Undermoon
by Aiko Hitomi
Summary: Parte 3: 5 años despues de la despedida permanente de Gaara, Hinata tendrá que volver a encontrarse frente a la nueva propuesta del Kazekague de Suna, solo que esta vez, la misión que lo mueve va mucho más allá, donde la muerte los pueda alcanzar.
1. La misión

_**Un Fic de Gaara y Hinata dividido en tres partes;**_

_Parte 1: "Konoha se ha sumido en una guerra, lo unico que Temari y Kankuro deben hacer es proteger a la pequeña Hyuga de todo peligro, incluso de su hermano menor hasta que la guerra termine, aunque los planes no pueden resultar bien, o lo imaginado no puede resultar bien... Gaara solo puede dedicarse a tomar a Hinata como un ser más para matar... o para darle una vaga esperanza más..."__

* * *

_

**-.-Undermoon-.-**

_Capítulo 1: La Misión_

La ventisca de arena de esa noche había sido suave comparada con la de la semana anterior, la luna llena yacía resplandeciente por sobre su cabeza, acompañada por algunas nuves grisáceas que a cada momento pasan por delante de ella como siguiendo una lenta danza que jamás terminaba; Allí, sobre la torre más alta, bajo su pequeña cabeza de cabello pelirrojo mientras permanecía arrodillado en el suelo, con la respiración acelerada y lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, al igual que la sangre que brotaba de su frente, presente por la recién creada marca grabada como si fuera fuego en su piel; Rezaba "_Amor_".

Amor que jamás había tenido.

"_Jamás fuiste amado_" Retumbaba las palabras en su cabeza, una y otra vez, torturándolo y produciendo que un ser mucho más fuerte qué él brotara en su interior y se comiera a pedazos lo poco que quedaba de su puro ser. _"¿Por qué?_" se había preguntado a lo largo de toda su vida "¿_Por qué a mí_?".

Pues no tenía la respuesta.

-Yashamaru… - repitió sin vos, a travez de un llanto ahogado una vez que el dolor dezgarrante cesó. Pero esta vez no lloró.

Había sido creado para ser un arma, un experimento que resultó ser fallido y ahora del cual todos temían hasta para acercarse, niños y adultos… Su madre murió al darlo a luz hacía poco menos de seis años, su padre no se había hecho cargo de él, sino que se había dedicado a cuidar de sus dos hermanos mayores los cuales casi nunca veía. Su tío, la única persona que le quedaba para la cual aferrarse a la pureza de su alma, estaba muerta y antes de eso le había confesado todo eso que ya sabía, que su padre lo había mandado a matar por él y que él, su tío, no se había negado al hacerlo porque nunca lo amó tampoco. Él siempre fue un ser que irradiaba temor y odio, y nunca había tenido amor.

Esa noche había gritado tanto que sentía su garganta dañada, pero lo había hecho al sentir brotar su odio y desesperación. La marca de su frente aún le ardía, como un recordatorio que llevaría toda la vida. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, ya no le importaba ser un monstruo, ya no le importaba que nadie lo quisiera tal cual era…

"_Gaara"_ le susurró en su mente la voz dulce de su ya difunto tío que había querido llevárselo con él a la presencia de la muerte y no lo había logrado "_El nombre que te puso tu madre de un dios que solo lucha para sí mismo y se ama a si mismo…"_

Cerró los ojos que habían sido marcados con unas prominentes ojeras negras desde que habían sellado a aquel monstruo en su interior, el cual había arruinado su vida. Se puso de pié y observó con sus ojos, cargados de odio, que se relajaron un poco demostrando tristeza otra vez al ver de lleno la luna; tan perfecta, tan bella… Tan despreocupada de todo… Si tan solo pudiera formar parte de ese bello astro tal vez sería como ella, tan pura…

-…Solo lucharé por mi mismo… y me amaré a mi mismo… -susurró siguiendo las palabras de su tío, Yashamaru.

Cerró los puños firmemente, clavando sus uñas en sus palmas. No pudo evitar que un ardor invadiera sus ojos otra vez pero lo resistió ¿Por qué llorar por alguien que no lo amaba? Alzó su mano, que tembló un poco hasta alcanzar una de sus húmedas mejillas y limpió los restos de sangre y lágrimas.

En la majestuosa sala donde reposaba el respectivo Kazekague hasta esa fecha, un hombre entró con aires despreocupado y se posó en una columna con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sonrió con sorna. Con un poco de suerte, su hijo estaría muerto en esos momentos… con mucha suerte, tal vez lo estuviera su antipatico y estúpido cuñado… y si era realmente afortunado, ambos habrían dejado este mundo.

Había terminado de darle un breve castigo a Kankuro pasado el atardecer y había decidido a volver a la mansión Kazekague para seguís sus deberes como uno, aunque en el camino se había topado con su hijo, quien exibía una expresión de tristeza, miedo y culpa, lo que imagino por que su hijo no lo miró a los ojos al pasar por su lado. En ese momento él le había devuelto una mirada acusadora, sabía que Gaara algo había hecho y sus sospechas se aclararon al ver a uno de los ninjas que solían emborracharse, tirado en el suelo sin vida en su cuerpo.

En el momento en el que encontró a Yashamaru le ordenó matar a Gaara y este no parecía muy contento al principio, aunque luego de graves amenazas hacia él, consiguió persuadirlo de que hiciera el trabajo.

Mientras permanecía sumido en sus vacilaciones, por la puerta entró un jounin de cabello blanco y largo hasta su hombro y el cual se encontraba depositado delicadamente sobre este, de ojos profundos y negros y piel cetrina quien poseía la mitad de la cara, desde bajo la nariz, cubierta. Estaba sobresaltado, su expresión era temerosa y nerviosa, se dio cuenta de que no traía muy buenas noticias.

-¡Kazekague-Sama… -lo llamó entre bocanadas de aire mientras se arrodillaba en señal de respeto.- Yashamaru… ha…!

Él levantó una mano para que se callara, luego, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una sonrisa casi maléfica aunque resignada al final. Tal y como lo sabía.

-Estaba seguro que él no podría contra mi hijo... De igual manera, Yashamaru no es una gran perdida después de todo.

El jounin no agregó nada más, sino que permaneció en silencio por unos instantes antes de abordar el otro tema.

-Señor… Hay algo mas… No sé si estará al tanto del asunto de Konoha…

El hombre lo escrutó por el rabillo del ojo.

-No te referirás a la guerra con el país del sonido ¿Verdad?

-En… en efecto, señor. Konoha esta quedándose sin hombres, está cayendo… el Tercer Hokague aún no está presente para defenderlos y hay muchas familias que han decidido huir y refugiarse en otras aldeas.

-Pues será cuestión de tiempo de que una de las familias venga hacia acá.- aseguró seriamente, no muy feliz por el asunto.

-Según se dice, las familias más importantes y numerosas de Konoha son los Uchiha y los Hyuga, hay rumores de que han comenzado a dispersarse.- comentó sin quitar su postura de respeto.

-No podemos permitir que ingresen aquí como si nada.- comentó tras meditar unos instantes.- Es muy peligroso si algún ninja descubre los secretos de la aldea, estos no son parte de un libro público, tampoco si se trata de una aldea como Konoha, aunque este en guerra, no tiene ese derecho.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta su sillón el cual permanecía desocupado.

-Entonces… ¿Habrá que matarlos si lo hacen?

-No te preocupes Surabi, por ahora no ha sucedido nada así que es precipitado tomar medidas…

-Si, Señor.

El jounin se puso de pié y se dispuso a salir de la habitación ya terminada la discusión. Pero alguien más ya la había abierto con estrépito, otro de los ninjas jounin, de cabello rubio y lacio y de aspecto larguirucho.

-Kazekague-Sama, un miembro de las familias de Konoha acaba de llegar y pide hablar con usted.

El Kazekague arqueó las cejas sorprendido por la coincidencia de los hechos. Aunque no dijo nada por unos instantes, Surabi permanecía petrificado en su sitio, con cara sorprendida pero tampoco se dignó a decir nada.

-Ya veo… -susurró el hombre.- Dime, Hirako ¿Sabes de qué familia pertenecen?

-De los Hyuga de Konoha, señor. Los famosos por sus Byakugan. Son un hombre y su hija.

-Ho… interesante… -susurró Lord Kazekague.- Hágalos pasar.

-Si.

Hirako se marchó y dejó tras sí un aura tensa y de silencio, regresó a los pocos minutos con un hombre de rostro endurecido, de unos trinta años de edad de cabello largo, lacio y negro trallendo a una pequeña niña tomada de la mano que observaba todo con cierta timidez y con los nervios a flor de piel.

El hombre de Konoha se arrodilló tal y como había hecho el primer jounin, este casi rozaba el suelo con su nariz, como si pidiera clemencia en su forma exagerada de rendir respeto y hablar.

-Kazekague-Sama de la Aldea oculta de la Arena… soy Hiashi Hyuga, del clan Hyuga, de la aldea oculta entre las Hojas, vengo a…

-Ya se a que vienes.- lo interrumpió el hombre seriamente ante la sorpresa del suplicante.- Quieres que escondamos a tu hija ¿No?

-Si, seria un honor para mi.- Hiashi volvió a agachar la cabeza.- Verá, Orochimaru se ha unido a la guerra junto con los younins de la aldea de las Olas y está matando a los niños y ninjas mas jóvenes para sus técnicas prohibidas. Todos nos vimos obligados a resguardar a nuestros hijos en las aldeas contiguas.

El Kazekague lo escrutó seriamente, las comisuras de su boca permanecieron tiesas en una leve mueca de desagrado. Frunció el seño y dirigió luego su vista a Surabi el cual pareció detectar el mensaje de los ojos de su superior, este asintió levemente con la cabeza y su Kazekague volvió los ojos al ninja de Konoha.

-De acuerdo, cuidaré de tu hija.- repuso el hombre con voz seca.- Pero debo advertirte algo…

Hiashi levantó la cabeza con sorpresa, la niña a su lado tembló un poco ante la fría mirada del Kazekague.

-¿Q-qué es, Kazekague-Sama?

-Cuidaré de ella hasta que termine la guerra de Konoha.- sentenció entrecerrando los ojos.- Pasado ese tiempo, no me haré cargo de lo que pueda pasarle a tu hija ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Hiashi tragó saliva y volvió a inclinarse.

-Por supuesto, señor.

El Kazekague, aun cruzado de brazos, caminó hasta los dos Hyuga y se irguió un poco hacia la niña que se encogió en su sitio. Parecía tan indefensa y quebradiza como una pequeña pluma, sus grandes ojos entre blancos y plateados irradiaban temor y sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho mostraban que se encontraba realmente nerviosa. Tenía una capa de pelo entre negro y azulado, corto hasta la nuca y con un flequillo recto que terminaba en dos mechones largos a los costados.

-Dime, como te llamas.- preguntó con sequedad.

La niña pegó su barbilla a su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Hinata… E-ella es muy timida, señor.- le informó Hiashi con voz preocupada.

El Kazekague entrecerró los ojos.

-No se preocupe, eso no es problema. Hyuga, supongo que ya puede retirarse

Hiashi se puso de pié con vigor e inclinó la cabeza, luego, dirigió sus ojos a su hija, los cuales eran iguales a los de ella y le dedicó una leve sonrisa mientras despeinaba el cabello de su coronilla con una leve caricia.

-No te preocupes, Hinata, volveré en cuanto la guerra termine y estarás a salvo.

Los ojos de Hinata se empañaron un poco cuando su padre se iba a elejando de ella hasta cruzar las puestas de entrada.

El Kazekague volvió a dirigir sus oscuros ojos a Surabi.

-Ya sabes lo que debemos hacer.- le informó.- Y hasta que Konoha no termine su guerra debo cumplir mi palabra para mantener la paz, así que también debo incluirlo a _él_ como amenaza…

-Estoy de acuerdo.- espetó Surabi un tanto aturdido.- Pero… no creo que podamos tener disponibles las 24 horas…

-Eso se puede arreglar.- lo interrumpió el Kazekague. Luego miró a Hirako. – Tráeme a esos dos, diles que les tengo una misión.

Hirako asintió y salió de la habitación dejando otra vez silencio entre Surabi, el Kazekague y Hinata quien hipaba nerviosamente.

-Bien, niña… -comenzó el hombre.- Supongo que durante tu estadia aquí en Suna… te comportaras decentemente y no te meterás en líos.- hizo una pausa mientras Hinata lo observaba temerosa.- Cuando hablo de líos me refiero a que no deseo que metas las narices en asuntos que no te convienen ni andes por la aldea indagando cosas ni tramando asuntos extraños porque de esa manera realmente no puedo asegurar tu seguridad ¿Entendido?

Hinata asintió con levedad justo en el momento en el que una voces comenzaban a oírse desde el otro lado de la puerta, tres personas aparentemente discutiendo que luego entraron a la sala; Hirako siguiendo a un par de niños más grandes que Hinata, uno bajito y de aspecto algo gordinflón de cabello castaño oscuro y de facciones muy parecidas a las de Kazekague que permecía allí; Y otra más altiva y más delgada, de cabello rubio y rebelde atado en cuatro cortas coletas tras su cabeza y de ojos azul oscuro como el agua del océano.

-¿Qué quieres, padre?- demandó la chica.- Estabamos en medio de un entrenamiento.

-Como debería haberles dicho Hirako, tengo una misión de nivel C para ustedes.

-¿De nivel Chuunin?- preguntó el niño con ojos brillosos.

-Si.- Su padre sonrió levemente.- Tienen que proteger a esta niña de la aldea de Konoha hasta que se marche.

Ambos niños pusieron el peso de sus miradas en Hinata que se encogió más en su sitio. La niña bufó.

-¿Eso es una misión de nivel Chuunin? Debes estar loco, padre.

-Deben obedercerme y protegerla -El Kazekague entornó los ojos oscuros.- Especialmente de_ él._

Ambos niños lo miraron extrañados primero, luego con preocupación en sus rostros.

-Pero padre… -comenzó el niño.

-No quiero peros, Kankuro.- volvió a cruzarse de brazos.- Esto es importante para la aldea también asi que quiero su palabra. Traten de no despegarse de ella.- dicho esto volvió a posar sus ojos en Hinata.

-De acuerdo… -dijeron ambos a coro.

-Bien, ahora vallanse y comienzen la misión, tengo mucho que hacer.

Kankuro y su hermana salieron del lugar, Hirako le hizo una seña a Hinata para que siguiera a sus nuevos guardianes y esta, tropezando un poco, salió del lugar.

El Kazekague se dejó caer en su silla con aspecto furibundo.

-No creí que sucediera tan rápido… y peor ahora que Yashamaru esta muerto.

-¿Teme que Gaara halla empeorado, señor?- preguntó Surabi.

-Si, debe ser obvio.- suspiró pezadamente.- Esa Hyuga estará en peligro si la dejo andar por Suna como si nada, supongo que Kankuro y Temari podrán detener a Gaara si se le ocurre atacarla, despues de todo, son sus hermanos mayores y saben como lidiar con él.

-¿No debería seguir intentando exterminar a Gaara?- inquirió Hirako.

-Si, claro que lo haré.

Kankuro bostezó aburrido mientras él, Temari y la otra niña caminaban hacia la salida del edifio.

-Genial… que aburrido… - murmuró.

-Pensando en lo que dijo papá, será complicado si se trata de Gaara. Escuché que Yashamaru…

Kankuró la miró y se encogió de hombros. Luego, miró a Hinata.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre? Creo que no lo mencionaron.

Hinata lo miró tímidamente.

-Mmm… hee… etto… - Bajó su mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas aún en su pecho, sintiéndose intimidada.

-Vamos, niña, habla de una vez.- La urgió Temari.

-H-Hinata… H-Hinata H-Hy-Hyuga…

-Dime, Hinata ¿Vienes de Konoha, no?- preguntó Kankuro.

Ella asintió.

-¿Es cierto que despedazan a los ninjas en cuatro?- exclamó entre asombrado y marabillado.- Esos ninjas de las Olas son parte de una mafia y dicen que son muy poderosos… los de Konoha mueren hechos un pure de sangre y tripas, según oí que…

Temari le dio un codazo a Kankuro quien dejó de hablar y miró a Hinata quien permanecía aterrada, su labio temblaba y su cara estaba ensombrecida.

-Es una niña, Baka.- le recordó su hermana.- No debe tener más de 5 o 6 años, no le hables de eso, invécil.

Kankuro se sobó el braso y miró a su hermana con enojo.

-De acuerdo, no lo haré… - gruñó entre dientes.- Pero debería acostumbrarse, ¿No? Despues de todo será una futura ninja y cosas como eso pasan… ¿Verdad, Hinata, serás Ninja?

-Etto… no lo… se…

-Despues de todo perteneces a una familia importante, los Hyuga de Konoha…- la elogió mientras esta se sonrojaba un poco.- ¡Y tienen esa… esa cosa en los ojos que… valla… podrías matar a Gaara si te lo propusieras…!

-Kankuro, Damaré.- espetó Temari entre dientes en voz baja mirando hacia el lado contrario de su hermano.

Hinata y Kankuro voltearon hacia donde Temari miraba. Parado frente a ellos se encontraba otro niño, más bajo que ellos dos que aparentemente había estado caminando en dirección contraria y se había detenido al verlos y oir su conversación. Hinata lo miró con algo de curiosidad, su cabello se parecía al de Kankuro, aunque era de un color rojo sangre, sus ojos entre azul y verde estaban rodeados por una gruesa capa de ojeras oscuras y en su frente permanecía tatuado al rojo vivo un Kanji, _"Amor". _

-Gaara… - Temari lo llamo con la voz temblorosa, pero este no le respondió, sino que entrecerró un poco los ojos con odio, su expreción parecía levemente ensombrecida y la parte superior de sus mejillas estaban decoloradas de rojo, aparentemente por haber llorado.

Los ojos del niño de cabello rojo se posaron lentamente en Hinata quien aún lo contemplaba con mezcla de timidez y curiosidad, aunque con la mirada cargada de resentimiento y desprecio que este le dirigió sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su columna.

Gaara, aún sin decir ni una palabra, siguió caminando hacia el lugar de donde ellos venían y se perdió al doblar por un corredor.

**Fin del Capítulo**

**

* * *

**Hola! Despues de tanto tiempo ausente... he planeado volver despues de un tiempo, y si, tengo que admitir que hice mal en dejar Suki to Ienai por la mitad pero entre por lo que se llama en una "crisis de autor" y no hay caso para que lo termine u.u gomene... aunque aún recuerdo la historia completa y cabe la posibilidad de qe la continue cuando me encuentre bastante inspirada... una vez mas, lo siento.

Por otro lado, quiero dedicarle un fic completo al anime de Naruto esta vez, he estado mirandolo y me ha gustado bastante, pero lo q más resalto en mi fueron dos personajes en particular, si, la asombrosa forma de ser altanera, rencorosa, ascesina pero por dentro dulce forma de ser de Sabaku no Gaara (ademas de otras cosas mas) y la introvertida, tímida y miedoza pero aveces decidida Hinata Hyuga. Por este motivo he intentado "emparejarlos" y el resultado no me pareíó taaan malo, tal vez las fans de Inukag no les guste mucho mi cambio de pareja pero no se preocupen, alternare los fics de vez en cuando... Y se que GaaHina no es una combinacion demaciado seguida en Fanfic pero a mi me ha gustado, cada uno tiene sus gustos y debemos aceptarlos tal cual son.

Volviendo al tema del fic, si, seran en 3 partes, la primera acaba de comenzar y no puedo decir a este paso la cantidad de capitulos, solo espero superar los 20 jaja y tendra algun que otro vocabulario propio del anime para hacerlo más familiar, de cualquier manera, al final de cada capitulo pondré un pequeño glosario para hacer la comprensión más facil. Como;

-Kazekague- SAMA: esta ultima palabra se refiere a una persona realmente importante que debe aspirar respeto, asi como un lider, un cabeza de familia o personas asi, de autoridad;

-ETTO (que lo menciona Hinata cuando se dirige a Kankuro) lo q significa un: "mhg..." o "esto...", etc, para refirse a un titubeo.

-BAKA: es un insulto leve, como por ejemplo tonto.

-DAMARÉ: Cállate.

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que las/os que esten dispuestas/os a seguir este fic lo disfruten mucho. :D tratare de poner todo mi empeño. Saludos!


	2. La amenaza del Subordinado

_Capítulo 2: La amenaza del Subordinado_

_-_Definitivamente… esto es preocupante… -murmuró Kankuro cuando el niño de cabello color sangre se perdió de vista, cuando ya todos seguían su caminata.- Gaara está peor de lo que pensaba…

-Su mirada ha cambiado.- aseguró Temari volviendo la cabeza hacia el lugar donde su hermano se había perdido.- Parece como si fuera otra persona.

Hinata no añadió nada, aun seguía un poco turbada por la mirada que ese niño le había dirigido, sentía un poco de miedo hacia él ahora…

Temari tomó su muñeca, acelerando su paso.

-Es peligroso que nos quedemos aquí solos, y más para ti.- le dijo con voz queda.

La niña Hyuga no dijo nada, sino que siguió a sus dos escoltas por el edificio, directo hacia el final del pasillo y luego doblando hacia la derecha, hacia otro corredor igual de largo pero más estrecho que subía por una escalera al final, dando a otro más atestado de habitaciones.

Tras caminar en silencio durante diez minutos en total desde la salida de la presencia del Kazekague hasta allí y con las desconfiadas miradas que Kankuro y Temari dirigían por sobre sus hombros; Entraron en una de las habitaciones y el niño cerró la puerta tras ellos. Temari soltó la muñeca de Hinata y buscó a tientas en la oscuridad hasta prender una vela, ambos hermanos se dejaron caer en un par de sillones bufando.

-Creí que nos seguiría.- comentó Temari.- ¿Viste cómo miró a Hinata?

Kankuro asintió y Hinata se estremeció un poco.

-Mmm… p-perdón pero… ¿Q-quien era él?- preguntó observando primero a uno y luego a otro.

-Nuestro hermano menor, Sabaku no Gaara.- comentó Kankuro con un leve movimiento con su cabeza.- No tenemos una relación muy estrecha con él, para ser verdad, nadie tiene una relación muy estrecha con él… Bueno, exceptuando a Yashamaru pero él creo que está muerto ya.

-¿Y por qué… acaso ni tiene… amigos?

-**iie**.- repuso Temari agachando la mirada.- Todos le tienen demasiado miedo como para eso… Dicen que es un** Bakemono**, incluso nuestro padre nos dice que nos cuidemos de él.

Hinata la miró con sorpresa, no sabía de nadie al que aislaran y llamaran Bekemono… bueno, en realidad, si había alguien así en Konoha… solo que ese niño no tenía una mirada tan venenosa ni resentida como la de ese otro, Gaara…

-Es tarde, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.- anunció Temari poniéndose de pie.- Hinata, tú dormirás conmigo en nuestra habitación.

-¡D-**Demo**…!- comenzó a protestar Kankuro con sorpresa.

Temari alzó un dedo hacia su hermano y comenzó a negar con él.

-¿Qué mamá nunca te enseñó que las niñas deben tener su privacidad a veces?

-Temari…-Kankuro entrecerró los ojos molesto.- ¿Y dónde dormiré yo?

-Tienes ambos sillones.- dedujo encogiéndose de hombros.- Júntalos y será cómodo. Buenas noches.

Hinata formuló una leve sonrisa tímida, le daba la impresión como si Temari fuera la que tomaba las decisiones en ese lugar… bueno, ahora sabía que su papá estaba en aquella "sala" haciendo su deber como jefe de la aldea… ¿Pero… y su mamá…? No se animó a preguntar aún, por lo que, siguiendo sus órdenes, se dirigió a su nueva habitación con Temari detrás.

-**Anee-san**.- La llamó Kankuro.

Ella le hizo señas a Hinata para que entrara y luego le cerró la puerta, dejándola sola, aunque no pudo evitar oír la conversación.

-Dime.

-¿A dónde crees que haya ido Gaara?

-No lo sé, aunque dudo que a hablar con nuestro padre.- dedujo ella tras un leve silencio.

-Siento pena por Yashamaru… no era un mal tipo, me pregunto cómo habrá hecho para…

-Igual que a todos los demás, usando ese Sarcófago de arena.

-¿Y qué sucederá ahora?

-¿Tengo cara de adivina o qué?- le espetó su hermana.- No quiero pensar en Gaara ahora, debemos cumplir la misión por más aburrida que parezca, pero tratándose de protegerla de nuestro hermano, se torna un poco difícil ¿Sabes?

Dicho esto, entró en la habitación donde Hinata la esperaba expectante a que le ordenara en que cama dormir.

* * *

Todo indicaba que las condiciones de Suna podían llegar a ser un poco inestables durante esas temporadas. Los granos de arena que el viento arrastraba, golpeaban las ventanas con estrépito y produciendo que fuera casi imposible pegar un ojo.

Kankuro, quien se encontraba recostado sobre ambos sillones de una manera un poco exagerada por la extraña posición en la que se encontraba, abrió con pereza ambos ojos y los alzó hacia la ventana, molesto.

-Maldita Temari… -refunfuñó levantándose.- En la habitación las ventanas no molestan tanto…

Se dirigió hacia la ventana para taparla con las cortinas y así al menos amortiguar un poco el sonido, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que el sonido no provenía de la ventisca. Sino que había un halo grueso de arena que se concentraba en su extremo formando un puño el cual había estado golpeando la ventana para despertarlo.

Al instante comprendió de qué se trataba y su expresión se ensombreció. Cerró ambas cortinas con fuerza. Eso era un muy mal presagio… Pero no tenía otra opción, se escabulló hasta la habitación donde Temari y Hinata dormían y se dirigió hacia la cama de su hermana la cual despertó con un leve sacudón.

-K-Kanku… p-pero… ¿¡PERO QUE ES LO QUE…!

-Shhhhh!- la calló posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.- Gaara quiere hablar con nosotros.

Temari parpadeó confundida y se sentó en su cama.

-¿Gaara?- su expresión se tornó parecida a la de Kankuro, una de preocupación.- Esto no es bueno, generalmente no nos llama… y menos a estas horas…

-¿Deberíamos bajar?

-Eso o estará realmente molesto.- acogió ella.

Kankuro asintió y ambos salieron de allí tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Hinata. Una vez en los oscuros y desiertos pasillos, corrieron hasta el respectivo cuarto de Gaara que se encontraba en la planta baja, hacia el lugar donde ellos lo habían visto desaparecer. Su padre, el Kazekague, lo había destinado en aquel lugar puesto que quería tenerlo lo mejor cerca y vigilado posible, aunque Gaara había aprendido a trancar las puertas y las ventanas con su arena.

Al llegar, golpearon apenas y la puerta se abrió por sí sola dejando a la vista un cuarto oscuro el cual ocupaba solo una cama que nunca era usada y un escritorio casi vacío con solo un oso de peluche, el único juguete de su hermano menor, y una fotografía de una mujer de cabello corto y rubio y rostro amable, el cual ahora poseía el vidrio del marco resquebrajado.

Aparentemente no había nadie adentro, pero cuando dieron un par de pasos adentro (Temari con su hermano Kankuro detrás, temblando) la puerta tras ellos se cerró con un golpe seco que los sobresaltó.

Giraron para ver a su pequeño hermano plantado entre ellos y la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con expresión resentida, parecía un niño mucho más grande del que conocían, su expresión estaba aún ensombrecida a pesar de todo lo demás, como si fuera un demonio el que poseía su cuerpo.

-G-Gaara… -Kankuro intentó disimular una leve sonrisa de amabilidad.

-Guárdate tus gestos baratos.- espetó su hermano secamente.

Kankuro dejó de sonreír tan rápido como el movimiento que había hecho la puerta al cerrarse.

-¿A qué nos has llamado?- preguntó Temari.

-Esa niña que iba con ustedes.- musitó para el asombro de sus hermanos mayores que se estremecieron un poco.- No es de Suna…

-N-no… claro que no… - dijo Kankuro nerviosamente.

-Es de Konoha ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- quiso saber su hermana.

-Su padre, antes de marcharse, tenía en su protector el símbolo de Konoha.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, puesto que no se habían cruzado con él antes.

-Tengo entendido que ustedes dos tienen que protegerla ¿No es así?

Ambos asintieron lentamente.

-Y conociendo a nuestro padre, principalmente deben protegerla de mí.- demandó.

-¿A qué te… te refieres…?- preguntó Kankuro.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No lo sabían?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Ustedes, par de tontos debieron darse cuenta de que nuestro padre no me tenía tanta estima como ustedes… nunca recibí el mismo trato… ¿Y saben por qué?

-¡Papá nos dijo que por acción de Shukaku debía tenerte un trato más frágil!- Exclamó Temari alzando la voz.

-**Hai**.- Gaara sonrió con malicia.- El Shukaku… el Shukaku fue un experimento fallido en mí, según nuestro padre. Por eso, para quitarse el peso de encima de mi existencia, mandó a Yashamaru a matarme.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron petrificados ante la versión de Gaara. Por supuesto no sabían a ciencia cierta por qué Gaara había matado a su tío, se habían imaginado que se le había ido la mano en algún entrenamiento… Pero nunca algo como eso…

-G-Gaara… n-nosotros no sabíamos… -comenzó a explicarse Temari.

-Claro que no sabían. – Gaara rió con una risa sarcástica, no propia de aquel niño tímido que ellos conocían.- Supongo que nuestro padre siempre les ha tenido al margen de todo mientras yo era quien sufría por el simple hecho de existir.

-Gaara…

-Gaara, Gaara, Gaara… Es lo único que sabes decir, Temari. -se burló este, luego, su expresión se endureció severamente.- Si vuelves a hacer alguna frase en ridículo, te mataré.

Su hermana retrocedió un par de pasos asustada, ese definitivamente no era su hermano menor, definitivamente se había convertido en otra persona… ¿Acaso el Shukaku de su interior lo había poseído…?

-¿En qué te has convertido?- Kankuro, a diferencia de su hermana mayor, dio un paso hacia adelante.- Eres diferente ahora.

-Solo soy en lo que los demás me han convertido, Kankuro, un ser sin amor que solo pelea por si mismo y se ama a sí mismo.

Este no contestó nada, sino que permaneció tieso en su sitio, cerrando las manos en puño.

-Bien.- Gaara volvió a sonreír.- Volviendo a lo que realmente me importa; Esa niña, deben protegerla de mí ¿No?

-Hai.- Confesó su hermano entrecerrando los ojos.- Nuestro padre cree que puedes ser una amenaza para ella.

Gaara volvió a reír.

-No está equivocado.- Temari y Kankuro alzaron la mirada a él, aún asustados.- Ahora ya no me importa a quien tenga que matar, sean los jounins de mi padre o cualquier niño molesto que se atreva a mirarme con terror como lo he soportado toda mi vida… No me importa tampoco si esa niña que ustedes cuidan de mí se entromete también.

-¡Gaara, escúchate, si sigues matando, más te odiarán!- intentó hacerlo entrar en razón Kankuro.

-¿¡Crees que me importa!- le gritó este poniéndose en una postura ofensiva.-¡Ellos me han convertido en esto… AHORA QUE SE AJUSTEN A LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

Con el grito de Gaara, su Chakra convertido en arena comenzó a arremolinarse torno a él hasta formar un perfecto círculo a su alrededor que luego se extendió hasta Kankuro en un grueso halo, envistiéndolo y haciéndolo volar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde golpeó contra la pared y calló hacia el suelo.

Temari observó con terror a su hermano quien se encontraba en el suelo y luego volteó hacia Gaara con sus ojos cargados de súplica.

-No lo lastimes.-rogó.- Nosotros no nos entrometeremos en tus asuntos, Gaara. Pero trataremos de prohibir que Hinata se cruce contigo, te quitaremos ese peso de encima.

El niño de cabello color sangre no dijo nada, sino que fulminó a su hermana con la mirada.

-Si ustedes interfieren en algo... sin importarme que sean mis hermanos... también los mataré.-Habló con una voz seca y decidida.- Y ahora, Váyanse.- ordenó abriendo la puerta con su propia arena.

Temari lo observó a sus ojos verde azulados por un instante, luego, acudió hacia Kankuro y lo ayudó a levantarse pasando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y se encaminaron hacia la salida. Pasaron junto a Gaara que ni siquiera los miró, como si no estuvieran allí y Temari se apresuró a alejarse de allí lo más rápido que pudo con Kankuro aún inconsciente.

No había duda de ello, Gaara ya era un monstruo.

* * *

-¡Temari, Baka, duele!- chilló el niño.

-Kankuro, tranquilízate, esta medicina te mejorará y en un par de días dejará de dolerte.

Hinata abrió la puerta de la habitación donde los hermanos, uno de cabello amarronado y el otro rubio permanecían en lo que parecía en una pelea de forcejeos.

-¿Q-que sucede…?- preguntó.

Temari sonrió con amargura.

-No es nada, Hinata. Solo… Kankuro solo… quiso ir al baño esta madrugada y… se calló de las escaleras medio dormido. No es nada.

Kankuro desvió la mirada de las dos niñas, furibundo mientras aún sostenía las manos de Temari.

-Esa medicina arde terriblemente.

-¡Es lo mejor que tengo, cabeza dura!

-Etto… yo… tengo una medicina… -susurró Hinata jugando con sus índices, rozando las yemas del uno con el otro.- Mi padre me… m-me la dio por si la necesitaba…- alzó sus ojos blancos a Kankuro.- Etto… no arde nada… y-y actúa m-muy rápido...

Ambos hermanos se quedaron tiesos, mirando a la pequeña Hyuga con duda.

-¿Puedo verla, Hinata?- preguntó Temari dejando de forcejear con su hermano.

La niña asintió y extrajo un pequeño frasco azul de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-Es una medicina especial d-de mi familia.- comentó mientras Temari la abría y le echaba un vistazo.- M-mi padre dice que también sirve p-para cuando s-se pierde C-Chakra.

-Hoo… interesante.- Kankuro olfateó el ungüento por sobre Temari.- Tampoco huele tan mal… Temari, pruébala.

Ella asintió, Kankuro se quitó su blusa y Hinata enrojeció como un tomate.

-¡G-**Gomen**…!- exclamó mirando hacia otro lado.- N-no quise m-mirar K-**Kankuro-Kun**…

Kankuro rió con ganas y Temari formuló una leve sonrisa.

-No importa, Hinata.- dijo esta encogiéndose de hombros.- De cualquier modo, este gatito cobarde no es tan apuesto como para que una niña tan bonita tenga vergüenza de mirarlo.

Kankuro murmuró algo en voz baja de mal humor y Hinata sonrió pero no se atrevió a alzar la vista a ellos mientras Temari curaba el gran moretón que su hermano poseía en su espalda.

-Bien ¿Hoy que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Kankuro una vez que Temari ya lo había curado (y no se había quejado) y se había vestido.

-Estaba pensando en que podríamos continuar con nuestro entrenamiento que dejamos ayer.- propuso Temari mientras buscaba a tientas en una nevera y sacaba un envase de leche fría.

-Mmm… ¿Estará Baki-**Sensei** de humor después de lo de ayer?

-¿Después de que te enredaste tú y Kasasu con el…? Bueno, tus hilos de Chakra son bastante inestables aún, Baka… Pero supongo que a Baki-Sensei se le habrá pasado ya... aunque estuvo horas desenredándose… - Temari le sonrió con burla y sacó tres vasos de un estante y vertió la leche en ellos y repartió uno para cada uno – Bien, a desayunar.

* * *

Una capa de arena cubría el suelo mientras que una leve ventisca la acarreaba de acá para allá. Las calles estaban desiertas a esas horas de la mañana, ni un alma se oía, ni siquiera en los edificios a los costados de la calle que parecían hechos de barro y otras de cerilla del color de la arena.

El sol entre rojo y anaranjado de esa madrugada bañaba los caminos y los edificios, al igual que la terraza del edificio del Kazekague, donde estaban entrenando Temari y Kankuro junto con su Sensei que reconoció como ese tal Baki, el cual tenía un aspecto un tanto sombrío la primera vez que Hinata lo había visto, aunque después de eso, parecía bastante amable.

Ahora entendía lo de los hilos de Chakra de Kankuro, él controlaba una marioneta con aquellos hilos, no haría mucho que había comenzado puesto que lo dominaba bastante mal y varias veces se enredaba con ellos. Temari, por su lado, controlaba un abanico bastante grande para su tamaño, aunque debía aceptar que lo hacía mejor que su hermano. Según Baki-Sensei, el Kazekague quería que él entrenara a sus dos hijos mayores mientras estaban en la escuela de ninjas para que pudieran ser unos de los superiores en la aldea y Kazekagues a futuro.

Hinata los observaba sonriente en un rincón, sus "guardianes" le habían pedido que no se moviera de allí y eso estaba cumpliendo. Cuando el sol ya estaba completamente en lo alto del cielo, el Kazekague había ido a la terraza a observar a sus hijos, aunque no se quedó por mucho tiempo puesto que un jounin llegó detrás de él y le susurró algo al oído. El Kazekague miró primero a Hinata con desconfianza, quien le estaba dirigiendo la misma mirada, aunque esta la desvió ruborizándose, y luego, el hombre se marchó.

¿Qué razones tendría ese hombre para mirarla de esa manera suspicaz? Hinata no podía controlar su interés… ¿Y si el jounin le había traído noticias desde Konoha… de su padre…? Cerró las manos en puño y, tras darle una última mirada a Kankuro y a Temari que seguían entrenando junto con Baki-Sensei, se escabulló hasta la salida para seguir al Kazekague.

Recorrió los corredores siguiendo sus voces, hasta que los localizó dentro de una de las habitaciones, tragó saliva y respiró hondo antes de pegar la oreja a la puerta.

-…Si nadie se decide, entonces… ¿Quién más está para el puesto?

-No lo sé, señor, todos tienen miedo después de lo de Yashamaru.

-¡Se supone que los jounins están para eso, para serles de ayuda a su superior… No está en la sangre de un ninja pasar por alto una misión!

-¿Y qué hará…?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, si nadie quiere hacerme ese favor, voy a tener que pedirte a ti que lo hagas, Surabi…

-Señor… sería un honor para mí…

Hubo una leve risa.

-Entonces, hoy al atardecer quiero a mi hijo menor muerto por tus manos ¿Entendido? Eres uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, no creo que puedas perder una misión con un niño de 6 años…

-Si, señor.

Hinata dio un respingo y se alejó lo más que pudo de la puerta cuando oyó los pasos que intentaban salir de allí, se refugió detrás de un estante y esperó a que los dos hombres se perdieran de vista mientras se dejaba caer por la pared.

¿O sea que… estaban planeando la muerte de ese niño de cabello rojo…? ¿Por qué…? No podía quedarse callada sin decírselo… tendría culpa durante el resto de su vida si él moría… Sabía que no debería de ser el tipo de niños amables por la manera en la que la había mirado el día anterior, pero… no tenía otra, debía hacerlo por él, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados como si nada…

**Fin del Capítulo**

**

* * *

**Aquí presentando un segundo capitulo =) gracias por sus reviews del capitulo anterior y me alegro que este fic les halla gustado, aun queda mucho por delante asi que este es solo el comienzo y lo mejor aún no ha comenzado... Solo restaría ver el encuentro a solas entre el ascesino de Gaara y la comedida de Hinata... mm aunque viniendo de el, no espero que no intente matarla...

Bueno, supongo que eso es todo... muchas gracias otra vez por los reviews n.n.

Glosario:

**Iie**:No

**Bakemono**: monstruo/Demonio

**Demo**: Pero

**Anee-San**: Hermana (mayor)

**Hai**: Si

**Kankuro-Kun: "**Joven" Kankuro (Generalmente usado por las chicas para chicos de confianza o familiares, como Sakura a Sasuke "Sasuke-kun")

**Gomen: **Perdón/ Lo siento

**Baki-Sensei: "**Maestro" Baki (Usado para los "maestros", como Kakashi-Sensei)

Supongo que eso es todo, me despido! n.n


	3. Advertencia

_Capítulo 3: Advertencia_

-¡Sigue así Kankuro!- lo alentó Baki-sama observando cómo su discípulo comenzaba a darle un poco más de movilidad a su marioneta que era dos veces el largo de su cuerpo.

El niño sonrió radiante por el aliento que le daba su maestro mientras hacía que Karasu girara y se desplazara de acá para allá por la terraza. Temari, a la cual su abanico también la superaba en altura, lo había clavado en el suelo arenoso y se sostenía de él para observar el espectáculo de su hermano menor.

-Bien, bien, ahora regresa con tu amo, Karasu...- susurró Kankuro atrayendo la marioneta hacia si mismo.

_Temari comenzó a reír con ganas _cuando, un segundo después, Kankuro se encontraba en el suelo luchando contra Karasu y sus propios hilos de Chakra que se habían enredado en su cuerpo. Baki-Sensei se alejó de su lado disimuladamente con expresión de desagrado.

-¡Hinata-Chan! ¿Viste eso? ¡De eso te hablábamos hoy cua...!

Temari volteó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña Hyuga, aunque en esos momentos se encontraba vacío. Su corazón latió violentamente imaginándose que podría haberle pasado... Sus ojos se dirigieron instantáneamente a su hermano que aun no se había caído al suelo al enredarse las piernas.

-¡**Otouto-San**!- exclamó Temari a Kankuro.- ¡Hinata no está!

-¿Cómo que no está- preguntó mirando el lugar en que, como se esperaba, no había nadie.- Dijo que no se movería de ahí...

-¡Pues allí no está, Baka!- le gritó, luego corrió hacia la entrada.-¡Voy a buscarla!

Temari tropezó con alguien más pequeño en la entrada y casi cae junto con ella, bajó los ojos negros al recuperar el equilibrio y se topó con una cabellera entre negra y azulada y unos ojos blancos y brillantes que la miraban preocupados.

-¡Hinata!- no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de alivio cruzara su rostro.- Creí que... bueno... ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Etto... emm... –la niña Hyuga agachó la mirada.- Fui a... al b-baño... l-lamento haberte p-preocupado, Temari-Chan.

Temari suspiró y, sonriente, le despeinó la coronilla.

-Tranquila, Hinata... Pero la próxima vez, avísanos si vas a salir.

La niña asintió formulando una leve sonrisa tímida. Luego observó a Kankuro quien seguía luchando con su marioneta y su sonrisa se borró.

-¿P-pero qué l-le ha pasado a K-Kankuro-Kun?- preguntó llevando una mano a sus labios, preocupada.

Kankuro sonrió con amargura mientras tomaba una extraña posición al quedar enredado de pies y manos cual res recién cazada.

-Solo... un pequeño problema...

-Umm... d-déjame ayudarte...

Se acercó a él, dispuesta a ayudarlo, aunque Baki-Sensei la detuvo con su autoritaria voz.

-No toques esos hilos. Quedarás enredada tú también y será doble el trabajo, deja que Kankuro se las arregle solo.

La niña miró al aludido con pena cuando este le hizo una fea mueca a su maestro, aunque al dirigir los ojos a quien había querido ayudarlo, le sonrió levemente y esta se ruborizó.

-**Arigato **de todas formas, Hinata-Chan.

-Amm... etto... p-por n-nada... -Hinata bajó la mirada hasta sus sandalias y no se atrevió a despegarla de allí.

-Será mejor que bajemos a almorzar... –propuso Temari.- ¿Vamos, Hinata?

Esta asintió y despegó sus ojos lastimeros de Kankuro. Temari salió detrás de ella aunque volvió poco después para recoger su abanico el cual había dejado olvidado.

-¿Vas a irte sin mí, Anee-San?- refunfuñó Kankuro.

-Si te esperamos tardaremos horas... –le espetó posando su abanico sobre su hombro.

-Hinata se quedaría... – murmuró el niño de mala gana.- Esa niña me cae bien…

-Deja de soñar despierto y apúrate, Baka.- lo regañó su hermana mientras desaparecía por la salida de la terraza.

* * *

-T-temari-Chan…

-¿Hum?

Temari levantó la vista de la mezcla que ella misma estaba preparando y observó a Hinata con curiosidad.

-Mmm… ¿D-Después de co-comer podría i-ir a conocer el l-lugar?- preguntó Hinata sin quitar sus ojos de las rodajas de pan que estaba cortando para ayudar a su interlocutora.

-Claro.- repuso ella encogiéndose de hombros.- De igual manera no hay mucho para ver aquí más que un montón de arena… Dime ¿Qué tal es Konoha…?

-Ho… bueno, es… muy verde.- repuso ella sonrojándose, "_Claro que es verde… es la aldea oculta entre las hojas, Baka_" se dijo su propia mente.- Hay m-muchos árboles y animales, no hace tanto calor y hay unos cuantos arroyos d-donde bañarse en el verano…

-**Sugoi**… -murmuró Temari con tristeza.- Aquí solo tenemos arena, sol y sequía… debe ser agradable vivir allí…

-P-Podrías visitarnos algún día.- sugirió Hinata sonriente.- Tú y tus hermanos serán bienvenidos en Konoha.

Temari no dijo nada, sino que suspiró y siguió revolviendo su mezcla que iba tomando un color caoba. A lo mejor, si llegaban a convertirse en ninjas, podrían tener una misión hacia Konoha algún día… pero… ¿Qué Había de Gaara… sería igual de bienvenido por los rumores que circulaban de él…?

Una vez terminado de preparar el almuerzo, Kankuro llegó de la azotea con aspecto cansado y se dejó caer en la mesa a comer junto a las niñas. Después de disfrutar en silencio el extraño platillo de Temari, ella y Hinata se pusieron de pié y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

-No tarden tanto… - pidió el niño que había vuelto a dejarse caer en su sillón.

-¿No vienes, Kankuro?- preguntó su hermana.

-iie… -el niño bostezó.- Debo dormir todo lo que no pude anoche…

Su hermana asintió y ella y Hinata salieron del departamento. En cuanto traspasaron las puertas de salida de la mansión Kazekague, el viento les arremolinó el cabello. Temari tomó la mano de Hinata y ambas caminaron por las arenosas calles de Suna.

-Tienes que conocer la plaza.- le comentaba mientras pasaban entre la gente.- Allí hay más niños que siempre están jugando…

En efecto, después de caminar unas cuantas calles atestadas de casas del color de la arena misma, llegaron a un espacio bastante amplio donde montones de niños se reunían a jugar, había decenas de ellos reunidos en cada rincón haciendo diferentes juegos por grupos.

-¡Temari-San!- Saludó un niño alzando su mano.- ¿**Ogenki deska**?

-**Daijoubu**- Respondió Temari con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres jugar?- preguntó otra niña, acercándose con una pelota en las manos.

-iie. Tengo unos encargos para esta noche… - repuso.- Verán… mi tonto hermano se ha comido todo lo que quedaba y ya no tenemos comida… pero pueden jugar con ella mientras yo hago las compras.

Todos miraron a Hinata como si no la hubieran registrado antes, ella aferró más fuertemente la mano de Temari y se encogió en su lugar sintiéndose insignificante aplastada por tantas miradas curiosas y recelosas.

-OK, **Ja ne- Bye!**

Temari soltó la mano de la niña y la alzó para despedirse de todos y se perdió al doblar una esquina.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó uno de los niños, recelosos.

-H-H-Hinata…

-Mmm… Hinata… ¿Sabes jugar?- preguntó otro dándole la pelota.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras la atrapaba en el aire.

-Bien, si nos demuestras que eres buena, te puedes quedar.

Hinata suspiró y los siguió hasta llegar al territorio que ocupaban. Dejó la pelota en el suelo y comenzó a patearla en torno los demás intentaban sacársela. En Konoha no solía jugar mucho con otros niños, aunque cuando Kiba-Kun la convencía, todos los demás debían admitir que ella no jugaba tan mal después de todo.

Después de varios minutos de juego, la pequeña Hyuga estaba bastante agotada, el agobiante sol se había hecho más fuerte hasta volverse insoportable y luego había comenzado a bajar hasta comenzar a despedir rayos anaranjados entre los edificios; Todo indicaba que ya atardecía…

¿¡YA ATARDECÍA!

"_-Entonces, hoy al atardecer quiero a mi hijo menor muerto por tus manos ¿Entendido? Eres uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, no creo que puedas perder una misión con un niño de 6 años…"_

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a acelerarse _"¡Lo he olvidado por completo…! No… no puede ser…"_ se dijo a sí misma. Había estado toda la tarde dando vueltas con Temari y jugando con esos niños que se había olvidado cual había sido su principal motivo por haber querido ir a dar un paseo por Suna… Sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle, _"No… soy la única que lo sabe… ¿Y si a ese niño le pasa algo por mi culpa…?"_

-¡Hinata-Chan, ven a seguir jugando, lo hacer muy bien!- exclamó una niña de cabello alborotado.

Ella no contestó y cerró las manos en puño. Tenía que concentrarse y pensar… pensar… ¿Dónde encontraría a ese niño…? ¿Estaría en la mansión del Kazekague como lo había visto el primer día…? No, era un día muy lindo como para que alguien se quedara encerrado en una casa…

Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse para poder pensar con certeza.

Pero al relajarse sintió otra presencia allí, una que no pertenecía a los niños de la plaza aquella, una presencia que estaba pendiente de ella, que clavaba sus fieros y punzantes ojos en ella quien sabe desde hacía cuanto tiempo…

Volteó con total rapidez y fijó sus blancos ojos hacia una terraza de una casa que estaba no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba. Un niño solitario, de cabello color sangre se encontraba allí sentado, mirándola fijamente como si estuviera examinándola en cada minucioso detalle.

Un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su columna entera, aunque trató de retenerlo. Centró los ojos en el niño que ahora había agudizado su mirada al cruzarse con la de ella, como si quisiera demostrarle cual de las dos era más mortífera; Hinata, ruborizándose avergonzada, desvió la mirada.

-Hinata-Chan… -la llamó otra vez la niña con voz cansada.- Te estábamos llamando, Baka… - Luego alzó los ojos donde Hinata había estado mirando y la desvió al instante, pasmada y atemorizada.- Es él… el Bakemono…

-¿He?- preguntó Hinata mirándola con duda.

-No te acerques a él.- le previno tomando un brazo y alejándola de él.- Es peligroso, todos le temen… puede matarte si te le acercas demasiado…

Hinata frunció el seño, ya había oído eso antes de Temari, pero…

"_Todos le tienen demasiado miedo como para eso… Dicen que es un__Bakemono__, incluso nuestro padre nos dice que nos cuidemos de él."_

Ella, su hermana, lo decía con cierta tristeza a diferencia de esa niña que hablaba con repulsión… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho de malo ese niño para que todos lo despreciaran de esa manera… ?

La niña Hyuga se soltó de su mano de un tirón y corrió hacia donde había estado parada antes para cumplir con su cometido. Pero él no se encontraba ya ahí. Cerró las manos en puño, no se iba a permitir errores… Utilizó una de las técnicas ninja que su padre le había enseñado y saltó ágilmente hacia la terraza de la casa donde él se había encontrado segundos antes.

Desde aquel lugar pudo divisar una melena roja que se perdía detrás de dos casas más.

Siguió utilizando esa técnica, saltando de casa en cada, hasta poder divisarlo; El estaba usando la misma estrategia; Saltaba de una casa a otra con mucha facilidad y rapidez, aunque no pareció percatarse de Hinata puesto que en ningún momento había volteado a verla, aunque algo le indicaba que él lo sabía perfectamente.

-¡E-ESPERA!- le gritó cuando solo llevaba cinco metros cerca de él.

Pero este no volteó, sino que aceleró más su paso, dejándola cada vez más atrás.

-¡HEY, NECESITO DECIRTE A-ALGO IMPORTANTE!

Pareció funcionar puesto que el niño fue deteniéndose lentamente hasta posarse sobre una terraza extensa, de espaldas a ella. Hinata aterrizó unos cuantos metros junto a él y sujetó sus rodillas con sus palmas, respirando entrecortadamente.

-E-eres muy… r-rápido… d-de verdad yo… c-casi…-murmuró.

-Dime qué quieres.- la interrumpió de manera cortante.

Hinata se enderezó y lo observó un tanto preocupada.

-B-bueno yo vi-vine a… e-etto… - juntó ambos índices y comenzó a jugar con sus yemas cuando hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa. Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de él.

-¡Habla ya!- la urgió, aún dándole la espalda.

-H-Hay una t-trampa… -explicó.- V-vine a advertirte… hay un par de personas que… que q-quieren m-m-matarte…

Hubo un leve silencio.

-¿Es esto una amenaza?- preguntó con desconfianza y sequedad.

-¡N-no no, claro que no…!- exclamó Hinata asustada y nerviosa negando violentamente con la cabeza.- Q-quiero decir… qu-que es… una… una… advertencia… es algo qu-que oí… Es p-papa que t-tengas cu-cuidado c-con ellos…

-¿Eso es todo?- inquirió interrumpiéndola el niño girando un poco la cabeza.- Pues no me importa tus advertencias.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el borde de la terraza, dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Espera!- ella extendió una mano hacia él.- ¿Q-qué no… no vas a h-hacer algo?

-Solo dime.- repuso, hablando lentamente.- ¿Quién dijo eso?

-B-Bueno… etto… -frunció un poco el seño, preocupada… ¿Estaría bien decirle que… que…? Cerró los ojos con pena- E-el K-Kaze-K-kague- S-sama y un j-jounin…

Volvió a reinar el silencio, el niño no se movió de su sitio como había hecho antes, sino que Hinata podría jurar que se había congelado. El sol ya casi estaba oculto entre los edificios, solo despedía un leve destello entre naranja y rojizo dejando tras sí el nacimiento de las nuevas estrellas y la luna, que llaca un poco más allá, tomando cada vez más fuerza en su brillo a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Mmm… **Daijobu ka**…?- preguntó la niña, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia él, primero dudosa, luego, un poco más decidida.- Y-yo s-solo i-intentaba…

Sus pequeños dedos rozaron apenas el hombro del niño cuando este se volteó por completo hacia ella dejándole ver sus ojos verdes claro surcados de unas negras ojeras antes de que fuera envestida por su brazo con una gran fuerza y rapidez, haciéndola a un lado con tanta violencia que la tiró al suelo y produjo que unas gruesas lágrimas de dolor brotaran de sus ojos...

Hinata abrió más sus ojos blancos brillantes hacia su atacante quien no la miraba, sino que sus ojos claros estaban puestos en un punto entre la obscuridad. Ella recorrió su vista desde ese punto, hasta el niño y luego hacia un muro situado justo detrás de ella, donde había ahora clavado un Kunai. Sus labios se entreabrieron sorprendidos y su corazón se aceleró sobremanera.

-Eres rápido y astuto, todo lo que se espera de el hijo del Kazekague… ¿No es así, Sabaku no Gaara?

Una figura alta surgió entre las sobras, del punto donde los ojos de Gaara permanecían clavados. Hinata lo contempló asustada, no lo había visto seguirlos en ningún momento… ¿Cómo es que había aparecido de la nada? Bueno, después de todo, debía aceptar que se trataba de un ninja jounin.

-¿Qué pasa, Gaara?- preguntó Surabi.- ¿Es que dos intentos de ser asesinado en dos días es mucho para tu conciencia?

-Damaré… -gruñó el pelirrojo con desprecio.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Dime ¿Extrañas a Yashamaru…?-pregunto este, en cambio.- He oído que su cuerpo quedó pulverizado… pobre… ni siquiera pude recoger cenizas para dejarlas bajo tu almohada…

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE CAYARAS!- le gritó el niño tensionando ambas manos y llevándolas a su cabeza como si le doliera terriblemente, ahora era él quien temblaba de pies a cabeza.- ¡No te permito… NO TE PERMITO QUE ME HABLES DE ESA MANERA!

El jounin sonrió y se posicionó para luchar mientras sacaba un kunai de la funda de su pierna. La arena de Gaara comenzó a fluir torno a él en tanto los segundos pasaban, como si se tratara de un lince que rodeaba a su amo, esperando que este le diera la señal para atacar a su presa.

Surabi arrojó otro par de Kunais que quedaron atascados en la arena de Gaara cuando esta formó un escudo a su alrededor. Surabi tensionó su mirada y esta vez fue él quien se lanzó hacia él utilizando Taijutsu en cada movimiento aunque ninguna de sus patadas o puñetazos fueron mucho más rápidos que el arena que rodeaba a su amo.

-¿Pero… de qué está hecha esta arena…?- murmuró Surabi tras propinarle una buena cantidad de golpes que no resultaron.

Gaara sonrió con malicia y alzó una de sus manos con lentitud. La arena que lo rodeaba se extendió lentamente como una serpiente hacia los pies de Surabi quien lo contemplaba atónito aunque en el momento en el que esta comenzaba a trepar por sus piernas, se alejó de ella dando un salto, lejos de ella.

-Si lo examinas bien, no eres muy bueno, Gaara.- se burló con una risa sarcástica.- Eres lento aún con tus técnicas… deberías mejorar en la academia ninja, aunque… claro, nunca llegaré a verte entrar ahí… morirás antes.

Gaara lo observó neutralmente, como si las palabras no le importaran o como si no encontrara significado en ellas.

-Tal vez.- murmuró.- Pero no porque yo muerta… sino porque serás tú.

Surabi arqueó una ceja, aunque su expresión de indiferencia no duró demasiado. La arena de Gaara había recorrido todo el trayecto alrededor del edificio y se había enroscado en los pies de Surabi desde detrás sin que este lo viera. Aunque cuando se percató de eso, ya era demasiado tarde.

Gaara alzó su mano derecha abierta y la arena comenzó a enredarse por sus piernas con más rapidez hasta cubrirlo por completo mientras su víctima forcejeaba.

El niño entrecerró los ojos con odio…

… y cerró la mano en puño.

Hinata abrió más los ojos, horrorizada cuando la arena comenzó a estrangular cada centímetro del cuerpo de Surabi hasta que este explotó en un mar de sangre. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, casi sin poder moverse.

Gaara lo observó con repulsión y alzó uno de sus dedos hacia él.

**-¡Shi ne**…!

-¡**iya**!- exclamó Hinata poniéndose de pié e interponiéndose entre Gaara y Surabi con los brazos extendidos.- ¡No le hagas daño! ¿¡No ves que no puede continuar!

Gaara fijó su vista en Hinata como si recién reparara en ella, aunque luego frunció el seño.

-Apártate.- gruñó.

-iie.- repuso moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, decidida.- No puedes matarlo.

Una nube de humo tomó lugar detrás de Hinata, esta miró por sobre su hombro para descubrir que Surabi había desaparecido a través de una técnica ninja dejando tras sí un charco de sangre reciente.

Hinata suspiró y bajó los brazos, sonrió levemente sin dejar de observar el charco de sangre… había salvado una vida esa noche después de todo ¿No?

Algo se sujetó a sus piernas con una fuerza sobre-humana y la alzó al aire mientras comenzaba a aprisionar sus brazos y su torso. Quiso gritar pero su voz junto con los latidos de su corazón se habían encontrado perdidos en el suelo de donde la había levantado hacía poco menos de un segundo.

Gaara la observaba desde abajo, con una mirada de desprecio que la paralizó más de lo que ya se encontraba. Él estaba usando la misma técnica que había usado con Surabi minutos atrás… entonces… él iba a… cerrar su mano en puño y… ella no podría soportar tal ataque… su pequeño cuerpo quedaría hecho pedazos si…

-Tu… tu eres una entrometida… - murmuró entre dientes.

Hinata no replico, sino que entornó los ojos con dolor y pena… ¿Entonces así moriría… a manos de… un niño al cual había prevenido del peligro…? Pero… ese niño, Sabaku no Gaara… ahora lo entendía… él solo estaba… resentido…

Gaara respiró hondo y volvió a cerrar su mano en puño mientras exclamaba el nombre de su nueva técnica asesina.

**-"SABAKU SOUSOU!"**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

Tercer capitulo... wow... ya hace casi una semana que comence el fic, paso rapido el tiempo para mi... jaja bueno, lamento haberlo terminado ahí pero un poco de intriga no viene mal en la vida...

Bien, supongo que era de esperar este final para Hinata... podría decir que impidió que la presa de Gaara escapara... aunque al menos hay que destacar que él la salvo al sacarla de la trayectoria del Kunai de Surabi...

Glosario:

**Otouto-San**: Hermano (menor)

**Arigato**: Gracias

**Sugoi**: Impresionante

**Ogenki deska?: **Como estas?

**Daijoubu**: Bien

**Ja ne-Bye**: Adios (Informal)

**Daijoubu ka**: Estás bien?

**Shi ne**: Muere!

**iya**: NO (para detener una accion)

**"Sabaku Sousou": **Funeral del Decierto (La tecnica jutsu-ascesina de Gaara).

No quiero agregar mucho más... me despido y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews =)


	4. Flores del Desierto

_Capítulo 4: Flores del Desierto_

-¡Hinata-Chan!- la llamaba la voz de la niña entre el escaso grupo de niños a esas horas ya.- ¿Dónde estás?

Temari se abrió paso hasta los responsables del cuidado de Hinata, aquellos niños a los que se las había dejado. Los miró ceñuda cuando ellos intercambiaron miradas de temor y nerviosismo entre ellos… _"¿Pero… que ha pasado?" _se preguntó.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?-preguntó, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas.

Los niños volvieron a quedar en silencio e intercambiar miradas nerviosas. Temari estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Observó alrededor, no encontraba a ninguna cabellera de color negro azulado entre las luces de los faroles que alumbraban a esas horas la plaza… entonces todo indicaba que allí no estaba.

-Yo te diré algo, **Temari-San…** -Una niña de cabello alborotado del color de la tierra se acercó a ella con seriedad.- Deja de buscar a Hinata, es un asunto perdido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ella arqueó una ceja.

-Para estos momentos, ella debe de estar muerta.

-¿¡**Nani**! – exclamó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, sin incitarse a pensar en la respuesta ni en el por qué.

-Como lo oíste.- La niña se cruzó de brazos.- La cabeza hueca de Hinata siguió a ese Bakemono cuando lo vio…

-¿Bake… mono…?- murmuró Temari sin voz.

-Hai, a tu pequeño hermano, el Bakemono.- se mofó ella con desprecio.- Todos saben que si te acercas a él solo encontrarás la muerte.

Temari no contestó. Sentía sus latidos resonando con estrépito en sus oídos… "_Ho no… esto es malo… oh no…"_ No había tiempo como para ponerse a meditarlo, corrió hacia la dirección en donde esa niña le había indicado con el dedo índice segundos atrás y utilizó una técnica ninja para saltar a la terraza de la casa y perderse de vista, yendo hacia allí a toda velocidad, siguiendo sus instintos.

-Estos son muy raros… -comentó uno de los niños observando el lugar por el que Temari había desaparecido.- Todos utilizan esas técnicas ninja…

-Es que no hay duda de que serán ninjas, Baka… - lo regañó la niña de cabello alborotado.- Unos repugnantes y sucios ninjas…

* * *

_"¿**Nande**… **Nan desu ka**… ?" _¿Acaso la muerte se sentía tan… neutra…? Era como si pudiera relajarse incluso, sintiendo el viento que acariciaba su cabello lentamente, dándole cosquillas incluso en la cara. Sus ojos no estaban cerrados con fuerza, sino que los había cerrado lentamente, como si aceptara el hecho de que pronto vendría el dolor… y luego… nada… Como en esos momentos, no sentía… nada…

…pero no había habido dolor…

Se animó a moverse un poco, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba inmovilizada, intentó respirar; Resultó. Sentía como el aire fresco de la noche penetraba en sus pulmones, como si ellos se aferraran a la vida, al igual que su corazón, que se había percatado de que seguía allí, palpitando, como siempre…

Se animó a abrir los ojos, solo vio la luna brillando como una figura fantasmagórica frente a ella. Las estrellas le hacían compañía esa noche, como pequeños faroles que la llenaban de alegría y agobiaban la tristeza de la oscuridad… Bajó los ojos lentamente, edificios y más edificios de un color arenoso se extendían bajo el cielo… Y frente a ella, un par de puntos de un color azul verdoso que la observaban como calando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con aquella mirada de hielo.

Los dientes de Gaara permanecían fuertemente apretados mientras él luchaba contra sí mismo, contra el impulso de cerrar su puño por completo o no, puesto que no lo había hecho del todo. Sus ojos aún permanecían fijos en los suyos y Hinata le devolvió la mirada con interés… ¿Por qué dudaba…?

Intentó decir algo, pero un instinto le previno y prefirió permanecer callada. Los segundos pasaban lentos, sin un sonido que pudiera percibirse a distancia. Una leve ventisca azotó sus cuerpos y despeinó sus cabellos, uno negro azulado y brilloso, y otro opaco y rojo como la sangre. Gaara cerró los ojos con una mezcla de resignación y culpa y relajó su mano mientras la bajaba lentamente hasta posarla a su lado.

La arena que aprisionaba a la niña fue aflojando su agarre y la bajó de su prisión. Ella se tambaleó un poco cuando sus pies pisaron el firme y frío suelo, aunque pudo recuperar la compostura sin problemas. Alzó sus ojos a Gaara, no con temor, sino con pena… "_Él solo está confundido… ¿No? Lo han tratado muy mal los demás niños… no es su culpa que sea así_…" Se dijo mientras llevaba ambas manos a su pecho y sonreía levemente.

-Vete.- le ordenó casi sin voz.

-¿Ha…?- Hinata borró su sonrisa y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Vete.- Repitió Gaara, esta vez con más decisión y dureza en su voz, aunque seguía con sus ojos cerrados, reacio a mirarla.- Si vuelves a… entrometerte, yo…; No volverá a… ocurrir… esto…

Hinata no dijo nada, sino que susurró un pequeño "adiós" penoso y se marchó de allí tal y como este se lo había ordenado, hasta perderse de vista.

Gaara permaneció tieso todo momento, observando la figura de ella marcharse hasta que ya solo pasó a formar un punto negro ante sus ojos. Cayó de rodillas, rendido al suelo y llevó una de sus manos a su frente y luego la desvió hasta el nacimiento de su cabello, entrelazando sus hebras de color rojo entre sus dedos. Abrió un poco los ojos, mirando hacia el charco de sangre que tenía no muy lejos de él… _"¿Nan desu ka…? esa… esa niña… S-su mirada… Su mirada no es como la del resto… _"

Entornó los ojos hacia el lugar por el que Hinata había desaparecido, cerró en puño su mano que reposaba en el suelo… "_Esa mirada… era… era diferente… No era… no era miedo…"_

Había estado acostumbrado a ver solo caras de terror a su alrededor, miedo, desprecio, rencor… todo menos… menos esa mirada de compasión, de pena… hasta de ternura que esa niña de Konoha había demostrado tener antes de matarla… ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a mirarlo de esa manera antes de que lo matara…? Es como si comprendiera perfectamente todas y cada una de sus razones y… y aceptara su destino… Además… ella lo había visto a punto de matar a ese esbirro de su padre… aún asi… ¿Aún asi no le temía…?

¿…Por esas razones él la había dejado ir…? Exhaló un alarido de frustración y con ambas manos estrujó su cabello, queriendo arrancárselo. Estaba confundido… esto estaba alterando su realidad… nadie lo amaba, a nadie le importaba… y el no amaba ni le importaba nadie, ni siquiera la vida de una niña cualquiera de Konoha… ¿Entonces porqué… porqué había sido débil…?

Respirando entrecortadamente, aflojó el agarre de su cabello y se miró ambas manos, una de ellas, la que había posado en el suelo, estaba manchada de sangre, de la sangre de Surabi… el jounin enviado por su padre para acabarlo…

"_-H-Hay una t-trampa… -explicó.- V-vine a advertirte… hay un par de personas que… que q-quieren m-m-matarte… _

_Hubo un leve silencio._

_-¿Es esto una amenaza?- preguntó con desconfianza y sequedad._

_-¡N-no no, claro que no…!- exclamó Hinata asustada y nerviosa negando violentamente con la cabeza.- Q-quiero decir… qu-que es… una… una… advertencia… es algo qu-que oí… Es p-papa que t-tengas cu-cuidado c-con ellos… _

_-¿Eso es todo?- inquirió interrumpiéndola, girando un poco la cabeza.- Pues no me importa tus advertencias._

_Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el borde de la terraza, dispuesto a marcharse._

_-¡Espera!- ella extendió una mano hacia él.- ¿Q-qué no… no vas a h-hacer algo?_

_-Solo dime.- repuso, hablando lentamente.- ¿Quién dijo eso?_

_-B-Bueno… etto… -frunció un poco el seño, preocupada…- E-el K-Kaze-K-kague- S-sama y un j-jounin… "_

Despues de todo su padre había intentado matarlo… de nuevo… y esa niña solo había ido a advertirle… Entornó los ojos. Esto no estaba bien… Alzó la vista a la luna, parpadeó neutro ¿Qué hacer…? No podía confiarse solo por eso… una tonta niña… eso era, solo una tonta niña…

* * *

No sabía que pensar, pues ¿Qué pensar? Había estado al borde de la muerte… solo había sentido una gran tristeza por él en esos momentos, sabía que eso en lo que se había convertido había sido por obra del desprecio y miedo de los demás… pues… ¿Qué le veían los demás…? Ese niño le parecía bastante normal, solo un poco resentido, pero normal, alguien que luchaba por sí mismo para defenderse… que casi se le había ido la mano con un jounin… pero un niño normal en fin que…

-HINATA-CHAN!

Alzó la mirada de sus vacilaciones y observó una niña de cabello rubio que se dirigía a ella velozmente con una sonrisa de profundo alivio en su cara.

Hinata detuvo su andar y la espero con expresión neutra.

-T-Temari-Chan…- susurró parpadeando atónita.- ¿Qué haces aqu…?

Temari llegó junto a ella y rodeó sus hombros con sus brazo.

-¡Baka, me preocupé mucho por ti!- exclamó nerviosamente.-¡Creí que algo te había pasado… que podrías estar muerta…!

Hinata entornó los ojos, otra vez…

"_-No te acerques a él.- le previno tomando un brazo y alejándola de él.- Es peligroso, todos le temen… puede matarte si te le acercas demasiado… "_

¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en recordarle que ese niño podría matarla? ¡Pues no lo hizo! ¿Por qué todos lo llamaban Bakemono…? ¿Qué prejuicio tenían contra él?

-Estoy bien, Temari.- Hinata se alejó de ella con expresión neutra.

Ella no dijo nada, sino que suspiró tratando de quitarse la sensación de ahogo de encima.

-Lamento haberte descuidado tanto, Hinata-Chan…

-No importa, volvamos a la casa.- sugirió ella sin poder evitar tener una mirada triste.

Temari asintió y ambas niñas comenzaron su trayecto en silencio de regreso a la mansión Kazekague. Ninguna de las dos niñas se atrevió a decir ni una palabra al respecto de la escapada de Hinata, ni siquiera al propio Kankuro cuando preguntó la razón por la seriedad de sus caras.

La niña Hyuga optó por irse a dormir temprano esa noche, no había comido mucho puesto que no había tenido nada de hambre.

En cuanto dejó a ambos hermanos en la sala y se encerró en su nuevo cuarto, se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio entre ambas camas y cruzo ambos brazos sobre la meza, apoyando la cabeza sobre esta mientras entornaba los ojos, volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-Sabaku no… Gaara… -murmuró apenas, recordando el rostro tenso del niño de cabello color sangre y ojos verdes azulados con prominentes ojeras que contrarrestaban con su pálida piel.- Me… me pregunto… ¿Por qué… por qué actúa así…? ¿Él… No tiene amigos…?

Bostezó revelando su falta de sueño de días, aún no había recuperado todas las energías del viaje que había realizado con su padre desde Konoha hasta allí, y además, el día aquél la había agotado mucho. Entrecerró más los ojos hasta solo llegar a observar un punto en la nada entre sus pestañas.

"N-no estará solo… Yo… yo seré su… amiga…"- pensó para sí misma.

Exhaló aire antes de que el sueño ganara aquella partida y su mente quedara completamente en blanco, para luego entrar en un mundo de profunda e infinita paz, como siempre lo sentía cuando soñaba.

* * *

-Ya se durmió… - murmuró Temari cerrando lentamente la puerta de la habitación, intentando no hacer el ni más mínimo ruido.

-¿Por qué estuviste rara toda la noche?- preguntó Kankuro.

Estaba jugueteando con unos hilos de Chakra que salían de sus dedos hasta una marioneta en miniatura que correteaba sobre la mesa, trabajo que Baki-Sensei le había encomendado como tarea para mejorar en su control hacia Karasu.

-Hinata fue tras Gaara.

Kankuro parpadeó confundido y miró a su hermana como si no comprendiera.

-Estas bromeando, Anee-San… - luego rió por lo bajo.- Hinata no es capaz de ir tras un tipo como Gaara…

-Pues lo hizo.- Temari se cruzó de brazos.- No quiso decirme por qué fue tras él.

-Al menos está sana y salva ¿No?- repuso Kankuro encogiéndose de hombros.- A lo mejor ni siquiera habló con él…

-iie… estoy segura de que habló con él… Le insistí para que me dijera lo que hablaron pero no hubo caso…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que la marioneta de Kankuro, que correteaba libre sobre la mesa, cayó al suelo. Este, maldiciendo, se agachó para levantarla mientras Temari se sentaba a su lado.

-Otouto-San… -murmuró mirando un punto vacío en la nada.- ¿Y… que tal si… Hinata es la respuesta a todos estos problemas…?

-¿Mmmh…?

Kankuro levantó la cabeza de debajo de la mesa para ver a su hermana, pero se golpeó la nuca con el borde de esta. Comenzó a maldecir otra vez mientras se sobaba la parte afectada.

-Ya sabes,- continuó su hermana sin darle importancia.- Hinata es diferente a los niños de por aquí… ella no es prejuiciosa ni tiene padres aquí que la influencien en contra de Gaara… ¿Y si ella logra hablar con él… hacerlo cambiar de parecer… obligarlo a ser normal otra vez…?

Su hermano arqueó una ceja.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirá… sin morir en el intento…?

Temari suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos, mirando a su hermano con aspecto cansado.

-Habrá que arriesgarnos, si todo sale bien, Gaara volverá a ser el de antes… Yo podría supervisarlos… ¿No es así? Cuando ambos se reúnan, podría permanecer escondida en un lugar, espiándolos y procurando que Gaara se comporte… Si actúa de manera extraña, intervendría. De esa manera cumpliré también con la misión… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Como digas, Temari… -Murmuró sin ganas su hermano quien volvía a manipular su marioneta.

-…y tú me ayudarás, Kankuro…

-¿Nani?- Este la miró con turbación.

-¡Pues claro, no pensabas que yo tendría las 24 horas del día libres…! Nos turnaremos para hacerlo, claro…

Sonrió ante la mirada de turbación de su hermano y se puso de pié.

-De acuerdo, entonces mañana nos espera un laaaargo día, Otouto-San… -comentó despeinando su coronilla.- ¡Así que no te acuestes tarde… **Oyasuminasai**!

* * *

Respiró un aire puro que llenó sus pulmones y le hizo sonreír, adentro de aquella mansión había un clima bastante denso, apenas se podía respirar bien por el calor… era como estar dentro de un inmenso horno…

Le parecía extraño que Temari le hubiera dado tanta libertad comparado con el día anterior donde se había esforzado tanto por cuidarla… Y más aún después de lo ocurrido en la noche… Giró la cabeza para ver sobre su hombro y comprobar extrañamente que ella ya no se encontraba allí, aún podía incluso recordar sus palabras:

-"_Diviértete todo lo que quieras hoy, Hinata-Chan, yo me iré de compras mientras." _

"_Bien, supongo que no hay problema entonces…"_ pensó sonriente, pensando en explorar la Villa libremente.

Caminar sola por allí, dándose su tiempo para admirar lo que observaba a su paso era relajante, a cada instante una leve ventisca de arena le daba un poco de aire fresco, aunque después de eso debía aceptar que incluso en las calles de Suna, el calor era agobiante.

-Qué extraño… aquí no venden flores… -murmuró para ella misma mirando a su alrededor cuando llegó a una parte donde las casas ya no eran tan grandes ni contiguas.- Tampoco veo alguna flor por aquí…

Otra leve ventisca de arena comenzó a azotar su cuerpo. Se cubrió la cara con sus brazos para que los granos de arena no entraran en sus ojos. Siguió caminando un par de pasos más hasta que observó otro montón de arena acarreada por el viento acercándose hacia ella. Suspiró y se preparó para cubrirse otra vez, aunque extrañamente, esa arena comenzó a arremolinarse a sus pies, Hinata bajó la vista, esa vez era bastante extraño, puesto que se trataba más de arena pura que granos de arena arrastrados por el viento.

Era un halo de arena.

Parpadeó confundida, y se agachó para rozarlo con sus dedos, este siguió danzando entre sus pies y luego se alejó de ella, hacia un tramo donde solo se veía arena, y más allá, el desierto que llevaba a Konoha.

Corrió tras el halo de arena, intuyendo que deseaba que lo siguiera. Este continuó su recorrido como una serpiente que se arrastra sin hacer casi sonido alguno hasta un pequeño montículo de rocas, donde comenzó a describir círculos alrededor. Junto a este montículo, muy pegada entre el nacimiento entre la roca y la arena, se encontraba una pequeña flor blanca, perezosa, que se extendía hacia el sol sin ganas, como si acabara de despertar.

Hinata se acuclilló frente a esta y observó la flor maravillada, rozando sus blancos pétalos con la yema de sus dedos mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-**Kawaii…** -murmuró con voz infantil, jugueteando con ella con delicadeza.

Acercó su nariz a ella y sintió su perfume, era tan bello, igual que la flor que la emanaba… tan singular…

Suspiró felizmente, luego cerró los ojos y permaneció un rato en silencio, oyendo el sonido del viento arrastrar los granos de arena.

-Es… h-hermosa, ¿Cierto?- preguntó ella en voz alta.- Gracias por… enseñármela.

Volteó y abrió sus ojos blancos, observando con infinita gratitud al niño que se encontraba observándola, parado sobre otro de los montículos hechos de rocas de alrededor.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos con recelo ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

Hinata en cambio siguió sonriéndole con sinceridad.

_"Otra vez esa mirada…"_se dijo el niño en su mente, entrecerrando más sus ojos verdes azulados, igual que el aguamarina _"¿Por qué esa mirada…?"_

-T-tu nombre es Gaara, ¿No es así?

Este no respondió, sino que se cruzó de brazos, de una manera distante, desafiándola con la mirada. Hinata tomo esto como una afirmación.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- preguntó este, en cambio.

-Hinata…H-Hyuga…

Le dedicó una radiante sonrisa mientras se ruborizaba, algo este no pudo pasar por alto, sino que sus ojos claros surcados de ojeras vagaron desde su sonrisa, a sus ojos blancos y luego a sus sonrosadas mejillas de niña.

-**Domo Arigato**… por mostrarme… esta f-flor… - repitió ella.- Creí que… que no habrían flores en el desierto.

-Incluso en el desierto más desolado hay algo tan bello como una flor.- murmuró el niño con el seño fruncido, seriamente, mientras se bajaba del montículo y caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

Hinata lo observó con atención ante sus palabras tan profundas, por la forma en la que lo había dicho, significaba que sabía perfectamente lo que querían decir si le buscabas otro sentido. Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, escrutando a Gaara caminar hacia ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, con aquella postura distante que seguía adoptando al tener sus brazos fuertemente apretados sobre su pecho.

-Esa mirada que tienes… -dijo por lo bajo, para sorpresa de esta que lo observó sin entender Para esos momentos, él estaba plantado delante de ella, quien seguía en cuclillas, observándolo con atención, como si se hubiese quedado atrapada en los ojos color Azul Verdozo del niño quien alzó una mano apenas, hasta dejar su dedo índice a pocos centímetros de los ojos de Hinata quien los abrió más, sorprendida.- …Y esos ojos…

-¡Hey, Hinata-Chan!

Hinata y Gaara voltearon sobresaltados para observar a otro niño más alto que corría hacia ellos, cargando una especie de mochila de su mismo tamaño, envuelta en vendas y de la cual sobresalía una gran mata de cabello amarronado de su extremo.

-Ahh… K-Kankuro-Kun… -respondió Hinata ruborizándose.

Este se detuvo frente a ella, comenzando a respirar de manera entrecortada por la carrera que había hecho.

-¿Has… visto a… Temari?- preguntó este, entre gemidos.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Hoo… bueno… -Se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza con nerviosismo, mirando a los lados como si esperara que ella apareciera.- Si… si la ves… dile que… que Baki-Sensei nos está esperando para un entrenamiento urgente… dice que quiere enseñarnos nuevas técnicas esta vez y… bueno… dile que se dé prisa…

-Hai… s-si la veo… le diré…- repuso encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por cierto… ¿Estabas aquí, sola?- preguntó, volviendo a mirar alrededor, buscando a alguien más.

Hinata separó los labios para responder y miró a Gaara para preguntarse por qué Kankuro hacía ese tipo de preguntas si es que su hermano menor estaba allí plantado junto a ella, aunque volvió a sellar sus labios cuando se percató de que a su lado no se encontraba nadie.

-E-Etto… -parpadeó confundida ¿En qué momento Gaara había desaparecido…?- C-creo que… que s-si…

Kankuro bufó y la observó con suspicacia.

-¿Y qué hacías aquí sola?- inquirió.- Se que Temari te permitió andar libremente por la Villa, pero es peligroso merodear por las afueras, hay muchos bandidos por el desierto, Hinata.

Ella lo miró neutralmente, luego asintió con la cabeza y decidió acompañar a Kankuro de regreso a las calles principales de Suna, antes de eso, le echó un último vistazo a la flor que Gaara le había enseñado quien ahora se movía por el vaivén del viento, haciendo que pareciera que la despedía.

Mientras caminaba escuchando algunas anécdotas divertidas que su compañero le relataba, comenzó a preguntarse qué razón podría tener el niño de cabello color sangre para escapar de la mirada de su hermano, aunque llegó a la conclusión de que él tendría la misma forma de ser resentida con todas las personas, inclusive con sus hermanos… ¿Y qué había de ella…? Pues… la estaba tratando diferente… ¿No?

* * *

-¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE HA IDO MAL AHORA!- rugió el Hombre poniéndose de pié de un salto y arrojando contra la pared un jarrón que encontró sobre su escritorio.- ¡TE ORDENÉ QUE LO MATARAS… Y ME VIENES CON QUE SIGUE CON VIDA…!

-¡Pero… Kazekage-Sama…!- las manos del jounin temblaron un poco al dirigirse a él.- ¡Gaara ya estaba avisado del ataque… sabía perfectamente mi localización y todo… estaba muy confiado…!

-¿De qué hablas…?- inquirió el Kazekague, respirando hondamente para calmarse.

-Yo lo oí cuando se lo decían…

-¿Quién fue… el traidor…?- preguntó lentamente el hombre, produciendo un tono seco en las últimas dos palabras.

-La niña de Konoha… señor…

El Kazekague frunció el seño de manera prominente y volvió a sentarse en su respectivo asiento, detrás de su escritorio, donde juntó ambas manos, de manera pensativa mientras era contemplado por Surabi con cierto temor.

-Así que… Hinata Hyuga… -suspiró con pesadez.- Esto es… exactamente el tipo de cosas del que le advertí que no se entrometiera… -murmuró para sí mismo.

-De cualquier manera… supongo que sigo vivo gracias a ella… -comentó Surabi con tono resignado.- la niña Hyuga se interpuso entre nosotros antes de que Gaara acabara conmigo por completo.

-Ese detalle no me importa.- Gruñó el Kazekague con voz de hielo.- Por esa mocosa entrometida ahora las cosas se han complicado, ahora tal vez Gaara este más alerta que antes… -Se quedó un momento en silencio, observando sus manos entrelazadas.- Pero… ahora que lo pienso… Cuando escapaste… ellos se quedaron solos… ¿No es así…? Pero ella… sigue con vida… -meditó lentamente, entornando los ojos.

El jounin asintió, sin poder adivinar que pasaba por la mente de su superior.

-Creo que… sé que puedo hacer al respecto para darle su merecido a ambos… -repuso, alzando su vista a Surabi y riendo con malicia.

-¿Señor?

-Por ahora no quiero que vuelvan a atacar a mi hijo hasta que yo de la orden. Eso será todo por ahora…

-¿Está seguro… lo dejará seguir atacando…?

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, Surabi.- meditó el Kazekague con una maligna sonrisa.- Gaara no volverá a atacar a nadie mientras la niña de Konoha esté cerca de él. Estoy seguro de que ella no sabe absolutamente nada de mi hijo y tal vez por ese motivo intentará acercarse a él.

Surabi no respondió nada, aún no entendía al cien por ciento las meditaciones de su superior.

-Gaara tendrá por fin un amigo si es que decide acercarse a Hinata.- dedujo, observando atentamente a Surabi.- Y ahí recién es donde entrarás tú.

-¿Yo… pero qué… qué debería hacer…?- preguntó, frunciendo el seño.

-Cuando notes un gran cambio en Gaara, quiero que reclutes a los mejores jounins y Chuunins de la aldea y los lleves contigo a una misión de rango A… pero te advierto que no les comentes que hay posibilidades de que el ochenta por ciento de ellos muera…

-Sigo sin entender, Señor.

-Pues verás.- El Kazekage apoyó los codos en el escritorio y posó su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas.- Esa misión consistirá en matar a la única amiga que Gaara tendrá en toda su vida... frente a sus ojos.

Surabi abrió más sus ojos, exaltado.

-¡Pero… Kazekague-Sama…!- Exclamó.- Si Gaara cambia… ya no habrá más asesinatos… ¡No es necesario otra muerte más… y si es así el… él volverá a ser como antes… o peor…!¡Y… Y además estará faltando a su palabra con el Hyuga de Konoha!

-Mi palabra se rompió cuando Hinata le previno de los asesinatos a mi hijo.- respondió con calma.- Además, en algún momento Hinata dejará la Villa y Gaara volverá a matar. Por eso quiero que él sienta el dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido como lo es su único amigo… Y cuando esté en un gran estado de shock, tu entrarás en escena y lo matarás desde atrás… De lo contrario él enloquecerá de odio y tratará vengarse… y así todo se complicará más. Por eso debes matarlo en esos momentos ¿De acuerdo?

Surabi no respondió nada por varios segundos, su expresión estaba bastante tiesa y por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo con el plan, pero contradecir al Kazekague significaría tener varios problemas que en esos momentos no necesitaba, así que solo se limitó a agachar la cabeza en señal de respeto.

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

Bien, supongo que ahora se comprende la situacion del Kazekague.. supongo que ha sido un poco cruel con el destino que les ha deparado a Gaara y Hinata... Pero por otro lado, todo indica que el "Bakemono" esta comenzando a interesarce por la pequeña Hyuga puesto que la trata diferente, más bien, su interes por ella erradica de su curiosidad por saber porque la mirada de ella es diferente a la de los demas, por qué ella no le expresa temor ni odio ni nada de eso, sino cariño y comprensión... Pues por parte de Hinata ya sabemos la respuesta... Ella cree que Gaara es normal, solo que esta resentido porque los demas lo han tratado de manera prejuiciosa.

Glosario:

**Temari-San**: Para referirse a personas de la misma edad o mayores como un sígno de cortesía, como un intervalo entre -sama y -chan.

**Nani**: ¿Qué?

**Nan desu ka**: ¿Por qué?

**Nande:** (Abreviación generalmente informal del ¿Por qué?)

**Oyasuminasai**: Buenas noches

**Kawaii**: Lindo/Bonito

**Domo Arigato**: Muchas gracias

Eso es todo por ahora, muchisimas gracias por los reviews y por agregar a favoritos y alertas!


	5. Yujo

_Capítulo 5: **Yujo**_

-¡Miauw!

-KANKURO, IIE.

-¡Demo… Anee-San!

-Dije que NO.

Hinta alzó sus ojos blancos de su sopa hacia los hermanos que seguían peleando a gritos, bueno, Temari era la que gritaba… El pequeño gato que Kankuro llevaba en los brazos solo maullaba de hambre, o tal vez de miedo por la feroz niña.

-¡Solo quiere un hogar…!

-¡Yo no limpiaré la porquería de ese animal!

-¡Demo…!

-Sácalo afuera, Kankuro-Baka.

Kankuro suspiró y bajó sus oscuros ojos hacia el blanco animal que ronroneó a gusto cuando este pasó una mano por su lomo.

-Yo lo… yo lo haré, Kankuro-Kun.- Se ofreció Hinata poniéndose de pié, sonriéndole amablemente.- Me llevaré un plato de leche… para él.

El niño la miró entornando los ojos con tristeza, luego asintió y le entrego a la peluda bola blanca después de que ella preparó la cena para este. Hinata subió las escaleras hacia la azotea y una vez allí, bajo al pequeño gato y dejó el plato a su lado; Instintivamente, el pequeño y hambriento animal comenzó a beber toda la leche.

Hinata sonrió y pasó un dedo por su lomo. Luego se puso de pié y levantó la vista para observar el cielo cubierto de estrellas donde brillaba la luna como el centro más llamativo, esa noche no hacía tanto frío, aunque una leve ventisca deambulaba por los lugares produciendo escalofríos de vez en tanto.

Dejó de perder su vista en el cielo al sentir un sonido como de una apuñalada no muy lejos del lugar de donde se encontraba, abrió los ojos asustada y dirigió su mirada hacia la baranda que protegía los bordes de la terraza. Había alguien sentado allí con un Kunai en sus manos, de espaldas a ella, con un cabello color sangre moviéndose lentamente por la influencia de la brisa.

-¡**Matte Kudasai!**- exclamó corriendo a su lado y arrebatándole el Kunai de las manos.

Gaara la observó sorprendido, parecía como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia antes; Sus ojos se abrieron más producto de la sorpresa, aunque luego frunció el seño de manera prominente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó secamente.

-¿¡Q-qué crees que… que haces!- exclamó Hinata, asustada, incapaz de expresarse por los nervios.

Gaara la observó por unos momentos sin decir nada, luego le quitó el Kunai y volvió a clavárselo en el brazo. El rostro de Hinata se ensombreció y se dispuso a sacárselo otra vez pero Gaara alzó su mano libre para comunicarle que esperara y le mostró cómo reaccionaba la arena cuando él intentaba abrirse una herida; Esta se interponía entre su piel y el Kunai creando una barrera.

La niña parpadeó confundida aunque no dijo nada, miró a su compañero a los ojos los cuales parecían algo tristes esta vez, la mirada de Hinata se relajó y suavizó, suspirando de alivio. Por unos momentos… había creído que él intentaba quitarse la vida o algo por el estilo…

Observó como él, después de comprobar que no había caso, arrojó el Kunai a un lado con frustración.

-¿P-puedo… sentarme…?-

Señaló la baranda que cubría los bordes de la azotea, el lugar situado a su lado; Gaara la miró primero a ella, luego a la baranda y finalmente volvió su vista al frente, dándole a entender que se lo permitía.

Ella se acomodó a su lado con sus piernas en el aire, observando desde lo alto del edificio las desoladas calles que se encontraban debajo. Sus ojos blancos, casi plateados, se dirigieron a Gaara quien poseía la vista perdida en un punto en la nada, incluso no le prestaba atención a ella esa vez.

-E-Etto… -comenzó.- ¿Por qué… q-querías hacerte daño?

-Yo no puedo hacerme daño.-contestó Gaara entornando los ojos.- Era solo una prueba, ya lo he hecho antes, pero sigo insistiendo siempre que puedo.

-¿Nande…?

-No quiero hablar de eso.- la evadió de manera cortante.

Hinata se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar las calles de debajo de manera neutral. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa, era tan reconfortante… además, ya no hacía calor en la noche… por lo que el clima seguía siendo fresco.

-Solo quisiera saber… -comenzó el niño.- ¿Por qué… me ayudaste… aquella vez?

-**Wakarimasen**… -respondió ella, frunciendo el seño levemente.

-Hablo sobre… lo que hiciste ayer… me avisaste sobre el intento de mi padre y Surabi sobre matarme… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hinata lo escrutó como si le hubiera preguntado algo totalmente obvio.

-Pues… es… es n-normal ¿N-No?- explicó.- D-debía… hacerlo… advertirte… E-es lo que cu-cualquiera habría hecho.

-Nadie lo habría hecho.- la corrigió.

-¿De qué hablas?- frunció el seño.

Gaara suspiró y alzó sus ojos hacia la luna.

-¿Qué no lo has oído? ¿No te han hablado de mi… no me han llamado fenómeno, Alimaña, Bakemono…?

-Bakemono… -repitió Hinata en un débil murmullo.

El niño la fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues eso es lo que todos dicen de mí, eso es lo que soy… por eso nadie me ama en este pueblo… todos me temen… creen que muerto estaré mejor… Cualquiera de aquí habría esperado con ansias el que anunciaran mi muerte si se hubieran enterado…

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamó Hinata.

-Pues tú eres la única entre todos aquí que habría sido la única capaz de prevenirme… -repuso frunciendo el seño, mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Todos los demás celebrarían mi exterminio.

Hinata se ruborizó notablemente y cerró las manos fuertemente en puño. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio que duraron eternamente, durante esos instantes, las palabras de Temari y esa niña de cabello alborotado recorrían su cabeza una y otra vez, taladrándola con sus palabras sin corazón… ¿Por qué…?

-¡Eso es inhumano!- exclamó, esta vez enojada mirándolo directamente mientras él volvía a tener su vista perdida. – ¡Yo no creo todo eso del "Bakemono" que eres ni que eres un asesino…!¡Los verdaderos Bakemonos son los que te han tratado así, tú no tienes la culpa de todo, yo se que eres un niño normal!

-¡Estas equivocada, si soy un monstruo!- la contradijo él mirándola con desprecio.

-¡Iie! ¡Claro no es así!

-¡Claro que lo es! Ni siquiera tengo amigos, jamás he recibido amor y no lo recibiré jamás!

Hinata y Gaara permanecieron mirándose, fulminándose el uno al otro con sus respectivos ojos. Él volvió a desviar la mirada mientras que la niña fruncía más el seño.

-¡Pues yo no te temo! ¡Yo puedo darte todo ese amor que no has tenido! ¡Yo no temo ser tu amiga, Gaara-Kun!

Gaara se sobresaltó y volteó hacia Hinata con expresión sorprendida, sus ojos permanecían muy abiertos reflejando los blancos de ella que permanecían decididos acerca de lo que sus palabras decían.

Hinata no desvió su mirada en ningún momento, no pensaba hacerlo, iba a cumplir con sus palabras… no tenía miedo.

La mente de Gaara comenzó a formar una especie de laguna de preguntas, volvió a preguntarse el por qué de esa mirada que a pesar de todo seguía demostrando compasión… _"¿Por qué es ella diferente…? ¿Qué tiene de especial…? ¿Y por qué me llama de esa manera…? nadie jamás me ha… " _Sus labios temblaron al querer exhalar palabras sin sentido que murieron en su garganta, volvió la vista al frente, aún mucho más confundido que antes y sin poder quitarse aún la imagen de la pequeña Hinata de expresión dulce y mejillas sonrosadas que lo miraba decididamente.

-¿Nan desu ka?- murmuró Gaara, entornando la mirada en un punto impreciso.

-Se que no eres un monstruo.- respondió la niña, sin tener temor en hablar esa vez. Se paró y se bajó de la baranda, observándolo mientras este le daba la espalda.

-Eres la única que opina eso.- Murmuró él con voz ensombrecida, sin mirarla.

-No me importa.

Gaara cerró las manos en puño.

-**Kusottare**.-musitó. – No sabes dónde te estás metiendo.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba hasta alcanzar el color del cabello de su acompañante.

-¡Demo… Yo sé…!

Gaara también se puso de pié y bajó de la baranda hasta estar a su altura, su rostro estaba tenso de rabia, ella no le había visto esa mirada desde que había discutido con Surabi…

-¡TU NO SABES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!- Le gritó con ferocidad, mientras ella retrocedía un par de pasos.- ¡NO TIENES NI IDÉA DE LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO, CREES QUE PUEDES SER MI AMIGA COMO SI NADA, CREÉS QUE ME ENTIENDES Y QUE PUEDES ARREGLAR TODO LO QUE ME HA PASADO PERO NO ES ASÍ!

La niña agachó la mirada sintiendo el peso de las réplicas de Gaara sobre ella, se intimidó tanto que hasta sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas de vergüenza.

-G-G-Gomenasai… G-Gaara-K-Kun… -murmuró mientras bajaba su cabeza y llevaba sus manos a su pecho, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa o intimidada.

Gaara siguió carcomiéndola con su mirada… Sus puños cerrados temblaron, aunque durante los pasados segundos en los cuales volvieron a quedarse en un sepulcral silencio, pudo oir perfectamente los gemidos de la niña.

-Mírame.- Ordenó inhalando aire pesadamente, intentando relajarse.

Hinata sacudió su cabeza pero Gaara dio un par de zancadas hacia ella y la tomó por ambas mejillas. Instantaneamente no pudo evitar dejar de fruncir su seño para pasar de una expresión enojada a una de sorpresa al sentir la humedad de sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Separó sus labios labios, absorto.

-¿E-Estás llorando…?- No obtuvo respuesta.- Mírame… **Onegai**…

Ser amable con ella pareció funcionar, puesto que Hinata alzó un poco su rostro hacia él, lentamente pero sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Poco a poco el niño pudo observar como las gruesas y cristalinas lágrimas de ella caían de sus ojos plateados que tenían una expresión realmente triste.

-Holle… -Gaara entornó los ojos.- ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella miró primero sus ojos, luego sus manos otra vez.

-**Watashi wa baka desu**… -murmuró con la voz quebrada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza produciendo que más lágrimas calleran y mojaran las manos del niño que aún aferraban sus mejillas.- ¡Yo solo quería… q-quería que no estés solo! ¡Sé que no eres una mala persona y que yo puedo darte amor…! …No se por qué me gritas…

Gaara no dijo nada, quitó sus manos ya húmedas de las mejillas de Hinata y las posó en su hombros, ella no lo miró en ningún momento, sino que siguió con sus ojos cerrados, reacia a ver la realidad; Aunque sintió al instante un tirón desde sus hombros y su pequeña espalda fue rodeada por otros brazos. Abrió los ojos son sobresalto cuando su húmeda mejilla se posó sobre el pecho de el niño, permitiéndole sentir los agitados latidos de su corazón.

-No quise decir eso.- musitó con remordimiento.- No pienso que seas tonta. Es que… estaba sorprendido y… reaccione mal. Realmente, si quiero ser tu amigo.

El niño la acercó más a su pecho hasta poder rozar su cabello negro azulado con su nariz y sentir su dulce aroma. Hinata no se atrevió a moverse, estaba realmente temblorosa y ruborizada hasta tal punto que creyó que su cuerpo entero se encenderían tanto que hasta Gaara notaría el calor que erradiaba.

-**Sumimasen**… Hinata…

* * *

-¡Damare!- masculló Temari posando una mano sobre la gran bocota de su hermano cuando Gaara había comenzado a gritarle a Hinata.

-¡Demo Hinata-Chan…!- comenzó a farfullar su hermano bajo el peso de su mano.

-Si no le hace nada no intervendremos.- le repitió Temari con sus ojos clavados en los niños.

Kánkuro frunció el seño entre enojado y preocupado y hermana destapo su boca.

-Ni siquiera sé a qué se refiere con todo ese palabrerío.- masculló.

-Yo si sé perfectamente a que se refiere Gaara.- comentó Temari de manera ausente.- Él intenta proteger a Hinata.

-¿Nani?- Kankuro arqueó una ceja.- ¿¡Pero ni siquiera oiste como la ha insultado…!

Su hermana suspiró y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Es que no sabes nada de la vida, Baka?- inquirió como si fuera obvio.- Aveces es necesario lastimar a las personas que amamos, aunque eso duela, para protegerlas si es realmente necesario… Mamá lo decía siempre…

-Sigo sin entender.

-¡Ashh…! Pues sabes perfectamente que a Gaara intentaron matarlo una vez… ¿Qué te asegura que no volverá a ocurrir? No quiere que Hinata se convierta en algo muy cercano porque podría estar en peligro.

-¿Un niño de seis años puede pensar tanto…? –preguntó Kánkuro, en cambio.

-Que tengas el cerebro del tamaño de un grano de arena no significa que Gaara no pueda ser inteligente.- se mofó Témari.

Su hermano la fulminó con la mirada y se quedaron en silencio, observando como Gaara sujetaba a Hinata por las mejillas y le pedía que lo mirara.

Temari suspiró y su hermano la miró con perplejidad.

-¿Qué tienes ahora?

-Se ven tan… Kawaii… -Témari llevó una mano a su mejilla, risueña mientras se ruborizaba.

-Bah… niñas… siempre creen que todo es hermoso… -masculló este por lo bajo, desviando la mirada de su hermana.

-Yo opino que hacen una hermosa pareja…

Kánkuro produjo un sonido entre disgusto y vacilación.

-¿Estas celoso, Otouto-San?- preguntó con suspicacia la niña.

-¿Nani? ¡Claro que no, Anee-San!- respondió este con brusquedad ruborizándose.

Témari rió y le dio un codazo.

-Bueno, nada dice que sea imposible… Despues de todo, hay un gran porcentaje de que tenga a Hinata como hermana política… Si no es de parte de Gaara, será de tu parte… ¡Sugoi!

-Témari.- la llamó su hermano colmado.- Damaré.

Ella sonrió y volvieron a observar a los niños los cuales hablaban en voz tan baja que apenas llegaban a oir algo. Hinata lloraba, de eso no había duda alguna, y Gaara parecía incapaz de saber en donde meterse para arreglar su error. Aunque finalmente ellos dos dejaron morir las palabras en un abraso.

La atmósfera entre Kankuro y Temari se convirtió de hielo, ella se sonrojó aún más y este no pudo evitar un leve quejido de molestia y vergüenza.

-¡Gaara…!- La niña dejó escapar un gran grito ahogado.

-Bueno… debo admitir que tiene caballerosidad.- supuso su hermano con la mirada clavada en ellos.

Permanecieron en silencio, Gaara volvía a hablar en voz tan baja que apenas se lo oía, Hinata después de oír las palabras del niño, asintió apenas y separó sus manos de su pecho para rodear la espalda de él con un movimiento tan despacio que parecía temer que él volviera a gritarle si lo hacía.

-Temari, vamos.

La niña de cabello rubio lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Nande…?

-¿Acaso estás esperando a que se besen o que…?- masculló él dándole la espalda.- Ya no creo que Gaara le haga daño alguno.

Témari suspiro, debía aceptar que las palabras de su hermano menor eran ciertas, por lo que se alejó de su escondite y lo siguió hasta escabullirse por las escaleras que daban a los pisos inferiores.

* * *

-Ya no llores.

El niño se separó de ella, tomándola nuevamente por los hombros y la miró a los ojos con seriedad.

Hinata tomó aire y se dio valor para devolverle la mirada; Los ojos cálidos de él estaban atentos a cualquier respuesta repentina que ella diera.

-A-Arigato… Gaara-Kun…

Este entornó la mirada hacia ella, como una exhibición hacia una sonrisa que no tenía. Luego, alzó sus ojos a la brillosa luna sobre sus cabezas, la cual estaba a punto de entrar a su fase Menguante, tal y como su difunto tío Yashamaru le había enseñado.

"Yashamaru…" pensó su nombre casi sin darse cuenta y no pudo evitar que un dejo de tristeza recorriera su rostro "¿Tendrá ella el mismo falso amor que tu me diste…?"

Gaara volvió la vista hacia Hinata quien ni siquiera se había atrevido a moverse ni un centímetro.

-No, Tu eres diferente… -murmuró limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de la niña con sus propias manos.

Volvió a entornar los ojos, como un fantasma de su sonrisa.

* * *

Bien, podría decir que acá se abre camino a una amistad, aunque eso no indique que todos y cada uno de los problemas se hayan solucionado... Ademas, Gaara aún sigue siendo el mismo, con apenas un poco más de tacto que antes, pero tardará en cambiar completamente, claro, pero nadie dice que las cosas puedan empeorar. Despues de todo, esta es solo la primera parte, creo que si no lo pienso mal ya habré llegado a la mitad de la primera.

Glosario:

**Yujo: **Amistad

**Matte Kudasai**: Espera, Detente

**Wakarimasen**: No entiendo, No comprendo

**Kusshotare**: Imbécil, estúpido (Como se ve, Baka es un insulto amistoso a comparación de este que es ofensivo)

**Onegai**: Por Favor

**Watashi wa **(Yo soy)** Baka ****Desu **(Un/a Tonta)... (**DESU** No tiene traduccion)

**Sumimasen**: Lo siento, Lo lamento

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, Tengo que agradecer sus reviews y alertas y tambien a Miku-Chan por su review que me hizo pasar un divertido momento... siento lastima por Sasori... ¿Por qué los pelirrojos de Naruto serán tan Kawaii...?

Ha, y feliz Halloween a todos n.n


	6. Devolviendo un Favor

_Capítulo 6: Devolviendo un Favor_

Caminó un par de pasos, con sus ojos claros clavados en la perilla de la puerta. No podía hacerlo ¿Qué la ataba tanto? Volteó la cabeza para ver sobre su hombro a la persona que lo había acompañado hasta allí, un niño que permanecía contemplándola expectante; No sonreía, pero su mirada lo hacía por él… Apenas lo conocía hacía un par de días, pero ya podía notar una expresión mucho más luminosa en la sombría cara que había tenido la primera vez que lo había visto.

-¿**Nande**?- preguntó frunciendo el seño.

-**N-Nan demo nai**…-Se apresuró a responder ella ruborizándose.

Pero no entró en el departamento, sino que permaneció parada allí, observándolo.

-Deberías entrar entonces, es tarde y hace frío.

-¿Por qué no vives en el mismo apartamento que tus hermanos, Gaara-Kun?- preguntó levemente Hinata, en cambio.

Gaara emitió un leve quejido de molestia y bajó un poco la mirada con expresión seria. No parecía dispuesto a responder, por lo que intuyó ella. Hinata inclinó un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada "_No tengo nada de tacto… hay cosas de las cuales tal vez le duela hablar_".

-Etto… no… no era mi intención incomodarte… -se apresuró a decir.

-Iie, no lo hiciste.- murmuró el niño.- La verdad es que mi padre me asignó un cuarto diferente, eso es todo.

-**Sooka**… - Hinta percibió cierto grado de tristeza en la mirada del niño, ahora estaba completamente segura de que todo lo que tuviera algo que ver con los raros hechos que sucedían en la vida de él se debía a una triste razón.- Gomen… por… preguntar…

Gaara negó con la cabeza lentamente, luego suspiró y se irguió un poco más.

-Bien, **Mata ne**.

Ella lo vió saludarla con la mano y comenzar a caminar hacia el final del pasillo donde lo esperaban las escaleras de bajadas.

Suspiró cuando ya le había dado la espalda, ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto en aceptar la amistad de una niña que no sabía nada de él como lo era Hinata? Frunció el seño, "Bueno, es mi única amiga ahora… Todos los demás me temen demasiado como para acercarse a mi y hablarme normalmente…"Su expresión se entristeció de repente "No importa lo que diga esa tonta de Hinata… sigo siendo un Bakemono para todos los demás…"

-¡**Matte**, Gaara-Kun!

Volteó un poco la cabeza sobre su hombro y no supo porqué, en una rápida reacción sintió una carga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo desde su pecho, como si su propio corazón la hubiera producido… Sus ojos se abrieron más, estupefactos al sentir un par de pequeños labios. Sus propios labios se entreabrieron por la misma sorpresa, sus pupilas del color del Aguamarina se clavaron en Hinata quien tenía los suyos cerrados y estaba como un tomate de tanto ruborizarse.

El niño tembló un poco y sintió una molestia bastante aparente y caliente en sus propias mejillas que pocas veces había sentido en la vida, pero no tan agudamente como esa vez; Sobre todo lo sentía en su mejilla derecha, donde los labios de Hinata estaban haciendo contacto con su piél.

Quiso preguntarle que demonios estaba haciendo pero sus labios solo temblaron un poco, incapaces de hablar.

Pasadas lo que parecieron horas, la niña se separó de él y sus blancos ojos lo miraron con vergüenza mientras se encogía en su lugar y juntaba ambas manos en una postura inocente. Luego de ver la expresión de su nuevo amigo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y el color de sus mejillas se concentró más.

-¿N-Nan… **Nande**…?- balbució Gaara, inmóvil.

-E-El be-beso de… de las b-buenas no-noches… -respondió apenas, entreabriendo un poco sus ojos, con miedo de mirarlo.

Gaara no respondió, sus labios aún seguían entreabiertos y el calor en sus mejillas no se iba. Volteó hacia la dirección contraria en la que Hinata estaba, sintiéndose avergonzado por esa reacción tan estúpida por la que su cuerpo estaba pasando por culpa de un simple beso.

-B-Bien… - Hinata llevó un dedo a sus labios, nerviosa.- Ah-ahora si me… me iré…

Hinata giró sobre sus talones y hechó a correr en la dirección de la cual había llegado. El niño no pudo evitar perder su mirada en su corto y rebelde cabello que relucía de un tono negro azulado. Volteó bruscamente hacia delante cuando la vió detenerse delante de la puerta y disimuló caminar despreocupadamente, como si nada habría sucedido.

Cuando holló el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, su temblorosa mano se dirigió a su mejilla, donde podría jurar que aún sentir el tibio calor de los labios de Hinata y sintió una extraña sacudida en su estómago.

Entornó los ojos "¿Qué demonios es esto…?" se preguntó mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras. "¿Qué son estas sensaciones tan raras…?"

* * *

-Creo que estas de buen humor hoy, Hinata-Chan.

La niña Hyuga le dedico una pequeña sonrisita a su amiga Temari y levantó los platos de la mesa, los cuales habían usado para almorzar.

-¿Segura que no quieres que yo los lave?- se ofreció mientras dejaba los platos junto a ella.

-Iie, puedo sola, Arigato… Puedes ir a jugar afuera si quieres, Hinata, es un hermoso día… Yo también saldré en cuanto termine.

-Hai.

Una vez terminada su labor, Hinata salió por la puerta y en cuanto la cerró tras su espalda, comenzó a correr por el largo pasillo, directo hacia las escaleras.

-¡**Matte Kudasai,** Hinata!- la llamó una voz conocida.

Un niño pelirrojo permanecía parado justo detrás de ella, delante de las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza.

-Gaara-Kun… -La niña lo observó sobre su hombro con sorpresa.

-¿Tienes un momento, **Douzo**?- preguntó de manera neutral.

-¿U-un momento…?- repitió parpadeando con leve confusión- H-Hai…

Gaara dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente, subiendo las escaleras. La niña se puso en marcha y lo siguió a paso lento, con expresión de perplejidad… _"¿Qué sería lo que tenía en mente?"._

Observó cómo él seguía su camino, atravesando la terraza, y se apoyaba contra la baranda que recubría los bordes, observando el cielo con la vista perdida en él.

Ella sonrió levemente cuando la luz del sol radiante llenó su cara, hacía mucho calor como cada día, pero debía aceptar que las noches eran agradables... Imitó a Gaara, por lo que también se sostuvo de la baranda, a su lado y contempló el cielo despejado y azul que se alzaba sobre ella..

Luego, se dio sombra sobre los ojos posando su palma en su frente y trató de divisar el horizonte, hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su querida Konoha, aunque no distinguía al menos algún árbol que iniciara los comienzos de su tan anhelada aldea, aunque solo podía divisar como la arena del desierto y el cielo azul sin nubes se juntaban en una delgada franja que era hasta donde sus ojos llegaban.

-Mmm… -bajó su mano desde su frente y suspiró.- Si tan solo pudiera usar mi Byakugan como Neji… tal vez podría ver Konoha… -Su voz sonó tan baja que apenas ella pudo oírla.

Sonrió levemente, no podía comparase con Neji, él definitivamente era un buen luchador del clan Hyuga comparado con ella quien apenas podía saber los movimientos básicos en una pelea ninja… dentro de dos años comenzaría la academia, al igual que otros niños, para convertirse en Shinobi y solo esperaba poder aprender a desarrollar su visión antes o durante ese periodo.

Volvió a mirar a Gaara, quien, para sorpresa de ella, había estado contemplándola desde quien sabía cuanto tiempo. Se ruborizó notablemente y abrió más sus blancos ojos perlados por la sorpresa.

-Dime, Hinata… -su voz parecía calmada, como si no tuviera ánimos de hablar.- ¿Sigues teniendo esa descabellada idea de ser mi amiga?

Ella parpadeó confundida ante su pregunta.

-No es descabellada.- repuso seriamente.- Estoy decidida y no cambiaré de idea… Por ningún motivo

-¿Por ningún… motivo…?- Gaara entornó los ojos.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, formando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Frunció el seño, luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente con frustración "_Si hay un motivo por el cuál podrías dejar de quererme… _" pensó "_El __**Shukaku**__… si supieras… aún nadie te lo ha dicho… estoy seguro… ¿Y si lo supieras… me temerías de una buena vez, como todos?_"

-Gaara-K-Kun… -Hinata se acercó más a la baranda para ver bien su rostro.- ¿ D-**Do shita no…**?

-**Nan demo nai**.- respondió sin mirarla.- Es solo que… no quiero herirte.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si los niños de la aldea se enteran de que eres amiga de un **Bakemono**… seguramente te tratarán igual que a mí… será mi culpa.-La observó a los ojos con seriedad - No quiero que salgas perjudicada por mí.

Quería darle a entender al cabeza dura que tenía frente suyo que no era mala persona, que era uno de los niños más amables que había conocído en el fondo… solo que había sido incomprendido y mal juzgado toda su vida, entonces… ¿Por qué a ella, quien intentaba acercarse, la trataba diferente, sino?

-Iie.- Su sonrisa aún no se había borrado de su rostro.- No me importa en absoluto.

Gaara suspiró y contempló sus ojos de color perlados.

-Te oí hablar algo sobre un Byakugan.- repuso, en cambio, cambiando de tema para olvidar todo aquel inconveniente.

-Ho… pues… si… -admitió ella con cierta timidez.- Es una técnica especial de… de línea sucesoria de mi familia… -explicó ante la mirada atenta de su amigo.- Es una visión especial… según mi padre… Mi… mi primo, Neji-San tiene es un año mayor que yo y ya sabe usarlo muy bien… P-Pero yo soy incapaz aún… yo solo se usar el **Juken, **que son técnicas especiales del Clan…

-**Sooka**… -Gaara le hechó una mirada distraída a un pájaro que sobrevolaba la terraza.

-E-en realidad… soy una de las mas d-déviles de mi f-familia… -murmuró con pena.

-Yo no opino eso.- la interrumpió el niño con aires supuestamente distraídos.- Eres una persona bastante decida, Hinata.

-¿De verdad?- inquirió con sorpresa esta.

-Hai. Tienes bastante coraje para… para… para muchas cosas.-quiso añadir "para ser amiga de un demonio" pero prefirió callárcelo si es que no quería perder lo poco que había llegado a conseguir que realmente importaba ahora en su vida.

Hinata le sonrió otra vez, ruborizándose por su consideración, bueno, los elogios solían parecerle bastante bochornosos, y mucho más viniendo de un niño como lo era Gaara.

-**Arigato Gozaimazu**, Gaara-Kun.

Se quedaron el silencio por unos minutos en los cuales ambos permanecieron contemplando el cielo despejado. Gaara sabía perfectamente que le debía mucho a la niña que tenía a su lado en esos momentos, lo había planteado en su mente toda la noche anterior (Ya que era incapaz de dormir por razones obvias… aunque claro, contarle eso a Hinata conllevaría decirle la razón, la cual temía hacer). Pues bien, le debía ese favor y creía ya tendré la solución.

Luego de meditarlo seriamente, el niño suspiró y volvió a dirigirle la palabra de forma decidida.

-Tengo una idea.- captó la atención de su amiga de inmediato.- Voy a ayudarte a usar el Byakugan.

-¿**Nani**?- Hinata lo contempló perpleja, como si le hubiera dicho que iba a saltar de aquella misma terraza en aquel momento.

-Como lo oíste.- El niño se separó de la baranda y se cruzó de brazos.- Te ayudaré a desatar el poder de tu línea sucesoria. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, Hinata. Y no aceptaré un rechazo.

Ella no respondió nada, seguía sobresaltada por la idea tan descabellada que se le acababa de ocurrir. Observó sin decir ni una palabra como Gaara respiraba hondamente y se colocaba en una posición defensiva.

-Bien… eso debería activarse por sellos, ¿No es así?

Parpadeó absorta, sin moverse de su sitio ¿Pero que rayos tenía ese niño en mente…?

-¡**Ora**! No te quedes ahí parada.

La niña dio un respingo y tomó aire rápidamente antes de asentir con la cabeza, aunque siguiera pensando que aquello era realmente una barbaridad… ¿Cómo podía un niño ageno al clan Hyuga enseñarle a usar su Byakugan…?

Le mostró torpemente la leve secuencia que su padre le había mostrado, uno tras otro bajo la atenta mirada de Gaara quien parecía leer sus movimientos con bastante suficiencia en su mirada.

-Bien… Es mi turno.- anunció cuando Hinata lo contempló expectante. -**Uma, Tora, Ousu, Usagi, Nezumi, Uma, Inu, Usagi, Tora, Nezumi, Ousu-Buta, Unu, Usagi , Tora**.- recitó rápidamente en tanto repetía los mismos sellos por sí mismo.

-¡**Sugoi**!- exclamó la niña en tanto observaba la rapidez con la que los hacía.- A mí me tomo semanas aprenderlos…

Gaara levantó la vista hacia ella y pronunció un leve sonido que sonó como de superioridad.

-Voy a ayudarte a aprenderlos a la perfección. También voy a ayudarte con tu Juken.

-**Demo…** ¿Podrás hacer todo eso…?

-Claro.- el niño se cruzó de brazos.- Ahora quiero probar tu Juken, dáme tu mejor golpe.

Titubeó un poco antes de decidirse a arremeter contra él, su padre le había enseñado algo de Juken, leves técnicas del clan desde los tres años, aunque no estaba segura de emplear aquello con Gaara… ¿Y si…?

-Etto… Yo n-no quiero…

-¡Eso no importa, pruébalo!

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldiciéndose por dentro por lo que hacía, su padre le había dicho que no debía atacar a nadie excepto que fuera un enemigo… y bueno… las sesiones de práctica… ¿Pero acaso aquello que estaban haciendo en aquel momento no era una sesión de práctica… ?

Su puño fue frenado cuando lo había dirigido hacia su amigo, se permitió abrir los ojos para observar como una fina barrera de arena se había predispuesto entre ella y Gaara para defenderlo de su ataque.

-¿**Konna mon naru kai**?- inquirió él, con una mezcla de diversión y enojo.

Hinata frunció el seño, claro que no lo era… Se separó de él rápidamente y centró su vista en tratar de divisar sus puntos de Chakra como su padre le había explicado, aunque claro, sin ayuda de su Byakugan sería imposible. De cualquier manera intentó emplear sus técnicas aprendidas, aunque en ningún momento pudo acertarle a Gaara, su arena actuaba instantáneamente como una defensa sin que él moviera siquiera un dedo.

* * *

Ya había transcurrido toda la tarde rápidamente, en la cual se habían dedicado a entrenar, claro que el niño apenas había tenido la necesidad de moverse puesto que era Hinata quien utilizaba todos sus movimientos. Cuando se habían percatado del transcurso rápido del día cuando el sol había comenzado a ocultarse, decidieron parar el entrenamiento.

-Creo que ya puedes realizar los sellos con más rapidez.- comentó Gaara mientras la observaba practicarlos desde la baranda de donde permanecían sentados, despues de una larga tarde de entrenamientos.

-H-Hai… -murmuró ella respirando difícilmente por el agotamiento.

-Deberías descansar.

-Iie, quiero mejorar… -repuso ella negando con la cabeza.- Cuando vuelva a Konoha… le mostraré a mi padre que me… h-he vuelto tan fuerte como Neji-San… estoy decidida.

Gaara tomó las manos de la niña con las suyas, aferrándolas con delicadeza como si se trataran de porcelana. Hinata enrojeció al sentir sus manos en contacto con otras agenas aunque no dijo nada, sino que no pudo evitar mirar los ojos verdosos de su amigo.

-**Onegai,**ya te has esforzado demasiado por hoy.- le pidió calmadamente.

La niña no dijo nada, sino que se sintió incapaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera podía despegar los ojos de los de Gaara quien la contemplaban insistentes. Sintió sus manos siendo aferradas más fuertemente, como si le transmitiera la preocupación que sentía a travez de ella.

-G-Gaara-Kun… -ella entornó los ojos mientras sonreía levemente. Iba a decir algo que había tenido en mente durante todo el día, ahora que sentía el peso de la mirada aguamarina del niño sobre ella sabía que podría hacerlo sin remordimiento ni preocupación por nada más. Separó sus labios para comenzar a hablar. -T-tu…

-¡Hinata-Chan!

Ambos voltearon hacia la figura de una niña de cabello rubio que se encontraba subiendo los últimos peldaños de la escalera con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios. Sus negros ojos se dirigieron hacia la pareja de niños que se encontraban sentados en la baranda y su sonrisa se borró tan rápido como su voz había interrumpido el momento.

-Hoo… amm… etto… -intentó justificarse mientras un leve tono rosado invadía sus mejillas.- Lamento interrumpir… yo solo… buscaba a Hinata para la cena…

Gaara y Hinata observaron a Temari con incertidumbre, luego, siguiendo la vista de ella observaron sus propias manos entrelazadas dándoles un extraño significado para alguien que no entendía la razón iniciál por la cual se encontraban así.

La de ojos blancos enrojeció de tal manera que podría haber mimetizado con el cabello de su amigo y dio un respingo, soltándose de él tan rápido como sus movimientos se lo permitieron.

-Ho… amm… bueno… -Témari intentó enfocar su vista hacia otro lado mientras se rascaba la mejilla en señal de sentirse como una leve molestia.- Solo… te espero abajo…

La niña dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar los escalones por los que había venido; Hinata se bajó de la baranda y la siguió rápidamente, evitando mirar a su amigo hasta que su negro y brillante cabello de un tono azulado se perdió de vista a los ojos de Gaara.

Él entornó los ojos y, suspirando, observó el negro cielo donde se alzaba su tan alabada luna que casi ya no era visible.

-Tan perfecta… tan bella… Tan despreocupada… tan pura… Ya he encontrado algo que se le paresca… - murmuró para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos con una infinita calma.

…Hinata…

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

Bien, me ha costado escribir este capi... lo he modificado unas tres veces aunque al final le he dejado un "relleno" para no hacer la historia tan corta... Por ahora solo podría decirse que estan sucediendo las cosas que aveces suelen suceder... ¿Quien no ha confundido amor con amistad? Esa sería la respuesta exacta a las confuciones que Gaara siente inconcientemente, aunque claro, aun es un niño como para darse cuenta de un sentimiento como ese, y más si el ni siquiera ha sentido el verdadero afecto del amor... por eso es complicado y deseo explicarlo...

Glosario (He decidio añadir palabras ya puestas en capitulos anteriores, por si algunas son dificiles de recordar)

**Nande: **Abreviatura del ¿POR QUE?

**Nan demo nai: **No es nada/ No pasa nada

**Sooka: **Entiendo/Ya veo

**Mata ne: **Nos vemos

**Matte: **Espera (Forma abreviada del Matte Kudasai)

**Matte Kudasai: **Espera/Detente

**Douzo: **Por favor (Sinonimo de Onegai)

**Shukaku: **Monstruo mapache de una cola que Gaara posee sellado en su interior

**¿Do Shita no?: **(Se lee /_Toshtano_/) ¿Que sucede?

**Bakemono: **Monstruo

**Juken: **Técnica Hyuga llamada "Puño suave"

**Arigato Gosaimazu: **Muchas gracias

**¿Nani?: **¿Qué?

**Ora: **¡Vamos!

**Uma, Tora, Ousu, Usagi, Nezumi, Uma, Inu, Usagi, Tora, Nezumi, Ousu-Buta, Unu, Usagi , Tora: **(Conjunto de sellos que se obtiene para activar el Byakugan) Caballo, Tigre, Verraco, Liebre, Rata, Caballo, Perro, Liembre, Tigre, Rata, Verraco, Caballo, Liebre, Tigre.

**Sugoi: **Asombroso

**Demo: **Pero

******Konna mon naru kai: **¿Eso es todo?

******Onegai: **Por Favor

Debo agradecer sus reviews y Alerts n.n y ademas tambien debo un gran agradecimiento a aquellos que siguen este fic! Nos vemos pronto!


	7. Lágrimas de un Demonio

_Capítulo 7: Lágrimas de un Demonio_

Salió a encubiertas de la mansión Kazekague con una jarra de agua en sus manos amenazando con volcarse a cada trote que daba puesto que ya era muy tarde como para pasear libremente por la aldéa. Cuando salió de las calles principales, comenzó a caminar más calmada y disimuladamente que pudo hasta desviarse hacia el desierto que nacía en los límites de Suna y llegaba hasta Konoha…

Esa noche seguía siendo perfecta como todas las demás, el frío viento azotaba su cuerpo entero, pero era agradable despues de un intenso día de entrenamiento en la Terraza de la manción Kazekague, como venía haciendo desde hacía cuatro días atrás.

Volvió a contemplar el horizonte, ahora surcado de estrellas que se juntaban en una franja con la arena oscurecida… y casi invisible… más alla…

…Su tan amada Konoha…

-**Otoo-san…** Neji-San… Kiba-Kun… Tenten-Chan… -Pronunció los nombres de las personas que más hechaba de menos en su aldea… se preguntaba cuando volvería a verlos… Pegó su mentón a su pecho antes de pronunciar el último nombre, casi solo con un movimiento de sus labios.- N-Naruto-Kun…

No pudo evitar una ingenua sonrisa durante unos eternos segundos… como extrañaba a ese niño tan torpe pero simpático…

Llevó una mano a su mejilla y se sobresaltó por lo tibia que se encontraba. Se despojó de aquellos pensamientos tontos y buscó con la mirada la razón por la cual había ido hasta allí; El montículo de rocas donde se encontraba la pequeña y blanca flor que Gaara le había enseñado hacía una semana atrás… Pues aún allí se encontraba, un poco reseca por las constantes horas de sol y escasa agua. La observó con pena y roció en la flor toda el contenido de la taza que había tomado prestada de la mansión Kazekague.

-Si le das demasiada agua, se ahogará.

Hinata se sobresaltó al oir aquella voz a sus espaldas, no pudo reconocerla al acto, puesto que al comenzar a oírla había dado tal respingo que había arrojado toda el agua que aún quedaba por rociar sobre ella misma.

-¡N-no me as-asustes así, Gaara-Kun!- exclamó poniéndose de pié y sacudiendo su ropa mojada cuando escuchó las pisadas acercarse detrás de ella, lentamente cual depredador al acecho a su presa.

No obtuvo respuesta, aunque no se volteó a mirar. Durante la semana que llevaba ya en Suna, podría decirse que había logrado a conocer de una manera un poco más precisa las costumbres de su amigo.

Los pasos se detuvieron y sintió una respiración junto a su cuello, como alguien que se había agachado hasta alcanzar su estatura… Su corazón latió acelerado; Gaara no era mucho mas alto que ella teniendo casi la misma edad.

-Así que estás formando un gran lazo con mi hijo… ¿Verdad?

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer aquella voz adulta, superficial y autoritaria. Volteó rápidamente mientras se alejaba del Kazekague quien la miraba con una evitente expresión de burla en su rostro…

La niña abrió más ambos ojos perlados mientras le brindaba una expresión de terror… La taza de agua resbaló de sus manos y calló al suelo entre la arena. Su mente comenzó a confundirse y a plantearse una gran variedad de preguntas mientras contemplaba los oscuros ojos del Kazekague "¿Qué rayos hace un hombre co-como él aquí… a estas h-horas? ¿Qué… qué quiere d-de mí…? Él había mandado a matar a su hijo… era un hombre cruel… Ooh no… ¿Y si se enteró d-de que yo…?"

Entreabrió los labios por el miedo, recordando palabra por palabra de la "advertencia" que él le había dado la primera noche que había llegado a Suna, con aquella voz severa y temeraria… Y ella la había desobedecido…

-Si… eso creo… tienes un gran lazo con él… -meditó el Kazekague irguiéndose y sonriendo con sorna- hasta lo llamas "Gaara-Kun"… demasiada confianza debe haber entre ustedes…

Hinata no respondió nada, sino que respiró hondamente y mordió sus mejillas por dentro para contener su bochorno. Observó lentamente los movimientos del Kazekague mientras retrocedía lentamente, como si tuviera delante de sus ojos a un ser que no fuera humano… no… ese hombre no podía ser humano por sus orcuros sentimientos…

-Lo que me sorprende es que pudieras acercarte a semejante… **Akuma**… sin temerle...

-¿A-Akuma…?- repitió ella sin enterder.

-¿Qué no lo sabías?- El Kazekague arqueó las cejas usando un tono divertido. Hinata negó lentamente, con desconfianza y miedo.- Bien… supongo que esto es solo un tema que se habla solo entre familias… pero como tu vienes de otra aldea agena, es común que no sepas nada al respecto… - Se cruzó de brazos, sonriente de manera maléfica.- Digamos que… Gaara lleva un demonio en su interior… está Maldito.

-¡N-no se d-de que me… me habla!- exclamó ella, retrocediendo más.

-Gaara ha nacido con un demonio legendario en su interior, su destino desde bebé ha sido ser un arma para matar.-explicó con evidente impaciencia- Es un asesino, solo mata por diversión y por eso nadie se acerca a él… ¿Entiendes? Mató a su propio tío y a su madre… ¡Incluso sus hermanos temen acercárcele!- El hombre se cruzó de brazos con evidente conformidad en su cara.- No se merece siquiera el afecto de alguien como tú, no es solamente un niño antisocial. Es más que eso, el está maldecido… por un Demonio…

Hinata no se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera a mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo mientras oía el monólogo de su interlocutor… Durante todos los relatos que había oído de Gaara, ese era evidentemente el más acusador… pero nunca había creido ninguno… y viniendo de él tampoco pensaba creer esos nuevos datos… "¿Un demonio…? Este hombre debe estar realmente… loco… ".

-¿Qué no diras nada?- El Kazekague arqueó una ceja ante la aterrorizada cara de la niña.

-¡Y-y-yo n-no le creo!- exclamó. Había retrocedido tanto que su espalda chocó contra una de las rocas.

- Gaara podría entrar en una etapa donde el demonio que lleva en su interior lo posea… -Siguió caminando hasta ella y se acuclilló hasta tomar su altura. Alzó una mano y aprisionó fuertemente las ahora pálidas mejillas de Hinata con su índice y pulgar,- …y cuando llegue ese momento, matará a sangre fría a quien sea… nada podrá detenerlo, ni siquiera el recuerdo de una estúpida e ignorante mocosa de Konoha…

-Padre, Ya es suficiente.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron mucho más de lo que ya estaban al oir la fría voz, que esa vez sí pertenecía a Gaara. Alzó su mirada hacia el niño quien estaba parado unos cuantos metros detrás de su padre con sus brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre su pecho. El Kazekague también dirigió sus ojos negros y furibundos a él por sobre su hombro.

-Ahh… Gaara… - Su padre le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Sueltala.- Demandó su hijo obsrvando como Hinata aún seguía prisionera por él.

El Kazekague entornó repulsivamente sus negros ojos y soltó a Hinata bruscamente, haciéndola tambalearse en su sítio, y se puso de pié con lentitud. No había quitado sus ojos de los de su hijo, como si temiera que él hiciera algo si le quitaba la vista de encima.

Gaara, en cambio, no lo observaba atentamente, sino con odio, como si dentro de su cuerpo una bestia gritara y arañara su interior para salir, puesto que sus facciones estaban surcadas de desprecio hacia el hombre al cual miraba. Su padre parecía notarlo también.

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces.- Le previno con brusquedad, alzando un dedo amenazador a él.

-No te preocupes… -Los ojos de Gaara parecían apenas un par de rendijas por lo entrecerrados que estaban por el odio.- No hare nada, por lo que tendrás que seguir inventarme razones por las cuales mandarme a matar.

Su padre no respondió nada, luego miró a Hinata, y otra vez a su hijo.

-Disfruta de tu única amistad, es la única que tendrás en años hasta que ella se marche… o muera…

Dicho esto se marchó tan rápidamente que ambos presentes apenas pudieron divisar sus movimientos tan ágiles; Un acto digno de llamarse propiedad del Kazekague.

El incómodo silencio no pudo evitar apoderarse de ambos niños cuando se habían quedado ya solos. Una vez que su padre ya se había marchado, Gaara cerró las manos en puño, tanto, que podía sentir como sus uñas se enterraban en la arena que se interponía para no lastimar su piél, y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. Estaba colérico, como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento…

* * *

-¡Surabi!- exclamó en cuanto abrió de golpe ambas puertas que daban a la sala del Kazekague donde su vasallo lo esperaba impaciente.

Este alzó su rostro hacia él, neutro, esperando la respuesta de su superior.

Antes de marcharse, el Kazekague le había comunicado su cometido. Pensaba ir detrás de la niña de Konoha y averiguar como iban las cosas con su hijo tras una semana de haberse conocido… Y exactamente en cuando la vió escabullirse hacia la salida, hacía unos minutos atrás, había salido detrás de ella.

Ahora estaba de regreso, y el jounin pudo adivinar la noticia tras su exprecion de supremacía.

-Ya está hecho… -anunció cerrando la puerta detrás de él.- Es evidente que ambos han forjado una gran amistad…

-Ho… impresionante… -comentó Surabi con real desinterés.- Tal vez Gaara ya no se descontrole… no han ocurrido más incidentes después del mío…

-Cuando ella se marche volverá a ser el de antes, ya te lo dije.- repitió el hombre secamente dirigiéndose a su escritorio y sentándose detrás de él con sus manos cruzadas sobre este.- Por eso debemos aprovechar la oportunidad…

Surabi suspiró y observó detenidamente un punto en la nada… si el Kazekague entendiera lo que podría llegar a suceder si…

-¿Cuándo, entonces?- preguntó en tono resignado.

El Kazekague no respondió al instante, sino que meditó la respuesta durante un cierto periodo de tiempo.

-Supongo que tal vez mañana, o en dos días a más tardar…

* * *

Hinata observó a su amigo con cierta timidez, juntó ambas manos entrelazando sus dedos; Aunque también bajó su mirada cuando Gaara cerró sus ojos con fuerza ¿Habría oído lo que su padre le había dicho a ella sobre él…? Comenzó sintiéndose culpable, tal vez... si ella no hubiese salido de la aldéa…

-Sumimasen… Hinata…. –masculló el niño, cortando el hilo de silencio, aunque aún permanecía en la postura que había adoptado y parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar el tono de voz.

La niña lo miró con sorpresa.

-¡I-Iie… claro q-que no tienes porque disc…!

-¡Si que tengo un por qué!- exclamó interrumpiéndola y mirándola con decisión.- ¡Yo lo intenté… Intente protegerte, Hinata, traté de convencerte para que no fueras mi amiga… pero no pude… Jamás tuve en mente el pensamiento de los demás como te hice creer… SOLO ME IMPORTABA PROTEGERTE DE MI!

Hinata no dijo nada, lo observó asombrada por unos instantes sin comprender la razón de sus palabras. Dio un paso al frente, sintiéndose confundida al respecto.

-¿De qué hablas… ?

Gaara imitó una risa sarcástica.

-Ya lo oíste.- Le espetó con dureza.- Mi padre te lo ha contado.

-¿Tu padre…?- repitió con confusión. Luego lo dedujo.- ¿Te refieres a lo de… Akuma…?

El niño no respondió, sino que sintió otra vez aquella descarga eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo por completo desde su corazón… Tal y como lo había oído… Pero ella, en cambio y para su sorpresa, le sonrió de manera risueña mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él. A un paso lento, sin sonido, como si caminara sobre ceda.

-Pues yo no le creo nada… además… tu eres normal…

Esa vez, Gaara no contestó, sino que sus ojos del color de la aguamarina, surcado de negras y abundantes ojeras, se clavó en el suelo, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos… "_¿__**Nan desu ka**__…? ¿Cómo es que una amistad terminara de esa manera…?" _

-¿No, Gaara-Kun? –añadió Hinata con un leve tono de preocupación al no oír su respuesta.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sin responderle, sintiendo irremediablemente culpable y desgraciado, tal vez mucho más de lo que se sintió hacía más de una semana atrás, cuando Yashamaru…

"_Debería haber sido sincero con ella… decirle lo del Shukaku desde un comienzo… yo solo quería un amigo… ¡Solo quería saber lo que era el amor…!" _Ya no podía soportar esa preción, iba a perderla, iba a perder la amistad de Hinata por culpa de su egoísta deseo de tenerla… y ahora por eso debía aceptar las consecuencias… ella iba a odiarlo… Iba a temerle de una buena vez por todas… La iba a perder…

Su cuerpo se debilitó al instante y calló de rodillas sobre la fría arena. Así es como toda su vida debió haber vivido… arrastrado como una serpiente del desierto… solo… siempre estaría solo…

-¡Gaara-Kun!

Hinata corrió los pocos metros que lo separaban de su amigo y se arrodilló a su lado para ayudarlo, aunque no podía ver la cara de él, oculta bajo la sombra de la noche, aunque no le fue difícil desifrarlo por sus gémidos de tristeza. Lo escrutó sin saber que más hacer o decir, era la primera vez que notaba un signo de debilidad en Gaara.

-¿**Daijobu Ka**?- inquirió con preocupación en su voz.

-Iie… -la respuesta que tuvo sonó quebrada.

La niña posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros para observarlo mejor, aunque aún no podía ver correctamente entre la oscuridad, aunque Gaara se dio valor para alzar otra vez su rostro hacia ella, sus ojos verdozos brillaban más que de lo normal con su plateada luna creciente reflejada en ellos, aquellos ojos que la escrutaban con una infinita tristeza y culpa.

La niña entreabrió sus labios para preguntar que le sucedía, pero prefirió no hacerlo… ¿Qué había afectado tanto a Gaara…? ¿Acaso… acaso lo que su padre le había divulgado era… verdad…?

-Hinata… **Yurushite Kudasai**… No te lo dije antes… porque no quería perderte… - respiró hondamente y sus ojos se volvieron cada vez más brillantes.- Demo… Lo que mi padre a dicho… es cierto, dentro de mi si hay un demonio…

No pudo evitar permanecer atento a los ojos de su amiga quien lo observaban con gran atención. Supo que transpasados un par de segundos, ella estaba realmente absorta a su confesión, el agarre de sus pequeñas manos sobre los hombros de él se aflojó un poco, como si temiera tocarlo. Movió sus labios un par de veces, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos, Gaara comenzaba a extrañar el tono sonrosado de su pálido rostro, y sabía que debería acostumbrarse porque no volvería a verlo…

Las manos de la niña se desprendieron y alejaron todo contacto con su cuerpo, tan lentamente que pudo percivir la tibieza del contacto con su piél y el frío glaciar que luego ocupaba ese espacio, cerró los ojos, resignado, sabía que eso sucedería… había sido demasiado ingenuo como para creer que…

Ya no había vuelta atrás, bajo de sus parpados cerrados pudo observar como su vida volvía a ser patética, llena de odio como lo había sentido desde la murte de su tío… Hinata había sido la única luz que había salvado su alma de la oscuridad en la que cada segundo se iba metiendo… tan lentamente… y ahora volvería a ser abandonado a su suerte… solo…

…Pero… Pensarlo tal vez no estaría tan mal, es más, el frío glaciar que sentía comenzaba a irse… su cuerpo se relajaba a la vez en la cual su mente comenzaba a ponerse en funcionamiento otra vez.

No, definitivamente no estaba solo….

Una voz irrumpió su oscuridad y Gaara se permitió abrir los ojos al tiempo en el que oía el latido de un corazón ageno

"No te preocupes… No me importa lo que pase contigo, eres mucho mejor persona que todos los que te llaman asi…

…Gaara-Kun…

…**Kimi wa ii domodachi desu** **to itsumo anata no soba ni iru…"**

Aquellas palabras las oyó salidas de un lugar ageno, un mundo el cual no pertenecía, pudo imaginarlas jugueteando unas con otras hasta que, decididas y ordenadamente, entraron en su razonamiento para que pudiera comprenderlas y puediera entender quien las decía y por qué lo hacía.

"_Son dolores del corazón_" le dijeron las palabras de su tío Yashamaru en su propia mente. Es cierto, los dolores de ese tipo tardaban en curarse, solo necesitaba amor, el amor que nunca se le había dado… hasta ese momento… hasta que Hinata había entrado en su vida, por decirlo de alguna manera… ella era la única que le había dado amor…

Tambien comprendía que no estaba desprotegido, unos brazos agenos le estaban dando cariño en aquellos momentos, unos pequeños brazos que, aunque sabía de quien se trataba, no lograba entenderlo por completo.

Entreabrió un poco los ojos, pero apenas podía ver oscuridad, una oscuridad en la cual no estaba solo, esa vez.

Ahora no podía mirarla a los ojos, ni siquiera separar sus labios para decir algo. Sabía que si lo hacía, aquella sensación molesta en su cuerpo se disiparía y soltaría todo el dolor que su corazón le pedía a gritos que hiciera. Pero se había prohibido seguir haciéndolo, no era débil… ¿Acaso no se amaba él mismo y luchaba por él mismo…? ¿Ahora necesitaba de otra persona para sentirse… vivo…?

"Si" se dijo en su mente, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, auque sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba al mismo tiempo antes de que unas gruesas lágrimas se escurrieran por entre sus párpados cerrados y resbalaran por sus mejillas. Las comisuras de sus labios formaban una sonrisa que creía que había perdido "Había olvidado lo hermoso que se sentía ser amado por alguien…"

-Hinata, **Arigato Gosaimazu…** – murmuró Gaara sintiendo una infinita calma.

-Uhm… -respondió ella en señal de asentimiento.

El niño obtuvo un valor que no sabía de donde había procedido y se erguió para observarla. Al instante contempló atentamente los perlados y shockeados ojos de Hinata que estaban reflejados en los suyos

-¡G-Gaara-Kun, estás… !- la olló exclamar con cierta sorpresa.

-Es gracias a ti.- Inclinó un poco la cabeza, sujetando ambas manos en torno a las de la niña.- Eres mi mejor amiga, por eso te debo mucho, Hinata.

La niña se ruborizó notablemente, pero sonrió agradecida de manera radiante. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían en aquel momento… ¿Desde cuando Gaara sonreía y la trataba de esa manera, como un verdadero niño despreocupado…? Se imaginó que sus palabras podrían haberlo hecho cambiar de forma de pensar y sintió una leve sacudida en su estómago por eso.

-Gaara-Kun, C-Cierra los ojos, Onegai.- pidió ella con cierto bochorno.

El niño la obedeció sin oponerse. Todo volvió a ponerse oscuro, pero sabía que ahora no estaba solo, aún seguía sintiendo las manos de Hinata las cuales permanecieron firmememente sujetas a las suyas hasta que ella las deslizó con suavidad y las posó en ambas de sus mejillas con delicadeza.

Gaara borró su sonrisa y estuvo dispuesto a preguntarle que tenía en mente cuando volvió a sentir el contacto de los labios de la niña.

Otra vez aquellas mismas sensaciones, aquella descarga eléctrica, sus latidos acelerados… aquel calor masivo en sus mejillas que ahora estaba seguro de que Hinata sentía puesto que ambas de sus manos estaban sobre ellas lo que empeoró su situación…

Cerró sus ojos con más fuerza y sus manos ahora libres se cerraron en puño. "_Otro beso…"_ pensó "¿_Pero… por qué este es diferente…?" _Aquellas sensaciones molestas que antes había experimentado, ahora las sentía con mucha mas intensidad ¿Pero qué eran aquellas sensaciones? Aun no comprendía su real significado, si es que tenían uno.

En cambio, Hinata a pesar de eso, sonreía felizmente, por él… estaba feliz por Gaara… ¿Cómo no estarlo…? "_Deseo que no cambies, Gaara-Kun… aún cuando yo me valla… sigue siendo quien eres ahora… Eres una persona muy especial para mí_…" Eso era todo lo que deseaba, sabía que durante su aucensia, tal vez Gaara podría volver a recaer en la soledad y es lo que menos quería…

Se separó de él y abrió sus blancos ojos con ternura, le causó un poco de gracia ver en otra persona el sonrojo que ella experimentaba a diario, aunque debía admitir que en él se veía agradable…

Pasados unos segundos, Gaara también abrió sus ojos del color de la Aguamarina con cierta confusión en su rostro… ¿Por qué razón Hinata había besado su kanji de amor…?

-Una corazonada.- respondió ella, como si leyera su pensamiento.- No me importa lo que digan de ti, si es cierto o no, Gaara-Kun, lo que importa es cómo seas tú en verdad.

Gaara parpadeó un par de veces, luego asintió y volvió a asentir con la cabeza, sonriendo felizmente. "¿_Cómo había olvidado lo que era amar…? Arigato, Hinata, eres mi razón para sentirme vivo…_"

**Fin del Capítulo**

Arigato! Gracias por sus reviews del capi anterior! de verdad me pone muy feliz que este fic este siendo de su agrado, pues estoy tratando de poner mis mejores energías en prosperar en el. Y... hablando de prosperar... pues supongo que solo le quedan uno o dos capítulos, tres máximo, a esta primera parte... Aunque la segunda la parte, temo decir, es la más larga de todas hasta ahora.

Glosario:

**Otoo-san: Padre**

**Akuma: Demonio**

**¿Nan Desu Ka?: ¿Por qué?**

**¿Daijobu ka?: ¿Estás bien?**

**Yurushite Kudasai: Lo siento mucho (sinonimo de gomene pero usado cuando realmente se lamenta algo)**

**"Kimi wa ii domodachi desu** **to itsumo anata no soba ni iru": Eres un buen amigo y siempre estaré a tu lado.**

**Arigato Gosaimazu: Muchas gracias**

Eso es todo por ahora, me temo que lo próximo sera un poco dramático... un triste primer final...


	8. La ultima sonrisa

_Capítulo 8: La ultima Sonrisa _

-¡Miren allá!- exclamó un niño señalando con su dedo hacia un punto.

Todos los demás voltearon y observaron a la pequeña amiga de Temari caminar hacia ellos.

-Ahh, solo es Hinata, Baka.- espetó la niña de cabello alborotado que había tomado cierto desagrado hacia los futuros ninjas.

-Es sorprendente que siga con vida… -murmuró otra niña por lo bajo.

Nadie dijo nada, la silueta pequeña se fue agrandando más a medida que se acercaba a ellos con una tímida sonrsisa hacia ellos. Aunque cuando pudieron apreciar perfectamente su figura, comprendieron que ella no estaba sola…

Muchos de los niños allí comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria, aterrorizados por la recién vista aparición de Sabaku no Gaara correr tras la niña Hyuga, llamándola. Esta voteó hacia él y ambos intercambiaron un par de palabras antes de comenzar a caminar juntos.

-¿**Nani**?- preguntó la niña observando con cierto desagrado y sorpresa a la pareja de niños.- ¡Esa decerebrada esta con él!

-Vamonos antes de que nos mate.- Sugirió uno de los niños que aún seguía allí, tembloroso.

Pero cuando sus piernas habían comenzado a moverse, pudieron asegurarse completamente de que ya era tarde, ambos niños se detuvieron frente a el pequeño grupo que solo quedaba, mirándolos con duda Hinata y con cierto bochorno Gaara.

-**Connichiwa**.- Saludó Hinata alegremente con su mano alzada.

Nadie se movió, ni siquiera dijo nada. Todos los niños tenían sus ojos puestos en Gaara, algunos con miedo como si él fuera a matarlos a todos en un segundo, y otros con desprecio como si se tratara de algo asqueroso que se les había pegado a la suela de su calzado. La única capaz de enfrentarse a ese tipo de situaciones dio un paso hacia adelante, decidida.

-¿Qué crees que haces con este… Bakemono, Hinata?- espestó aquella de cabello color tierra y alborotado.- Es una suerte que no estes muerta aún.

Gaara entornó los ojos, sin despegarlos de sus piés sintiéndose meramente insignificante hacia ella, esa era la niña a la cual había lastimado sin querer hacia una semana atrás… y la cuál había tratado de curar con una medicina que el propio Yashamaru le había conseguido, sus falsas esperanzas habían derivado a su mente a creer que aquella niña se haría su amiga y todo se arreglaría si intentaba ser amable, aunque el portazo que le dio en las narices le dio a entender todo lo contario…

-Gaara-Kun es un b-buen niño, Damaro.- Repuso Hinata tras contemplar el apenado semblante de su amigo, y habló como si no entendiera el punto.

-Yo no opino lo mismo,- contradijo con sus manos en sus caderas.- Todo Suna no opina lo mismo.

-¿Pero que les ha hecho t-tan malo?.- Hinata frunció el seño molesta.

-Creo que sus actos hablan por si solos, no necesitamos mencionarlos. Así que más te vale dejar esta ridiculez.

Gaara suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que la noche anterior Hinata le había prometido que permanecería a su lado… y él le creía…

-No lo haré.- la hoyó responder de mal talante.- Aquí los m-monstruos son ustedes, no él.

El niño sonrió aliviado y alzó su mirada a la niña. Luego mantuvo sus ojos del color de la aguamarina fijos en Damaro, ya no sintiéndose débil, sino decidido, como su amiga lo estaba en esos momentos, defendiéndolo y apoyándolo ante las críticas que resivía.

-Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por una razón.- Repuso Gaara mirando con rencor a la niña- Hay quienes se merecen lo que les he hecho, en cambio Hinata es diferente, ella no es como todos ustedes.

Damaro arrugó la nariz.

-Bien, Hinata.- Se dirigió a ella, ignorando olímpicamente a Gaara quien encrispó los puños de rabia.- Te daré unos minutos para decidirte; O salvas tu vida, o te arriesgas a perderla.

-No Necesito meditarlo.- Volvió a agregar ella a los pocos instantes.- G-Gaara-Kun ha cambiado y seguiré a su lado siendo su amiga.

Gaara volvió sus ojos a ella sintiendo otra vez aquella sensación que sentía solo cuando miraba sus perlados y brillantes ojos los cuales le recordaban tanto a una perfecta luna plateada. No habría ninguna otra persona por la cual podría llegar a sentir eso que sentía cuando miraba a Hinata.

-Bien, si asi lo quieres… -Damaro se cruzó de brazos mostrando una actitud altiva.-No me sorprenderá cuando te vea agonizando, niña.

Dicho esto bufó indignada y dio media vuelta hacia los pocos niños que aún quedaban allí, los cuales habían contemplado la conversación en silencio. Damaro les hizo una leve seña y todos se alejaron juntos con ella a la cabeza, arrogante.

-Domo arigato, Hinata.- musitó Gaara sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas mientras sonreía levemente hacia ella.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó su mano para que siguieran caminando por Suna. Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto, ella también se ruborizó, aunque jamás soltó la de su compañero.

* * *

Despues de cenar tranquilamente con Temari y Kankuro y después de ayudar a la de cabello rubio a limpiar la casa, Hinata cayó rendida sobre su mullida cama, rebotando contra el colchón y sonriendo gratamente.

Aquel bién podría haber sido un día bastante relajante. Había recorrido todo suna junto con la compañía de su mejor amigo, habían ido a visitar a la preciada flor del decierto, comprado un poco de comida para almorzar juntos en una de las plazas y luego habían jugado tranquilamente en los columpios, amacándoce tan alto que podrían haber volado si se lo hiberan propuesto… Ahora que había cambiado, Gaara era un niño realmente agradable… ya no había rastro del frío y reservado que había conocido al comienzo.

"_-Antes venía seguido.- murmuró Gaara observando la plaza decierta.- Me sentía tranquilo aquí._

_Hinata lo observo, bajando el ritmo al que iba amacándose hasta detenerse casi, como Gaara lo había hecho_

_-¿Por qué ya no… no vienes?- preguntó ella observándolo con atención._

_-Desde que murió mi tio no visito este lugar, antes el venía conmigo aveces.- sus ojos claros se estancaron en el suelo, con pena._

_-Lo lamento… -se disculpó ella sintiéndose culpable por hacerle recordar eso._

_-**Nan demo nai**.- Gaara la observó y le sonrió tiernamente.- Eres lo más cercano que tengo ahora._

_-D-demo… -Hinata desvió su mirada sonrojada.- T-tus hermanos…_

_-Sabes que no tengo relación con ellos._

_-P-Podrías intentar… _

_Gaara no dijo nada, sino que aferró mas fuertemente sus manos a las cadenas que sujetaban su columpio. Parecía frustrado y confundido… La niña Hyuga se encorvó un poco para verlo mejor._

_-¿G-Gaara-Kun?_

_-Lo único que me importa ahora eres tu.- repuso sin miramientos, mirándola fijamente.- Solo me interesa tu amor._

_Hinata se irguió rápidamente sintiendo su rostro completamente ruborizado mientras reía levemente con nerviosismo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a amacarse disimuladamente, sin parar de reir como una niñina boba._

_-Gaara-Kun, estas loco… -repuso entre risitas nerviosas._

_El niño solo entornó la mirada sonriente, observando cada uno de sus graciosos y perfectos movimientos._

_-Hinata.- la llamó mirando distraídamente el cielo azul claro.- Antes de dormir, quiero que nos encontremos en el lugar de siempre, debo darte algo."_

"Ho, cierto… ¡Me estaba olvidando!" pensó la niña sentándose rápidamente en su cama y observando por la ventana la densa oscuridad. Se puso en marcha hacia la terraza con la escusa de que había olvidado algo hacia Temari y kankuro que permanecía semi-dormido sobre su sillón. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos para encontrar…

…nada.

Pestañeó confundida, seguramente era demasiado temprano… tal vez Gaara no esperaba que fuera a dormirse tan pronto por lo que caminó lentamente hacia la varanda y se sostuvo de ella observando con sus blancos ojos la luna llena y brillante acompañada de hermosos puntos plateados a su alrededor, como danzando una bella melodía…

-"**_Listen something, listen nothing… Listen closer, listen closer… __You will find me where it's quiet, listen closer, listen closer…"- _**recitó en voz baja, recordando la nana que su madre solía cantarle todas las noches con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esa canción solía relajarla tanto…

Sintió el sonido de unos pasos y volteó para encontrarse con aquel niño de cabello color sangre, prominentes ojeras, ojos aguamarina y un canji de amor tatuado en su frente. Sonrió al verlo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, Gaara la imitó.

-Lamento llegar tarde.- se disculpó con sus manos tras su espalda.

-Nan demo Nai.- repuso la niña negando con la cabeza.- No hace mucho que he llegado.

-**Yokatta**… -Gaara suspiró.- ¿Sabes por qué quiero darte un regalo? Porque como tu te has dado tu preciado cariño, yo quiero que tengas algo parecido.

Hinata parpadeó confundida.

-¿Algo... preciado?

El niño asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada, y movió un poco sus brazos tras su espalda incómodo mientras sus mejillas volvían a telñirse de añíl. Bien, eso era uno de sus objetos más preciados asi que... no le molestaría que Hinata lo concervara por él...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, luego volvió a abrirlos sintiendo su garganta seca. Suspiró hondamente y contó mentalmente hasta tres para poder revelarle su regalo a su amiga, tralléndolo hacia delante de su cuerpo mientras que ella abría más sus ojos, sorprendida.

-Él ha sido mi unico amigo desde que era muy pequeño.- contó Gaara atropeyándo las palabras para poder finalizar su perorata con más rapidez teniendo entre sus manos al pequeño peluche que lo había acompañado en las buenas y malas, su juguete favorito, el cual ahora iba a pertenecer a su mejor amiga, Hinata.- Ha vivido mucho conmigo, por eso quiero que sea tuyo.

Hinata no dijo nada, sino que, sin atreverse ni siquiera a parpadear demaciado, alzò sus manos y con sus dedos rozó devilmente la tela suave del peluche; Temblorosa, lo tomó y Gaara aflojó su agarre mientras le sonreía con cierta vergüenza.

-D-demo... G-Gaara-Kun... – murmuró ella observando al peluche con cierta pena.- No es... no es necesario...

-Iie, si que lo es.- Insistió él.- por eso quiero que cuides de él.

Hinata frunció los labios cuando Gaara soltó el peluche. Ella lo llevó a su pecho y sintió su tibio calor y suavidad, tenia un aroma peculiar a su dueño por lo que se ruborizó más al notarlo. Luego, frunció el seño y volvió a mirar a Gaara para replicar.

Pero las palabras murieron en la garganta de la niña Hyuga, quien solo observó los ojos aguamarina de su compañero durante los siguientes diez segundos que sucedieron despues; O tal vez fueron cinco en los cuales todo ocurrìo con suma rapidéz.

Gaara frunció el seño primero, reaccinando instintivamente en cuanto hoyó el sonido del viento demaciado modificado. Su posición se tornó defensiva gracias a su instinto justo cuando despues de un cuarto de segundo, alrededor de veinte figuras borrozas surcaban el espacio alrededor de ambos niños. Su subconciente observó cuadro por cuadro como la expreción de Hinata se tornaba asustada y luego aterrada cuando una de las figuras la sujetaba desde atrás y la apartaba de él con brusquedad, llevándosela al otro extremo de la terraza tomada por el cuello.

Gaara cerró las manos en puño. Su cabeza se movió en todas direcciones observando y contando veinte ninjas de la Arena en circulo alrededor de él observándolos con una postura preparada para cualquier movimiento que èl realizara.

-Sabaku no Gaara... –comenzó el que aprisionaba a Hinata.- Hagamos esto más rápido y entrégate a la muerte como es debido.

Gaara no contestó, sino que sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el ninja que sostenía a su amiga de la cual aún colgaba su respectivo peluche en una de sus manos.

-Vamos.- Lo urgió el ninja sacando un Kunai al igual que el resto dejandolos a todos armados con escepción de él.- ¿Prefieres ver a tu amiga... morir?

El secuestrador de Hinata posó el filo de su Kunai directo en el cuello de la niña quien abrió más los ojos cuando sintió el frío contacto con la hoja del cuchillo. Gaara gimió con sorpresa y miedo cuando, entre el espacio preciso entre el arma y la piél de Hinata comenzaba a brotar sangre producto de la preción, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, presa del dolor.

-¡IIE, GAARA-KUN!- Gritó Hinata al ver que este comenzaba a agachar la cabeza en señal de rendición.- ¡NO TE RINDAS, TU ERES FUERTE!

El niño la observó con pena, "_No, no quiero que ella muera... ¿Qué debo hacer...?" _Uno de los dos debía morir esa noche si no es que hacía algo... definitivamente no sería ella... no ella...

-Decide rápido, Gaara.- le urgió el ninja presionando más el borde del Kunai donde la sangre comenzó a brotar más densa.

-Sueltala.- Demandó Gaara con su cabeza gacha, sin atrever a seguir mirando.

El ninja rió burlon y clavón más fuerza el Kunai en el cuello de la niña.

Hinata farfulló de agonía y soltó el peluche el cual calló al suelo haciedo un sonido inaudible.

-¡SUELTALA!- Gritó esta vez, clavando en el su mirada y abriendo más sus ojos, amenazador y escalofriantmente. Su voz había brotado tan potente e impropia que creó un leve escalofrío en los ninjas presentes. Esa no era la voz de un niño normal, era la voz de un demonio ageno.

Los dedos del secuestrador temblaron con temor, soltando el cuerpo de Hinata quien cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo a diferencia del peluche, justo al lado de este, ya con sus ojos entrecerrados, casi ausentes. La profundidad del corte era profunda y la sangre era abundante... si había alcanzado a dañar su vena vital...

Los ojos aguamarina del niño seguían abiertos a su punto máximo, observó a Hinata sin expreción quien le devolvió aquella mirada ausente, muerta...

"..._muerta..."_

**_Fin del capítulo_**

**_

* * *

_**

Primero q todo lamentola tardanza pero tube un par de problemas con internet y bueno, no pude subir el capitulo antes. El proximo capitulo sera el anteultimo o ultimo antes del final, todo depende de la longitud que trenga. He preparado una cancion para el prox. capi que me pareció que concuerda bastante con gaara y con esta historia.

-Glosario-

Nani: ¿Que?

Nan demo Nai: No es nada, no pasa nada

Yokatta: Que bueno, me alegro.

"Listen something, Listen nothing. Listen Closer, Listen Closer. You will Find me where is quiet, listen closer, listen closer. ": (Oye algo, no oigas nada. Oye mas cerca, Oye mas cerca. Me encontrarás donde este tranquilo, Oye mas cerca, Oye mas cera). Una extracción de la cancion A LITTLE PAIN del anime NANA, la cancion es marabillosa, esta parte es solo el coro del final.


	9. El asesino

__

__

_Capítulo 9: El asesino _

-Song:The Kill - 3o seconds To mars

Un kunai fue arrojado desde las alturas, a sus espaldas. Alzó su mano sin pensarlo, ni siquiera sin ser consiente de que su cuerpo se había movido por sí solo, y detuvo el proyectil en el aire, el cual tenía como objetivo su nuca. Su mano se cerró con monstruosa fuerza alrededor del cuchillo, sin ser capaz de pensar en nada más…

Alzó sus ojos inexpresivos pero los cuales eran capaces de retar con la mirada hacia el lugar donde había provenido el ataque, pero un sexto sentido le decía que no había nada allí, no sentía un corazón palpitar. En efecto, por donde si provenía el ataque era desde sus espaldas otra vez, cerró los ojos al sentir el susurro del viento, la modificación del aire que el cuerpo de Surabi hacía al arremeter contra él desde detrás.

Su arena se ofreció a protegerlo, pero prefirió por esa vez no resguardarse tras ella como un indefenso niño y enfrentó a su atacante, interceptando el Kunai de este con el que ahora él tenía en sus manos, el que había frenado anteriormente. Surabi apretó los dientes mientras el choque de Kunais persistía, Gaara solo endureció un poco más la mirada, como si estuviera ajeno a aquello, reacio siquiera a aceptar qué debía hacer en ese momento.

¿Por qué ya no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía? ¿Por qué ya no le encontraba un sentido común a sus acciones? ¿O aunque sea algún razonamiento…? Su mente solo estaba trabajando por si sola, la razón ya no tenía sentido, el sentido lo tenía el instinto y el deseo de corromper, rasgar y matar todo aquello que tuviera un corazón que palpitara…

**_What if i wanted to break? _**

**_(¿Y qué si me quiero corromper?) _**

**_Laughing and laughing in your face, what would you do? _**

**_(Riéndome y riéndome en tu cara, ¿Qué es lo que harías?)_**

-No creía que tuvieras tanta fuerza… -gruñó Surabi entre dientes, acercando su cara a la suya con desprecio.

Gaara solo frunció más el seño y juntó sus energías para apartar a Surabi de una arremetida por lo cuál este se alejó con agilidad y se posó justamente junto al secuestrador de Hinata el cual,al igual que los otros dieciocho ninjas restantes, lo contemplaban con ojos desorbitados y la niña Hyuga, con sus blancos ojos ya sin brillo, ausentes y semi abiertos hacia él, como si fuera incapaz de mirar a otra dirección inconcientemente.

**_What if I felt to the floor? Couldn't you take this anymore. _**

**_(¿Y qué si me caigo al suelo? No podrías soportarlo más)_**

-Bien, parece que necesitaremos un Plan B… -sugirió uno de los ninjas con voz temblorosa.

Surabi gimió, sabía que eso sucedería… Gaara no era tan ingenuo como el Kazekague creía… y eso que se trataba de su padre… El jounin guardó su Kunai en su estuche y formó uno de sus sellos con lo cual al instante aparecieron siente copias suyas las cuales se encorvaron un poco con sus ojos fijos en su blanco.

_**What would u do? Do? Do? **_

_**(¿Que és lo que harías? ¿Que harías?¿Que harías?)**_

_-_Sabaku no Gaara… es una desición superior tu muerte esta noche,-Informó Surabi con seriedad- necesitamos recurrir a los recursos necesarios para lograrlo… Eres un peligro para esta aldea…

-No voy a morir...- bramó Gaara con una voz impropia. Sintiendo una sensación de vacío y fuego en su interior mientras reía con sarcasmo.- …Ya estoy muerto…

-¡A ÉL!- Exclamó Surabi al instante y los ya veintiocho ninjas se lanzaron hacia el niño.

_**Came, brake me down… **_

_**(Ven, Corrómpeme…)**_

_**Bury me, Bury me **_

_**(Entierrame, entiérrame)**_

_**I am finished with you **_

_**(He terminado contigo)**_

Gaara cruzó sus brazos delante de su cara mientras permitía a la arena alzarce ante él y cubrirse de los ataques ajenos. Pero esa vez no sería todo una simple jugarreta de niños… esta vez quería sangre, quería venganza… vida por vida… ni siquiera un ejercito de almas cargadas de impureza pudrían cubrir el costo de una pura… pero valía la pena intentar sentirse otra vez… vivo…

Primero dejó que las réplicas de Surabi atacaran con sus Kunais, arrojándoselos por lo cual su arena se puso entre medio de ambos. Luego, cuando esta ya había cumplido su cometido y se preparaba para disiparse y dejar a su dueño volver a observar a su enemigo, contempló que Surabi y sus réplicas ya se habían puesto en marcha hacia él, adosando un papel bomba en cada haza de sus respectivas armas y volviendo a arrojárcelo.

Esta vez, al chocar los proyectiles con su arena, estos junto a esta explotaron derrumbando la guardia del niño que ni siquiera demostró señal alguna de preocupación en su rostro. Sino que utilizó su ya experimentada técnica de salto cuando las figuras de Surabi se abalanzaron hacia él. Mientras pasaban lentos esos segundos en el aire, cuatro de sus figuras aparecieron a su alrededor, rodeándolo y dispuestos a atacar.

Gaara apretó fuertemente ambos dientes, extendió ambos brazos en dirección hacia sus atacantes que permanecían a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la arena, como si fuera parte de su propio cuerpo, se extendió desde sus codos hacia sus manos, tomando una gran dimensión y longitud hacia los clones de Surabi. Los sujetó desde el torso y pudo sentir como si sus propias manos fueran las ejecutantes, como sus cuerpos quedaban reducidos a nada hasta que desaparecían en una voluta de humo.

Lo mismo hizo con los otros dos que seguían suspendidos, como él mismo, en el aire. Agitó sus brazos hacia ellos, embistiéndolos lejos de tal fuerza sobrehumana, haciéndolos chocar con otros edificios contiguos y desvanecerse.

Todo eso había ocurrido en poco menos de un par de segundos… Y ahora, una vez aterrizado en el suelo, sus brazos habían vuelto a su tamaño y contextura original. Esa vez, se miró las manos sobresaltado y confundido; Esa arena no era normal… jamás había visto ese tipo de arena, como si estuviera surcada por venas, por sus propias venas…

Si antes los ninjas a su alrededor estaban pasmados, ahora estaban aterrorizados ante la figura del niño, ninguno se había movido ni un centímetro, solo con excepción de Surabi, quien retiró los restantes clones suyos y se irguió en su lugar, observando con suma seriedad a Gaara.

-Los poderes del Shukaku han despertado.- anunció dejando un silencio sepulcral tras sus palabras.

_**What if I wanna to fight? **_

_**(¿Y qué si me arriesgo a pelear?)**_

_**Beg for the rest of my life **_

_**(Rogar por el resto de mi vida)**_

_**What would you do? **_

_**(¿Qué es lo que harías?)**_

El niño alzó sus ojos a él, cerrando las manos en puño… "¿Con que… el poder del Shukaku…?" pensó con un dejo de malicia mientras se formaba una macabra sonrisa en su cara. Una muy buena ventaja tendría si es que continuaba con aquella fuerza sobrehumana a su disposición…

Ese demonio Shukaku…

-Gaara, te lo repito, entrégate por las buenas.- Imploró Surabi con angustia.- Esto está poniéndose cada vez peor…

Gaara solo rió con malicia, descaradamente, no le importaba ni lo mas mínimo las críticas y teorías de ningún estúpido ninja que ni siquiera entendía su situación… su penosa situación…

-Esto aún no se ha puesto peor…- anunció el niño.- No me importa lo que halla pasado con el Shukaku…

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- exclamó el jounin.- ¡Puedes destruir la aldea completa si no controlas esos poderes…! ¡Hazlo por la aldea… por tus hermanos… por Hinata…!

-Hinata… -Ambas manos de Gaara comenzaron a temblar, las alzó un poco y las posó sobre su cabeza, aferrando con fuerza su cabello, estrujándolo y tironeándolo mientras su expresión se tornaba aterradora.- Tu… Tu la mataste…

-¡No, no es cierto!- exclamó Surabi.- ¡Aún no está muerta… Si paras esto… Si te detienes puedo salvar su vida!

**_You said that you wanted more _**

**_(Dijiste que querías más)_**

**_What are you waiting for?_**

**_(¿A qué estas esperando?)_**

**_I'm not running from you _**

**_(Yo no huyo de ti)_**

Los claros ojos del niño vagaron hacia la negra figura que llacia detrás del ninja que la había torturado, ya no podía ver su rostro. Su cuerpo aún seguía inmóvil y la sangre rodeaba parte de su torso, desde su cuello donde aún debía seguir brotando por lo que supuso… si aún no había muerto, ella estaba sufriendo… ¿Qué sino, peor que la muerte…?

Instintivamente, Gaara negó con la cabeza, aún sin dejar de estrujar su cabello, cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando otra vez la expresión de la niña mientras el filo del Kunai penetraba en su carne y su sangre caía lentamente… Por cada gota había visto sus recuerdos uno por uno, instante por instante, su vida escurriendo entre sus dedos era inevitable…

Tubo el instinto de tomar su cuello con ambas manos y extrangularse el mismo, todo eso era su culpa, ¡Era su maldita culpa…! ¿Qué razón había tenido para arruinar la vida de una niña inocente como ella lo era… en qué se había equivocado…? Si tan solo la hubiese matado el mismo aquella noche… o si nunca hubiera intentado seguirla… Si nunca hubiera seguido aquellos sentimientos tontos que lo embargaban cuando ella estaba cerca… si nunca hubiera sentido ese amor…

Pero no, no iba a perdonar a nadie por eso…

**_Came, brake me down…_**

**_(Ven, corrómpeme…)_**

**_Bury me, Bury me_**

**_(Entierrame, entierrame)_**

**_I am finished with you_**

**_(He terminado contigo…)_**

Se dio cuenta de que en algún momento había caído de rodillas en el suelo y que había gritado hasta sentir su garganta desgarrarse por dentro, en algún momento sus mejillas se habían humedecido al dejar caer por ellas gruesas lágrimas las cuales no identificó como las que había conocido el día anterior, esa senación de felicidad inigualable… como si nada pudiera arruinar su dicha…

…pero esas lágrimas, esas eran las que ya conocía, las mismas lágrimas que habían llorado la muerte de Yashamaru…

Reconoció otra vez la voz de Surabi, mas seca, sin vida.

-No teman, ahora, mátenlo.

Esta vez sintió el sonido de los pies de los veinte ninjas acercándose a él, acechándolo y a su vez, utilizando la míasma técnica de Surabi, multiplicándose el doble, el tripe, el cuádruple…

Se puso de pié y abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiéndolos diferentes, calculadores, como si pudiera ver las cosas de otra manera ahora, como si le faltara lo que antes se lo impedía… Pero ahora, aquello que se lo había impedido hacía gala de su auscencia detro de su pecho, aquel vacío irremplazable, esa implacable sensación de querer ahogarse, torturarse, corromperse, matarse… todo para volver a su lado, para volver a oírla animarlo, para verla sonreir… para sentir aquella sensación al oírla llamarlo por su nombre…

_"-¡Pues yo no te temo! ¡Yo puedo darte todo ese amor que no has tenido! ¡Yo no temo ser tu amiga, Gaara-Kun!"_

**_Look in my ayes _**

**_(Mira en mis ojos)_**

**_You're Killing me, killing me _**

**_(Estas matándome, matándome)_**

**_All that I wanted was you… _**

**_(Todo lo que yo quería era a tí…)_**

Dejó que aquella opresión se liberara de su cuerpo, el dolor lo hizo gritar, recordar los momentos en los que había sido feliz, los pocos en su vida eran tan dolorosos, cada uno como una misma apuñalada directo a sus órganos vitales…

Había creido que había cambiado, pero estaba muy equivocado… jamás había dejado de ser el monstruo que tenía en su interior…

Los papeles bomba ya estaban preparados para volver a hacer aquella jugarreta aprendida anteriormente de Surabi, pero esta vez no pensaba caer en ese truco dos veces. Alzó una de sus manos directo al cielo mismo, aquel cielo oscuro en el cual parecía haberse consimudo hasta la última estrella.

La arena comenzó a acumularse en su palma lentamente junto con el apoyo del viento quien le daba forma de espiral puntiaguda. Emanaba un resplandor amarillento inusual que no conocía, también pudo jurar oír un extraño sonido, como una ventisca del desierto dentro de ella… como si todo lo que tenía para dar estuviera consumiéndose allí dentro…

-"Traté de ser alguien más (I tried to be someone else) Pero nada pareció cambiár (But nothing seemed to change) Lo sé ahora (I know now), Este es quien yo soy en realidad (This is who I really am inside)…"- recitó las palabras de su propia conciencia, la que lo estaba torturando hasta la locura…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, su propio instinto animal le dio a entender que ya estaba listo, ya estaba hecho… tal vez con eso pondría fin a Suna, si es que era realmente poderoso como se lo indicaba aquella voz interna que estaba carcomiéndolo por dentro… Aflojó el agarre de su mano, sintiéndose débil, inmundo, una escoria para Hinata… ¿Por qué la recordaba en esos momentos…? Acaso porque… ¿Ya todo iba a acabarse…?

Arrojó aquella espiral puntiaguda la cual comenzó un lento camino hacia su destino (o eso le pareció al niño), hasta chocar contra los ninjas que venían de frente improvistos de su repentino ataque mortal. Esta espiral irradió una explosión masiva, llenándolo todo de aquel color amarillento como si fuera su propio sol artificial.

_**Finally found myself **_

_**(Finalmente me encontré a mi mismo)**_

_**Fighting for a chance **_

_**(Peleando por una oportunidad)**_

Gaara se dejó derrumbar, permitiendo ser llevado donde la corriente lo quisiera, quería ser libre, pero algo le decía que estaría preso para siempre… Se perimitió llorar, gritar, incluso intentar desgarrarse por dentro ya sin remordimientos pues ya todo lo había perdido, no tenía una razón para seguir vivo… ya no se sentía vivo…

¿Pero por qué sentía como si aún siguiera latiendo su corazón, como si siguiera allí, presente aún para saciar la penuria sin sentido ya que era su inmunda existencia? Volvió a sentir sus rodillas en el suelo, clavadas allí por haber caído rendido. Sus manos cubriendo su cara y su arena rodeando su cuerpo, allí estaba su maldita arena protegiéndolo otra vez…

Alzó un poco su cabeza para observar a su alrededor, el olor a arena y sangre mezclados era insoportable… Abrió sus ojos desmensuradamente… "¿Yo he… matado a toda… toda esa gente…?"

En efecto, el suelo a su alrededor estaba destrozado, los cuerpos de los ninjas que habían osado a atacarlo permanecían sepultados entre algunos escombros. La terraza bañada de sangre que debía pagar… y había pagado… Uno por uno habían caído, más bien, todos juntos si se es realista; Cada uno con una extraña posición en su cuerpo y una cara diferente de terror en cada rostro, como si la muerte los hubiera tomado desprevenidos al llegar a sentir aquel resplandor amarillento antes de la nada...

_**I know now… **_

_**(Lo sé ahora…)**_

_**This is who really I am! **_

_**(Este es quien soy en realidad!)**_

Sus lágrimas seguían allí, sin moverse como si estuvieran suspendidas en su remordimiento y su sorpresa aún no tenía respuesta alguna. Recorrió una y otra vez el lugar con sus ojos aguamarina, contando veinte cuerpos exactos a su alrededor hasta que vió reflejados otros ojos en los suyos, unos tristes y confundidos ojos perlados.

Su corazón volvió a su ritmo acelerado cuando su mente comprendió que Hinata lo estaba mirando, parecía hacer demasiado esfuerzo en ello puesto que aún en su pequeña cara pálida parecía poseer aquellas marcas de agonía.

Gaara intentó decir algo, pero el shock que sentía era tan grande que sus labios apenas pudieron separarse unos de otros… los muertos no lo miraban, ni parpadeaban, ni lloraban… Un dejo de esperanza y agonía volvió a renacer desde su pecho encogiendo su estómago, sintiéndolo diminuto. Intentó pararse, pero sus piernas no respondían, su cuerpo estaba casi inmóvil, como muerto.

Alzó un poco su mano y la posó delante de su cuerpo, aferrándose a uno de los escombros para ayudarse a despazarce con él, arrastrando sus rodillas por el suelo, era la única manera de poder acercarse a ella… de intentar comprender que tal vez no todo estaba perdido… que tal vez… tal vez aún podría sobrevivir…

_**Came, brake me down… **_

_**(Ven, corrómpeme…)**_

_**Bury me, Bury me **_

_**(Entierrame, entierrame)**_

_**I am finished with you, you, you, you! **_

_**(He terminado contigo, contigo, contigo, contigo!)**_

Hinata movió apenas sus labios, pero no le costó saber que pronunciaba su nombre débilmente, sin fuerzas apenas. Cuando lo tubo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder verlo completamente, sus ojos brillaron amenazadoramente y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de angustia ¿En qué se había convertido…?

El niño calló rendido a su lado, sosteniéndose ya sobre sus codos, respirando con dificultal. La luz de la recién aparecida luna bañaba sus cuerpos, los cuales permanecían deteriorados, uno peor que el otro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando estuvieron ya cerca el uno del otro, no había nada que decir… con suerte, Hinata ahora sabría el poder destructivo que el ya despertado shukaku residía dentro de él… y tal vez moriría con aquel mal pensamiento sobre él… Y es que no se merecía nada mejor…

Observó como ella movía un poco su mano, intentando hacer contacto con la suya mientras entornaba sus perlados ojos. Gaara primero la miro a ella, luego a su mano la cual rozaba sus dedos y luego otra vez a ella, a sus ojos.

-**Douzo… Yurishite Kudasai**… -gimió el niño agachando la cabeza e incapaz de retener su llanto de pena.- Yo no… no quería… no quiero que me… que me odies por esto… yo no…

-I-i-iie… -musitó ella un débil jadeo, intentando formular una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras una de sus manos subía hasta la húmeda mejilla del niño.

Gaara negó violentamente con la cabeza, desesperado.

-¡Dime que hay…a-alguna forma para que- que te mejores, H-Hinata…!

La niña entornó los ojos y permanecío en silencio por unos minutos, luego comenzó a mover su mano derecha con levedad, dirigiéndola hacia uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta sacar con delicadeza un pequeño frasco, el mismo que le había enseñado a Kankuro la primera noche que había llegado a Suna.

-E-e-esto.-Le extendió la medicina a Gaara quien la tomo con manos temblorosas.

El niño miró el ungüento con desconfianza aunque finalmente se resignó a tomar un poco de él y depositarlo con suma delicadeza sobre la herida de Hinata, la cual ya no era tan sangrante como antes, pero permanecía amenazadoramente abierta. A los pocos segundos de hacer contacto con su piel, Gaara observó shockeado como la herida se cerraba con gran rapidez y Hinata cerraba sus ojos con alivio.

Hinata se sentó lentamente en su lugar cuando la herida terminó de cerrarse, estaba recuperando sus enegías poco a poco aunque no debía precipitarse. Sabía que la medicina especial de su clan era una de las más poderosas que conocía por los alrededores.

_**Look in my ayes **_

_**(Mira en mis ojos)**_

_**You are Killing me, killing me **_

_**(Estas matándome, matándome)**_

_**All that I wanted was you… **_

_**(Todo lo que yo quería era a tí…)**_

-**Domo Arigato**, Gaara-Kun.- Repuso dedicándole una radiante sonrisa ante su desorbitado amigo, ya no había peligro cerca.

Tanteó con su mano el pequeño osito que Gaara le había dado mientras este mismo seguía tieso. Lo sujetó con ambos brazos y lo condujo a su pecho, recordando que ahora esa pertenencia de su preciado amigo le pertenecía. E iba a cuidarla como a ninguna otra.

Tanto dolor… tanta angustia… tanto llanto… no, no había sido en vano… Rodeó a Hinata con sus brazos y la acercó a su pecho, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón cuando aquel cuerpo ageno se encontró otra vez bajo la protección de los suyos… Había creido que jamás podría volver a ser capaz de sentir el dulce sentimiento que desarrollaba cuando ella estaba cerca, cuando sentía tan cerca de su corazón, tan cerca uno del otro.

-Quiero protegerte, eso es lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante.- confesó, enterrando su cara en su negro cabello corto y rebelde.- Nunca te vallas, Hinata.

La niña no respondió nada, sino que se sintió diminuta y avergonzada aunque no dudó en corresponder su abraso, rodeando la cintura de Gaara con dedos temblorosos, ruborizándose y sintiendo como si su temperatura corporal entera aumentara.

-Gaara-Kun… Estaré… siempre a tu lado… -musitó Hinata cerrándo sus ojos sintiendo una infinita paz estando entre sus brazos.

Él también cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de aquella sensación tan bella que creía que nunca más sentiría vivo…

-Te quiero, Hinata.- dejó brotar lo que aquella sensación le mandaba.

La niña abrió sus ojos de sobresalto, unas manos agenas la habían sujetado por la cintura y jalado hacia atrás, separándola de Gaara con extrema fuerza, sin darle siquiera tiempo a sujetarse de el niño para retenerse. Observó directamente los ojos de él sobresaltados y confundidos y alzó su rostro hacia el nuevo intruso para encontrarse con un par de ojos perlados, iguales a los suyos.

-¡**Otoo-San**!- exclamó la niña con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Hiashi Hyuga entornó sus ojos a su hija con firmeza, luego los posó en Gaara con desprecio, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje el cual había intentado cazar a su hija con engaños. El niño se puso de pié lentamente, con las escasas fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo… el padre de Hinata estaba de regreso… eso significaba que…

Palideció de repente. Lo único que ahora solo podía llegar a separarlo de ella sin que él mismo pudiera oponer resistencia era… su padre… el día en el que ella debería dejar la aldéa…

-¿Eres el hijo del Kazekague, no es así?- gruñó Hiashi sujetando entre sus brazos furtemente a su hija quien contemplaba la escena asustada.

Él asintió sin decir palabra.

-Tú mataste a todos estos ninjas… -comentó, observando el lugar destrozado.

Esta vez, Gaara desvió su mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacerle a mi hija?

Ambos niños miraron al hombre confundidos.

-¡Otoo-San, el es solo mi… !- comenzó a defenderlo Hinata, aunque su padre la observó frialmente.

-No quiero que te metas en este asunto, Hinata, este monstruo podría haberte matado en cualquier instante… ¿No es así? El... El Kazekague ha faltado a su palabra... y Konoha sabrá de esto... -Surabi temblaba de pies a cabeza con infinita rabia mientras sujetaba fuertemente a su hija, como si temiera que se le escurriera de entre los brazos- ¡Casi cometo un grave error al haberte traido a este lugar, juro que no volverás a pisarlo nunca más!

-¡NO!- gritó Gaara dando un paso adelate, intentando retener al hombre… si Hinata se marchaba… si se marcha para siempre…

-¡Otoo-san!- exclamó la niña, indignada también, aunque no podía hacer nada en contra del poder que su padre ejercía sobre ella.

Hiashi se alejó de Gaara rápidamente, sin darle la espalda mientras se posaba de techo en techo hasta alcanzar una gran distancia de él antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse con suma velocidad digna de un verdadero ninja.

Los ojos pasmados del pelirrojo seguían puestos en Hinata quien, aún con su pequeño osito en sus manos, la oía rogar a su padre para que esperara, para que al menos la dejara despedirse de él… pero Gaara ni siquiera fue capaz de decir ni una palabra, todas ellas habían muerto en el abraso que le había dado a Hinata, segundos atrás aunque hubieran parecido horas para su mente. Solo era conciente de que había gritado algo también, pero no sabía que.

_**Came, brake me down… brake me down… brake me down… brake me down…**_

_**(Ven, corrómpeme… Corrómpeme… Corrómpeme… Corrómpeme…)**_

-¡**Matte… Kudasai**… Hinata... !-gimió casi sin aliento, volviendo a derrumbarse, callendo de rodillas y observando el punto que se alejaba tan rápidamente como las hojas acarreadas por el viento.- Yo te… necesito…

Gaara bajo su cabeza y golpeó violentamente el suelo con ambos puños hasta que su arena tubo que intervenir para que no comenzara a hacerse daño. Quería dejar la huella física en su cuerpo de todos los errores que había cometido y de los que nunca se olvidaría… necesitaba de otra vida para no entirse ahogado, inferior… muerto…

…Pero nadie jamás lo haría sentirse igual que… que...

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, ya lo comprendía, ahora entendía el por qué de las sensaciones que experimentaba cuando Hinata estaba cerca, cuando la abrasaba, cuando ella lo besaba, cuando le sonreía o la observaba fijamente a sus brillantes ojos… todo eso que había tenido la suerte de sentir no era nada más diferente que amor… pero un amor tan intenso que nunca había sentido por nadie… ni siquiera por Yashamaru... era algo más fuerte...

_**(You said you wanted more) **_

_**(Dijiste que querías más)**_

_**What if i wanna to break? **_

_**(¿Y qué si me arriesgo a corromper? )**_

Oyó pasos detrás suyo. Un par de personas que acababan de llegar y no necesitó voltear para saber de quienes de trataba, solo escuchó sus voces como producidas por un eco lejano y de un mundo del cual no provenía... Él, Sabaku no Gaara, ya no tenía nada por lo que seguir con vida...

-¿Ella… se ha ido…?- musitó Kankuro con la voz tomada.

-Hinata-Chan… -Témari gimoteó por lo bajo.

____

**_(What are you waithing for?) _**

**_(¿A que esperas?)_**

**_(I'm not running from you…) _**

**_(Yo no huyo de ti)_**

**_What if i…? _**

____

****

_(¿Y qué si yo…?)_

* * *

Supongo que no tengo mucho que comentar, el proximo capitulo sera el final de la primera parte...

Glosario:

Douzo: Por favor

Yurushite Kudasai: Lo siento (cuando realmente se lamenta algo)

Gomene: Perdón

Domo Arigato; Muchas Gracias

_Otoo-San: Padre_

Eso es todo y debi agradecer sus reviews y perdonen mis faltas de ortografia. Espero q el capi halla sido de su agrado y tambien la cancion aunq supongo q n hay gustos iguales asi q bueno, al menos, esta es una d mis canciones favoritas y lo q dice lo relacione mucho con Gaara. Eso es todo! Saludos!


	10. La alianza

_Capítulo 10: La Alianza_

-¡Dejame volver… **D-Douzo**, Otoo-San!

Rogó la niña exibiendo perfectas señales de que permanecía invadida bajo la profunda pena. Suna ya casi se había perdido de vista casi, volviéndose a cada instante cada vez más y más lejano a medida que su padre se dirigía rápidamente otra vez a Suna.

-Ya te lo dije antes, Hinata.- Gruñó su padre con sus perlados ojos vueltos hacia el frente con una expresión que denotaba frustración.- Ese niño podría haberte matado también.

-¡El s-solo intentaba p-protegerme!- gimoteó ella mientras sujetaba mas fuertemente el peluche de Gaara entre sus brazos.- ¡De… de no ser p-por él habría m-m-muerto ya!

Su padre, Hiashi, frunció un poco más su seño aunque no añadió nada, sino que siguió con su rápida carrera hacia lo más lejos de aquella aldea, lo más pronto posible.

-No quiero que vuelvas a nombrar a aquel niño.- Agregó su padre tas un prolongado y sepulcro silencio.- Te prohíbo volver a tener contacto con el… no me importan las razones… yo vi como el mataba a todos aquellos jounins sin piedad…

-¡Otoo-San!- Hinata abrió sus ojos de súbito, sintiendo una gran opresión en su pecho, no… definitivamente su padre no podía estar haciéndole eso… era irremediablemente injusto de su parte… ¡Tenía que volver a ver a Gaara…! De lo contrario él… él podría volver a caer…

Intentó razonarlo con él, pero no hubo caso, Hiashi se oponía a escuchar alguna de sus réplicas que luego solo se convirtieron en sollozos a medida que se alejaban cada vez más y más… jamás había imaginado que su despedida sería tan trágica… y ni siquiera había podido ver por ultima vez a Temari o a Kankuro…

* * *

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, dándole sustento. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo como si un agujero hubiese sido habierto en su pecho y como si cada movimiento o pensamiento que él creaba lo hiciera sentir aquel punzante dolor que acompañaba aquella herida.

Alzó mirada con lentitud hacia la niña la cual lo contemplaba con infinita pena en sus ojos, parpadeó unas cuantas veces para limpiar todo rastro de lágrimas en ellos entreabrió los labios para preguntar aunque sentía sus palabras muertas en su garganta, como si esta estuviera desgarrada o como si no supiera ya ni siquiera como hablar.

Temari calló de rodillas a su lado y lo ambas de sus manos lo atrageron a su pecho para rodearlo con sus brazos y acercar su cabeza hacia su pecho en un abraso fraternal. Gaara se sintió inmóvil, pasmado ante el extraño comportamiento de ella, generalmente sus hermanos no le dirigía siquiera la palabra… y mucho menos despues de que el los había amenazado…

-Gaara… Sabemos lo que Hinata significaba para ti… -la voz de su hermana sonaba seca, como si ella tambier intentara retener estoicamente la angustia.

El de ojos color aguamarina no contestó, sino que cerró los ojos fuertemente, ya deseando no seguir torturándose más por haber perdido a un ser tan querido como su amiga lo había sido para él… ya no volvería a verla, tenía ese presentimiento y eso lo desgarraba por dentro.

-Siempre estaremos para ayudarte.- esa vez fue Kankuro quien habló y se acercó a ellos para observarlos con cariño aunque no se atrevió a abrasarlo.- Tu eres fuerte Gaara, pero esta vez no pasaras por esto solo.

Su hermana asintió y tomó a Gaara por los ombros para observarlo mejor, este le devolvió una mirada incrédula, sin comprender por qué ahora se comportaban tan diferentes.

-Esta vez estaremos nosotros contigo, hermanito.- Temari le brindó una leve sonrisa.

Gaara no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara, bajo su vista sintiéndose apenado, sintiendo como aquel agujero de su pecho se agrandaba más y más a cada segundo… Estaba solo, siempre había estado solo… debía admitir que había probado la soledad y no le gustaba, siempre había intentado salir de ella hasta que Hinata había llegado a su vida, la niña quien lo cambió todo y hasta pudo hacerlo cambiar a él mismo… Y ahora que ella no estaba ya…

Se arrojó a los brazos de su hermana mientras comenzaba a llorar con un infinito ahogo, iba a extrañarla mucho, demasiado… ella definitivamente era la única que había comprendido su dolor y su soledad y la cual había decidido darle una oportunidad, la que nunca se había rendido…

-Tranquilo, Gaara... Todo esta bien… - Temari comenzó a acariciar su alborotado cabello suavemente.

¿Por qué todo tenía que pasarle a él… que había hecho para merecer tanta desgracia en su vida…? Todos lo odiaban, nunca podría tener aunque sea un poco de felicidad en su vida, ahora por fin que había disfrutado de un poco de ella, se sentía irremediablente desamparado y lleno de desesperación sin ella…

…y así sería siempre… sin ella… a la única a la cual ahora sabía que amaba, la cual tarde se había dado cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba…

* * *

Junto ambas palmas cuando observó ya todas sus importantes posesiones personales sobre la mesa. Una gran sonrisa invadió su cara mientras volvía a repasarlas con la vista… faltaba tan poco para comenzar aquella nueva experiencia… y tan poco para…

Su sonrisa seborró de sus labios, es verdad, había olvidado el verdadero sentido de aquella misión. Cerró los ojos con pezades y suspiró… recordaba que cuando les había comentado las nuevas desiciones de la aldea y su nueva alianza, se había mostrado bastante indiferente… pero cuando le comentaron el propósito de aquella alianza se había opuesto estoicamente, aunque no podía ir en contra de las reglar del Kazekague, mucho menos ahora que no era su padre el cual los enviaba a cumplir con una misión de tal alto rango.

Tomó su abanico de la mesa y se sentó para lustrarlo un poco. Recordaba que hacía unos seis años atrás era del mismo tamaño que ella, ahora ya no era tan asi, lo que le demostraba a ella misma lo mucho que había crecido en tan poco tiempo… bueno… "poco tiempo…" pues seguía siendo la misma chica de cabello rubio, amarrado en cuatro rebeldes coletas tras su cabeza como en antaño… ¿Pues en qué había cambiado? Solo ahora exhibía un desarrollado y esbelto cuerpo de mujer en vez de uno de niña… ¿Eso era todo…?

-Anee-San… ¿Ya preparaste lo necesario?

Kankuro entró por la puerta que daba a su habitación mientras se refregaba sus ojos con sus puños intentando quitarse el sueño de encima, sus pequeños ojos examinaron los preparativos que llacían sobre la mesa frente a su hermana mayor lo que respondío a su propia pregunta.

-Hace horas que te mandé a que despertaras y me ayudaras, Baka.- le espetó su hermana dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

El chico se encogió de hombros, reacio. Esa mañana se había vestido con su ya acostumbrado trage de ninja que solía usar para cada misión; Un atuendo completamente negro que cubría ya su cabello, con unas curiosas puntas en su cabeza, simulando (lo que su hermana siempre había creido) un par de orejas de gato. Había tomado la costumbre de pintar su cara con extrañas rajas moradas, según lo que él decía; "Un marionetista debe tener su propia imaginación".

-A Gaara no le das tantas ordenes.- le reprochó Kankuro mientras fruncía el seño.

-Gaara es mucho mas maduro que tu con dos años menos… además el se fue antes de que yo me despertara.

-Me imagino que será aburrido para él quedarse toda la noche en vela… con razón parece un panda… -argumentó su hermano mientras se sentaba en la mesa con un vaso de leche entre sus manos.

Témari suspiro mientras seguía lustrando su abanico en un fuero intento de dejarlo brillante.

-El no puede dormir… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarte el por qué de sus ojeras…?

El chico rió por lo bajo mientras se tomaba todo el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago. Luego se puso de pié y tomó su ya envuelta Karasu para colgarcela en la espalda.

-Bien, Anee-San... ¿Estás preparada?

Su hermana asintió mientras dejaba la franela a un lado y le daba una vista a su abanico ya brilloso, sonrió felizmente por el éxito de su trabajo y acomodó su arma detrás de su espalda con cuidado antes deintroducir cada pertenencia en una mochila no muy grande.

-¿Y Gaara… ?- comenzó a preguntar Kankuro mirando en dirección hacia su hermana antes de abrir la puerta.

-Me dijo esta mañana que cuando estuviéramos listos nos reuniéramos con él en los límites de Suna.-Respondió ella colgándose la mochila al hombro y caminando hacia la puerta.

Ambos le hecharon una mirada nostálgica a su departamento antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí. Caminaron lentamente, sin ninguna prisa por los pasillos de la mansión Kazekague… era una suerte de que siguieran viviendo allí despues del fallecimiento de su padre puesto que ahora la mansión le pertenecía al nuevo Kazekague…

Definitivamente no debía negar que la muerte de su padre los había tomado por sorpresa a ambos cuando se enteraron de aquella noticia, según Surabi (quien había logrado escapar milagrosamente de la muerte en el último momento, cuando Gaara había intentado matar a todos los jounins que le habían tendido una emboscada), él había sido asesinado por un hombre exiliado de Konoha el cual le había pedido una alianza la cual él había rechazado… y que ahora había sido aceptada…

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Temari entornó los ojos con pena, recordaba que en aquel tiempo en el cual Gaara había logrado despertar los poderes del Shukaku, habían tenido que comprender que su padre había estado intentado matarlo y había tratado de hacerlo ya tres veces. Ella y Kankuro habían ido detrás de Surabi y olleron como este le comunicaba su fracaso al Kazekague quien estallaba en insultos y maldiciones por la supervivencia de su hijo menor… desde aquel momento, se había aliado más a su pequeño hermano, protegiéndolo de cualquier intento de homicidio calculado por su padre hasta que este había fallecido, un par de años atrás. Gracias a eso, ellos y Gaara se habían unido más como hermanos, solo un poco.

También recordaba que, inclusive en el funeral de este, Gaara no había participado…

"-Demo… es nuestro padre a pesar de todo, Gaara… -imploró su hermana sintiendo una infinita angustia al ver que este le daba la espalda y caminaba en dirección contraria.- Se que nunca fue un buen padre… pero…

_-No ire, ya te lo dije, Temari.- La voz fría de su hermano resonó en el silencio que se había creado entre ellos, solo giró un poco la cabeza, para verla por el rabillo del ojo.- Hay muchas cosas que jamás perdonaré de ese tipo… él no es mi padre… "_

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban caminando ya por las calles de Suna donde ya no se apreciaba tanta gente amable como antes, aunque aún conservaban aquellos rasgos reservados de antaño.

-Mira, allá está.

Kankuro le señaló la presencia de un chico menor que él, su pequeño hermano el cual permanecía de espaldas a ellos, quien parecía observar detenidamente hacia la el punto donde el desierto se fundía con el cielo. Su cabello ya mas corto que cuando era niño, de color rojo sangre, se mecía por la brisa suave que producía que la arena se arremolinara dibujando divertidas formas en el suelo. No vestía ropas muy gruesas, solo un par de pantalones y una remera del mismo color negro, sobre su hombro derecho reposaba una finísima tela como la seda que llegaba hasta su cintura y luego caía hasta casi rozar el suelo. Su hombro izquiero era portador de su calabaza donde dentro contenía toda el arena necesaria para su propio uso.

-¿Gaara…?- Kankuro se paró a su lado y observó el punto donde este antes permanecia observando.- ¿Qué estas mirando…?

El chico volteó su rostro hacia Temari, ignorando la pregunta de su hermano, sus frios ojos aguamarina surcados de prominentes ojeras se clavaron en ella, la cual la hicieron estremecerse por dentro, hacía tiempo que Gaara había dejado de ser aquel pequeño niño de seis años, ageno al mundo y el cual era pisoteado por todos, ahora inspiraba realmente temor para quien no lo conocía.

-Baki me dijo que nos alcanzará más tarde ¿Ya están listos?- preguntó lentamente con su voz tan fría, lenta y áspera como su mirada.

La chica asintió y Gaara volvió su vista al frente, se colocaron en fila los tres y comenzaron a adentrarse en el abrazador desierto, en un viaje que no les tomaría más de tres días… Gaara, como era de costumbre, iba a la cabeza sin aportar ningún tipo de comentario aunque ella y Kankuro se había acostumbrado a aquel comportamiento con el tiempo…

-Solo espero no toparme con mocosos en el camino… odia a los escandalosos niños… - gruñó el hermano del medio por lo bajo mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Karasu a su espala.

Gaara gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿Y qué piensan de las chicas… habrá…?

-Solo quiero que te comportes, ¿Oiste?- le espetó Gaara frialmente, obsrvándolo con amenaza.- Eres una completa vergüenza para nuestra aldea y si llegaras a cometer alguna falta yo mismo me ocuparé de matarte.

Kankuro abrió más sus ojos, sorprendido y un poco turbado. No muchas veces Gaara lo amenazaba con acabar con su vida, aunque hasta el momento no lo había hecho, lo que era realmente una buena suerte para Kankuro.

Ella sabía que Gaara no estaba del todo convencido de llevar a cabo esa misión, al igual que ella… a diferencia de que, al enterarse, no se había reusado a la encomendación, sino recordaba que lo había visto tan tieso como muy pocas veces se comportaba, como si temiera algo o como si se sintiera preocupado... y realmente ella intuía que se sentía preocupado por algo, no había duda de ello…

Bien sabía que a su hermano poco le importaba los aldeanos de Konoha, la aldea a la cual debían invadir como misión tras la alianza de Suna y la aldea del Sonido… pero en el fondo si había alguien en quien su hermano y ella habían pensado al unismo en el segundo en el que se les había sido encomendado aquel papel tan fundamental en la misión… aquella persona era una niña en particular a la cual Gaara le había llegado a tener un cariño muy profundo, uno que no había llegado a sentir por nadie, ni siquiera incluso a ella o a Kankuro…

…La Niña Hyuga iba a ser una de las víctimas más de la guerra a Konoha…

**Fin de la Parte 1

* * *

**

Primero y principal quiero qe perdonen que este capitulo halla salido un poco corto y flojo a comparacion de los anteriores, solo que ya no tenia nada mas para comentar de la parte uno y le introduje la introduccion de la segunda para no hacerlo tan corto...

Quiero agradecer sus reviews hasta ahora, tal y como es sabido, estos actuan como una forma de paga para cada autor debido a que el proposito de escribir es por voluntad propia. Tambien tengo un comentario hacerca de uno de los reviews de chetza; La cancion The ghost of you la encontre como parte de la banda My chemical romance, de igual manera la escuchè y me ha encantado de verdad.

Eso es todo, tengo que agradecer aparte su dedicacion en su lectura y por perdonar mis errores ortograficos que suelo pasar por alto. Prometo estar con la segunda parte dentro de poco menos de una semana si es posible.

Glosario:

**Douzo**: Por favor

Nos vemos!


	11. Desiciones e Inseguridad

_Parte 2: "Comenzando todo durante los exámenes Chuunin, un grupo de ninjas de la arena vuelven a aparecer ante la vida de la ya crecida ninja Hyuga, aunque hay uno que aparenta ya no recordarla y no querer tener ninguna relación con ella, aunque es el único que permanece queriendo saciar su resentimiento y a la vez, cobrar una venganza ante un amor que jamás se le fue correspondido..."_

_Capítulo 11: Decisiones e Inseguridad_

Miró primero a uno y luego al otro antes de dirigir su vista a la mujer frente a ellos. Sus latidos se hicieron cada vez mas acelerados a medida que procesaba la información que le había dado ella… Sus compañeros no parecían tan horrorizados, a lo contrario, Kiba Inusuka saltaba de felicidad y Shino Aburame solo efectuó un leve sonido correspondiente a una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Los ojos teñidos de rojo y negro de Kurenai-Sensei sonreía con levedad, parecía satisfecha con la expresión de sus dos genins, aunque finalmente posó su mirada en ella, los cuales se encontraron sus propios ojos perlados y temerosos.

-¿Pasa algo, Hinata?- peguntó frunciendo el seño.- ¿Acaso no estas de acuerdo con la desición?

La chica de ojos perlados y marcados suavemente por unas pequeñas pestañas, cabello corto hasta la nuca, de flequillo recto y corto terminando en unos gruesos mechones a sus costados y de otros revueltos en su parte posterior, de mejillas sonrosadas y labios pequeños agachó la cabeza sintiéndose intimidada un poco culpable.

-¡Hinata, vamos, es una muy buena oportunidad!- exclamo el genin Kiba, de ojos negros el cual poseían una marca roja oscura desde la terminación de estos hasta sus mejillas, típico del clan Inuzuka, y de amplia sonrisa al cual su cabello se encontraba cubierto tras una capucha de piel de su propio abrigo, el cual portaba a su pequeño cachorro blanco, Akamaru.- No vas a desperdiciarla, ¿No?

Shino frunció un poco el seño, aquel otro chico que estaba a su lado con unas negras gafas redondas, cabello corto, negro y puntiagudo y portador de un abrigo mucho mas grueso que el de Kiba, el cual terminaba en un cuello amplio que cubría hasta parte de su nariz.

-Sería mejor tomar en cuenta la desición de Hinata.- comentó este con su voz grave y calmada.- Si no estamos de acuerdo todos, no habrá caso. Somos todos o nadie.

La mujer de cabello largo y negro y rostro amable, Kurenai- Sensei, volvió a sonreír demostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

-No vamos a forzarte si no te sientes lista.- agregó.- Podremos posponerlo.

La genin negó con la cabeza rápidamente mirando a su Sensei con susto.

-¡Iie… yo… yo debo h-hacerlo!- Juntó ambas de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos nerviosamente.- ¡K-Kiba-Kun y S-Shino-Kun cuentan c-conmigo…!

Los tres presentes se miraron entre ellos incómodos, sabían perfectamente el carácter de Hinata Hyuga, parecía bastante debilucha y con un autoestima bastante bajo de sí misma, pero en el fondo sabían que era una muy buena **Kunoichi **de la Hoja.

Hinata se mordió el labio con frustración sintiéndose enojada con ella misma "_No puedo ser tan egoísta, Kiba-Kun y Shino-Kun cuentan conmigo… y sin mi ellos no podrán hacerlo… no puedo defraudarlos de esta manera… no puedo ser s-siempre un estorbo para los demás…"_

-Bueno, el examen para Chuunin es dentro de dos días… -repuso Kurenai-Sensei suspirando con pesadez y sacando a la Hyuga de sus pensamientos.- Tienes tiempo de pensarlo hasta mañana, Hinata.

Ella volvió a negar la cabeza mientras se ruborizaba de vergüenza.

-¡Iie, ya tomé mi desición!- exclamó.- Haré el examen.

Kiba y Shino la escrutaron con duda.

-Demo, Hinata, puedes pensarlo mejor hasta mañana.- insistió Shino frunciendo el seño.- No tienes por qué pensar en nosotros.

-Es cierto, escucha a Shino.- agregó Kiba, aunque sus ojos demostraban que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su compañero decía. Akamaru ladró dando a entender que opinaba lo mismo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras formulaba una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya lo desidí, Kurnai-Sensei.

Kurenai frunció un poco los labios aunque no objetó nada, luego suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

-Se que lo harás bien, Hinata. Y si no consiguen el puesto de Chuunin no importará, podrán hacerlo dentro de seis meses más.

Los trés asintieron mientras Kurenai se marchaba hacia la residencia del Hokague para poder registrar los nombres de los integrantes de su grupo que participarían en el examen.

En cuantro su sensei se perdió de vista, Kiba exhaló un grito alegre junto con su cachorro. Hinata y Shino lo observaron atentamente.

-¡Wahuu, Kiba Inusuka se presentará en los exámenes Chuunin!- alzó un puño al aire, de manera suficiente mientras que por su cara se cruzaba una sonrisa de victoria.

Hinata comenzó a reir con levedad, nerviosamente, mientras su compañero Shino arqueaba una ceja.

-Realmente te pareces a Naruto haciendo esas payasadas. Ni siquiera has comenzado el examen y ya te creer que eres el más hábil de todos.

Kiba fulminó a su compañero con la mirada.

-Ho, vamos, Shino, no seas aguafiestas… -rezongó este.- ¿Qué tan complicado crees que sea…? No creo que sea más difícil que los de la Academia.

-Iie, he oído decir a mi padre que los exámenes Chuunin son realmente muy exigentes, Kiba-Kun.- repuso Hinata preocupada.

El aludido se encogió de hombros antes de dirigir sus ojos a Akamaru.

-Bien, Akamaru… Tenemos solo dos días para prepararnos… ¿Listo para entrenar?

Su cachorro ladró con energía dispuesto a seguir a su amo y ambos desaparecieron cuando este subió a las copas de los árboles, hacia las espesuras del bosque.

-Yo también debería entrenar un poco.- agregó Shino cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su compañera.- ¿Vienes, Hinata?

Esta se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-I-iré a dar una vuelta por la aldea…

-**Yokatta**.

Al cabo de un instante, Shino también desapareció, quedando ella sola. En cuanto se aseguró de que no conservaba la compañía de alguien más, se dignó a suspirar amargamente antes de comenzar una lenta caminata desde el comienzo del bosque de Konoha hasta su aldea.

Cuando Kurenai-Sensei los había llamado lo que menos se imaginaba era que se trataba de hablar sobre el examen Chuunin, definitivamente no se capasitaba lista como para darlo ya a los pocos meses de haberse graduado de la academia y de haberse convertido en una genin. Alzó sus perlados ojos al cielo el cual permanecía surcado de algunas rebeldes nuves, consideraba extraño hacerlo puesto que esa costumbre la había tomado desde los seis años cuando miraba atentamente a cada instante el cielo de otra aldea, al igual que uno de sus antiguos amigos solían hacer…

Su cuerpo se estremeció solo de recordar la imagen del niño que había sido llamado su amigo cuando Konoha se encontraba en guerra y ella había tenido que recurrir a su aldea para protegerse. Recordaba que el día en el que se había separado tan bruscamente de él, despues de haber forjado una amistad tan estrecha, había sufrido mucho… Por suerte ya había superado ese dolor y esos días grises en donde no encontraba más que la tristeza en cada rostro que veía…

Se ruborizó y volvió a mirar al frente despues de tropezar por tercera vez, si que era un poco torpe… En cuanto comenzó a adentrarse un poco entre las casas que bordeaban el bosque comenzó a ver a más gente a su alrededor. El aroma a jazmines frescos proveniente de la Floristería Yamanaka le agradó mucho, seguramente Ino, aquella genin de su edad, extremadamente delgada, de cabello rubio y largo siempre atado en una coleta y de ojos profundos y azules, ya tenía las nuevas flores de la temporada…

Ino hacía grupo junto con Shikamaru Nara, un chico alto y despreocupado que siempre se quejaba por todo, y Choogi Akimichi, un chico un poco comilón pero muy gracioso que siempre la hacía reir cuando hablaban, su Sensei era Azuma Sarutobi, no lo conocía demasiado, solo estaba segura de que parecía un hombre amable pero exigente que tenía una adicción por los cigarrilos puesto que siempre se lo veía con uno.

Pensaba dirigirse a la floristería a comprar aquellos jazmines aunque se dio cuenta de que no poseía ningúna cantidad mínima de dinero encima, por lo que primero debería pasar por su propia casa, la mansión Hyuga… Entornó un poco los ojos, seguramente su padre estaría fuera a esas horas, entrenando a su hermana pequeña de seis años la cual había nacido despues de la guerra de Konoha, por lo que estaba segura de que en la casa se toparía con su primo Neji.

Neji era bastante reservado con la familia primaria, se cruzaban muy pocas veces puesto que él parecía tenerles un cierto rencor a ellos y siempre que se veían las caras, no podía evitar sentirse intimidada ante sus ojos perlados, iguales a los de ella, pero fríos y rencorosos... Muchas veces podría haber jurado que esos ojos los había visto antes, en unos del color de la aguamarina, aunque estaba segura de que nunca podría entablar un conversación con Neji, puesto que los lazos que los separaban eran mucho mas estrechos y complicados…

Su primo estaba emparejado con Ten Ten, una de sus mejores amigas, una chica muy agradable y divertida, amante de las armas ninjas, y con Rock Lee, un chico el cual parecía tenerle un amor exesivo al arte del taijutsu y a su querido Gai-Sensei, a tanto grado que había adoptado su mismo peinado de corte taza y su mismo atuendo de entrenamiento verde manzana, al igual que muchas de sus expresiones, frases y técnicas... cualquiera los confundiría con padre e hijo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, se quitó su calzado y corrió apresurada por los pasillos hasta su habitación hasta encontrar el dinero. Por suerte, en ningún momento, inclusive cuando logró salir de allí, encontró a su primo Neji, seguramente, al igual que Shino y Kiba, estaría entrenando para los exámenes…

Ya sonriente, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la floristería, pensaba comprar tres ramos, uno para regalarle a su padre, otro a su hermana, y el tercero lo concervaría, puesto que no podía regalarlo; Sus mejillas se sonrojaron notablemente mientras sus latidos se aceleraban constantemente, ese sería concervado como el ramo que nunca se le fue regalado a…

-¡HEY, HINATA!

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza cuando sintió en sus oídos llegar el sonido de una voz perteneciente a la persona en la cual pensaba en aquel momento. Su cuerpo se hizo de piedra al instante, pudo notar que el sonido de aquella voz provenía desde su espalda. Giró un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose como si su cuello se tratara de una pieza de una maquinaria a la cual se le había trabado los engranajes.

Su expresión asustada no pudo no hacerse evidente al encontrar con su mirada unos ojos azul eléctrico que la observaban con felicidad. El genin rubio de cabello revoltoso, atuendo anaranjado y mejillas surcadas por unas extrañas marcas como bigotes la estaba saludando desde un patio de una de las casas, arrancando hiervas, aparentemente en medio de una misión de rango D.

-N-N-Naruto-K-Kun… -sus labios se movieron apenas, presa del pánico y la desesperación que sentía en su pecho.

Naruto tenía algo que siempre la había atraído, tenía algo que nunca pudo atraparla tanto como ningún otro chico, sabía que era quisquilloso, infantil, poco maduro, insoportable y todo lo demás que solía oir, pero de igual manera… sentía algo por él que no podía describir con palabras.

Apenas pudo levantar su entumecida mano para responder a su saludo. Instantaneamente, el de ojos azules volvió a su trabajo de arrancar hiervas. Ella continuó obsevándolo sin poder moverse, permanecía acompañado por su Sensei, Hatake Kakashi, un extraño tipo de cabello blanco y revoltoso también que siempre poseía la mitad de su cara y su ojo izquierdo cubiertos por lo que no conocía su verdadero rostro, además de que siempre era un despreocupado que se la pasaba los días leyendo uno de los libros que solo tipos como él podrían leer frente a niños jóvenes.

Sus otros dos discípulos y compañeros de Naruto Uzumaki también estaban allí, uno de ellos, Sasuke Uchiha, un chico aparentemente apuesto de cabello negro azabache y ojos tan profundos y oscuros como, ella se imaginaba, su mismo carácter. Él era el último Uchiha vivo de la aldéa al cual se lo consideraba una debilidad para todas las chicas, pero siempre se preguntó ¿Qué tenía de especial…? Era muy reservado y a veces un poco altanero, como si no le interesara nada de nada, muchas chicas le preguntaban que veía en Naruto que no encontraba en Sasuke… ¿Pero que es lo que tenía Sasuke…? Nada de nada, según ella.

La otra acompañante, Sakura Haruno… una punzada de dolor invadió su estómago cuando observó a aquella sonriente y bella chica de ojos verdes esmeralda y cabello largo y rosado que caía graciosamente por sus hombros, si que era hermosa… por eso Naruto estaba enamorado de ella… además era divertida y popular… todo lo contrario a ella… Pero sabía que Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke (Que parecía reacio a corresponderle) lo que la entristecía aún más saber que Naruto no era correspondido…

…Pero sabía que Naruto no se rendía y una de las cosas que más admiraba de él era que nunca se daba por vencido y seguía adelante… pues eso era lo que ella siempre había intentado hacer, y siempre que lo recordaba, una fuerte sensación de seguridad la invadía por completo… Por eso es que nunca había renunciado a su amor por él aún cuando se había enterado de que amaba a Sakura… y así permanecía siendo fuerte y fiel a sus sentimientos…

Entornó los ojos y siguió caminando directo a la floristería, sumida en sus pensamientos; "_Claro, pues eso voy a hacer durante el examen Chuunin, no seré débil… Debo hacerlo, Kiba y Shino cuentan conmigo... No voy a desistir… En cuanto termine de comprar las flores, volveré a casa a entrenar hasta que anochezca y daré lo mejor de mí hasta el día del examen… Seré igual a Naruto, lo haré por mis amigos y por él ¡No voy a rendirme!"_

* * *

Gruñó con molestia por lo bajo, sus ojos instantáneamente lo observaron con atención mientras seguía con su carrera acelerada por el agobiante desierto donde ya a esas horas el sol se estaba ocultando lentamente.

-¿**Daijobu**, Gaara?- preguntó observándolo desde detrás, donde se encontraba posicionada.

-**Nan demo nai**.- respondió este al instante con sequedad.

-¿No crees que estas cansado ya?- inquirió Kankuro quien iba al final de la formación.

Su hermano menor no respondió nada, sino que sus ojos claros observaron atentamente como el sol se ocultaba detrás de la arena del desierto, dándole una clara señal de que ya comenzaría a helar y que deberían detenerse a comer y dormir un poco si es que querían tener un buen rendimiento en su viaje.

-Tienes razón.- repuso este luego de meditarlo.- Busquemos algún refugio y descansemos hasta mañana.

Sus hermanos asintieron mientras aceleraban el paso y se dispersaban. A los pocos diez minutos Temari volvió a reunirse con ambos para anunciar que había encontrado un refugio entre la abertura de un par de acantilados hacia el noroeste.

Ya caída la noche para cuando pudieron acomodarse cada uno alrededor del fuego que la mayor había prendido, habían comido un poco de los suministros de ella y habían caído dormidos por el agotamiento mucho antes de la medianoche.

El de ojos aguamarina miró primero a uno y luego al otro con algo de antipatía, cuanto daría por dormir un poco también, si tan solo aquel desgraciado Shukaku no estuviera en su cuerpo… Pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si le estuviera haciendo un gran favor puesto que si dormía, soñaría, y si así era, los peores recuerdos volverían a flote en su mente y se transformarían en incontrolables y atormentantes pesadillas…

Pues había tanto que había intentado no volver a recordar y dejar sepultado en lo más hondo de su mente, al menos así había podido vivir un poco más, sintiéndose a salvo gracias a la protección y seguridad que una vez había resibido, pero olvidando el origen de todo ello.

Entornó lo mirada hacia el oscuro cielo, sin ninguna nuve en él, solo surcado por aquel ya conocido camino de estrellas y aquella gran luna perlada que resplandecía, haciendo a las estrellas danzar a su alrededor. Maldijo por lo bajo, ya ni siquiera podía mirar la luna, siempre le recordaba a ella, era imposible no poder comparar el incandesente color de sus ojos con el de ese astro… ¿Por qué lo más puro y hermoso que había admirado durante toda su vida ahora le daba una razón para odiarlo tanto…?

-Sabes los riesgos que cruzarás en cumplir la misión, ¿No?

Gaara volvió su vista rápidamente a su hermano mayor, Kankuro, con aquella ya acostumbrada frialdad.

-Ve al punto.- repuso él fulminándolo con su mirada.

Kankuro sonrió con levedad y posó su cabeza en su palma para observarlo mejor. Dio una rápida mirada a Temari que parecía profundamente dormida y luego volvió a su hermano menor.

-Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero, Hinata estará allí, Gaara ¿Serás capaz de cumplir esta misión de tal alto rango siendo conciente de que podrías herirla, o incluso matarla?

El aludido abrió más sus ojos surcados por prominentes ojeras negras, de manera amenazadora pero alarmante más para sí mismo que para su hermano. Kankuro parpadeó lentamente solo, esperando la respuesta de este.

-Lo se.- afirmó luego de un prolongado silencio.

Él arqueó las cejas.

-¿Y estás lo más tranquilo?- argumentó.

-¿Eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta de que hago esto por Suna?- ladró su hermano, aveces daba bastante miedo cuando se enojaba de aquella manera, sus ojos parecían tomar posesión de otros que no conocía, como si se tratara de un demonio ajeno a él.

-¿Y tu eres tan idiota como para herir a la persona más importante de tu vida hasta ahora?

-¡**Damaré**, yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!

Gaara se puso de pié rápidamente sintiendo como su sangre hervía dentro de sus venas, Kankuro no tenía derecho a comenzar a criticarlo por sus desiciones o su pasado ni tampoco a recordarle asuntos que no quería o consideraba cerrados ya.

-Hinata también era mi amiga, hermano.- La voz de Kankuro se ensombreció notablemente, al igual que su expresión.- Sabes mejor que yo que era una niña ejemplar, yo decidí tomar la misión pero también tomaré las medidas necesarias para que ella no salga perjudicada.

Gaara no dijo nada, sino que cerró fuertemente sus manos en puño con una fuerza exuberante al oir una por una las palabras de él. Pero lo que más le daba rencor era comprender que lo que decía era verdad, el problema era que no lo podía asimilar… por muy dentro suyo sabía que Hinata podría morir si es que se encontraba envuelta en el problema y eso es lo que menos deseaba, ella no tenía la culpa de nada…

Finalmente optó por volver a sentarse y fruncir su seño de manera fija hacia su hermano.

-Con un poco de suerte, ella no esté en la aldea, tal vez halla viajado o algo así.- repuso Kankuro de manera distraída.

-No lo creo.- garantizó Gaara borrando sus insulsos pensamientos.- Estoy seguro de que ella al igual que muchos más será enviada a luchar contra nosotros. Ella es una ninja ahora, estoy seguro.

Kankuro chasqueó la lengua.

-Iie, ella no es como Temari…

-Tu no la conoces bien.- repuso Gaara tajante.

Para ser sincero, él tampoco la conocía bien con el poco tiempo que había pasado a su lado ¿Quién sabía si con los años habría cambiado… y si ya no la reconocía…? Pero al menos, de lo que estaba seguro por el tiempo que fue su amigo, era que Hinata era muy buena con sus escasos conocimientos sobre las artes ninjas, y aunque nunca había logrado dominar su Byakugan, estaba seguro de que no habría desistido hasta dominarlo completamente…

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, ¿En qué momento había vuelto a recordar todo eso que se había prohibido hacer desde hacía tiempo? Maldijo a Kankuro por lo bajo observando que este ya se había quedado dormido también… Ahora por su culpa había vuelto a pensar en ella…

Gruño otra vez como había hecho esa tarde cuando había observado que dentro de poco entrarían en el país del Fuego, estarían cada vez más cerca… y no debía negar que eso lo ponía nervioso sobremanera…

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

Hi There! Acá presente la segunda parte de este fic dedicado a esta parejita. Espero no haberme tardado mucho con el post… Hubiera querido agregar un poco más al capi pero hasta ahí queda adecuado como para un cierre. Quiero aclarar que durante esta segunda parte el fic estará orientado a los verdaderos sucesos ocurridos en el Anime de Naruto original en los cuales estos dos personajes se vean involucrados (Tampoco incluiré todas las escenas de los capítulos donde Hinata aparece los cuales forman parte del relleno del anime, pero si los de Gaara).

Tales así serán las escenas como, claro esta aca, Los exámenes Chuunin, la guerra de Konoha, La Huida de Sasuke y los últimos capítulos de Naruto donde aparecen los tres hermanos de la arena, entre otras escenas que yo misma podría adherir.

Así que eso será por ahora… solo se espera saber la reacción de ambos al volver a encontrarse, aunque tengo que dejar escapar el secreto de que no será en el próximo capitulo, mas bien, en el próximo, los hermanos de la arena llegan a Konoha, claro esta… La inquietud de Gaara aumenta y con razón… bueno, ya sabrán por qué…

Algo que olvidé adherir es que, como este fic estará adaptado a los capítulos de Naruto originales, muchas cosas no están cambiadas, asi como el amor exesivo que Hinata siente por Naruto (Lo cual es un pequeño problema… (Podría haber un Gaara celoso…? :O… )) y así otras cosas que se sabrán mas adelante.

Glosario:

**Kunoichi: **Se refiere a mujer ninja

**Yokatta: **Ya veo

**¿Daijobu?: **¿Estas bien?

**Nan demo nai: **No es nada/ No pasa nada

**Damaré: **Cállate

Lamento si el comentario esta muy extendido, de verdad, solo quería dejar en claro esos puntos y además debo agradecer como siempre sus reviews… wii ya alcanzamos los 40! :D ¿Kien sabe hasta donde podré llegar? Muchas gracias a todos/as!


	12. La bienvenida

_Capítulo 12: La bienvenida_

Las tres miradas se alzaron torno al bosque que estaba dando su fin delante de ellos, estaban solo a un par de minutos de llegar a su destino y dar como comienzo a la primera fase de su misión… Estaban nerviosos, pero no podían encubrir el hecho de que el que más perjudicado por aquello parecía ser el mas pequeño del grupo, quien mantenía sus manos cerradas en puño fuertemente, las cuales se agitaban con violencia a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-¿**Daijobu**, Gaara?- preguntó Kankuro observándolo por sobre su hombro.

Su hermano no respondió sino que dio un paso adelante.

-Vamos, no quiero intervenciones. Cuanto mas pronto lleguemos, mejor. - repuso este en cambio, mirando fijamente con sus ojos claros surcados de prominentes ojeras, hacia el lugar donde apenas se dividaba la entrada a Konoha.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar más lentamente, Temari suspiró mientras observaba los diferentes tipos de árboles que encontraba allí, en Suna con mucha suerte podías encontrar plantas y con muchísimo más, florales, jamás había visto una flor del decierto en su vida…

-Mocosos… -gruñó Kankuro por lo bajo cuando dos niños de corta edad pasaban corriendo por su lado en dirección al bosque, seguidos por un chico mayor quien reia mientras los seguía.

-En este lugar la gente parece mas alegre, ¿No es asi?- inquirió Temari observando como las figuras de los niños y el chico se perdían.

Kankuro se encogió de hombros.

-Lo importante es que tenemos que comenzar a buscar un lugar donde hospedarnos pronto, estoy cansado ya de caminar tanto… necesito una siesta.

Temari asintió mientras comenzaba a rebuscar en su bolsillo su identificación como ninja de la arena, lo mismo hizo su hermano antes de mostrárselo al hombre que permanecía en la entrada a los enormes portales de ingreso a la aldea.

-De Suna… ¿Cierto?- repuso tomando y observando con detenimiento las credenciales.- ¿El examen Chuunin?

Temari asintió con una sonrisa inocente mientras le quitaba de las manos y guardaba rápidamente su identificación. Le hizo una seña a Kankuro por sobre su hombro y ambos siguieron caminando entre las casas que coronaban Konoha.

-Este lugar es asquerosamente colorido.

-Tal vez, Suna es mucho mas opaca, ves arena por donde sea que mires… -Temari suspiró.

-Bien, ahora solo resta hallar una ca…

Un cuerpo ageno chocó contra él segundo hermano. Este se tambaleó apenas por el golpe puesto que su agresor parecía haber estado corriendo con suma rapidez y a ciegas insospechables.

Bajo sus ojos a él cuando su pequeño cuerpo rebotó contra el suelo, tan solo un pequeño mocoso… Metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos para simular que las mantenía fuertemente apretadas por la rabia mientras fruncía el seño hacia él.

Mas mocosos llegaron detrás del primro, aunque estos habían comenzado a caminar ya, dos de ellos, aparentemente ya ninjas, los observaron con suma sorpresa a él y a su hermana mayor.

-Eso duele.- musitó Kankuro con un dejo de amenaza.

El niño de aspecto aterrorizado se estremeció al instante en el que él lo tomaba por el cuello de su remera y lo alzaba para poder tenerlo a su altura. Los demás gritaron su nombre asustados; "Aparentemente se llama Konohamaru… que nombre tan curioso…" pensó sujetándolo con más fuerza mientras él gemía levemente.

-Ya dejalo, despues nos van a tomar rencor.- repuso Témari entrecerrando los ojos, aunque con una actitud espectante.

-¡Lo sentimos, nosotros estábamos bromeando y…!- comenzó a disculparse una de los ninjas, una chica de cabello rosado.

-¡Oye tu, suéltalo!- le gritó con desdén en cambio el otro ninja de cabello rubio y despeinado y traje anaranjado chillón.

Kankuro solo sonrió con malicia, claro, esos eran apenas unos genins de Konoha…

-Me gustaría divertirme un poco antes de que venga alguien a molestar… -Comentó volviendo su vista hacia el mocoso que seguía sujetando, el cual parecía deseoso de escapar de sus manos.

-¡Dejamé!- exclamó este como pudo comenzando a patear su pecho con sus pequeños pies.

-Tienes mucha energía, mocoso… -musitó volviendole a sonreír con malicia.

El ninja rubio exclamó algo mientras comenzaba a correr hacia él, seguramente pensando arremeter y salvar a aquel mocoso molesto. Kankuro abrió más sus ojos hacia él, amenazadoramente tal y como lo había aprendido de su hermano pequeño. Comenzó a mover sus dedos sin que nadie lo notara y rodeó los piés del ninja con sus hilos de chakra invisibles para que no supiera que fue lo que lo hizo caer tan bruscamente al suelo.

El ninja cayó de espaldas aunque tubo una gran habilidad para recuperarse al instante.

-¿Pero… que fue eso…?- preguntó observándolo con sorpresa.

Él rió.

-Valla que son débiles los genins de Konoha… -comentó mofándose.

Los demás niños siguieron llamando a su compañero quien había vuelto a intentar safarce, sin resultados. El genin rubio volvió a ponerse de pié con agilidad.

-¡Hey, si no lo sueltas te las veras conmigo, **Baka**!- le gritó de manera descarada.

Su compañera de cabello rosado lo sujetó por detrás, amordazándolo mientras le susurraba algo al oído, aparentemente molesta.

Kankuro volvió a reir.

-Me pones de mal humor… -le espetó.- Odio a los enanos y tu eres bastante impertinente para ser casi de la misma edad que yo… -Entrecerró los ojos, valla, que bien se sentía la sensación de poder entretenerse un poco recién a pocos minutos de su llegada.- Voy a despedazarte.

Los genins abrieron mas sus ojos asustados ante sus ultimas palabras mientras los niños comenzaban a llorar desconsolados.

Su hermana mayor suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos, harta de todo eso.

-Yo no quiero saber nada.- musitó posando sus manos en sus caderas.

-Después de este mocoso, me encargaré del molesto genin… -repuso ignorando a su hermana mientras dirigía su vista al supuesto Konohamaru.

Alzó su puño, listo para propinarle un buen golpe que no olvidaría en toda su inocente juventud por haber sido un descarado y despreocupado mocoso con la simple mala suerte de cruzarse con alguien como él, con Sabaku no Kankuro…

-¡Detente!- exclamó el genin rubio zafándose de su compañera y volviendo a arremeter contra él.

Un haz surcó el espacio entre ellos, un proyectil rápido y silencioso que se estampó contra su mano con la cual pensaba arremeter, lastimándola y haciendo que, por la sorpresa, soltara al niño quien calló al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

Una piedra calló al suelo tras un pequeño rastro de sangre. Kankuro frunció el seño confundido y luego la dirigió hacia uno de los árboles que se encontraba a su espalda al percibir una presencia agena.

-¿Qué hacen en esta aldea?

El dueño de la voz que había hablado se trataba de otro genin más el cual se encontraba comodamente recostado sobre una de las ramas del árbol, de una mirada oscura y firmemente seria. Este preparaba en sus manos una segunda roca para arrojarle.

-¡Sasuke-Kun!- exclamó la genin de cabello rosado con euforia y triunfo propios de una mocosa ingenua y estúpida.

El genin rubio observo al resien llegado con desilusión y fastidio mientras Témari desviaba la vista hacia él levemente marabillada al verlo. El mocoso que Kankuro había estado molestando anteriormente volvió con sus amigos en una carrera no tan rápida como la primera, aunque ya no le importaba en absoluto.

-Otro mocoso que me desafía… -gruñó por lo bajo, sujetando su muñeca adolorida por el impacto mientras lo observaba atentamente con odio.

Con intenciones de aparentar algún tipo de supremacía, el genin de mirada oscura tomó la roca en la palma de su mano cerrada y al instante la presionó con fuerza haciéndola polvo, tal vez intentando infundir timidad en él.

-¡**Kawaii**!- exclamó otra vez la molesta genin junto con otros dos mocosos amigos de Konohamaru.

Ese trío de fanáticos era realmente molesto con sus grititos y admiraciones estúpidas mientras que el otro genin rubio seguía con aquella expresión desilucionada.

-¡Naruto, tu no eres tan sensacional!- le reclamó entre zollosos el mocoso al cual había intentado aniquilar, Konohamaru.

-¡Etto… iie… me iba a e-encargar de ese tipo yo mismo…!- contradijo el tal Naruto con nerviosismo.

Kankuro estaba molesto, bueno, al menos eso le demostraba que todos los mocosos de allí no valían mucho la pena, volvío sus ojos hacia el tal Sasuke quien seguía mirándolos de aquella manera fría.

-¡Hey, tu, baja aquí!- le dijo, aunque no obtuvo respuesta.- Los mocosos que se creen tal listos son los que mas odio.

Dicho esto, sujetó la cuerda con la cual sostenía a Karasu y tiró de ella para soltarla de su espalda.

-¡Espera, no vas a usar a Karasu…!- le previno su hermana con un tinte de desconfianza y sobresalto.

No la escuchó y posó el pesado envoltorio que contenía a su marioneta en el suelo, preparado para comenzar la apertura de su llegada a la aldea ninja oculta entre las hojas…

-Kankuro, detente.

La fría e insensible voz ya conocida desde antes se hizo presente en el lugar. El genin de mirada oscura, Sasuke, se sobresaltó al oir aquella entrometida voz justo a su derecha; Todos los demás mocosos alzaron la vista hacia la persona que había hablado, otro ninja desconocido para ellos, el cual se encontraba en el mismo árbol que Sasuke, solo que posado en una de las ramas con fuerza del chakra de sus pies, de cabeza.

-Eres una desonra para nuestra aldea… -agregó luego Gaara, sin quitarle sus claros ojos de encima a su hermano mayor.

Él solo intentó simular una leve sonrisa de culpabilidad mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano intentando explicar su situación. El aludido no respondió nada, sino que dirigió sus penetrantes ojos al ninja Sasuke quien se encontró notoriamente paralizado, luego la volvió a él.

-¿Por qué creés que hemos recorrido todo el camino hasta Konoha?- repuso Gaara, en cambio, ignorando la excusa de su hermano.

-E-escucha, G-Gaara.- tartarmudeó Kankuro.- Estos mocosos son los que han comenzado…

-**Damaré**.- lo calló su hermano, entrecerrando más sus ojos.- …O te mataré.

Kankuro volvió a sobresaltarse como siempre que él lo amenazaba con aniquilar su vana existencia, auque esta vez parecía mucho más aterrorizado puesto que la mirada que le daba era de rencor y desprecio, casi tan nítidos como siempre, aunque esta vez un poco peor.

-E-estaba equivocado… l-lo siento m-mucho… -volvió a tartarmudear, retrocediendo un poco.

Gaara volvió su vista a los demás ninjas de Konoha.

-Perdónenlos.

Durante unos cuantos segundos, sus ojos claros hicieron contacto con los oscuros del ninja de Konoha. "Él ha golpeado la mano de Kankuro con esa roca con facilidad. Es bueno." Pensó antes de perder contacto con su visión y trasportarse junto al lado de sus hermanos a travez de su arena la cual había aprendido a dominar con cada vez más facilidad a medida que transcurrían los años.

-Vamonos, no vinimos a perder el tiempo aquí.- demandó dándole la espalda a los ninjas de Konoha.

Kankuro asintió y los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a la cual habían llegado, no pudieron dar un par de pasos antes de que fueran interrumpidos por la voz de la ninja de Konoha.

-Esperen.

-¿Qué sucede?- esta vez fue Témari la que respondió.

-A juzgar por sus protectores, son ninjas de la aldea oculta de la Arena, ¿No es así? Nuestros países tienen una alianza… Pero hay un tratado que prohíbe la entrada a nuestro país sin permiso.- luego de su monólogo, dio un paso hacia adelante.- Díganme quienes son ustedes.

Los tres se volvieron hacia ella. Témari suspiró.

-Lo que estas buscando está más cerca de ti de lo que esperabas.- repuso ella mostrándole su credencial.- ¿Aún no sabes nada? Esto es una identificación. Como genins de la aldea oculta de la Arena, del país del viento, vinimos aquí para dar el examen de selección de Chuunins.

-¿Exámenes de elección de chuunins?- repitió Naruto aparentemente sin entender.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Deberían saberlo ya.- respondió la chica con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

El niño que había molestado a Kankuro fue el que continúo la explicación acerca de poder acender como genin a Chuunin dando el examen, a lo que este se emocionó, dispuesto a darlo.

Gaara rió con sinismo y volteó otra vez para seguir caminando, sus hermanos lo siguieron sin decir palabra, aunque fueron interrumpidos una segunda vez. Ahora por el tal ninja Sasuke quien había bajado del árbol y se había posado detrás de ellos.

-Hey, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La primera en voltearse hacia él fue Témari, con su rostro levemente ruborizado en una expresión de alegría.

-¿E-el mío?

-Iie, el que está atulado, el de la Calabaza.- repuso señalando al hermano menor.

El aludido se volteó, y dio por sentado su nombre con cierto interés en la pregunta.

-Sabaku no Gaara… - respondió.- Yo también estoy interesado en el tuyo ¿Cuál es?

-Uchiha Sasuke. –el ninja de ojos oscuros sonrió con suficiencia.

Ambos permanecieron mirando firmemente al otro un eterno instante en donde el tiempo pareció detenerse. Sabía que ese genin no era como los demás, tenía algo que lo hacía diferente… había algo en su mirada…

-¡Hey, Hey, te olvidas de mi!- repuso el otro ninja, de cabello rubio, interponiéndose a la conversación.

-No me interesa.- Gaara lo observó con desprecio y sequedad en sus palabras.

Dicho esto, volvieron a voltear los trés y esta vez siguieron su camino sin ser interrumpidos.

-Vengan, encontré un lugar donde podremos quedarnos.- garantizó el menor dirigiendo la fila, como era de costumbre.

Los demás asintieron. La mayor frunció el seño, ahora que lo recordaba, Gaara había desaparecido por un buen momento justo antes de que entraran por las puertas principales de la aldea… ese punto lo había olvidado por completo…

-Hey, Gaara, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo mientras Kankuro y Yo estábamos entrando en la aldéa?

Su hermano gruñó por lo bajo antes de responder.

-Ese asunto no te importa.- respondió ceveramente.

Gaara los condujo hacia uno de los centros de hospedaje y mientras esperaba a que Temari se encargara de resolver todo el asunto de papeleo, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que terminara mientras se paraba en una de las esquinas de la recepción con la mirada entornada.

Las verdaderas razones por las cuales se había separado de ellos era porque ya no soportaba el simple hecho de permanecer con la duda continuamente. Ya no soportaba más… Intentó buscar a Hinata por los pocos lugares que llegó a recorrer, aunque no encontró ni siquiera un minimo rastro de ella… ¿Será que realmente ya era una shinobi… o no?

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció de tan solo pensar las consecuencias de ambos hechos, siendo ella Shinobi o no, de igual manera era una posibilidad de que ella debería morir.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Primero que todo pido perdón por el retraso jajaja pero al menos ya he subido el capi, como verán tiene la escena de la primera aparición de los hermanos de la arena, lo q realmente tuve que reescribir para q el fic tuviera mas "realismo" por así decirlo. Aunque no creo que llegue a describir, más adelate, batalla por batalla dentro de la segunda prueba Chuunin…

Eso es todo por ahora y gracias x sus reviews, y les prometo que en el próximo capi si habrá algo sobre Hinata puesto que en este ella no apareció.

Glosario:

**Kawaii:** Lindo

**¿Daijobu?: **¿Pasa algo?

**Damaré**: Cállate.

**Shinobi**: ninja

Matta Ne!


	13. Cartas Ninja

_Capítulo 13: Cartas Ninja_

Respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces antes de decidirse a dar los primeros pasos hacia el edificio donde se llevaban a cabo las pruebas Chuunin. Cerró los ojos perlados cuando Kiba y Shino comenzaron a apurarla para no quedarse atrás.

-Seguramente habrá tipos muy fuertes aquí.- dijo Kiba con su usual suficiencia.

-Igual, no hay que subestimar a los enemigos… -Shino frunció el seño mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos.- Por mas débiles que parezcan, pueden llegar a ser muy poderosos.

-¡Miren, hay ninjas de muchas aldeas!

En efecto, Kiba comenzaba a observar los protectores de cada genin, al menos muchos de los ninjas de cada país estaban allí esperando pacientemente el horario para poder entrar a los salones. Muchos de los genins observaron al grupo amenazadoramente y Hinata se estremeció, por lo que tropezó justo cuando pasaba junto a un ninja de la aldea del sonido con toda su cara vendada, de aspecto temerario.

-Ten mas cuidado, mocosa.- le rugió el genin quien parecía mucho mayor y con una prominente joroba en su espalda.

Hinata recuperó el equilibrio y asintió instantáneamente con la cabeza mientras su rubor se acrecentaba por la vergüenza que sentía. Ella y Shino retomaron la marcha rápidamente aunque el tercero del grupo no se quedó con la boca cerrada ante la ofensa.

-¡He, tu!¿Quien te crees que eres? ¡Pidele disculpas a Hinata!- bramó junto con los ladridos de Akamaru detrás de su voz.

-I-I-iie, K-Kiba-K-Kun… no es n-nesesa-sario, d-de verdad… -se apresuró a decir la aludida mientras ponía ambas manos delante de su cuerpo como disculpa.

El genin del sonido entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Me estas hablando a mí con ese tono?- lo acusó con mirada feroz.

-¿A quien mas?- lo enfrentó Kiba alzando el mentón, orgulloso.- ¿Ves a algún otro estúpido por aquí?

Ambos comenzaron a gritarse cosas el uno al otro hasta que llamo completamente la atención de todos los genins presentes en aquel pasillo. Muchos de ellos alentaban la pelea entre Kiba y el genin del Sonido mientras que otros solo exclamaban cosas molestas. Hinata miró a Shino en busca de algo de ayuda, aunque este no le respondió absolutamente nada, mas bién parecía decepcionado y molesto a la vez.

Muchos la observaban como la causante de la pelea, eso la hizo sentirse mas humillada e intimidada, cruzó ambas manos sobre su pecho, nerviosa.

Pero había una mirada de entre todas que pesaba más sobre ella, una mirada fría, calculadora, resentida. Unos ojos que la penetraban por donde sea que la miraran, como si la examinaran centímetro por centímetro con una mezcla de varias sensaciones…

Miró hacia la dirección en donde creía que provenía aquella mirada tan extraña aunque no encontró a nadie que le estuviera mirando en aquel momento en donde ya Kiba y el genin comenzaban a arrojarse Kunais y shurikens.

No podía despegar la mirada de ella, aquella la cual había logrado localizar gracias al pleito que se había armado por su causa. No podía expresar con palabras lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento, una sensación de ira y felicidad mezcladas, resentimiento, odio, desprecio, cariño, alegría, remordimiento… "¿¡Por qué demonios tubo que convertirse en una shinobi!" se preguntó apretando con fuerza los puños.

Gaara la examinó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, definitivamente no había cambiado en esos seis años, no le había costado en absoluto tener que reconocerla, aquella de pelo corto, revelde y de color negro azulado y ojos perlados ahora era toda una chica, ya no poseía aquellos rasgos de niña en su rostro, aunque por supuesto, seguía concervando aquella dulzura en su rostro… "No ha cambiado en nada…"

Cuando Hinata se percató de que la había estado mirando, desvió la vista y se corrió unos centímetros del alcance de su visión cuanto pudo, no quería ser descubierto por ella, no ahora…

-¡Gaara, mira, es Hin…!

-**DAMARÉ.- **Exclamó el aludido a su hermano mayor cruzándose de brazos y clavando la mirada en los genins que seguían peleando, aunque sin prestarles atención.

"¿**Doushite**?"se preguntó a si mismo al sentir una punzada de dolor en la boca de su estómago, aunque mas que eso, no era dolor, sino algo más… recordó en su mente unos viejos pensamientos que había tenido, recordaba que habían sido posteriores a la partida de Hinata de Suna… recordaba que en su interior, muy en el fondo, el mismo se había dado cuenta de lo importante que la niña Hinata había sido para él y lo mucho que la necesitaba, había entendido que realmente la amaba como a ningún otro ser vivo en aquel mundo…

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció al recordar eso. Ahora que ella intentaba parar la pelea, se permitió volver a mirarla, otra punzada de dolor invadió la boca de su estómago llenando su mente de viejos y dolorosos recuerdos que siempre se había prohibido volver a invocar en su mente. No quería recordar… no quería recordar esa felicidad que había sentido a su lado y luego el dolor y la soledad que había sufrido por años tras su pronta partida de su vida…

…y ahora volvía a tenerla allí, bajo el mismo techo.

-¡**Douzo**, **Chotto Matte**, Kiba-Kun!- exclamó Hinata sujetando a su compañero por el brazo con fuerza mientras que Shino la auxiliaba hacienda lo mismo con el otro brazo del chico Inuzuka.

-Iie, Hinata, Shino, este miserable se cree muy listo… voy a darle lo que se merece… - rezongó él tironeando de ambos brazos de sus amigos.

El ninja del sonido rió con descaro mientras entornaba los ojos.

-Mejor que primero te prepares en el examen, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar… a ustedes tres los estaré esperando… -amenazó con voz finamente temeroza lo que produjo que Kiba se enfureciera más y Hinata temblara de miedo, congelándose de pies a cabeza.

El ninja se perdió de vista entre los demás genins que habían presenciado la pelea con sumo interés. Los miembros del equipo de Kurenai soltaron a su compañero y los tres intercambiaron miradas sin decir nada; El primero en detener su conversación de miradas fue Kiba quien se cruzó de brazos decidido y comenzó a caminar hacia el fin del pasillo para encontrar su respectivo salón como el resto de los genins estaban haciendo.

Shino y Hinata lo siguieron sin decir nada; La chica Hyuga sintió un escalofrío proveniente de su espalda y volteó rápidamente para comprobar quien era la persona que la estaba calando con esa mirada tan estremecedora que le producía aquel efecto, aunque para aquel momento nadie la estaba mirando…

-¿Hinata?- Esta vez fue Shino quien la llamó.- Estas bastante rara.

-**Nan demo Nai. –**Se apresuró ella a responderle mientras seguía a los de su grupo a paso ligero.

* * *

-Si… Definitivamente ha crecido… -El suspiro de jubilo que embargó al hermano mayor lo llenó de irritación.

Había tomado el camino contrario gracias a su petición, no, mas bien, a su imposición. Temari parecía bastante desilucionada mientras que Kankuro solo sonreía como un ingenuo dándole cada vez mas nauceas, o cada vez mas ganas de estrangular su cuello con su propia arena.

-Es una pena que no halla podido verla… estaba muy entretenida con la pelea de aquellos dos estúpidos genins… -se lamentó la hermana mayor con sus manos en las caderas.

-No ha cambiado mucho igual, me sorprende mucho que se halla convertido en una genin ya.- le relató Kankuro con felicidad.- Hubiera querido poder hablar con ella… aunque el muy antisocial de Gaara no me lo permitió.

La hermana mayor dirigió sus ojos claros al hermano menor sin acotar nada, él estaba notoriamente callado, con su fría vista clavada al frente como si estuviera realmente molesto por algo; Sabía perfectamente las razones de Gaara y podría decir que ella era la que mayormente lo comprendía más que el hermano del medio.

-Debe ser bastante fuerte, además, Hinata se ha vuelto realmente hermosa también…

Gaara paró de caminar en seco y se giró hasta su hermano mayor, alzó una mano hacia él e instantáneamente su arena hizo lo mismo, creando una prolongación de su propia mano, mucho mas larga y grande que se cerró en torno al cuello de Kankuro y lo estampó contra la pared, alzándolo del suelo unos centímetros.

Temari exhaló un grito de susto.

-¡YA TENGO SUFICIENTE DE TI Y DE TUS COMENTARIOS INSOPORTABLES!- Le gritó Gaara sin siquiera dejar de conservar aquel típico tono frío y calmo en su voz.- ¡DAME UNA SOLA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL NO DEBA MATARTE AHORA MISMO!

Kankuro abrió más sus ojos mientras intentaba safarce de la arena de Gaara la cual había comenzado a estrangularlo poco a poco, cerró apenas los ojos por la preción que sentía en su cuello, incapaz siquiera de hablar.

-¡Gaara, para, lo estas asfixiando!- imploró Temari llevando ambas manos a su boca.

El hermano menor gruñó por lo bajo y ejerció más preción.

-¡Si has venido a Konoha a perseguirla y a andarle con romances solo vas a conseguir que te mate! ¿Me oiste? ¡No vinimos de vacaciones, sabes perfectamente por qué estamos aquí y no voy a permitir que tus estúpidas hormonas lo arruinen!

Mientras decía esto se iba acercando cada vez más y más a su hermano hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros el uno del otro a lo que Gaara continuó hablando lo último en un susurro amenazante. Sus ojos surcados de ojeras prominentes y negras permanecían decididos a matar a su propio hermano de sangre si este se atrevía a hacer o a decir algo fuera de contexto en aquel momento.

-Gaara… - musitó su hermana, apenas sin aire.

-Solo hago esto por el bien de la misión, de lo contrario, ya estarías muerto. –repuso el aludido soltando bruscamente a su hermano quien calló al suelo sujetando su cuello mientras poseía arcadas.

-Vamos, Temari.- Gaara realizó un movimiento con su cabeza a su hermana señalándole el camino y siguió caminando.

* * *

-¡Wahoo, iPor fín encontramos el salón, Akamaru!- exclamó Kiba entrando a una amplia aula atestada hasta el fondo de genins que habían conseguido dar con el lugar tras superar las trampas y acertijos de los examinadores.

Lo siguieron Shino y Hinata quien poseía la cabeza gacha por tanta gente que había visto presente, varios de ellos examinándolos a los tres con perspicacia puesto que habían presenciado la pelea que Kiba había librado con anterioridad. Aunque extañamente volvió a sentir aquella mirada tan extraña que le producía escalofríos… ¿Acaso esa mirada tan punzante provenía siempre de la misma persona…?

Intentó encontrarla otra vez, aunque sin resultados y los tres se sentaron en una esquina, no muy lejos de la puerta principal para ver a los próximos genins que llegarían, solo faltaban alrededor de veinte minutos para el comienzo del examen.

-Miren, el equipo de Azuma y Gai están aquí ya.- comentó Shino sin mucho interés, observando a los tres que se encontraban no muy lejos de ellos.

-Ho… - La chica se estremeció al recordar a su primo, luego, miró en dirección hacia donde estaban los miembros del equipo de Azuma con timidez.- ¿D-deberíamos saludar?

-Que mas da… iremos luego.- Kiba se encogió de hombros.

-Y parece que el equipo de Kakashi también está aquí… -continuó Shino mirando hacia la entrada por donde ellos habían pasado antes.

Hinata giro la cabeza rápidamente hacia los tres que habían pasado por la puerta, su cuerpo se heló notablemente al volver a ver al ninja rubio de ojos azules frente a la puerta de entrada. Como siempre que pasaba, sintió un sacudón en su estómago y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¡Haa, pero si es Naruto!- exclamó Kiba enderezándose.- Venga, vallamos a saludarlos.

Hinata pegó su mentón a su pecho sin decir nada y siguió a su compañero junto con Shino detrás hasta llegar junto a los tres genins a los cuales ya se les habían unido Ino, Shikamaru y Choogi. Hinata sentía como si poseyera plomo en sus pies, aunque solo se resistió a salir corriendo, un acto que le costó más que nunca.

Al instante en que los tres se posaron delante de los restantes, Kiba comenzó a provocar a Sasuke, sabía que él siempre aspiraba a ser mucho mejor shinobi que el conocido Uchiha y que dentro de él le guardaba un especial rencor. Tambien sabía que Naruto odiaba que lo dejaran como segundo plano cuando Sasuke estaba presente, y eso es lo que había hecho en aquel momento, enfrentar a Kiba.

-G-G-Gomene, Naruto-K-Kun… -comenzó a disculparce ella mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos índices sobre su pecho.- k-Kiba-Kun no lo d-decía en… en el s-sentido de es-escluirte…

Naruto le respondió con un simple "¿He?" de inintenimiento, Hinata se irguió un poco y luego agachó su vista ruborizándose aún más al notar que los ojos azules de su amado habían entrado tan rápidamente en contacto con los suyos.

No pudo evitar notar que Kiba la miraba de reojo, seguramente notando por el estado de bochorno que ella estaba pasando. Se sintió aún más intimidada por el peso de su mirada más la de aquella tan penetrante…

-Así que ustedes son los nuevos novatos…

Todos alzaron la mirada hacia el nuevo genin de la hoja que había aparecido ante ellos, un misterioso cuatro ojos de cabello blanco amarrado a una coleta en su nuca, aparentemente de aspecto inteligente el cual se había reconocido a sí mismo como Yakushi Kabuto. Él los invito a que miraran a su alrededor donde pudieron apreciar las cientos de caras que los observaban con cierto rencor sin sentido.

-Como ustedes son novatos aquí y apenas saben nada, debería darles una pequeña instucción antes del examen. –se ofreció amablemente mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo y sacaba un maso de cartas a las cuales llamó "de reconocimiento".- Esto tiene información grabada que he recopilado estos cuatro años aquí y con ayuda de mi Chakra he podido almacenarla.

Sacó una de las cartas del montón, la cual permanecía totalmente en blanco, la colocó en el suelo y comenzó a distribuirle su Chakra. Instantaneamente se pudo divisar un mapa de la distribución de las aldeas.

A medida que los segundos transcurrían, Kabuto comenzó a explicar el porque de la reunión de tantos ninjas para llevar a cabo un examen Chuunin, lo cual llevo a la conclusión de equilibrar los niveles de cada ninja de cada aldea.

-¿Y hay alguna carta que te muestre informacíon detallada de alguna persona?- Sasuke fue el primero en dar un paso adelante.

-Hai.- Kabuto sonrió con suspicacia.- ¿Hay alguien que te interese en especial?

-Claro.- Este entrecerró los ojos, aparentemente emocionado.

-Bien, díme la información más detallada que tengas sobre la persona que te interese.- Kabuto sacó otra carta del montón.- La buscaré para todos ustedes.

-Negi Hyuga y Rock Lee de la aldea de la Hoja y Sabaku no Gaara de la aldea de la Arena.

-¿¡SABAKU NO GAARA!

Todos giraron hacia quien había gritado. Todas las miradas puestas en ella, calándola sobremanera aunque no pudo percatarse de ello en aquel momento, sus ojos perlados se habían abierto tanto que le dolían. Hinata estaba petrificada, su cuerpo completo comenzó a temblar a medida que los segundos lentos pasaban, entrelazó sus manos torpemente pero luego las llevó a su boca, totalmente sorprendida, no, horrorizada.

**Continuará**

**

* * *

**

Hola!

Primero q todo quiero disculpar si hay alguna q otra falta ortografica, otra cosa es q quiero disculparme por el capi anterior cuando recapitule el episodio d naruto, s q fue aburrido x lo q ahora solo obviaré varias partes como hice en este aunq a algunas las cambiare a mi estilo jajaja como ya habrán visto.

Glosario:

Douzo: Por favor

Nan demo nai: No es nada

Damaré: Callate

Chotto Matte: Espera

Doushite?: Por que?

Eso es todo, ahora solo falta sanjar este problema... y ahora q hinata sabe q Gaara esta en la aldea las cosas pueden ponerse un poco mas interesantes... pronto escribire su encuentro cara a cara ;D

saludos!


	14. Primera Prueba

_Capítulo 14: La primera Prueba_

-¿Hinata? ¿¡Hinata, que te pasa!- Alguien la había tomado por los hombros y había comenzado a zarandearla, intentando sacarla da sus vacilaciones, aunque casi sin éxito.

Ahora entendía, la imagen de aquel niño de cabello color sangre y perfectos ojos claros del color del Aguamarina y de prominentes ojeras el cual había vivido rodeado de un profundo resentimiento hacia los demás…

…Su Shock fue máximo cuando se percató de aquella mirada que la acechaba seguía presente, ahora por fin sabía a quien pertenecía aquella mirada escalofriante que tanto había buscado entre la gente.

-¡HINATA!- Era Kiba quien le había gritado ahora y que seguía zarandeándola.

Ella parpadeó varias veces para centrar su vista en su amigo con terror. Este frunció el seño preguntándole incontables veces que le sucedía, aunque ella solo se atrevió a negar levemente con la cabeza sintiendo sus piernas de gelatina.

Era imposible que Gaara estuviera allí, en Konoha… ¿Es que estaba participando del examen Chuunin, se había convertido en un Shinobi…? ¿Y cómo diablos Sasuke sabía sobre él?

Las miradas de los demás seguían posadas en ella quien los miró uno por uno con el terror aún presente en sus ojos… ¿Y si él estaba justamente allí presente en aquel momento…?

Su cabeza se dirigió lentamente hacia la tribuna de genins que los miraba con atención, ni siquiera un rastro de algún cabello color sangre ni unos ojos profundos y del color de la aguamarina… Tal vez, si usara su Byuakugan…

-Tu, dime cómo lo conoces.- interrumpió Sasuke sus pensamientos, mirándola con atención.

Hinata dirigió su vista a él y se entremedió, encogiéndose en su sitio.

-Etto… yo… yo… no- no es nada i-importante… -respondió ella sin perder su tono de sorpresa e intimidad.

-¡Debes decírmelo!- impuso del de ojos negros y profundos.

-¡Sasuke-Kun!- Sakura lo sujetó del brazo, reteniendo a su compañero que parecía cargado de emoción frenética al enterarse que ella sabía algo al respecto.

-¡Ya te d-dije que no e-es nada!- Hinata se irguió un poco, aún siendo sujetada por Kiba quien la retenía anonadado.- S-solo me lo cr-crucé una vez, es t-todo.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?- contradijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, altivo.

Shino fue el que se interpuso ahora entre él y Hinata, mirándolo a través del lente negro de sus anteojos.

-Ya basta, si ella dice que eso es todo, entonces eso es todo.

Sasuke apretó los dientes colérico mientras miraba a los tres shinobi de Kurenai con desprecio y volvía la vista a Kabuto.

-¿Y bien? ¡Habla!- le impuso con frialdad acumulada.

Kabuto sonrió otra vez con suspicacia y se dispuso a continuar.

-De acuerdo, veamos primero a Sabaku no Gaara… -acotó haciendo con la carta en blanco lo mismo que con la primera.

Instantáneamente se creó una imagen en la carta en blanco componiendo la figura de un chico de unos 12 o 13 años ya.

Hinata entreabrió los labios, presa del shock al ver a su viejo amigo otra vez, aunque fuera en una simple carta. Ya no era como antes, ya no tenía aquellos rasgos de niño pequeño e indefenso que alguna vez pudo ver en él, sino que se habían vuelto mas fríos y calculadores… más resentidos… aún seguía observando aquellos bonitos ojos claros surcados de ojeras y aquel cabello un poco más corto de aquel color sangre… era el mismo Gaara que había conocido... solo que seis años mayor.

-Según lo que sé,- comenzó Kabuto.- Él tiene experiencia en misiones con un total de 8 de nivel C y… ¡Valla, esto es sorprendente, ha hecho una misión de nivel B como genin…! Veamos… como es un ninja extranjero no tengo mucha información de él… Aunque por lo que se, parece que ha vuelto de todas sus misiones sin herida alguna.

-¡**Sugoi**!- exclamó Shikamaru asombrado.

-Es un **Bakemono**… -murmuró Naruto por lo bajo.

Hinata agachó la mirada mientras encrespaba los puños, no había podido dejar de ver su imagen, aún vívida en sus ojos… ¿Gaara… iba a volver a ver a Gaara después de tanto tiempo y todo lo que habían pasado…?

A continuación, Kabuto le enseñó a Sasuke los detalles de los otros participantes que había pedido con anterioridad aunque la chica Hyuga ya no prestaba ni la más leve atención a sus explicaciones, su mente estaba en blanco. La posibilidad de volver a ver a su antiguo Gaara le producía una mezcla de felicidad y de pánico horrendas…

* * *

-Tshk… **Shimatta**… Ese maldito Uchiha… - murmuró, a unos cuantos metros de allí, el aludido del cual habían estado hablando.

Temari y Kankuro se miraron por unos infinitos instantes y luego volvieron la vista a su hermano pequeño quien se encontraba aparentemente nervioso y colérico. Sus ojos claros calaban con la mirada al shinobi Sasuke como si deseara derretirlo.

-Tarde o temprano iba a enterarse.- lo consoló su hermana.

Gaara no le respondió, sino que se irguió más en su lugar pensando en que las palabras de su hermana mayor si tenían sentido realmente. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos creando así una barrera entre él y el resto allí presente.

El hermano del medio, Kankuro, quien no había hecho demasiados comentarios desde su pequeña pelea con Gaara, señaló con la cabeza a los tres ninjas del sonido; Uno de ellos era el que había ocasionado el alboroto con el compañero de Hinata por la causa de esta; Los tres ninjas del sonido parecían molestos por algo a medida que repasaban con la mirada a los que rodeaban al cuatro ojos.

-Vamos a demostrarles que poder tiene la aldea del Sonido… -murmuró el ninja con una prominente joroba en su espalda y la cara vendada.

Instantáneamente sus dos compañeros asintieron y comenzaron una rápida carrera ninja hacia el grupo de genins de Konoha.

Kankuro abrió más sus ojos en señal de Alerta y se descolgó a Karasu del hombro, preparado para comenzar otro pleito.

Su hermano menor, Gaara, alzó un brazo deteniendo su acción de alerta al instante.

-¡Demo, Hinata…! -comenzó a persuadirlo este con un leve tono de desesperación.

-Ellos no van a atacarla.- aseguró Gaara entornando los ojos.- Mira.

En efecto, los tres ninjas habían dirigió su atención hacia el ninja de cuatro ojos, Kabuto, quien anteriormente estaba difamando conjeturas la aldea del Sonido; "Una aldea pequeña creada hace muy poco y de la cual no se absolutamente nada"

No hubo pelea, solo un atino de golpe por parte del ninja jorobado que llegó a rozar a Kabuto pero que rompió sus anteojos sin siquiera haberlos tocado. Luego de esto, él comenzó a toser como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Todos los genins que había estado junto a Kabuto intentaron socorrerlo, a excepción de tres genins que se mantuvieron al margen cuando la mirada del ninja jorobado del sonido se cruzó con la de ellos. Hinata, Shino y Kiba se congelaron al ver el misterioso potencial del shinobi que se las tenía jurada a ellos. La chica, quien aún no había podido superar su primer Shock, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para ocultarse detrás de sus compañeros quienes la resguardaron bien.

Antes de que comenzaran a decirse algo, el examinador respectivo de la primera prueba llegó al salón sorpresivamente, dando por terminadas las peleas y por comienzo los exámenes.

Estrujó el lápiz contra sus dedos una y otra vez, ahora que ella sabía que estaba allí presente, en algún lado, lo ponía realmente incómodo. Por suerte pudo ser ubicado casi en el fondo del salón, un lugar donde a ella le costaría encontrarlo si es que lo intentaba… Y es que aún no lo había intentado, o temía intentar puesto que en todo momento se había quedado tiesa con su mirada al frente.

Ahora que podía verla con libertad y disimulo, observo cada uno de sus movimientos desde atrás, parecía mantener una conversación leve con el compañero a su lado el cual le resultaba vagamente conocido… ¿No sería aquel molesto genin rubio que había estado acompañando al Uchiha…?

Si, definitivamente debía de ser ese tal Naruto… aparentemente estaba intentando encontrar unas estúpidas oportunidades para poder copiarse de Hinata quien le cedía su hoja amablemente… "Típico de ella… amabilidad innecesaria…" murmuró por lo bajo antes de sorprenderse a sí mismo por haberlo dicho sin darse cuenta.

Ya ni le importaba el examen por el que estaba pasando, su hoja estaba completamente en blanco y tampoco le molestaba en absoluto. Despegó los ojos de Hinata y miró a Kankuro y Temari por el rabillo de este, al menos debería hacer un esfuerzo por ellos y por la misión... Aunque ahora que había podido volver a ver a ver a aquella persona por la cual tanto tiempo había esperado tener ante sus ojos otra vez, la cosa se volvía cada vez más y más complicada… ¿Y si por su culpa Hinata moría…? No podía permitirse eso ni tampoco podría perdonarse si eso sucedía…

…pero iba a tener que encontrar una manera, alguna forma por la cual ella no resultada herida ni en lo más mínimo…

-Apresúrense, solo quedan 20 minutos.- recordó el examinador, Ibiky mientras se paseaba por las primeras filas.

Gaara frunció el seño y volvió a su examen. Bien, el único método de resolver esas preguntas tan difíciles y complicadas era copiarse… pues no estaba tan mal la idea.

-"Pues todos ustedes aprueban" – se burló Kankuro imitando la voz del examinador cuando los únicos valientes se habían quedaron para la supuesta "pregunta definitiva".- **Kudaranee**… y esa Sensei Anko me recuerda a Temari, solo que mucho mas sexi…

-¡Kankuro, **Tako**!- le gritó su hermana golpeándolo en la cabeza y ruborizándose notablemente.

-Cierra la maldita boca, **Kuzu ga**.- le previno Gaara a su hermano sin despegar la vista del frente.

Bien, la primera prueba había resultado todo un éxito, o eso parecía… ahora solo debían seguir a esa extraña examinadora hacia los terrenos de Konoha. Después de todo no podía negar que eso se estaba poniendo interesante…

Una vez todos los grupos reunidos frente al área de entrenamiento llamada el "Bosque de la Muerte", aquella examinadora comenzó a explicar sus términos y condiciones. Sus ojos aguamarina se clavaron fijos en el idiota del tal Naruto quien había comenzado a burlarse de la mujer la cual le había lanzado un Kunai, hiriéndolo levemente en la mejilla y lo había sorprendido apareciéndole desde atrás.

Una tercer genin, esta vez aparentemente de la aldea de la lluvia, le devolvió a Anko su Kunai sujetándolo con su larga y viscosa lengua.

Temari le dio un codazo a Kankuro para que prestara más atención. El hermano menor se cruzó de brazos sintiendo una punzada eléctrica en su pecho, esa aparente genin era su nuevo "amo" en esa misión, el actual Kazekague les había ordenado que lo obedecieran a toda costa puesto que él era quien estaba llevando a cabo la misión, el ninja del sonido, Lord Orochimaru, un ser desagradable.

Él y Anko intercambiaron un par de palabras y este volvió a su sitio. Los ojos de Gaara se dirigieron a la persona que había pronunciado el nombre de Naruto de entre la tribuna que estaba por delante de ellos; Aquella chica de cabello azulado, corto y rebelde.

Volvió a sentir, inesperadamente, otra punzada en el pecho, aunque esta vez, más dolorosa que la anterior aunque prefirió ignorarla y siguió oyendo las explicaciones de la examinadora que, tras entregarles a todos una autorización acerca de que estaban dispuestos a dar ese examen a pesar de las consecuencias, dio diez minutos de descanso.

-Esto es pura basura.- murmuró Gaara con sequedad, arrugando un poco la autorización con su mano.

-Miren, ahí está Hinata.- habló Temari esperanzada, luego miró a ambos hermanos.- ¿Vamos a saludar?

Kankuro asintió emocionado mientras que Gaara la observó por el rabillo del ojo.

-Yo no iré, haz lo que te plazca. –Luego, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse.- Pero recuerda, Temari, que esto es una misión, no puedes entrelazar lazos con los genins de Konoha.

La chica asintió sabiendo que lo que su hermano menor decía era cierto. Le hizo una seña a Kankuro con la cabeza para que la siguiera hacia uno de los árboles donde se encontraba Hinata posada en su tronco, separada de sus dos compañeros de grupo mientras que Gaara daba media vuelta y se alejaba de allí a paso lento, aún con aquella forma tan propia, aparentando que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie más que de él mismo.

-¡Hey, Hinata!

La aludida, quien había estado leyendo la autorización sin poder avanzar de la primera línea, se sobresaltó al oír la voz de una mujer llamándola. Por lo que sus ojos perlados pudieron asimilar, se trataba de una chica un poco más alta y de rostro familiar, no muy alargado y de ojos oscuros, cabello rubio amarrado en cuatro coletas y de una leve sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

La chica Hyuga parpadeó varias veces al verla, recordaba ese rostro… sabía que lo había visto en algún sitio, pero… hacía tiempo ya… ¿Acaso podría ser…?

-¿Qué, acaso no me recuerdas?- La chica de cabello rubio frunció el seño disimulando molestia.

-¿T-Tu no… no serás…?- no, era imposible que fuera ella… no podía estar en Konoha… pero si Gaara estaba en Konoha… tal vez si era posible que… - ¿…T-Témari-C-Chan…?

La chica rubia le sonrió gratamente mientras asentía con la cabeza. Estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su querida amiga Hinata… pues Kankuro había tenido razón… cuanto había crecido… y cuan poco había cambiado…

-¡Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, valla que seis años pasan rápido!- exclamó.- Vinimos a Konoha solo para dar el examen Chuunin, jamás creíamos que te convertirías en toda una **Kunoichi**…

Hinata agachó un poco la cabeza, turbada. Más bien, ahora sentía como si nada pudiera shockearla más… Volvió a mirar a Temari y sonrió con levedad, realmente… todo se estaba volviendo muy loco, pero al mismo tiempo no… Témari estaba allí, hablándole en aquel momento, también parecía que Gaara estuviera por algún lugar…

-¿Y yo?- preguntó el Shinobi de cara pintada y cubierto de un traje negro que cubría inclusive su cabello.- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Hinata frunció un poco el seño, aunque finalmente optó por negar lentamente con la cabeza.

-¡Soy yo, Kankuro!- exclamó de un leve mal humor.

-¿¡Kankuro-Kun!- repitió ella sorprendida sobremanera.- ¡Tú si has crecido y estas irreconocible!

Este sonrió y se rascó la nuca nerviosamente pero con gratitud. Hinata aún permanecía en un extraño trance, aún no podía asimilar el hecho de que volvía a reunirse con los hermanos de la arena… Y toda su vida que había creído que no volvería a verlos jamás… Sintió tristeza y felicidad a la vez…

-Se que estás muy sorprendida… -Temari interrumpió sus pensamientos.- Pero debes acostumbrarte. Ya eres una Shinobi, y como tal tendrás misiones en donde tendrás que viajar a otros países, igual nosotros, y nos podremos ver las caras más seguido ¿Verdad?

Hinata asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. Luego, miró primero a uno y luego a otro antes de sonreír con pena.

-Ustedes s-son un grupo de t-tres… ¿No?- preguntó casi sin voz.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería la chica.

-Estas buscando a Gaara ¿No es cierto?- inquirió Temari de manera neutral.

Hinata se ruborizó y agachó la mirada, con los nervios a flor de piel mientras estrujaba su autorización entre sus manos.

Escuchó a Kankuro suspirar y mirar el cielo surcado por apenas un par de nubes, cosa que raramente se veía en Suna.

-Él… bueno… digamos que Gaara está un poco… -intentó decir el chico, buscando las palabras exactas para que Hinata lo comprendiera.- Un poco nervioso… por así decirlo… y teme…

-Iie, Baka.- lo reprendió su hermana entrecerrando los ojos por el poco tacto de Kankuro.- La verdad es que Gaara sigue siendo el Gaara que tu conociste, Hinata, y debes saber ya como es su comportamiento solo que ahora es un poco más grande y tal vez aquellas cualidades se hallan profundizado más.- Agregó dirigiéndose a la de ojos perlados quien asintió apenas.- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

La chica frunció un poco el seño, rememorando al pequeño niño que solía ser su amigo. Y si, debía admitir que Temari tenía toda la razón en lo que decía… Ella también suspiró y volvió sus ojos hacia los Shinobis de la arena.

-Bien, debemos irnos.- agregó Temari antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo.- La segunda prueba está a punto de empezar y tenemos que reunirnos en nuestro grupo.

-Hai, a partir de ahora somos enemigos, Hinata.- Kankuro le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.- Pero intentaremos no cruzarnos contigo, buena suerte.

Temari asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria de ella. La chica Hyuga se quedó mirando sus figuras marcharse con cierta tristeza ¿Por qué razón ahora sentía ese vacío en su pecho que anhelaba ser rellenado…? ¿Y qué cosa lo había producido? Intentó volver su vista a la autorización y aunque la leyó tres veces seguidas no logró entender de qué se trataba… Todo era tan confuso… tan inimaginable… tan estúpida se sentía…

-¡Ho, Hinata! ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

La chica volvió a alzar la vista hacia la persona que la había llamado, sus mejillas se ruborizaron notablemente a encontrarse a un par de ojos azules que la observaban directamente, dejándola casi sin respiración.

-N-Naruto-Kun… -musitó volviendo a arrugar entre sus manos la autorización.

Mordió sus mejillas por dentro y desvió la vista de él, volviendo a sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo arder.

-E-Etto… yo… -comenzó a explicarse.

Naruto se quedó en silencio por unos momentos antes de susurrar algo por lo bajo, con expresión despreocupada, "Es una chica muy extraña…"

Ella lo observó aunque no dijo nada, sino que sus ojos perlados se posaron en la herida que anteriormente Anko le había causado.

-¡Humm… m-mira, a-aquí tengo…!- comenzó a exclamar mientras rebuscaba en el interior de su gruesa campera y extraía su medicina especial de su clan y se la extendía para que la tomara.

Pero el chico ya había comenzado a caminar y paso por su lado sin siquiera mirarla ni prestarle atención a sus palabras.

-Bien, nos vemos luego.- garantizó de manera despreocupada alzando su mano.

Ella entornó su mirada desilusionada mientras lo veía alejarse, luego volvió su vista a la medicina con tristeza mientras pronunciaba su nombre por lo bajo.

…Si tan solo fuera más fuerte con respecto a sus sentimientos… si fuera menos tímida, tal vez si fuera como Sakura… Naruto no… el no…

-Eres una persona lamentable…

La que habló era una voz fría y cargada de resentimiento, justo proveniente de una de las ramas del árbol en donde se encontraba ella posada. Hinata sacudió su cabeza rápidamente intentando salir de su trance por la repentina aparición de su amado Naruto, y alzó su vista hacia la persona que había hablado; Aunque no pudo retener su ya casi olvidado shock cuando se encontró con unos ojos aguamarina surcados de ojeras que le devolvían una mirada tan helada, o peor, que su propia voz.

**Continuará**

* * *

Hola! jaja espero q hasta ahora el fic halla sido d su agrado n.n y aca presento el decimocuarto capi :p que termina de una manera... un poco intrigante.

Glosario:

Sugoi: Sorprendente

Bakemono: Monstruo

Shimatta: Maldiciòn

Kudaranee: Estùpido

Tako: Pervertido

Kuzu ga: Basura

Kunoichi: Mujer Ninja

Eso es todo n.n espero saber que les resulto este capi y nos vemos pronto!


	15. La segunda prueba

_Capítulo 15: La segunda prueba_

-Eres una persona lamentable…

-¿G-G-Gaara-Kun…?

Sintió los latidos de su corazón palpitando en cada una de sus venas con fuerza, la sangre que recorría cada centímetro de este incluso le resultaba dolorosa la fuerza con la que era transportada. En sus mejillas se acumuló un enrojecimiento excesivo que al notarlo, empeoró; Temblaba de pies a cabeza, sus ojos estaban aterrados y shockeados a la vez y no podían despegarse de aquellos aguamarina que la observaban igual de fijo, aunque serenos.

Este no había contestado cuando ella lo había llamado, sino que entrecerró un poco más los ojos y volvió a mirar al individuo que había hablado con Hinata antes que él. Había sentido una mezcla de repulsión cuando los había visto juntos otra vez; Por alguna razón, su pecho había vuelto a experimentar aquella descarga eléctrica y punzante y no pudo evitar las estoicas fuerzas que se había impuesto para no dirigirle la palabra.

-Dime, ¿Por qué te estas aquí?- demandó este, posando su brazo sobre su rodilla flexionada.- ¿Por qué eres una Kunoichi y por qué estás haciendo este examen?

-E-Etto… yo, b-bueno… -agachó su vista mientras volvía a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-No tartamudees y contéstame. –volvió a demandar con tono severo.

Hinata lo escrutó asustada, definitivamente Gaara había cambiado ¿Por qué la trataba de esa manera? ¿Por qué era tan frío y la trataba como si la despreciara…?

-L-Lo hice por p-propia de-decisión… -respondió intentando mantener la calma.

Gaara volvió a quedar en silencio, luego sonrió de lado con ironía.

-Y también por tu propia decisión jamás has vuelto a Suna, ni siquiera en una misión.

La sangre de la chica se heló cuando lo oyó pronunciar esas palabras. Su interlocutor pareció notarlo y sonrió un poco más, aunque ahora su expresión estaba surcada por el rencor. Cerró su mano en puño sintiendo como levemente su arena rodeaba su cuerpo, seguramente sintiendo su estado de ánimo en aquel momento.

-¡N-no es c-cierto, Ga-Gaara-Kun! –Exclamó Hinata, intentando persuadirlo.- M-Mi p-padre f-fue q-qui…

-Tu padre…-repitió este con un leve tono de acidez en su voz, interrumpiéndola.- Ya entiendo… sigues siendo dominada por él… Aún desde aquella última vez, no has dejado de ser una estúpida ingenua.

La chica separó sus labios, sorprendida. Luego volvió a cerrarlos y juntó ambas manos sobre su pecho sintiendo lo fuerte que latía su corazón.

El chico dirigió su vista hacia la examinadora que parecía haber dado por terminados los diez minutos y todos comenzaban a acercarse a ella.

-Bien, supongo que ya es suficiente.- repuso sin mirarla.- Solo quería hablar para sacarme esas dudas. Ya no tengo razón por la cual dirigirte la palabra, **Abayo.**

Dicho esto, desapareció envuelto por su arena sin siquiera darle tiempo a que pudiera, al menos, detenerle.

Hinata permaneció con sus ojos perlados pegados en el lugar en donde su antiguo amigo había estado. Agachó la cabeza y se abrazó a sí misma; Allí, en medio de su pecho, sintió un agudo dolor incapaz de soportar más. Ahora no podía seguir más aunque aún así retenía las ganas de llorar… Ella lo había causado, se había quedado sellada bajo las órdenes de su padre, como siempre, y jamás había intentado volver a ver a Gaara… aún cuando sabía que él la esperaría… porque eso es lo que le había dado entender… él la había esperado… todo aquel tiempo…

Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos… Gaara tenía razón… tenía toda la razón en despreciarla de esa manera… Y ahora se sentía tan tonta e indefensa, tan a la sombra de los demás…

Solo quería desaparecer…

-Hinata ¿**Daijoubu**?

Kiba posó una mano en su hombro mientras se agachaba hasta ella, recién en aquel momento se había percatado de que estaba acuclillada en el suelo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- insistió el chico mientras Akamaru se bajaba de su cabeza y comenzaba a ladrarle a la chica con insistencia.- Ya conseguimos el pergamino, solo tenemos que ir a la entrada… ¡Vamos, anímate!

-Kiba, déjala respirar.- le previno Shino, parado detrás de ellos.

El chico Inuzuka suspiro y se puso de pié, luego, desde su posición, despeinó la coronilla de Hinata.

-No te preocupes, Hinata. Si no quieres decirnos, no importa. No te presionaremos.- agregó sonriéndole ampliamente.- Puedes confiar en nosotros porque somos tus amigos.

Hinata despegó un poco sus manos de su cara y entreabrió un poco sus ojos, unas gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas; "amigos"…

* * *

Miró fijamente y con pena a su hermano menor quien parecía bastante tranquilo a pesar de todo. Lo había visto, claro que sí, a diferencia de Kankuro había visto como Gaara torturaba a Hinata con sus comentarios fríos y sin corazón, resentidos…

Si Kankuro llegaba a enterarse que la había hecho llorar incluso… sabía que no se lo perdonaría… definitivamente Kankuro sentía algo especial por ella y no le gustaba que Gaara la maltratara, eso lo había aprendido con el tiempo… y no era nada que se pudiera pasar por alto…

Pero a pesar de eso, Kankuro le temía a Gaara, aún antes de que tuvieran su pequeña pelea… él era quien menos lo comprendía y quien más lo molestaba a menudo, recordaba también perfectamente una de las confesiones que él le había hecho cuando habían finalizado su charla con la chica Hyuga: "Comprendo el motivo de esta misión y este examen… pero ahora con Hinata tan cerca y con su humor tan explosivo, pasar cinco días junto a Gaara en ese bosque me asusta".

Suspiró, definitivamente, algún día Kankuro lo comprendería…

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del área de entrenamiento, los tres comenzaron una larga y rápida carrera hacia el centro del campo. Gaara, como era de costumbre, viajaba a la cabeza de sus dos hermanos.

-Deja de buscar a esa ninja de la Hoja, ella está en la otra punta.

Gaara fue quien habló sin mirar a su hermano, Kankuro, aunque claro que sabía perfectamente que este estaba buscando a Hinata con su mirada y se ruborizó notablemente al ser descubierto por lo que agachó la cabeza sintiéndose abochornado.

-¿No puedes ser más suave cuando te refieres a Hinata?- Preguntó Temari frunciendo el seño.

-No me des ordenes.- demandó Gaara de manera amenazante, mientras se impulsaba con ayuda de una gruesa rama de un árbol.- Yo haré lo que se me dé la gana.

-¡Pero no puedes tratar a la gente a tu libre antojo, Gaara!- exclamó ella. Sabía que Gaara era una persona muy especial y difícil de entender, pero… quería hacer todo lo posible por él, ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario, guiarlo hacia el camino correcto… Por eso es que ya no podía soportarlo más.- Se que por qué estas de ese pésimo humor y sobre todo con ella. Sé que volvieron a hablar después de años.

El aludido frunció el seño notablemente mientras que Kankuro miraba a uno y luego a otro sin comprender.

-¡H-Hablaste con ella!- exclamó mirando a su hermano.- Dímelo, Gaara, ¿De qué hablaron?

Gaara no respondió nada, sino que presionó los dientes unos con otros sintiéndose antipático consigo mismo y con su hermana por haber tenido que meter las narices en asuntos que no le incumben en lo más mínimo…

Temari tampoco añadió nada, sino que miró el suelo por sobre debajo de ellos con pena.

-Algo anda mal. Temari… -Kankuro miró a su hermana quien no se atrevió a mirarlo.- …Gaara- tampoco obtuvo ni la más mínima señal, por lo que comenzó a deducir por su propia cuenta.- Algo ocurrió… ¿No es así…?

-No he visto llorar así Hinata desde el día en que estuvo en la terraza de Suna… -musitó penosamente Temari mirando la espalda de Gaara para que entendiera lo que quería decirle.- Fuiste un monstruo con ella ¿Es que no has podido comprenderla? ¿¡Tuviste que ser tan cruel!

Este frunció más el seño pero no añadió nada, en cambio, Kankuro no se quedó detrás de la conversación y detuvo su andar al aterrizar en uno de los árboles, lo siguieron sus dos hermanos; el menor dándole la espalda.

-Gaara… ¿¡Que fue lo que le dijiste!- Ladró Kankuro demostrando en su voz una furia poco conocida.

Temari le dirigió una mirada de hielo a este quien sorpresivamente para ella le devolvió una de aquel enojo excesivo. La chica parpadeó atónita un par de veces y luego volvió sus ojos a Gaara quien seguía por delante de ellos sin mirarlos, con su típica postura distante.

-¡Dímelo!- le exclamó él, casi como un rugido.

-No te importa.- respondió Gaara cortante.

-¡Claro que me importa, Hinata es mi amiga!

-Pues mía no lo es.- Kankuro fue observado por él por el rabillo del ojo, con amenaza.- No entiendo por qué te enamoras de seres ingenuos y estúpidos que solo saben traicionar una y otra vez, no existe el amor, ni la amistad, son solo puros cuentos.

Kankuro entornó la mirada.

-Se que la lastimaste…- insistió.

Gaara entornó la mirada con desprecio en él por unos instantes antes de volver la vista adelante y seguir su marcha.

-Si se quedan atrás, no pienso volver a buscarlos.

* * *

Los tres shinobis comenzaron una carrera más calmada que el comienzo. Ahora que eran poseedores de ambos pergaminos (uno de ellos, gracias a la sabiduría de Shino con respecto a las babosas de Konoha), podían asegurarse la victoria, lo único que restaba era el poder llegar a salvo a la torre central y serían los primeros en superar el examen... bueno, según las supersticiones de Kiba.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro… -se opuso Shino con severidad.- Inclusive un pequeño escarabajo debe protegerse, hay que estar alertas por si vemos a algún otro enemigo.

-¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé!- lo urgió Kiba sin ánimos.- Hablas de una manera muy extraña, chico-bicho.

-Ham… Etto… yo opino qu-que Shino-K-Kun tiene razón… -agregó Hinata tímidamente, quien iba por detrás de ellos.

-Hai, Hai… -respondió Kiba.- Hinata, aún no nos has dicho por qué estabas llorando hoy.

La chica se turbó al instante y entornó la mirada, y ella que se había propuesto a olvidarse del tema… aunque suponía que era inevitable olvidarlo del todo puesto que siempre iba a estar allí, presente, atormentándola demasiado como para que pudiera pasarlo por alto puesto que cualquier cosa la haría recordar…

…al menos, solo deseaba que Gaara-Kun estuviera bien…

La chica separó sus labios para responder a su compañero, luego los volvió a cerrar sin saber que decir. Al instante, Kiba y Akamaru al unismo percibieron un aroma y se detuvieron; El chico extendió los brazos para que ni ella ni Shino pudieran seguir avanzando.

-¿Debemos estar alertas, no?- repuso Kiba citando las palabras de Shino una vez que todos se habían detenido, luego señaló hacia el frente.-Hacia esa dirección hay algo extraño ¿Puedes explorar hacia allá, Hinata?

La chica asintió y respiró hondamente antes de juntar ambas manos y formar el sello del Byakugan. Finalmente y por tantos años de trabajo, había logrado efectuarlo a la perfección al año de haber estado entrenando en Suna… y aunque a su padre le había costado aceptarlo, finalmente tuvo que asimilar que había progresado y bastante para tratarse de una niña tan pequeña.

-¡Byakugan!

Al instante sus pupilas se marcaron notablemente y las venas que formaban un camino a sus ojos se dilataron para permitirle una vista precisa y exacta a un kilómetro de distancia de aquel punto hasta encontrar un cuerpo de un shinobi de espaldas, no muy alto de estatura y portador de una calabaza de arena.

Su Byakugan se desactivó al instante al quedar anonadada tras haberse percatado de la presencia de Gaara. Shino y Kiba la escrutaron severamente y el primero posó su oído en la rama del árbol.

-Parece que hay seis personas…

-¡Pues vallamos allá!- animó Kiba.

Hinata lo escrutó con terror sin comprender sus razones aparentes… "¿Por qué demonios quiere ir a aquel lugar…? No… no quiero…"

Shino fue quien reaccionó en su lugar diciéndole que no era necesario y que no debían arriesgarse a hacerlo. Aunque el ambicioso del chico perro solo pensaba en robar más pergaminos para descalificar a más genins…

-¡Kiba-Kun, Onegai, no vallamos…!- rogó Hinata sintiéndose pasmada.

-No te preocupes, solo veremos la pelea y si son fuertes, no lucharemos.- Kiba sonrió maléficamente y siguió su marcha dejándolos atrás.

Hinata buscó auxilio mirando a su otro compañero quien parecía mucho mas cuerdo en el asunto aunque este solo se limitó a musitar un leve "lo odio" antes de seguirlo a regañadientes dejándola a ella sola.

Pero no podía quedarse allí plantada… respiró hondamente antes de seguir la marcha, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en su garganta mientras recordaba las crueles pero ciertas palabras de Gaara hacia ella las cuales la hacían sentirse cada vez más desgraciada… Unas lágrimas rebeldes se agolparon en sus ojos, no quería permitir el volverse a encontrar con él, no quería que él volviera a humillarla… ya no quería que se lo siguiera recordando…

En contra de su voluntad, siguió su camino detrás de Shino aún sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón atormentándola. Intentó despejar su mente aunque no pudo conseguirlo ni en lo más mínimo por lo cual se reusó a afrontar la situación y llegó junto a Kiba y Shino quienes ya se habían escondido detrás de unos matorrales donde podían tener un gran acceso a la pelea entre los hermanos de la arena y tres shinobis de la lluvia.

Akamaru había comenzado a temblar al sentir el chakra de la persona que estaba a punto de luchar contra los de la Lluvia… Hinata aún lo recordaba; ese era el destructivo chakra del Shukaku dentro de Gaara.

El chico de cabello color sangre parecía notoriamente calmado ante sus enemigos, como si no le importara todo aquello. Hinata lo escruto detalladamente, ahora que podía hacerlo con libertad, notó que el chico se veía realmente destructivo con aquella mirada tan asesina, aunque también poseía unos hermosos ojos brillantes.

Tal vez, Gaara-Kun era tan atractivo, o incluso más, que Naruto-Kun.

Akamaru volvió a temblar y a gemir de miedo despertándola de sus tontas vacilaciones, despegó los ojos de Gaara y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos mientras se sonrojaba.

-Según Akamaru, el tipo de la aldea de la Lluvia es bastante fuerte… -garantizó Kiba con el seño fruncido por la tensión.

"**Douzo**, Gaara-Kun, ten cuidado…"- deseó la chica volviendo sus ojos al chico con temor.

Los dos grupos de ninjas comenzaron una corta charla, aparentemente Gaara no estaba muy emocionado al respecto mientras que el líder del otro grupo garantizaba su muerte. Kankuro intervino a ambos, con una voz que denotaba una extraña frialdad excesiva, intentando evadir la pelea si no tenían el pergamino correcto.

-**Ikenai Daro**. –Lo interrumpió su hermano menor en medio de la explicación de Kankuro.- Mataré a todos los que encontremos.

Esto último lo dijo con una voz impropia, como si viniera de un ser mucho más profundo y oscuro que él mismo. Hinata abrió más los ojos, también recordaba vagamente esa voz tan insensible y capaz de matar a tantas personas como fuera necesario… esa voz tan gutural la había conocido al último día de haber estado en Suna.

El líder de los ninjas de la lluvia, sin hacerse esperar, comenzó el mismo a atacar con su lluvia de agujas provenientes de unos grandes paraguas japoneses que comenzaron a dirigirse a un indiferente Gaara en todas direcciones.

Hinata ahogó un grito de desesperación cuando todas las agujas se enterraron en el cuerpo del shinobi de la arena dejando tras si una voluminosa nube de tierra que levantaban los mismos proyectiles del suelo. Amagó a ponerse de pié y socorrerlo pero Shino sujetó su muñeca justo antes de que ella revelara su posición.

-Estate calmada y presta atención.- Le previno con voz queda.

Hinata asintió no muy convencida y volvió la vista al frente intentando no comerse las uñas de los nervios. Aunque se sorprendió bastante al notar que, una vez que toda la tierra fuera dispersada, una fina pero resistente capa de arena rodeaba a Gaara y había detenido todas y cada una de las espinas de manera instantánea.

**-¿Konna mon naru kai?-**inquirió el chico con un leve tono irritado.

El ninja de la lluvia, aterrado también, comenzó a atacar nuevamente, otra vez sin éxito alguno.

-Si tú haces caer una lluvia de agujas… entonces yo haré caer una lluvia de sangre.- musitó lentamente Gaara endureciendo la mirada.

-¡Esto es imposible!- exclamó el oponente de él.-¡No puedes tener una defensa perfecta!

-Si que la tiene.- repuso Kankuro, en cambio.- Su defensa es su arena y esta actúa aún en contra de la voluntad de él, en otras palabras, no pueden derrotar a Gaara.

El ninja, aún reacio a saber su derrota, volvió a arremeter contra su oponente quien esta vez utilizó un sello y un rápido movimiento de manos.

-¡**Sabaku Kyou**!

Instantáneamente, el ninja fue detenido por la arena la cual se había arrastrado con demasiada rapidez hacia su cuerpo comenzando a enredarse en sus piernas hasta ser apresado por esta formando una coraza a su alrededor que le imposibilitaron todo movimiento.

-Lo va a matar… -se escapó de los labios de la chica Hyuga para sorpresa de sus dos compañeros que la miraron con espanto.

Hinata había experimentado ya esa fuerza y ese poder sobrehumanos; Esa arena que apresaba su cuerpo casi a tal grado de romperle los huesos y dejarla sin aire… posteriormente venia la muerte a través de un estrangulamiento que despedazaría cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta crear aquel mar de sangre… y la muerte.

Gaara tomó y se cubrió con un paraguas de los que se le habían caído a su presa y luego alzó su mano y el ataúd de arena se elevó el aire. Luego, sin hacerse esperar demasiado, cerró su mano en puño mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras tan grabadas en la mente de la niña Hyuga quien creyó una vez que serían las últimas palabras que oiría; "**Sabaku sousou**".

La lluvia de sangre empapó a cada uno de los presentes, llenándolos de aquel fuerte olor mezclado con la arena. Ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo y los restantes ninjas de la lluvia y la hoja contemplaban la escena aterrados. No cavia duda de que el jutsu asesino de Gaara se había hecho tan poderoso hasta el punto de matar al instante a diferencia de cuando era niño.

-No se preocupen.- agregó Gaara a los compañeros de su presa.- No hubo dolor porque no tuvo tiempo de sentirlo.

Uno de los ninjas de la lluvia se acercó cobardemente a él y dejó el pergamino a sus pies dispuesto a salir corriendo en cualquier momento, aunque no los dejó escapar y utilizó con ambos la misma técnica asesina que con el primero volviendo a crear una lluvia se sangre a su alrededor.

-¡Vámonos de aquí ya!- urgió Kiba sujetando con fuerza a Akamaru y comenzando una carrera lejos de allí.

Shino asintió pero Hinata ni siquiera lo había oído, había permanecido todo el tiempo acuclillada, cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos y enterrando su cabeza en sus rodillas, aunque en ningún momento había podido conseguir no oír o no manifestar en su mente las imágenes de lo que oía… Gaara no había cambiado… él había empeorado de lo que solía ser cuando recién se habían conocido… ¿Qué es lo que le había ocurrido…?

-Bien, tenemos ya los dos pergaminos.- comentó la voz de Kankuro.- Será mejor que volvamos a la torre y …

-**Urusee**.- Lo interrumpió Gaara.- Aún no he matado lo suficiente.

Esto último lo dijo observando directamente el arbusto donde los tres shinobi de la hoja permanecían escondidos.

-¡Hinata, ven aquí! – le urgió Kiba desde su posición, un poco más lejos, con desesperación.

La chica negó con la cabeza con violencia, ¿Pero que estaba mal?¿Por qué había vuelto a ser un monstruo… por qué había vuelto a querer matar…?

-Gaara, detente ya.- le ordenó Kankuro con autoridad.

-¿**Oiike desu ka, Bakasharo?**-preguntó el aludido observándolo por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano.- No quiero que me des órdenes.

Dicho esto volvió su mano hacia el arbusto, en su posición de realizar otra vez el ataúd de arena contra los que habían permanecido espiando. Aunque Kankuro volvió a detenerlo sujetándolo por el cuello de su ropa.

-¡Obedéceme de una vez por todas como tu hermano mayor, ya estoy harto de tus juegos infantiles, primero con Hinata y ahora esto!

-Nunca he pensado en ustedes como hermanos, los mataré si se meten en mi camino. –respondió con neutralidad zafándose de su hermano con un tirón de su mano.

Luego de eso, volvió su palma hacia su hermano con las mimas intenciones que antes había tenido contra los tres de Konoha.

-Gaara, D-Douzo, detente ¿**Nee**?-intervino Temari poniendo ambas de sus manos al frente.- Te lo pido como tu hermana.

El chico, aún sin quitar sus fríos ojos de Kankuro, volvió a dirigir su mano hacia el arbusto donde ya solo se encontraba Hinata sin intenciones de permanecer ni en aquel lugar ni en ningún otro. Se preguntaba continuamente que había hecho tan mal para que Gaara hubiera vuelto a ser el de antes… tal vez el haberlo abandonado para siempre… el no haber cumplido su promesa…

-Eres tan estúpido, que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que nos han estado espiando todo el tiempo.- le reclamó Gaara a su hermano con descaro.

Un halo de arena se cerró torno al tobillo de la chica Hyuga y la alzó en el aire unos cuantos metros mientras Kiba y Shino exclamaban su nombre aunque sin ser escuchados por los gritos de ella al ser sorprendida tan de repente y sin darse cuenta de aquello.

-¿¡Hi-Hinata!- exclamó Kankuro quitando sus ojos de Gaara.

Cuando esta centró mejor su mirada, ya se encontraba completamente desprotegida frente a los tres shinobis de Suna, uno de ellos sujetándola por acto de su propia arena desde su tobillo. Había sido descubierta.

**Continuará**

Primero que todo tengo que pedir disculpas si la conversaciòn entre gaara y hinata estubo muy corta al comienzo, pero deben recordar el temperamento de Gaara, es un ser frio e insensible al principio aunque no se preocupen, con el tiempo esto se resolvera y habra infinidades de escenas de ellos dos completamente a solas donde si existiran largas conversaciones.

Me alegro muchisimo por sus reviews y a quienes comentan siempre n.n muchisimas gracias por formar parte de mi paga por cada capi, de verdad que cada comentario, cada citacion y cada recomendacion son realmente importantes para mi puesto que los tomo muy en cuenta para la influencia del fic.

Glosario:

Abayo: Adios (forma altanera)

¿Daijobu?: Estas bien?

Douzo: Por favor

Ikenain Daro: No me importa

¿Konna mon naru kai?: Eso es todo?

Sabaku Kyou: Ataud de arena

Sabaku Sousou: Funeral del desierto

¿Oiike desu ka, Bakasharo?: Acaso tienes miedo, Estupido?

Urusee: Ruidoso (para expresar el deseo de que el otro se calle, sinonimo de Damare)

¿Nee?: ¿Ok?

Eso es todo por ahora, prometo estar con el proximo capi cuanto antes n-n un saludo a todos y feliz navidad! :D


	16. Traidora

_Capítulo 16: Traidora _

-¿¡Hi-Hinata, que es lo que…!

La chica permanecía tiesa sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna. Sus ojos se posaron en su apresor al instante quien ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada; Era como si encontrara mucho mas divertido el observar la expresión de su hermano mayor con seriedad.

Hinata entornó los ojos con tristeza absoluta volviendo a recordar el comportamiento tan vil y salvaje que había visto anteriormente en su antiguo mejor amigo. Tal vez toda la culpa de aquello era suya puesto que de no haberse ido de Suna de esa manera o de haber vuelto a visitarlos con regularidad, tal vez Gaara habría continuado siendo aquel niño tan amable en el que se había convertido cuando estaban juntos…

-¡Gaara, sueltala!- exclamó Témari observando con susto a su hermano menor.

Este no respondió nada, sino que siguió observando a Kankuro, mientras entornaba más sus ojos surcados de ojeras demostrando aquella expresión amenazante.

-Aquí tengo a tu amada ¿No es asi?- preguntó el chico y al instante obtuvo toda la atención de su interlocutor.- Hay una manera en la que puedo demostrarte libremente que yo jamás te he visto como a mi hermano porque no me importas en absoluto y que no eres mi jefe.

Kankuro abrió más sus ojos, aterrado.

-G-Gaara¿Q-que vas a hacer?- inquirió, farfullando.

La mano que el chico estaba usando para sostener a Hinata de cabeza por el tobillo se cerró más, tensando su puño. Al instante la chica prisionera exhaló un grito e intentó liberarse al sentir el punzante dolor de la arena intentando romper su pié.

Los dos hermanos mayores de la arena observaron a Hinata aterrorizados. Temari se cubrió la boca con ambas manos; Jamás en su vida se había imaginado ver a Gaara maltratando a Hinata de aquella manera ni muchos menos intentar utilizarla para controlar a Kankuro… En antaño, Gaara solia tenerle una gran admiración y cariño a esa niña con la cual siempre iba acompañado… y verlo así ahora… ¿Como es que había cambiado tanto…? ¿Es que tanto la odiaba? ¿La odiaba por haberlo abandonado todos esos años?

* * *

_-¡__**Otouto-San**__, te traje tu almuer…!_

_Una alegre Temari abrió la puerta de la terraza donde su hermano menor solía pasar el tiempo cada tarde. El lugar estaba completamente decirto y solo una revoltosa nube recorría el cielo como si buscara refugio. No pudo pasar por alto los débiles gimoteos que oyó ni bien entro en el lugar._

_Los sonidos provenían de un lugar remoto y escondido entre unos tanques de agua que servían como suministro para el edificio. Detrás de ellos se escondía un niño pequeño de no mas de unos siete años el cual lloraba acurrucado entre ambos tanques, casi sin poder ser visto._

_-Gaara… -musitó la chica dejando la bandeja del almuerzo a un lado y acuclillándose a su lado.- ¿__**Daijobu**__?_

_El niño negó violentamente con la cabeza mientras intentaba sin éxito limpiar las gruesas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Alzó sus grandes ojos aguamarina a su hermana mayor, aquellos ojos que ahora brillaban incandecentes y resultaban realmente enternecedores al estar tan cargados de tristeza._

_-Hace un año ya… -susurró el niño volviendo a agachar la mirada.- …ella no ha vuelto... Lo prometió._

_Temari se mordió el labio y alzó una mano para limpiar las lágrimas del niño sin atreverse a añadir nada._

_-Si pudiera ir a visitarla sería más fácil… -comentó por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para contener su llanto.- Pero tengo prohibido salir de esta maldita aldea… _

_-Calma, a lo mejor ella tiene problemas con eso también.- sugirió su hermana con una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba el revoltoso cabello de su hermano menor.- Ya volverás a verla._

_-¡Iie, ella no tiene problemas, ella no es un __**Bakemono**__!- gritó el niño perdiendo la calma._

_Su hermana permaneció notoriamente callada sin decir nada y rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Gaara._

_- Ya volverás a verla.- insistiò ella._

_-La extraño mucho, no tengo más amigos… mi vida en Suna es un infierno sin ella.- se lamento el niño enterrando el rostro en el pecho de su hermana.- Esta es una maldita vida, no quiero seguir viviendo así._

_-Y te entiendo, Gaara… pero así son las cosas y no podemos hacer nada mientras seamos tan pequeños._

_Gaara se separó de su hermana y rebuscó algo en sus bolsillos hasta sacar y mostrarle lo que parecía una flor blanca no muy grande, ya marchita y arrugada la cual había perdido mucho de su color._

_-Se murió.-comentó él por lo bajo mientras la acariciaba con su dedo índice como si fuera de porcelana.- Le di cuanta agua pude durante todo este tiempo pero una flor del desierto no puede vivir para siempre._

_Temari alzó una ceja sin comprender de que hablaba su hermano, realmente no le encontraba ninguna familiaridad a aquella extraña flor. Lo único que sabía era que resultaba realmente raro encontrar flores en aquel lugar… _

_-Ya no la volveré a ver, eso siento.- confesó el niño, volviendo a guardar la flor.- Siento que ella no ha vuelto porque no ha querido. _

_-¡__**Matte**__, Gaara, tal vez no sea tan así, ya te lo dije!- exclamó Temari. _

_-Iie… -él posó una mano sobre su corazón.-Aquí dentro me dice que me ha abandonado para siempre… -Luego bajó su mano y sonrió levemente -Pero esperaré. Despues de todo tengo que confiar en Hinata, ella no podría abandonarme… La seguiré esperando, confio en que volverá. _

_

* * *

_

Desde ese momento, Gaara había perdido las esperanzas poco a poco, año tras año había dejado de ser aquel niño en el que se había convertido gracias a Hinata… cada vez se había vuelto más insensible y sin corazón, temerario, aterrador… un asesino…

"Pero Hinata debería haber tenido sus razones… ¡Debe aun tenerlas!" pensó observándola con pena. "Todo esto ha sido solo un mal entendido… Gaara debería entender… Pero… ¿Y si en su charla, él ya se lo ha preguntado…?"

Ahora recordaba que Gaara se había vuelto mucho más frío de lo que ya era desde su charla con Hinata… "¿Y si… y si ella confirmó lo que él había temido…?"

-¡GAARA, YA BASTA!- Exclamó Kankuro sujetando el braso de su hermano para detenerlo viendo que Hinata seguía farfullando.- ¿¡No te das cuenta que la estas lastimando!

Este, en cambio, frunció más el seño.

-Las personas débiles se aferran a sueños débiles y sufren por ellos.- comentó frialmente.- ¿Qué aún no lo has aprendido? No es la primera vez que esta Kunoichi nos traiciona.

-¡Te equivocas, Gaara, ella no nos traicionó!- lo contradijo su hermano.

-¿Acaso no se lo preguntaste?

Kankuro lo escrutó sorprendido ahora y volvió su vista a Hinata quien ahora le devolvió también la mirada asustada y consternada a la vez.

-Yo no creo eso de Hinata.- aseguró sin quitar los ojos de ella.- Ella tubo sus razones para no volver a Suna.

-Fue por propia desición.- agregó Gaara ensombreciendo la expresión de su hermano.- Ella tomó la desición de no volver a tener ninguna relación con nosotros.

Kankuro y Temari observaron a la aludida sin creer lo que decía su hermano, como si con la mirada le estuvieran rogando que desmintieran lo que él estaba diciendo… Pero Hinata entornó los ojos mientras en ellos se agolpaban las lágrimas de pena.

Realmente, ella no le había dicho a Gaara que lo había hecho por propia desición… su padre había sido el causante de todo pero, ahora que lo veía con claridad… Gaara tenía razón. Fue su propia decisión obedecer a su padre y no volver a intentar hablar con ninguno de ellos… a pesar de haber sido una marioneta de él, jamás se había puesto en contra…

Kankuro agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose rendido y un estúpido por haber defendido una posición falsa… Soltó el brazo de su hermano ya sin fuerzas de continuar.

-No lo puedo creer… -musitó.

-**Doji**… -musitó Gaara.- ¿Ahora te das cuenta? ¿Ahora vez que los traidores merecen morir?

Por primera vez, los ojos aguamarina de Gaara se dirigieron a los perlados de Hinata. Pensaba corromper cada parte de su corazón como ella había hecho con él; Destruir su pequeño y perfecto cuerpo en una rápida lluvia de sangre que le traería calma a su corazón por primera vez en años. Pues ella había jugado con sus sentimientos y con su confianza, lo había hecho esperar en vano, lo habían engañado e inclusive alguna vez lo había hecho amarla. Pero ahora lo único que sentía hacia ella era odio, repulsión, deseo de vengarse por todo ello…

… Pero no podía hacerlo.

Por aquellos pequeños instantes en los cuales su propia mente se concentró en ella; Todos los demás presentes se borraron como si fueran cuerpos hechos de arena a la cual se la llevó el viento. Una sensación de un momento ya vivido surcó sus pensamientos y lo imposivilitó dejándolo estático.

Observó lentamente como Hinata cerraba sus ojos y luego sonreía mientras movía sus labios formando una sola y débil palabra; "Lo lamento". Aquella expresión tan pacífica que veía en ella ya lo había hecho dudar una vez… Hinata volvía a enfrentar su posible destino de aquel momento el cual era morir bajo sus manos… aceptaba ese hecho con una suma tranquilidad, como si no se arrepintiera de haber existido lo suficiente para volverlo a ver una vez más ¿Pues como sabía esto? Pues eran solo sus propios pensamientos los que se manejaban por si solos.

Y estaba seguro de que estaban en lo correcto.

Abrió màs sus ojos con sorpresa, estaba estático y se sentía congelado. Su mano tembló unos instantes antes de bajarla y liberar su opresión delicadamente dejándola en el suelo. Bajó su brazo y también su mirada sin entender el por qué ¿Pero que estaba haciendo…? Mas bien… ¿Qué es lo que había estado a punto de hacer…? "Quise matarla, quise acabar con todo" se dijo a sí mismo endureciendo el semblante "Quise acabar con mi venganza, ella no se merece ser amada… es una maldita traidora…"

-"No puedo".- articularon sus labios sin hacer sonido alguno.

¿Pero que es lo que sentía en aquel momento? ¿Por qué estaba demostrando aquella debilidad…?

Alzó sus ojos a la chica, lentamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada tímidamente entre el susto y la confusión. Se había repetido, otra vez había sido demasiado débil como para acabar con su existencia que tanto lo atormentaba…

Cerró sus manos en puño, definitivamente por más que lo intentara sabía que no podría hacerlo. Había algo que se lo impedía estoicamente, había un recuerdo feliz entre toda esa oscuridad en la que había sufrido durante todo ese tiempo porque a pesar que tras la partida de Hinata solo le había dejado sufrimiento; Mientras ella había permanecido a su lado, había sido realmente feliz…

La cabeza había comenzado a darle vueltas, llevó una de sus manos a su frente para retener el dolor que comenzó a acrecentarse luego. Definitivamente no podía, no podía seguir allí y mientras que cada segundo pasaba observando aquellos ojos perlados, más se reclamaba a sí mismo sus actos.

Intentó unir toda la fuerza posible y le dio la espalda; Comenzando a caminar y a alejarse de ella. En cuanto sus ojos perdieron contacto con los de ella, como si fuera por arte de magia, las figuras de Kankuro y Temari volvieron a aparecer en su radio de vista como si hubieran vuelto a materializarce.

-Nos vamos.- Demandó sin atreverse a mirar atrás mientras se disponía a escalar los altos árboles y uír de allí cuanto antes.

Sus dos hermanos lo siguieron sin decir palabra alguna, o si la dijeron, no las oyó.

* * *

-¡Hey, Hinata, HINATA!

Se sobresaltó y parpadeó varias veces para aclarar su vista mientras se erguía más en su lugar. Giró su cabeza en dirección hacia su compañero.

-¡K-Kiba-Kun!- exclamó con susto.

-¿Segura que estás del todo bien?- preguntó el chico alzando su vista por sobre su cachorro quien descanzaba sobre el suelo, aún temblando despues de esas 12 horas.- Desde que te salvaste de milagro de esos peligrosos shinobis de la arena estas como ausente… Podría decirse que estas en un estado parecido al de Akamaru.

-Ho… N-**Nan demo nai**… - Respondió con rapidez.- Mejor encárgate de Akamaru, yo estoy bien.

Kiba se encogió de hombros y siguió acariciando a su nerviosa mascota sin quitarle la vista de encima a ella de vez en cuando; Hinata estaba a punto de chocarse contra algo por permanecer tan ausente cuando estaban de camino hacia esa torre.

Cuando había sido capturada por los shinobis de la arena no pudieron encontrar una manera de salvarla. Solo estaba esperando el momento correcto para comenzar una lucha y poder liberarla justo cuando aquel peligroso shinobi, Gaara, se dispuso a terminar con ella. Aunque sorprendentemente y sin entender el por qué, se había retractado y se había marchado de allí; Cuando se perdieron de vista, él y Shino se llevaron a Hinata lejos de ellos y tras un corto descanso en el cual ella no pronunció ni una leve palabra, siguieron su camino.

Entre él y Shino acordaron el no hacer preguntas al respecto. Todo eso parecía sumamente extraño y ambos habían comenzado a sacar congeturas puesto que ese tal Gaara era el mismo Shinobi de la carta ninja de Kabuto al cual Hinata había reconocido al instante de verlo… Según ella se habían cruzado una vez pero… había algo más detrás de todo ello; Hinata jamás lo había nombrado y era momento tarde o temprano de que lo hiciera.

Habían tardado doce horas en divisar la torre y poder entrar finalmente en ella tras haber evadido las insensantes trampas a su alrededor. Habían entrado en ella resultando airosos de su segunda prueba para convertirse en Chuunins.

-Parece que despues de todo somos los primeros en la torre.- comentó Kiba mientras alzaba a Akamaru para ponerlo en el cuello de su campera otra vez.- No hay nadie más.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.- comentó Shino severamente.- Ya hay personas aquí.

-¿Quienes?- Intervino Kiba frunciendo el seño.

Instantaneamente y haciéndose responder a la pregunta del chico; Una voz ya conocida surcó el lugar seguida de unas pisadas de tres personas que se dirigían lentamente hacia aquella habitación.

-Ya hemos esperado demasiado y no hay otro lugar a donde ir.

La que hablaba era un voz femenina y levemente irritada. A los pocos segundos se hicieron presentes en la misma habitación el mismo grupo de ninjas que habían divisado antes en aquel claro, horas atrás.

En cuanto los vieron, los dos mayores giraron la cabeza torno al grupo de Kurenai posando instantáneamente sus ojos fijos y neutrales en la chica quien en aquellos instantes permanecía tiesa y sin respiración. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sino que volvieron la vista al frente sin más remedio. El tercero quien dirigía el grupo directamente no la miró, sino que apenas se atrevió a escrutarla por el rabillo del ojo antes de perderse completamente de vista.

-Esos tipos son realmente fuertes… -musitó Kiba cuando se perdieron los tres de vista, aparentemente él también se había quedado notoriamente sin respiración.- Tu los conoces desde antes, ¿No es así, Hinata?

La chica asintió apenas sin moverse demasiado.

-¿Acaso no vas a decirlo?

-No puedo.- murmuró por la bajo, agachando la cabeza dejando su expresión oculta bajo la sombra.- Con su permiso.

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de los de la aldea de la arena. Siguió sin rumbo fijo por un tiempo impredecible hasta encontrar una habitación vacía donde se metió y cerró la puerta con llave antes de posar su espalda sobre esta y cubrir sus cara con sus manos mientras intentaba no gritar de frustración y agonía.

* * *

_La niña hizo visible solo su cabeza por entre la puerta semi-abierta que daba al estudio, parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de dedicarse a hablar con la voz temerosa._

_-¿Me llamaba, __**Otoo-San**__?- preguntó la niña con los ojos enrogecidos por las horas de llanto._

_-Pasa, y cierra la puerta, Hinata.- respondió su padre quien la esperaba con los brazos tras la espalda, observando pacíficamente los jardines. _

_La niña obedeció y torpemente se acercó hacia su padre, juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho, nerviosa._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_El hombre se giró hacia ella con rostro cebero y cansado a la vez por las horas de viaje de regreso a Konoha._

_-Quiero pedirte algo.- comenzó.- Sabes perfectamente todo lo que me contaste que ha sucedido en tu estadía en Suna ¿No es así? –la niña asintió temerosa.- Pues quiero que lo olvides completamente todo._

_-¿¡__**Nani**__!¿¡__**Nande**__!-exclamó ella sobresaltándose._

_-Porque es muy arriesgado para la alianza de ambas aldeas que tu conozcas tantos detalles.- repuso el hombre ceveramente.- Hablé con el Hokague y el está de acuerdo. Nosotros queremos estar en alianza con Suna. No nos interesa en lo mas mínimo el tipo de Kazekague que tengan o si poseen un peligroso Yinchuriki… Konoha no está en posiciones de una guerra por si el rumor es difundido. Además, ese Yinchuriki estuvo a punto de matarte, Hinata, y yo no quiero que tengas malas influencias o personas peligrosas a tu alrededor._

_-¡Demo, Otoo-san, ya le conté que no fue así!- intentó explicar ella con desesperación.- ¡No puedo olvidarme de todo lo que sucedió, allí tengo amigos que fueron muy buenos conmigo y prometí que estaríamos en contacto!_

_-Pues olvídalos.- demandó Hiashi.- Seguramente ellos harán lo mismo contigo._

_-No lo creo… -musitó ella por lo bajo con pena._

_-¡Hinata, ya basta!- repuso el hombre alzando el tono de voz lo que asustó a su hija.-¡Yo no quiero que te relaciones con gente de tal talante, puedes salir realmente lastimada o incluso muerta con todo esto! Por eso quiero que olvides todo esto y no se lo digas a nadie ¿Entendido? Tienes prohibido hablar sobre esto con nadie._

_Hinata entrecerró los ojos para retener las estoicas ganas de llorar por la injusticia que estaban cometiendo con ella. Intentó volver a explicarle a su padre la situación de su amigo Gaara, de decirle que él no era una mala persona… que al menos la dejara verlo de vez en cuando… aunque todo sin esfuerzo._

_-Tienes totalmente prohibido relacionarte con ellos, ya te lo dije. –Hiashi volvió a cruzarse de brazos- Yo te quiero Hinata, y lo hago por tu propio bien. Si llegaras a convertirte en Kunoichi hablaré con tu futuro Sensei para evitar las misiones a aquella maldita aldea para evitar invonvenientes y que tu termines muerta._

_Ella negó con la cabeza con violencia demostrando que no estaba de acuerdo, que no estaba nada de acuerdo con todo aquello… No podía hacerle eso a Temari y a Kankuro… mucho menos a Gaara… _

_Disimular que nada de aquello había pasado… no… no podía hacerlo… era definitivamente imposible olvidarlo, disimularlo… no iba a conseguir hacerlo… _

_-Bien, esta charla a terminado.- Hiashi suspiró y se dispuso a salir del lugar.- ¿Estas de acuerdo, Hinata? Si no cumples mis decisiones formarás parte de la familia secundaria al igual que tu primo Neji. No me importa que te trates de mi hija._

_

* * *

_

Separó sus manos de su cara, ahora que habían pasado seis años de aquel acontecimiento no podía perdonarse por lo que había hecho… de cualquier manera había sido su desición seguir las órdenes de su padre y traicionar la confianza de Gaara y de sus hermanos… se merecía completamente lo que estaba pasándole…

…y soportar aquel martirio que sufriría por los siguientes cuatro días hasta que termine el lapso del segundo examen iba a ser realmente difícil con él bajo el mismo techo…

**Continuará**

**

* * *

**

Hola! Primero que todo, feliz navidad! :D les deceo a todos y a cada uno d ustedes n.n

Segundo, gracias por todos sus reviews! y me alegro mucho q el capi anterior halla sido de su total agrado por lo cual agradezco tambien sinceramente sus reviews. Por ese tipo de razones me adelante en postear el siguiente capi que lo termine en un solo dia (bati un record).

En comentario del capi, como veran, quise explicar el porque del odio de Gaara hacia Hinata y espero q halla quedado claro aunque lo explicare con mis propias palabras sino: La cosa es asi, cuando Hinata se fue de Suna y regreso a Konoha; Su padre le hizo jurar; mas bien, la amenazo con integrarla a la familia secundaria si es que ella mencionaba algo sobre sus dias en Suna. Tampoco debia tener contacto con nadie de alla ni nada por el bien de la aldea. Por otro lado; Gaara siempre habìa esperado noticias de ella todos esos años puesto q el n podia salir de la aldea para visitarla pero al ver q año tras año ella no volvia, se transformò en el insensible monstruo que ya conocemos. Cuando hablò con ella para quitarse sus dudas y ella comenzo a hablar de su padre; Gaara intuyó que ella, como una niña dominada, tomò por propia desiciòn obedecer las ordenes de ese hombre y no cumplir su promesa de volver a Suna, por ese motivo el la llamo traidora y ahora Hinata esta pasando por un momento un tanto complicado.

El proximo capitulo lo tengo planeado volverlo un tanto mas interesante puesto que ahora, en un solo segundo, volvìo a sentirse confundido respecto a sus sentimientos (este chico no diferencia entre el odio, la amistad y el amor aparentemente). Esa es una de las razones por las cuales se siente tan atraido a Hinata... (Pero no se olviden de Naruto, o de el personaje extra en este fic: Kankuro)

Glosario:

Otouto-san: Hermanito menor

Daijoubu?: Estas bien?

Bakemono: Monstruo

Matte: Espera

Doji: Estùpido

Nan demo nai: No es nada

Otoo-san: padre

Nani?: Que?

Nande: Por que?

Eso es todo y feliz navidad! La semana entrante estoy con el siguiente capi n.n


	17. ¿La solución?

_Capítulo 17: ¿La Solución?_

-¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Bien.

-¿Y que tal ahora?

-Bien.

-¿Estas segura?

Entornó los ojos sin ser capas de decir absolutamente nada en contra ¿Acaso seguir mintiendo? Pues no estaba nada bien ni nada había estado bien con anterioridad. Se dedicó solo a desviar sus ojos perlados de Kiba quien la escrutaba con severidad y con una clara demostración de que no le creía absolutamente nada.

Aún a su lado reposaba el desayuno que su compañero le había traido hacía pocos segundos atrás. No había probado bocado y no pensaba hacerlo; Su estómago estaba sellado y no podría ser capaz de comer nada más.

-Hinata… -la llamó el chico de ojos salvajes.

-¿Qué tal esta Akamaru?- preguntó ella, en cambio, para cambiar el tema de la conversación.

Kiba suspiró y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Hablé con esa examinadora, Anko, y me dijo que el efecto sería momentáneo y me dio unas cuantas pastillas para que se tranquilizara. Ahora esta descanzando.

-**Yokatta**… -susurró ella con una leve sonrisa de calma.

-Ha, por cierto… Shino y yo encontramos un acertijo y lo resolvimos abriendo los pergaminos del cielo y de la tierra. Un chuunin fue invocado y nos explico las reglas de la tercera prueba… Lamentamos que no hallas estado con nosotros pero no queríamos molestarte tan temprano.

-**Nan demo nai**.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio que no fue roto ni siquiera por el viento que azotaba levemente la ventana cerrada de la habitación de Hinata. El genin, rendido ante tanta incomodidad; Se puso de pié y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación a paso lento.

-Bueno, voy a ver como está Akamaru. **Matta ne**, Hinata.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta y se perdió tras ella, cerrándola.

En cuanto se perdió de vista de la chica Hyuga, esta suspiró pesadamente y volvió sus ojos a su desayuno sin intenciones de comerlo por lo que se arrojó sobre la cama que ni siquiera estaba deshecha… Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se había quedado dormida, solo recordó haber despertado tras un largo sueño en el cual no recordaba haber soñado absolutamente nada.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el blanco techo con una mirada desvaída y triste. Lo que más desearía en aquel momento sería el poder desvanecer de aquella tierra sin importarle que… Pero por otro lado quería seguir allí puesto que tenía tantos seres amados a los que no podría dejar atrás… Kiba-kun, shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei, su padre, su hermana menor, Naruto-kun, Ten-ten-chan, Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun… Gaara-kun...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. A pesar de que tal vez estos últimos tres la odiaran, ella no podía dejar de verlos como unos seres queridos e importantes para ella puesto que fueron unos grandes amigos en su infancia, más Gaara-kun. El hecho de que ahora él fuera el que más desprecio le tenía le dolía demasiado… si tan solo pudiera hablar con él, explicarle sus sentimientos y sus desdichas en aquel momento…

La puerta fue tocada dos veces sin hacer mucho ruido. Abrió sus ojos perezosamente y se dispuso a levantarse y abrirla para ver a su nuevo visitante quien la había interrumpido en medio de sus pensamientos.

Más su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a alguien realmente familiar para ella, un shinobi de la arena allí plantado frente a la puerta de su habitación con una mirada penosa y descolorida. En cuanto ella se dispuso a abrir la boca para exclamar, este le tapó la boca con una mano y, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo antes de entrar apresuradamente; Cerró la puerta con un ruido sordo.

-No hables tan alto; Si Gaara se entera de que he venido a verte me matará.- rogó destapando la boca de la chica.

Ella asintió nerviosamente y lo observó sorprendida.

-Kankuro-kun… -musitó observándolo como si no creyera lo que sus ojos le revelaban.- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

Este suspiró y se quedó un momento en silencio, como si estuviera meditando seriamente las palabras que escogería para hablarle.

-Pues… he venido a hablar contigo, necesitaba… hacerlo a solas…

Al decir esto un leve enrojecimiento recorrió su rostro aunque desapareció al instante en cuanto este se irguió un poco más tomando una postura falsamente de confianza sobre sí mismo.

-¿Hablar?-Hinata frunció el seño sin entender el punto.

Kankuro también frunció y seño y se acercó más a ella.

-Necesito que me desmientas lo que dijo Gaara ayer. No puedo creer que te hallas olvidado de nosotros y que no hallas vuelto a Suna por nosotros o que jamás nos mandaras ningún mensaje ni nada, los tres estuvimos esperando noticias tuyas por años… ¡El muy maldito de Gaara dice que lo hiciste por decisión propia pero yo no le creo, necesito oírlo de tus labios antes de tomar una decisión!

Esta vez, realmente furioso con su hermano menor, volvió a acercarse a la chica para temor de ella. Esta vez demasiado, por lo que la chica retrocedió unos pasos, temerosa por la rapidez de los movimientos de su interlocutor. Sus pies tropezaron y torpemente trastrabilló hasta golpear su espalda contra la pared de su habitación, se aferró de esta con sus palmas y levantó su rostro enrojecido de vergüenza hacia él quien seguía igual de cerca.

-B-B-Bueno, yo… yo en re-realidad no… -comenzó a balbucear torpemente al encontrar a Kankuro tan cerca de su rostro. Sus ojos perlados se encontraron con aquellos negros e intensos y sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle por la cercanía en que estaba, casi rozando la punta de su nariz con la suya.- Yo so-solo obedecí… o-obedecí los pe-pedidos de mi pa-padre…

Kankuro entreabrió los labios para decir algo pero luego volvió a cerrarlos sin atreverse a aportar palabra. Luego alzó ambos brazos y los colocó a ambos lados de la chica, aprisionándola.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- inquirió.

-E-Etto… -ella bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos presa del pánico y el bochorno.-¡El me prohibió q-que volviera a-a-a hablar con ustedes o qu-que mencionara que los co-conocía… Me-me amenazó si es que-que lo ha-hacía…!

El chico suavizó su expresión al instante y sonrió levemente antes de soltar una carcajada estridente que resonó por toda la habitación.

-Gaara es un estúpido… -comentó volviendo sus ojos a la chica- Tubiste tus razones y obedeciste ordenes de una fuerza mayor, no puede odiarte por obedecer a tu padre… Que el nuestro halla sido una basura y que el lo despreciara no significa que tu seas una traidora por seguir sus órdenes.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces atónita por las palabras de Kankuro ¿Acaso él no lo veía así…? Bajo aquella expresión de sorpresa se formó una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta… Tal vez si… tal vez Kankuro era menos insensible que Gaara…

-No te pongas mal por él, Baka… -murmuró Kankuro brindándole una leve sonrisa.

Hinata le dedicó una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amigo. Kankuro borró la suya instantáneamente y sus ojos bajaron a sus labios. Ella estaba tan cerca y además estaba siendo aprisionada por sus brazos… Percibió como Hinata rápidamente borraba aquella sonrisa también y lo escrutaba asustada otra vez cuando volvió a sentirlo acercase más a ella, acortando la distancia entre sus labios.

-K-Kankuro-Kun… m-**matte**… -balbuceó Hinata pegando más su cuerpo contra la pared.

¿Qué tenía para perder? Despues de todo Hinata siempre le había parecido atractiva y única, una de las pocas chicas que habían sido amables con él de manera incondicional y a la cual le debía su cariño. Cerró los ojos al momento en el que sentía la pausada respiración de ella que a cada segundo se hacía más acelerada, tal vez al ritmo de su corazón.

Abrió los ojos. Luego frunció el seño e intentó pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, trató de alejarse de ella y sorprendentemente no le costó hacerlo a diferencia de lo que estaba intentando hacer con anterioridad. Sus ojos negros volvieron a los de la chica quien lo observaba realmente sorprendida y sin palabras que aportar.

Le sonrió amargamente y se separó completamente de ella, liberándola de su prisión cuando entendió que es lo que estaba pasando.

-Ese imbécil… -murmuró por lo bajo, más para sí mismo.

-W-**Wakarimasen**…

Kankuro negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitació a paso apresurado sin decir ni una sola palabra más dejando a una anonadada Hinata quien lentamente fue resbalando por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Por unos pocos instantes más ese podría haber sido su primer beso, y no exactamente con su amado Naruto-kun como lo había imaginado toda su vida.

En cuanto Kankuro dobló la primera esquina del corredor se encontró exactamente con quien esperaba encontrarse y no se sorprendió en absoluto de lo que encontró. Sino que arrugó el seño tanto que su expresión denotaba real enojo hacia su hermano menor quien parecía realmente indiferente.

-¿Se puede saber que tratas de hacer?- le reclamó con la voz alterada por el enojo.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Gaara, altaneramente observando por la ventana que daba a los bosques como si le resultara mucho más llamativo hacer eso.

-¿Cómo que "qué"?- se escandalizó este.- ¡sabes perfectamente de que hablo! ¿Por qué tuviste que interponerte entre Hinata y yo?

Al oír ese nombre, Gaara frunció también el seño.

-¿Y?- alentó su hermano mayor.- ¿Vas a decirme acaso algo en contra de ella? Acabas de escuchar toda nuestra conversación, ya no tienes motivos para acusarla de ser una traidora. Realmente no la comprendes.

-¿Y tu la comprendes?- Esta vez Gaara lo fulminó con sus ojos claros.- Realmente eres un imbécil y un esclavo de tus hormonas de adolescente.

Kankuro se ruborizó notablemente.

-Que tu demuestres mas afecto que una cuchara de té no significa que no pueda hacerlo yo. ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que usar tu maldita arena para frenarme?

Su hermano volvió a desviar la vista aunque en ningún momento aflojó la tensión de los músculos de sus manos las cuales estaban fuertemente apretadas.

-Lo hago por la misión, lo sabes perfectamente y te lo dije antes. Controla tus malditas hormonas.

-¡Hago lo que se me de la gana!

-¡Tener un romance con ella no hará las cosas más fáciles, **Kusottare**!- ladró sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano a la cara.- Lo único que hice fue retenerte para que no cometas una gran falla en nuestro plan, sabes que si lo haces no dudaré en matarte aunque te trates de mi hermano.

Kankuro entornó los ojos con desprecio.

-¿Y si estuvieras en mi lugar podría hacer eso mismo contigo?

-No soy tan cobarde como para aferrarme a sentimientos como esos.

-¿Entonces lo que acabas de sentir y lo que sientes ahora que es?- el chico arqueó una ceja viendo los blancos puños de su hermano menor.

Gaara abrió más los ojos y se cruzó de brazos para ocultar sus puños, luego volvió sus frios ojos a su hermano con la típica forma ofensiva y amenazante a la vez que solo él tenía.

-**Urusee**.- comentó Gaara, en cambio.

El marionetista se encogió de hombros y tras una sonrisa de superioridad se marchó de allí dejando a su hermano menor solo, rodeado por su propia arena la cual había comenzado danzar lentamente a su alrededor como una serpiente reptando junto a su amo, esperando que este le encomendara la cena.

-Ha, por cierto, Gaara.- Kankuro se volteó hacia él antes de perderse por el pasillo.- Tu no estarás siempre presente para "protegerla".

-**Kusokurae**… -musitó presionando sus dientes con fuerza.

Pero definitivamente ni siquiera él sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando se dispuso a sujetar a su hermano con su propia arena para que no se acercara más a Hinata, lo había hecho por un impulso desconocido que no sabía de donde lo había sacado, solo lo obedeció.

Una punzada molesta volvió a invadir su pecho recordando la escena tan patética de Kankuro ¿Era desprecio hacia ellos?¿Asco por lo que había visto? Entonrnó lo mirada recordando la expresión asustada de Hinata, el muy estúpido no se había dado cuenta de que ella no estaba preparada o que no sentía absolutamente nada por él en aquel momento… ¿Y él era quien tenía tanto afecto como una cucharita de te?

Estiró una de sus manos, la abrió, la cerró y finalmente la volvió a abrir revelando en su palma el objeto fundamental de su jutsu del tercer ojo. En cuanto había visto a Kankuro escabullirse sospechosamente había enviado a su tercer ojo a perseguirlo.

Entonces Kankuro estaba al favor de ella… Al fin y al cabo Hinata tenía un padre tan parecido al que él había tenido en antaño y sabía como se sentía ella… Tal vez había sido un poco injusto de su parte acusarla de ser una traidora despues de todo, los padres siempre tenían la culpa de todo… Cerró sus ojos e intentó relajarse para despejar su mente.

* * *

-Hem… ¿Gaara?

Molesto, volvió sus ojos de su almuerzo para encontrarse con los oscuros de su hermana mayor quien lo observaba dudosa.

-¿Qué?- respondió de forma altanera volviendo a observar su comida que apenas había tocado.

-¿Podemos hablar, en otro lugar?

El chico se encogió de hombros y dejó sus palillos a un lado antes de ponerse de pié y seguir a su hermana quien comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia las escaleras de la solitaria e irregular terraza de aquella edificación. Ambos se sentaron en su parte más alta con un incómodo silencio acompañándolos.

-Hace una hora llegaron los tres subordinados de Orochimaru.- anunció Temari rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos.

-No creo que hallamos venido hasta acá solo para decirme eso.- repuzo Gaara de mal humor.- Además sabes que eso no me interesa en absoluto.

Su hermana rió incómodamente mientras observaba las copas de los árboles y el sol el cual estaba por ponerse a lo lejos.

-¿Bien, que quieres?- la apresuró Gaara escrutando con sus ojos el bosque a la perfección desde aquella altura.

-Me encontré… con Kankuro.- comenzó su hermana tímidamente.- Me dijo que habló con Hinata y me explicó su situación… Tambien me dijo que tu ya lo sabes a todo esto…

-Hai.

-¿Vas a disculparte con Hinata?- preguntó su hermana con un tono de inseguridad, mirando su perfíl.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella.- repuso Gaara, en cambio, desviando la mirada hacia el lado contrario que su hermana.

Temari se mordió el labio entre nerviosa e irritada.

-Sabes que si, Gaara.- contradijo.- Sabes mejor que yo que Hinata te quiere mucho a pesar de todo.

Vió como su hermano menor se tensaba y lo oyó gemir con disgusto.

-No pienso ir detrás de ella como Kankuro. Además, no tengo problema en que Hinata le tome más cariño a él, es más, les agradecería que me dejaran ambos en paz.

Su hermana comenzó a reir por lo bajo, por lo cual lo fulminó con la mirada sin encontrarle el punto gracioso a esa conversación tan seria que se estaba convirtiendo para él.

-Eso que tienes se llaman celos, hermanito. –le informó su hermana con un tono divertido.- Kankuro también lo notó aunqu…

-¿Celos?- repitió el chico sin entender su origen o significado.

-Bueno…- Su hermana sonrió ingenuamente.- Cuando le tomas mucho cariño a una persona y ves que esa persona esta siendo invadida por el amor de otra, sientes como una inseguridad y una opresión en el pecho…

-…y deseos de matar al invasor…- finalizó su hermano con lentitud en sus palabras.

Temari asintió. Él dirigió su vista al frente con confusión ¿Entonces esas extrañas y molestas sensaciones que sentía se llamaban celos?¿Ese impulso que había sentido por detener a Kankuro había sido para que él no le robara el cariño de Hinata? ¿Entonces la raíz de todo eso era que el le tenia un gran afecto a esa Kunoichi…?

-**Baka o iu**… -musitó al fin, no para sorpresa de su hermana.

Ella volvió a sonreir y se puso de pié. Definitivamente los chicos jamás aceptarían que sentían celos por una chica cuando de verdad lo sienten… lo que significaba que Gaara si estaba celoso de Kankuro, tal vez de la facilidad que este tenía para acercarse a Hinata. Despues de todo, a Gaara le costaba horrores poder trabar amistad con alguien.

-Como digas.- repuso ella caminando en dirección hacia la salida sin decir más.

Que estupidez, no podían ser "celos" esas sensaciones que sentía… ¿Entonces también, ese deseo de no querer acabar con la vida de Hinata y de querer protegerla de su hermano mayor se llamaba "amor"? ¿Acaso otra vez volvía a sentir aquel sentimiento tan patético y traicionero? El amor no existía ya más en su vida, tampoco la confianza… Por eso estaba solo, no necesitaba de nadie más que de él mismo y un estúpido pasado no cambiaría.

No se movió de aquella terraza hasta que por fín lentamente fue cayendo la noche atrapando en sus mantos la poca luz del sol que quedaba. Debía admitir que Konoha no era tan calurosa, más bien fresca y tranquila… un perfecto lugar para vivir sin inconvenientes. Jamás en su vida había visto tantos árboles y plantas juntos… aunque a pesar de todo en aquel lugar el cielo estaba tapado por unas cuantas nubes molestas a contrario de Suna donde la luna se veía perfectamente de noche

Cuando sintió unas pisadas que se acercaban a su lado frunció el seño de manera prominente… ¿Temari otra vez…? No, era otra persona. Lo intuía por su torpe manera de caminar y por el sepulcral silencio que había dejado tras sí al llegar.

-Eres tu… -musitó sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Hemm… etto… y-yo… -musitó Hinata mirando hacia todas direcciones incómodamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder haciéndola sentír aún mas incómoda.- T-Temari me dijo que e-estarías aq-aquí.

-¿Y que quieres?- repitió altaneramente.

Hinata no contestó ni una palabra y siguió caminando hasta quedar justo a su lado donde lo escrutó fijamente y para su sorpresa, Gaara le devolvió la mirada por unos instantes antes de volver a desviarla hacia el horizonte.

-¿Pu-puedo sentarme?- indagó tímidamente.

Este solo efectuó un leve movimiento con la cabeza, lo que ella entendió como una buena señal y se sentó a su lado, un poco más cerca de lo que Temari se había sentado con anterioridad.

Los ojos perlados de la chica Hyuga examinaron con maravilla el cielo nocturno y estrellado cubierto de aquellas rebeldes nubes. Sonrió al localizar la bella y reluciente luna plateada entre aquel espesor de nubes, era tan hermosa… tan pura…

-Desde que… he vu-vuelto de Suna jamás he d-dejado de admirar el ci-cielo…

Gaara cerró los ojos lentamente al sentir volver un recuerdo de los tantos que se había prohibido recordar durante años, uno en donde él y Hinata eran pequeños y se reunian cada día en aquella terraza de la mansión Kazekague para estar juntos y jugar o entrenar… No pudo evitar que una leve expresión de paz surcara su completo rostro.

La chica aprovechó aquellos momentos en los cuales no podía ser vista por aquellos ojos tan intimidantes y se acercó más a él para poder contemplarlo mejor. Definitivamente no había cambiado demasiado a excepción de su carácter y su estatura la cual seguía siendo a pesar de todo, la misma que la de ella. Los ojos de Gaara seguían aún rodeados por aquellas ojeras las cuales eran producto de su falta de sueño por años y años; Su cabello color sangre seguía igual de desaliñado que siempre y hasta su kanji de amor en su frente estaba intacto.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de haber crecido, seguía siendo su querido Sabaku no Gaara…

Hinata entornó los ojos mientras sonreía al recordar sus tiempos como niños… y pensar que ahora podía volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo…

Alzó una de sus manos e intentó acariciar sus mejillas al seguir siendo presa de aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos que azotaban su mente. Sus dedos rozaron la suave piel del chico quien abrió los ojos instantáneamente, asustado.

Volteó rápidamente su cabeza hacia ella con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y sus labios entreabiertos a punto de replicar o decir algo que no supo que, solo sabía que en el momento en el cual sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella su cuerpo y su mente entraron en un profundo trance del cual no podía salir y el cual era imposible resistirse.

La mano de Hinata terminó por posarse en su mejilla dejando una suave caricia que produjo una descarga en el cuerpo de su compañero quien movió apenas sus labios asustado pero incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Ella finalmente bajó su mirada con pena.

-**Sumimasen**, Gaara-Kun.

-¿**Nande**?- musitó este en cambio cuando sintió como la caricia de Hinata terminaba en la punta de su mentón antes de bajar su mano rendida.

-Te fallé durante m-mucho tiempo y me siento realmente mal por… por ello. – repuso.- Tal vez si traicioné t-tu confianza sabiendo aún así q-que me habías dicho que era muy… muy importante para ti…

-Ya no importa.

Hinata alzó su vista hacia el chico, sorprendida al oir sus palabras.

-Demo…

-Olvídate de eso, Hinata.- sus labios se movieron apenas mientras volvía su vista al frente sintiendo su garganta seca y un odio profundo hacia él mismo.- Es algo que ya pasó.

La chica solo bajó un poco su mirada sintiéndose intimidada por él, intimidada pero a la vez realmente agradecida por sus palabras. "_Despues de todo parecería que Gaara-Kun no me odia de verdad… __**Yokatta**__…" _Volvió a alzar sus ojos a él con un profundo cariño y le sonrió levemente a lo que Gaara la escrutó por el rabillo del ojo unos leves instantes antes de volver a desviar su mirada.

¿Por qué sentía todas aquellas sensaciones cuando estaba tan cera, cuando sentía la tibieza de su piel o la pureza de su sonrisa…? Definitivamente se sentía incómodo consigo mismo, tal vez levemente avergonzado al sentir una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago que no sabía identificar como conocido pero que había sentido hacía muchos años atrás.

Se irguió rápidamente producto de aquella misma sensación realmente incómoda cuando sintió un cuerpo más pequeño pegar su hombro al suyo lentamente.

-**Domo Arigato Gosaimazu**, Gaara-Kun.-musitó Hinata entornando la mirada mientras pegaba su mejilla al hombro del chico.

Este solo inclinó un poco la cabeza de manera un poco torpe volviendo a sentirse realmente incómodo. Ni siquiera podía encontrar alguna palabra para decir pues a su mente no llegaba ninguna, ni de afecto ni mucho menos de ofensa para ella… ¿Sería que realmente la quería como Temari insinuaba?

No, era definitivamente estúpido pensar en eso… simplemente sentía una invación a su espacio personal y lo mejor que podría hacer es arrojarla por la terraza para recuperarlo. Pero no podía hacerlo de ninguna manera. Ya no quería lastimarla.

-**Watashi wa koko no seikatsu ga kiniitte imasu**.- fue lo único que dijo observando la infinidad de bosque que encontraba a su alrededor.

Escuchó una leve risita proveniente de ella que luego le dio la razón.

¿Es que podría reparar todo el daño que se había causado por culpa de terceros? ¿Es que tal vez podría volver a pedirle que recuperaran su antigua amistad? Volvió su vista a Hinata quien lo imitó como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos; Otra vez preso bajo su mirada no tenía noción del tiempo o del espacio en donde se encontraban… De lo único que tenía seguridad y calma de saber era que a donde fuera que se encontrara, Hinata estaba a su lado sonriéndole como siempre había hecho… aquella niña tan ingénua pero amable… Aquella a la que tanto había amado en silncio por tanto tiempo y de la cual no sabía que sentiría por él… y ahora sus sentimientos habían vuelto a ser los mismos que antes, aunque mínimamente… Pero sabía que si no hacía algo por frenarlos, estos se harían mucho más fuertes… de cualquier manera, no quería detenerlos.

Un fuerte vieto comenzó a azotar sus cuerpos y sintió como si algo se deslizaba detrás de ellos. Al instante escuchó un sonido de madera mezclado con el susurro de su propia arena. Volteó rápidamente su cabeza saliendo de su trance para encontrarse con una de sus barreras de arena detrás de su cuerpo y, a su vez detrás de esta barrera, una marioneta ya conocida por él de aspecto asqueroso; Karasu.

La arena se había concentrado en las bisagras de la marioneta dejándola momentáneamente sin poder moverse. Gaara separó su cuerpo del de Hinata y se puso de pié para acercarse a su intruso quien abrió su boca a él demostrando que poseía un pequeño pergamino en su interior.

Lo tomó de manera brusca y lo desenrolló rápidamente para luego leer sus pocas líneas a una gran velocidad antes de arrugar el papel con su mano demostrando en su cara una expresión de fastidio.

-Voy a matar a ese maldito estúpido… -gruñó entre dientes antes de desaparecer con su propia arena.

Hinata, quien no se había atrevido a decir palabra alguna, comenzó a reir por lo bajo nerviosamente mientras volvía a observar la luna sobre el bosque… Las cosas ya se habían arreglado ¿No?

* * *

"_Deja de coquetear un poco, tus hormonas van a estallar en cualquier momento. _

_-Kankuro-_

_P.D.: Tenemos una junta con Orochimaru, deja los romances y ven rápido._"

**Continuará**

* * *

Hola! Primero q todo, feliz navidad =) espero q hallan pasado una muy linda navidad.

Segundo quiero agradecer a todos sus reviews, wow, 70 ya... es fantastico jajajaja mas de lo que me imagine hasta ahora y tambien agradezco sus criticas ya sean buenas o malas. En respuesta a uno de los fics, Hinata practicamente no es debil, mas bien es muy introvertida y suele intimidarse con facilidad pero cuando realmente se lo propone es una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha; ese es mi punto de vista hacerca de ella y eso es lo que quiero resaltar. Como Neji mismo dijo en uno de los capitulos; Hinata se hizo ninja pero en realidad a ella no le gusta pelear ni herir a los demas. (Escepto si es realmente necesario)

Otra cuestion que quiero aclarar es que, ya que este fic esta caracterizado como un GaaHina, pueden llegar a haber escenas Kankuro y Hinata e inclusive tal vez algun que otro NaruHina aunque por propio sentido comun ya se sabe como podrìa ser un posible final de este fic.

Por otro lado, adelantaé ahora algo entre esta pareja principal; Gaara y Hinata; las cosas van a ponerse cada vez un poco mas interesantes aprovechando que ahora son un poco màs mayores que en la primera parte puedo asegurar que tarde o temprano Gaara va a tener que aceptar que sea por donde fuera que lo mire, siente una atraccion por la chica Hyuga pero, al mismo tiempo, una rivalidad por Naruto lo cual puede llevarlo a unas circunstancias un poco... comprometedoras... Yo se lo que quiero decir, ustedes se enteraran pronto.

Glosario:

Yokatta: Me alegro

nan demo nai: No es nada. No pasa nada

Matta ne: Nos vemos

Matte: Espera

Wakarimasen: No entiendo

Kusottare: Imbècil, estùpido

Urusee:Ruidoso (sinonimo de damare)

Kusokurae: Maldito

Baka o iu: Estupideces

Nande?: Por que?

Domo arigato gosaimazu: Muchisimas gracias

watashi wa koko no seikatsu ga kiniitte imasu: Me gusta la vida de aquì.

Eso es todo! Y gracias x sus reviews, recuerden q respondere a cualquier duda, pregunta, ayuda o critica que necesiten


	18. Celos Agridulces

_Capítulo 18: Celos Agridulces_

Abrió la puerta de mala gana y con demasiada rabia acumulada en su interior. Pudo escrutar a la perfección unos 7 rostros en la obscuridad; Tres de la aldea del Sonido, sus hermanos, Su Sensei Baki y el líder de aquella "organización" a medianoche, a la luz de la luna y en los jardines de aquel palacio; Orochimaru.

-Haa… Gaara-Kun… -exclamó arrastrando las palabras con lo que parecería una mezcla de ironía y canto de serpentina.- Eres el único que falta para que la reunión esté completa.

El chico frunció el seño y recostó su espalda contra una de las columnas dejando que la sombra de la noche lo oculte casi por completo dejando solo sus ojos aguamarina presos por la luz de la luna la cual los hacía brillar de manera delatora de su presencia.

Después de mirar inquisitivamente a quien era su guía en aquella misión, volvió sus ojos amenazantes a su hermano quien la desvió de él.

Había recordado su tan estúpida pero imperdonable manera de interrumpir su anterior encuentro con su antigua amiga… Había permanecido a un aura la cual se estaba tornando nueva para su él, y su alma lo sentía a la perfección; De cualquier manera quería seguir sintiendo aquello por más tiempo, por mucho más…

-Bien, como se habrán dado cuenta… Faltan apenas tres días para el comienzo de la tercera prueba. –Comenzó Orochimaru juntando las yemas de sus dedos y observando a uno por uno.

Gaara intentó cerrar sus ojos con fuerza para disipar sus pensamientos tan cursis de su mente, esos definitivamente no eran momentos en los cuales ponerse a pensar en Hinata... Más bien ¿Por qué es que estaba pensando tanto en ella y le costaba horrores dejar de hacerlo…?

Se sintió un estúpido al darse cuenta de aquello y unas sensaciones de impaciencia y nervios recorrieron su cuerpo entero… Debería pensar en ello más tarde si es que no quería tener problemas ahora, el propósito de su llegada a Konoha había sido por esa misión tan importante; Ahora no podía echarla a perder por unas tontas imágines de ella siendo tan amable y sonriéndole de aquella manera…

-¿Estas prestando atención; Gaara-Kun?

El chico se sobresaltó y poco y dirigió sus ojos a Orochimaru quien le devolvía la mirada con suspicacia.

-Realmente, no.- Respondió él sin separar sus ojos de los de su interlocutor quien sonrió de una manera repulsiva.

-Ya veo… Me pregunto que ocupará tanto tu mente en estos momentos como para que no estés atento a una encomendación tan importante en esta misión.

No le respondió absolutamente nada y solo bajó un poco la mirada en señal de entendimiento. Pero al parecer Orochimaru no había quedado conforme con solo eso; Su cuerpo de un tono verdoso y amarillento si encorvó un poco hacia adelante y su cuello se estiró creando una visión de lo que parecía un cuerpo de serpiente el cual se enroscó en torno a su propio cuello en dos rápidas vueltas que ni siquiera su arena pudo detectar a tiempo.

Gaara cerró un poco sus ojos por la bestial presión que Orochimaru estaba haciendo sobre su propio cuello.

-Si me tomas a menos vas a lamentarlo, mocoso estúpido.- le susurró este al oído con una voz que denotaba guturalidad.- Serás una de las piezas más importantes en esta misión pero si te comportas tan impertinentemente no tendré problema en derramar esa bella sangre que posees en tu cuerpo.

Después de decir esto, abrió su boca dejando pasar por ella su lengua tan larga como el cuerpo de una pequeña serpiente y comenzó a lamer lentamente la mejilla de su víctima en un suave vaivén quien lo observó con un profundo asco entre sus ojos entrecerrados por la fuerza de retención que estaba haciendo para que Orochimaru no le rompiera el cuello.

-No me toques, bestia asquerosa… -gruñó el chico de ojos aguamarina entre dientes tomando el largo cuello de Orochumaru y arrancándolo de su cuerpo de un tirón.

Instantáneamente, Orochimaru resbaló de sus manos y se posicionó en su respectivo lugar de hacía un par de segundos atrás con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

-No te llaman el arma secreta de Suna por nada… -repuso relamiendo sus labios con aquella larga lengua suya.-…Tienes una fuerza exuberante y sabes delicioso.

Gaara pasó el dorso de su muñeca por su húmeda mejilla con una repulsión excesiva hacia aquel tipo quien no dejaba de observarlo ahora como si él mismo se tratara de una suculenta presa que deseaba atacar y engullir de un segundo a otro.

-Escucha, Gaara-Kun… Te repetiré lo que acabo de decir así que préstame atención porque será la última vez; No quiero que desates tus verdaderos poderes en esta prueba siguiente ni tampoco en la última… No queremos que los Shinobis de Konoha sepan a lo que se enfrentarán cuando comience la invasión… ¿Entendido? Podrás matar a quien se te dé la gana en cuanto el ataque comience… -Su sonrisa volvió a ensancharse cuando Gaara lo miró con suspicacia.- Si, se perfectamente esa satisfacción que posees por quitar la vida a las demás personas.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho sin añadir nada. Era verdad ese punto… disfrutaba realmente el matar, lo hacía sentir completo a aquel vacío que carcomía su corazón… lo hacía sentirse vivo el poder sentir el dolor y el despojo de un alma de su respectivo cuerpo. De alguna manera esa había sido la solución más fácil que había encontrado para poder hacer sombra a la desaparición de Hinata a su existencia.

Comenzó a sentir un extraño mareo en su cabeza y volvió a sentirse un estúpido. Ahora volvía a pensar en ella otra vez… Volvió a cerrar sus ojos con resignación y despegó su espalda de la columna en la cual estaba recostado.

-Bien, si eso es todo entonces me marcho.

Dicho esto cruzó el lugar dejando tras sí un silencio que fue roto solo por la repugnante risa de Orochimaru aunque no le dio importancia y desapareció por una de las puertas de entrada al palacio otra vez.

En cuanto volvió a la penumbra del interior se permitió alzar la vista al techo preguntándose si Hinata seguiría allí en donde la había descuidadamente dejado unos minutos atrás, aunque por dentro se dijo que probablemente no estaría allí por lo cual sus pasos siguieron avanzando directo a la habitación que tenía en aquel palacio aunque la usara casi nada.

Unos pasos comenzaron a resonar por el pasillo en cuanto se estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación. Unos pasos lentos y cautelosos.

-Espero que Karasu haya sobrevivido.- comentó la voz de la persona detrás de él.

Gaara no contestó nada y posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla y encerrarse en aquel lugar para permanecer a salvo de las estupideces de su hermano.

-¿Qué te sucede, Gaara?- Kankuro llevó ambas manos a sus caderas mientras sonreía en una expresión de triunfo.- ¿Es que no te ha gustado recibir una muestra de tu propia medicina?

El aludido intentó contener el aire y con este las ganas de estallar que había estado intentando contener aunque le pareció estoicamente imposible. Su mano comenzó a estrujar el pomo de la puerta con fuerza para no tener que voltearse e intentar matar a su hermano por lo cual cerró sus ojos.

-No tengo interés de hablar ahora.- gruñó entre dientes intentando que Kankuro no notara la excesiva fuerza que estaba conteniendo en su interior.

-Ho, Gaara, vamos… Ahora ya estamos a mano ¿No es así?-Él sonrió.- Prometo no volver a hacerlo si es que tu no lo haces…

Gaara abrió apenas sus ojos y se irguió un poco más.

-De acuerdo, no lo volveré a hacer… solo, aléjate de ella.

-¿**Nani**?- La sonrisa de Kankuro se borró de su rostro.

El chico de ojos aguamarina volteó hacia su hermano con una expresión sorpresivamente pasiva como si estuviera explicándole un tema muy complicado a un niño pequeño.

-Ya lo oíste, déjate de romances.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.- repuso su hermano mayor frunciendo el seño.- sabes lo que siento por Hinata, no me puedes pedir que no esté con ella.

-Entonces si no puedo pedírtelo voy a tener que lograrlo por las malas.- Gaara se cruzó de brazos fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.

Kankuro se cruzó de brazos también en una expresión de inintendimiento.

-Gaara, tienes que aceptar que estas raro últimamente… ¿Es que no tienes sentido común? Además, realmente te estás demostrando un tanto celoso con Hinata ¿no es así?

Este negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Solo hago lo que me parece correcto, no espero que un inútil como tú lo entienda.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró con un fuerte estrépito tras sí.

-¡Pues yo no pienso echarme atrás, oíste!- exclamó Kankuro desde el otro lado.- ¡No hay manera en la que consigas que renuncie, mañana Hinata sabrá lo que siento por ella y eso será algo que no vas a impedir!

No le respondió nada desde el otro lado del pedazo de madera que los separaba. Tan solo esperó a oír sus pasos alejarse y perderse por el pasillo antes de propinarle un serio puñetazo a la pared que tenía a su lado dejando un gran hueco en ella.

-**Shimatta**… No sabes cuánto te desprecio… -gruñó volviendo a golpear la pared una y otra vez para descargarse completamente su ira.

Si Hinata se enteraba… Si Kankuro se lo decía… Tal vez ella estaría más interesada en aquel estúpido… ya no tendría lugar en su tiempo, en su mente o su corazón para él…

Frunció seriamente el seño mientras se preguntaba como demonios podría hacer para liberarse de la existencia de su hermano mayor; Al menos del lado de Hinata. De tan solo recordar la escena tan enternecedora entre ella y Kankuro de hacia unas horas podría llegar incluso a enfermarlo…

¿Entonces si eran celos…?

Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que por nada de aquel mundo iba a permitir que Kankuro arrebatara a Hinata otra vez de su vida, en ningún mísero sentido. Tal vez era un poco egoísta el pensar de esa manera, pero a pesar de todo el solo estaba reclamando a gritos algo que siempre había deseado y que ahora anhelaba más que nunca…

…Y la única manera de quitar a Kankuro del medio sería hacerlo olvidarse de ella… Definitivamente no había otra opción… ¿Pero cómo…?

* * *

-¡**Sugoi**… !

-¿Ves, sabía que te gustaría?- Rectificó su compañero con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Los brillantes ojos de la Kunoichi relucieron al ver el magnífico almuerzo que relucía en su respectiva mesa. En cuanto Kiba le señaló su lugar ella no pudo contener su emoción al ver su postre favorito de Limón en el centro de la mesa.

-¿De v-verdad esto es para m-mi, Kiba-Kun?- inquirió Hinata observándolo.

-Hai.

-¡D-**Domo Arigato**!- exclamó ella pronunciando una exagerada reverencia hacia él.

Kiba solo rió aunque luego se acobardó un poco en cuanto observó la fría mirada de Shino tras sus negros anteojos.

-Iie… en realidad fue idea de Shino el pedir tu postre favorito… -Intento explicar con una sonrisa culposa hacia su compañero.

Hinata observó también a Shino y volvió a efectuar aquella reverencia aunque su compañero colocó una mano en su hombro para que dejara de hacerlo a lo que Hinata asintió tímidamente.

-Últimamente te habíamos visto un poco triste y solo intentamos alegrarte.- explicó Shino.

-Iie, ahora me siento m-mucho mejor.- repuso Hinata ruborizándose un poco por haber causado ciertos problemas sin darse cuenta.- Se los agradezco m-muchísimo igual a a-ambos.

Los tres se sentaron en sus lugares y Hinata tubo la completa posibilidad de desfrutar su postre favorito ella sola.

-Me pregunto cómo será la tercera prueba… -comentó Kiba mientras revolvía su comida sin interés de comerla, reposando su mentón sobre su palma.

-Hay que estar atentos.- fue lo único que repuso Shino.- Han llegado más equipos esta mañana.

-¿Algún conocido?- preguntó Kiba.- ¿Qué hay de ese del Sonido?

Hinata alzó un poco la cabeza para escuchar la conversación de sus compañeros más atentamente.

-Si, los he visto anoche. –comentó Shino recorriendo aquella especie de "Cafetería" de la planta baja con la mirada la cual era ocupada mayormente por chunins examinadores.- Tambien ha llegado el equipo de Gai esta mañana.

-¿Ten-Ten-Chan?- Hinata fue la que habló ahora por sobre su postre.

Kiba asintió recordando el lazo de amistad existido entre Hinata y Ten-Ten desde niñas.

-Neji es bastante peligroso.-comentó Shino frunciendo el seño.- Tambien pienso lo mismo sobre el Uchiha, ese del sonido y ese de la arena con los cuales ya nos cruzamos antes.

-¿Te refieres a Gaara?- preguntó Hinata con una voz extrañamente seria, dejando su postre de lado al volverse a Shino quien asintió.- Te equivocas, Gaara-Kun n-no es peligroso.

Kiba y Shino intercambiaron miradas durante un instante antes de volverse a la chica.

-Pero vimos perfectamente como mato a esos tres shinobis en el bosque.- aclaró Kiba como quien no quiere la cosa.- Y Akamaru está aterrorizado desde ese momento.

-¡Lo sé, p-pero él no es peligroso!- insistió la chica frunciendo el seño.- Yo l-lo conozco bastante y puedo a-asegurar eso.

Shino carraspeó incómodamente captando la atención de sus dos compañeros al instante.

-Hinata, tu nos dijiste que solo te lo habías cruzado una vez.

La chica separó sus labios para replicar aunque terminó por tragarse sus palabras mientras se ruborizaba notablemente sabiendo que acababa de meter la pata en ese asunto. Bajó su mirada sintiéndose una torpe y con ya un estómago cerrado.

-**Gomen**.- musitó.

-Hinata, sabemos perfectamente que escondes algo.- Kiba se acercó más a ella por sobre la mesa hasta solo hablar en un susurro.- Necesitamos que nos lo digas.

-No puedo.- Repitió ella como había ocurrido hacía dos días atrás.- Lo tengo p-prohibido, Kiba-Kun y… e-espero que lo e-entiendas.

No volvió a añadir nada durante aquellos incómodos momentos en silencio ni tampoco cuando sus dos compañeros se pusieron de pie dispuestos a ir a entrenar para la siguiente prueba la cual sería dentro de dos días; Había preferido quedarse en aquel lugar, sola.

-¿Segura, Hinata?- preguntó Kiba una vez más, nada decidido.

-Segura.- repitió ella apenas.

* * *

"Bien, ahora puedo hacerlo" se dijo a sí mismo sintiendo un apiste de nervios en su interior, como si sus tripas estuvieran revueltas y es que lo que había decidido hacer le parecía un poco ridículo, descabellado e inservible pero valía la pena intentarlo si es que quería quitar a su hermano del medio para siempre.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella quien ahora se encontraba sola y se paró a su lado. Ella pareció no reparar en el puesto que toda su atención erradicaba de un pastel de limón que no se había terminado aún y al cual contemplaba con cierto aburrimiento y tal vez tristeza… se preguntó en que estaría pensando en esos momentos aunque prefirió respirar hondamente y concentrarse en sus propias metas en aquel momento.

-H-Hinata… -"**Kuso**, ahora incluso no puedo hablar".

La chica alzó la vista a él y lo escrutó unos instantes antes de percatarse de quién se trataba. Sus mejillas se tiñeron instantáneamente de rosado y sonrió incómodamente al percatarse de ello.

-G-Gaara-Kun… K-**Kon-nochiwa**… -saludó tímidamente.

Él esquivó su mirada sintiéndose realmente inseguro y con deseos de echarse atrás en todo momento, aunque solo intentó resistirlo y tuvo un poco más de control sobre sí mismo cuando volvió a recordar aquella escena de ella con Kankuro.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó señalando el asiento libre a su lado.

Hinata asintió y él tomó su respectivo lugar. Luego fijó su vista en la mesa donde no fue capaz de arrancar su vista durante todo aquel momento de silencio en el cual pasó junto a ella "¿Pero qué demonios se me ha ocurrido…? Definitivamente no puedo hacerlo… no estoy siendo consciente de lo que intento hacer…"

-Bueno… Yo quería hablar contigo… -comenzó intentando recordar todo tal cual lo había planificado aunque ahora había olvidado completamente su siguiente línea.- Hem…

La chica frunció el seño sin comprender a que quería llegar exactamente con tantos titubeos nada típicos de él. Intentó ayudarlo y romper aquella barrera de hielo que parecía haberse forjado entre ellos tras su llegada y tomó la porción de pastel con su tenedor y se la extendió.

Gaara instantáneamente alzó la mirada hacia ella, luego al pequeño trozo de dulce y luego otra vez directo a sus ojos sin entender a lo que quería llegar; Completamente absorto y ya olvidado ya de los motivos de su visita.

-Anda, p-ruébalo.- insistió Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

Volvió a sentir aquella ola de calor invadiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo por bajo su piel aunque intento no pensar en ello para que Hinata no se percatara de aquello, lo que seguramente lo perturbaría muchísimo más, por lo que volvió a mirar el trozo de dulce y se acercó a él para introducirlo en su boca.

Fue observado por ella en cuanto comenzó a sentir el sabor de aquella cosa tan peculiar, era agrio… bastante agrio, aunque había algo extraño, como si al mismo tiempo fuera dulce y realmente apetitoso... Un sabor agridulce poco común para él.

-¿Y qué tal?

Sus ojos aguamarina volvieron a ella y asintió levemente con la cabeza para dar a entender que le agradaba.

**-Yokatta**… - comentó Hinata introduciendo otro pedazo de pastel a su boca mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Gaara volvió a clavar su vista en la mesa sin decir nada. Bien, ahora solo debía decirlo de una vez ¿Qué tan difícil resultaba ahora…? Inhaló un poco de aire; Realmente se sentía un estúpido pero no tenía otra salida si es que quería cerciorarse de tenerla para siempre, o al menos, hasta donde el tiempo se lo permitiera... Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirle que él la...

-¿Q-que querías decirme?- se adelantó la chica interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y poniéndole las cosas un tanto mas fáciles.

Él parpadeó un par de veces.

-Yo… yo quería decirte que... que... no... no te confíes de... de Kankuro… él no… no planea nada bueno contigo.

Hinata frunció apenas el seño sin entender.

-¿De qué e-estás hablando, Gaara-Kun?- Inquirió volviendo a introducir otra porción de pastel en su boca.

Bien, eso no era teóricamente lo que planeaba decirle. Sus nervios lo estaban manejando a su antojo y no debía permitirlo o se hiría por las ramas tal y como estaba haciendo... aunque a pesar de todo su verdadero propósito no estaba tomando un camino muy desparejo.

-El muy idiota solo planea usarte para su diversión… ¿Entiendes?- explicó Gaara cerrando las manos en puño; y es que en decir eso muy errado no estaba.- Lo que comprendí es que solo estuvo esperando el momento para encontrar una chica realmente linda para poder usarte como un juguete y pasar el rato…

Hinata arqueó las cejas sorprendida y el color de su rostro comenzó a hacerse cada vez más rosado hasta tornarse rojo. ¿Había oido bien?¿Kankuro...?¿Y Gaara la había llamado como alguien "realmente linda"? Muchas cosas no podía soportar al mismo tiempo, su pulso se había acelerado tanto que crelló que se desmayaría tal y como le había sucedido unas cuantas veces ya... pero ahora...

Cuando Gaara logró comprender, después de unos instantes, que aquel sonrojo de Hinata también se había tornado algo extraño e inusuál ella ya había comenzado a toser continuamente al haberse ahogado con lo que estaba comiendo anteriormente.

-¿¡H-Hinata!- exclamó él tomándola por los hombros y acercándola más a su cuerpo observándola con atención para poder resolver el ayudar de alguna manera.

Ella exhaló un grito ahogado del susto y el bochorno que complicó mas su estado por lo cual simplemente pero con rapidez se cubrió la boca con una mano y la otra la extendió hacia Gaara para darle a entender que no se preocupara mientras que de empujó lo alejaba de su lado. Una vez controlada su situación se irguió y sonrió con timidez sin poder quitar de su rostro aquel avergonzado tono rosáceo.

-G-Gomene… no ha s-sido nada… - se apresuró a calmarlo.

-¿Segura?- inquirió frunciendo el seño.

-H-Hai.

Hinata rió con una risita nerviosa mientras volvía a tomar otro gran trozo de pastel con su tenedor y se disponía a introducirlo en su boca.

-**Matte**.- escuchó que musitaba su compañero.

Lo siguiente que lo vio realizar la sorprendió sobremanera aunque no fue capaz de hablar en ningún momento, sino mas bien había permanecido de piedra por cada instante que transcurría desde que Gaara había sujetado ambas manos fuertemente para que no volviera a empujarlo y se acercaba hasta quedar a muy pocos sentímetros de su cuerpo.

Realmente no sabía por qué lo hacía, solo estaba siguiendo aquel instinto que normalmente le ordenaba que hacer, y generalmente no solía estar errado. Aunque despues de todo, le gustaba lo que sentía a cada momento a pezar de los incontrolables nervios o aquel bochorno... Era una sensación de adrenalina, de deseos de continuar con lo que había comenzado y en ningun momento se tentó a tirarse atrás.

Tan solo sus ojos aguamarina se fijaron en los asustados ojos de Hinata. En su mente le pedía que se calmara, que no pensaba hacer nada malo con ella; Aunque claro, nunca sería capaz de leer su mente. Desistió de ello y bajó su vista al trozo de pastel que aún Hinata sostenía entre sus labios, al instante los suyos también se entreabrieron y se acercó un poco más hasta rozar el dulce y atraparlo en su boca.

Hinata abrió más sus ojos asustada y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón tan acelerados, o tal vez más, de la última vez que había estado tan cerca de un chico o cuando tenía la oportunidad de ver a su amado Naruto ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba…? ¿Y desde cuando Gaara se comportaba de esa manera tan rara? Cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando Gaara también mordió su pedazo de pastel aunque los volvió a abrir presa de los nervios y la intriga.

Intentó volver a empujarlo y alejarlo de su cuerpo aunque volvió a sentir sus manos fuertemente sujetas por su compañero, por lo cual desistió y extrañamente, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel cosquilleo que sentía en la boca del estómago el cual se hacía cada vez más intenzo y extrañamente ya no le importaba lo que Gaara hiciera luego con ella, lo aceptaría.

Este solo entornó los ojos y cortó el trozo de dulce con sus dientes introduciéndolo luego en su boca. Hinata lo imitó y en aquellos pequeños segundos sintió un fulgurante deseo de acortar permanentemente la distancia que lo separaba de ella por lo cual se acercó un poco más hasta que pudo incluso sentir los acelerados latidos de ella. Alzó un poco sus ojos hacia Hinata quien tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía incluso insitarlo, o tal vez intentar volverlo loco.

Solo cerró los ojos mientras exhalaba un leve siséo.

Hinata abrió sus ojos apenas cuando sintió sus muñecas libres y escrutó con timidez a Gaara quien había vuelto a su sitio de antes y quien la mirarla a los ojos de una manera seria. Como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Si no quieres volver a ahogarte come en pedazos más pequeños.- repuso antes de volver a agachar la mirada hacia la mesa.

La chica no dijo nada y bajó la mirada sintiéndose realmente mareada, confundida y un poco tonta por sus acciones y pensamientos anteriores; Ahora que aquel efecto había cesado, cada centímetro de su cuerpo había comenzado a arderle realmente y la incomodidad que sentía no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

Gaara, en cambio ya no se sentía enojado consigo mismo o completamente estúpido, sino ambas cosas. No podía comprender de donde diablos había sacado ese comportamiento tan impropio y atento con Hinata hasta llegar al grado de cursi y ridículo. Definitivamente había hecho todo mál; Había manchado el nombre de su hermano sin darse realmente cuenta de eso cuando lo que en realidad quería era que Hinata solo le prestara más atención a él que a Kankuro... ¿Y cómo? Pues solo pensaba decirle aunque séa una insinuación leve de lo que estaba sucediendo ultimamente con él, o tal vez una pequeña confesión... lo que fuera contal de desplazar a su hermano... Pero...

...Era un estúpido, al fin y al cabo no merecía el cariño de Hinata el cual deseaba más que a nada al igual que como había sido siempre...

-Debo irme.- Se despidió este poniéndose de pié rápidamente sin volver a mirarla.

Hinata alzó el rostro a él sin comprender aunque ninguna palabra pudo nacer de sus labios aquella vez. Solo pudo verlo marcharse una vez más antes de desaparecer completamente por una de las puertas de aquel lugar dándose ella cuenta ahora que había quedado completamente vacío hacía tiempo.

Solo volvió a mirar lo poco que había quedado de su pastel con algo de pena aunque ciertamente no estaba pensando en eso en aquel momento, más bien en Gaara… ¿Quién podía comprenderlo? Algunas veces actuaba tan frío e insensible y otras todo lo contrario… Cerró los ojos e intentó suspirar y sacar de su mente aquel asunto aunque no pudo hacerlo.

Tal vez con él las horas aquel acontecimiento se olvidaría y podría volver a hablar con él en la tarde o en la noche a más tardar.

Aunque para su sorpresa, no pudo encontrar a Gaara en todo aquel día, ni siquiera sus hermanos podían responderle a ciencia cierta en donde se encontraba.

Lo mismo ocurrió en los dos días que siguieron hasta el día del comienzo del tercer examen.

**Continuará.**

Hola! primero que todo quiero agradecer por sus comentarios! Me alegra mucho que el fic les este gustando y si, cada vez se pondrá un poco más interesante aunque quiero aclarar que yo misma me di cuenta de que Gaara tiene un temperamento un poco complicado en este fic; ya saben, por un lado esta el antipático, insensible y ascesino que todos conocemos y por el otro aveces adopta una aptitud un tanto insegura, profunda y cariñosa incluso. Eso es a lo que yo suelo llamar una guerra interna...

Despues de eso, en el proximo capitulo se comenzara desde el comienzo de la tercera prueva y explicaré el por qué de la "desaparición" de Gaara que tiene que ver con un acontecimiento un tanto complicado... Despues de eso quiero agregar que no comentaré cada batalla de la tercera prueva, como máximo algun que otro fragmento de las peleas respectivas de Gaara o de Hinata puesto que se tornarán un poco más interesantes en este fic por obvios motivos.

Glosario:

Nani: ¿Que?

Shimatta: Maldición

Sugoi: Sorprendente

Domo Arigato: Muchas Gracias

Gomen: Lo lamento

Kuso: Mierda

Sumi-nasen: Buenos Dias

Yokatta: Me alegro

Matte: Espera

Feliz año 2011 para todo!


	19. Las eliminatorias Chuunin

_Capítulo 19: Las eliminatorias Chuunin_

Al fin de cuentas, ya todos los Shinobis sobrevivientes estaban allí reunidos. Tan solo se trataban de seis equipos los cuales debían pelear entre ellos en batallas individuales según lo que había escuchado del examinador.

Pero aunque intentara concentrarse en las explicaciones no podía hacerlo. Estaba nerviosa y mucho puesto que estaba segura que no serían batallas fáciles las que se darían en aquella prueba y no le cabía duda que no podría superar aquel reto; Otra razón por la cual no podía prestar atención era que sus pensamientos vagaban lentamente torno a un Shinobi en especial el cual no le había dirigido la palabra ni la mirada desde que se habían reunido en aquella arena y al cual tampoco había visto hacia dos días puesto a su inesperada desaparición.

No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué razón Gaara se había comportado tan extraño aquel día; Y mucha más intriga le causaba el por qué de su repentina desaparición… Había preguntado incontables veces a Temari y a Kankuro si sabían algo sobre él aunque estos simplemente negaban con la cabeza aunque Hinata había estado segura que ocultaban algo más detrás de aquellos leves gestos.

Una vez que el examinador pidió que se acomodaran todos los equipos a los costados de la arena, todos los shinobis presentes comenzaron a desparramarse por el lugar deseándose buena suerte y otros calando con la mirada a quienes deseaban que fueran sus rivales.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en su mirada a observar a su querido Naruto entre todos ellos, aparentemente había podido superar la segunda prueba y ahora estaban allí en la misma habitación y tan cerca el uno del otro que le produjo mariposas en el estómago mientras sonreía como una niña ingenua.

-¡He, Hinata, no te tardes!- la urgió Kiba subiendo las escaleras hacia los laterales del arena.

Ella asintió mientras miraba a su compañero. Luego sus ojos perlados se dirigieron hacia Gaara quien parecía intercambiar unas pocas palabras con quien dedujo que se trataría de su Sensei al cual recordaba haber visto una vez en su infancia.

Se acercó un poco más a la pareja de personas mientras rebuscaba en el interior de su chaqueta y extraía una de sus medicinas especiales la cual sostuvo entre sus manos con timidez sin dejar de observar atentamente a su amigo hasta que este terminó su charla y se volteó para dirigirse hacia los laterales.

En cuanto sus fríos ojos aguamarina se encontraron con los de ella, vio como la examinó rápidamente sin interés aparente y siguió caminando hacia su destino como si ella no se encontrara allí.

-¡E-Etto, G-Gaara-Kun…!- lo llamó ella cuando este pasaba por su lado, sin caer en cuentas de que él la estaba ignorando.

Gaara se detuvo y la observó por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó de manera altanera.

Hinata agachó un poco la mirada ciertamente abochornada al sentirse intimidada por aquella manera tan peculiar con la que Gaara la miraba ahora, aunque tan solo le extendió la medicina que descansaba aún en sus manos mientras se ruborizaba notablemente.

-Amm… B-bueno yo quería darte esto po-por si…

El chico miró primero a la medicina y luego a Hinata con desconfianza antes de volver la vista adelante, con el seño fruncido.

-No la quiero.

Ella alzó la vista a él mientras balbuceaba unos pocos monosílabos al ver cómo Gaara seguía caminando hasta alejarse de ella completamente.

-Demo… Gaara-kun… -musitó por lo bajo sin fuerzas para volver a llamar la atención mientras bajaba la mirada a la medicina que no había querido recibir.

Se sintió ciertamente culpable, a lo mejor Gaara se había enojado con ella por alguna razón ¿No? No encontraba el sentido a todo eso, primero la evadía y desaparecía de su vista y ahora la trataba como si no la conociera o como si estuviera enojado con ella… ¿Sería por lo que había ocurrido hacía dos días atrás…? No, no le encontraba el sentido a aquello puesto que lo único que ella podría imaginar que Gaara pudo haber sentido hubiera sido vergüenza de sus actos y por esa razón se había marchado tan rápido… ¿Pero se habría enojado por ello? ¿Había ella hecho algo mal?

Alguien posó una mano en su hombro de manera reconfortante. La Kunoichi alzó su cabeza para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de Kankuro quien le sonreía con cierta pena.

-**Sumimasen**, Hinata.- se disculpó mientras volvía a mirar a Gaara quien ahora se encontraba junto a su hermana mayor en los laterales.- Tienes que disculpar al muy estúpido de mi hermano.

-¿**Nande**?- inquirió ella sin comprender.

Kankuro suspiró pesadamente.

-Gaara me lo pidió que no te lo dijera, por eso es que estos dos días no he hecho más que encubrirlo. Pero creo que mereces saber lo que le sucede… después de todo, son amigos ¿No?

Ella asintió aún sin entender a lo que su interlocutor quería llegar.

Este tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Gaara escucho toda tu conversación con una de tus amigas hace dos días… Esa es la razón.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces sin poder recordar concretamente de que hablaba. Se mordió el labio intentando pensar en ello… ¿Acaso no había hablado con TenTen aquella noche después de la última vez que había visto a Gaara…? Sus labios se entreabrieron por la sorpresa, estaba anonadada… ¿Qué es lo que había escuchado exactamente…? Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente en el momento en el cual recordó los puntos más importantes de la conversación.

* * *

"_-M-Me alegra que hallas llegado sana y salva, TenTen-Chan.- comentó Hinata mientras ella y su amiga caminaban normalmente por el pasillo directo a la habitación de la de ojos perlados._

_-Yo también me alegro de ti, Hinata.- La chica de ojos castaños le sonrió tiernamente. Lee-kun y Neji-Kun también están bien._

_-¿Ha-has oído algo so-sobre…?- comenzó a preguntar a medida que sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí._

_TenTen frunció un poco el seño._

_-Tu no tienes remedio, Hinata.- sermoneó.- No logro comprender que le ves de atractivo a ese chico inútil… Lo único que sabe hacer es buscar problemas… Es muy extraño que una chica tan tímida y amable se enamore de un osado y estúpido como lo es él._

_Hinata solo comenzó a reír tímidamente como siempre que TenTen la regañaba con ese asunto._

_-Demo… él e-es muy fuerte re-realmente… Yo… Yo co-confío en él._

_-Pues eres la única…- TenTen puso los ojos en blanco.- Además piensa, Baka… A él le gusta Sakura y ni si quiera se ha percatado de tus sentimientos cuando todo el mundo ya lo ha sabido desde hace años y años… Es un imbécil… ¿Por qué no te buscas algo mejor?_

_La chica Hyuga negó violentamente con la cabeza._

_TenTen posó sus manos en las caderas y paró su caminata delante de la puerta de la habitación de Hinata con el seño fruncido._

_-Ho… vamos… ¿Qué hay de todos los demás ninjas apuestos de Konoha…? ¿Qué hay de Sasuke? Todas las chicas mueren por él, no es que me considere una de ellas pero tengo que admitir que es muy apuesto a pesar de eso._

_-S-Sasuke es muy grosero.- contradijo Hinata recordando cómo le había gritado hacia unos días solo porque estaba deseoso de información sobre Gaara.- Es un egoísta que siente a gusto c-cuando lo alaban. _

_Su amiga volvió a poner los ojos en blanco._

_-¿Lee-kun?_

_-Lee… -Pareció meditarlo por unos instantes.- Nunca lo había pensado… D-Demo… a el ta-también le gusta mucho Sakura._

_-¿Neji-San?_

_Hinata solo negó con la cabeza lentamente sin pensarlo casi._

_-¿Shikamaru?_

_-Es m-muy extraño, nunca he hablado c-con él… _

_-¿Y Shino y Kiba?- comenzó a urgir su amiga perdiendo la calma._

_-Iie, me llevo m-muy bien con ellos pero solo so-somos amigos… Nada más q-que eso…_

_La de ojos castaños solo se reusó a suspirar con pesadez, definitivamente no habría nada que podría distraer a Hinata de aquel tonto del cual ya estaba enamorada… ¿Pero como hacérselo entender…? ¿Es que no había alguien quien podría hacerla sentir igual o mejor que como Naruto lo hacía? _

_Se quedó un momento en silencio mientras Hinata la hacía entrar en la habitación donde tomó asiento en su cama, aún pensativa._

_-Mmm… He oído rumores de que te llevas muy bien con los Shinobis de la Arena que llegaron hace poco… dos hermanos si no me equivoco… -comenzó a indagar TenTen con su vista clavada en el techo, aún encontrando la solución a aquel problema._

_Hinata asintió mientras se ruborizaba levemente._

_-H-Hai… G-Gaara-kun y K-Kankuro-Kun._

_Su amiga exhaló un gritito de exaltación y posó su cabeza en sus palmas mientras contemplaba a la de ojos plateados de manera risueña._

_-¿Y bien…?_

_-Emm… E-Etto… -Hinata bajó un poco la mirada, turbada.- E-Ellos son so-solo amigos… Kankuro-Kun es mu-muy gracioso y simpático… Amm… y G-Gaara-Kun e-es… _

_¿Qué decir sobre Gaara…? Él era su mejor amigo cuando ambos eran niños y solían llevarse muy bien después de haberse conocido… Él no conocía bien lo que era el verdadero cariño y siempre había vivido a la sombra de su aldea la cual lo menospreciaba por ser diferente… Ahora con el paso de los años se había vuelto un chico insensible y frío aunque algunas veces cuando estaba con ella, había podido notar otra cosa diferente en sus palabras o en su misma mirada… ¿Pero qué era eso que había cambiado en el tan bruscamente?_

_-¿Por qué te tardas tanto, Hinata?- preguntó TenTen frunciendo el seño.- Hay algo extraño con ese chico… ¿No es así?_

_La chica Hyuga volvió a mirar a su amiga rápidamente y con un tono rosado el cual había adoptado su cara entera. Tan solo se dedicó a negar con la cabeza mientras intentaba inventar una excusa rápida._

_-Iie… n-no es nada ma-malo… siento un g-gran cariño por Gaara-Kun por… porque es u-un amigo so-solamente… -Su mirada se entornó recordando lo que había sucedido esa tarde y volvió a sentir aquella opresión en la boca del estómago.- N-no puede pasar na-nada más entre no-nosotros, TenTen… A-Además nunca dejaré d-de amar a N-Naruto-Kun…_

_Su amiga volvió a poner los ojos en blancos mientras posaba una mano en su frente como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza insoportable._

_-Igual que siempre… tú y tu amado Naruto Uzumaki… Me pregunto ¿Cuándo cambiarás?_

_Hinata solo le sonrió tímidamente aunque por dentro poseía una gran duda… Antes de responder por Gaara había pensado las cosas detenidamente. Recordaba que en el momento en el cual habían estado en aquel claro donde Gaara la había descubierto ella había pensado en él como un chico mucho más apuesto que el propio Naruto… _

_Y ahora se sentía irremediablemente confundida… ¿Qué es lo que sentía realmente por Gaara… y qué pensaría él si supiera que ella se estaba planteando ese tipo de cosas después de la incómoda escena que había sucedido esa tarde…?"_

* * *

-¿¡Q-Qué fue lo que escuchó de esa conversación…!- exclamó la chica alterada.

Kankuro suspiró.

-Según mi hermano, todo.- dijo él revelando los temores de su compañera.- Verás… él y yo habíamos "jugado" una especie de apuesta y él solo estaba cuidándote para que yo no me acercara a ti… La cuestión es que estuve toda una noche para sonsacárselo y esa es la razón por la cual nos pidió a Temari y a mi que no revelaramos a nadie, y menos a ti, su paradero. Dijo que quería estar solo.

-**Soka**… - Musitó la Kunoichi ya sin animos de seguir oyendo y volviendo sus perlados ojos a Gaara quien no la miraba.

Ahora entendía el por qué de su desaparición y además la razón de su comportamiento tan duro e insensible con ella hacía unos minutos… ¿Acaso Gaara se había enojado por lo que había dicho? ¿Pero qué exactamente…? ¿Acaso el hablar de él, el insinuar el tener una relación más estrecha…?

Sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle al mismo momento en el cual se mordía el labio con irritación. Kankuro volvió a posar una mano en su hombro a modo de contensión brindándole una cálida sonrisa de culpabilidad y aunque Hinata no se lo haya preguntado, él sabía perfectamente la raíz del enojo de Gaara.

Eso no era enojo. Su hermano solo estaba, a su casual manera, enfermo de celos.

"_-¿Qué no entiendes? Ella está tan enamorada de ese Uzumaki que no prestará atención a ninguna otra persona más ¿¡No te das cuenta! ¡Ni tu ni yo podemos seguir con esta estupidez, ya esta todo hecho desde hace tiempo!"_

Esas habían sido las crudas palabras de su hermano menor cuando había terminado de contarle lo que había oído. Jamás había visto a Gaara tan fuera de sí, tan furioso consigo mismo como si fuera capaz de cometer alguna locura (Una peor de las que solía cometer y a la cual estaba acostumbrado).

Definitivamente aquella noche había perdido toda la calma y frialdad que solía irradiar y se había internado en las profundidades del bosque para calmarse y poder, con suerte tal vez, olvidarse un poco de Hinata por la cual Kankuro ya creía que era un hecho el que Gaara estuviera enamorado de ella mucho más de lo que él mismo lo estaba.

-¡Hey, Hinata, apresúrate y ven acá!- exclamó uno de los compañeros de la chica desde unos de los laterales.

La aludida asintió sin ganas con la cabeza mientras se volvía su vista a Kankuro quien volvió a apretarle amistosamente el hombro.

-Bien, buena suerte con los combates, Hinata.- repuso amablemente.- Espero que no nos toque pelear juntos.

Ella solo le sonrió apenas, luego bajó su mirada hasta la medicina que Gaara no había aceptado anteriormente y se la extendió a Kankuro cuando este se había separado de ella.

-Toma, K-Kankuro-Kun. L-la podrías ne-necesitar.

-¿Yo?- El chico arqueó las cejas antes de reir de manera divertida.- No lo creo… No pienso dejar que me hagan ni un solo rasguño… Aunque supongo que no perderé nada tomando precauciones… Arigato, Hinata.- Repuso tomandola amablemente.

Luego de eso, lo vió dirigirse hacia el lateral izquierdo junto con sus hermanos. Ella tomó el lado contrario hacia el lugar que ocupaban sus compañeros y su sensei.

Ni siquiera se dedicó a prestarle atención al sádico combate de Sasuke Uchiha al cual todos los presentes estaban presenciando con suma atención y admiración. Tan solo permaneció a un lado de sus compañeros de grupo con la mirada perdida en el suelo sin ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa y sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto… ¿Qué es lo que lo había afectado tanto, realmente?

-Ese maldito Uchiha es fuerte… -murmuró Kiba entre dientes una vez que el combate había dado a su fin.

-Parece que es mi turno… -agregó Shino al ver reflejado su nombre en el tablero junto con uno de los de la aldea del sonido.

-¡Valla, ve y dale una paliza de mi parte!- alabó Kiba frunciendo el seño.- Aunque me gustaría pelear con el de esa gran joroba en la espalda… me la debe por lo que sucedió en el primer examen…

-G-**Gambatte**, Shino-Kun.- deseó Hinata saliendo de su trance.

-Animo, se que lo lograrás.- incluyó Kurenai con una leve sonrisa.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió lentamente hacia la arena de duelos para dar comienzo a un duelo al principio violento que dejo a sus compañeros sin respiración al parecer que tenía ya su derrota. Aunque lo que menos esperaban era que Shino tuviera un as bajo la manga y utilizara sus insectos como cobertura en los puntos clave del principal arma de su enemigo del sonido, tomando la victoria por un K.O.

A diferencia de Kiba, Shino no solía tomarse las cosas a pecho y no alababa grandeza, sino sabiduría y eso es lo que había hecho al regresar junto a sus dos compañeros lo cual molestó a Kiba sobremanera al intuir erróneamente que este se creía el líder.

-Bien hecho, Shino-Kun.- dijo Hinata sonriente por su reciente victoria.- Eso fue sorpre…

-Presta atención, Hinata.- la interrumpió Shino volviendo su vista al frente.- Ese que peleará ahora es amigo tuyo ¿No?

En efecto, cuando la chica volvió su vista al frente observó a Kankuro caminando lentamente hacia el centro con una notoria expresión de supremacía en su rostro, como si ya tuviera el combate ganado en su mente. Sus perlados ojos se desviaron incodicionalmente hacia Gaara quien los mantenía fijos en un punto no muy lejos de ella con una fría expresión de desprecio y mezcla de desconfianza y desconcierto en su rostro… Pero…

"¿Por qué Gaara-Kun observa a Naruto-Kun de esa manera…?" se preguntó ahora observando a su querido Shinobi de ojos azul eléctrico quien mantenía su atención fija en Kankuro.

-Bien, ahora conoceremos el potencial de esos tipos de la arena… -comentó Kiba distrayéndola mientras Akamaru quien descanzaba en el cuello de su chaqueta se encogía un poco.

Hinata intentó no pensar más en el asunto aunque le costara a horrores, aunque ahora lo mejor era observar el desempeño de su amigo a quien no veía luchar desde hacía años y en aquel momento si que era realmente torpe con Karasu; Incluso recordó cuando había terminado completamente enredado con sus hilos de chakra y esta, lo que le produjo gracia.

Aunque su sonrisa se borró completamente de su rostro cuando observó como Kankuro era rápidamente rodeado por el elástico cuerpo de su enemigo y comenzaba a estrangularlo y dejarlo inmovilizado a la vez. El chico de la arena apenas opuso resistencia, solo comenzó a responder a las amenazas de su enemigo de una manera altanera, lo que produjo que este, furioso, le rompiera el cuello.

-¡KANKURO!- exclamó Hinata aproximándose rápidamente al borde de la baranda y sosteníendose con fuerza para no caerse de allí.

Su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho por el susto… ¿¡Pero que le habían hecho… él ahora estaba…! Intentó hacer algo, frenar el combate y ayudar de alguna manera… ¿pero y si ya era demasiado tarde…? Aún tenía las palabras de Kankuro de hacía unos minutos vívidas en su mente _"¿Yo? No lo creo… No pienso dejar que me hagan ni un solo rasguño… Aunque supongo que no perderé nada tomando precauciones… Arigato, Hinata."_

-He, si no te calmas te caerás.- la predijo Kiba sujetándola por un brazo.- Cálmate y observa bién la pelea.

Hinata observó aterrada a su compañero mientras hablaba, luego volvió su vista lentamente hacia la pelea, aunque evitando el mirar a Kankuro quien seguramente aún seguía con su cuerpo inmóvil y su cabeza pendiendo de su cuello roto.

Pero extrañamente no había sido así, ahora que lo notaba bien y se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos no la engañaban; Había sido Karasu el señuelo el cual se había hecho pasar por el Shinobi de la arena y que ahora apresaba a su enemigo mientras el verdadero Kankuro salía airoso de entre las vendas que cubrían a su marioneta. Habían cambiado lugares y ahora Karasu había extrangulado al enemigo hasta que este se rindió.

-Ya que su oponente no puede continuar, la victoria es para Kankuro. –anunció el examinador.

Hinata parpadeó de manera atónita antes de cerrar sus ojos y exhalar toda el aire de sus pulmones mientras su cuerpo entero se relajaba… por unos momentos había pensado que Kankuro había sido asesinado de una de las peores y mas horrendas maneras.

Cuando volvió sus ojos a su amigo, este le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió amablemente otra vez, como si le dijera un silencioso "Todo esta bien".

El combate que le siguió a este fue entre Ino y Sakura, las amantes de Sasuke-Kun las cuales terminaron inconcientes al mismo tiempo dando como terminado el combate en un riguroso empate.

Luego llegó el turno de Temari y TenTen, ambas sus mejores amigas… ¿Por quién podría desear la victoria ahora? Solo se dedicó a observar el combate sin posarce de lado de ninguna de las dos aunque justamente el combate fue ganado por una temeraria Temari quien ni siquiera pudo ser tocada por las armas de TenTen.

El sexto combate fue seguido por Shikamaru y la otra integrante de los de la aldea del sonido. Sorprendentemente dando como victoria la suma inteligencia del chico quien no paro de quejarse en todo momento.

-Bien, ahora solo quedamos Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Choogi, ese tipo del sonido, yo…- contó Kiba observando uno por uno los concursantes.-Y ese amigo de Hinata de la arena… Solo espero no toparme con él…

La chica no comentó nada y clavó otra vez su vista en Gaara, el cual seguía calando con sus ojos a Naruto quien ni siquiera se había percatado de ello… ¿Pero qué le sucedía… acaso tenía algo en contra de él?

Pero el peso de una mirada la sacó de sus pensamientos y observó al mismo lugar de donde venía aquella persona la cual la estaba incomodando, aunque volvió su vista al frente rápidamente al percatarse de que se trataba de Neji. Nerviosamente trató de simular que no lo había mirado aunque los nervios solían traicionarla la mayor parte de las veces por lo cual se encogió en su lugar.

* * *

-Ese tipo es bastante extraño…

-¿De que hablas?- inquirió Kankuro volviéndose a su hermano.-¿Te refieres otra vez a Naruto?

-Iie, Baka. Hablo de ese, el que estaba junto con la chica que peleo contra Temari.

Kankuro entorno la mirada hacia quien descubrió que tenía una fría mirada y unas pupilas de un color muy peculiar.

-Oye… ¿Ese no se parece un poco a Hinata…?

-Si no me equivoco, su nombre es Hyuga Neji.- repuso Gaara.- Lo escuché mencionar por Hinata hace años. Ambos poseen los mismos ojos y no me confundiría si dijera que podrían ser familiares… Aunque él parece tener un extraño complejo contra Hinata. –Este entornó más sus ojos surcados de negras ojeras prominentes.- Sea como sea no me da buena impresión, mejor tenerlo vigilado.

Kankuro frunció el seño mientras se cruzaba de hombros.

-¿No se suponía que no querías saber nada con Hinata?- inquirió.

-Si debo protegerla de cualquier tipo de agresores no dudaré en hacerlo.- aclaró Gaara cerrando sus ojos y volviéndolos a abrir con sus pupilas puestas en su hermano.- No puedo dejar que personas como él intenten algo en su contra. Lo noto en la mirada que tiene.

-Ho… ya veo.- Kankuro miró hacia adelante sin intentar introducirse más a aquel tema... Después de todo, esos eran solo problemas familiares ¿No?- Ha, mira, Gaara.

Kankuro le señaló con la cabeza el tablero donde se seleccionaban los luchadores donde ahora figuraban los nombres de Kiba Inuzuka y Naruto Uzumaki.

-**Shimatta**… ese imbécil… -gruñó entre dientes.

-Tal vez gane.- repuzo Kankuro encogiéndose de hombros.- Al menos, ese deseo muestra Hinata en su cara.

En efecto, el de ojos aguamarina observó como Hinata escrutaba la escena con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, como deseando algo internamente… Parecía embelesada y nerviosa a la vez… "Qué mirada más desagradable" pensó asqueado volviendo su vista rápidamente a Naruto quien había sido embestido por Kiba con tanta fuerza que lo había hecho volar unos cuantos metros hasta que aterrizó en el suelo, inmóvil.

-Valla, qué débil… -comentó Kankuro levemente desconsolado al ver que aparentemente el combate había terminado.

Gaara no contestó nada, sinó que entornó un poco la mirada al ver cómo Naruto se levantaba lentamente del suelo. No esperaba más de aquel estúpido de Uzumaki… no duraría mucho y menos si es que no hacía más que parlotear. Su enemigo le lanzó una bomba de humo y aprovechó para atacarlo en la oscuridad aunque sorprendentemente el rubio se las había arreglado para transformarse en el cachorro que acompañaba a Kiba y engañar a este.

-Bueno, no es tan malo usando sus técnicas en su debido momento. –repuso Temari sonriendo levemente.

-Tal vez no sea tan débil despues de todo.- Agregó Kankuro.

El tercer hermano siguió sin añadir nada y sus ojos vagaron hacia Hinata quien ahora sonreía ampliamente por su estúpido progreso. No le cabía ni la menor duda de cuan enamorada debería estar de él; Eso le produjo una fuerte opresión en el pecho y volvió a desviar la vista hacia la pelea.

Ahora el perro se había transformado en la réplica de Kiba y ambos estaban dándole una buena paliza a Uzumaki quien en un principio pudo esquivar sus ataques por poco aunque al final no le sirvió de mucho tras uno de los ataques mas devastadores de Kiba, dejándolo completamente inmóvil en el suelo, otra vez.

Hinata se reusó a seguir mirando al cerrar sus ojos con fuerza antes de que Naruto volviera a ponerse de pie y ser embestido otra vez. Luego volvió a ingeniárselas y utilizar su transformación para confundir a su enemigo y así sacar del juego al perro. Despues de eso reveló la existencia de una nueva técnica aunque Kiba aparentemente no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo acumular su chakra.

Lo siguiente que Uzumaki hizo prefirió pasarlo por alto puesto que este había utilizado un "recurso" un tanto innovador para aprovechar la gran capacidad de olfato de Kiba, movilizarlo y asi utilizar su nueva técnica combo para darle fin a la batalla.

-Ese tipo es raro… -murmuro Kankuro intentando contener estoicamente las ganas de reir.- Hinata está como un tomate… y creo que Temari también…

-¡**Urusee**, Baka!- exclamó su hermana de mala manera volteando su cabeza hacia el lado contrario que ellos.

-¿Y tú, Gaara?- inquirió Kankuro volviéndose hacia él.

El chico solo bajó un poco la mirada sintiendo verguenza agena por él y una extraña sensación de desconcierto por Hinata la cual no parecía creer lo que sus ojos veían… ¿Acaso es que no iba a darse cuenta que ese Uzumaki no era más que un estúpido e infantil niño?

En cuanto Naruto volvió a subir al lateral, observó como Hinata entre balbuceos le entregaba un pequeño frasco de medicina.

-¿Quieres el mio, Gaara?- Kankuro le puso el frasco frente a sus ojos y comenzó a agitárselo divertidamente.

-Dejame.

El de ojos aguamarina le dió un ligero golpe en la muñeca de su hermano quien dejó de molestarlo para volver sus ojos a la pantalla para observar el siguiente combate.

-Hay no… - musitó Kankuro borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Gaara observó a su hermano sin entender de que hablaba y luego la dirigió hacia el lugar donde este miraba. Sus ojos se entornaron al observar los nombres escritos en la pantalla y los dirigió a cada uno de los siguientes competidores; Una aterrada Hinata que era observada por un chico de si mismo color de ojos de una manera rencorosa.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro de la arena de pelea observándose mutuamente.

-Nunca imaginé que me tocaría pelear contra ti, Hinata-Sama.

-N-Neji-Onisan…

-¿Onisan?- Gaara frunció el seño.- No sabía que Hinata tuviera un hermano.

-Pues parece que tienen una relación un poco tensa… -comentó Kankuro intentando no añadir "nada diferente a la nuestra".

El de ojos aguamarina caló con su mirada al llamado Neji, podía percibir en su expresión que estaba disfrutando eso y al mismo tiempo lo estaba saboreando como si estuviera frente a uno de sus peores enemigos; Eso le dio una mala impresión más de las que ya tenía.

-Ese tipo es capaz de matar a Hinata.- dedujo en medio del silencio.

Kankuro y Temari volvieron su vista hacia él rápidamente, consternados por sus palabras.

-¡**Masaka**! ¿¡De qué estas hablando! –exclamó Temari asustada.- ¿Quién podría tenerle tanto rencor a Hinata…? Y además… ¿Por qué…?

Gaara negó con la cabeza demostrando que no sabía la razón. Aquel iba a ser un combate interesante además del cual podría observar las técnicas actuales de Hinata… Aunque no podía negar que su mayor temor era lo que Neji podría llegar a hacer con ella.

-Hinata… -murmuró Kankuro frunciendo el seño preocupadamente.

-Ella estará bien.- aseguró Gaara cruzándose de brazos fuertemente.- Si intenta matarla… lo lamentará…

Mientras tanto, el examinador caminó lentamente hacia posarse justo en medio de ambos.

-Por favor, que comience el combate.

**Continuará**

Hola! Espero que hallan pasado unas muy buenas fiestas y les deseo a todos un muy buen comienzo de año n.n

Quiero comentar que disculpen si este capi de volvió denso, es que sentía la necesidad de contar brevemente las peleas entre los personajes, solo apenas los datos principales de cada una; Por cualquier duda pueden volver a mirar los capítulos puesto que en este capi abarque desde los capitulos 37 hasta el comienzo del 46 (Si... los tube que mirar de nuevo para recordar ciertos detalles olvidados)

Con respecto al siguiente capitulo; La pelea entre Hinata y Neji será la misma que en el anime solo que el final de la pelea será alterado (Imaginense como y por qué... y por quien) pues acabo de dar una pista en las últimas lineas de conversación de este capi (Todos sabemos que Neji hubiera sido capaz de matar a Hinata... y eso lo demuestra en el estado que ella quedó luego de esa pelea en el anime).

Otra cosa que quiero adelantar es lo que se llamaría una "escena de beso"; Bueno, sobre eso, no faltarán más de tres capítulos aproximadamente y claro, esa es una de mis escenas favoritas de este fic por la forma tan curiosa en la que se da (Ya conocen el temperamento de Gaara; El no es capaz de ser tan espontaneo o cursi sin hecharse atrás por creer que está haciedo una estupidez inadecuada con su forma de ser, al menos así será por ahora).

Ah, y sobre la "mentira" q Gaara dijo a Hinata sobre Kankuro, está claro que lo dijo puesto que no sabía de que otra cosa hablar en aquel momento y solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente con tal de que ella se olvidara un poco de él; Aunque claro está que Hinata no le cree demaciado al respecto por lo que trata a Kankuro como siempre, eso se aclarará mejor en el siguiente capi.

Glosario:

Sumimasen: Lo lamento

Nande?: Por que?

Soka: Ya entiendo/ Ya veo

Gambatte: Buena suerte

Shimatta: Maldición

Urusee: Ruidoso (significaría tambien para hacer callar a una persona, sinonimo de "Damare")

Masaka: No puede ser

Eso es todo y gracias por sus reviews! Wow, ya 81... no esta mal...

Nos vemos!


	20. The beauty and the Beast

_Capítulo 20: The Beauty and the Beast_

-Retírate, Hinata-sama.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras de advertencia pronunciadas por Neji quien había empleado una fría voz. Como si estuviera prediciendo el porvenir de la persona la cual tenía en frente y la cual estaba siendo devorada por los nervios y la incomodid quien lo observó sin comprender el por qué de sus palabras.

-No estás hecha para ser una Kunoichi.- demandó al momento en el que ella se sobresaltaba, aterrada.- Aceptalo, Te gusta la paz y haces lo posible para evitar los conflictos… Además no sientes confianza por ti misma y siempre te sientes inferior a todos los demás.

Vió como Hinata agachó la mirada sin poder decir nada ¿Acaso estaba aceptando lo que le estaba diciendo ese Hyuga? ¿Qué no iba a desmentirlo…? ¿O es que era todo verdad…?

-Solo haces este examen porque no quieres defraudar a Kiba, en realidad no te interesa en lo mas mínimo si sigues siendo una Genin ¿Acaso me equivoco?

-¡I-Iie… Iie…!- exclamó volviendo sus ojos hacia él aunque luego volvió a entornar la mirada.- Yo so-solo quería cambiar… y… y s-ser…

Neji cerró los ojos lentamente y luego los volvió a abrir antes de entornarlos hacia ella.

-Mocosa mimada… Una perdedora como tu no puede cambiar… Cada persona nace tal y como fue destinada… y cada una sufre su destino a su manera… ¡Tu carácter o tu poder seguirán siendo debiles!

Gaara cerró su puño torno a la baranda a la que se estaba sujetando al observar la expresión pasmada de su amiga la cual parecía haber entrado en shock. "¿Pero que demonios está tramando este tipo…?" pensó sintiendo un gran desprecio hacia él por las cosas que estaba diciéndole a Hinata… ¿Acaso estaba intentando intimidarla? ¿Hacerla rendirse con solo hacerla dudar de sí misma? Intentó decirle algo, tal vez interrumpir el palabrerío de aquel Hyuga… o tal vez animarla… ¿Pero cómo…?

-Te haces la fuerte, pero veo en tu cara que tu único deseo es huir de aquí.

-¡Iie, te equivocas… Y-Yo de ve-verdad quiero h-hac…!

A continuación Neji cerró los ojos y formó un simple sello con sus manos, un sello que Gaara ya recordaba haber empleado él mismo una vez, para luego abrir sus ojos rápidamente y demostrar un rostro mucho mas severo, de ojos perlados pero de gruesas pupilas marcadas y resaltadas venas alrededor de ambos ojos.

-Con que ese es el famoso Byuakugan… -murmuró Gaara rememorando los calurosos días en los cuales él había intentado ayudar a Hinata a conseguir esa técnica secreta.

La chica de ojos perlados terminó por encogerse en su lugar posando sus brazos delante de su cuerpo creando una barrera imaginaria e inconciente entre ella y su enemigo. Neji comenzó a examinar cada uno de sus movimientos con el efecto de su Byuakugan y dando por entendido lo que ella pensaba en cada movimiento que efectuaba, dando aparentemente, todos por cierto puesto que a cada afirmación que daba, ella se aterraba más y más hasta terminar completamente temblorosa ante él.

Tenía que hacer algo… alentarla… hacerla salir de aquel trance y nerviosismo en el que Hinata se encontraba encerrada… si ella seguía así podría rendirse o podría no tener animos de luchar… perdería el combate de todos modos… Apretó fuertemente los dientes cuando volvió a oir a Neji hablar.

-Es que ya te has dado cuenta… ¿No? De que no puedes ca…

-¡CLARO QUE PUEDE!

El de ojos aguamarina alzó instantaneamente la mirada a Uzumaki quien es quien había gritado como un histérico y quien parecía encontrarse en una situación parecida a la suya. Entornó la mirada y luego la volvió a Hinata quien escuchaba las palabras de aliento de Naruto, las cuales él no había podido darle.

Al poco rato, la posición que ocupaba la chica Hyuga había cambiado. Ahora, despues de oir a Naruto aclamar por ella, se veía más decidida a pelear que antes.

Gaara cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. Ahora entendía que para algunas cosas no había remedio, y una de ellas tal vez era el hecho de que Hinata realmente estaba enamorada de Uzumaki y que no podría hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho… Mas bien, había pasado de la rabia a la aceptación… Qué estúpido se sentía ahora…

-¿Entonces no te retirarás?- ladró Neji frunciendo el seño.- Entonces no me haré responsable por lo que pueda pasarte.

Hinata negó lenta pero decididamente con la cabeza y comenzó a formar los mismos sellos que Neji para luego terminar por efectuar su Byuakugan el cual había conseguido a la perfeccion estando ya en Konoha, despues de su llegada a Suna.

-Claro que pelearé, Neji-Oniisan.- repuso Hinata, esta vez mucho mas decidida de lo que solía estar siempre.

Aunque claro, la persona principal la cual había ayudado a que la mayor parte del entrenamiento con su Byuakugan se lograra, ya no prestaba demaciada atención a ese tipo de detalles, sino que se dedicó a observar la pelea por sobre sus embrumosos pensamientos los cuales lo estaba acuchillando uno tras otro.

Pues la verdad era así; El valor que a él le faltaba para manifestar a pleno sus sentimientos sin sentirse un estúpido lo tenía realmente Uzumaki y eso tal vez sumara unos cuantos puntos más a la simpatía que Hinata sentía por él…

La lucha había comenzado con Hinata arremetiendo y ambos dando una pelea al mismo ritmo y con las mismas técnicas de lucha bastante parejas entre sí. Ambos eran exuberantemente rápidos y podían esquivar cada uno los golpes del otro.

-¡Wow, no sabía que Hinata tuviera tanto potencial!- exclamó Kankuro marabillado.

Escuchó a Temari responder algo pero no alcanzó a entenderlo, o no quiso hacerlo, su mente indagaba más allá de eso. Ahora se sentía mucho mas aislado del mundo de lo que solía estar anteriormente… y eso lo embargaba y lo confundía aún más…

-¡LO ESTAS HACIENDO GENIAL, HINATA!- aclamó la voz de Naruto amplificada unas veinte veces en los oídos del chico de cabello color sangre quien había cerrado sus ojos fuertemente como si sufriera una insoportable migraña, y es que en parte eso estaba sufriendo.

¿Por qué es que le afectaba tanto…? ¿Por qué no simplemente podía ignorarlo como a muchas otras cosas las cuales no toleraba…? ¿Por qué no podía pasar por alto esa diferencia entre él y Uzumaki, en el cariño mayor que tal vez Hinata sentía por él…? ¿Por qué…?

-¡HINATA!

Gaara alzó su cabeza al oir el grito escandaloso, esta vez de su hermano mayor, y sus ojos se enfocaron en la pelea la cual estaba pasando tan estúpidamente por alto. Aparentemente Hinata estaba usando su Juuken y lo mismo su enemigo. Y en aquel momento la palma de este había golpeado el pecho de la chica produciendo que esta comenzara a escupir sangre al instante.

Él cerró las manos torno a la baranda con mas fuerza sin creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Por lo que recordaba de sus prácticas de antaño con Hinata; El Juuken era una técnica especial Hyuga capaz de dañar los órganos internos de una persona hasta dejarla inconsciente, o tal vez muerta…. Y si eso era cierto… y si la pelea seguía en su curso con la mayor ventaja para Neji…

-Ya veo, ese es todo el poder que puedes mostrarme.- Se mofó Neji entornando los ojos hacia los asustados de Hinata por haber sido tomada por sorpresa.

-¡No aún!- gritó la chica.

Al instante, ella separó la mano de Neji de su pecho de un rápido ademán y dirigió su propia mano al de su oponente. Hubiera funcionado; Solo que aquella vez su enemigo era mucho más rápido y esquivó su ataque, sujetó su brazo y con el otro clavó la yema de sus dedos en la piel de Hinata.

El chico descorrió la manga de la chaqueta de Hinata hacia atrás revelando su brazo el cual estaba siendo marcado por infinidades de puntos rojos, sus puntos de Chakra los cuales estaba deteniendo desde el comienzo de la pelea.

-M-**Masaka**… -musitó ella respirando entrecortadamente por la fatiga.

Él no respondió nada y solo se dedicó a embestirla en su pecho enviándola lejos de él, hacia la otra punta de la arena de duelo. Intentó ponerse de pié tan rápido como su adolorido cuerpo se lo permitió mientras oía a sus espaldas el sonido de las pisadas de Neji.

-Hinata-sama… Hay una gran diferencia en mi poder y el tuyo. Esa es otra cosa que no se puede cambiar. Cuando accediste a pelear tu destino fue sellado.

-Ese maldito… -gruño Kankuro apretando sus puños nerviosamente.- Debería tenerle más consideración… ¡Incluso llevan la misma sangre…!

Gaara no agregó nada, sino que continuó observando la pelea. Su amiga estaba pasando por un estado sumamente delicado en aquellos momentos… No podría seguir peleando si su estado seguía empeorando con el combate. Y estaba seguro de que comenzar a alentarla no iba a solucionar nada…

-Ahora te hago una última advertencia: Retírate de una vez. – demandó el chico Hyuga fríamente.

-Y-Yo jamás me r-rendiré… -repuso, en cambio, soportando estoicamente el seguir vomitando furtivamente la sangre que llegaba a su boca y poniéndose de pié.

Neji frunció más el seño y volvió a posicionarse para comenzar la pelea otra vez.

-Como quieras.- dijo volviendo a activar su Byakugan.

Hinata volvió a intentar juntar ambas manos para hacer lo mismo que su contrincante, con la diferencia que ahora sus movimientos eran más lentos y débiles; Ya sin fuerzas. En cuanto juntó ambas manos sintió una fuerte contracción en su pecho y volvió a escupir la sangre que emergía de su pecho, incapacitándose completamente para moverse.

-Está en su límite… -repuso Gaara entre dientes acercándose cada vez más a la baranda.- Si sigue luchando, ella…

Sus dientes fuertemente apretados habían comenzado a castañear nerviosamente, estaba temiendo por Hinata… no podía dejar que eso siguiera así… ese tipo iba a matarla…

-¡No, eso no puede pasar!- exclamó Temari volviéndose a Gaara asustada.

Gaara no respondió y siguió con sus ojos clavados en Hinata quien ahora apenas podía mantenerse en pié.

-¡HINATA, NO TE DES POR VENCIDA, TU PUEDES HACERLO!- volvió a animar Uzumaki.

-No podrá conseguirlo esta vez… -comentó Kankuro entornando la mirada.

Pero durante esos momentos, Hinata había vuelto a recobrar un poco más de sus fuerzas y se había lanzado otra vez hacia Neji para arremeterlo, comenzando otra feroz pelea en la cual ambos eran tan rápidos y capaces de esquivar el ataque el uno del otro.

Aunque al cabo de unos instantes, ella comenzó a trastabillar y Neji aprovechó su momento para propinarle un serio golpe en su mandíbula para volver a lanzarla hacia atrás antes de que comenzara a sentir aquella sensación de opresión y a escupir sangre otra vez.

-No… ya para… Detente… -murmuró Gaara entre dientes en un tono de súplica impropio de él mientras clavaba sus uñas en la baranda comenzando a hacerse daño.

Hinata, reacia a querer rendirse, se puso de pié otra vez y volvió a dirigirse a Neji rápidamente ya con mínimas posibilidades de conseguir ganar puesto que en momento en el cual ambos hicieron contacto, él había vuelto a propinarle un golpe en medio de su pecho y Hinata cayó de bruces al suelo en lo que pareció en un tiempo que se detuvo al instante.

-Estúpida, tus ataques no me hacían ningún daño.- comentó Neji desactivando su Byakugan una vez que Hinata se encontraba completamente inmóvil en el suelo, a su lado.- Esto se acabó.

Al terminar su monólogo, comenzó a caminar hacia su respectivo lugar junto a su grupo mientras que el examinador se acercaba a una Hinata inconsciente e inmóvil.

Gaara suspiró pesadamente y se separó de la baranda. No podía creer los nervios que había pasado en esa estúpida pelea… agradecía profundamente que Hinata no estuviera muerta. Ahora podría respirar tranquilo… ella estaría bien…

En tanto, el examinador prosiguió a darle fin al combate.

-Parece que el combate no puede co…

-¡NO LO DETENGAS!- volvió a gritar Naruto.

El chico de ojos aguamarina volvió a clavar sus ojos en Uzumaki con suma rapidez. Esta vez no se sintió inferior a él por alentarla, sino que lo observó desafiante e invadido de desprecio otra vez por su indiferencia y su poca importancia hacia Hinata… "¿Cómo diablos puede pedirle eso si apenas puede moverse…? ¿Es que está loco? ¿¡Acaso no le importa que pueda morir!" Pensó e intentó resistir el frenesí que sentía en su interior por gritarle o tal vez quitarle su maldita y molesta vida en aquel mismo lugar.

-¡Ella está inconsciente!- exclamó el examinador.

Pero Naruto negó con la cabeza y señaló otra vez a Hinata quien sorpresivamente para todos, ella había vuelto a moverse y comenzó a levantarse poco a poco hasta quedar otra vez completamente de pié, aunque tambaleándose en su mismo sitio y sosteniendo con su mano el lugar donde Neji había golpeado su pecho; Directo a su corazón.

-¿Por qué insistes?- inquirió Neji deteniendo su caminata y volviéndose hacia ella.- ¿De verdad quieres morir?

-Yo… no puedo rendirme… delante de la persona… que más admiro… -murmuró ella sonriendo, decididamente a pelear.

-¡Apenas estás de pie, no puedes ganar!- insistió el chico de ojos perlados.- Has sentido el peso de ser inferior dentro del clan Hyuga, ya, retírate.

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza mientras que Gaara volvía a sentir otra vez ese vacío y esa sensación de inseguridad y preocupación por ella.

-N-Neji-oniisan eso no es verdad… -agregó ella volviendo a respirar con dificultad.- P-Porque quien más sufre por el clan Hyuga eres tú.

Esa vez no hubo vuelta atrás, parecía que Hinata había dado en uno de los puntos mas débiles de Neji puesto que este cerro los puños con suma fuerza y comenzó una apresurada carrera hacia ella dispuesto a darle un golpe de gracia que bien podría ponerle fin a su vida tal y como lo haría un toro enfurecido a su presa la cual se encontraba inmóvil frente a él, ya sin fuerzas siquiera para poder moverse de su sitio ni un centímetro.

-¡HINATA!

Primero, alguien había gritado su nombre tan fuerte que había sido capaz de ser oído por todos los presentes y que esta vez no se trató de la voz de Naruto Uzumaki quien se encontraba Shokeado en su lugar a medida que Neji se acercaba más hacia Hinata, quien ya no podía continuar, para darle un golpe final… Él, Naruto Uzumaki, quien la había alentado durante todo el combate y la había hecho continuar aún a costa de su incapacidad para seguir luchando, ahora no podía ser capaz ni de mover un simple músculo para ayudarla, para detener a quien podría ponerle un fin a su vida.

Los pies de Neji se detuvieron al instante como una maquina la cual había sido desconectada. Esa vez, delante de los perlados ojos del chico ya no se encontraba la imagen de una chica asustada ni indefensa, sino que esa vez sus ojos se toparon con otros claros, ni verdes, ni azules, sino una combinación entre ambos creando un tono aguamarina.

…Unos perfectos ojos surcados de negras ojeras los cuales lo observaban de manera desafiante pero a modo de advertencia.

Neji lo escrutó sobresaltado por su rapidez y capacidad para hacerlo detenerse instantáneamente con tan solo alzar una mano con su palma abierta hacia él. Bajo sus ojos perlados a sus pies los cuales sorpresivamente y sin que se hubiera percatado, habían sido atrapados por una resistente arena de la cual no sabía de dónde habían emergido.

-El combate termino.- murmuró Gaara con su voz cargada de cólera y aún más fría que la de Neji quien lo escrutaba anonadado.- ¿¡Qué no ves que no puede continuar!

-¡G-G-Gaara-Kun!- exclamó Hinata igual de sorprendida que su primo al ver al Shinobi de la arena quien estaba interpuesto entre ambos, dándole la espalda.

-¿**Daijoubu**, Hinata?- preguntó volviendo apenas sus ojos hacia ella quien asintió apenas con la cabeza.

Gaara solo entornó la mirada, sin manifestarlo, pero sonriendo agradecido por dentro al comprobar que Hinata se encontraba bien.

Los jounins de Konoha y el examinador llegaron detrás de Neji y lo sostuvieron para que no intentara más locuras en contra de Hinata. Este gruñó por lo bajo al sentirse sujeto de pies, manos y cuello.

-Me dijiste que no interpondrías problemas del clan en esta pelea, Neji.- lo regañó su Sensei.

-¿¡Es que acaso la familia principal recibe mejor trato!- exclamó el aludido observando con desprecio a Hinata.- ¿Primero los jounins y ahora qué, un miembro de la élite especial de Suna?

Esto último lo dijo observando con odio a Gaara quien bajó su mano y libró sus pies de su arena en cuando se cercioró de que era controlado por los jounins y que no volvería a atacar a Hinata.

En cuanto a esta, comenzó a toser sangre repentinamente mientras perdía la movilidad de sus pies y se precipitaba a desplomarse hacia adelante. Gaara se volteó rápidamente hacia ella y la sujetó por los hombros para que no se golpeara contra el frío suelo y la acomodaba para alzarla en brazos. Curiosamente no pesaba nada.

La Sensei de Hinata se acercó a ambos y comenzó a examinarla mejor mientras que ella entornaba los ojos, luchando para no perder completamente el conocimiento mientras veía reflejados en los suyos, aquellos aguamarina pertenecientes a quien la había salvado y quien ahora la escrutaba con seria preocupación.

Naruto bajó rápidamente de su lateral y corrió en dirección a ellos. Gaara lo observó de manera recelosa pero prefirió tragarse sus palabras, no era el momento de comenzar una pelea en aquel momento en el cual Hinata se encontraba en un estado tan delicado como ese por lo cual solo se dispuso a pegar el pequeño cuerpo de ella más cerca del suyo en un fiero intento de protegerla un poco más de aquel estúpido canalla.

-¿Hinata, **Daijoubu ka**?- inquirió Naruto inclinándose sobre ella pasando por alto la presencia de Gaara.

Ella dirigió lentamente sus ojos a él, cerrándolos lentamente, sintiéndose rendida.

-N-Naruto-Kun… -musitó apenas.- Y-Yo…

-¿Qué sucede…?- preguntó impaciente, frunciendo el ceño.

Hinata no fue capaz de terminar de hablar, sino que las palabras murieron en su garganta mientras se rendía a hablar y entre sus ojos ya cerrados y cubiertos por sus gruesas pestañas volvía su vista a Gaara y le sonreía agradecida antes de entrar en una oscuridad total.

-¡He… Hinata…! - comenzó a llamarla Naruto al ver que no respondía a sus llamados.

-Se ha desmayado.- le informó Gaara de forma altanera, sin mirarlo, para que dejara de molestar.

A los pocos instantes, Neji comenzó a provocar a Naruto dándole por entendido unos cuantos puntos en los cuales Gaara estaba de acuerdo, aún así aunque se hubiera retenido a decirlo, acerca de haberla animado de esa manera. Luego de escuchar su monólogo, Naruto se lanzó sobre él aunque fue detenido por otro de los genins.

Hinata volvió a toser sangre, aún desmayada dirigiendo la atención de los que estaban en aquel lugar.

-Permíteme.-Pidió la Sensei de esta a Gaara y mientras él se erguía un poco más para permitirle volver a revisar a Hinata, ella abrió el cierre de su chaqueta y comenzó a sentir sus latidos.-Ho… esto va mal… -la mujer frunció el seño prominentemente.- Sus latidos son cada vez más débiles.

Gaara la observó pasmado volviendo a sentir aquella sensación en su interior, una especie de frenesí desesperado y nervioso el cual parecía carcomerlo y desgarrarlo solo para hacerlo encontrar una salida a todo ello… "No, ella no va a morir… No puede morir…" se dijo volviendo sus ojos desafiantes a Neji quien sonreía divertidamente.

-¿Por qué no mejor te encargas de ella antes de observarme a mí?- le espetó este al ver que estaba siendo calado por su mirada aguamarina.

-¡Equipo médico, rápido!- exclamó la Sensei de Hinata.

Tres hombres vestidos completamente de blanco aparecieron llevando prisa y disculpándose por su retraso.

-**Douzo**.- pidió la mujer observando a Gaara quien asintió y recostó a la chica en el suelo, sobre la camilla la cual habían extendido los Shinobis médicos.

El chico de cabello color sangre observó detenidamente como era llevada por ellos a una suma velocidad recitando pronósticos nada alentadores para y dándole como máximo con diez minutos de vida si es que no lograban hacer algo. Estaba definitivamente Shockeado, no podía creer que tan solo por unas horas atrás había creído que si olvidaba completamente a Hinata su vida volvería a reacomodarse…

Pero ahora, si ella moría… no podría perdonárselo nunca… No había razón por la cual debiera permitirlo…

Y todo era por culpa de Uzumaki… él la había animado y ella lo había obedecido… si no hubiera sido así… tal vez Hinata se hubiera rendido, cediendo ante las palabras de Neji… y todo eso no hubiera pasado… ella no hubiera continuado y no se habría esforzado tanto por él, por el estúpido amor que le tenía a ese Uzumaki…

Cuando había vuelto a cobrar el conocimiento, sus instintos asesinos (Los cuales había controlado durante todo aquel tiempo) habían salido a flote y había tomado a Naruto por el cuello de su chaqueta, alzándolo el aire.

-¡TU…!- bramó mientras el de ojos azules lo observaba sorprendido.- ¡POR TU CULPA ESTO HA PASADO, SI NO LA HUBIERAS ANIMADO TAN ESTÚPIDAMENTE ELLA NO TE HUBIERA HECHO CASO Y SE HUBIERA RENDIDO… SU VIDA NO HABRÍA CORRIDO PELIGRO…!

-¡Espera… d-de que estás hablando!- exclamó Naruto intentando zafarse de su agarre.- ¡Ella no tenía derecho a ser saboteada de esa manera!

-¡HUBIERA PREFERIDO ESO A QUE MURIERA!- Gaara estaba comenzando a salir fuera de sí y ya ni siquiera oía las voces de sus hermanos los cuales habían acudido a aquel lugar a detenerlo y los cuales le estaban gritando que se calmara. Este soltó con una de sus manos a Naruto y la alzó delante de su cara, extendiéndola con su palma abierta…

…Si tenía que acabar con todo eso en aquel momento… si de esa manera podría vengar lo que le sucedió a Hinata… Aprisionaría la cabeza de ese idiota y la haría explotar en pedazos por su insensatez…

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó el examinador tomando a ambos chicos por los hombros y separando a un Naruto absorto y a un Gaara sediento de sangre el cual ya no podía controlarse.- Si quieren arreglar esto, podrán hacerlo en los combates finales.

Gaara caló con su mirada a Naruto. Claro que no dudaría en acabar con su inútil existencia en un combate… pero no podría esperar hasta que comiencen los combates finales… necesitaba acabar con eso en aquel momento. Quitar de su cuerpo aquel frenesí desesperado por acabar con su vida…

-G-Gaara… vá-vámonos… -tartamudeó su hermano mayor tomándolo por uno de sus brazos y arrastrándolo otra vez hacia los laterales.

Este no replicó, sino que siguió a Kankuro en silencio sin ser capaz de controlar aquel frenesí, aquella bestia que deseaba emerger de su cuerpo y acabar con su sufrimiento de una vez…

Una vez arriba de las tarimas, Kankuro y Temari comenzaron a intercambiar nerviosas miradas entre ellos al ver el estado de Gaara. Definitivamente sabían lo que significaba aquellos temblores que irradiaba su cuerpo, aquel frenesí que estaba manifestando era una cruda realidad y demostración que el Shukaku había comenzado a despertar en él después de que presenció lo sucedido con Hinata…

-¿A dónde vas?- inquirió Temari a su hermano de un año menor cuando este comenzaba a caminar.

-A reunir cierta información.- repuso Kankuro manteniendo su vista en Naruto quien parecía nervioso también, aunque además de eso, asustado.

Caminó lentamente hacia él y posándose a su lado, este le dirigió una leve mirada de nerviosismo y volvió su vista al frente sin ver nada en particular.

-Ese Neji sí que es fuerte.- comentó comenzando la conversación.- Solo tengo las esperanzas de que Hinata se salvará.

Este gruñó por lo bajo y lo observó recelosamente.

-Pase lo que pase voy a vengar a Hinata.- aclaró Naruto.- Además, no entiendo lo que tiene ese tipo de la calabaza en mi contra…

-¿Te refieres a Gaara?- Kankuro le echó una rápida mirada y comprendió que estaba en lo correcto al pensar en los efectos del Shukaku puesto que su hermano menor no los miraba, mas bien, estaba utilizando todos sus recursos posibles para controlarse.- Él es complicado de entender.

-Dímelo a mí…

-¿Sabes? A pesar de las estupideces que has hecho, no me caes tan mal.- repuso Kankuro con una leve sonrisa un tanto fingida.

Naruto arqueó las cejas.

-¿Ha si? pues tu a mí no.

Kankuro entornó la mirada de manera recelosa. Ahora entendía un poco más de la lista del por qué del desprecio que Gaara le tenía a Naruto.

-El siguiente combate será entre ese amigo tuyo y Lee.- informó Naruto señalando la pantalla de nombres.

El chico de Suna frunció el seño de manera prominente. Definitivamente en aquellos momentos Gaara era completamente un peligro… Si el Shukaku despertaba… Creía a ciencia cierta que en lo último que él estaría pensando en esos momentos era en las palabras de su superior, Orochimaru.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a la arena de duelo, su hermano menor ya se encontraba preparado para descargarse y un rato más tarde bajó su enemigo vestido completamente de verde pero de una expresión completamente decidida y serena.

-Entonces, que el noveno combate comience.- dictó el examinador.

En ningún momento Gaara realizó ningún movimiento mientras que Lee remataba contra su cuerpo a cada instante, siendo interceptado por la arena del chico de Suna quien la dejó a manos de todo la cual lo protegía y atacaba por él.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- inquirió Naruto con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Ningún ataque físico puede hacerle daño.- informó Kankuro sonriendo maléficamente al ver a su interlocutor tan asustado.- Esa arena lo protegerá aún en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Eso es todo? –inquirió Gaara sin siquiera mirar a Lee.- ¿Ni siquiera puedo divertirme…? Ahora solo necesito más sangre.

Lee pareció mantenerse sorprendido por ese comentario tan temerario mientras que Gaara había vuelto a arremeter contra él y lanzarlo contra uno de los muros. Seguidamente, Lee escapó de su alcance y tras recibir el permiso de su Sensei, se quitó unas ligeras pesas de sus piernas las cuales cayeron al suelo con gran estruendo.

-¿Podía cargar tal peso consigo?- inquirió Naruto exaltado.

-Ahora es más rápido que antes… -murmuró Kankuro frunciendo el seño al ver cómo Gaara se mantenía incapacitado para seguir con sus ojos al borrón verde que se había convertido su enemigo ahora y el cual había conseguido propinarle una fuerte patada en su cabeza dejándole un profundo corte en una de sus mejillas.- ¡Esto es imposible, nunca ha sido herido antes!

En efecto, Gaara parecía haberse enfurecido aún más de lo que estaba por aquel contratiempo y aunque intentó volver a arremeter contra Lee, este siguió utilizando su exagerada velocidad para volver a herirlo y lanzarlo al otro extremo del lugar.

-Esto va mal… -repuso Kankuro observando cómo su hermano volvía a levantarse dejando al descubierto el resto de su cara ya no cubierta por su armadura de arena y la cual exhibía una expresión aterradora.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa cara en Gaara…

-¡A ese tipo se le esta cayendo la cara!- repuso Naruto volviendo su vista a Kankuro exaltado.

Este no le respondió, sino que siguió con su vista fija en su hermano, aparentemente no faltaba mucho para que sus poderes de Shukaku volvieran a despertar en su cuerpo… Lo sucedido con Hinata había sido un golpe drástico… y esa pelea lo estaba empeorando…

-¿Eso es todo?- repitió Gaara una vez que había vuelto a restaurar su armadura.

Lee volvió a dirigirse hacia él, esta vez más rápidamente y comenzando a girar en círculos a su alrededor levantando una capa de polvo a su paso debido a su rapidez.

-Ven aquí ya.- demandó el chico de ojos claros cruzándose de brazos.

El chico de verde no se hizo esperar y a través de una combinación drástica de patadas y técnicas, realizó un llamado "Loto Frontal" el cual terminó rompiendo el suelo del lugar tras lanzar a Gaara fuertemente contra este, quien quedó con su armadura de arena completamente destrozada.

-¡Lee Gano!- exclamó Naruto.

-¡M-**Masaka… **D-Debe ser mentira…!- Kankuro abrió más sus ojos, estupefacto.

En efecto, ahora que lo veía mejor, los restos del cuerpo de su hermano habían comenzado a desarmarse mostrando una coraza vacía y el verdadero había aparecido detrás de Lee con una cara completamente diferente a la que sus hermanos estaban acostumbrados a ver. Ya no había duda de que Gaara había perdido completamente el sentido de razonar lo que debía hacer y de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor…

Luego de eso, Gaara comenzó a jugar con él hasta decidirse en qué momento hartarse… lo sabía muy bien puesto que aunque fueran hermanos un tanto distanciados, nunca olvidaría los momentos en los cuales lo veía de esa manera. Lee pareció utilizar su último recurso, el "Loto inverso" dejando devastado el lugar y con él a Gaara quien solo pudo ser capaz de protegerse disolviendo su calabaza y transformarla en arena para luego, aprovechando la inmovilidad de Lee Utilizar su arma más poderosa y romperle un brazo y una pierna.

-No, Gaara ha ganado.- Anunció Kankuro suspirando aliviado.

-¡Ese tipo es un monstruo…!- exclamó Naruto al borde del colapso.- ¡No entiendo cómo demonios tubo la capacidad de salvar a Hinata hace unos minutos!

Kankuro frunció un poco el seño.

-Digamos que Gaara siente un tipo de aprecio especial por Hinata.

-¿Aprecio especial?- Naruto lo miró sin entender.

-¿Es que tu no lo sientes?- Kankuro lo observó pasmado.

Naruto negó levemente con la cabeza, demostrando que no entendía absolutamente nada del tema.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo sentir…?

Su interlocutor suspiro y volvió la vista al frente. Entonces ya había averiguado lo que más importancia le daba; Ahora sabía que Naruto ni siquiera estaba enterado de lo que Hinata sentía por él y seguramente ella ni siquiera le importaba.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el chico de cabello color sangre se sentó en el suelo y se dispuso a matar a su enemigo de una buena vez aunque fue interceptado por su Sensei.

-Ya es suficiente.- repuso calándolo con la mirada.

Gaara lo escrutó anonadado sin comprender lo que había sucedido… Una persona protegiendo a un ser querido… Un sentimiento, un deseo de proteger una vida ajena… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento…? Ya lo había sentido antes, no cabía duda de eso… ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Y por quien?

Bajó un poco la vista observando en su propio interior la imagen de varias personas; Sus hermanos, su padre, su tío… todos alrededor de un pequeño niño indefenso el cual lloraba amargamente… y a su lado una niña igual de pequeña, abrasándolo…

En ese momento sintió una especie de trance y comenzó a darse cuenta de la gravedad que había cometido tras haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos asesinos.

Comenzó a sufrir un terrible dolor en su cabeza, como si acabara de darse un fuerte golpe punzante y lo estuviera matando por dentro. Llevó ambas manos y aferró sus dedos con fuerza entre su cabello para apaciguar el dolor.

-¿P-Por qué… por qué lo hiciste…?- Gaara volvió a mirar al Sensei intentando recuperar la cordura que había perdido al recordar aquello y al sentir aquella terrible migraña.

-Por la misma razón que tú protegiste a Hinata.- demandó seriamente.- Deberías saber la respuesta por ti mismo… Él es un ser querido al cual aprecio.

Gaara entreabrió más sus labios pero no agregó nada. Luego frunció apenas el seño y se puso de pié rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia los laterales anunciando su retirada, desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer junto a su hermana mayor.

-Bienvenido, Gaara.- anunció ella con una leve sonrisa a lo cual Gaara solo le dio una rápida mirada antes de volver su vista al frente.

Entre tanto, Kankuro acababa de llegar hacia ellos y al encontrarse con sus hermanos, le extendió a su hermano de ojos claros la curiosa medicina que Hinata le había dado horas atrás.

-Toma. Lo hiciste muy bien.

Gaara miró primero a su hermano y luego a la medicina de manera neutral, sin decir nada. Y sin decir ni una palabra tampoco, volvió a desaparecer envuelto es su casual remolino de arena.

-¿A dónde se fue ahora?- inquirió Kankuro parpadeando varias veces sin comprender una vez que había perdido de vista a su hermano completamente.

Temari se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio, Baka?

**Continuará.**

Hola! Espero que hallan pasado una buena semana, yo ya definitivamente ni se que día es hoy... :3 Les quiero agradecer muchisimo por sus reviews n-n y tengo q admitir que la que más cerca estubo del "cambio" q iba a hacer al final de la pelea de Hinata fue Chetza jajaja pues si, tenía planrado que fuera Gaara quien salvaba a Hinata de Neji...

Hacerca del titulo del fic,no tengo ni idea de como llegue a conseguirlo, solos se me ocurrio mientras escribia... igual, pensándolo bien no tiene tanto de desigualdad...

Con respecto a lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capitulo y tal y como Temari dijo; Es obvio a donde pudo haber ido Gaara despues de ver la medicina que Hinata le habia dado a Kankuro...

No quiero comentar mucho por ahora, lamento haber hecho un capítulo tan largo, pero creo que me exedi en comentar las peleas, lo lamento mucho, aunque de cualquier manera lo sentia necesario y ademas ya no volveré a hacerlo puesto que por unos cuantos capítulos las peleas ya vistas en el ánime no estarán incluidas.

Glosario:

Masaka: Imposible.

Daijoubu?/ Daijoubu ka?: estás bien

Douzo: Por favor

Eso es todo por ahora y les agradesco sinceramente sus reviews hacerca de este fic :) muchisimas gracias!


	21. La persona que mas admiro

_Capítulo 21:"La persona que más admiro"_

_

* * *

_

Song: Never Too Late - Three days Grace

__

Canción: Nunca demaciado tarde - Three days Grace

* * *

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos observando una por una las puertas a su lado desde que había penetrado por el área de enfermería. Cada una por las cuales transitaba estaba coronada por un cartel con el respectivo nombre de cada uno de sus hospedantes más no encontró por el momento la habitación de la persona que buscaba.

-¿Tu no eres el hijo del…?- inquirió un Shinobi médico quien pasaba por su lado con un reporte médico en sus manos.

-Si, lo soy.- Respondió tajante Gaara con cierta frialdad en su voz al recordar el semblante de su padre ya muerto.

-Entiendo… -murmuró el hombre rebuscando entre las hojas de su reporte.- Tú eres quien salvaste a la chica del clan Hyuga ¿No es así?

Él asintió frunciendo levemente el seño, preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Bien, pues… -El Shinobi se rascó distraídamente la cabeza, volviendo a echar un vistazo en sus notas.- Ella llegó en un estado crítico hace casi una hora… Sus órganos desgarrados y su flujo Chakra detenido en todas las vías de su cuerpo… Los auxiliares intentaron usar todos sus recursos posibles puesto que de lo contrario sus ritmos cardiacos se detendrían.

-¿Y ella está bien?- apresuró, sintiendo como por cada palabra del hombre, su estómago se encogía más y más dentro de su cuerpo hasta solo quedar un pequeño nudo doloroso.

El Shinobi sonrió.

-En este mismo momento ella está estable en una de las habitaciones del fondo a la derecha. No están permitidas las visitas pero supongo que por ser quien la salvó de un golpe que de haberlo recibido la habría matado, tienes el privilegio de pasar todo el tiempo que desees junto a ella.

Le guiñó un ojo antes de comenzar su marcha hacia el lugar por el cual el chico de ojos aguamarina había llegado. Este solo se mantuvo mirándolo con sus pensamientos vagando lentamente a su alrededor… Entonces la había salvado de una dolorosa muerte… pero de cualquier manera ella había estado muy grave hacía minutos atrás… Intentó no salir corriendo en dirección a ese Uzumaki Naruto para seguir con él el trabajo que no había acabado con Rock Lee; Aunque intentó calmar sus instintos asesinos y respiró hondamente centrando sus pensamientos en quien ahora más le importaba y caminó apresuradamente por el pasillo hasta el final y luego hacia la derecha.

Abrió la puerta con suma delicadeza para luego encontrarse con una habitación completamente iluminada en la cual se marcaba el sonido de un pitido incesante proveniente de una máquina que emitía la frecuencia de los latidos de la joven Kunoichi recostada en la cama junto a la ventana.

**This world will never be**** (Este mundo nunca sera)  
What I expected (Lo que yo**** esperaba****)  
And if I don't belong (Y si no pertenesco)  
Who would have guessed it ? (¿Quien lo hubiera creído?)**

Su dulce y angelical rostro permanecía relajado, como si estuviera sumida en un profundo y reconfortante sueño el cual la hacía sentirse feliz. Las marcas de la pelea con Neji habían sido cubiertas por pequeñas vendas y gasas.

Al ver a Hinata en tal estado y conectada a esa máquina incesante se sintió culpable. De haber intervenido antes en el combate tal vez hubiera evitado que eso sucediera… o hubiera evitado que sufriera de esa manera… tal vez Neji la hubiera torturado con aquellas palabras pero él podría haberla hecho razonar luego…

Entornó la mirada y se acercó un poco más a ella, realmente no deseaba seguir viéndola de esa manera… tan frágil y desprotegida… Tanto era su culpabilidad en ese momento que ardía en deseos de rodearla con sus brazos para poder protegerla inclusive de su propia sombra y rogarle disculpas por haberse comportado tan frío con ella horas atrás y haber intentado olvidar el lazo tan fuerte que sentía que lo unía a una vida ajena.

Alzó una de sus manos lentamente por sobre la cama y la acercó hacia su delicado rostro donde posó sus dedos temblorosos primero al hacer aquel leve contacto con su suave y pálida piel. Luego posó su palma completa para dejar una suave caricia en su mejilla y luego hasta sus labios los cuales aún poseían su sangre la cual no había sido limpiada.

Tragó saliva nerviosamente. Se sentía ingenuo, estúpido… pero aún así le gustaban las sensaciones que acompañaban aquel momento. Era como sentir tranquilidad y una euforia incesante el saber que estaba tan cerca de ella y que solo en aquellos instantes, para su mente, existían solo ambos... Puesto que nunca le había importado nadie más que el mismo… y esa era la primera vez que se sentía preocupado por alguien más.

**I will not leave alone (No dejaré)  
Everything that I own (Todo lo que poseo)  
To make you feel like it's not too late (Para hacerte sentir que no es demaciado tarde)  
It's never too late (Nunca es demaciado tarde)**

Separó apenas sus dedos de sus labios y observó la marca de sangre fresca que había quedado en sus ellos. Seguramente habría continuado sangrando aún después de estabilizarse… Ahora sentía un gran desprecio también por ese Hyuga el cual se había atrevido a herirla de esa manera… ¿Es que no podía tenerle un poco más de dedicación por tratarse de una chica… ni mucho menos de alguien de su propia sangre…? ¿Qué es lo que Hinata había hecho para que la odiara tanto?

Instintivamente se acercó un poco más a ella hasta quedar a tan solo pocos centímetros de su rostro donde lo observó atentamente y, procurando que no haría nada para despertarla, cerró levemente sus ojos y posó sus labios en la comisura de los de ella para sentir el gusto metálico de la sangre tibia de Hinata. En el momento en el cual sus propios labios habían hecho contacto con la piel de esta, había sentido aquella sensación de cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago, como si quisiera comenzar a reír eufórico en aquel mismo lugar sin importarle que pareciera un loco.

Aunque tal vez ya lo estaba.

No había razón por la cual odiar a Hinata… no podía hacerlo… se sentiría un imbécil si llegara a hacerle daño otra vez… Sentía aún ese deseo de protegerla, de no querer separarse de su lado, de despertarla en aquellos mismos momentos y decirle todo lo que estaba pasando en su mente en esos instantes y no le importaba si ella lo tomaba de desquiciado… Anhelaba que Hinata lo supiera y que le respondiera que sentía lo mismo por él…

Ya no le importaba que estuviera enamorada de alguien más… en su corazón siempre había lugar para ella… siempre…

Hinata entreabrió un poco sus labios y dijo algo inaudible con ellos mientras una de sus manos sujetaba con debilidad la de Gaara quien había comenzado a alejarse de su contacto rápidamente con sus ojos aguamarina abiertos por la sorpresa y el bochorno reflejada en sus recién teñidas mejillas por haberse encontrado a tan escasa distancia de ella.

Aunque en aquel momento ella solo sonrió levemente sin dar señales de encontrarse despierta. La mirada aguamarina del chico se posó en su mano entrelazada con la de ella mientras sentía otra vez aquel cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago… ¿Pero que eran esas sensaciones tan extrañas que volvía a sentir después de seis años?

Una leve sonrisa perdida volvió a aflorar en sus labios al sentir ahora un cosquilleo en estos ¿Pero qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Definitivamente no podía negar que sentía algo especial por ella, un amor que iba más allá de la amistad que sentían en antaño… Ese era un amor posesivo, ahogante y extraño… Tal vez estaba, como había oído a Temari utilizar el término una vez en su niñez, enamorado de Hinata.

**Even if I say (E incluso si digo)  
"It'll be alright" ("Todo estará bien")  
Still I hear you say (Aún te oigo decir)  
You want to end your life (Que querías terminar con tu vida)**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al percatarse de ello, que estupideces estaba pensando… Él solo vivía para matar y sentirse más aferrado a aquello que llamaba "vida"… pero ahora solo le importaba otra vida en especial… y esta vez no era para matarla, sino para protegerla…

Eso respondía a muchas preguntas. Tal vez desde hacía tiempo sentía ese sentimiento por ella, solo que nunca había sabido como interpretarlo hasta aquellos instantes… esa retenencia por querer matarla, ese deseo de que estuviera bien, a salvo, feliz… Ese deseo de tenerla solo para él, de poder verla a cada momento… de no poder dejar de pensar en su dulzura… ni en nada más que no tuviera relación con ella.

**Now and again we try (Ahora y otra vez intentamos)  
To just stay alive (Solo seguir viviendo) **

**Maybe we'll turn it all around (Tal vez cambiaremos todo)  
'Cause it's not too late (Porque no es demaciado tarde)  
It's never too late (Nunca es demasiado tarde)**

Volvió a sonreír, ahora como un ingenuo. Pues tal vez lo era… Volvió a abrir sus ojos y presionó más la mano de Hinata la cual sostenía la suya mientras entornaba la mirada hacia ella, pero esta vez no era con confusión o enojo.

La puerta fue tocada dos veces aunque prefirió ignorarla. Luego de unos instantes volvió a ser tocada muchas más veces con mas fuerza e impaciencia. Respirando hondamente y maldiciendo por lo bajo soltó la mano de Hinata a duras penas y se dirigió de mala gana hacia la puerta la cual abrió con brusquedad para encontrarse con dos rostros conocidos que lo observaban con preocupación.

-Ustedes… -musitó Gaara entornando la mirada, receloso, hacia su hermano mayor.- Que quieren.

-Sabíamos que estabas aquí.- repuso Temari sonriendo apenas.

-¿¡Y Hinata!- exclamó Kankuro perdiendo toda la calma e intentando pasar a la habitación por sobre su hermano menor.- ¡Oímos que estaba grave y…!

Gaara se interpuso entre su hermano y la entrada a la habitación con un semblante notoriamente serio.

-No puedes pasar.- dijo tajante.

Kankuro parpadeó confundido y se irguió más en su lugar, deteniéndose en intentar pasar por sobre su hermano.

-¿**Nani**?

-Hinata está muy delicada y nadie puede pasar.- soltó el de ojos aguamarina.

-¿Y tú qué haces allí adentro entonces?- demandó su hermano cruzándose de brazos, desafiante.

Gaara desvió un poco la mirada, levemente turbado.

-Solo yo tengo un permiso especial.

-Ho… -Temari sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su hermano pequeño.- Entiendo… Pero ahora ella está bien… ¿No?

-Hai.- Gaara observó a su hermana sin entender el por qué de aquel guiño secreto.

Esta asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar a Kankuro por los hombros y sacarlo de la puerta a tirones mientras este farfullaba para que se detuviera, diciendo que él cuidaría de Hinata igual de bien o mejor de lo que Gaara lo hacía, hasta que su voz se perdió por el pasillo.

Gaara permaneció parado delante de la puerta sin comprender absolutamente nada. Luego de unos minutos se dispuso a cerrar la puerta intentando hacer el menor silencio posible y se volvió hacia Hinata la cual había estado dando la espalda todo el tiempo.

**No one will ever see (Nadie nunca verá)  
This side reflected (Este lado reflejado)  
And if there's something wrong (Y si hay algo mal)  
Who would have guessed it? (¿Quien lo hubiera creído?)**

Caminó hacia ella y volvió a observarla dormir por un largo instante. Haría lo posible por no dejarla sola en ningún momento mientras ella se encontrara allí, desde ese momento cuidaría de ella como si fuera su más preciada posesión.

Tomó una de las gasas de la mesa de noche que se encontraba junto a la cama de su amiga y tras mojarla en un vaso de agua comenzó a limpiar torpemente los restos de sangre en su rostro lentamente.

El agua fría parecía afectar el sentido de la chica quien frunció un poco el seño cuando comenzó a hacer contacto su piel con la del agua. Gaara entreabrió un poco los labios pero no dijo nada en cuanto comenzó a observar como Hinata luchaba para abrir sus ojos los cuales tardaron varios segundos en mostrar aquel resplandor perlado.

Gaara se apartó un poco de ella sintiéndose intimidado ¿Pero por qué estaba así…? Él jamás se sentía inferior a nadie ni a nada…

**And I have left alone (Y si he dejado solo)  
Everything that I own (Todo lo que poseo)**

Hinata primero clavó sus anonadados ojos en el techo, luchando para que estos no se cerraran durante unos largos segundos. Una vez que recuperó la vista medianamente, los dirigió hacia el primer punto que llamó su atención.

-¿G-Gaara…-Kun?- musitó apenas moviendo sus labios, intentando no volver a caer dormida.

Este solo asintió torpemente con la cabeza a lo que Hinata sonrió apenas.

-A-**Ari-gato**…

-¿**Nande**?

-Por… ayud-darme…

Gaara no dijo nada, sino que negó con la cabeza y se acercó un poco más a ella, tomando asiento a su lado, sobre su cama.

-¿Por qué… l-lo hiciste…?- soltó la chica.

-Era obvio que ibas a morir.- respondió él tajante como si fuera completamente obvio y saber que estaba en lo cierto lo hacía crecer cada vez más el deseo de aniquilar a ese Naruto y al Hyuga.

La chica, en cambio, negó con la cabeza.

-Yo s-solo no me rendí… -su voz denotaba que estaba alegre por ello.- N-No quería defraudar a quien más admiro… quería ser como él y dar todo p-para tener su valor…

¿Por qué es que el oírla hablar de Uzumaki e idolatrarlo lo había hecho perder toda sensación de paz, de euforia e incluso su recién comenzada a experimentar timidez…? Habían sido borradas de su cuerpo como el viento se lleva la arena.

**To make you feel like (Para hacerte sentir)  
It's not too late (Que no es demasiado tarde)  
It's never too late (Nunca es demasiado tarde)**

-¡Estás completamente equivocada!- exclamó poniéndose de pié rápidamente.- ¡No deberías haber seguido las estúpidas palabras de Uzumaki… es como si él quisiera le importara que dieras tu vida para poder ganar un estúpido combate… nada es más importante que tu propia vida, Hinata! ¿Es que no te ves en este momento? ¡Te encontrabas a punto de morir!

La chica agachó un poco la vista, apenada por el sermón de su amigo. No le había gritado, pero el tono de su voz había sido elevado y ella se había encogido en su lugar temerosa de que siguiera con ello… realmente no deseaba que Gaara siguiera enfadado con ella…

Él la observó otra vez, tan indefensa… temerosa… el dolor ocasionado por el odio y los celos se esfumó por completo y volvió a sentir aquel anhelo de protegerla y abrazarla tiernamente como si se tratara de una fina pieza de porcelana… Ya no tenía razón por la cual negar lo mucho que la amaba…

-Tu no sabes como me siento ahora… -musitó él agachando un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose, en parte, culpable por lo que estaba sucediéndole a Hinata y por las frías palabras que había acabado de pronunciar sin tener sensibilidad por su estado.

-G-Gaara-Kun… -se limitó a decir Hinata mientras intentaba ahora sentarse a duras penas lo cual logró en poco tiempo sin ser observada por él quien parecía sumido en su propia agonía.

El chico de ojos aguamarina la escrutó lentamente y se mantuvo varios segundos en silencio. Hinata había cruzado ambas manos sobre su regazo y jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente mientras separaba sus labios para decir algo que tardó en pronunciar.

-D-D-De verdad… y-yo lo si-siento… Sé que me arriesgué m-mucho y que te preocupaste por m-mi. D-Demo… yo solo quería parecerme a la persona que he admirado s-siempre… p-por su valentía y s-sus ganas de seguir adelante incluso si t-todo iba mal… -sus ojos se dirigieron a Gaara, como si se excusaran por una grave falta que cometía mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban por cada palabra que había pronunciado.- N-no quiero que te e-enojes conmigo por s-ser imprudente… P-Porque l-la persona que más admiro p-por su v-valentía… e-e-eres tú, Gaara-Kun…

**Even if I say (E incluso si digo)  
"It'll be alright" ("Todo estará bien")  
Still I hear you say (Aún te oigo decir)  
You want to end your life (Que querías terminar con tu vida)**

Gaara parpadeó unas cuantas veces sin ser capaz de recuperar su habla el cual había sido arrebatado de su garganta junto a las palabras de Hinata. Cerró nerviosamente sus labios entreabiertos y bajó la mirada sintiendo un excesivo calor en sus mejillas el cual intentó disimular desviando la mirada.

-N-No lo sabía… -se excusó farfullando estúpidamente también.

La chica llevó un dedo a sus labios para juguetear con él intentando disipar los latidos acelerados de su corazón que marcaba la incesante máquina conectada a ella lo que la hizo enrojecer hasta tal punto que cada centímetro de su piel permaneció de aquel color carmesí al percatarse de aquello tan vergonzoso.

Cerró los ojos rogando al cielo que Gaara no prestara atención a aquella maldita máquina mientras cubría sus mejillas con ambas manos intentando cubrir su sonrojo excesivo… No se sentía de esa manera desde la última vez que se había encontrado tan cerca de su amado Naruto en una vuelta de juegos infantiles hacía años cuando se habían tomado de las manos para jugar a la ronda y, del mismo nerviosismo excesivo, se había desmayado.

Alguien la tomó de las muñecas y las separó de su rostro al instante en el que ella alzaba la vista y encontraba un par de ojos aguamarina quienes la escrutaban de una forma diferente. Como apenados y cargados de cariño a la vez, una mezcla rara en ellos… Gaara estaba tan cerca de ella que Hinata volvió a desvirar su mirada sin poder contener sus nervios los cuales llevaba a flor de piel.

-¿Entonces… es cierto?

-¿D-De qué h-hablas?

-Yo soy la persona que más admiras… -repitió el chico suavemente.

**Now and again we try (Ahora y otra vez intentamos)  
To just stay alive (Solo seguir viviendo) **

Hinata asintió torpemente a lo cual vio sonreír a Gaara con satisfacción lo que la dejó atónita… ¿Cuanto tiempo hacía que no lo veía sonreír…? Años… y aún así era como si él nunca fuera a expresar aquel simple acto de alzar las comisuras de sus labios. Como si él fuera un ser sin corazón… insensible y frío.

Aunque no fue capaz de disfrutar su sonrisa durante mucho tiempo puesto que sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho y se zafó con brusquedad del agarre de Gaara para cubrir su boca y comenzar a toser otra vez.

Gaara parpadeó asustado e intentó hacer algo para ayudar. Puesto que ella parecía encontrarse en un estado el cual demostraba que estaba empeorando, por lo cual su mirada se posó como un arcón en el vaso de agua de su mesa de noche y se lo entregó en poco menos de lo que dura un segundo a lo que ella lo bebió para calmar sus ataques de dolor en su pecho.

Una vez haberse bebido toda el agua, Hinata dejó de toser y respiró hondamente para calmarse. Gaara tomó su vaso y observó cómo había quedado manchado de sangre al haber sido tomado con las manos de ella las cuales se encontraban igual. Por aquella razón, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de culpa y pena.

-G-Gaara-Kun, no me mires a-así… - tartamudeó la chica intentando salir de su sobresalto.-L-Lamento ha-haberte pre-preocupado… D-**Daijoubu**.

-Iie.- repuso Gaara frunciendo el seño.

**Maybe we'll turn it all around (Tal vez cambiaremos todo)  
'Cause it's not too late (Porque no es demaciado tarde)  
It's never too late (Nunca es demasiado tarde)**

Acto seguido el chico volvió a acercarse a Hinata quien lo observó pasmada otra vez y dirigió sus manos en un rápido, pero para ella lento, camino por la cintura de la chica hasta su espalda, dejando un rastro de frío tacto por cada centímetro donde sus dedos rozaban su piel hasta su destino donde luego el pecho de este se acercó más al de Hinata y sus labios se acercaron a su oído.

**The world we knew (El mundo que conocimos)  
Won't come back (No volverá)**

-No quiero que te pase nada, Hinata. Eres demasiado importante para mí como para verte arriesgar tu vida sin poder yo hacer nada….- susurró Gaara apenas cerrando sus ojos y sin moverse de su sitio, sin atreverse a separarse de ella puesto que le costaba horrores poder confesarle aquel miedo mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Preferiría morir a seguir viéndote sufrir… No te haces una idea de la agonía que tuve cuando te vi pelear y poner tan en juego tu vida…

Hinata en cambio no se atrevió a decir nada, más bien había perdido el sentido del habla en aquellos momentos. Sus latidos se habían hecho tan fuertes que el pitido de la máquina explotaría de un segundo a otro si no se calmaba… más lentamente sintió como aquel calor que ocupaba cada espacio de su cuerpo se intensificaba y se mareaba al saber que se encontraba rodeada por los brazos de Gaara.

**The time we've lost (El tiempo que perdimos)  
Can't get back (No se puede regresar)**

Aunque a duras penas intentó no caer presa de aquel ataque de pánico y alzó tímidamente sus brazos para rodear también el cuerpo de su compañero y enterrar su rostro en su hombro al sentir una sensación de ahogo en su pecho que no tenía nada que ver con los efectos de los ataques de Neji en su cuerpo.

Gaara ese había preocupado tanto por ella… él era el único que estaba allí en esos momentos, ofreciéndole su compañía y sus cuidados… Tal vez, de todas las personas que conocía, él era el más especial de todos ellos… No tenía palabra alguna por la cual agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por ella y por darle por entendido lo mucho que lamentaba el que se hubiera sentido de esa manera por su culpa…

**The life we had (La vida que tuvimos)  
Won't be ours again (No sera nuestra otra vez)**

Al darse cuenta de ello unas finas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas rápidamente. Acercó su cuerpo mas al de Gaara sintiéndose ahogada por dentro, como si al encontrar su piel en contacto con la de él pudiera hacerla salir de aquel estado.

-¡**Gomen Nasai**!- exclamó con la voz quebrada.-¡Yo n-nunca quise que te si-sintieras de esa ma-manera…! ¡Prometo no v-volver a… a ocasionarte problemas…! ¡Y-Yo solo lo hice porque… porque quería ser t-tan buena como t-tu lo eres… p-por qu…!

-Hinata.- la calló este tras una leve risa casi inaudible, pero calmada.- Entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes, pero no tienes porque parecerte a mí.

**This world will never be (El mundo nunca será)  
What I expected (Lo que esperaba)**

Luego de decir esto, posó sus labios sobre el cuello de esta el cual se encontraba descubierto ya que su chaqueta había sido extraída al igual que su protector de Konoha. Al hacer contacto sus labios otra vez con dulce y suave piel, le posó un pequeño beso lo que produjo que esta se erizara por completo y Hinata se irguiera por culpa de aquella corriente eléctrica.

**And if I don't belong****… ****(Y si no pertenezco…)**

-Eres perfecta tal cual eres.- Finalizó volviendo a presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Hinata no fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra, estaba shockeada, intimidada y realmente inmovilizada. Sus perlados ojos estaban completamente abiertos por la sorpresa y el nerviosismo aunque luego los entornó sintiendo como hervía por dentro ¿Por qué sentía algo tan grande ahora… Algo más grande y profundo que lo que sentía por Naruto-Kun…? ¿Qué es lo que le sucedía cuando se encontraba en la presencia de Gaara…?

¿Por qué… es que su corazón latía tanto?

**Even if I say (Incluso si digo)  
It'll be alright (Que estará todo bien)  
Still I hear you say (Aun te oigo decir)  
You want to end your life (Que querias acabar con tu vida)**

Los pitidos llegaron a formar uno solo, completamente rápido como si corriera una maratón o como si en cualquier instante entrara en un periodo de taquicardia, si es que no lo estaba aún… eso era todo lo que había llegado a presenciar antes de entrar en una oscuridad permanente.

-¿Hinata?- inquirió el chico separándose de ella en cuanto sintió como las manos de esta se deslizaban sin vida por sus costados hasta caer en la cama con un ruido sordo.

Gaara se separó de ella y la sostuvo antes de que su cuerpo callera sin movilidad. Frunció un poco el seño, asustado por lo que estaba sucediendo y creyendo que se trataba de algún desmayo crítico puesto que la cara de la chica estaba completamente roja y posiblemente hervía de fiebre.

**Now and again we try (Ahora y otra vez intentamos)  
To just stay alive (Solo seguir viviendo)  
Maybe we'll turn it all around (Tal vez voltearemos todo)  
'Cause it's not too late (Porque no es demaciado tarde)  
It's never too late (Nunca es demasiado tarde)**

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo presionó uno de los botones sobre la cama de Hinata para llamar a uno de los Shinobis médicos quien casualmente era quien se había topado con Gaara anteriormente y el cual llegó en menos de lo que duró un segundo.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió acercándose a la chica.

-Se ha despertado pero acaba de desmayarse de la nada.- repuso Gaara recostando cuidadosamente a la chica quien había permanecido recostada contra su pecho.

El Shonobi la revisó levemente al tocar su frente con su mano y luego dando unos leves chequeos al marcapasos el cual no tenía un pronóstico muy alentador. Eso lo reflejó en su seño y sus labios fruncidos a lo cual Gaara apresuraron a la respuesta del Shinobi.

-Bueno… hay dos hipótesis.- comentó el hombre sonriendo levemente.- O ha sufrido un ataque cardiaco debido a su taquicardia… o se ha llevado un sobresalto de muerte.

Esto último lo había dicho observando a Gaara minuciosamente quien entendió la indirecta en el acto y bajó un poco la mirada sintiendo una calidez aún extraña para él en sus mejillas.

-¿Y bien?- el Shinobi arqueó una ceja.

-T-Trataré de que no vuelva a p-pasar… -tartamudeó Gaara sin sentirse capaz de devolverle la mirada a su interlocutor.

Este solo sonrió y desapareció al acto sin añadir nada más a la conversación.

Una vez sintiéndose libre para alzar su cabeza, Gaara volvió la vista a Hinata que lentamente volvía a recobrar su color original al mismo tiempo que los sonidos del marcapasos se hacían cada vez más normales. Él solo sonrió culposamente sintiendo en su interior una sensación de estabilidad y calma, además de felicidad… ¿Cómo es que su amor por Hinata lo había hecho cambiar tan de pronto…?

**Maybe we'll turn it all around (Tal vez voltearenos todo)  
'Cause it's not too late (Porque no es demaciado tarde)  
It's never too late (Nunca es demaciado tarde)**

Volvió a posar una de sus manos sobre la de Hinata mientras la cerraba torno a sus dedos suavemente, con un dulce cariño, y se inclinaba hacia ella solo para posar un leve beso sobre una de sus tibias y suaves mejillas.

Solo deseaba que una vez que ella se recuperara y saliera de aquel estado, él tuviera el valor de hablarle y decirle lo que estaba sucediendo con él en aquel momento… cuanto ahora necesitaba de su voz, de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, de su cariño… de su propio ser… para sentirse nuevamente con un sentido en su vida... para sentirse nuevamente vivo…

**It's not too late (No es demaciado tarde)  
It's never too late****… ****(Nunca es demasiado tarde…)**

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

Combanwa! (Si, "combanwa..." son las 2 de la madrugada...) En respuesta a todos sus reviews anteriores, e aqui este capítulo. Aquí esta presente una de las escenas románticas de esta parejita ya que algunos reviews preguntaban el por qué no adheria más romance a este fic. Pues la respuesta es sencilla; Ya tengo gran parte de este fic planeado y solo he dejado las partes mas románticas ya casi para la mitad del fic puesto que lidiar con el temperamento de Gaara para hacer este tipo de escenas es muy complicado... Puesto que quiero que su caracter se adapte mucho al del anime, ya saben, frío, insensible, callado y poco amigable... Aunque ahora ha comenzado a cambiar lentamente e incluso se ha dado cuenta de cuanto ama a Hinata, tanto que tiene ese anhelo de protegerla y de tenerla solo para él (Un poco egoista y celoso a mi parecer)

Con respecto a la cancion, espero que la disfruten y les guste, me sirvió mucho para ambientar las escenas de este capitulo y en su honor la incluí.

Con respecto a Hinata, bueno, es normal que ella se desmaye en el anime puesto que sucede siempre que se encontraba en una situacion comprometedora con Naruto... aunque aja... los papeles han cambiado... ahora siente eso por Gaara tambien y bueno, el exesivo afecto del pelirrojo la ha hecho desmayarse de ya no poder soportar más aquellas sensaciones.

Y lamento si este capítulo ha resultado denso con respecto a los "pensamientos, desiciones, miradas y actos" que he descripto de los personajes. Es solo que yo deseo ser minusiosa en ese sentido porque me gusta jugar mucho con su psicologia, sobretodo cuando se encuentran confundidos o sienten algo tan fuerte como el amor por otra persona, asi como las sensaciones que los conllevan a sentirlos.

Glosario:

Nani: Que?

Nande: Por que?

Arigatou: Gracias

Gomen Nasai: Lo lamento!

Eso es todo por hoy y solo pido una cosa: Reviews! Espero con ancias saber que pensaron sobre este capitulo en el cual intente poner todo mi empeño el dia de hoy!


	22. Comienzan los Problemas

_Capítulo 22: Comienzan los problemas_

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y se aproximó hasta la mesa para sentarse junto al grupo de personas que lo observaban sin atreverse a decir nada aunque uno de ellos lo caló con la mirada antes de volver sus ojos oscuros a la comida de su respectivo plato.

La única mujer presente sonrió apenas y se dirigió a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué tal está Hinata?

-A despertado esta mañana, despues de dos dias.- anunció Gaara sin mucho interés.- E venido solo porque tu me llamaste, Temari, y porque los médicos iban a hacerle más comprobaciones.

-Osea que despues volverás a encerrarte con ella… -se interpuso Kankuro de mala manera.

Gaara alzó un poco la vista hacia su hermano demostrándole una mirada más helada que la de él creando entre los hermanos un duelo de miradas que duraron un par de largos segundos.

-¿Pueden parar, por favor?- inquirió la mayor volviendo su vista a Kankuro.- Deja de quejarte, tu, Baka. Gaara nos dijo que él tenía un permiso especial para estar con ella por lo que nosotros no podemos entrar hasta los horarios de visita.

El chico murmuró algo inintelegible por lo bajo volviendo su vista a su almuerzo aunque solo llegó a probar un par de bocados antes de levantarse, tomar a Karasu para colgársela al hombro y salir del la habitación del hotel de hospedaje y perderse tras la puerta al cerrarla con estruendo.

-Esta celoso.- comentó Temari suspirando pezadamente.- Deberias entenderlo, Gaara… Ahora tú eres quien esta más cercano a Hinata en estos momentos… a Kankuro también le gusta mucho y… bueno…

El aludido observó a su hermana ceriamente aunque no acotó nada antes de volver su vista hacia su almuerzo que, al igual que Kankuro, apenas lo había tocado.

-Temari…- Gaara frunció un poco el seño sintiéndose incómodo.- quisiera… decirte algo…

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió la chica preocupada puesto que era muy extraño que Gaara le pidiera eso y mucho más que pareciera tan serio.

-Ha… bueno… -suspiró y volvió sus ojos aguamarina hacia ella.- a mi no me gusta Hinata como a ese idiota, no me confundas con él.

La chica parpadeó varias veces.

-Demo… Gaara…

-Kankuro no siente verdadero amor por ella.- la interrumpió su hermano señalando con su índice su tatuado Kanji.- Kankuro no comprende lo que es el amor, el solo siente un capricho.

-Gaara… - Los ojos de Temari relucieron por unos instantes como si observara algo maravilloso y emocionante.- ¿Osea que… tu si… sientes verdadero amor por ella…?

Su hermano entreabrió apenas sus labios pero no se atrevió a responder, sino que bajó un poco la cabeza sintiéndose levemente avergonzado por sentir esos sentimientos tan cursis.

-S-Si.- musitó despues de unos eternos instantes.

Temari comenzó a reir felizmente, sintiéndose dichosa por los sentimientos que finalmente su hermanito menor había descubierto por sí mismo… y tanto que creía que nunca lograría encontrarlos… Se preguntaba como era que Hinata había llegado a causar esas sensaciones en él aunque realmente no le importaba ya…

* * *

Jugaba tranquilamente con sus pulgares mientras disfrutaba de la luz que penetraba radiante a travez de la ventana, con la briza suave acariciando las blancas cortinas.

Hacía un par de días desde que había sido hospitalazada y un par de horas desde que había sido transladada al hospital de Konoha para seguir con sus chequeos puesto que aunque estuviera ya estabilizada, seguía teniendo aquellos ataques en el centro de su pecho y volvía a toser sangre.

Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba pezadamente. No había resivido visitas desde que se había despertado esa mañana de su largo sueño desde la ultima vez que se había desmayado. El Shinobi médico el cual estaba a cargo de su salud había confirmado que habían llegado alrededor de cinco personas a verla, aunque claro que no supo reconocerlas.

Se estremeció un poco al recordar a una de las personas la cual estaba segura que no la visitaría en ese tiempo que llevaría en el hospital. Era la única persona que temía, puesto que no significaba nada el que no tuviera noticias sobre esa persona… Seguramente no vendría… eso lo daba por hecho… Estaba segura que la estaría esperando apaciblemente hasta el momento en el cual ella se recuperara completamente y volviera a la casa… a su hogar de siempre…

-¡Buenos Dias, Hinata!.- Saludó una voz conocida entrando por la puerta con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente mientras veía como un grupo de dos personas y un perro entraban por la puerta. Shino y Kiba rápidamente se acomodaron a su alrededor sonriéndole ampliamente al observar su estado recuperado por primera vez desde que había peleado con su primo.

-Veo que ya has recuperado la conciencia.- Comentó Shino entregándole un pequeño ramo de flores el cual la chica aceptó embelezada.- Cuanto me alegro…

-¡No has preocupado mucho, Hinata!- le reprocho, en cambio, Kiba.

La chica solo rió apenas mientras acariciaba los pétalos de una de sus flores.

-Tu también e-estas muy bien, Kiba-Kun. Me alegro que N-Naruto-Kun no te halla lastimado tanto.

Al oír ese nombre, el chico bajó un poco la mirada sintiéndose levemente anonadado a lo cual Akamaru ladró para animarlo y Shino posaba una mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo.

-Ya tendras otras oportunidades de superar el examen, Kiba.- lo alentó su amigo.

-¿Quiénes más pasaron a las finales?- inquirió Hinata observando a su compañero de cabello puntiagudo.

Este pareció meditarlo durante unos instantes.

-Bueno… Ese tipo del sonido… el enemigo de Kiba, y ese amigo tuyo de la calabaza.

-Hoo… **Yokatta**.- musitó la chica sintiéndose feliz por Gaara el cual, ahora recordaba, no le había mencionado nada de aquello.

-¿¡"YOKATTA"!- se alarmó Kiba retrocediendo un paso asustado.- ¿Acaso estas feliz?

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, confundida.

-W-**Wakarimasen**, Kiba-Kun.

-Ese tipo casi mata a Lee por puro placer.- esta vez fue Shino quien habló con un tono endurecido en su voz.- Lo vi pelear… es un monstruo… No tiene sentimientos cuando pelea… actúa como si lo único que deseara fuera derramar la sangre de su víctima… Por lo que llegué a oir; Por culpa de ese **Bakemono**, Lee no podrá volver a seguir con su vida de Shinobi.

Hinata escrutó a su amigo como si no comprendiera lo que le decía. O mas bién como si no crellera lo que este le estaba diciendo… ¿Cómo es que Gaara había sido capaz de hacer eso… a Lee…? Se mantuvo momentáneamente callada sin poder ser capaz de decir nada. Definitivamente no creía eso de él… pero… ¿Sería verdad…?

-Debes creeme.- garantizó Shino al comprobar que ella no pensaba responder.- Ese chico es peligroso, Hinata.

-¡Es cierto, estuvo a punto de matarte en ese bosque!- agregó Kiba como si el solo hecho de recordarlo le diera coraje de ir tras él.- ¡Aún me sorprende que puedas ser capaz de hablarle sin ningún miedo!

Ella solo bajó un poco la mirada.

-Yo no le temo.- musitó apenas mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban al recordar la última "charla" que había tenido con él.

-Hay no… -resopló Kiba como si estuviera a punto de desmayatse, llevando una mano a su frente al ver el estado de su amiga la cual lo observó con la duda presente en sus ojos.- No me digas que ese asesino de la arena te gusta…

Hinata rápidamente volvió su vista a Kiba y comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza mientras que a cada segundo su cara se tornaba cada vez mas roja por lo cual terminó por exhalar un grito de nerviosismo y se escondió bajo las sábanas para ocultar su avergonzado rostro.

-Yo creo que si le gusta.- corroboró Shino seriamente.- Solo te digo, Hinata, que no te confies mucho de él. No parece un tipo muy comprensible con la gente.

Dicho esto, el de anteojos dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida mientras Kiba suspiraba y observaba el bulto que conformaba su amiga debajo de las sábanas.

-Creo que le tenía más simpatía al tonto de Naruto… -musitó volteándose también y siguiendo a Shino a duras penas.

En cuanto quedó sola, aún debajo de sus sábanas, contemplo el vacío con pena. A lo mejor Gaara tal vez tuviera un mal temperamento a la hora de pelear… pero… No lo veía como a un asecino y un adicto a la sangre… no podía creer en las palabras de Shino y Kiba una vez que ya había visto parte del lado sensible de Gaara.

* * *

"_Acto seguido el chico volvió a acercarse a Hinata quien lo observó pasmada otra vez y dirigió sus manos en un rápido, pero para ella lento, camino por la cintura de la chica hasta su espalda, dejando un rastro de frío tacto por cada centímetro donde sus dedos rozaban su piel hasta su destino donde luego el pecho de este se acercó más al de Hinata y sus labios se acercaron a su oído._

_-No quiero que te pase nada, Hinata. Eres demasiado importante para mí como para verte arriesgar tu vida sin poder yo hacer nada… Preferiría morir a seguir viéndote sufrir… No te haces una idea de la agonía que tuve cuando te vi pelear y poner tan en juego tu vida…"_

* * *

Una boba sonrisa se formó en su rostro en cuanto recordó aquello, no había razón para pensar ma de él… Gaara era… era un ser tierno cuando quería, ya se lo había demostrado… Tal vez había cambiado… tal vez volvía a ser el que ella había conocido en su niñez…

* * *

Comenó a caminar lentamente por los pasillos casi deciertos a esas horas. Después de la charla de hermanos que había tenido hacia poco menos de una hora, se sentía un poco mejor consigo mismo. Como si se hubiera desahogado de lo que sentía por dentro, aunque…

"_No lo estaré por completo hasta que ella sea quien lo sepa_" se recordó a sí mismo sin poder salir de aquel círculo de desesperación y debía aceptar que era verdad… hasta que Hinata no lo supiera no podía aceptar el hecho de que se sacaba aquel gran peso de encima.

Antes de dirigirse a su destino pasó por la cocina y pidió una bandeja de comida a través de una autorización que le habían dado esa mañana. Luego de eso volvió a la habitación que recordaba que había ocupado Hinata al ser transladada para encontrar dentro de ella un bulto sobre la cama; Cubierto completamente por unas blancas sábanas.

Dejó delicadamente la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y se acercó al bulto para destaparlo con rápidez antes de encontrarse con un par de ojos perlados y cargados de confusión.

-Cuanto me alegra que estes bien.- comentó suavemente Gaara con una leve sonrisa.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces anonadada y luego bajó su mirada mientras sus mejillas volvían a ruborizarse por encontrarse otra vez a tan poca distancia de su amigo.

-O-**Ohayou**… Go-**Gosaimazu**, G-Gaara-Kun.- saludó sin mirarlo.

Gaara solo asintió, incapaz de sacar su mirada de aquella bella Kunoichi que parecía ante sus ojos, era perfecta… en cada gesto que hacía, en cada palabra, en cada forma de mirarlo… Despues de todo si estaría loco ya.

En cambio, ella le devolvía la mirada aunque cada tanto volvía a bajarla o a flaquear levemente, incapaz de sostenérsela por demasiado tiempo sin caer intimidada por el. En cuanto sintió una de sus manos desordenando sus cortos cabellos volvió a mirarlo sin entender mientras Gaara negaba con la cabeza y se alejaba de ella.

-Mira, te traje algo.- señaló con la cabeza la bandeja de comida.- Hace días que no comes nada.

La chica observo su almuerzo un eterno instante antes de que comenzara a sentir su estómago cerrado y hambriento el cual había comenzado a gruñir fuertemente por lo que simuló una leve sonrisa incómoda mientras sus mejillas se volvían a encender.

Gaara se sentó junto a la cama, en una silla poco especial con la bandeja sobre su regazo. Rápidamente tomó uno de los tenedores y se lo extendió a Hinata con un trozo de su comida en él. Ella observó primero su comida y luego a su amigo anonadada.

-Te debo un favor, ¿No es así? – inquirió el chico.- Solo estoy tratando de cumplirlo.

Hinata no dijo nada, sino que suspiro apenas y aceptó los cuidados que Gaara estaba tomando con ella sin entender la razón… Ahora se daba cuenta cada vez más que lo que decían Kiba y Shibo bien podría ser cierto… pero… ¿Entonces por qué razón ella ahora conocía a otra persona diferente?

-¿P-Por qué haces e-esto, Gaara-Kun?- dijo Hinata despues de unos minutos en los cuales ya había comido gran parte de su almuerzo.- ¿Por qué t-te estas comportando t-tan atento co-conmigo?

Gaara bajó un poco la mirada mientras sentía como aquel molesto rubor invadía sus mejillas igual que como sucedía con ella tan a menudo… ahora tenia la oportunidad de decirlo… ¿No era así…? Tragó saliva e intentó calmar sus nervios de aquel momento aunque no funcionó demasiado.

-Bueno… yo solo…- comenzó a titubear a lo cual ella frunció el seño sin entender.- Solo lo hago porque… Bueno… yo te…

-¿E-Es algo malo?- se apresuró ella con un leve tono preocupado a lo que Gaara negó con la cabeza.

-Yo solo lo hago porque… me-me importas y, bueno… - observó directamente a Hinata a los ojos antes de desviar la mirada a la izquierda rápidamente sintiéndose un idiota.- Sinceramente… no se me dá bien expresar sentimientos…

-G-Gaara-Kun.- lo llamó ella levemente.

El chico alzó apenas la cabeza para observarla, aunque al hacerlo sintió el contacto de dos manos suaves que se posaban desde sus mejillas y luego se deslizaban hacia los lados de su cabeza donde los dedos de Hinata amarraron fuertemente de cabello pelirrojo. Solo tubo tiempo de alzar sus ojos aguamarina asustados hacia los perlados de Hinata los cuales permanecían apacibles y dulces antes de cerrarlos y posar sus labios sobre su frente.

Abrió más sus ojos al sentir una fuerte corriente eléctica nacer desde su estómago hacia todo su cuerpo dejándolo estático y con la respiración cortada. No podía detener los fuertes latidos de su corazón el cual latía tan fuerte como si se encontrar junto a sus tímpanos, dejándolo atónito, inmóvil.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde la última vez que Hinata había besado su Kanji de amor con aquella ternura y cariño hacia él?

* * *

"_-Gaara-Kun, C-Cierra los ojos, Onegai.- pidió ella con cierto bochorno._

_El niño la obedeció sin oponerse. Todo volvió a ponerse oscuro, pero sabía que ahora no estaba solo, aún seguía sintiendo las manos de Hinata las cuales permanecieron firmememente sujetas a las suyas hasta que ella las deslizó con suavidad y las posó en ambas de sus mejillas con delicadeza._

_Gaara borró su sonrisa y estuvo dispuesto a preguntarle que tenía en mente cuando volvió a sentir el contacto de los labios de la niña._

_Otra vez aquellas mismas sensaciones, aquella descarga eléctrica, sus latidos acelerados… aquel calor masivo en sus mejillas que ahora estaba seguro de que Hinata sentía puesto que ambas de sus manos estaban sobre ellas lo que empeoró su situación…_

_Cerró sus ojos con más fuerza y sus manos ahora libres se cerraron en puño. "__Otro beso…"__ pensó "¿__Pero… por qué este es diferente…?" __Aquellas sensaciones molestas que antes había experimentado, ahora las sentía con mucha mas intensidad ¿Pero qué eran aquellas sensaciones? Aun no comprendía su real significado, si es que tenían uno._

_Pasados unos segundos despues de que Hinata se separara de él, Gaara abrió sus ojos del color de la Aguamarina con cierta confusión en su rostro… ¿Por qué razón Hinata había besado su kanji de amor…?_

_-Una corazonada.- respondió ella, como si leyera su pensamiento.- No me importa lo que digan de ti, si es cierto o no, Gaara-Kun, lo que importa es cómo seas tú en verdad."_

* * *

…Y aún así, como la primera vez, estaba Shockeado.

Hinata separó sus apenas sus labios de Gaara cuando volvió a sentir una opresión en su pecho, como si una mano invisible tomara y comprimiera su pecho y le impidiera respirar por lo cual soltó a Gaara rápidamente y se dispuso a cubrir su boca para detener la sangre que tosía, aunque se había olvidado por completo que la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba en el aire, solo sostenida por sus rodillas posadas en el borde de su cama y sus manos las cuales habían sostenido a su amigo; Por lo cual calló rápidamente.

Unos brazos reaccionaron a tiempo y la sujetaron fuertemente mientras la acercaban más al cuerpo de su dueño, cerrándose torno a su espalda, protegiéndola completamente y dándole una extraña sensación de seguridad. Instintivamente rodeó la cintura fuertemente sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado por el susto.

-¿¡Hinata, Te encuentras bién!- exclamo exaltado el chico bajando su rostro hacia ella con susto.

Hinata solo asintió torpemente mientras se aferraba más fuertemente al cuerpo de Gaara, enterrando su rostro en su pecho al sentir como él se ponía de pié y la ayudaba a sentarse sobre su cama, aunque en ningún momento se atrevió a soltarlo por lo cual este tomó sus manos y las separó con suma suavidad de su cintura, permitiendo que los ojos perlados de esta se reflejaran en los aguamarina de él.

-Todo estará bien, siempre estaré contigo para protegerte. –musitó Gaara suavemente, encontrando su rostro cerca del de ella quien lo observó pasmada.- Te dije que me importas y mucho.

Las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron mientras asentía apenas con la cabeza, torpemente.

-G-Gracias po-por e-eso…

-Supongo que incluso cuando vuelvas a tu casa tendré la necesidad de protegerte.- agregó él con una leve sonrisa maligna.

-Iie.- lo interrumpió Hinata bruscamente y con rapidez a lo cual Gaara borró su sonrisa.- Mi padre… yo… yo le ju-juré que nunca más vo-volvería a di-dirigirte la palabra… s-si se entera d-de esto, él po-podría…

Hinata bajó un poco la mirada sin atreverse a continuar con su explicación… ¿Pues qué podría hacer…? Castigarla de por vida por desobediente y traidora a su palabra… podría incluso cumplir con su amenaza y enviarla a la familia secundaria por toda la eternidad…

Gaara entornó su mirada y se mantuvo observándola un eterno instante antes de volver a rodearla con sus brazos y acercarla a su pecho, volviendo a sentir esas ancias de protegerla a toda costa, de todo y de todos quienes quisieran hacerle daño… no iba a permitirlo… nunca iba a dejar que lo separaran de ella… de su razón para vivir…

-No quiero darte problemas.- se excusó.- Pero tampoco puedo alejarme de ti para siempre… solo prometo estar ahí para cuando me necesites.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, sintiendo una gran exaltación en su interior por aquella jugosa noticia y aquel gran secreto que tenía ahora en su poder… Sonrió malignamente… ¿Qué hacer primero… Contarselo al señor Orochimaru o…?

Dosu había asistido a aquel hospital principalmente para darles un comunicado a sus dos compañeros los cuales habían sido derrotados en combate, aunque al oir las voces que flotaban a travez de la puerta semi abierta por la cual Gaara, su aliado de la arena, había entrado, no pudo evitar acercarse a echar un vistazo.

Lo mejor sería primero divertirse un poco… Estaba seguro que esa mocosa había sido aquella "distraccion" que el señor Orochimaru había mencionado que Gaara tenía en su anterior reunión y, si no se liquidaba pronto, podría traer problemas en el rendimiento de la misión… Aunque parecía que despues de un par de días ese asunto se había olvidado cuando habían notado que Gaara estaba normal otra vez…

Pero ahora… ahora tal vez volvería a dejar la misión como tema secundario… y él era el poseedor de ese poder para evitarlo… y lo utilizaría para complacer los pedidos de su amo y señor…

Sus pies lo llevaron rápidamente frente a una gran mansión cerca de una de las calles principales de Konoha. Tocó varias veces la puerta la cual fue abierta por un muchacho conocido, uno de los que había peleado en las eliminatorias contra la chica que le interesaba ahora a Gaara.

-Neji Hyuga… ¿No es así?- preguntó con aquella voz rasposa y siniestra.

El aludido arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué quiere un Shinobi del sonido en la mansión Hyuga?- bramó este con desprecio mientras se disponía a cerrar la puerta con estrépito.- Mejor lárgate antes de que te eche a patadas.

Dosu estiró uno de sus brazos y frenó la acción del chico con suma rapidez y casi sin ningún esfuerzo.

-La chica con la que peleaste en las eliminatorias… -comentó entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos.

-Hinata-Sama.- respondió él suspicaz.- ¿Qué hay de ella?

El Shinobi del sonido sonrió levemente.

-Pues… necesitaba hablar con su padre… si no resulta demaciados problemas ese hecho…

Neji pareció meditarlo unos instantes antes de responder.

-¿Qué quieres decirle?

-Pues… un asunto que seguramente le interesara mucho… Tengo entendido que para los Hyuga el honor y la obediencia es muy importante… solo quiero notificarle al señor Hyuga ciertas cosas que se sobre su hija…

El chico de ojos perlados, al igual que su prima, y de cabello largo y castaño volvió a fruncir el seño sin permanecer de acuerdo a que un extraño entrara en la casa, y mucho menos alguien que no pertenecía a esa aldea.

-Ya te lo he dicho, mejor larga…

-Neji, déjalo pasar.

El aludido volteó rápidamente hacia la persona que se encontraba a su lado, la réplica exacta de su difunto padre, Hizashi Hyuga, su hermano gemelo, padre de Hinata y líder del clan Hyuga; Hiashi Hyuga.

-Dejalo pasar, Neji.- repitió el hombre seriamente.- Hace días que no se nada de Hinata, quizás sea interesante lo que tenga para decirme.

Neji separó sus labios para replicar aunque luego de eso decidió callarse y alejarse lo más rápido posible, a un lugar lejos del líder de la detestable rama principal de los Hyuga.

**Continuará**

**

* * *

**

Hola! Primero que todo, quiero agradecer profundamente a los reviews del capitulo anterior... :3 fueron muy buenos de verdad, y como agradecimiento voy a responder a cada uno de los que me hicieron:

-GaaHina Eternity: Respecto a las canciones de los fics, yo nunca he tenido problema con ellos... jamas se me ha borrado ningun fic ni ningun capitulo con cancion... =)

-Chetza: De verdad me impresiono mucho tu comentario n.n me alegro mucho que te halla gustado la cancion y pues la verdad no tengo palabras para agradecer ese analisis sobre el capi.

-Layill: Pues gracias la verdad :) y que bueno que t halla dejado una sonrisa n.n lo mejor de las historias románticas es esa sensacion de felicidad cuando sucede algo romántico inesperado (a mi parecer)

-Neko-Neko-Namiko: Realmente no deseo que te suicides... O.o puesto que aun no he publicado las partes mas importantes y romanticas del fic, eso fue solo una "muestra gratis"

-Poison Girl 29: Realmente agradezco ese detalle, a mi tambien me encanta describir las sensaciones de Gaara (=D) es un personaje un tanto duro pero con un lado sensible que amo y por eso lo aprecio tanto.

-Yume: Eres muy dulce en decir esas palabras... y espero no defraudarte con el transcurso del fic si es que te a encantado. :) Gracias de verdad.

Ahora, como comentario del capi... bueno... fue un poco complicado de hacer porque me faltaba mucha inspiracion u.u lamento eso, y perdonenme... el proximo prometo poner todas mis energias puesto que se biene una de las partes más importantes... En respuesta al final del capi, pensaba escribir hasta donde Hinata regresa a su hogar despues de recuperarse aunque preferí dejarlo para el proximo y perfeccionar aún más esa escena... Y claro, "Dosu" es aquel ninja del sonido que peleo con Chouji en las eliminatorias Chuunin.

Glosario:

Yokatta: Me alegro

Wakarimasen: No entiendo

Bakemono: Monstruo

Ohayou Gomenazai: Buenos dias

Eso es todo! Vuelvo a pedir reviews y prometo devolver el favor como acabo de hacerlo n.n


	23. Una segunda oportunidad

Capítulo 23: Una segunda oportunidad

-Te ves hermosa.

Apretó los labios y bajó un poco la mirada mientras sentía arder sus mejillas completamente a causa del cumplido. Acomodó nerviosamente las arrugas de su chaqueta color crema y tomó aire profundamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos tras su espalda, realmente nerviosa y a la vez, intimidada.

El chico se acercó un poco más y se paró firmemente delante de ella mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho con una expresión calmada.

-Es cierto, Hinata. Además, no tienes de que preocuparte.- aseguró él por cuatrigésima vez en esas dos semana y media en la cual no se había separado de ella excepto si es que resivía alguna visita.- Si tu padre llegara a intentar hacer algo en tu contra o si intenta mandarte a la familia secundaria, yo lo impediré.

-I-Iie.- insistió la chica frunciendo un poco el seño al volver sus ojos perlados hacia los aguamarina de Gaara.- Estos a-asuntos son pro-propios del clan, G-Gaara-Kun. No quiero que te en-entrometas… Además… s-si mi padre se-se entera que volvimos a ser a-amigos… él…

Gaara entornó un poco la mirada, con un leve tono de tristeza en ella.

-Si… "Amigos…"- repitió débilmente.

En realidad, en todo ese tiempo que había estado en aquel hospital llevando a cabo los cuidados necesarios para que Hinata se recuperara, había creido que su relación de "Amistad" se podría haber acentuado y tal vez transformado en algo de mucho más cariño entre ellos… más bien, un cariño diferente por parte de Hinata… Aunque parecía haberse equivocado un poco… Hinata no lo vería de una manera diferente a como lo vió toda su vida… a diferencia de él.

Suspiró apenas e intentó quitar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-¿Podremos seguir viéndonos aún despues de esto?- inquirió.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces antes de sumirse en un completo silencio y luego asentir finalmente.

-Buscaré la m-manera.

Gaara también asintió y la chica comenzó a caminar hacia adelante. Él esperó a que saliera y luego se dispuso a cerrar la puerta detrás aunque se quedó contemplando en silencio la habitación que Hinata estaba dejando detrás, en la cual había estado usando en aquel hospital y que ahora, una vez dada de alta despues de mas de dos semanas, dejaba atrás…

Cerró la puerta despues de rememorar un par de recuerdos de aquel lugar que no olvidaría, las palabras de aliento que le daba, como la observaba dormir cada noche… como cada mañana la veía despertar con una leve sonrisa… Caminó hasta alcanzarla y seguir su ritmo. Ella parecía sumida en sus más profundos pensamientos a lo cual Gaara se atrevió a observarla más atentamente, no podía negar cuanto la amaba y lo bella que le parecía cada aspecto de ella… cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada palabra…

Movió inquietamente su mano intentando acercarla a la de Hinata, aunque comenzó a flaquear en su intento al sentirse inseguro de lo que hacia. Hinata parpadeó varias veces saliendo de sus pensamientos sobre lo que su padre diría al verla… Sus perlados ojos se diriguieron a su amigo quien esquivaba su mirada y que encontraba sus mejillas decoloradas a rosado por una extraña razón.

Entreabrió los labios para preguntarle que le sucedía aunque prefirió callarse y bajó su vista a sus manos las cuales se encontraban a tan poca distancia por lo que acercó mucho más su mano a la de Gaara y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos rápidamente. Instantaneamente resivió la turbada mirada de su compañero, aunque no se atrevió a comentar nada, sino que volvió a esquivar un poco la mirada al momento que sujetaba fuertemente su mano a la suya.

-Tengo miedo.- Se excusó Hinata al mismo tiempo que sentía como sus mejillas también ardían.- S-Si llegara a… a pasar algo…

-No voy a permitirlo.- aseguró el chico firmemente volviendo a mirarla.

-Iie, ya te lo dije.- repitió ella.- Demo… si algo llegara a pasarme… -Hinata bajó un poco más su mirada dejando que sus tupidas pestañas cubrieran gran parte de sus ojos mientras que el color de sus mejillas tomaba su rostro inclusive.- S-Si llegara a sucederme algo… qu-quiero decir… si mi padre me integra a la fa-familia secundaria y pi-pierdo mi libertad… para servir a la primaria… qui-quiero que sepas… q-que yo… yo…

Gaara parpadeó un par de veces, aún anonadado… ¿Sería que Hinata… que ella intentaba…? Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a sujetar la mano de ella cada vez más firmemente por los nervios y la intriga que sentía en su interior…

Pero rápidamente todas aquellas sensaciones se desvanecieron cuando Hinata soltó su mano con rapidez y con suma brusquedad. Lo primero que llegó a su mente fue que había hecho demaciada preción aunque luego se dio cuenta de que no era por eso; La mirada asustada de ella estaba clavada al frente, donde se encontraban las puertas de salida del hospital de Konoha. Hinata comenzó a caminar mucho mas rápido hasta alejarse de él sin sacar sus ojos perlados de otros los cuales la calaban firmemente con la mirada.

-N-N-Neji-Niisan…

El aludido no respondió, sinó que le hizo una leve seña con la cabeza para que se marcharan antes de volver su vista a Gaara quien había permanecido en su lugar, sin moverse al ver al primo de Hinata esperándola lo cual le produjo una gran rabia… ¿Qué demonios hacía ese tipo el cual había querido matarla, en aquel lugar…? Él le devolvió aquella mirada que Neji le devolvía, pero aún más fría y resentida hasta que este le dio la espalda y se fue con Hinata detrás, la cual lo observó por sobre su hombro por ultima vez con susto, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Q-Que sucede… Neji-Niisan…?- inquirió Hinata tímidamente mientras caminaban en silencio por las calles de Konoha.- ¿P-Por qué vienes a bu-buscarme?

-Hiashi-Sama.- respondió solo, desviando apenas su mirada con cierta culpa y desprecio mesclados.- Él me envió.

-**Sooka**… -musitó ella apenas.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, en tanto Neji recordaba perfectamente la escena que había visto cuando había entrado a aquel hospital… ¿Era ese tal Sabaku no Gaara una amenaza para su hija como Hiashi lo decía…? No le parecía tan así esa situación puesto que por lo que había visto, ese tipo parecía un acesino, pero por lo que había visto en el hospital, parecía preocuparse por su prima y ella parecía tenerle mucha confianza… ¿Entonces como era posible estallar una guerra entre Konoha y la Arena si esa relación seguía creciendo…?

-Hinata… -comenzó el chico distraídamente.- ¿Qué relación tienes tu con eset tipo del desierto?

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, confundida y temerosa antes de responder.

-E-Es solo un amigo.

-Entiendo… -repuso Neji con la vista seria al frente.- Tu padre está esperádote. Dice que en cuanto llegues quiere hablar directamente contigo.

Hinata asintió, temblando de pies a cabeza al recordarlo.

-Esta bien… -suspiró.- Despues de todo, me alegro de que tu hallas sido el ganador de nuestra pelea, Neji-Niisan.

El aliudido la observó por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿A que te refieres?

Su prima sonrió ampliamente.

-Hablo de que estoy feliz que me hallas ganado en esa pelea. Eso demuestra lo fuerte que te has hecho todo este tiempo y además da a entender que la familia secundaria no es menos que la primaria.

-Hinata… Sama…

La chica paró de caminar y volvió su vista por sobre su hombro para observar como Neji posaba fijamente sus ojos en ella, lo cual le produjo escalofrío por la manera tan penetrante en la que lo hacía. Pensó en que tal vez había dicho algo indebido, aunque cuando observó a su primo entornar la mirada con resignación y continuar su caminata, lo siguió.

-No sabía que pensaba de esa manera, Hinata-Sama.- repuso levemente turbado.- Por ser la hija mayor de Hiashi-Sama creí que seguía estrictamente sus pasos…

Ella solo sonrió tímidamente a lo cual Neji suspiró con pesadez. No podía seguir ocultándole la verdad a Hinata… ni mucho menos ahora que sabía que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo la distribución de la familia Hyuga… Pero eran estrictas ordenes de Hiashi no revelarle a su prima lo ocurrido o sería castigado severamente…

Tan solo tomó aire en cuanto ambos se detuvieron frente a la mansión Hyuga en todo su explendor y al ver cómo Hinata observaba su hogar con temor, seguramente pensando con ingenuidad que su padre la reprendería solo por haber perdido una pelea con él.

-Mire, Hinata-Sama…

Ella ya había subido los escalones que daban a la puerta principal y se volteó apenas para observa a su primo por sobre su hombro con la duda presente en sus ojos.

-Dime, Neji-Niisan

-Solo… tenga cuidado.- musitó sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara por lo que le estaba ocultando tas estrictamente.

La chica solo asintió con levedad y volvió su vista al frente para luego transpasar por la puerta. Los perlados ojos de Neji la perdieron de vista al encontrar la puerta cerrada ocultándola ahora. No había otra salida… conociendo a Hiashi-Sama… a sus estrictas leyes… suspiró con pesadez pensando en una manera en la cual podría ayudar a Hinata-Sama… tenía que recurrir a alguien que pudiera calmarla o incluso defenderla de su padre…

Bien, era momento de ponerse en marcha.

* * *

-Sientate, Hinata.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que había oído al entrar en la sala de su casa. Su corazón aceleró su paso al saber lo que le esperaba por lo cual decidió obedecer y sentarse sobre una almohadilla en el suelo, frente a su padre y su severa mirada plateada la cual estaba calándola profundamente.

-K-**Konnichiwa**, Otoo-San.- Saludó agachando un poco la mirada, intimidada por su padre.

Hiashi permaneció en silencio un buen rato mientras su hija se dignaba a alzar un poco su vista para contemplar su expresión endurecida, tal vez mucho mas de cómo acostumbraba verla.

-Estoy al tanto de tu derrota en el examen Chuunin contra Neji.- certificó cerrando apenas sus ojos.

-¡Haamm… e-etto… Otoo-San… so-sobre eso…!- comenzó a explicar la chica aunque su padre alzó una de sus manos para callarla.

-Comprendo la magnitud del potencial de Neji y no esperaba a que ganaras contra él siendo incluso inferior a tu hermana Hanabi, por eso no tienes que preocuparte.

Ella asintió apenas sintiendo como una estaca era deslizada suavemente por su piel hasta acercarse a su corazón. Las duras palabras de su padre recordándole lo débil que era jamás le había hecho mucha gracia y además la hacía sentirse realmente débil e inservible… y quizás eso era realmente.

Intentó seguir replicando aunque ya no encontraba palabras que emplear. Su padre cruzó sus brazos detrás de su espalda y le hechó una mirada al jardín trasero.

-Además, tienes terminantemente prohibido el salir de esta casa.

La chica alzó rápidamente la vista, asustada y con el corazón latiendo en su pecho con fuerza… ¿Pero… que es lo que…?

-¿N-**nande**… O-Otoo-s…?- comenzó a preguntar.

Hiashi solo volvió sus ojos perlados a su hija con dureza.

-Me he enterado que has desobedecido mis ordenes. Las estrictas ordenes que te di cuando eras niña.- explicó con su fría voz.- Te había hecho jurar que no volverias a hablar con nadie sobre lo que sucedió en Suna, y que ni siquiera tuvieras contacto con alguien de allá, menos con ese Sabaku no Gaara.

La sangre de Hinata se heló en cuanto pudo ser capaz de digerir y comprender las palabras de su padre. Su rostro palideció y surgió de su pecho una sensación de desesperación infinita… ¿Cómo es que su padre se había enterado tal cosa… Quién se lo había contado…?

-D-D-De-Demo… -comenzó a balbucear, incapaz de hablar por su garganta seca.- Yo-Yo solo… no-no…

-¿Vas a negármelo, Hinata?

Hiashi arqueó una ceja y su voz se volvió gutural, casi amenazante que produjo que su hija se estremeciera de temor hacia él... ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora… qué haría su padre ahora que sabía que…?

Pensó en Gaara un eterno instante mientras agachaba la mirada, incapaz de negar algo que era verdad… ¿Qué pensaría él al respecto…? ¿Qué haría cuando supiera que su padre ya sabía que había roto su promesa… cuando se enterara que…? Lo que fuera que su padre llegara a hacer con ella y con su vida… No tenía duda alguna que la mandaría a la familia secundaria ese mismo dia.

-Escuchame, Hinata.- Volvió a llamarla su padre acercándose lentamente hacia ella, paso por paso.- Te hablé perfectamente de este tema ya. Me juraste que no desobedecerías… ¿Y que tengo ante mis ojos? ¡Acabo de enterarme que estabas viéndote con esa asquerosa rata del decierto…! ¿Sabes lo que significa eso para mí? ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando escuché de voces agenas que estabas a solas con el mismo engendro que una vez había intentado matarte? ¡CON EL MISMO HIJO DEL MALDITO Y TRAIDOR DEL EX KAZEKAGUE!

Al terminar de hablar ya estaba frente a ella, con la cólera reflejada en su rostro pálido antes de alzar una de sus manos y abofetear a su hija con todo el desprecio y la rabia que sentía por sus actos en aquel momento, por todo lo que había oído de labios agenos testigos de la poca cosa que era su hija; De lo traidora y desobediente que era.

El rostro de Hinata fue volteado con brusquedad rápidamente dejando un punzante dolor y ardor en su mejilla derecha. Sus ojos se abrieron más, desorbitados por el susto mezclado con todas sus sensaciones anteriores… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que su padre supiera que ella y Gaara habían vuelto a verse?

Nadie en la aldea conocía su relación con él desde niños, ni tampoco solían estar juntos frente a los demás exceptuando un par de veces, solo que nunca habían levantado sospechas de su amistad a escepcion de cuando Gaara la salvo en la pelea contra Neji… Pero despues de eso… ¿Y como sabía su padre que se veían a solas…?

-No puedo creer eso de ti, Hinata.- rugió su padre realmente enfurecido con ella.- Una traidora a su palabra como tú debe estar en la familia secundaria sin dudas.

La chica entornó un poco sus ojos al comprender las palabras de su padre, tal y como lo esperaba. Llevó sus dedos a su mejilla dolorida y se enderezó un poco, decidida a hacerle frente al hombre frente a ella y defender sus derechos, a explicarle lo que sucedía y lo que él no quería comprender.

-Gaara-Kun es una b-buena persona.- contradijo observandolo fijamente.- El nunca m-me haría daño.

Hiashi alzó la barbilla con desprecio.

-Por eso es que andas viéndote a solas con él y quien sabe lo que hacen juntos.

Su hija abrió un poco más sus ojos mientras sentía como su rostro ardía por completo presa de la vergüenza que la atacaba en aquellos momentos. Bajó un poco su mirada sintiéndose culpable… ¿Pero culpable de que…? Ella y Gaara solo se dedicaban a hablar y generalmente él había desarrollado la costumbre de rodearla con sus brazos siempre que ella se sentía mal o flaqueaba en algún sentido… ¿Eso estaba mal, era tan grave…?

-Te mandaría ahora mismo a la familia secundaria por traicionar tu palabra…

La chica entreabrió un poco sus labios al procesar las palabras de su padre las cuales hablaban del temor que ella siempre había sufrido… Bajó un poco su mirada sin atreverse a replicar… porque… ¿De qué servía ya…?

-Pero no lo haré.- sentenció su padre con dureza.- Eres mi hija mayor y te daré una segunda oportunidad, Hinata. Si vuelves a desobedecer mi palabra no volveras a formar parte de la familia primaria nunca más en tu vida.

Hinata asintió apenas sintiendo un denso nudo en su estómago e intentando retener las ganas de llorar por su desdichada mala suerte… Aún se preguntaba quien había sido capaz de decirle a su padre aquello… ¿Quién pudo haber tenido tan poco corazón…?

Hiashi tomó bruscamente a su hija del brazo y la levantó del suelo rápidamente.

-¡O-Otoo-san m-me haces daño!- exclamó ella intentando safarse al sentir los dedos fuertemente clavados en su piel.

-Permanecerás encerrada en tu habitación y solo saldrás para comer e ir al baño hasta que los exámenes acaben y tu "amigo" se halla marchado de esta aldea.-gruñó Hiashi.- De lo contrario no tendre compasión de que abandones la familia principal, Hinata.

Dicho esto la arrastró hacia su habitación con forcegeos por parte de su hija para safarce, aunque no le fue posible comparar su escasa fuerza con la de su padre que la arrojó dentro de su respectivo cuarto y cerró la puerta tras sí con llave.

Ella permaneció aún parada en su sitio, con una de sus manos sobre su brazo ahora rojo por la preción que había resivido y con su vista clavada en la puerta, sin ser capaz siquiera de moverse un centímetro por el shock y el terror que sentía.

Pero no fue incapaz de resbalar lentamente hacia el suelo de su habitación completamente a oscuras ya a esas horas de la noche. La opresión que sentía en su pecho no le fue posible resistir y cubrió su cara con ambas manos antes de comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente, mordiéndose por dentro para no gritar… ¿Por qué era tan injusto…?

Estaba segura que Gaara no la perdonaría por eso… la historia se estaba repitiendo tal cual había sucedido seis años atrás…

Seis años atrás… Separó apenas sus manos de sus ojos los cuales se clavaron en uno de los cajones de su armario. Se puso de pié temblorosa y caminó hacia él, lo abrió, revolvió un poco hasta el fondo y encontró allí un viejo oso de peluche amarronado que aún permanecía intacto.

Lo observó un eterno instante. Desde que había vuelto de Suna lo había ocultado para que nadie lo descubriera… lo había cuidado y amado todo aquel tiempo…

"_-Él ha sido mi unico amigo desde que era muy pequeño.- contó Gaara atropellando las palabras para poder finalizar su perorata con más rapidez teniendo entre sus manos al pequeño peluche que lo había acompañado en las buenas y malas, su juguete favorito, el cual ahora iba a pertenecer a su mejor amiga, Hinata.- Ha vivido mucho conmigo, por eso quiero que sea tuyo."_

Llevó el pequeño osito de Gaara a su pecho y lo presionó con fuerza intentando extraer de su cuerpo aquel ahogo que sentía, aquella tristeza infinita que no la dejaría en paz…

Extrañamente era capaz de volver a ver aquellos ojos aguamarina observándola… Se imaginaba que sería otra vez con odio, a punto de llamarla otra vez una traidora por no haber puesto suficiente voluntad como para poder seguir manteniendo en pie su amistad…

-Lo único que quería era permanecer contigo.- musitó entre gemidos leves sientiendose completamente inservible y al mismo tiempo, una traidora otra vez mientras observaba con una infinita culpa aquel resplandor aguamarina, producto solo de su imaginación.

-Nunca te dejaré, Hinata.

Ella abrió más sus ojos rápidamente, asustada. Al instante comprendió que aquellos ojos aguamarina eran reales y la observaban con cierta pena mientras se acercaban más hacia ella hasta dejar al descubierto el portador de los ojos brillantes.

No pudo ser capaz de entornar su mirada con una profunda culpa.

-G-Gaara-K-K-Kun… -susurró apenas.

El chico solo sonrió apenas y volvió a dar un par de pasos hacia ella a lo cual estiró una de sus manos para que ella se pusiera de pié nuevamente a lo que obedeció al instante, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara sin sentir culpa, sin sentirse confundida por lo que sucedía… porque… ¿Qué hacer…? ¿Seguir las ordenes de su padre… o lo que creía que era lo correcto…?

-Veo que aun tienes ese peluche.- comentó con un divertido tono acariciando las orejas de su antiguo y único mejor amigo.- Nunca me equivoqué en decidir dártelo entonces.

Hinata no respondió nada, sino que comenzó a respirar lenta pero profundamente para no seguir llorando frente a él… ¿Y ahora que hacer…? ¿Decirle la verdad o…? ¿Terminar con su amistad por las buenas…?

Pensar en eso la hizo sentirse peor por lo cual cerró sus ojos con fuerza sintiéndose pequeña e ingenua a la vez. No pudo evitar que gruesas lágrimas calleran por sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras sujetaba el peluche mas fuertemente contra su pecho.

Gaara entreabrió un poco sus labios pensando en añadir algo pero no encontró las palabras para hacerlo. Solo suspiró apenas comprendiendo la gravedad del problema que se había presentado… Había sido avisado por Neji de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y había sido capaz de oir casi la mitad de la discusión entre Hinata y el ogro de su padre.

Volvió a oírla gimotear. Definitivamente no podía oírla llorar… ¿Cuántas veces lo había oído…? No podía soportarlo… Solo dio un paso más hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos como acostumbraba hacer normalmente, aunque esta vez Hinata no correspondió a su abraso, sino que permaneció tiesa y alzó apenas sus ojos a los de él.

-Yo… -comenzó a hablar.

-No sabía la vida difícil que llevabas.- la interrumpió Gaara posando una de sus manos sobre su coronilla y acariciando sus cabellos negros azulados.- Lamento haberte llamado una traidora, Mi dulce Hinata.

La chica entreabrió apenas los labios pero luego los cerró sin ser capaz de decir ni una palabra… Definitivamente no podía separarse de Gaara. Había descubierto que en aquel tiempo había desarrollado una especie de atracción hacia él, algo que le impedía no extrañarlo cuando se separaba de su lado, algo que no le permitiría estar mucho tiempo lejos de él.

Hinata pronunció su nombre devilmente mientras entornaba sus ojos plateados, la abrazó más fuertemente para hacerla sentir a salvo, que no estaba sola en aquello y que lo tendría a su lado para siempre. Pareció hacérselo entender puesto que ella rodeó también su espalda con sus pequeños brazos y enterró su rostro en su pecho para llorar desconsoladamente como nunca la había visto hacerlo, casi con desesperación.

-¿Deberiamos dejar de vernos?- preguntó sintiendo un leve nudo en su estómago al rememorar las palabras del padre de su amiga.

Ella negó violentamente con la cabeza mientras clavaba sus dedos en su espalda, como intentando fusionar su cuerpo con el suyo para no separarse de él jamás.

-D-**Douzo** … Gaara-Kun… -Gimoteó ella alzando otra vez sus ojos brillosos hacia los suyos.- Q-Quedate c-c-conmigo…

Él asintió sin pensarlo siquiera mientras posaba un pequeño beso entre los cabellos de ella.

* * *

**Continuará**

Hola! Lamento la tardanza por subir el capi, pero tube problemas en la semana para escribir, ademas de falta de tiempo y de inspiracion... u.u

Me alegro muchisimo de que el capitulo anterior les halla gustado y les agradezco sinceramente sus reviews :) Y pues si, a lo que algunos de ellos decian, Neji si tubo algo que ver en esto... si no quedo muy claro lo que sucedió; Neji odiaba a toda la familia secundaria aunque con la pequeña charla que tubo con Hinata se dió cuenta d que ella no pensaba igual q su padre y se apiadó un poco de ella (No, no esta enamorado de ella... aunque la escena halla parecido un NejiHina, bueno, eso me pareció a mi...), por eso comenzó a sentir culpa y cuando su prima entro en la casa, fue directamente a hablar con Gaara para que intentara arreglar las cosas... Bueno, de igual manera lo aclararé mejor en el proximo capi...

Espero que este capi les halla gustado y faltan solo dos capis para una de mis escenas favoritas :D

Glosario:

SooKa: Entiendo

Konnichiwa: Buenos dias

Nande?: Por que?

Douzo: Por favor

Eso es todo por ahora, ah, y les pido que si tienen un poco de tiempo, visiten esta pagina: ( .com/gallery ) en donde he hecho un par o dos de Fanfics sobre el fic y otros alternos. Asi pueden decirme que les parece, aunque tengo una "Advertencia"; Algunos de los dibujos pueden adelantar bastante del fic, lo que me parece un cuchillo de doble filo pero si estan dispuestas a chequearlo no habra problema alguno. ESo si, los comentarios que agregue estan en ingles pero bien pueden ser traducidos por Google :)

Gracias! Y nos vemos pronto!


	24. La venganza de Gaara

Capitulo 24: La venganza de Gaara

-Que hermosa luna llena.- murmuró entre sueños casi.

-¿Tu crees?

Ella asintió mientras era examinada por sus ojos aguamarina entre la oscuridad de la noche, solo alumbrados por las tenues luces de las estrellas, y la gran luna. Su cabello negro azulado brillaba más que nunca en aquella oscuridad y mucho más lo eran sus ojos perlados e inigualables los cuales él alababa como si no tuvieran ni siquiera comparación.

Ya habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde que había ocurrido ese pequeño accidente entre Hiashi Hyuga y su Hinata. Aquella noche no la había dejado sola, le había hecho innumerables promesas que pensaba cumplir para hacerla sentir mejor hasta que ella finalmente había caído dormida entre sus brazos durante toda la noche.

Posteriormente, había ido a visitar a la chica Hyuga cada noche en secreto al momento que ella dejaba un clon de ella misma durmiendo en su cama y luego de eso, ambos se escapaban juntos por la noche a admirar la luna y las estrellas, con o sin lluvia…

"_-Hommm… -se quejó levemente la chica al observar la lluvia densa que había comenzado a caer sobre sus cabezas._

_-No has traído paraguas.- murmuró apenas Gaara sonriendo levemente y dejando que las gotas de lluvia refrescaran su cuerpo, cayendo lentamente por cada esquina de su piel y la de ella._

_Hinata negó apenas con la cabeza a lo que el chico suspiró apenas y se acercó más a ella para posar una de sus manos sobre la mejilla mojada de la chica y acercar su rostro más contra el suyo y observarla de cerca con sus penetrantes ojos claros los cuales fueron reflejados en los perlados de ella, llenos de confusión al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo intenso._

_-Seré tu salvador el día de hoy, mi hermosa dama en apuros...- musitó apenas llevando su mano hacia el mentón de ella y posando un corto beso sobre su mejilla a lo que Hinata permaneció completamente de piedra por ello._

_Luego de eso reveló con su mano libre que había llevado escondido un pequeño paraguas todo el tiempo. La chica, aún aturdida, sonrió ingenuamente y, a la vez que Gaara se separaba de ella y abría el artefacto para colocarlo sobre ellos, posó suavemente sus dedos sobre su mejilla la cual había sido besada._

_-Tendrás que acercarte un poco más.- recomendó Gaara rodeando la cintura de su compañera con su mano y atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo para que ella permaneciera bajo el paraguas junto a él. _

_Hinata rodeó rápidamente el pecho de Gaara con sus manos temblorosas y posó su cabeza sobre su hombro, dejándose llevar por el dulce sonido de la lluvia caer y quedándose completamente dormida, pero con una sensación de extrema felicidad demostrada en su sonrisa."_

Definitivamente esos habían sido los días más maravillosos que había vivido en toda su vida...

Hinata bostezó profundamente y su compañero la observó otra vez, ahora fuera de sus pensamientos, preocupado.

-Deberías ir a tu casa ya.- sugirió con un leve tono de desaliento.

Ella le devolvió la misma mirada de tristeza.

-No aún.- repuso bajando un poco su mirada con timidez.- A-Aún quiero pasar más tiempo… contigo, G-Gaara-Kun.

El chico suspiró y tomó la mano de su amiga la cual permanecía a su lado, amarrando fuertemente sus dedos con los suyos al mismo tiempo que la observaba profundamente sin ser capaz siquiera de decir una palabra. Hinata le devolvió unos segundos la mirada antes de volver a bajarla, completamente consternada.

-Me preocupo por ti, Hinata.- le recordó alzando el rostro de ella con su mano libre.- Eres lo único que me importa en esta vida que tengo.

-¿P-Por qué t-te importo… tanto…?- musitó observándolo apenas.

Gaara parpadeó un par de veces antes de suspirar y desviar sus claros ojos de ella, intentando resistirse a responderle ¿Cuántas veces había tenido esa oportunidad… y la había desperdiciado…? Pero algo le impedía decírselo, algo que lo hacía sentirse inseguro sobre la reacción o la respuesta de Hinata… había algo que no terminaba de cerrar en su mente…

-Es solo que… -comenzó, irguiéndose un poco mas, apartándose de ella.- Me importa tu salud, es todo.

Hinata solo sonrió apenas, alejándose también y comenzando a juguetear con sus pulgares al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmar los latidos incesantes de su acelerado corazón. Siempre que Gaara se acercaba demasiado a ella, o cuando sentía el contacto de su piel con la suya, no podía evitar sentirse incómoda e intimidada… tal vez de una manera mucho más intensa y periódica que con su amado Naruto.

-¿No has vuelto a tener esos ataques de tos?- inquirió Gaara distraídamente mientras sus ojos se dirigían a la infinidad de estrellas en el cielo.

-Muy r-raramente.- respondió Hinata observándolo apenas.- Ya estoy… m-mejorando de a p-poco.

Gaara asintió aliviado, y luego de que Hinata volviera su atención a la brillante luna llena sobre sus cabezas la cual era la única fuente de su iluminación, aprovechó el momento para deslizarse y acercarse a su lado silenciosamente y rodear el pecho de ella con sus brazos, tirando de su pequeño cuerpo para que recostara su espalda sobre su pecho mientras que él posando su mejilla sobre la coronilla de ella la cual dio un leve respingo, sorprendida por su acto.

-No te preocupes, vas a mejorar. –susurró presionándola más contra su pecho a lo que Hinata solo asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza, sintiendo una ola de calor invadiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

La chica no objetó nada y permaneció con su vista clavada al frente, sin atreverse siquiera a mover ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo. Mientras los segundos transcurrían lentos, se permitió calmarse ante algo que no resultaba nuevo y cerró los ojos al momento en el cual había comenzado a escuchar los latidos de un corazón ajeno que bien no estaban muy desacordes con el de ella misma.

-En dos días comienzan otra v-vez los exámenes… - recordó Hinata mientras se permitía recostar la cabeza sobre el pecho de Gaara.

-Ha… si, lo se… -murmuró débilmente rememorando los acontecimientos que su hermano mayor le había relatado.- Tengo que luchar contra el Uchiha…

Hinata se estremeció levemente.

-T-Ten cuidado… -le recordó rememorando el frío carácter de aquel chico el cual no sabia como, llamaba la atención de varias de las kunoichis de la aldea.- É-él es muy fuerte…

Gaara sonrió apenas.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?

Repitió las palabras de la chica la cual la sintió estremecerse levemente, tardando mucho en contestar.

-B-Bueno… yo solo… q-quiero que estés bien…

El chico asintió. Otra vez enredado en sus pensamientos, en sus problemas y sus vacilaciones las cuales lo torturaban una y otra vez… preguntándose inconstantemente… ¿Qué sentía ella al respecto, hacia él…? Su mente no podía dejar de torturarse con aquellos pensamientos, con aquellas dos rutas que podrían decidirse si confesaba sus sentimientos…

Suspiró y enterró su rostro en la negra cabellera de Hinata quien no se movió ni un centímetro, aspiró su dulce aroma y volvió a sentir una interminable paz en su ser. Entreabrió un poco sus ojos aguamarina mientras sonreía calmadamente como siempre que estaba a su lado… Hinata era la única que podía hacerlo olvidar de todos aquellos sentimientos asesinos que recorrían a cada segundo sus venas.

Pasados unos largos minutos, despertó de su ensueño al darse cuenta de que los pájaros habían comenzado a cantar… dentro de pocos minutos iba a amanecer. Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en su Hinata la cual comprendió que se había quedado profundamente dormida sin atreverse ni siquiera a moverse o a hablar mucho, solo había aferrado con fuerza una de sus manos al momento que su rostro exhibía una pacífica sensación de paz.

¿Acaso aquella paz se sentiría al dormir? Se preguntaba lo mismo siempre que observaba dormir a alguien, aunque la expresión de ella era diferente… era como si en su interior incluso mezclara una dulzura que se podía apreciar y sentir claramente.

Besó su coronilla y suavemente la alzó en brazos para llevarla rápidamente a su habitación, otra vez donde la recostó con suavidad en su cama una vez desaparecido el clon de de ella. Luego de eso suspiró con pesadez y volvió su vista al resto de la habitación, observando detenidamente cada detalle que pudiera parecer raro aunque, como siempre, no encontró nada.

En cambio sus ojos claros se detuvieron en un cuaderno pequeño que reposaba sobre el escritorio de Hinata, uno que no había visto con anterioridad. Caminó hasta él y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, no era nada fuera de lo común aunque le llamó mucho la atención que, al hojearlo, encontrara líneas y líneas de palabras escritas por Hinata en una letra muy pequeña y no muy legible, mucho menos con tanta oscuridad.

Pero su atención se detuvo en una de las hojas del final de ese cuaderno, en donde la letra era mucho más grande y legible que las demás. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más por la sorpresa al leer las pocas letras escritas allí que hicieron que su corazón acelerara su ritmo cardiaco.

Un perfectamente dibujado corazón rodeaba un nombre escrito con suma prolijidad, con un completo cariño, con una leve frase resaltando debajo;

"_**Kimi no koto istumademo watashino no kokoro Kinen**_"

Sus dedos sudorosos sujetaron el trozo de hoja y lo arrancaron con fuerza del resto. Presionó sus dientes uno contra otro con fuerza mientras sentía como sus miembros temblaban de confusión e inclusive de contenida rabia…

-Uzumaki… -brotó el nombre de sus labios tras leer el nombre por undécima vez, grabado a fuego en sus pupilas aguamarina.

¿Qué no había quedado en claro? Amaba a esa chica que ahora descansaba pacíficamente, estaba irremediablemente loco por ella… siempre había sentido algo especial, una atracción que nunca había sido capaz de describir… y cuando ya había encontrado las palabras adecuadas… cuando ya se había dado cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba… alguien más se la había arrebatado.

Arrugó el trozo de papel dentro de su mano hasta convertirlo en una pelota y guardarlo con brusquedad entre sus ropas. Le hecho un último vistazo a Hinata la cual dormía ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo con su propio cuerpo, con esa sensación de desear el derramamiento de una sangre que no le pertenecía pero que amaba sentir.

Tanto tiempo llevando controlado aquel animal, aquel monstruo que residía dentro de su cuerpo… todo por ella… ahora las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente, ya no podía controlar la sed que crecía cada vez más… todo aquel rencor que había manifestado en tan poco tiempo lo estaba carcomiendo y destrozando, volviendo a hacerlo sentir indefenso y atacado por aquel dolor que solo residía en su corazón, peor que cualquier otro dolor físico.

Siempre había estado al tanto de que Hinata sentía algo por ese Uzumaki… pero no algo tan profundo, creía que era algo superficial… tal vez un capricho… ¿Pues quien podría amar a un idiota como él…?

Intentó resistir la tentación de sostener a Hinata por sus hombros, despertarla y gritarle en la cara una explicación, decirle tal vez lo idiota que lo había hecho sentir o tal vez incluso acabar con esa vida que lo estaba torturando tanto… pero de cualquier manera sabía que no podría hacerlo.

Le echó un último vistazo antes de salir rápidamente por la ventana y perderse en la penumbra, a un lugar vacío, uno repleto de soledad… uno en donde podría escapar y no volver jamás aunque su mente le recordó que por el momento no podría hacerlo puesto que eso supondría una baja para la misión…

Pero al diablo con la misión… no le importaba ya nada de eso…

Finalmente solo se dedicó a situarse en uno de los lugares más apartados que conocía por el momento, la torre conocida como el castillo de Kikyo. El cual atraía toda la fría brisa de la noche haciendo sonar los cascabeles que colgaban de la cola de las estatuas de peces en su terraza en donde también tenía un completo panorama de Konoha e inclusive de la misma noche, de la inmensa luna que parecía no encontrarse tan pequeña ahora.

Intento de diferentes maneras, el poder controlarse aunque no podía lograrlo del todo. Era como si inclusive la misma luz de la luna lo instara, lo incitara a dejar que aquella sangre fluya por sus venas, quemando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Lentamente comenzó a percatarse de la presencia de unos pasos acercándose a donde él se encontraba. Bajó su mirada hacia la persona que los producía, revelando la identidad de su compañero de misión, Dozu.

Instantáneamente su mente recordó a Hinata, él había sido el que lo había llevado a eso, por su culpa ahora ella sufría sus días encerrada las veinticuatro horas en aquella casa… No había visto a esa miserable rata del sonido en muchos días…

-Esto no lo esperaba.- susurró clavando su único ojo visible en él.- ¿Acaso no duermes?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- inquirió, saliendo de sus pensamientos y clavando su fría mirada en él.- ¿Ocasionar más problemas de los que ya has hecho?

-Esperaba poder derrotarte en este mismo lugar, tal vez eso me daría más oportunidad de ser yo mismo quien se enfrentara al Uchiha. Además de que conozco tu estilo de pelea, eso me da ventaja… -musitó mostrando el peligroso brazalete de su brazo.- ¿Pero que será más rápido, tu arena o mi sonido?

Gaara cerró las manos en puño firmemente, sintiendo como aquella sangre brotaba de todo su cuerpo, aquel ser que comía incluso su propia razón.

-Cuando hay luna llena, "su" sangre se excita.- susurró con una maníaca sonrisa en su rostro al observar la expresión aterrada de Dozu, en aquel momento iba a pagar...

Dozu dio un paso hacia atrás en cuanto observó sus movimientos, los cuales ya casi no era consciente que llevaba a cabo. Solo fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando ya se encontraba en el suelo firme de la terraza del palacio.

Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, intentando retener aquellos instintos que lo estaban dominando. Aún no, aún no era el momento de desatar a aquella bestia de su interior otra vez… Alzó sus ojos a lo que restaba del cadáver de Dozu, los entornó apenas y se apresuró a ponerse firmemente de pié y huir de aquel lugar, alejarse de todo eso que lo estaba convirtiendo en un asesino, otra vez.

* * *

¿Por qué… por qué estaba haciendo eso? Había intentado dejar de pensar en aquello, había intentado retenerse durante toda la noche, inclusive lo que restó de la mañana pero no había sido capaz de soportarlo. Sus propios pies lo habían conducido hasta ese hospital incluso en contra de su propia voluntad…

Ahora que veía plenamente el rostro de su próxima víctima se sentía extasiado, deseoso de acabar con la vida de quien no había tenido oportunidad anteriormente… Ya no podía resistirse, las sensaciones que sentía eran cada vez más fuertes, los recuerdos de su infancia lo estaban torturando y sabía en lo más profundo que la única solución era matar a Rock Lee y a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino…

Dejó que la arena se escurriera por la cama en la cual reposaba su víctima, aunque cuando intentó aprisionarla y quitarle su vida, no pudo hacerlo puesto que su cuerpo se sentía completamente inmóvil y posteriormente sufrió de un fuerte golpe en su mejilla izquierda que lo tambaleó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sorprendido.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!

Sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a su agresor el cual lo escrutaba con una infinita rabia en su cara. Sus pupilas se dilataron al encontrarse con una de las personas que más le hubiera gustado haberse cruzado en su camino…

-Uzumaki… -musitó frotando apenas su mejilla de la cual comenzaban a desprenderse fragmentos de su armadura de arena.

-¿¡Qué tenías planeado hacerle a Lee!- le gritó con su típica y terca voz.

Gaara solo frunció apenas el seño, manteniéndose completamente neutral, ya desistiendo a controlar al Bijuu, incapaz de hacerlo al ver ante sus ojos al causante de que el monstruo en su interior arañara sus entrañas para despertar.

-Quería matarlo, porque lo quiero muerto.- musitó apenas.

Naruto pareció horrorizado ante sus palabras, e inclusivamente actuaba de manera infantil aún así.

No comprendía exactamente la razón, pero había optado por contar sus razones a Uzumaki y a su raro compañero que había estado controlando su cuerpo a través de un extraño jutsu. Poco a poco había revelado sus pensamientos e incluso su pasado a esos dos extraños produciendo que el más débil de los dos, aquel de ojos azules e intensos, comenzara a verlo con terror, horrorizado por sus palabras y flaqueando en el último momento…

…ya lo tenía en sus manos…

Sin necesidad de moverse ni un centímetro, su propia arena era la única que podía acabar la vida de ese maldito engendro, aquel parásito que invadía cada porción de su felicidad la cual había sido arrebatada…

Pero otra vez había sido interrumpido por la misma persona de la vez anterior, el mismo Sensei de Rock Lee…

"_-¿P-Por qué… por qué lo hiciste…?- Gaara volvió a mirar al Sensei intentando recuperar la cordura que había perdido al recordar aquello y al sentir aquella terrible migraña._

_-Por la misma razón que tú protegiste a Hinata.- demandó seriamente.- Deberías saber la respuesta por ti mismo… Él es un ser querido al cual aprecio."_

Gaara volvió a sentir aquel incesante dolor en su cabeza, el mismo que sentía cuando intentaba retener al Shukaku de improviso, cuando volvía a recuperar la cordura que había estado perdiendo.

Y sin mirar a nadie, salió lentamente de la habitación de ese hospital aunque, al llegar a la puerta, volteó un poco observando fijamente y con rencor al de cabello rubio.

-Es seguro que tarde o temprano los mataré.- amenazó antes de continuar su camino, dejando el hospital a sus espaldas…

Y pronto, Uzumaki sería el próximo…

**Continuará**

Hola! Primero que todo lamento lo mucho que tarde para subir el capi pero es que, primero, no tenia inspiración y, segundo, me fui muchos dias a un lugar sin una pc y no pude escribir recien hasta anoche... aunque por suerte esas pequeñas vacaciones me trajeron muy buenas y mas claras ideas para la continuación del fic... que en el proximo capitulo de vuelve muy muy interesante, de por asi decirlo es uno de los capitulos clave... si... se lo imaginan... =)

En comentario al fic, quise hacer corta la escena donde shikamaru y naruto impiden que Gaara mate a Lee... es que no deseo recapitular mucho y hacer el capi aburrido puesto que la escena puede ser vista en el anime original... Gaara se puso bastante celoso cuando vio aquella pagina del diario de Hinata en donde ella escribir cierta confesión hacia Naruto...pero quien sabe, tal vez Hinata tenga una explicacion hacia eso puesto que ultimamente sus sentimientos por el chico del Kyubi habían sido opacados por el del Bijuu.

En respuesta a las palabras de Hinata, significan esto: "Siempre estaras en mi corazón"

Bueno, no hay mucho que comentar por ahora, solo que agradezco sus reviews los cuales son mi "paga" por esto y los cuales disfruto al leer n.n muchas gracias! y tambien a las que siguen el fic desde el comienzo!

Nos vemos!

PD: En el capi anterior habia puesto una pagina que no estaba legible, era una en donde habia subido un par de dibujos de Gaara y Hinata, la pagina se llama DeviantART y mi usuario es AikoHitomi15, pueden buscarme en el buscador y en la ventana de "Newest Deviations" en el boton "Browse gallery" encontraran la galeria de imagenes... espero que les gusten puesto q no soy una gran dibujante... jee... n.n´ igual espero su critica... Saludos!


	25. Bajo la Luna

Cancion: Koe - Amano Tsukiko

Primero voy a añadir los comentarios en el comienzo... bien... mmm la cancion la elegí entre esta y otra más... pensaba poner una mas lenta, romántica y dulce por lo cual el capi estaria más posicionado en Hinata... aunque la cancion era un poco corta y no bastaba para cubrir todo lo que escribi... u.u (Pero no importa, ya la añadire a otro capi cuando encuentre oportunidad...) por eso elegi esta que me por su melodía rápida y lenta a la vez, algo frenética y apasionada me recordó a Gaara y bueno... boilá... Espero que esta sea de su agrado... Si... esta esta en Japones...

Ultimamento no uso muchos bocabularios japoneses, es verdad pero es que cada vez los personajes ya andan menos con rodeos...

Yamero: Detente

Bakemono: Monstruo

Gracias por sus reviews anteriores y de verdad agradezco el que hallan tolerado mi ausencia y les hallan gustado los fanarts de esa pagina que envie en el capi anterior =) arigato!

Espero no haber aburrido con este comentario... y se que querran aniquilarme por el final pero no se preocupen... estare otra vez de regreso con mas capitulos puesto que ya hemos superado la mitad... (Si, el fic se hizo muy largo... T.T Gomen!) Y no se preocupen, habra más escenas románticas, mucho mas que solo esta... Recuerden que Gaara en el fondo es un ser profundo y apasionado...

Bueno, ya fuera de entretener y dejar que disfruten del capi... Aqui esta su gran pedido desde que este fic comenzó...

* * *

...Capítulo 25...

-Bajo la Luna-

-(Undermoon)-

Hojeó por undécima vez las páginas del diario, de punta a punta, una y otra vez… nada, no había nada sobre esa hoja de papel.

Hinata frunció el seño mas bruscamente sin atreverse a pensar que había ocurrido puesto que si lo hacía, sentía como si una fuerte y grande mano le estrujara el estómago dándole como acompañamiento una intensa ola de calor.

La noche anterior había estado leyendo su antiguo diario de años atrás, de cuando recién había comenzado a sentir amor por su querido Naruto. Releer esas tontas páginas le habían producido vergüenza e incluso algunas sonrisitas ingenuas pero tan solo eran recuerdos y ya…

Pero lo último que recordaba es que había dejado su diario descuidadamente sobre su escritorio en cuanto se había percatado de la llegada de Gaara la noche anterior… y nadie había entrado a su habitación esa mañana… excepto…

Cerró el diario con brusquedad y lo escondió debajo de su almohada, muerta de vergüenza al imaginarse ciertas respuestas a la desaparición de una de las páginas más importantes y reveladoras de ese diario… ¿Y que podría haber pasado si Gaara la había arrancado del resto? ¿Qué significaría ese trozo de papel para él…? ¿Acaso se lo enseñaría a alguien…? ¿Al propio Naruto…?

-No… él no es así… -susurró para sí misma suspirando apenas y sonriendo.- Tal vez son imaginaciones mías y la página habrá sido desprendida sola… Al menos quiero pensar en eso…

Observó detenidamente su reloj sobre su mesita de noche, marcando exactamente las ocho en punto; Tiempo en el cual el sol ya casi había caído por completo bajo el horizonte dando por comienzo la iniciación de su fantasía…

Dentro de pocos instantes volvería a ver al dueño de esos ojos aguamarina que tanto la hacían fantasear, que tanto apreciaba…

Se ruborizó apenas y esperó a que los minutos pasaran recostada en su cama, observando la nada felizmente como nunca en su vida… puesto que todo ese mes que había pasado encerrada bajo el techo de su casa había recibido su compañía… aunque ese tormento terminaría a la mañana siguiente… cuando el examen terminara…

Pero lentamente fue sintiendo un vacío en su interior y su sonrisa se borró. Cuando los exámenes terminaran, Gaara debería marcharse para siempre de esa aldea… Sintió como su corazón aceleraba sus latidos, con miedo y espanto… Intentó resistir la sensación de ahogo al recordar eso… ¿Y si esa era su última noche juntos…?

Se sentó en su cama y observó su ventana semi abierta por donde la suave brisa de la noche llegaba a su habitación. Debería encontrar una manera de poder hablar con Gaara y preguntarle una simple manera de que pudiera encontrar una salida, de que esos sueños dulces que vivía no se acabaran… no de esa manera…

**Tatoeba umi no soko de anata ga ikiteru no nara (**Si vivieses en las profundidades del océano)

Los minutos que pasó esperando a la llegada de Gaara se convirtieron lentamente en horas. Ya pasada la medianoche se sentó en su cama y observó lentamente la habitación a oscuras preguntándose que era lo que estaba ocurriendo… Bajó la vista y entrelazó sus dedos nerviosamente sin atreverse a pensar en nada más, intentando resistirse a ir a por él, abrasarlo tan fuerte como su cuerpo se lo permitiría y recordarle cuanto afecto le tenía…

Un leve sonido despertó sus sentidos, sus ojos rápidamente se dirigieron a la ventana que ahora había abierto por completo para permitirle pasar, como si de esa manera pudiera hacer que llegara con menos demora.

**Watashi wa nihon no ashi wo (…**Me convertiría en pez,)

Corrió hacia la ventana y observó la oscura noche surcada de estrellas resplandecientes junto con su brillante luna, aunque no ocurrió nada ni tampoco fue capaz de detectar nada. Entornó sus perlados ojos mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza para no llorar… ¿Se habría enojado Gaara por algo…? ¿Le habría ocurrido algo…? ¿Cuál era la razón de su tardanza…? ¿Es que había ocurrido algo con esa hoja de papel… si es que era él quien la tenía…?

Una revoltosa lágrima escapó y surcó de su mejilla hacia su mentón, amagó a limpiarla rápidamente pero no pudo terminar su acción.

**kitte sakana ni narou **(…Sólo para estar contigo)

Unas manos ajenas la sujetaron por la cintura y tiraron de ella hacia atrás, haciéndola tropezar con sus propios pies aunque no tuvo tiempo a caer, sino que su espalda golpeó contra un cuerpo al mismo tiempo que unos brazos rodeaban con fuerza su pecho; Impidiéndole escapar, como si prometieran nunca más dejarla escapar de su calor.

Comenzó a forcejear e intentar soltarse de su opresor. Resultaba estúpido que hiciera eso y no intentar usar alguna ingeniosa técnica de remplazo o un clon, típicas técnicas ninjas; Aunque de cualquier manera se sentía demasiado indefensa y nada preparada como para

actuar de esa manera tan espontanea con reflejos que definitivamente no poseía.

Su opresor posó un par de dedos sobre los labios de la chica la cual aguantó la respiración mientras oía su voz resonar en su oído izquierdo al momento en el cual se percataba del peculiar y conocido aroma que su cuerpo desprendía. Lo que hizo que su corazón se calmara pero al mismo tiempo acelerara más sus ritmos… aunque esta vez de una manera un poco diferente.

**Fukami e ochiru hodo ni (**Descendería a las simas más profundas,)

-"Hinata, soy yo".- había susurrado la persona que la sostenía.

La chica suspiró intentando calmarse antes de alzar sus ojos hacia un ser de piel clara, ojos aguamarina surcados de negras ojera y cabello color sangre.

-¿Por qué h-has hecho eso, Gaara-Kun?- inquirió, ahora más calmadamente.- M-Me has asustado mucho…

Gaara en cambio no objeto nada y la soltó a duras penas. Instantáneamente sus ojos claros esquivaron los suyos con una leve pero curiosa tristeza en ellos, una pena mezclada con cierto resentimiento en su interior.

**anata ga chikadzuku no nara** (Merodearía en la oscuridad,)

Hinata se percató de aquello y estiró una de sus manos para rozar con las llenas de sus dedos la suave piel de Gaara y guiar su mentón para que sus ojos aguamarina se posaran en los perlados de ella mientras pronunciaba su nombre apenas. Sabía que algo andaba mal y lo conocía lo suficiente para estar segura de eso.

Pero en cuanto su piel hizo contacto con la de él, este la observó rápidamente con cierto recelo y con un rápido movimiento de su mano sujetó con fuerza la de ella, evitando que lo tocara, pero al mismo tiempo luchando contra el deseo de dejarla ir, de dejar de sentir su piel contra la suya.

**Hate nai yami wo samayou kage ni nattemo ii **(…como una sombra, para estar contigo)

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó él secamente.

-¿A qué t-te refieres…? -la chica arqueó las cejas sin comprender.

-Yo… -Gaara respiró fuertemente mientras fruncía mas su seño y presionaba la mano de su compañera más fuertemente.- Yo te… yo te apreciaba, Hinata… más que a nada…

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron de súbito al oír sus palabras, un poco más fuertes, directas e intimidantes que a las que estaba acostumbrada. Aunque continuó incapaz de acertar sobre lo que él estaba hablando.

**Adeyaka ni tadayou watashi no kagerou **(Nuestros recuerdos siguen fluyendo intensamente)

-¡Eras importante para mí!- le gritó soltando con brusquedad su mano y enfrentándola.- ¡Yo te di todo mi cariño para que comprendieras lo importante que eras, lo mucho que necesitaba de tu compañía…!

-¿P-Por qué estás… g-gritándome?- musitó ella, dando un paso atrás al observar la expresión alterada de Gaara, sintiendo miedo de él después de mucho tiempo.- ¿Qué… qué te s-sucede, Gaara-Kun?

Gaara solo revolvió rápidamente entre sus ropas y sacó un bollo arrugado de papel y se lo extendió a Hinata en su cara con su mirada desafiante calando la aterrada y sorprendida de ella.

-E-Esa página… -musitó recordando la página faltante de su antiguo diario.- ¿P-Por qué tu…?

**Kanawanai hibi ni oborete ita dake **(Me estaba ahogando en mi propia pena)

-¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!- grito colmado, sintiendo como su corazón se deshacía cada vez más dentro de su pecho, pedazo por pedazo, como sus sueños se derrumbaban sintiéndose menor que alguien más; Sintiendo como su felicidad se le había sido arrebatada, como alguien más ingenuo le había arrebatado su razón para vivir. -¿A pesar de todo, jamás te has dado cuenta, Hinata…? – musitó entornando la mirada a ella, dolido en lo más profundo de su alma.

La chica entreabrió apenas los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza con lentitud, incapaz de atreverse a pensar en lo que él le estaba diciendo… ¿De dónde había sacado esos sentimientos que veía en sus ojos… de donde había obtenido esa mirada dolida y rencorosa…? ¿Acaso… se sentía dolido por ese pedazo de papel viejo en donde había escrito aquellas palabras a Naruto… era eso?

**Anata wa inai **(Te has ido)

**Wakatte iru **(Lo se)

**Wakatte iru (**Lo se)

Gaara cerró las manos en puño mientras desviaba la mirada de ella, imposibilitado de dejar de ver en su mente aquellas palabras tan profundas dirigidas a Uzumaki. A Uzumaki y no a él… a él quien por tantos años la había amado en silencio… todas iban a esa persona que ignoraba que Hinata sentía algo por él… ¿Cómo es que la vida le era tan injusta… qué había hecho mal para merecer tanto desprecio por parte de la vida…? ¿Ahora cual era su razón para existir…? ¿Tenía una que valiera la pena realmente?

-¿Es cierto?- susurró más para si mismo, luego volvió a mirarla por un leve instante antes de volver a sentir aquel dolor perforando su pecho.- ¿Hinata… nunca… te has dado cuenta… que… que yo… te amo…?

**Noboru noboru taiyou ga** (El sol se alza,)

Un espejo se rompió a lo lejos, o tal vez estaba realmente cerca, aunque ella estaba tan aturdida que no había sido capaz de oírlo bien, como si sus oídos zumbaran de manera incesante o como si tuviera tan sumida en un trance que no pudo sentirlo.

**Watashi no basho wo jouka suru **(purifica mi mundo)

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho más de súbito mientras sentía un temblor invadir su cuerpo entero de pies a cabeza como si tuviera un ataque de hipotermia. Estaba terriblemente estupefacta ante aquello que había oído ni siquiera podía pensar en algo concreto, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran bloqueados.

Gaara bajó la vista algo dolido y avergonzado mientras un leve rubor corría por sus mejillas pálidas. Frunció los labios y suspiró hondamente; Bien, ya lo había dicho y no tenía nada más que ocultarse… más bien lo había hecho porque aquellas palabras habían resbalado de su boca presas del rencor y el dolor que sentía… estaba enfermo por los celos que sentía hacia Uzumaki por haberle robado su única fuente de vida, y antes de marcharse para siempre, debía decírselo… debía confesarle ese sentimiento a Hinata.

**Aoku kizamu kokuin wo **(Una tibia rafaga se lleva el tatuaje)

Alzó apenas sus ojos a ella quien parecía completamente helada. Dio un par de pasos al frente, seguido por su mirada aterrada, y la tomó por los hombros antes de clavar sus claros ojos en los de ella quien le devolvió la mirada dudosa, lenta y temblorosa.

-"G-G-Gaara…"- musitó, o al menos, eso fue lo que creyó oír de los débiles movimientos de sus labios.

**Nurui nurui kaze ga saratte yuku **(Que estaba grabado en mi mente)

Tiró de los hombros de ella, acercándola a su pecho y llevó sus manos a su espalda lentamente en un eterno recorrido donde su cuerpo sintió el contacto del de ella, segundo por segundo; Sus brazos presionaron con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata mientras la sentía tiesa en su pecho, cada centímetro de su piel junto a la suya como si fuera la última vez que lo sentiría... y tal vez lo sería…

-No esperaba que… sintieras lo mismo.- respondió secamente mientras entrecerraba un poco su mirada, completamente resignado.

**Tatoeba kono kotoba ga **(Si pudiese transmitirte)

Antes de tomar un último aliento y retractarse completamente por lo que iba a hacer, soltó a la chica a duras penas y se dirigió rápidamente a la ventana en solo un par de zancadas. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer esa noche estaba mal y que no cabían dudas de que Hinata tal vez no lo perdonara… pero no tenía otra opción… su instinto demoníaco que residía en su interior lo impulsaba a hacerlo y había creído que tal vez hablando una última vez con Hinata podría calmar a la bestia en su interior… aunque eso solo lo había incitado más a matar…

**anata ni todoku no naraba **(estas palabras…)

Alzó su mano y solo extendió sus dedos Índice y mayor para convocar el jutsu de teletransportación de arena. Antes de marcharse, observó a Hinata por sobre su hombro la cual se había volteado hacia él con lentitud, incapaz de hablar pero realmente ruborizada como un simple tomate, o tal vez más.

-Adiós, Hinata. Y perdona lo que voy a hacer…

La chica no pudo reaccionar, solo separó sus labios para decir algo que jamás salió de ellos mientras alzaba una de sus manos para detenerlo aunque Gaara no se hizo esperar y desapareció antes de que sus profundos y malditos deseos interiores lo obligaran a quedarse junto a la fuente de su veneno.

**Watashi no seitai wo toriagete **(Sacrificaria mi ser…)

En cuanto lo vio desaparecer, sus piernas perdieron la poca estabilidad que poseían y cayó al suelo. Su mente estaba dentro de un perfecto trance del cual no podía salir. Lentamente, y como si el tiempo estuviera cambiando los segundos por horas, comenzó a atar algunos cabos lentamente.

Gaara tuvo todo el tiempo aquella hoja de su diario y seguramente la noche anterior la había arrancado y se la había quedado. Lo conocía lo suficiente y sabía que el estado emocional de Gaara era muy delicado… y si sabía que ella amaba a Naruto… y si era verdad que Gaara la…

"_¿Hinata… nunca… te has dado cuenta… que… que yo… te amo…?"_

**sutetemo ii **(…con gusto)

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como una dolorosa punzada recorría su cuerpo entero desde la boca de su estómago. No podía quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza… ¿Y desde cuando él…? Entonces… la razón por la cual él se había comenzado a comportar tan atento con ella desde hacía un mes más o menos… ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de que su amistad había pasado a ser algo más…?

¿Y por qué había dicho "adiós"…? ¿Estaría él al tanto de que no volverían a verse… o estaba demasiado herido como para seguir con ella…?

Sintió una leve contracción en su pecho que pronto había humedecido sus perlados ojos. No, no quería que se separaran así… por nada del mundo dejaría que Gaara se fuera de esa manera…

"_Adiós, Hinata. Y perdona lo que voy a hacer…"_

**Azayaka na kizu wo nakushita ima wo** (Una intensa cicatriz y esta desesperación)

Y lentamente volvían a llegar a su mente las palabras que había creído escuchar en medio de su trance…

¿Pero que tenía en mente hacer…? En aquel momento él no estaba en sus mejores cabales… y no podía permitir que cometiera alguna estupidez, no iba a dejarlo ir sin más… no quería separarse de él… no otra vez…

Se puso de pié lentamente, como su cuerpo se lo permitió y sin más atravesó la ventana abierta y dejó su habitación detrás. Ya no le importaba violar las ordenes de su padre en el aquel momento, nada la detendría para encontrar y hacer razonar a Gaara…

* * *

Una mata de cabello rubio sobresalía entre la noche, era imposible no verlo a la luz de la luna que proyectaba el lago a su lado. Una escapada nocturna para entrenar antes de la gran pelea no era nada malo… pero la diferencia de aquel momento era que nunca llegaría a esa pelea…

**Nanimokamo ubau anata no ondo wo **(Tu calor sepulta mi tristeza)

Sonrió exageradamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos tras posarse en una de las ramas de los árboles mas grande de el lugar, donde podía tener un buen aseso a la vista de aquel parásito anaranjado de Uzumaki.

Dejó lentamente que aquellas sensaciones asesinas y ese deseo de sangre apoderara cada espacio de su cuerpo haciéndole perder todo atisbo de cordura. Ahora solo estaba ansioso por ver la fresca sangre carmesí de Naruto bañar ese lago tan puro… Y era una suerte que lo hubiera encontrado tan rápido.

**Motomete ita **(Ansiaba tanto esto)

**motomete ita **(Ansiaba tanto esto)

Alzó una de sus manos y guió lentamente a uno de sus halos de arena a que se acercara lo más posible a su cuerpo en movimiento. Yendo por la oscuridad, arrastrándose cual serpiente en el medio del desierto… a punto de enroscarse en uno de sus talones…

Cerró fuertemente su puño cuando se encontraba a solo un par de centímetros de Uzumaki, dejando que el halo de arena apresara su pierna y la exprimiera con una fuerza sobrehumana para que ese molesto conejillo dejara de saltar.

**Maboroshi demo **(Aunque solo sea una ilución…)

Abrió más sus ojos con sorpresa cuando se percato de que lo único a lo que su arena apresaba era un simple tronco de madera. Maldijo por lo bajo al haber perdido de vista a su presa… y no cabía duda de que él ya se había percatado de su presencia hacía segundos… El problema era… ¿En donde se escondía…?

-Hey, Oso Panda, aquí estoy.

Gaara volteó rápidamente hacia la izquierda y, como había ocurrido esa tarde, Uzumaki había vuelto a sorprenderlo y a estamparle un severo golpe en su mejilla, arrojándolo lejos de su posición. Ahora encontrándose en donde su presa había estado entrenando antes.

**Kieru kieru nukumori ga **(El calor tenue)

-Eres sigiloso.- musitó Gaara dejando que los restos de su armadura de arena cayeran al suelo.- Pronto estrangularé esas piernas para que no puedas moverte.

Naruto frunció apenas el seño, levemente aterrado por el temor que le había infundido esa tarde en su pequeña charla. Sabía que por esa razón no tendría la verdadera fuerza o las agallas suficientes para enfrentarlo y derrotarlo…

-¿Qué esperas? ¿No que eras rápido?- bramó el de ojos aguamarina volviendo a dirigir su arena hacia su enemigo la cual se arrastró con suma rapidez hacia él.

**Watashi no basho wo tsurete yuku **(…es el que me lleva)

Naruto comenzó a esquivar cada uno de sus ataques, uno tras otro y algunos de improviso. Lentamente iba gastando sus energías y su chakra usando sus inútiles clones de sombras inútiles para alcanzar un blanco con ataque a distancia y defensa perfecta al cual no podía ni siquiera tocar.

**Batsu mo nuguu sono ude ni **(Quiero dormirme…)

-Vas a sufrir el mismo dolor que yo… un dolor del corazón manifestado en tu propio cuerpo… ni siquiera el dolor de la muerte se comparará con lo que yo siento ahora por tu culpa… - musitó amenazadoramente el chico mientras preparaba uno de sus jutsus de Tsunami de arena para arrasar con él.

-¿¡D-De que me estás hablando!- gritó Naruto desesperado.- ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

**dakarenagara Nemuri ni tsukitai **(…En tus brazos compasivos)

Gaara presionó fuertemente sus dientes, unos con otros. A él ni siquiera le importaba Hinata… ni siquiera se percataba de su existencia o del amor que ella le tenía… un amor que, si fuese dirigido a él, estaría eternamente agradecido con el destino que tantas malditas desgracias le había traído… y que le seguía trayendo a pesar de los años…

Naruto logró salir casi ileso de su nuevo jutsu. Utilizó un solo un par de clones de sombras para utilizar de refuerzo para atacar juntos mientras él se resguardaba detrás, a distancia, mientras los otros dos seguían corriendo desesperada y estúpidamente hacia su blanco de frente sin percatarse de los ataques de Gaara quien alzó varias manos y los sujetó a ambos, lanzándolos violentamente contra su creador.

En cuanto sus clones chocaron contra él, Naruto fue embestido hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto mientras los clones desaparecían.

-Ahora es tu turno… -amenazó el chico de ojos claros volviendo a enviar un halo de arena tras el indefenso Shinobi que aún luchaba por recuperar sus fuerzas y ponerse de pie…

La arena volvió a arrastrarse cual víbora por el desierto al ver a su presa tan indefensa la cual lo observaba asustado al ver al causante de su muerte frente a sus ojos. Gaara sonrió más ampliamente, disfrutando el miedo de Uzumaki el cual sentía que alimentaba cada espacio de su alma y su deseo de continuar con vida ahora que sentía su corazón muerto... por ella… solo por ella…

-¡**YAMERO**, GAARA-KUN!

**Noboru noboru taiyou ga **(El sol se alza)

Sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente al oír aquella voz. Detuvo el correr de su arena hacia Naruto quien consiguió ponerse de pié a duras penas mientras sus ojos aguamarina se calaban sorprendidos al encontrarse con otros perlados como la misma luna que se encontraba sobre sus cabezas.

Hinata lo observaba con terror y coraje mezcladas de una extraña manera. Sus manos temblaron al igual que su cuerpo al verse descubierto en medio de un intento de homicidio, justo delante de sus ojos.

No podía explicarse… Ni siquiera su mente encontraba una perfecta manera de hacerlo. Por unos segundos su instinto asesino que erradicaba en su interior se extinguió dejándolo otra vez como una cascara vacía, adolorida, solo…

**Watashi no basho wo jouka suru **(Purificando mi mundo)

-¿P-P-Por qué haces… esto?- pidió explicación ella llevando ambas manos entrelazadas a su pecho.- ¿Por qué… t-te comportas como un m-m-monstruo?

Gaara entreabrió apenas sus labios aunque volvió a sentir su garganta seca. Bajó apenas su vista sintiéndose humillado y estúpido… ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón por la cual hacía aquello…? ¿Para intentar liberarse de su ahogo? ¿Para sentirse vivo de su antigua manera…? ¿Para eliminar a ese parásito del mapa…? ¿Para hacer sentir a Hinata lo que él sentía al saber que nunca la tendría…?

¿Eso era amor?

* * *

"_-Kankuro no siente verdadero amor por ella.- la interrumpió su hermano señalando con su índice su tatuado Kanji.- Kankuro no comprende lo que es el amor, el solo siente un capricho._

_-Gaara… - Los ojos de Temari relucieron por unos instantes como si observara algo maravilloso y emocionante.- ¿Ósea que… tu si… sientes verdadero amor por ella…?_

_Su hermano entreabrió apenas sus labios pero no se atrevió a responder, sino que bajó un poco la cabeza sintiéndose levemente avergonzado por sentir esos sentimientos tan cursis._

_-S-Si.- musitó después de unos eternos instantes."_

* * *

¿Eso era verdadero amor?

**Batsu mo nuguu sono ude ni **(Quiero dormirme)

Cerró sus ojos con suma fuerza reteniendo un agonioso deseo de desahogarse y demostrar debilidad… ¿Cuántos años hacía que no lloraba…? ¿No había sido cuando se había encontrado rodeado por los brazos de su hermana, tras la partida de Hinata…?

Era un tonto, un idiota por intentar matar a la persona más importante para Hinata… por intentar arruinar para siempre su felicidad… sus ganas de vivir… Eso no era amor… era un capricho, una obsesión… una maldita obsesión por ella.

-¡NARUTO-KUN!

Gaara alzó rápidamente sus ojos aún brillosos por intentar retener aquel impulso de llanto. Sus retinas apenas pudieron tener tiempo suficiente de grabar en ellas un color rubio intenso que se aproximaba a él a toda velocidad y que, con una simple patada a su pecho, lo arrojaba lejos, a varios metros haciéndolo caer dentro del profundo rio de Konoha.

**Dakarenagara Nemuritai **(En tus brazos compasivos)

Abrió su boca para pedir ayuda puesto que no podía nadar ni mucho menos usar su arena la cual era pesada e inservible una vez mojada, además de que su calabaza la cual ahora portaba arena mojada se hacía cada vez más y más pesada impulsándolo hacia las profundidades del río. Aunque por más que intentó articular apenas una sola palabra solo salieron en forma de temblorosas burbujas que se interpusieron en su visión.

* * *

-¡GAARA-KUN!- gritó Hinata al ver como su amigo caía bruscamente en el agua, medio sorprendido.

Los ojos perlados de la chica se posaron en Naruto quien estaba al borde del shock y que había caído de rodillas en la hierba, victorioso a pesar de todo.

**Kieru kieru nukumori ga **(El calor tenue)

**Watashi no basho wo tsurete yuku **(Es el que me lleva)

Se impacientó al notar que tardaba más de lo usual en volver a la superficie lo cual aceleró muchísimo más sus latidos cardiacos haciéndolos incesantes y ruidosos al retumbar en su pecho… Cerró sus puños con fuerza mientras temblaba, realmente impaciente y temerosa mientras los segundos largos pasaban lentos y agoniosos… ¿Qué podía hacer…? ¿Cómo ayudarlo…? Ni siquiera sabía nadar… no podía traerlo de nuevo a la superficie… Pero podía hacer que él lo intentara… había una manera…

Bajó su cabeza al sentirse confundida y avergonzada… Pero definitivamente no había opciones como para dejarlo morir… no podía quedarse allí parada viendo la vida de Gaara pasar por delante de sus ojos… iba a ayudarlo a salir de aquel río el cual se lo estaba tragando a precio de quedarse ella debajo aquel manto de agua si era necesario…

**Aoku kizamu kokuin wo **(Una tibia rafaga se lleva el tatuaje)

Cerró los ojos mientras alzaba su cara al cielo nocturno y volvía a abrirlos y examinar la luna redonda, perfecta y brillante la cual la observaba en cada acto y sentía como si le infundiera valor en el momento en el cual oía en su mente otra vez las dulces palabras que Gaara solía dirigirle, los tibios abrazos, las inolvidables caricias y aquella confesión que jamás se quitaría de la mente. ¿Por qué es que estaba viendo todos esos recuerdos con otros ojos ahora…? ¿Entonces ella también correspondía los sentimientos de Gaara…? ¿Sentía entonces… el mismo amor por él…?

Decidida una vez más, corrió tomando carrera hacia el río y se dejó caer dentro de él tras oír, tal vez por una última vez, los gritos de Naruto pidiéndole que no salvara a ese** Bakemono**…

…pero era a ese Bakemono al cual ahora amaba…

**Nurui nurui kaze ga saratte yuku** (Que estaba grabado en mi mente)

* * *

Abrió apenas sus ojos para observar aquella esfera plateada del otro lado del agua. Aquella brillante luna que reflejaba todo el río, bañándolo con su luz perlada y perfecta que le brindaba, en algún sentido a pocos segundos de su muerte, una infinita paz.

Sonrió a duras penas, tal vez la muerte no sea tan mala después de todo… había tenido sus lados buenos si los analizaba bien… Y lo que más se alegraba de saber era que había conocido a una persona tan amable y dulce como Hinata.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que, sin ella, la vida ya no tenía sentido y que lo aceptaba.

Ahora tal vez si la estaba amando verdaderamente…

Cerró sus ojos mientras otra leve sonrisa surcaba sus labios, sintiendo como caía lentamente en las profundidades de aquel río que lo arrastraría eternamente con él. Aunque fue incapaz de seguir sintiendo esa sensación de paz cuando holló un fuerte sonido no muy lejos de él y, al permitirse otra vez intentar ver que había sucedido, solo pudo ver un montón de revoltosas burbujas y una figura borrosa que intentaba impulsarse hacia donde él se encontraba, acercándose cada vez más y más.

Sus ojos claros se abrieron mucho mas, asustados e incapaces de creer lo que estaba viendo o lo que tal vez creía ver.

**Mushibande yuku kioku no hahen **(Los recuerdos se disipan con el tiempo)

¿Qué demonios hacía allí? ¿Acaso estaba arriesgando estúpidamente su vida… para ayudarlo…? Intentó gritarle que se fuera, tal vez herirla sin intención la ayudaría a ofenderse y dejarlo morir sin ningún cargo de conciencia de otra vida, y mucho menos la de ella; Y aunque intentó hacerlo no lo logró puesto que debajo del agua no podía oírse su voz… incluso ya no poseía aire que lo dejara articular ninguna palabra, sino que estaba ahogándose cada vez más hasta ya comenzar a marearse incluso.

Los perlados ojos de Hinata se entornaron al cruzarse con los suyos. Incluso pudo ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas pálidas los pocos segundos que restaron antes de que ella posara ambas de sus manos sobre las mejillas de él.

**Watashi wo fusagu piasu ga tarinai **(Soy como un pendiente sin su alfiler)

Durante unos momentos pareció verla dudar un poco, aunque en realidad solo estaba admirando su rostro mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa al momento que movía apenas sus labios en un par de palabras que entendió a la perfección sin saber la razón y, antes de que su mente pudiera procesar exactamente a ciencia cierta lo que había interpretado de ella…

… Hinata se acercó más a él y posó sus delicados labios sobre los suyos.

**Wasurete shimau boyakete shimau **(Olvido todo, todo se vuelve borroso)

Gaara la observó un eterno instante, incapaz de reaccionar de una manera deferente mientras sentía como Hinata cerraba fuertemente sus ojos dejando que su piel, incluso bajo el agua, se tornara carmesí al instante en el que abría sus labios y lo instaba a hacer lo mismo.

No evitó el sentir una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo, una especie de detonación, pero era algo mucho más agradable que eso. Se sentía bien y hubiera deseado que no dejara de sentirlo jamás, puesto que por primera vez encontraba que dentro de su cuerpo volvía a latir aquel órgano que creía que se encontraba muerto y que, ahora, bombeaba su sangre fuertemente. Como si esa sensación fuera realmente placentera, como si lo hiciera sentirse… vivo otra vez.

Ya no se sentía mareado, sino que volvía a sentir su pecho funcionando una vez más. Se había percatado de que Hinata era la que estaba haciendo eso posible, ella era la que estaba devolviendo el aire de sus pulmones… al precio de que ella…

**Anata no koe ga zattou ni kieru **(Tu voz se desvanece)

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y separó sus labios de los suyos y la observó a los ojos intentado evitar el gritarle por cometer semejante estupidez, aunque no pudo hacerlo y de haberlo podido, tampoco lo habría hecho.

La chica volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con cierto cansancio mientras dejaba resbalar sus dedos por sus mejillas hasta que se desprendieron de su piel y se hundía junto con su cuerpo, mucho más rápido que él al ya no poseer aire en sus pulmones.

**Mushibande yuku nukeochite yuku **(Si se rompe perderá el control)

Gaara tomó una de sus muñecas y la acercó a su pecho en donde ella se encogió sintiendo otra vez el calor de sus brazos ¿Por qué había osado en cometer tal estupidez…? Bien ahora podría tener las fuerzas suficientes como para desprenderse de su calabaza e intentar al menos llegar a la superficie… pero no podría sin ella… No iba a hacerlo sin Hinata.

Volvió a abrasarla con más fuerza mientras evitaba no pensar en lo que ocurriría luego…

Volvió a alzar sus ojos aguamarina a la superficie aún iluminada de un plateado intenso… tan lejos… Luego, resignado volvió su vista hacia Hinata y acarició su coronilla mientras esta solo le brindaba otra torpe sonrisa apagada antes de exhalar el poco aire que le había quedado, hasta marearse y desvanecerse.

**Watashi wo fusagu piasu ga tarinai **(Soy como un pendiente sin su alfiler)

Frunció el seño al borde de la preocupación y acercó más sus labios a los de ella, intentando imitar lo que Hinata había hecho anteriormente con él hasta que ya ninguno de los dos obtuvo más recursos para seguir manteniendo a pié su vida…

**Atokata mo naku wasurete shimau **(Olvido todo, nada queda)

**Anata no koe ga zattou ni Naru **(…Tu voz se desvanece)

Solo volvió a abrazarla con fuerza hasta sentir como su cuerpo perdía incluso la fuerza para seguir consiente.

…Pero al menos, aunque no lo hubiera preferido, Hinata le había dado un minuto más de vida para despedirse de ella y ahora ambos estaban juntos en aquel momento…

**Continurá**


	26. Un pedido

_Capitulo 26: Un pedido_

La oscuridad invadía cada recóndito espacio de su mente. Cada maldito recuerdo, cada segundo y cada palabra dicha.

Cuando comprendió que aún poseía el peso extra de su cuerpo observó la oscuridad mas clara seguido por un fuerte dolor que aclaró su imagen por unos momentos, un dolor que lo hizo cerrar con mucha mas fuerza sus ojos y luego abrirlos levemente, de una manera pausada para no volver a sufrir ese insoportable dolor al cual, en algún sentido, ya estaba acostumbrado a sentirlo.

Instantáneamente su vista se cruzó con otra ya conocida, una joven de grandes ojos azules pero oscuros la cual lo observaba sorprendida y algo exaltada.

-Te-mari… -musitó apenas, observando la figura de su hermana mayor cada vez más clara.- ¿Que me-pasa…?

-¡Gaara, estas despierto… que alivio… estuviste toda la noche inconsciente!- exclamó su voz, sintiéndola como si la ollera bajo el agua.

…Bajo el agua…

En aquel momento los recuerdos volvieron rápidamente a su mente, uno tras otro como si todos llegaran en un rápido rayo de luz a su cabeza, recordando cada instante y cada detalle mínimo en solo un par de segundos.

-¡HINATA!- exclamó sentándose, en lo que reconoció que era una cama, rápidamente sin importarle el entumecimiento y lo débil que estaba su cuerpo.- ¿QUÉ PASO CON HINATA?

Agregó luego alzando mucho más su tono de voz, observando temerariamente a la chica; Rogaba en su interior que estuviera bien, que se encontrara viva… de lo contario… si había quedado ahogada en aquel lugar… No… ella no…

Su hermana lo observó asustada al principio, luego tomó aire y le brindó una leve sonrisa.

-Ella está bien. Ahora esta en su casa pero creo que aún sigue inconsciente… ella ha estado mucho mas débil que tu anteriormente.

Gaara entornó su mirada y observo sus manos fuertemente apretadas en puño, los cuales estaban completamente blancos por la fuerza que empleaba. Su cuerpo se relajó cuando recordó la tierna sonrisa que ella le había brindado segundos antes de presionar sus labios contra los suyos en aquel beso que le había salvado la vida a cambio de ella arriesgar estúpidamente la suya.

-Dime… ¿Cuánto falta para el examen?- pidió más calmadamente, aunque sin atreverse a alzar la vista debido a la culpabilidad que sentía.

-Un par de horas.- musitó ella.

-Bien.

Gaara solo frunció apenas el seño y luego se quitó de encima todas las sabanas que llevaba y se puso rápidamente de pié, evitando el sentirse mareado.

Su hermana lo observó anonadada.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Tengo que hacer un pedido.- musitó observándola por sobre su hombro a través de sus ojos claros y brillantes.- No me queda demasiado tiempo ya.

* * *

En cuanto observó la claridad de sus ojos, una ancha sonrisa surcó su rostro y luego de eso intercambió rápidas miradas con su amigo y su Sensei. No se atrevieron a decir ni una palabra mientras ella se encontrara aún confundida entre el sueño, pero cuando posó sus perlados ojos en ellos con suma confusión, él comenzó a hablar pausadamente para que entendiera cada una de sus palabras.

-Que bueno que hallas despertado, Hinata.- comentó Kiba seguido por los ladridos de su mascota, recostada junto a la chica que lo observaba medio dormida.

-¿K-Kiba-Kun, Shino-K-Kun…? ¿Kurenai-se-Sensei? - susurró Hinata al haber aclarado su vista y divisar a sus amigos observándola atentamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Hinata?- preguntó su maestra acercándose más a ella y posando una mano sobre su frente para asegurarse de que ya no tenía fiebre.

La chica bajó un poco su mirada, sinceramente la cabeza le daba vueltas y no sentía la fuerza suficiente como para poder moverse mucho. Respiraba con dificultad y sentía un incesante dolor en su pecho.

Al no sentirse capaz de responder a los presentes, estos supieron interpretar su silencio.

-Lo que importa es que este bien.- agregó Shino.- Sigues con vida.

-¿C-con vida?- inquirió ella, sintiendo cada espacio de su memoria borrado.

Shino y Kiba intercambiaron severas miradas mientras su Sensei comenzaba a acariciar los mechones del cabello de Hinata con un cariño maternal que nunca había recibido.

-Anoche estaba dando un paseo nocturno con Akamaru y encontramos a Naruto herido delante del río,- comenzó a explicar rápidamente Kiba.- Él nos dijo que tú y tu amigo de la arena estaban ahogándose y por eso entre Akamaru y yo los sacamos de ahí ya inconscientes.-finalizó intentando no añadir ninguna otra cosa de más, ni siquiera una réplica para ese amigo tan extraño de ella.

Hinata lo observó unos eternos instantes a medida que iba consumiéndose en su propio enrojecimiento hasta poder compararse con un tomate fresco. Ahora había recordado cada detalle y no podía ocultar su turbación y su vergüenza. Observó nerviosamente hacia los lados y se percató de que se encontraba exactamente en su habitación.

-Sí, estás en tu casa.- Agregó Kurenai con dulzura.- Kiba te trajo aquí inmediatamente y como sabía que estabas castigada, hizo que todo pasara como si nunca hubieras salido de tu habitación. Tu padre no sabe que violaste tu castigo anoche, todo quedó como si te hubiese dado un resfriado por la fiebre que tenías hace unas horas y nosotros hemos venido a ver cómo estabas.

La chica Hyuga asintió con la cabeza al momento en el cual se percataba de que su ropa había sido cambiada por un simple camisón de dormir.

-L-Lamento haber dado tantos problemas.- se lamentó la chica tristemente.- Es que era necesario que… que yo…

-Lo entendemos.- la interrumpió Shino observando el techo.- Sabemos que Sabaku no Gaara es amigo tuyo también y aunque nunca quisiste contarnos detalles muy extensos, también compartes una amistad muy estrecha.

Shino observo como su amiga asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a ruborizarse levemente antes de volver sus ojos a su Sensei.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir preparándonos para el examen. –le recordó a lo que la mujer asintió, de despidió de Hinata y Kiba y comenzó a caminar con su alumno hasta la puerta.

-¡**C-Chotto matte**!- exclamó Hinata a ambos.- Yo quiero i-ir también…

Después de todo, no pensaba perderse ese examen por más que sintiera su cuerpo pesado y exhausto. Por nada del mundo iba a perderse la victoria de Naruto sobre su primo Neji ni mucho menos la de Gaara sobre Sasuke.

-Tranquila, Hinata.- Kiba le sonrió mientras despeinaba su coronilla animadamente.- Cuando desayunes y te cambies yo te esperaré en el campo de entrenamiento para acompañarte. Después de todo tu padre me dio permiso a hacerlo.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo mientras él también se marchaba con los otros dos junto con Akamaru detrás, meneando su cola animadamente.

* * *

-¿Quieres una salchicha, palomitas, un jugo?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza sin darle mucha importancia. Había estado completamente pensativa desde su pequeña charla con Naruto hacía unos minutos, lo que más había llamado su atención era la extraña manera en la que parecía que había olvidado todo relacionado con la noche anterior, o tal vez la preocupación le había ganado en cuanto se habían encontrado en el campo de entrenamiento, mientras ella esperaba a Kiba.

De cualquier manera Naruto parecía nervioso y había intentado infundirle ánimos, y aparentemente lo había logrado, aunque al final solo había ganado algo de confusión; Naruto le había dicho que ella le parecía oscura y rara, pero que finalmente le agradaban las personas como ella; Eso la había hecho tener una leve esperanza de que en el fondo, a Naruto le agradaba.

Pero eso no podía ocultar que no sentía lo mismo por Naruto como antes, su corazón ya no se aceleraba tanto ni se sentía tan nerviosa al punto de desmayarse completamente…

Kiba la había conducido a uno de los lugares más bajos de las gradas, donde se podían observar a los concursantes salir de la arena uno tras otro, dejando detrás de ellos a Naruto y a Neji quien en breve comenzarían a pelear.

Sus perlados ojos buscaron efusivos pero rápidamente a unos del color de la aguamarina los cuales también parecían haber estado buscándola a ella. En cuanto sintió el fuerte peso de los ojos de Gaara en los suyos agachó un poco la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba, sintiendo su corazón palpitar estruendoso en su pecho. Tan estruendosamente lo hacía que podría incluso resonar mucho más alto que las voces de la gente que hablaba y gritaba en el estadio.

La pelea comenzó al instante, Neji había vuelto a dar de las suyas y su creencia fatalista contra Naruto, aunque era muy difícil para él doblegarlo. A ella le pareció muy interesante oír su charla e incluso ver los comienzos de la pelea como había esperado durante tanto tiempo; Aunque esta vez había algo que no llamaba su atención.

Sentía una extraña incomodidad en su interior, un deseo de huir lejos, de seguir los pasos que su propia mente le marcaban y abandonar momentáneamente el ver la pelea. Cerró sus ojos apenas y luego los abrió ya preparados.

Ahora sabía que es lo que deseaba.

-¿A dónde vas?-inquirió Kiba observándola pararse en su sitio.

-Ya vengo.- musitó ella evitando que Kiba la mirara directamente.- N-No me tardo.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente al principio, más rápido ya cuando entró en las profundidades de las gradas, bajando escaleras y más escaleras en una rápida carrera. Sabía a donde debería ir ahora, su Byakugan la guiaba a cada paso, por cada pasillo, por cada oscuro rincón hasta la grada principal donde se encontraban dispersados los siguientes peleadores del examen Chunnin.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en cuanto divisó a la persona la cual estaba buscando en un oscuro rincón solitario, como si hubiera intentado que su sombra se fundiera con la de aquel lugar penumbroso al cual no llegaba casi la luz.

Sus pies ya no podían seguir su camino y a la vez se sentía imposibilitada a ordenar a su cuerpo el poder moverse un solo centímetro. Aún podía oír perfectamente los gritos de la gente, ahogados ahora por las paredes de los pasillos, aunque sus oídos estuvieron mucho más atentos a una voz en especial.

-Esos ojos son muy interesantes. Me sorprende que me hayas encontrado, pero ¿A qué vienes?

Hinata bajó su mirada a sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas mientras desactivaba su Byakugan al momento en el cual su piel tomaba un color rosado el cual creía que contrastaba en la oscuridad.

-B-Bueno… e-etto… -Se mordió el labio nerviosamente, incapacitada para observar esos ojos que eran capaces de quitarle su mismo aliento.- S-Solo quería hablar contigo y… y desearte b-buena suerte G-Gaara-Kun.

El chico sonrió apenas mientras observaba a su amada de pies a cabeza con unos ojos que ni siquiera él mismo sabía que poseía. Se descruzó de brazos y se irguió más, posándose ahora frente a ella pero a una distancia bastante amplia.

-**Arigato**.- agradeció a lo cual dejó un silencio prolongado entre ellos.

Hinata asintió aun sin ser capaz de mirarlo, aunque oyendo a cada segundo los pasos de Gaara, acercándose a ella hasta encontrarse en frente suyo. El de cabellos del color de la sangre sintió una sensación de fuerte ahogo en su pecho; En pocos minutos comenzaría la invasión de Konoha e iba a perderla para siempre… ¿Quién sabía si esa era la última oportunidad que poseía para verla, o hablar con ella?

-Se que no has venido solo por eso.- garantizó luego, en un tono lamentoso en su voz, aunque había intentado disimularlo.

Hinata enrojeció mucho más y no pudo evitar el temblar en cuanto sintió las manos de Gaara sobre sus mejillas, sujetando su rostro suavemente para que lo mirara, a lo cual no dudó en hacer por la gran atracción que sentía hacia él, por el gran cariño y amor que le tenía.

-Yo te amo, Hinata.- susurró nuevamente, muy cerca su rostro del suyo.- Y pase lo que pase, ese sentimiento que siento por ti jamás va a cambiar.

Ella abrió más sus ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo entero hervir de vergüenza y júbilo a la vez. Una de sus manos temblorosas se alzó hacia el rostro de él y depositó una suave caricia en su mejilla que terminó en sus labios, los cuales rozó levemente, recordando la sensación que había sentido al sentirlos junto a los suyos la noche anterior.

"Yo también te amo, Gaara-Kun"

Gaara volvió a sonreír al recordar las palabras que había leído de los labios de Hinata cuando había decidido el intentar ayudarlo y también ahora, en una voz tan baja que también se vio necesitado de recurrir a su lectura de labios.

Sus ojos aguamarina la escrutaron con ternura, con una admiración infinita que sentía por ella. Los dedos de Hinata se separaron de sus labios y Gaara aprovechó ese momento para dejarse llevar por aquel impulso y aquella hambre que sentía por ella y se acercó a ella acortando su distancia en una que solo es permitida a unos amantes.

Sintió instantáneamente aquel fuego creciendo en su pecho, una felicidad que no había sentido en años. Los labios de Hinata eran suaves y deliciosos para su hambre, para sus deseos de poseerla para siempre; Aunque se tratara de un deseo casi imposible.

Abrió más sus labios instando a la chica a imitarlo e introdujo su lengua en su boca al momento en el que rodeaba su espalda con sus brazos y la sujetaba fuertemente contra su pecho, insasciado de ella.

Hinata parecía hecha de piedra en aquellos momentos, aunque en ningún momento se cruzó por su cabeza el separarse de él, sino que lo imitó y dejó que Gaara explorara su boca como si fuera el amo y señor de su vida antes de permitirse ella hacer lo mismo que él. Lentamente y con torpeza elevó sus brazos hasta su cuello y enredó sus dedos en su revoltoso y rojo cabello sintiendo aquel impulso eléctrico recorrer cada una de las células de su cuerpo entero.

Su mente no estaba en aquel lugar, solo podía pensar en ella y en nadie más que en ella… ¿Acaso ese era otro tipo de amor… tan intenso y profundo? Sentía un arduo deseo de jamás dejarla ir, de no acabar con ese beso jamás puesto que después de eso, tal vez ya no la volvería a ver.

Aquel fuego fue ahora acompañado con dolor mientras seguía presionando el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata contra el suyo, sintiéndola indefensa, pequeña y tan necesitada de cariño.

Sintió un gusto salado mientras seguía aún besándola. Algo que lo obligó a abrir apenas sus ojos e instantáneamente separar sus labios de los de ella, escrutándola intensamente y con la respiración acelerada al igual que ella, aunque Hinata volvía a luchar por no mirarlo mientras unas gruesas y saladas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo vivo.

Gaara entornó su mirada con preocupación.

-¿**Do Shitta no**?- preguntó tomándola por los hombros, ahora asustado.

Hinata solo negó apenas con la cabeza y quitó los brazos de su cuello para cruzarlos tras la espalda de él y así volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo. El chico solo continuó abrasándola para así infundirle tranquilidad; Y pareció conseguirlo puesto que sintió como Hinata exhalaba un gemido lastimero antes de animarse a hablar.

-No volveré a v-verte… -soltó rápidamente.- Cuando l-los exámenes terminen… t-tu…

Gaara no contestó nada, sino que sintió una infinita rabia floreciendo en su interior, un impulso de querer incluso arrancarse todas las responsabilidades que poseía como Shinobi de la Arena e incluso como participante del plan a la invasión de Konoha junto con la aldea del Sonido. Si hubiera tenido la posibilidad, habría renunciado a todo aquello por ella… solo por Hinata…

Solo pudo contenerse y volvió a abrazarla con mucha más fuerza, como deseando que cada uno de sus recuerdos quedaran anclados en su cuerpo por siempre, evitando el deseo de enviar todo al infierno, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el evitar que ella saliera lastimada o que incluso supiera que él iba a… a traicionarla de esa manera…

-Todo estará bien.- aseguró entre dientes, aún intentando ahogar su odio.- No te preocupes… yo solo…

-Gaara-Kun, debe bajar a la arena de duelo ahora mismo.

Gaara se irguió rápidamente y observó por sobre su hombro a los dos hombres que esperaban que los acompañara. Definitivamente había llegado el momento…

Se separó a duras penas de Hinata, intentando no mirarla a los ojos para evitar cometer una locura en aquel mismo lugar, frente a sus ojos que volverían a observarlo con terror, una mirada que sin dudas lo carcomía y destrozaba por dentro.

-G**-Gambatte**… - susurró ella limpiando atropelladamente todo rastro de lágrimas de su rostro mientras observaba a Gaara caminar hacia la dirección en donde los Shinobis le indicaban.

Él no respondió absolutamente nada, sino que siguió caminando hasta perderse por la oscuridad del pasillo en donde, al terminar el recorrido, desató su deseo sanguinario y acabó con la vida de aquellos Shinobis los cuales arrojó violentamente al final del pasillo frente a los ojos de Uzumaki y uno de sus amigos quienes por pura coincidencia allí se encontraban, subiendo las escaleras.

Pasó por su lado a paso lento, sin siquiera reparar en ellos. Ni mucho menos en Uzumaki, ¿Seguía guardándole rencor? Pues en su interior él era un ser más, un ser que tarde o temprano le devolvería sus ansias de seguir viviendo para matar.

* * *

-Te tardaste bastante.- la reprendió Kiba con sus brazos cruzados.- Había comenzado a preocuparme, pensaba ir a buscarte porque creí que algo te había ocurrido.

Hinata solo sonrió de manera culposa y volvió a sentarse en su sitio.

-**Sumimasen**, Kiba-K-Kun ¿De q-qué me perdí?

-Bueno… Naruto dejó noqueado a Neji, Shikamaru se rindió contra Temari y Shino ni siquiera peleó porque Kankuro se retiró antes de entrar en la arena.

-¿Naruto-Kun g-gano?- inquirió Hinata sonriente.- ¿También Shino-Kun…? **Yokatta**…

-Ahora es el turno de tu amigo de la arena.- agregó Kiba recelosamente.

Hinata asintió, claro que era consciente de eso y por aquella razón se encontraba en aquel lugar ya, para observar pelear a la persona por la cual sentía más admiración.

Sasuke tardó un buen tiempo en llegar de su entrenamiento, pero cuando finalmente se encontró en el campo de batalla, la pelea no dejó lugar a dudas de que sería extensa. Hinata no pudo evitar el contener el aliento al observar la nueva mirada de Gaara en los comienzos de la pelea, era fría, calculadora, extasiada… solo había tenido la oportunidad de ver esa mirada muy pocas veces, y una de esas había sido la noche anterior. Finalmente el aludido pareció haber controlado por un momento aquel impulso que sentía y sobrellevar la pelea donde había comenzado a sentir la experimentada rapidez de Sasuke quien estaba golpeándolo repetitivas veces.

-¡Hinata, cálmate un poco!- exclamó Kiba al observarla temblar y estremecerse de miedo y terror.

La chica no lo escuchó, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de esa pelea, y mucho más cuando observó aquella amenaza en los ojos de Gaara antes de ejecutar uno de sus jutsus de protección definitiva. No pudo evitar el exhalar un grito de desesperación cuando Sasuke puso en implemento su nueva táctica, Chidori, atravesando la defensa de Gaara con su brazo.

Kiba sostuvo a su amiga por los hombros cuando había comenzado a ahogarse por la propia sangre que llegaba de su pecho, haciéndola toser una y otra vez, palideciendo su rostro.

-¿Hinata, estas bien, necesitas agua, algo…?- preguntó su amigo.

-Déjame verla.

Kiba volteó su vista hacia uno de los hombres detrás de él, un cazador AMBU con una máscara de gato.

-¿Qué harás?- inquirió el chico desconfiadamente.

-No te preocupes, soy médico.-aseguró.- Puedes confiar en mí.

El chico asintió finalmente, ayudando a su amiga a levantarse aunque ya se encontraba sin fuerzas aparentes. Definitivamente aún seguía débil por el incidente de la noche anterior y toda aquella agua que había tragado a gran punto de ahogarse había hecho que su estado empeorara.

El cazador AMBU la alzó en brazos y la condujo hasta la parte trasera de las gradas donde la depositó sobre el suelo, posó una mano sobre la parte afectada de su pecho.

-Hey, ¿Qué estas…?- comenzó Kiba, quien se había acuclillado junto a su amiga, al observar un aura verde recorriendo la mano del cazador.

-No te preocupes, soy médico.- repitió el hombre tranquilamente.

Kiba los observó con mezcla de preocupación y asombro como su amiga recuperaba lentamente el color en su rostro pálido y adolorido, el cual ahora ya demostraba una expresión serena.

-Ahora solo necesita descansar.- garantizó el hombre poniéndose de pié.- Quédate con ella hasta que despierte. Trata de no moverla mucho.

Kiba asintió lentamente volviendo su vista a la chica con preocupación puesto que ella era su responsabilidad durante ese día. Lamentaba que ya no pudiera ver la pelea de aquel amigo suyo, aunque por parte tal vez era mejor así… ya no se sentiría nerviosa por él.

Alzó sus ojos a la arena de duelo al oír un estruendoso grito de Gaara seguido luego por el de Sasuke. Esos dos definitivamente se estarían matando ahí, después de todo ambos eran muy fuertes… En parte agradecía el que Hinata ahora durmiera.

* * *

¿Así que ella era? ¿Esa era la chica por la cual Gaara tanto se había preocupado?

Kabuto sonrió a medias mientras volvía a posicionarse en su sitio.

-Los romances adolescentes… nunca duran.- musitó para sí mismo con una leve carcajada.-Pero supongo que Gaara-Kun ya me debe un favor.

"_Siguió chequeando detenidamente el listado de cazadores AMBU que custodiarían ese día las gradas. Ya había decidido a cuál de ellos atacar por sorpresa y reemplazar esa tarde… Solo pedía que Lord Orochimaru lo recompensara por su arduo trabajo durante esa misión una vez hecha ya._

_La puerta se abrió lentamente a sus espaldas. Kabuto alzó la vista y otra leve sonrisa surcó su rostro, sin siquiera voltearse a ver a su invitado._

_-Que extraño que estés acudiendo a mí, Gaara-Kun._

_El visitante no respondió una palabra, por lo que Kabuto de vio obligado a voltearse y recibir a su invitado provechosamente._

_-Debo pedirte algo.-comenzó Gaara sin hacerse esperar._

_-¿Una petición de último momento…?- el chico alzó una ceja.- Espero que no estés a punto de decir que abandonarás la misión._

_Gaara bajó un poco la vista sospechosamente, aunque luego volvió a alzarla con decisión._

_-No es eso exactamente pero tiene mucho que ver con eso. _

_-Dime entonces.-Repuso con un dejo tono de aburrimiento hojeando otra vez la lista de cazadores AMBU._

_-Necesito que uses tu jutsu de sueño sobre una persona. Es esencial que lo hagas, no deseo que ella viva la guerra que se desatará._

_Kabuto entreabrió los labios con sorpresa y alzó sus ojos de la lista de papel._

_-¿Y esa persona es…?_

_-Hinata Hyuga._

_-¿Tienes algún interés romántico con ella como para pedirme eso?_

_-Eso no viene al punto.-lo interrumpió Gaara tajante.- Solo dime que lo harás._

_Kabuto suspiró pero luego le brindó una sonrisa._

_-De acuerdo, me tomaré el trabajo de dormirla a ella primero antes que con todos los demás de la tribuna, Gaara-Kun. Ahora me deberás un favor. "_

**_Continuará_**

**_

* * *

_**Hola! Primero, lamento el haberme tardado con el capi, es que el tiempo y la inspiración a veces me matan... u.u

Segundo, agradezco PROFUNDAMENTE sus reviews, y me alegra mucho que les halla gustado el capitulo anterior, y sobretodo mi corta y pobre descripcion sobre el primer beso de Gaara y Hinata... aunque a pesar de todo, tal vez lo que consideraría a mi parecer como un verdadero beso es el que describí en este capi, que espero que les halla gustado y lamento si quedó algo cursi esa escena pero solo quería que ambos disfrutaran el último momento que tendrían a solas antes de que la invación a Konoha comenzara.

Como saben, en este capi, Hinata deberia haberse desmayado en la pelea con Naruto y Neji, aunque debido a su pequeña "escapada", eso se vio alterado para la pelea de Sasuke y Gaara y, en parte, se podría decir que lentamente a Hinata le va gustando cada vez menos Naruto... (Lo siento por el zorrito pero en este fic, Hinata es de Gaara (Aunque por este capi, a mi parecer hubieron partes donde Kiba tubo algo de protagonismo con Hinata... mmm bueno, tan mala pareja ellos no hacen, pero prefiero mucho mas el GaaHina)).

Glosario:

Chotto Matte!: Espera!

Sumimasen: Lo lamento

Gambatte: Buena suerte

Yokatta: Me alegro

Do Shitta no?: Que sucede?

Creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero que hallan disfrutado el capi, y si tienen alguna duda, la respondere en el proximo capi en donde las escenas a partir de ahi, serán algo... lamentosas.

Sayonara!


	27. ¿Qué he hecho?

Bien, este capitulo es algo triste... solo espero que sea de su agrado... me hizo llorar un poquito la escena entre Hinata y Gaara... bueno, no se ustedes, eso ya lo descubriran... La cancionq elegi para este capi me inspiró a hacerlo, inclusive la letra y su ritmo me parecieron una perfecta ambientacion a una escena de estas... Bueno, no hay muchoq comentar... solo q agradezco sus reviews y espero q este capi les guste!

Song: Dear Agony - Breaking Benjamin

Cancion: Querida agonia - Breaking Benjamin

* * *

_Capitulo 27: "¿Qué he hecho?"_

-¡Kakashi, protege a los que aún están dormidos!

-¡Entendido, Gai… ¡Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, tengan cuidado cuando vallan tras Sasuke!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué oía tantos gritos revoloteando en su cabeza…? Solo podía oírlos con claridad cuando los sentía muy cerca de ella… ¿Qué sucedía…? Intentó forzosamente abrir sus ojos aunque le pesaban demasiado, como si algo estuviera evitando que lo hiciera.

Pero algo había pasado, alguien estaba peleando no muy lejos de su posición y había muchos gritos y sonidos de metales chocando contra otros, derrumbes, más gritos… de terror. Algo estaba pasando, y no era algo común, sino algo preocupante lo cual su cerebro no entendía como si se hubiera perdido una parte importante de una película la cual solo veía en negro desde ya no sabía cuánto tiempo.

Y aunque los gritos siguieran retumbando en su cabeza, no podía aún abrir sus ojos, por más que lo intentara era imposiblemente difícil. Intentó al menos relajarse para poder al menos controlar la situación en la cual se encontraba; Al menos se daba cuenta de que se encontraba recostada sobre el frío suelo y que una mano se encontraba entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

El percatarse de eso le produjo una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago, intentó abrir los ojos una vez más para percatarse de quien se trataba aunque no pudo hacerlo ¿Quien era capaz de brindarle esa seguridad, esa compañía? Pues en su mente, en lo más profundo, sabía que había alguien que sería capaz de hacerlo… pero… ¿De quién se trataba?

Sabía que existía alguien quien la impulsaba a seguir adelante, alguien a quien admiraba por su valentía, su resistencia a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que había pasado, por sus agallas y su fuerza… Y esa sensación de admiración se había convertido lentamente en amor, un sentimiento que le había sido fielmente correspondido.

Ahora recordaba, aunque fuera a medias, esa persona estaba en peligro, iban a matarla en una pelea… ¿Por eso habían tantos gritos? ¿Acaso… algo malo le había pasado…? Se estremeció lentamente en su sitio, frustrada por no poder salir de esa nube que perturbaba su despertar… Se sintió inservible y estúpida por no poder, una vez más, no ser capaz de ayudar a Gaara.

Gaara… cierto, su nombre era Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara… aquel loco chico al cual amaba tanto…

Presionó sus manos con fuerza sintiendo aquella otra que la sujetaba, inerte. Fue consciente de que había recuperado su movilidad por lo que lentamente se permitió abrir sus ojos los cuales se encontraban aún bastante pesados. Ellos se fueron enfocando lentamente en el techo de las gradas frente a la arena del examen chuunin… ¿Aún seguía allí entonces…?

Levantó a duras penas su cuerpo del suelo y observó una melena corta, despeinada y del color del café que reposaba cerca suyo, un cuerpo el cual había extendido su mano para tomar la suya firmemente antes de quedar desmayado en el suelo.

-K-Kiba-Kun… -murmuró cuando su visión comenzó a aclararse y reconocía a la persona que había cuidado de ella todo ese tiempo.

-¡Hinata!

La chica volteó lo más rápido que sus músculos se lo permitieron para observar un rápido Kunai que se dirigía a ella, aparentemente lanzado por un shounin desconocido. A este proyectil fue interpuesto un ninja más alto, de un cabello negro y puntiagudo al cual conocía perfectamente como amigo y compañero.

-¿Shino-K-Kun?- murmuró sin comprender.

-Es muy peligroso que estés en este lugar.- Repuso rápidamente al parar el Kunai del enemigo con el suyo propio.- Ahora que has despertado debes buscar un refugio.

-¿N-Nande…?-inquirió frunciendo el seño. -¿Qué… q-que es lo que está pasando…?

Kakashi, al otro lado atacó al ninja agresor desde detrás dejándolo inconsciente y luego, le brindo una seña a Shino dándole noticias de que todo iba bien por el momento.

-No hay tiempo de explicar mucho, pero estamos en medio de una invasión… Nos engañaron… todo Suna y el Sonido nos están atacando unidos, fue una emboscada… -El chico la examinó detenidamente bajo sus lentes redondos y negros.- El examen chuunin fue un señuelo para luego invadirnos. Creo que estabas ya desmayada cuando todo empezó; Tu amigo de la arena enloqueció por la pelea, al momento de eso se desató el comienzo de la guerra. En este momento el Hokague está luchando contra el Kazekague y los ninjas del sonido y la arena nos estas atacando desde todos lados… Gaara escapó junto con sus hermanos, Sasuke los está siguiendo para acabar con su pelea y detrás de él van Sakura, Naruto y Shikamaru.

Shino alzó su vista hacia el lugar en donde todos habían partido hacía ya unos pocos minutos.

-No creo que deba quedarme por mucho tiempo en este lugar, voy a ver si consigo algo, Hinata. –Luego bajó su vista a los perlados de su amiga.- Refúgiate con Kiba y espérenme allí, sabré como encontrarlos pronto.

La chica permaneció tiesa sin capacidad de responde absolutamente nada mientras Shino se ponía de pié y desaparecía por donde había estado observando anteriormente dejando a sus dos amigos solos, uno inconsciente y el otro al borde del colapso.

Sintió, al igual que la primera vez, un espejo romperse en su mente, dejando que el estruendoso sonido del vidrio resquebrajándose y partiéndose en miles de fragmentos inundara su mente. Su garganta se seco y no fue capaz de observar nada concreto, sino que su vista comenzó a vagar en cualquier punto impreciso.

I have nothing left to give **(No me queda nada para dar)**

I have found the perfect end **(He encontrado el final perfecto)**

¿Una invasión… del sonido y… Suna…? ¿Gaara… huyendo… desde cuando él…? ¿Y por qué él jamás le había comentado nada…? ¿No se suponía que ellos eran amigos, que tenían confianza el uno por el otro…? ¿Era que acaso Gaara, Temari y Kankuro eran el señuelo para desatar esa invasión…? Pero… no tenía lógica… El era su amigo… ¡Era su amigo…! Gaara… Gaara no… no podía comprenderlo… ¿Acaso era un sueño… algo que solo provenía de su imaginación…?

You were made to make it hurt **(Fuiste hecho para hacer que doliera)**

Disappear into the dirt **(Para desaparecer dentro de la tierra)**

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, había dejado a Kiba entre la oleada de tribunas que Kakashi y Gai protegían y ella había comenzado una rápida carrera hacia el bosque de Konoha, siguiendo el rastro de Naruto con su Byakugan el cual era capaz de verlo mínimamente. Inconscientemente había tomado la decisión de seguirlos y encarar ese problema, de hablar con Gaara y exigirle una explicación, alguna respuesta a eso que estaba sucediendo… no podía creerlo sin haberlo oído de sus labios primero… ¿Él la había engañado, le había mentido y le había ocultado tanto para más tarde, dominarla junto con el resto de Konoha…?

Carry me to heaven's arms **(Llevame a los brazos de Dios)**

Light the way and let me go** (Ilumina mi camino y dejame ir)**

Sus pasos la llevaron inconscientemente por todo el bosque hasta que dejó de oír las voces, gritos e incluso de percibir los temblores que provenían del corazón de la villa en aquellos momentos. Desastres, muertes, destrucción, peleas…

¿Cómo era que Gaara fuera parte de todo eso… cómo era capaz alguien de ocultarle tal monstruosidad…? Y aún inclusive, de engañarla y mentirle tanto haciéndole creer que la amaba… ¿Eso era amor…? ¿Y por qué ella había sido tan estúpida en creerle y sentir lo mismo por él… cómo había sido tan ciega…?

Take the time to take my breath **(Tomate el tiempo de tomar mi aliento)**

I will end where I began **(Terminaré donde he comenzado)**

Sus piernas flaquearon y calló de los altos árboles que bordeaban Konoha. Su cuerpo azotó ramas, hojas y troncos con rapidez y fuerza hasta caer en una gruesa rama que detuvo su caída, golpeando fuertemente en su pecho lo cual la obligó a expulsar más sangre de su cuerpo.

A duras penas y con mucha dificultad, intentó una vez más ponerse de pié mientras se tambaleaba, completamente aturdida, pero aún así incapaz de perder el hilo de su decisión… No se quedarían las cosas así… debía verlo con sus propios ojos, comprobar que lo que había sentido todo ese tiempo por Gaara había sido una ilusión, que solo estaba enamorada de un ser que jamás había existido realmente, sino de un monstruo, un monstruo que la había engañado durante tanto tiempo para luego dominarla, abandonarla y dejarla como si nunca le hubiese importado.

And I will find the enemy within **(Y encontraré a mi enemigo dentro)**

Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin **(Porque puedo sentirlo arrastrarse bajo mi piel)**

Cerró sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo el desprecio y el poco orgullo como Kunoichi, amiga y mujer que le quedaba pues tampoco pudo ser incapaz de morder sus mejillas por dentro para no gritar ni llorar desconsoladamente para desahogarse, para exclamar a los cuatro vientos lo que atormentaba su mente, todas aquellas dudas acompañadas por aquel rencor que había corrido cada espacio de su cuerpo mientras iba recorriendo aquel insulso y frondoso bosque minuto por minuto…

* * *

-Temari… Kankuro… -musitó débilmente, incapaz de mover su cuerpo casi.- Perdónenme…

Sus hermanos se mantuvieron notoriamente callados, hasta que quien lo ayudaba a huir de la villa le respondió que no se preocupara.

¿No preocuparse… Dijo que no se preocupara…? Si hubiese tenido la capacidad de hacerlo, hubiera reído con descaro por sus palabras. La conversación que había tenido con Naruto después de aquella pelea lo había hecho razonar sobremanera e incluso lo había hecho sentirse culpable, un monstruo al cual ya no podía negar su existencia.

Dear Agony **(Querida agonía)**

Just let go of me **(Sólo dejame ir)**

Por su estupidez había ganado algo, pero por otro lado sentía que lo había perdido todo. Se había dejado llevar inconscientemente por las ambiciones del Shukaku y había estado a punto de matar al Uchiha y a su amiga de cabello rosado, incluso a Naruto Uzumaki el cual había conseguido frenarlo e incluso hacerlo razonar sobre la verdadera fuerza de una persona.

Entonces la verdadera fuerza siempre había erradicado del sentimiento de proteger a los demás, del amor que uno sentía por otros… según él, ese amor provenía de allí… ¿Es que alguna vez lo había sentido de esa manera…?

Sabía que podría haber momentos en los cuales pudo ser capaz de sentir aquello, pero no fue capaz de darse cuenta de usar aquello correctamente… Tal vez en el futuro podría aprender a detectarlo y defender a aquellas personas por las cuales sentía aprecio… por las cuales amaba…

Suffer slowly **(Sufriendo lentamente)**

Is this the way it's got to be? **(Esta es la manera en la que tiene que ser?)**

Dear Agony **(Querida agonía…)**

Sintió un inmenso agujero en su pecho al recordar que la invasión ya se estaba llevando a cabo, por primera vez desde hacía horas había recordado que estaba dejado a alguien realmente importante atrás… Intentó recuperar algo de sus fuerzas y volver hacia allá para cerciorarse de que Hinata estaba bien y que nada malo le había sucedido… que aún seguía dormida y bajo el cuidado de los AMBUS.

Hinata… cuanto daría por al menos verla a salvo una única vez más… solo una vez más…

Su hermano, quien lo cargaba en aquel momento se detuvo en seco de un momento al otro. Gaara frunció apenas el seño sin comprender que es lo que estaba sucediendo, intentó alzar su mirada hacia el frente, aunque su cabeza seguía pendiendo de su cuerpo sin fuerzas ya, al igual que el resto de su propio cuerpo.

Comenzó a oír sollozos, pero aquellos no provenían de ninguno de sus hermanos… era un lamento que se le hacía conocido… un sollozo que anteriormente había oído varias veces… ¿Pero quién…?

-¿H-Hinata…? – musitó Kankuro consternado.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí, Hinata-Chan…?- agregó Temari con cierta sorpresa y culpa.

-¿¡C-Como se atreven a-a incluso l-llamarme por mi n-nombre!- gritó ella, colérica, conteniendo las detestables ganas de llorar y gritarles en la cara demasiadas cosas. - ¿¡Es que no han visto lo que han causado…! ¡ME HAN TRAICIONADO DE LA PEOR MANERA!

La chica continuó observándolos sin permitirles el paso, los dos hermanos mayores permanecían tiesos en sus lugares, aunque el tercero no la miraba, sino que permanecía inconsciente tal vez… Volvió sus ojos amenazadores a los otros dos los cuales permanecían incapaces de decir ni una palabra.

-N-Nosotros solo hemos… seguido… ordenes… -comenzó Kankuro con aquel continuado bochorno.

-¡No te creo!- repuso ella irritada incapaz casi de contener su llanto.- ¡Ustedes han ayudado a destruir la villa y por eso han matado a muchísima gente! ¡He visto como han dejado a Shino, a Shikamaru, a Sasuke, a Sakura y a Naruto! ¿¡Como pude ser la única que confiara en ustedes!

Suddenly **(De repente)**

The lights go out **(Las luces se van)**

-Tienes razón, lo hicimos…

La chica alzó su mirada al de cabello del color de la sangre quien le estaba devolviendo la mirada, una mirada apagada y casi sin fuerzas. Gaara parecía estar usando la poca fuerza que quedaba en su cuerpo para intentar mantenerse de pié ahora sin la ayuda de su hermano. Su cuerpo estaba completamente herido, una gran mancha de sangre tomaba lugar en su frente, además de un prominente golpe en una de sus mejillas magulladas… ¿Todo eso era obra de Naruto…?

Let forever **(Se van para siempre)**

Drag me down **(Me arrastran hacia abajo)**

-Eso… hicimos… -repitió Gaara con la voz seca, casi sin fuerzas como para hablar. – Pero lo hicimos siguiendo órdenes de otros, jamás quisimos hacerles daño… - Bajó su mirada hacia los pies de Hinata, luego volvió a subirla hacia sus ojos, intentando no esquivar su mirada de la suya debido a su culpabilidad-…mucho menos yo a ti.

Hinata entornó sus ojos con dolor, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo una rabia inmensa en su interior… no iba a perdonarlo… El la había usado… no tenía perdón por haberlo hecho…

I will fight for one last breath **(Luchare por un ultimo aliento)**

I will fight until the end **(Luchare hasta el final)**

-¡No te creo!- gritó al fin cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, derramando las lágrimas provenientes de su dolor y su resentimiento.- ¡S-Si hubieses realmente e-evitar esto te hubieses reusado…!

-¿¡Crees que no intente… hacerlo…!- rugió Gaara, intentando recuperar aún más sus fuerzas pedidas al verla volver a derramar lagrimas… por su culpa…- No teníamos elección…

-¡Cállate, Ya no quiero oír tus estúpidas excusas…! ¡De tus hermanos, tu eres el peor… tu… t-tu me hiciste creer que te importaba… m-me hiciste creer q-que me querías…!

And I will find the enemy within **(Y encontraré a mi enemigo dentro)**

Gaara frunció el seño, no podía soportar aquello… ¿Tenía que ser de esa manera… Hinata tenía que odiarlo de esa manera… gritarle así… llorar por su culpa…? Realmente, sabía que en el fondo se lo merecía…

Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin** (…Porque puedo sentirlo arrastrarse bajo mi piel)**

-…Y te amo, Hinata… -musitó dolido.- Nunca te he mentido sobre eso…

Él dio un paso adelante y extendió una de sus manos hacia la chica, observándola detenidamente en sus pupilas plateadas con una devoción realmente profunda, como la cual le tenía a ella desde hacía años atrás.

Dear Agony **(Querida agonía)**

Just let go of me **(Sólo dejame ir)**

Suffer slowly **(Sufriendo lentamente)**

Is this the way it's got to be? **(Esta es la manera en la que tiene que ser?)**

-Por favor, ven conmigo, Hinata.- pidió con una leve sonrisa.- En Suna no volverás a sufrir el peso de tu clan sobre tus hombros… Prometo que voy a cuidarte como si mi vida dependiera de ello… Por favor, confía en mi esta vez… acompáñame…

La expresión de Hinata se tornó en una de estupefacción completa, sus perlados ojos viajaron desde los aguamarina de Gaara. Parpadeó un par de veces, completamente anonadad… ¿Qué responder…? ¿Irse con él a Suna, volver a aquel lugar en donde ambos se habían conocido… vivir rodeada de su afecto cada día…? Pero… ¿Era real lo que él estaba pidiéndole… fugarse con él… quien le había ocultado algo tan importante y quien la había usado solo como su entretenimiento en Konoha antes de marcharse…? ¿Cómo sabía ella hasta que punto Gaara decía la verdad…?

Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose confundida, aunque no podía aceptarlo… definitivamente no iba a aceptar el irse con alguien que había sido capaz de invadir su aldea… no iba a hacerlo… por más que lo anhelara profundamente…

Don't bury me **(No me entierres)**

Faceless enemy **(Enemigo sin rostro)**

I'm so sorry **(Lo siento tanto…)**

Is this the way it's gotta be? **(Esta es la manera en la que tiene que ser?)**

Dear Agony **(Querida agonía)**

-M-Me niego… -respondió entornando su mirada hacia sus pies mientras presionaba fuertemente sus puños sintiéndose una tonta por haber desperdiciado tal oportunidad, aunque en el fondo tenía como consuelo el creer que hacía lo correcto.- ¡N-Nunca tendré relación a-alguna con un traidor como t-tu… N-No tienes idea de c-cuanto te odio por lo que has hecho…!

Gaara entreabrió apenas sus labios, luego bajó lentamente su mano y la cerró en puño con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en su carne hasta hacerla sangrar, ahora que sus poderes estaban completamente agotados, esa barrera de arena no podía protegerlo del todo.

Leave me alone **(Dejame solo)**

God let me go (**Dios, dejame ir)**

I'm blue and cold **(Estoy azul y helado)**

Black sky will burn (**El oscuro cielo arderá)**

-Eso… cambia mucho las cosas… -musitó desviando su mirada con una profunda agonía.- Entonces… este es el adiós… Solo… quiero que recuerdes, Hinata… -Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos, calándola con su mirada, pero no con desprecio como la de ella, sino con aquella misma devoción y amor el cual le poseía.- … quiero que recuerdes que todo lo que te he dicho nunca ha sido mentira…

Dicho esto, Gaara alzó su vista hacia las ramas más altas de los árboles de Konoha y se perdió entre ellas dejando tras sí una mancha borrosa entre rojo, blanco y negro; Seguido continuamente por sus dos hermanos quienes no habían podido decir palabra alguna entre toda la conversación entre su hermano menor y la chica a la cual bien sabían que en secreto siempre había amado.

-G-Gaara… d-déjame ayudarte… -se ofreció Kankuro, detrás de él.

Love pull me down **(El amor me derria)**

Hate lift me up **(El odio me eleva)**

Just turn around (**Solo mira alrededor)**

There's nothing left (**Ya no hay nada)**

-No necesito ayuda.- repuso en cambio este, sin siquiera mirarlo y, como si de alguna extraña manera hubiera recuperado sus fuerzas perdidas, se adelantó mucho más que sus hermanos, dejando una gran distancia entre ellos después de que ambos pudieran oír un débil sollozo de parte de su hermano menor.

…Pues ya estaba hecho, ya la había perdido para siempre…

* * *

Cayó de rodillas, completamente Shockeado por lo que había vivido y por las palabras que habían brotado de sus labios. Llevó ambas de sus manos a su rostro y se cubrió con ellas, ahogando un estridente grito de dolor y llanto entre ellas… Aunque haya dicho todas esas cosas… No podía evitar el que Gaara seguía siendo sumamente importante para ella… no podía dejar de sentir ese profundo amor por él… Había dicho muchas cosas sin sentirlas, solo para herirlo… solo para que pudiera sentir un poco de su propio dolor… pero aún así solo quería que se marchara… que se fuera y que nunca más volviera a verlo… no quería tampoco que la vida de su amado peligrara al intentar volver a Konoha…

Somewhere far beyond this world (**En algun lugar alejado de este mundo,)**

I feel nothing anymore… **(Ya no puedo sentir más…)**

¿Es que tanto dolía…? ¿Tanto dolor podía traerle algo como eso…? Un gran agujero se había abierto en su pecho, incapaz de dejarla respirar siquiera, ahogándola e incluso desvaneciendo su mente lentamente hasta que solo pudo ser capaz de percibir algo caliente entre sus manos, brillante y rojizo volviendo a salir de su boca.

¿Pero ya que importaba…? Ya no iba a tener ningún sentido el seguir viviendo aquel martirio…

* * *

-¿Qué diablos pasa con él…?- se quejó Kankuro mientras su hermana ajustaba fuertemente las vendas de su brazo, después de echarle una mirada a su hermano por quinta vez.- Ni siquiera se preocupa por curar sus heridas…

Temari frunció el seño y presionó más fuerte el nudo del vendaje, produciendo que su hermano gritara del dolor.

-Baka… Es más que obvio lo que pasa con Gaara… Tu mismo lo oíste… Gaara confesó abiertamente que la amaba… ¿Cómo crees que debe sentirse al saber que Hinata lo desprecia…?

Ella observó con una profunda pena a su hermano menor quien se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana del hotel en medio del desierto, donde habían decidido hospedarse para poder recuperarse de su heridas, Gaara no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que habían salido de los límites de Konoha, ni siquiera quería ser curado por ella, tampoco descansar o siquiera probar bocado alguno.

Dear Agony **(Querida agonía)**

Just let go of me **(Sólo dejame ir)**

Suffer slowly (**Sufriendo lentamente)**

Is this the way it's got to be? **(Esta es la manera en la que tiene que ser?)**

-No creo que Gaara olvide las palabras de Hinata tan fácilmente… -comentó por lo bajo, sintiéndose igual de triste que su hermano.- Ahora ella nos ve como un grupo de traidores… mucho más a Gaara pues él era quien más cerca de ella estaba todo el tiempo…

Kankuro suspiró forzosamente.

-Supongo que Gaara debería acostumbrarse a las resignaciones… -comentó por lo bajo antes de que su hermana lo golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza.

-¡Baka! ¡La resignación que tu sentiste hacia Hinata no fue igual a la que Gaara siente ahora… tú la olvidaste porque no podía verte más que como un amigo, Gaara tuvo que soportar que Hinata lo viera como un traidor y ahora él ni siquiera puede hacer nada para contradecirlo!

Kankuro asintió temeroso, más por su hermana que por la situación y prefirió mantenerse callado.

-Por primera vez… -musitó ella volviendo a ver a su hermano menor, quien ni siquiera dejaba ver su expresión, aislado del mismo mundo inclusive.-…es Gaara quien más herido a salido de una misión…

Don't bury me **(No me entierres)**

Faceless enemy (**Enemigo sin rostro)**

I'm so sorry **(Lo siento tanto…)**

Is this the way it's gotta be? **(Esta es la manera en la que tiene que ser?)**

Dear Agony **(,Querida agonía)**

Cerró sus ojos lentamente, ya había llegado el momento y el mismo había culminado… ¿Serviría arrancarse la vida con las manos…? Su razón de vivir había quedado junto a ella, a su lado… ¿Qué razón más existía ahora…? Aún podía recordar perfectamente sus adorables y brillantes ojos amables, ahora cargados de dolor y remordimiento… Por su culpa… La había hecho llorar de dolor y angustia… otra vez…

Una gruesa lágrima resbaló rápidamente por su mejilla y calló desde su mentón, mojando su mano la cual aún poseía una herida abierta hecha por sus propias uñas.

¿Quién había sido el monstruo realmente… ?

-Ahora la he perdido para siempre…

Lo musitó apenas, casi sin mover sus labios, sintiendo como si un puntiagudo puñal clavara profundamente su pecho y removiera sus entrañas, haciéndolo incluso, volver a llorar de dolor, de un dolor que solo residía en su corazón, opacando todas las sensaciones que ya había dejado de sentir en su cuerpo herido. Ahora, sintiéndose un idiota, un ser que solo merecía la muerte por lo que había provocado…

- ¿Pero… que he hecho…?

I feel nothing anymore… **(Ya no puedo sentir más…)**

**Continuará**


	28. La promesa de olvidarte

_Capitulo 28: "La promesa de olvidarte"_

La mujer se asomó por la puerta, observando con ojos tristes a quien se encontraba en aquella habitación. Intentó inclusive, a pesar de su pena por él, sonreír… al menos ensayar su expresión de felicidad antes de entrar… aunque al ver la serenidad que reflejaba la cara de esa persona, la cual observaba recostada en su cama, con ojos tristes, el paisaje árido y seco que se exhibía a través de la ventana, se sintió algo abatida.

-¿G-Gaara…?

El aludido solo entornó los ojos antes de dirigirlos lentamente a ella, como si detrás de esas pupilas no encontrara alma alguna. Temari frunció apenas los labios, intentando no sentirse igual que él al verlo de esa manera tan inusual.

-F-Feliz cumpleaños… - musitó acercándose lentamente a él y entregándole un pequeño paquete con su regalo dentro, uno que había comprado la semana anterior en el mercado, unos días después de su regreso a Suna.

Su hermano parpadeó un par de veces, como si no tuviera reacción alguna ante aquello, ni felicidad ni enojo.

-No lo quiero.

Sus palabras fueron rápidas, casi fugaces, antes de volver su atención al paisaje desértico de Suna a través de la ventana junto a su cama.

Temari arrugó el papel entre sus manos antes de romper en llanto, los ojos claros de su hermano menor se clavaron rápidamente en ella, aunque luego intentó esquivarla nuevamente, sintiéndose inclusive culpable por tener que verla llorar, Temari no era el tipo de mujer que lloraba con facilidad… sino que todo el tiempo se mostraba capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo sin derramar una sola lagrima de debilidad… Y lo peor de todo era que él mismo estaba causando todo eso…

-¡Ya no puedo soportarlo, Gaara… no puedes estarte estancado toda tu vida en esta habitación, aislado inclusive de nosotros, tus hermanos…!- exclamo intentando ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.- ¡Hoy cumples catorce años, no debes estar así… no es la primera vez que sucede… y sabrás superar la situación como ya lo has hecho…!

-No puedo hacer eso.- Masculló Gaara colocando sus manos tras su cabeza, intentando no mirarla y no caer bajo la misma situación de su hermana, puesto que ya había pasado por eso durante varios momentos desde que había abandonado Konoha…

Siempre que se encontraba solo no podía evitar el sentir aquel ahogo en su pecho que solo se liberaba con aquellas lágrimas de angustia y culpabilidad… de tan solo haber hecho lo correcto nada de aquello habría sucedido…

-Cálmate, Temari. –musitó una tercera voz.

Ambos hermanos voltearon hacia una tercera persona la cual se encontraba allí. Pudieron observar a una perfecta figura Jounin que los observaba bajo uno de sus ojos tapados con una suave tela blanca.

-Baki-sensei.- musitó Temari intentando contener su llanto.

-Gaara, primero que todo, feliz cumpleaños.- comentó su Sensei.

El aludido solo suspiró con pesadez, harto de que todos se lo recordara cuando a él realmente no le importaba.

- Bien, aunque así sea, hoy debes entrenar como Shinobi.- repuso ahora, seriamente.

-No quiero entrenar ahora.- murmuro Gaara.- Ya he aprendido suficiente en Konoha, solo quiero descansar.

-¿¡Y hundirte en tu propia depresión!- exclamó el hombre con una leve risotada.- Eso no es bueno para tu salud, Gaara.

El chico frunció el seño y se sentó de próspero, sobresaltando a los dos presentes los cuales comenzaron a observarlo ahora con cierto temor.

-¿¡Qué no se dan cuenta que no quiero compañía! – les gritó arto ya de tanta insistencia y pesadez por parte de sus hermanos y su Sensei…

Estaba arto de que le dijeran lo que debía hacer y lo que debía pensar ahora… nunca más iba a seguir ordenes ajenas… ya había aprendido bastante de eso… nunca más volvería a oír ningún otro pedido… por más importante que fuera…

-¡POR CULPA DE ESTA MALDITA ALDEA ME HE CONVERTIDO EN LO QUE SOY AHORA!- elevó cada vez más el tono hasta que la suya fue la única que retumbaba en casi todo el edificio.- ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO, NO QUIERO COMPAÑÍA NI TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE ME RECUERDEN LO QUE DEBO O NO HACER O PENSAR…!

Cerró sus puños con fuerza y no pudo evitar el quebrarse en medio de sus gritos, cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba no lamentarse frente a su hermana y a su Sensei ¿Por qué era todo tan injusto… por qué su vida debía ser tan difícil hasta el punto de convertirse en un asco…?

-Déjenme solo.- musitó intentando calmarse y recostarse en su cama, volviendo a prestar atención al clima desértico que podía observar tras su ventana con la vista perdida.

Temari y su Sensei intercambiaron serias miradas aunque luego optaron por dejarlo solo como habían preferido hacer durante todos esos días desde que habían regresado finalmente a Suna. La mayor dejo su regalo sobre uno de los muebles y se marchó lentamente del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras sí en silencio.

Los dos presentes en aquel pasillo intercambiaron serias miradas de culpabilidad, especialmente resaltado en los ojos de la chica quien había comenzado a limpiar sus lágrimas con torpeza. Baki posó una mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo e intentó consolarla con un par de palabras alentadoras aunque no encontró las que coordinarían perfectamente con la situación… y aunque lo hubiera hecho, hubiera sido interrumpido por un tercer presente el cual llegaba a paso remolón y aparentemente de un denotado mal humor.

-¿Rechazado otra vez…?- musitó Temari al ver la expresión de desprecio de su hermano menor y una de sus mejillas marcada de un rojo vivo con la perfecta forma de una palma femenina.

Kankuro frunció los labios sin atreverse a decir nada, luego de detuvo frente a su hermana y su Sensei, los observó primero a uno y luego a otro antes de posar sus oscuros ojos en la puerta que daba a la habitación de Gaara.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- preguntó evadiendo el comentario de Temari.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños.- comentó su hermana volviendo a su tono de denotada tristeza.- Pero como los días anteriores, no quiere salir de ahí ni siquiera para tomar algo de aire o entrenar.

El chico suspiró pesadamente antes de decidirse a traspasar la puerta con brusquedad, ignorando completamente las advertencias de su hermana la cual le rogaba que no molestara a Gaara ni que tampoco lo hiciera enojar puesto que su humor era muy frágil...

Pero él no la escuchó y penetró de igual manera en la habitación, dejando la puerta cerrada firmemente detrás de él.

En cuanto los ojos de ambos hermanos se encontraron, comenzaron una lucha silenciosa entre ellos, Kankuro bufó harto del infantil comportamiento de su hermano mientras que este lo calaba fieramente con la mirada, esperando a que comentara algo que sabía que no iba a ser inofensivo.

-¿Qué quieres?- murmuró Gaara adoptando un tono defensivo, observándolo desde su cama, sin haberse movido, girando solamente la cabeza a él.

-Ya hace un par de semanas que volvimos... no puedo creer que sigas llorando por los rincones la perdida de Hinata... –Observó, con denotado triunfo, como Gaara entrecerraba los ojos sintiendo desprecio hacia él y al mismo tiempo, dándole toda su atención.- vamos, no me digas que ella puede estar haciendo lo mismo... ¿No pensaste ni siquiera que halla regresado a los brazos de Naruto después de que él halla salvado la aldea de ti...? ¡Hay que aceptar la perdida como yo la acepte...! –Sonrió con malicia.- Eres un hombre, no es así, ¿Gatito llorón...? ¡Asume que ahora Hinata bien puede estar arrastrándose por toda Konoha detrás de Uzumaki...!

Temari, del otro lado, pegando su oreja a la puerta, llevó una de sus manos a sus labios, sintiendo un muy mal presentimiento después de oír cada una de las palabras crudas de su hermano... mucho peor fue su presentimiento cuando no holló la respuesta de Gaara... en cambio, solo se oía el débil susurro de la arena... muy débil... casi inaudible...

-¡baki Sensei, cuidado!- exclamó mientras de un ágil salto de apartaba de la puerta e instaba a su Sensei a imitarla.

Rápidamente, como si el tiempo fuera completamente inservible para poder apreciar una acción tan repentina. La puerta se desprendió de sus bisagras y se estampó contra la pared que tenía en frente al ser brutalmente impulsada por una fuerte y pesada masa de arena la cual recorrió el lugar con una rapidez exuberante, llevando consigo un cuerpo quien pegó primero contra la puerta y que luego volvió a sufrir el fuerte impacto cuando esta dio contra la pared.

Temari exhaló un prolongado grito de terror al ver a su hermano desecho contra la pared con casi una tonelada de arena encima. Kankuro se reincorporó casi sin fuerzas aunque luego volvió a desplomarse en el suelo mientras contemplaba apenas como su hermano menor avanzaba lentamente hacia fuera de su habitación.

-G-Gaara… M-Matte… -tartamudeo Temari intentando frenar a su hermano menor quien observaba fieramente al mayor… recordaba perfectamente esos ataques en él los cuales parecían no haber desaparecido con el tiempo que había transcurrido…

Como era de acostumbrarse, Gaara ni siquiera reparó en ella.

-Quiero recordarte que ni siquiera el hecho de ser mi hermano podrá detenerme al momento de matarte. –le recordó con secas palabras y con un cierto dejo de desprecio.- Nunca lo hice antes porque siempre supe que no valías la pena… Pero no lo haré ahora porque gracias a lo que sucedió en Konoha he aprendido una lección…

Un silencio remoto invadió el lugar. Nadie se atrevió a decir palabra en cuanto Gaara recorría con su vista las caras de su hermana y su Sensei antes de volverla de regreso a su hermano mayor, aún preso entre la ya inanimada arena.

-Eso se lo debo todo a Uzumaki Naruto.- finalizó con detenimiento.- No quiero que vuelvas a hablar mal de él…

-¿Y qué hay de Hinata?- inquirió Kankuro intentando volver a llamar su atención ahora que veía que Gaara estaba tomando la conversación por finalizada.- ¿No te importa lo que ella pueda estar haciendo…?

Gaara frunció el seño sin atreverse a responder nada por el momento. Luego bajó un poco su vista y le dio la espalda a su hermano sin sentirse capaz de responder a esa pregunta... ¿Sinceramente le importaba…? Claro que le importaba… y mucho… no podía dejar de pensar en eso en ningún momento…

Pero a pesar de todo, confiaba que Hinata estaría bien y no le interesaba con quien… es más, se sentiría feliz si era con Naruto… él iba a saber defenderla bien de cualquier peligro, inclusive de él mismo, de Sabaku no Gaara…

-Hey… Gaara… ¡Gaara!- lo llamó Kankuro al ver que este no contestaba y, aun dándole la espalda, comenzaba a caminar, a alejarse de él.

El chico de cabello color sangre siguió caminando al ya haber respondido a la pregunta de su hermano en su propia mente, ahora que su habitación había perdido la puerta de madera, que le brindaba soledad y a la vez su deseada intimidad, ya no estaba, lo único que le quedaba era buscar eso en un lugar alejado diferente…

Cuando dejó el edificio, dejando atrás al mismo tiempo las voces que le pedían que se quedara, volvió a sentirse solo otra vez… era lo que anhelaba, pero al mismo tiempo, sufría por ello…

Debía aceptar que se estaba llevando a su propia destrucción y que tal vez nada bueno acarreaba con aislarse del mundo mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba… Alzó sus ojos claros a la infinidad del desierto que tenía ante sus pies, exactamente a la misma dirección en donde podría bien encontrarse la única persona que más le importaba en ese mundo más que a su vida…

Cerró sus ojos, tal vez, vagando y perdiéndose en medio del desierto que tenía frente a él, encontraría esa soledad que deseaba tanto pero que tanto mal le hacía… Allí, su alma padecería y caería muerto, rendido, sin nadie que se preocupe por su vida… Pero no podía hacerlo… no podía permitirse el lujo de darle su alma a la muerte en esos momentos… no por ahora… sobreviviría… solo… si así tendría que ser… solo él y sus hermanos…

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras volvía a sentir una opresión en su pecho… ¿Qué era lo mejor…? ¿Olvidarse de ella y también el dolor que le causaba…? ¿Olvidar a Hinata era posible…?

* * *

Posó su frente contra el vidrio húmedo, sus ojos cansados observaron con dolor el oscuro cielo gris del cual gruesas gotas de lluvia caían retumbando cada espacio verde de la aldea.

Hacía más de una semana que se había llevado a cabo la despedida del cuarto Hokague, quien había sido asesinado por el legendario sannin Orochimaru en medio de la revuelta y el caos que se había sembrado en la aldea…

Aunque muchos se lo hubieran negado, sabía que tenía parte de la culpa, la muerte del Hokague podría haberse evitado… podría haberla evitado…

Un solo "Te lo dije" bastó para hacerla romper en lágrimas, pero la decisión estaba ya tomada… ¿Qué podría hacer una pequeña Shinobi como ella ante tanta gente que, aunque no lo hiciera, sentía que la apuntaba con el dedo y hablaba de ella a sus espaldas…?

Sus perlados ojos volvieron a alzarse al horizonte una vez más, presa del arrepentimiento. Ya no estaba castigada por su padre, ni tampoco este se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra en ningún momento… ella misma se estaba confinando ese encierro y esa pena que vagaba a su alrededor, sujetando su cuerpo y estrujándolo con fuerza, haciéndola verlo todo mucho más doloroso y oscuro de lo que realmente era…

Kiba, Shino y Kurenai habían preferido guardar silencio ante todo lo que estaba pasando, sus dos mejores amigos la habían reconfortado con un par de palabras que ella interpreto sin sentido… ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerla salir de ese agujero en el cual se encontraba ahora…?

Despegó su frente de la ventana y se puso de pié. Sus pies comenzaron a caminar, uno y otro paso la llevaban cada vez más y más lejos de su habitación, de su casa… de su hogar… hasta que solo pudo sentir las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra su propio cuerpo y helando su piel, goteando por su ropa y su corto y desordenado cabello negro azulado.

Cuando quiso percatarse de lo que había estado sucediendo, se encontró en medio del campo de entrenamiento de Konoha, vacío y desolado… Alzó lentamente sus perlados ojos al oscuro cielo, produciendo que esta vez sus lágrimas se confundieran con las mismas gotas de lluvia…

¿Pero qué es lo que había hecho…? ¿Quién realmente tenía la culpa…? ¿Acaso… estaba bien o mal el haberse enamorado de esa manera de un completo desconocido…? ¿Había estado bien el confiar en él…? ¿Había hecho lo correcto en intentar odiarlo… aunque no hubiera podido…?

"_-Por favor, ven conmigo, Hinata.- pidió con una leve sonrisa.- En Suna no volverás a sufrir el peso de tu clan sobre tus hombros… Prometo que voy a cuidarte como si mi vida dependiera de ello… Por favor, confía en mi esta vez… acompáñame…_

_La expresión de ella se tornó en una de estupefacción completa, sus perlados ojos viajaron desde los aguamarina de Gaara. Parpadeó un par de veces, completamente anonadad… ¿Qué responder…? ¿Irse con él a Suna, volver a aquel lugar en donde ambos se habían conocido… vivir rodeada de su afecto cada día…? Pero… ¿Era real lo que él estaba pidiéndole… fugarse con él… quien le había ocultado algo tan importante y quien la había usado solo como su entretenimiento en Konoha antes de marcharse…? ¿Cómo sabía ella hasta que punto Gaara decía la verdad…?_

_Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose confundida, aunque no podía aceptarlo… definitivamente no iba a aceptar el irse con alguien que había sido capaz de invadir su aldea… no iba a hacerlo… por más que lo anhelara profundamente…_

_-M-Me niego… -respondió entornando su mirada hacia sus pies mientras presionaba fuertemente sus puños sintiéndose una tonta por haber desperdiciado tal oportunidad, aunque en el fondo tenía como consuelo el creer que hacía lo correcto.- ¡N-Nunca tendré relación a-alguna con un traidor como t-tu… N-No tienes idea de c-cuanto te odio por lo que has hecho…!_

_Gaara entreabrió apenas sus labios, luego bajó lentamente su mano y la cerró en puño con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en su carne hasta hacerla sangrar, ahora que sus poderes estaban completamente agotados, esa barrera de arena no podía protegerlo del todo._

_-Eso… cambia mucho las cosas… -musitó desviando su mirada con una profunda agonía.- Entonces… este es el adiós… Solo… quiero que recuerdes, Hinata… -Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos, calándola con su mirada, pero no con desprecio como la de ella, sino con aquella misma devoción y amor el cual le poseía.- … quiero que recuerdes que todo lo que te he dicho nunca ha sido mentira…"_

Aún no podía borrar esas palabras de su memoria, cada día, diferentes escenas, miradas, susurros, recuerdos llegaban para quedarse durante un largo periodo de tiempo… minutos, horas e incluso días enteros invadiendo cada recóndito espacio… Se sentía tan sola y desdichada ahora que ya no poseía aquella tibieza en su pecho que le daba la seguridad de que había alguien más en el mundo que la quería por como ella era…

…pero al mismo tiempo esa persona la había engañado… ¿Cómo no tener en cuanta eso, que era lo que más pesaba de entre todas las cosas…?

Cubrió su cara con ambas manos, incapaz de seguir con aquel infinito dolor que sentía… ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si… si hubiera aceptado la proposición de Gaara…? ¿Estaría ahora en Suna con él, a su lado… sin haberle importado las consecuencias de lo que había sucedido en Konoha…? No, era imposible ese hecho…

¿Por qué continuar con aquella infinita y amargarte tortura que la estaba carcomiendo cada vez más por dentro…? Se sentía mucho más débil que nunca, inservible, miserable y culpable de todas las desgracias que ocurrían allí… como si todo hubiera ocurrido por su culpa… La invasión… la muerte del cuatro Hokague… Sentía como si todas las miradas estuvieran puestas en ellas de una manera desafiante que la intimidaba, aunque incluso así no fuera…

Juntó ambas de sus manos sobre su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

Iba a tomar una decisión, estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo, a olvidar a Sabaku no Gaara y a todos los males que había padecido por su culpa… a partir de aquel momento iba a comenzar una nueva vida e iba a dejar atrás todos los sentimientos que lo ataban a él, a un traidor…

Lo olvidaría… esta vez, para siempre…

**Continuará**

* * *

Hola otra vez! Mil disculpas, primero q todo, por haber tardado mas de un mes en volver a escribir otro capitulo, pero por varios problemas de salud, de tiempo y de organisación no he podido... u.u por eso les ruego que me disculpen por haberme tardado tanto y tambien por este capitulo ser algo "flojo" pero es que necesito recuperar mi ritmo anterior qe espero que llegue a lograrse prontito...

Con respecto al capi, recordemos qu en el capitulo anterior s habia llevado a cabo la invacion a Konoha y ambos, Gaara y Hinata, habian terminado destrozados cada uno por su lado... ella creyendo que el era un taidor y alguien que la habia usado todo el tiempo, y él, cargandose toda la culpa por no haberle dicho a Hinata lo que iba a suceder... practicamente una situacion dificil... pero la pregunta es... volveran a reencontrarse... tarde... o temprano...? y q sucedera cuando eso ocurra...

Tambien, un millon y medio de gracias por sus reviews n.n los he leido a pesar de estar inactiva por este mes y medio... y admito que algunos incluso me han dado animos para seguir escribiendo cada vez un poquito mas... bueno, supongo que eso es todo por ahora. y repito, sepan disculparme por el grabe retraso que he causado al fic u.u


	29. Con la ayuda de Lee

_Capitulo 29: Con la ayuda de Lee_

Una joven genin corría a toda prisa por la aldea, sus pasos resonaban estruendosamente mientras se iba acercando cada vez más y más al área de entrenamiento de Konoha. La brillante luz del sol podía ser capaz incluso de enceguecer a cualquiera… Tanta tormenta que había acarreado la aldea por casi dos semanas después de la muerte del cuatro Hokague… lo cual parecía que incluso el clima mismo llorar lágrimas por la pérdida de tan importante Shinobi…

Pero ahora la primavera había tocado a las puertas hacía ya un mes en Konoha… ahora las flores habían comenzado a brotar perezosamente, como si no existiera apuro alguno para hacerlo… tenían toda su temporada…

La chica siguió su camino con rapidez hacia el área de entrenamiento donde encontró a dos de sus amigas entrenando duramente. Sus ojos azul claro se posaron primero en una y luego en la otra al momento en el que ellas reparaban en su presencia y dejaban de entrenar para observarla con desconcierto.

-¡Ino…!- exclamó una de ellas, TenTen, con cierto asombro al darse cuenta de la expresión tensa de su compañera.- ¿Pasó algo con…?

La otra, Hinata, frunció apenas el seño demostrando la misma duda que su amiga. Hacía un par de días que uno de los Shinobis de la aldea se había marchado inesperadamente de la aldea sin dejar ni siquiera una explicación de por qué lo hacía. Sasuke Uchiha solo había hablado con Sakura quien había sido la última persona que lo había visto por última vez… y según ella, se marchaba para siempre de la aldea, dejándolo todo atrás, todo para irse con Orochimaru… el mismo acecino del cuarto Hokague…

Ino solo bajó un poco la cabeza.

-Aún no han podido encontrar a Sasuke… he oído de Sakura que la Hokague ha pedido ayuda a aldeas aliadas hace un día… pero después de eso… - La rubia alzó sus ojos llorosos a sus dos compañeras kunoichis con una leve tristeza en sus ojos.- Aún no entiendo por qué lo hizo… ¿Prefiere el poder que a estar con sus amigos…?

TenTen acudió a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, donde Ino posó su rostro para poder desahogarse completamente y en silencio. Hinata solo entornó su mirada con cierta lastima, en algún sentido le gustaría poder ayudar en la búsqueda de ese hombre que en algún sentido le inspiraba algo de temor… De igual manera comprendía perfectamente la situación de Ino, de alguna manera se sentía identificada con su situación… E Ino no podía hacer absolutamente nada… ella solo debía permanecer allí, a la espera de que un milagro culminara con su tortura y le trajera de regreso a su amado Sasuke…

Intentó sonreír levemente, con cierta lástima. No… definitivamente su situación de Ino no se parecía a la suya… ella, Hinata, había tenido que ir por si misma a enfrentar la tortura por la cual estaba pasando, había tenido que ahogar ese amor que sentía por dentro para luego intentar aniquilarlo… pero eso era algo que no podría morir jamás dentro de ella… aún así aunque hubiera tenido que negar ante todas las caras durante tanto tiempo que ella ya no sentía nada por ese errante asesino de Suna… no podía evitar el darse cuenta de que mentía, mentía una y otra vez, puesto que jamás había olvidado a Gaara…

* * *

-Fue un golpe de suerte… me hubiera asesinado…

Se recostó sobre un tronco en donde se dio tiempo para tomar un respiro. En pocas horas había llegado a los bosques frondosos de Konoha, instado por el pedido de ayuda que la nueva Hokague había enviado a Suna en una misión de alto rango, en donde se veían vinculados Orochimaru y sus secuaces.

Una misión de rescate.

El rescate de Sasuke Uchiha…

Otra vez en Konoha…

Casi sin habérselo planteado mucho… solo había decidido seguir las órdenes que dictaba su hermana mayor y en cuanto cada uno había detectado una presencia diferente, tomaron caminos disímiles; separándose y reuniéndose con los genins de Konoha.

Ya sabía de antemano que iba a ayudar a quien casi había matado en las eliminatorias Chuunin. Pero de alguna manera pensaba disculparse con él, demostrarle que no tenía ya deseos de quitarle la vida, sino de alargársela un poco más al acudir a su ayuda y matar a quien estaba a punto de acabar con él; El nombre de ese Shinobi exiliado era Kimimaro. Quien había estado incluso a punto de matarlo a él mismo de no ser por haber tenido un golpe sumamente fuerte de suerte consigo.

-No, no creo que sea así…- lo contradijo Lee, igual de agotado que él.- Mi Sensei siempre me dijo que un buen ninja construye su propia suerte…

Gaara entornó un poco la mirada, recordando la cara de esa persona de la cual le estaba hablando, el mismo hombre que se había interpuesto entre él y Lee cuando había intentado terminar con él.

-Ese maldito entrometido… -murmuró por lo bajo con cierta repugnancia.

-¡Mi Sensei no es nada de eso!- lo defendió Lee con enojo, recordando lo mismo que su interlocutor.- Si el intervino solo aquella vez fue porque yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte… Te estoy muy agradecido por haberme salvado… pero te advierto que no permitiré que alguien se exprese mal de él.

-Entonces tu también… -repuso Gaara en cambio, observando atentamente el paisaje que había quedado después de aquella pelea que había tenido con Kimimaro… solo sobraba ahora un terreno devastado y arruinado.- Tú también tienes a alguien importante en tu vida que honras y reverencias tanto que cualquier insulto a esa persona te lo tomas personal… y mientras más cercano… más grande es el dolor…

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo otra vez la pesadez de las palabras de aquel ya difunto Shinobi el cual defendía a muerte la memoria de Orochimaru… sus palabras atravesaban su cabeza una y otra vez, quedando inmersas en su mente sin poder ser capaces de marcharse, sino que allí se quedaban… revoloteando y torturándolo…

"Seguiré con vida, no estoy solo. Parte de mi seguirá sobreviviendo en el corazón de Lord Orochimaru para siempre" "El fue el que le otorgó un sentido a mi vida… ¿Cómo podría esperar que lo entiendas?"

¿Qué lo entendiera…? Claro que lo entendía… y eso mismo era lo que le estaba produciendo otra vez aquella sensación de vacío que había intentado tapar e ignorar durante tanto tiempo que había estado lejos de esa persona que había llegado a inspirarle un sentimiento parecido…

-Ese alguien te da tanta fuerza como para pelear por él… y para morir por él…

Lee lo observaba aún anonadado, sin siquiera atreverse a interrumpirlo. Aunque viendo detenidamente la profundidad de las palabras de Gaara, comenzó a advertir un dejo de melancolía en su voz. Tal vez se trataba de una melancolía que el mismo intentaba ocultar fallidamente.

-Parece que tu también tienes a alguien especial así… - murmuró Lee con una leve sonrisa.

Gaara en cambio, bajó un poco su mirada.

-Creía tenerlo… Pero lo que admiro es que incluso Kimimaro alababa a alguien que no era virtuoso… Tal vez, es incluso mejor alabar a alguien perverso a la fría soledad…

Su compañero no respondió nada momentáneamente. Ambos se sumieron en un incómodo silencio en el cual solo se podían oír el susurro del viento e incluso el trinar de algunos pájaros. Fenómenos que pasan desapercibidos en cualquier otra situación.

-¿Esa persona hizo algo malo para que dejaras de admirarla?- se atrevió a preguntar Lee, después de unos minutos.

Gaara tardó unos segundos en responder, unos pocos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

-Digamos que yo fui el que cometí el error… -Observó atentamente las perezosas nubes las cuales flotaban lentamente sobre sus cabezas, ajenas completamente a todo lo que sucedía.- Fui un maldito egoísta que solo estaba pensando en salirse con la suya… tenía miedo de lo que me depararía el futuro hiciera o no lo correcto… pero jamás hice lo que debía, y las consecuencias fueron bastante malas… terminé perdiendo a la única persona por la cual he sentido lo mas cercano al "amor". –Suspiró apenas, luego sonrió percatándose del descuido que había cometido… ¿Qué lo había hecho el ponerse tan sentimental…? - …y la verdad es que no se por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo…

El chico de Suna comenzó a levantarse de su puesto. Ya se sentía un poco mejor, había recuperado algo de sus energías aunque su nivel de chakra siguiera siendo realmente bajo. Tomó su calabaza del suelo y se la colgó a la espalda mientras le devolvía una fría mirada a Rock Lee.

-¿Puedes moverte o necesitas que te cargue?

El de verde se sobresaltó por su pregunta repentina puesto que había estado envuelto en sus pensamientos durante todo el momento. Tan solo le brindó una leve sonrisa a Gaara antes de ponerse él también de pié en un ágil salto, demostrándole que estaba completamente bien.

-Entonces… vallamos a Konoha… debo escoltarte hacia allá… -musitó el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar sin muchas ganas.

Lee comenzó la marcha detrás suyo, sin aportar absolutamente ningún tema de conversación. La aldea no estaba a muchos minutos del bosque en donde se encontraban en esos momentos.

En cuanto ya el silencio entre ellos se había vuelto incómodo y mientras surcaban el bosque ya saltando de árbol en árbol, el de cabello negro azabache y cejas encrespadas se dispuso a seguir hablando sobre el tema que habían dejado por la mitad… bueno, que él mismo había decidido dejar por la mitad puesto que no quería acotar nada por el momento tan tenso por el que Gaara estaba pasando… temía que llegara a pasar por uno de sus brotes psicóticos otra vez… aunque podía notar que él había cambiado bastante en esos meses que habían pasado desde que se habían conocido…

-Ammm… Gaara-Kun… -comenzó con cierta duda en su voz.- ¿Por casualidad… esa persona de la cual hablabas antes… era acaso Hinata-Chan?

Observó con temor como la expresión de su acompañante se tensaba de repente.

-No encuentro razón por la cual me preguntes eso. –repuso él, en cambio, con sequedad.

-Bueno… cuando todos los de la arena se fueron, se esparció un rumor solamente… y solo tenía curiosidad.- se excusó rápidamente con nerviosismo.- Pero supongo que como ahora Suna y Konoha vuelven a estar en paz, volverás a hablar con Hinata y todo estará resuelto… ¿No es así…?

Gaara soltó una risa descarada.

-No te creas que todo es así de fácil.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer cuando llegues a la aldea?

-Pues pensar en un método por el cual marcharme lo más rápido posible.

-¿¡Y no afrontar los problemas como un verdadero Shinobi!- se escandalizó el de cabello negro tomando levemente un aire de superioridad.- Pues Gai-Sensei me ha dicho que un verdadero Shinobi siempre debe enfrentar sus problemas e intentar resolver…

-Me importa muy poco lo que ese entrometido te halla inculcado en la cabeza.- lo interrumpió Gaara severamente.- No puedes comparar un simple problema con una invasión y una traición… eso no se perdona con facilidad… y a veces ni siquiera se perdona…

-¡Yo podría ayudarte si es que dejas de criticar a Gai-Sensei!- Repuso Lee con cierto enfado pero al observar como la expresión de Gaara se tornaba tensa, lo animó a seguir.- Piénsalo, Gaara-Kun… yo podría elaborar un plan para que tu y ella volvieran a ser "amigos" como lo eran antes…

Gaara detuvo su andar rápidamente, posándose libremente sobre una de las ramas de un grueso árbol. Ya no observaba a su compañero, sino que se encontraba completamente anonadado… Desde que había recibido la noticia de que volvería a Konoha había pensado en un millón y medio de maneras en evadir la presencia de Hinata para evitar inconvenientes entre ambos y en su interior… Jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza la posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo con ella… era sumamente imposible que lo perdonara puesto que lo que había hecho no tenía perdón.

Y aun así resonaban las últimas palabras que había oído de ella en su cabeza, como si taladraran su mente una y otra vez. Y cuando creía que su corazón estaba sanando lentamente, los recuerdos volvían y con ellos el agudo dolor…

Pero ahora estaban ofreciéndole ayuda, una oportunidad de poder volver a estar a su lado… de volver a sentir otra vez aquella sensación tan grata que invadía su cuerpo cada vez que la sentía a su lado… todas aquellas infinitas sensaciones habían quedado grabadas tan fuertemente en su mente y en su cuerpo que ya no podía ser capaz de olvidarlas jamás, incluso aún si el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápida o lentamente.

-¿Qué me dices?- inquirió lee con una sonrisa amplia.- ¿Aceptas mi ayuda… haremos juntos un plan?

El de ojos aguamarina bajó su mirada con terror, estaba realmente aterrorizado por la idea de lo que podría suceder… no quería volver a sufrir aquello por lo que ya había pasado antes… Pero era una opción que debía correr si es que quería recuperar su afecto…

O al menos se conformaba con volver a verla. Solo una vez más…

-D-De acuerdo… -musitó casi de manera inaudible.

Lee exhaló una leve carcajada y posó una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Jamás me imaginé ver al temerario Sabaku no Gaara tan afligido… y mucho menos por amor…

-Nada me prohíbe cerrarte esa garganta en este mismo lugar donde nadie nos ve… -lo amenazó el aludido con voz seca al igual que la refulgurantes mirada que le brindó, lo cual produjo que Lee se alejara atemorizado.

-¡S-Sumimasen…! –Exclamó rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.- Prometo que no volverá a pasar…

* * *

"Se ha ido."

Esas fueron las palabras que produjeron que la chica callera de rodillas al suelo. Intentó ayudar en algo y se agachó para intentar contenerla. Los sollozos de Ino le ablandaron significativamente el alma a tal punto de que ella misma iba a caer dentro de su propia agonía incluso.

-No llores, Ino… -musitó Hinata acariciando levemente sus rubios cabellos.

-Mi Sasuke no va a volver… -gimoteó la chica.- Nunca jamás lo volveré a ver… él era todo para mí… Si tan solo me hubiera pedido que me marchara con él no lo habría dudado… no puedo creer que se halla marchado con ése hombre…

-Y-Ya deja de l-lamentarte… -insistió la chica de ojos perlados, cada vez más cerca del llanto puesto que ver a Ino en tal situación estaba quebrándole cada vez más el alma.

A veces se preguntaba por qué la vida debía ser tan mala con la gente, por qué las personas estaban destinadas a sufrir tanto… le resultaba muy injusto ver como el amor era capaz de darte un mundo de felicidad y arrebatártelo todo tal como llego, con la misma rapidez y fuerza con la que se plantó en tu vida.

-Hinata, déjala en mis manos.

La chica alzó su vista hacia una figura de su misma altura. Una chica de ojos marrones las cuales le sonreía tiernamente a la vez que se agachaba para sostener a Ino por los hombros y consolarla con un par de palabras de aliento antes de volver a dirigirse a ella.

-Se que eres mucho más sensible que yo y que por esa razón todo puede afectarte en mayor medida. Tómate un descanso.- dicho esto, TenTen instó a Ino a ponerse de pié y salir de la enfermería.

-P-P-Pero C-Choogi… S-Shikamaru e-está… s-solo… -repuso la rubia entre gemidos lastimeros intentando resistirse.

-Choogi se pondrá bien. – Aseguró TenTen.- Shikamaru solo está estresado… y tú también, por eso vamos a mi casa a tomar algo y a calmar tus nervios, Ino.

Ambas chicas se perdieron por el pasillo. Hinata las observó el lugar por el que se habían perdido hasta que las voces dejaron de resonar por el pasillo. Volvió apenas su vista por sobre su hombro hacia la sala de espera en donde se encontraba Shino esperando para saber algo sobre el estado de Kiba el cual era uno de los más leves… pero Neji también estaba en riesgo…

Hacía muy poco tiempo que ella y Neji habían comenzado a tener una mejor relación… él se comportaba mucho más humano con ella. Podría decirse que incluso tenían una leve relación como primos, tal vez una algo distante… pero primos al fin.

Todos habían terminado en un estado delicado… al igual que Neji, Choogi y Kiba… también estaba Naruto el cual había quedado inconsciente tras su pelea con Sasuke… De igual manera, todos habían regresado menos Lee.

No sabía absolutamente nada sobre lo que había sucedido. Solo que la misión había fracasado… Pero al menos solo deseaba que todos estuvieran a salvo, eso era lo mínimo que deseaba para todos… ellos que tanto se habían sacrificado.

-¿¡Hey… Hinata-Chan!

La chica se volteó con rapidez al ser llamada por una voz conocida y sonrió con alivio cuando divisó una figura vestida de verde, más alta que ella y de un brillante cabello negro, caminar por el pasillo a paso acelerado. Probablemente el monstruo verde de Konoha era uno de los que mejores habían resultado de la misión.

-¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien, Lee!- exclamó Hinata juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho.- Pero deberías ir con un ninja medico para que te revise…

-Eso haré.- musitó sin mucho ánimo. Luego de eso comenzó a caminar con bastante ánimos hacia la sala de esperas, aunque antes de traspasar por la puerta, se volteó con rapidez y con una sonrisa en sus labios se excusó.- Hemmm… ¿Podrías ir a buscar mi mochila en los jardines…? Es que creó que me la he olvidado ahí y… mmm… bueno, temo que me la roben…

-¡Ho, no hay problema!- exclamó ella y le brindó una sonrisa antes de dirigirse con rapidez hacia los jardines del hospital.

Logró llegar en menos de un minuto. El jardín estaba completamente silencioso aunque de igual manera no era demasiado grande por lo que podría encontrar esa mochila con facilidad… fuera donde fuera que Lee la hubiera dejado…

* * *

Se balanceó sobre su cuerpo una y otra vez como un péndulo. Sus manos estaban húmedas por el sudor, e incluso su cuerpo entero estaba tieso, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de salir corriendo… huir de toda aquella situación… Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para así poder sentirse, de alguna manera, "invisible" frente a toda aquella realidad que lo cegaba, lo paralizaba y sentía que a la vez, lo mataba.

Estaba tan cerca… tan cerca de salir corriendo… de uír de la realidad… o de correr hacia ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos, decirle cuanto la había extrañado en aquellos meses que había pasado alejado de su lado y cuando la necesitaba ahora que había comprendido una vez más lo que significaba vivir sin ella…

"Tranquilo, cuando te sientas preparado solo dímelo y buscaré la manera de que ella no se reúsa a verte" esas habían sido las palabras de Lee antes de marcharse… ¿Y qué si nunca se sentía listo…? ¿Y qué si escapaba en aquel mismo momento, si volvía a Suna y nunca jamás se atrevía a regresar…?

Sabía que todo culminaría en desastre… si ella lo veía… si Hinata volvía a sentir aquellas sensaciones de la última vez y volvía a gritarle… su mundo volvería a derrumbarse, no soportaría aquella vez el que lo viera llorar como había llorado durante todos esos días… Su ego seguía roto en un millón de pedazos aunque intentara disimularlo…

Por dentro seguía despedazado.

Sintió repentinamente la presencia de unos pasos no muy lejanos. Uno y otro sucesivamente, caminando como si estuvieran indecisos, torpes.

"Qué sea ella…" "NO, que no sea ella…" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Lo aterraba sacar conclusiones a fin de cuentas, pero no podía evitar tener un muy mal presentimiento sobre aquello…

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron en seco su corazón se aceleró; Cada vez residía peores presentimientos, e incluso su cuerpo volvía a temblar con violencia. Cerró sus ojos más fuertemente sintiéndose quebrar por dentro, el silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar lo estaba ahogando… ¿Pero por qué huía? ¿Por qué no enfrentaba la realidad? ¿Realmente era un simple cobarde…?

No, definitivamente no lo era, no era un cobarde.

Abrió sus ojos apenas y alzó su cabeza. Sus pupilas aguamarina se desviaron a la figura que se encontraba en frente, petrificada. La fuerte luz del sol impidió momentáneamente su visión, pero cuando logró centrarla ya no tuvo dudas de quien se trataba.

Bajó sus ojos rápidamente en un acto involuntario. Cerró sus manos en puño para que dejaran de temblar… Ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué hacia ella allí… justamente allí…? ¿Por qué el destino debía jugar tan cruelmente con su vida?

**Continuará**

* * *

Hola! Primero, lamento mi retraso de tres semanas... Sepan entender que mi falta de tiempo y de inspiracion convinadas son un dolor de cabeza... u.u Pero este fin de semana he decidido asegurarme de terminar el capitulo y seguramente en dos dias estare escribiendo el proximo puesto que ya tengo algo despejada mi mente :)

Les agradesco sinceramente sus reviews, sepan que me tomo el tiempo de leerlos todos y que me reconfortan mucho en mi pequeño trabajo que es el de escribir, para seguir haciendolo cada dia. Es como una forma de pago para mi =)

No tengo mucho q comentar, solo que ya le quedan muy pocos capitulos a la segunda parte y que la tecera no es muy larga... Pero tendra una trama un tanto interesante, digamos que la trama principal del fic es el amor "imposible" entre Gaara y Hinata, pero en cada parte se agrega un problema diferente segun sus edades... Bueno, la tercera parte tiene problemas un tanto mucho mas complicados para ambos.

Creo q eso es todo... nos vemos!


	30. Adios Solitario

_Capitulo 30: Adios Solitario_

* * *

Cancion: Sayonara Solitia - Chrno Crusade

* * *

¿Por qué el destino debía jugar tan cruelmente con su vida…?

El tiempo se había detenido, ni siquiera soplaba una leve brisa de viento. Se animó a volver a alzar su mirada para entrelazarla con los perlados de Hinata quien lo observaba como si ante ella encontrara un espejismo, algo irreal… un sueño.

Como había estado todo el tiempo sentado sobre uno de los bancos debajo de uno de los árboles en el jardín del hospital, se puso de pié dejando su calabaza sobre el banco y respiró aire profundamente antes de dar el pié a decir algo.

¿Pero qué podía decir?

No había nada para decir… no habían palabras para comenzar a explicar la magnitud de su error…

-H-Hin…

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

La seca voz de la chica Hyuga azotó el silencioso aire, cortándolo como si sus palabras fueran una muy filosa navaja. Gaara titubeó momentáneamente. Sin dudas por su manera tan cortante de dirigirse a él le estaban dando claras ideas de que Hinata no había dejado atrás absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido, ni mucho menos, lo había perdonado.

Esa voz de ella era anormal, jamás la había oído… era una imitación de valentía y decisión, pero poco sabía que detrás de eso en realidad escondía un infinito temor y sobresalto, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina mientras lo observaba… Los ojos perlados lo estudiaban detenidamente, observaban al sujeto que hacía un mes atrás la había engañado severamente y la había usado para su beneficio…

Había sentido una punzada de dolor en su pecho mientras Gaara volvía a bajar la mirada, incapaz de hablarle… No esperaba el volver a verlo otra vez en tan poco tiempo… ¿Por qué debía ser así… en qué momento había llegado…?

-Yo… he respondido al pedido de ayuda de la Hokague. – Respondió el chico sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos directamente por mucho tiempo.- Igual que como lo han hecho mis hermanos… Konoha y Suna se han reconciliado… nos han perdonado nuestra traición…

No respondió nada, cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Le costaba horrores el hablarle, cada palabra había significado un gran esfuerzo para no tartamudear o perder el hilo de la oración… No podía tranquilizarse, definitivamente se sentía carcomido por los nervios y la desesperación…

-Ya veo…

Esas fueron las pocas y tensas palabras de la chica Hyuga, la cual también bajó la mirada. Como si estuviera dando la finalidad a la conversación.

Gaara la observó atentamente ahora que había bajado un poco la guardia ¿Podría intentar averiguar algo… llegar a un acuerdo con ella…? Lo veía sumamente imposible, pero no encontraba la razón por la cual no podría intentarlo… Se infundió ánimos aunque vagamente sabía que tal vez, todo sería en vano.

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho… -continuó, volviendo a poseer toda la atención de la chica Hyuga quien le devolvió la mirada con cierta frialdad, intentando crear una gruesa barrera invisible que los separara.- Sigues conservando esa dulzura y esa luz en tus ojos, aunque ahora me miren tan fríos… Entonces, ¿No has olvidado…?

-¿C-Creed que he podido olvidar eso?- lo interrumpió cerrando sus manos en puño con enojo.

-Claro que no… -musitó Gaara con cierta pena en su voz, y es que realmente eso sentía. Todas sus esperanzas, las pocas que poseía, habían caído en el olvido. – Lo sabía… siempre lo he sabido… solo que he preferido engañarme a mí mismo por unos momentos… Ya te había dicho aquella vez que no tenía opción…

Hinata entornó los ojos, reviviendo las palabras de Gaara de aquel entonces, reviviendo aquella escena y aquel dolor que había sufrido por su culpa… se había jurado que nunca se lo perdonaría… que jamás le perdonaría lo que había hecho…

-¡CLARO QUE TUBISTE OPORTUNIDAD!- estalló dolida.- ¡P-PODRIAS HABERMELO DICHO A TIEMPO…!

**Daisuki to omou kara ne (Porque siento que te amo)**

-¡Sabia que debía hacerlo, pero también sabía que si lo hacía, te perdería para siempre…!- él también le gritó, aunque no tan fuertemente, sino dolido también, intentando aún seguir defendiendo su causa, ya casi en vano. – ¡Lo que más temía era que me odiaras por eso… y yo te amaba…! – bajó la vista, ciertamente abochornado pero sintiéndose un idiota a la vez.- siempre te he amado…

-¡P-Pues me has perdido, de todas maneras… y n-no hay manera por la cual puedas volver a recuperarme…!

Gaara cerró más fuertemente las manos en puño sintiendo otra vez lastimarse su piel con sus uñas. Presionó fuertemente sus dientes mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con rabia, rabia hacia sí mismo, por lo estúpido que había sido… si hubiera sabido de antemano el error tan grave que iba a estar a punto de cometer… Sin darse cuenta su vista comenzó a difuminarse, sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse, otra vez.

**kizutsu ittari tomadottari (es porque siempre me lastimo y me confundo)**

Ya se había acostumbrado a llorar.

-Debes saber que siempre he pensado en ti todo este tiempo… Jamás he podido olvidarte… - Cada palabra la había pronunciado sintiéndose como una fiera herida que solo quería rescatar lo poco que le quedaba suyo.- ¿Tienes idea de cómo me he sentido, cuan miserable ha sido mi vida…?

-Ya no quiero oírte… -musitó la chica sin ánimos de observarlo, perdiendo cada vez más su falso coraje, quebrándose lentamente.- N-No me importa lo que ha sucedido con tu vida… ¿Pero qué hay de la mía… es que tampoco importa…?

-¡Por supuesto que me importa!- exclamó el chico dando un paso hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que Hinata, temerosa, retrocedía uno.- Siempre me he preocupado por ti… siempre… Lo que menos he querido era hacerte sufrir… y he fallado en eso… Nunca pretendí ser perfecto… pero me he equivocado tan solo con dar un par de pasos…

**Tsumetai hoho wo yose atte (Acercandome a tu fría mejilla)**

Hinata no respondió nada, sino que comenzó a observar a sus lados, buscando una ruta fácil para poder escapar de aquel lugar, para poder huir de todo aquello que la estaba debilitando lentamente hasta volverle a producir aquel horrible dolor en su pecho.

Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos cuando observó como Gaara cerraba sus ojos aguamarina los cuales brillaban más que nunca al momento en el cual posaba sus manos en el suelo y se arrodillaba delante de ella hasta que su cabeza rozó el suelo. El rojo de sus cabellos contrastaba perfectamente con el verde césped.

**kokoro ga umareta (Mi corazón nació)**

-¡PERDÓNAME, TE PIDO QUE ME PERDONES, HINATA…! ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR PENSANDO QUE LA UNICA PERSONA A LA CUAL AMO ME ODIA… INTENTÉ ACABAR CON MI VIDA INCLUSO… NO ENCUENTRO UNA MISERA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL SEGUIR VIVIENDO SI ES QUE SIENTES ESO POR MI…! ¡HE APRENDIDO A LLORAR MÁS QUE NUNCA EN MI VIDA… MI VIDA SOLO DEPARA SEGUIR SIENDO MISERABLE…! - Gaara estaba completamente quebrado, no le importaba ya que Hinata lo viera llorar, tampoco le importaba la humillación que estaba sufriendo en aquel momento… solo quería recuperar su afecto, su cariño… volver a tener ante sus ojos a una persona que le sonriera y en su mirada le brindara una calidez infinita que jamás encontraría en ningún otro sitio…

Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos, su cuerpo volvió a temblar violentamente mientras oía las palabras del chico de Suna. Intentó decir algo para acallarlo, para detener sus auto castigos, pero no sabía qué, no sabía cómo hacer para que dejara de sufrir… Verlo de esa manera estaba rompiéndole el alma, gruesas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos a cada instante al verlo de esa manera, arrodillado ante ella, pidiéndole perdón de manera tan extremista, una manera que jamás imaginaría que aquel Gaara que había conocido haría…

…cuanto había cambiado…

**Itsumo ima sugu ni aitai (Siempre espero el momento de verte)**

El chico alzó apenas su cabeza, dejando que su nariz rozara contra el suelo. Habían pasado varios segundos desde que había quedado en completo silencio. Se permitió sollozar en su propio lugar sin sentir cobardía porque alguien más lo viera o lo ollera… ya no le importaba nada, ya no le importaba nada con tal de poseer otra vez a aquella persona a la cual tanto amaba… la quería de regreso, quería a su Hinata de regreso como un niño a su juguete favorito, solo que ella jamás había sido su juguete… sino su entera vida.

-Solo… te imploro que me perdones… -susurró ya sin ánimos de gritar, sino como un último aliento de alguien quien se estaba rindiendo ante la completa adversidad contra la cual ya no podía luchar.- Solo dame una razón para vivir… eso es todo lo que te pido… No quiero seguir sintiendo este dolor, me está matando por dentro cada segundo… Ya no quiero seguir sintiendo esto… Sé que de igual manera no merezco vivir, pero solo quise seguir con mi vida porque… porque tuve la esperanza de volver a verte para rogarte que me perdonaras… Lo siento… lo siento tanto, Hinata… Incluso si no lo merezco, te lo ruego… por favor…

-G-Gaara…

**Mukuchi ni naruhodo suki yo (Calladamente ahora entiendo que me gustas)**

Unas manos suaves, una piel que podría jurar hacía siglos no sentía, se pasaron sobre sus húmedas mejillas y lo instaron a alzar la cabeza. Sus ojos aguamarina se abrieron un poco al encontrarse con unos plateados que le devolvían una mirada decidida pero a la vez piadosa. Intentó decir algo, pero no supo qué en aquel momento… volvió a sentirse indefenso y desprotegido como a un pequeño niño, como si aún tuviera seis años…

… y como si aún tuviera seis años, volvió a sentir los labios de Hinata posarse suavemente sobre su frente, sobre el tatuaje del kanji de amor.

Gaara la escrutó anonadado, como si no comprendiera rotundamente que es lo que estaba sucediendo, o como es que algo como eso había ocurrido, algo que no estaba dentro de sus expectativas el conseguir.

-Te perdono.- susurró Hinata volviendo a observar otra vez sus húmedos ojos.- Ya no llores, Gaara-Kun… No era necesario que hicieras esto…

**yasashi sa doushitara mieru no (Abrázame mas fuerte…)**

El aludido no respondió, Hinata rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Se sentó sobre la hierba con su amado, el cual se inclinó hacia adelante para seguir su impulso, sobre ella. Aún observándola anonadado, imposibilitado de creer lo que sus ojos veían o lo que su cuerpo sentía.

- A-**Anata wa I-I-Istumademo Aishiteimasu**.- musitó mientras le dedicaba, bajo sus propias lágrimas húmedas, una leve sonrisa, casi una mueca de disculpa ante la mudez y la estupefacción de él.

Gaara entornó su mirada sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aliviado. Posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica mientras esta lo abrazaba más fuertemente, como si no quisiera separarse de su cuerpo.

Sintió el corazón de ella latir con rapidez al mismo tiempo que también la oía sollozar de pena por haberlo visto tan destrozado.

-Jamás volveré a cometer un error tan grave, lo juro.- repuso él volviendo a alzar su vista a la de la chica después de unos segundos eternos.

**Dakishimete motto tsuyoku (Si vieras mi amabilidad, que pasaria?)**

Hinata solo asintió mientras observaba como aquel inusual brillo en las pupilas aguamarina de Gaara no se perdían, culminando solamente cuando este cerró sus ojos estando ya completamente cerca de ella al momento en el cual depositaba un suave beso en sus labios. Ella enrojeció de súbito, ya casi había olvidado como se había sentido cuando Gaara la besaba, era una sensación que no podría comparar con ninguna otra…

Cuando este se separó de ella tras aquel beso fugaz, Hinata bajó su mirada avergonzada a lo cual produjo que Gaara la instara a sostenerle la mirada posando una mano bajo su mentón a lo que esta enrojeció aún más.

Posteriormente, Gaara volvió a buscar su compañía con sus labios, Hinata se tensó bajo su opresión al sentir como los propios labios de él la instaban a abrir los suyos. Lo obedeció sin oponerse, permitiéndole el explorar más libremente su boca con su lengua libremente. Le costó corresponderle, aún no podía evitar sentirse mareada por la situación en la cual se encontraban, e inclusive, aún quedaba en su pecho algo del dolor que él le había causado durante tantos días en su ausencia… Pero tenía la certeza de que pronto, eso desaparecería.

**atataka na mune wo shinjiru yo (Quiero creer en tu calido corazón)**

Finalmente, deslizó sus manos por su espalda y enredó sus dedos en su cabello pelirrojo, instándolo a profundizar aún más el beso, lo cual Gaara no dudó en hacer y pronto el beso se convirtió en uno mucho más profundo a la vez que Hinata comenzaba a corresponderle, primero con torpeza y luego, con más libertad.

Gaara rodeó el cuerpo de Hinata con sus brazos, presionándola más fuertemente contra su pecho,

como queriendo fundirse con ella y jamás soltarla. Sus ritmos cardiacos comenzaron a acelerarse mucho más de lo que ya estaban anteriormente…

Él jamás iba a ser capaz de cansarse de sentir eso que sentía cada vez que la besaba, ni siquiera podría plantearse la idea de dejar de amarla. Era algo que no tenía lógica el pensar… Y aún así, ese beso era realmente particular, era salado, las lágrimas de Hinata y las suyas propias se mezclaban entre sus labios a medida que los segundos transcurrían lentos, sin prisa.

Hinata sonrió entre los labios de Gaara, y pronto comenzó a reír suavemente produciendo que pronto el beso se acabara y el chico de Suna clavara sus ojos en los suyos sin comprender, aunque conservando ahora cierta dulzura en sus ojos claros.

-E-Es raro volver a… -musitó Hinata.

-Jamás he dejado de desearlo.- repuso Gaara devolviéndole una amarga sonrisa al momento que con su mano derecha limpiaba las lágrimas de la chica.

**Sayonara solitia ashita he (Adios solitario… hacia el mañana…)**

La chica suspiró y asintió dándole a entender que pensaba lo mismo antes de volver a abrazarlo y reposar su cabeza en su pecho mientras que Gaara recostó su mejilla sobre su cabello al momento en el cual lo acariciaba lentamente, como disfrutando cada segundo mientras olía su dulce perfume el cual tanto había extrañado.

La reconciliación sí era grata.

* * *

Una semana, una semana es la que había transcurrido sin prisa en la cual millones de cosas habían sucedido en su vida.

Neji, Lee, Naruto y Choogi, todos estaban bien y habían salido completamente sanos y salvos de la misión fallida de traer a Sasuke de regreso. Él había preferido el partir con Orochimaru, y eso es algo que nadie pudo evitar, ni siquiera los Shounin que fueron tras su búsqueda en cuanto pudieron… sin resultados.

Debido a la usencia de los Shounins, la Hokague les pidió personalmente a los tres hermanos de Suna que se quedaran en la escuela de Konoha a dar clases por unos días hasta que los Shounins terminaran de rastrear la zona.

Cuando Gaara le había contado esa noticia, no pudo evitar abalanzarse felizmente hacia él y abrazarlo, lo que produjo que casi ambos se cayeran de la terraza en donde se encontraban esa tarde. Hinata no fue capaz de volver a mirarlo a la cara por dos días sin volverse un tomate viviente por semejante acto irresponsable de su parte.

Indiscutiblemente su vida había vuelto a brillar. Cada día que Gaara pasaba con ella, cada noche en donde la acompañaba e incluso se quedaba con ella para verla dormir… Su cuento de hadas volvía a renacer otra vez…

**Chiisana watashi dakara zenbu demo tarinai yone (Soy pequeña, por eso aun no puedo conseguirlo todo)**

Kankuro y Temari también habían pedido perdón a todos los de Konoha, inclusive a ella. Temari no pudo evitar abrazarla fuertemente, al borde de las lágrimas, cuando la vio otra vez después de tanto tiempo, y mucho empeoró su situación cuando predijo que no encontraba esa atmosfera tensa entre ella y su hermano menor.

Kankuro, por su lado, solo había hablado lo justo y necesario, o tal vez menos de lo necesario, actualmente se había comportado bastante frio con ella. Casi distante, como si no quisiera su compañía por lo cual Hinata intentó no insistir. Gaara le relató lo ocurrido entre él y su hermano en sus días en Suna al momento en el cual retribuía el llamado "rencor y celos" a su conducta, aunque le aseguró que se le pasaría con los días. Cosa que no sucedió.

El día de su partida, Hinata acudió a despedirlos felizmente junto con Shikamaru. Gaara le había asegurado que estarían en contacto a través de las aves mensajeras, que le escribiría cada semana y que intentaría arregla sus horarios para poder verla lo más pronto posible.

Tres semanas después, Naruto había anunciado su partida de la aldea junto con su mentor, Jiraiya. Dos días antes de ello, la Hokague había llamado a casi todos los Genins para una misión especial, ayudar a Sabaku no Gaara a realizar un rescate.

Para ese motivo se requirió la cooperación de todos bajo la orden del Chuunin Shikamaru. Hinata, Neji y Shino trabajaron juntos en la persecución a distancia y, finalmente, gracias al Byakugan, lograron encontrar el punto de encuentro de los secuestradores de quien era aparentemente, una discípula de Gaara la cual había raptado para llamar su atención.

Naruto y Gaara habían quedado casi inconscientes después de lo sucedido, lo cual fue necesario escoltarlos al hospital más cercano el cual se encontraba en Konoha. Ese día y medio que ambos pasaron internados, Hinata permaneció junto a ambos los cuales compartían la misma habitación, ella y Sakura eran las únicas mujeres que se habían quedado a cuidar de ambos toda la noche. Habían llegado a hablar de varias cosas en ese tiempo y descubrieron que compartían varias cosas en común, lo cual las convirtió en muy buenas amigas desde aquel momento.

-Esta tarde es la partida de Naruto… -murmuró Sakura con cierta tristeza en su voz observando a su compañero dormir plácidamente.- Sin él y sin Sasuke me sentiré algo solitaria…

-Tienes a tu Sensei, y a nosotros.- la animó Hinata con una leve sonrisa.- No estarás sola.

La de cabellos rosados asintió un poco más animada por el aliento. Luego, la invitó a dar un paseo hasta la floristería de Ino para traerles flores a Gaara y a Naruto a lo cual esta asintió.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiéndose endemoniadamente agotado. No acostumbraba dormir tanto, más bien, no acostumbraba dormir… Sus ojos aguamarina tardaron en enfocarse en el blanco techo antes de comprender que es lo que hacía allí o qué hacia sucedido.

-Gaara-Sama.

Giró apenas la cabeza hacia el lugar en donde la voz había provenido. Parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender que hacía aquella persona en aquel lugar. Es como si se hubiera desconectado del mundo y vuelto a conectar dejando un periodo de tiempo sin haber procesado.

-¡Gaara-Sama! ¿Cómo se siente?- exclamó la persona a su lado, tomando su mano y sujetándola fuertemente contra las suyas.

-Matsuri… -musitó el aludido, recordando el nombre de su discípula y, a su vez, la mala experiencia por la cual había pasado. Se sentó rápidamente en su lugar y le brindó una leve mirada de pena.- Ahora recuerdo… y lamento todo por lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa…

**Nanni mo kakusanai de anata ni agetai (No oculto nada, pues quiero dártelo todo a ti…)**

Su aprendiz negó violentamente con la cabeza y su corto cabello castaño, en tono con sus ojos oscuros, se agitó golpeando contra sus mejillas.

-¡Claro que no, Gaara-Sama, le estoy muy agradecida por lo que usted hizo por mi… se arriesgó a salvarme y eso no tiene comparación… no sé como agradecérselo…!

Gaara solo exhaló una risa amarga antes de disponerse a levantarse de aquella cama.

-¡C-Chotto Matte!- exclamó Matsuri, sosteniendo sus manos más fuertemente contra la de Gaara, observándolo severamente con sus ojos negros contrastando con los aguamarina reflejados en ellos.- ¡Yo q-quiero que entienda cuan a-agradecida me siento hacia usted!

El aludido frunció el seño sin entender.

-¿Y cómo pretendes demostrármelo, Matsuri?- repuso.- No es necesario realmente, con que hallas aceptado mis disculpas me es suficiente.

**Mada shiroi yoake wo miokutte (La luz del amanecer aún me acompaña…)**

La chica respiró hondamente, luego se acercó un poco más a su Sensei por sobre la cama y, tirando de su mano la cual sostenía con la suya propia mientras que con la otra, la posaba suavemente sobre su hombro, acercó sus labios a los suyos y posó un delicado pero eterno beso sobre ellos.

Rápidamente, las facciones de Gaara pasaron de despreocupación a desconcierto. Observó a Matsuri manteniendo sus labios firmemente sobre los suyos, besándolo, como si le costara comprender que es lo que estaba sucediendo, o con qué razón es que aquello estaba pasando.

En su infinita subconsciencia, holló el sonido de la puerta abrirse, su primer impulso fue alejarse lo más rápidamente posible de su discípula. Pero comprendió demasiado tarde que sus miembros estaban paralizados, quien sabe si se trataba por encontrar sus músculos agarrotados, o la misma parálisis del momento era lo que estaba produciéndole aquello.

Algo se rompió. El sonido de un vidrio resquebrajarse contra el suelo que azotó la habitación. Matsuri dio un respingo y se separó de Gaara quien para esos momentos ya no cabía en su asombro, mucho menos cuando observó que ante la puerta solo era observado por un par de ojos que por primera vez, fueron los últimos que hubiera deseado ver.

Su discípula suspiró antes de exhalar una risita nerviosa y se pidió por el lugar, cruzando la habitación como un canario inocente y veloz, agento, traspasando la puerta casi sin rozar a Hinata quien se encontraba tan o más estupefacta que él.

**Konnani daiji na hito ni doushite meguri aetano to (Por que tuve que encontrarme con esta valiosa persona de esta manera?)**

Un frasco de vidrio era el que se había estrellado contra el suelo, dentro de él había un pequeño ramo de flores blancas, muy idénticas a las flores que rara vez se podían encontrar en el desierto. Ahora yacían aplastadas por el vidrio, secas, olvidadas.

El primer impulso del chico de Suna fue justificarse, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Estaba aterrado, aterrado de lo que Hinata pudiera pensar, hacer o decir en aquel momento. Tembló de pies a cabeza, y por primera vez desde que Matsuri lo había besado, sintió miedo, no había sentido absolutamente nada en cuanto sus labios habían tocado los de ella, no pudo ser capaz de sentir aquellas mismas sensación que sentía cuando besaba a Hinata, ni nada menos parecido.

Bajó su cabeza, esperando a que le gritara, que le reprochara algo, e inclusive que lo abofeteara… pero no sucedió nada. Se dignó a alzar su mirada hacia ella una vez más para observar, con sorpresa, como Hinata solamente entornaba la mirada sin decir ni una palabra, y de esa manera, dio media vuelta y se perdió por donde Matsuri también lo había hecho, dejándolo solo.

Completamente solo.

* * *

No supo por cuánto tiempo permaneció sumido en la nada, tal vez minutos, o inclusive más de unas horas… Solo se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo cuando su hermana irrumpió en la habitación y lo alentó a que se vistiera y se fuera puesto que ya debían marcharse sin ningún retraso debido a que el Kazekague había enviado un mensaje urgente pidiendo hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

-Hinata-Sama…

Su prima le devolvió rápidamente la mirada, sus dientes permanecían fuertemente apretados pues estaba concentrándose rotundamente en superarse a sí misma en su ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Le había pedido que la ayudara hacía unos días y esa tarde era su sesión de entrenamiento.

Había notado a su prima extrañamente rara esa vez, puesto que llegó a su presencia esa tarde con sus ojos enrojecidos, mas callada de lo normal y no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde entonces, ni siquiera se había quejado cuando la golpeaba… algo andaba muy mal con ella…

-He oído que solo falta media hora para que se marchen… -repuso Neji entornando su mirada a su prima quien bajo la suya.

-Espero que estés hablando de Naruto-Kun y su mentor.- murmuró Hinata muy levemente.

-No, hablo de Gaara y sus hermanos.- Neji se alejó más de su prima y cruzó sus brazos.- Tengo entendido de que te llevas muy bien con ellos… la ultima vez estuviste allí para despedirlos… ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Su prima no contestó, sino que comenzó a jugar con su labio con uno de sus dedos mientras que con la otra presionaba fuertemente el borde de su abrigo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sollozar.

-Ya no puedo confiar en Gaara-Kun… ha vuelto a traicionarme…

Neji frunció el seño.

-¿De qué hablas?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

**Itai hodo tsunagu yubi de sabishi sa kienu yume wo miru no (Con un dedo me aferro dolorosamente…)**

-Creo que ya no soy tan importante en su vida… esa es la razón…

-Hinata-Sama, creo que deberías afrontar los problemas que posees. –La aconsejó Neji posando su atención en el rosedal que crecía en el jardín de la mansión Hyuga.- Nunca sabes cuándo es la última vez que posees esa oportunidad… Tal vez este problema que posees ahora, ya no puedas tratarlo en el futuro… y puede que arruines esa amistad para siempre.

Hinata lo observó con sus ojos inundados por las lágrimas. Intentó resistir para no volver a llorar como lo había hecho toda la tarde. Ya no iba a llorar y menos frente a su primo. Pero en algún sentido sabía que tenía razón… Tal vez esa era la última vez que podría ver a Gaara… pues no estaba segura de que volviera a tener la oportunidad de volver a verlo otra vez…

…Esa sería la última vez que lo vería… terminaría con esa relación… no podía amar a alguien que solo la traicionaba una y otra vez…

No podía quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza, aquella escena, Gaara y su discípula besándose en su ausencia… tomándola como una estúpida… ¿desde cuándo que eso sucedía, a sus espaldas…? ¿Es que mientras él le escribía esas cartas que solían enviarse, también estaba con ella, una chica mucho más cercana a su hogar…?

**Sayonara solitia… (Adiós solitario…)**

Sintió rabia, mucha rabia y celos… había sentido que el único al cual por tanto tiempo había amado se le había sido arrebatado tan rápida y violentamente de las manos… Lo que más le había dolido era el que Gaara no se hubiera justificado al menos, que le hubiera dado una razón… solamente permaneció en silencio, incapaz de hablar… de defenderse… de nombrarse inocente…

…Esta vez no se iba a encerrar para siempre… no otra vez…

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, llegó lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo sin detenerse en nadie que le hablara. Divisó la figura de Shikamaru en las puertas de Konoha, otra vez. Se detuvo a su lado y ambos intercambiaron miradas un leve instante.

-Me comenzaba a preguntar por qué no habías llegado… -murmuró el chico.- Es extraño que Gaara no haya dicho ni una palabra… mucho menos preguntando por tu sin estar tu presente…

Hinata frunció el seño y volvió la vista al frente, luego intentó seguir al grupo de cuatro personas que se alejaba lentamente. Solo fue capaz de dar un par de pasos antes de echarse hacia atrás… seria esa la última vez que lo vería… ¿No era así…?

No podía hacerlo… definitivamente no podía… Se detuvo en medio del camino, estupefacta… avergonzada y herida… ¿Por qué iba a rebajarse a perseguirlo después de lo que había hecho…? ¿Gaara de verdad se merecía que lo perdonara…?

-¿Hinata, que haces…? si quieres ir a saludarlos hazlo, sino quédate aquí… ¿Que haces en medio del camino parada…?- se quejó Shikamaru harto.- Que problemático…

De los cuatro que lentamente se estaban alejando, el de cabello rojizo fue el único que holló la reprimenda y volteó su cabeza para observar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los perlados ojos de Hinata se encontraron con los suyos, unos ojos Hyuga tristes y ya sin ánimos de seguir luchando por una causa perdida…

-Espérenme aquí.- murmuró Gaara dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose lentamente hacia Hinata.

-¡Gaara-Sama, yo iré co…!

-Quiero ir SOLO, Matsuri.- La interrumpió su Sensei.- Quédate con Temari y Kankuro hasta que regrese, yo los alcanzo luego.

Dicho esto, volvió su vista al frente y se dirigió lentamente hacia ella. Los segundos se hicieron eternos torno se acercaba cada vez más, cerró sus manos en puño. Desde esa mañana había tenido tiempo suficiente como para poder reflexionar la situación… estaba a punto de tomar una decisión por la cual lo obligaría a odiarse, pero era su deber hacerlo… no tenía otra alternativa.

Hinata bajó su mirada.

-Solo venía a despedirme… -murmuró.

**Mou hitori jyanai kara (Ya no estoy mas sola…) **

-Yo también.- acotó Gaara entornando la mirada.- Ya he tomado una decisión.

La chica lo observó pasmada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Primero… quiero decirte que eso que acabas de ver fue solo un error… -explicó sin muchos miramientos.- No siento más que un cariño de Sensei por Matsuri… eso es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre eso.

La chica Hyuga entreabrió sus labios, aunque luego decidió cerrarlos cuando volvió a oír a Gaara hablar.

-Pero no puedo seguir con esto, Hinata… Sabes lo que siento por ti… pero en estos mismos momentos tengo otros asuntos que atender, asuntos por los cuales cada vez se me verá más imposible dejar la aldea, o tener el tiempo libre suficiente como para encargarme de ti.

-E-Entiendo… -susurró sintiendo sus manos temblar en torno a su cuerpo, el cual abrazaba a sí mismo.

-…No lo hago porque lo desee… mas bien, es una decisión que va en contra de mis deseos… Pero debo encargarme de Matsuri y posteriormente de algo mucho más importante… -continuó.- Por eso es que intentare ya no volver a Konoha, haré lo posible para que puedas olvidarte de mí, para que ya no pueda lastimarte… porque no soporto ver que lo hago…

**ashita mezameru no anata to (Mañana despertaré junto a ti…)**

Esto último lo acotó al ver las gruesas lágrimas caer por las mejillas de Hinata. Intentó abrazarla, acunarla entre sus brazos, aunque prefirió resistirse a la tentación. En cambio, mantuvo su postura firme y decidida, aunque internamente no lo estuviera.

-…Será como si a partir de este momento, yo dejara de existir.- finalizó entornando la mirada.-…Nunca volveremos a vernos en lo posible, Hinata, es una decisión que no voy a romper… Lo hago por tu bien… ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Ella asintió levemente, sin decir nada. Solo movió apenas sus labios, inaudible. Después de eso los selló apretándolos fuertemente uno con otro intentando resistir el quebrarse por completo en aquel momento, frente a sus ojos, demostrar la debilidad que tanto estaba creciendo en aquel momento, allí, tras escuchar cada una de sus palabras las cuales la atravesaban como si fueran puñales.

**Daisuki na hito dakara ne (Y Porque eres a quien amo)**

Dolía, mucho…

-No llores, Hinata.- Gaara alzó una de sus manos y limpió lentamente sus lágrimas, las cuales aún así no dejaban de caer.

Instantáneamente, ella buscó el refugio de sus brazos y rodeó su espalda con los suyos propios, deseaba que no estuviera ocurriendo… no quería que el desapareciera de su vida así como así… tan fácilmente… como si nada hubiera ocurrido… ¿Creía acaso que sería capaz de olvidarlo…?

Gaara la tomó por los hombros y la separó un poco de su cuerpo. Temblaba, de pies a cabeza, su ángel solo lloraba en silencio y eso le destrozaba el corazón… solo debía mantenerse fuerte… solo un poco más… y después podría lamentarse en solitario por su estúpida pero correcta decisión…

-**Sayonara**, Hinata.- se despidió Gaara con una amarga sonrisa.

**sobani iru mamotteru (a tu lado estare protegida)**

No obtuvo respuesta, estaba seguro de que ella no se despediría… Se inclinó un poco, instando a besarla, solo una última vez, solo quería llevarse un último recuerdo consigo que posteriormente sabría que no sería suficiente… Se frenó antes de rozar sus labios. Hinata lo observaba casi ausente a través de sus negras y húmedas pestañas… esperando por un beso que jamás llegaría…

Gaara cerró los ojos y se alejó de sus labios, conformándose con solo depositar un leve beso en su frente, guardando en su memoria el dulce aroma de su perfume como ultimo recuerdo de ella.

Se dedico unos últimos diez segundos para observar a la pequeña Hinata una última vez antes de forzosamente caminar en el sentido contrario, dándole las espaldas de manera definitiva, para siempre.

**Anata he tsunagaru daichi ni (Soy feliz de haber nacido)**

Su imagen quedó grabada en su retina hasta que esta se perdió por completo en el horizonte y hasta que la oscuridad la tomó como una presa más de la naturaleza. Hinata solo sonrió en la oscuridad bajo su llanto irreparable ya.

Una sonrisa irónica en alguien al cual le habían roto el alma a la mitad.

**umerete Yokatta… (en esta tierra… a tu lado…)**

-Sayonara, Gaara-Kun.

**Fin de la Segunda Parte**

* * *

Hola! se que mas de una querra matarme por este final de la segunda parte... pero animo... queda una tercera por delante! solo espero que este capitulo les halla gustado, bati un record en terminarlo en tres dias con lo largo que me resulto... resumi mucho y comprimi mucho tambien... Lo que queria destacar es que en este capitulo pasa casi un mes desde que gaara y hinata se arreglaron hasta que Gaara decide separa su camino del de Hinata por "su propio bien". ¿Matsuri tendra para aprovechar este tiempo?

Solo queria destacar la cancion, se las recomiendo para escucharla puesto que esta cancion fue la que me inspiro a hacer el fic en si, esta es la razon por la cual es muy importante en mi opinion...

Por ultimo, agradezco sus reviews! :) y si tienen alguna duda n dudare en responderla! Millones de gracias por comentar, eso me infunde muchos animos! Ya queda muy poco a este fic... se hizo bastante extenso, no? u.u lamento eso... La tercera parte no tendra tantas escenas del shippuden puesto que decidi suprimir varias ademas de que no se ha terminado de hacer y cuenta la cuestion que yo no he terminado de verlo.

Eso es todo por hoy! espero que hallan disfrutado el fic hasta aca!


	31. Una nueva misión

_Tercera Parte: Cinco años despues de la despedida que culmino con la desaparición permanente del Gaara, Hinata tendrá que volver a encontrarse frente a la nueva propuesta del Kazekague de Suna, solo que esta vez, la misión que lo mueve va mucho más allá de lo que ella podría esperar; Y de la mano de esa misión van acompañadas muchas más desgracias que el destino acarrea en contra de ellos, esta vez, comandados por una identificada kunoichi y un insospechable shinobi._

_Capitulo 31: Una nueva Misión_

El individuo acomodó sus papeles sobre su escritorio intentando parecer paciente. En realidad, no había necesidad de hacerlo puesto que ya estaban en un perfecto orden, apilados alfabéticamente los de una pila y por fecha los de la otra. Sus manos rebuscaron a tientas algo con lo que juguetear, su mente inconscientemente le pedía concentrarse en algo ajeno a lo que realmente debía.

Finalmente sus dedos tantearon un bolígrafo que usaba para realizar firmas y anotaciones. Jugueteó con él entre sus manos mientras tragaba dificultosamente. Sus ritmos cardiacos habían aumentado y debía respirar hondamente para controlar sus impulsos.

Fijó su mirada en el pequeño objeto, como queriendo fundirse con él y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Hubiera deseado, en aquel momento, poder convertirse en una pequeña hormiga y perderse por una grita hasta que todo el caos hubiera culminado… pero no culminaría…

Finalmente, el Kazekague alzó la mirada al Shinobi parado sobre su escritorio, el cual había esperado pacientemente su respuesta.

-¿E-Es R-REALMENTE necesario…?- tropezó con su propia lengua, respondiendo con una pregunta, intentando desviar la decisión que lo haría caminar directo a la horca o no.

El Shinobi asintió con la cabeza sin miramientos.

-Son pedidos del propio consejo.- repitió.- Es una nueva ley… obviamente no es obligatoria, pero es un deber que debe tomar… Lord Kazekague… piense que mucha gente de Suna se alegrará si toma esa medida… tendrán un motivo por el cual celebrar durante este difícil periodo por el cual la comunidad ninja está pasando.

El aludido cerró sus ojos con resignación y reposó su cabeza en su muñeca, pensativo. Si aceptaba cumplir esa medida iba a tener que dar un gran paso en su vida que obviamente aún no quería dar… Y la pregunta que se había planteado es ¿Quién lo ayudaría en esa tarea…?

-Deme tres semanas… -murmuró finalmente el Kazekague, tras un suspiro de resignación.- Después de ese periodo de tiempo supongo que tendré a alguien dispuesto a cooperar conmigo en esto.

El Shinobi parpadeó un par de veces, absorto.

-¿Pero y que hay de la señorita Matsuri…? Todos en la aldea han esperado algo tan inolvidable con la joven que ha parecido ser la más sercan…

-No tengo ningún interés más que amistoso con ella.- repuso severamente el Kazekague observando el techo distraídamente.- Sean los que fueren los rumores que se esparcieron por la aldea, son muy antiguos y otros extremadamente falsos…

-¡Pero Lord Kazekague… ella…!- intentó persuadirlo el hombre.- ¡…Ella es la mujer más cercana en su vida después de la señorita Temari…! ¿Es que va a elegir a una desconocida para el asunto…?

El hombre suspiró rotundamente y despeinó su cabello rojizo como la sangre con una de sus manos. Sus ojos aguamarina se entornaron pensativos. No fue capaz de decir nada durante unos eternos segundos, mas bien, se sumió en el completo silencio… Una decisión tan atropelladora en uno de los peores momentos… La región Ninja de Suna estaba pasando por un periodo de desequilibrio al haber salido de las guerras con la Aldea del país de la Niebla… mucha tristeza se cernía por las calles, familias que habían perdido a algunos de sus miembros lloraban en silencio… ¿Cómo es que el consejo pensaba que una decisión como esa podría resolverlo todo…?

-Dame tres semanas.- repitió Gaara en cambio, desviando la atención del tema.- Ya te dije que para ese tiempo ya habré encontrado una Kunoichi digna de ayudarme... Matsuri fue solamente mi aprendiz por unos años y ahora es una de los Shinobis de mi más cerca confianza.

Luego de eso, el Kazekague se puso de pié disimulando una tranquilidad que no poseía y bajó su mirada a su escritorio. Su mano rebuscó entre los papeles hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, levantó apenas la pila de hojas sobre la última reposando como base. Una hoja completamente llena de pequeños garabatos muy apretados torno a una serie de anotaciones y nombres. En realidad, un nombre en especial repetido varias veces sobre la misma hoja.

-Ya puedes… retirarte… -musitó Gaara notando que su mensajero seguía allí.

El Shinobi frente a él suspiró con resignación, solo se dignó a hacer una leve reverencia con la cabeza, dispuesto a dar media vuelta e irse con rapidez.

-Hey… Hideky… -lo llamó el Kazekague antes de que este desapareciera por la puerta. El hombre se volteó y lo observó con la pregunta remarcada en sus ojos.- ¿Sabes cuándo llegarán los Shinobis de Konoha?

El aludido rebuscó entre el fajo de papeles que tenía sujeto sobre su pecho.

-Ha… sobre eso, señor, acabamos de recibir un mensaje diciendo que el viaje se ha adelantado y que seguramente esperan llegar para esta tarde.

-Bien, eso es bueno.- repuso Gaara dándole la espalda y observando la aldea que se apreciaba a través de los cristales del vidrio tras su escritorio.

-Con su permiso, ya me retiro.

En cuanto holló la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, cerró los ojos con resignación… ¿Por qué…? ¿Es que tantos años habían resultado en vano…?

Hacía cinco años había dejado parte de su vida atrás, un futuro en el cual tal vez sería feliz, tal vez no. Ahora era la primera vez que se veía tan acorralado y necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba su ayuda para poder salir de ese agujero en el cual lo habían metido… Definitivamente no se imaginaba que sucedería si en aquel momento se echaba atrás… ¿Sería perdonado… habría ya sido olvidado y reemplazado…? Jamás se había atrevido a preguntar por esto último a quien podría saber cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, inclusive había soportado esa tentación aún cuando había pisado su mismo suelo, lo había hecho durante el tiempo más breve posible, intentando no cruzarse con ella nunca más…

…y lo había conseguido milagrosamente…

Llevó una mano a su frente y reposó su cabeza sobre esta, pensativo. Ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un niño, un Shinobi inexperto. Ahora ya no se podía permitirse más errores, ya era un hombre, un adulto el cual debía ocuparse de una aldea que lo necesitaba por ser su principal líder, y no debía fallarles… por esa razón había aceptado la petición…

…no había pensado en la relación con Konoha hasta esos momentos, pero de igual manera, sabía que no tenía demasiadas oportunidades de encontrar todo tal cual lo había abandonado… seguramente muchas cosas habían cambiado… y ya era demasiado tarde como para solucionarlo…

Con una leve sonrisa en sus labios recordó los momentos en los cuales había estado en Konoha, uno por uno… reconocía que en un comienzo había sido un niño terco y sadomasoquista, le gustaba la venganza, pero por dentro, siempre se estaba vengando de sí mismo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con ella... injustamente con ella…

* * *

"_-Eres una persona lamentable…_

_-¿G-G-Gaara-Kun…?_

_Este no había contestado cuando ella lo había llamado, sino que entrecerró un poco más los ojos y volvió a mirar al individuo que había hablado con Hinata antes que él. Había sentido una mezcla de repulsión cuando los había visto juntos otra vez; Por alguna razón, su pecho había vuelto a experimentar aquella descarga eléctrica y punzante y no pudo evitar las estoicas fuerzas que se había impuesto para no dirigirle la palabra._

_-Dime, ¿Por qué te estás aquí?- demandó este, posando su brazo sobre su rodilla flexionada.- ¿Por qué eres una Kunoichi y por qué estás haciendo este examen?_

_-E-Etto… yo, b-bueno… -agachó su vista mientras volvía a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos._

_-No tartamudees y contéstame. –volvió a demandar con tono severo._

_Ella lo escrutó asustada._

_-L-Lo hice por p-propia de-decisión… -respondió intentando mantener la calma._

_Gaara volvió a quedar en silencio, luego sonrió de lado con ironía._

_-Y también por tu propia decisión jamás has vuelto a Suna, ni siquiera en una misión..."_

* * *

La sonrisa se borró rápidamente de los labios del Kazekague, pero que idiota había sido… había sido cegado por el rencor, los celos y el egoísmo… había desperdiciado tanto tiempo que podría haber usado para pasar junto a ella…

Pensarlo producía que empeorara la situación… ¿Cuánto hacía ya que no se dignaba a recordar cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con ella…? Había intentado por todos los medios olvidarla, pero cuando creía que tomaba el coraje suficiente como para olvidarse completamente de todo, lo volvía a recordar…

…todo era como una maldición… la maldición de amarla toda su vida…

Había incluso intentado hacerlo a cuestas de enamorarse de otra persona, intentó usar a su antigua discípula Matsuri para esos medios, había intentado enamorarse de ella, corresponderle a sus sentimientos que tantas veces le había confesado que poseía… pero todo había sido en vano… Había terminado por corresponder sentimientos que no sentía, no había funcionado por muchos días y había terminado por enamorarla y lastimarla aún más…

Sonrió otra vez, ahora con suma amargura. Dio media vuelta y se sentó en su escritorio con lentitud. Sus ojos aguamarina se dirigieron hacia el montón de hojas que poseía frente a su cuerpo y volvió a levantarlas revelando otra vez la existencia de la última de ellas.

"HINATA, HINATA, HINATA…" la había amado por tantos años, había sido su primer amor y estaba seguro de que también sería el último… Su nombre resaltaba en todo el papel, grande, diminuto, borroneado, remarcado, resaltado, subrayado, acompañado de preguntas, de frases, de garabatos sin sentido… así era su amor hacia ella…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sin tocar primero, algo completamente inusual. El Kazekague solo alcanzó a alzar la mirada con rapidez, dejar todo tal cual estaba y ponerse de piel al momento en el cual preparaba su defensa de arena al momento en el cual esta comenzaba a danzar con una intensa rapidez a su alrededor.

-¡GAARA, QUE GRAN GUSTO VERTE!

El aludido parpadeó absorto. Reconoció en el sujeto que había prorrumpido en su despacho una familiaridad completamente casual, un sujeto de ojos azul eléctrico y un rubio cabello despeinado, vestido completamente en un atuendo anaranjado y negro. El poderoso genin de Konoha posó fuertemente y con su normal energía ambas palmas sobre su escritorio el cual resonó por la habitación, recibiendo a Naruto con un eco.

-Ahh… Naruto… eres tú… -Gaara suspiró aliviado y bajó la guardia.- Siempre tan alterado…

El chico sonrió. Al instante dos chuunin entraron tras él, sus compañeros de grupo, Sakura, aquella chica de pelo rosado que una vez había intentado aniquilar y Sai, un extraño sujeto que funcionaba como el reemplazo del Uchiha junto con su capitán Yamato, ese tipo de cara espeluznante.

-¡Querían que firmáramos unos formularios para venir a verte…! – Se quejó el chico rubio fastidiado.- ¡No puedo creer que trates así a tus visitas, amigo… se irán corriendo espantadas si tienen que esperar tanto para verte…!

-Por eso es que Naruto se escabulló y apareció aquí para verte… -murmuró Sakura sin ánimos de reprenderlo ya.

Gaara les brindó una leve sonrisa.

-Verán… con todo el asunto de las batallas que hemos tenido, las medidas de seguridad se han visto reforzadas por el miedo a que llegue un Shinobi de contrabando y quiera atacarnos desde adentro… pero me parece extraño, les había dicho que ustedes vendrían y que los dejaran pasar sin problemas…

-Tal vez no nos esperaban tan pronto, Naruto si que parece un leopardo cuando corre… -comentó Yamato exhausto.- No sabes lo que nos ha costado seguirle el ritmo.

Sai fue el único que no comentó nada, sino que comenzó a pasearse por la sala observando los llamativos cuadros colgados de las paredes… como siempre…

-¿Y… a que se debe la razón de su visita?- inquirió el de ojos claros volviendo a sentarse frente a su escritorio mientras que el resto lo imitaba.

Naruto fue el primero en responder, como siempre.

-Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que la aldea se encontrara bien.- comenzó.- Además pensábamos ofrecerte ayuda por si la necesitabas… Shinobis para la batalla… alimento, ninjas médicos… lo que fuera…

Gaara volvió a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Te lo agradezco, Naruto, pero no puedo aceptar eso. Sinceramente le agradezco a toda Konoha el que quiera ayudarnos, pero por el momento estamos arreglándonos nosotros mismos, en cuanto necesitemos una mano de nuestra aldea hermana, se lo haremos saber.

-¿P-Pero estas seguro, Gaara?- lo interrumpió Sakura.- ¿No necesitas ayuda?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza al momento en el cual la puerta era abierta con suma delicadeza esta vez. Una cabellera castaña asomó por la puerta y sus ojos haciendo juego con esta observaron ampliamente al Kazekague con una mezcla de vergüenza y un brillo de admiración.

-Gaara-Sama… necesitaría hablar contigo…

Él desvió rápidamente su mirada de la de su antigua discípula.

-En este momento no puedo, Matsuri.- repuso con un dejo de dureza en su voz, Gaara había perdido toda la felicidad que en su rostro poseía al volver a ver a sus amigos.

-¡Pero es importante!- insistió ella dolida.

-¡Esto también lo es!- respondió Gaara tomando más dureza en su voz mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

Los presentes no acotaron nada, sino que observaron la charla posando sus miradas primero en uno y luego en otro, reparando en el cambio tan brusco de Gaara al ver a Matsuri asomarse por la puerta de su despacho.

La chica entró en la habitación de igual manera y cerró la puerta tras su espalda, con un leve movimiento de su cabeza saludó a los Shinobis de Konoha antes de volver sus oscuros pero ahora decididos ojos a su amado Kazekague.

-Hydeki me lo ha contado todo.- demandó seriamente.- Me ha dicho que aceptaste su pedido.

El rostro del chico se ensombreció mientras su cuerpo se tensionaba.

-Esos asuntos no te incumben.- murmuró entre dientes mientras entornaba la mirada con enojo.- Son decisiones del Kazekague y por lo tanto no deben ser cuestionadas.

-¡Yo debería haber sido la elegida!- exclamó la chica con disgusto también.- ¿Cómo es que le has dicho que en tres semanas encontrarías a alguien digno…? ¿Yo no lo soy…?

Gaara se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Preferiría que habláramos de esto en otro momento, Matsuri.- insistió sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba más a cada segundo al tener presentes a cuatro personas que bien podrían perjudicar bastante la decisión tan dificultosa que había tomado momentos atrás.- Ahora estoy ocupado.

Matsuri atravesó rápidamente el trecho que la separaba de Gaara y lo sostuvo por los hombros mientras le brindaba una mirada de pena que sinceramente causaba lástima.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal para que no me eligieras a mí en esta misión tan importante?

Gaara entreabrió sus labios, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Volvió a desviar su mirada y se separó de ella con suma calma antes de volver a sentarse.

-Lo hago porque no quiero poner en peligro tu felicidad, por eso.

La chica lo escrutó absorta.

-Mi felicidad brillaría más que nunca, Gaara-Sama… quiero acompañarlo en esa tan importante misión…

El Kazekague suspiró una vez más antes de volver hacia ella una leve mirada de compadecimiento.

-Escucha Matsuri, te lo repito, este no es el momento, estoy muy ocupado ahora. Pero te prometo que cuando estemos a solas, aclararé todas tus dudas.

La Kunoichi le brindó una amplia sonrisa por esto último, asintió con la cabeza convencida finalmente y antes de marcharse, rodeó los hombros de su amado y besó suavemente su mejilla derecha antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Eso fue como si el equipo siete hubiera vuelto a materializarse.

-Esa chica está loca… -comentó Naturalmente Sai.

Sakura le propinó un serio golpe en la cabeza a lo que este prefirió seguir permaneciendo en silencio.

-No comprendo… ¿De qué hablaba?- pregunto Naruto cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo su seño de manera pronunciada como siempre que no comprendía algo.

Gaara alzó su vista al techo, como deseando que un milagro llegara, o que algo volador lo golpeara.

-Es muy difícil de explicar… digamos que ella siente algo muy profundo hacia mí y quiere… digamos… "realizar" una misión conmigo la cual se me ha sido asignada y para la cual necesito una muy fiel compañera.

Sakura también frunció el seño.

-Pero no lo entiendo… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo…?

-ESE es el problema… y acabo de decírselo, que no la escojo para no poner en peligro su felicidad.

El capitán del equipo siete, Yamato, comenzó a frotar su barbilla con su mano derecha mientras escrutaba al Kazekague seriamente.

-Creo que he oído algo sobre eso… ¿No se tratara sobre una nueva norma optativa de ca…?

El shounin fue fulminado con la mirada por parte del Kazekague. Este decidió guardar silencio ante la clara demostración de frustración de Gaara el cual estaba a punto de salir de aquella misma habitación y dejar atrapada a Matsuri en su Sabaku Kyu durante un mes.

Pero a pesar de que el capitán Yamato no había terminado de hablar, ya había despertado la atención de los ninjas de su equipo quien lo observó atentos, esperando a que terminara su frase con la pregunta presente en sus ojos.

Finalmente Gaara optó por suspirar con suma resignación y hacer una seña con su mano al shounin para que terminara de hablar y de explicarle la situación a Naruto y a sus amigos mientras que se ponía de pie y volvía a observar su aldea por el gran ventanal cruzado de brazos.

Luego del monólogo en el cual las caras de los tres jóvenes pasaron a ser de exaltación, Gaara volvió su vista a ellos los cuales también se la devolvieron, incapaces de creer lo que habían oído.

-E-Esto no me lo esperaba… -murmuró Naruto Shockeado antes de que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro.- ¡Valla medida de caridad brava, Gaara!

-Ahora entiendo tus razones por las cuales no querer elegir a Matsuri para esta complicada misión… Tampoco quieres lastimar sus sentimientos… -murmuró Sakura algo acongojada.- ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte para hacer esto más fácil?

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Sai felizmente.- Aunque no entiendo mucho de lo que conlleva este tipo de situaciones, es seguro que necesitas la ayuda de una Kunoichi… ¿Por qué no te ofrecemos una de Konoha?

Gaara entornó la mirada con cierta molestia.

-Las cosas no tienen que resultar forzadas… por eso pedí que la misión se retrasara tres semanas, creí que sería tiempo suficiente como para confiar en alguien…

-¡Oh, vamos, como si no conocieras a las Kunoichis de Konoha… ahora las más bellas se solo encuentran en la aldea!- comentó Sai con otra sonrisa.

Instantáneamente, un golpe en el medio de su cabeza borró aquella sonrisa de su rostro tan rápido como las palabras se esfumaron entre el silencio de la habitación. Sakura había vuelto a golpear a Sai otra vez, ahora con mucha más fuerza por el enojo. Naruto dio un respingo y se alejó de ellos, apareciendo tan rápido como pudo al otro extremo de la habitación para evadir la furia de la chica de cabello rosado.

-¡BAKA, NO TODAS LAS KUNOICHIS HERMOZAS ESTAN SOLO EN KONOHA EN ESTE MOMENTO!- Le gritó enfurecida.

Gaara parpadeó un par de veces, absorto ante la violencia que estaba experimentando. Solo volvió a exhalar un suspiro resignado antes de una amarga sonrisa.

-Creo que podría seguir el consejo de Sai… -murmuró el Kazekague posando sus manos sobre su escritorio para sostener su cuerpo.- Naruto… ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

Este asintió y respiró hondamente antes de acercarse otra vez dentro del radio de alcance de su compañera.

-Claro, Gaara.

El Kazekague cerró sus ojos durante un instante, luego volvió a abrirlos con decisión, clavando su mirada aguamarina sobre la de su amigo.

-Dime… ¿Qué sabes sobre Hinata en estos momentos?

El chico de ojos azules lo escrutó absorto.

-Creí que no querías que te habláramos sobre ella…

Yamato, detrás de ellos, aclaró su garganta estruendosamente, dándole a entender a Naruto que prosiguiera sin quejas.

-Bien… ella… sinceramente no se mucho sobre cómo ha estado… -se excusó con cierta vergüenza.- Hace un par de días que no la veo… Pero por lo que se, parece que ella está muy bien…

-No se refiere a eso, Baka.- repuso Sakura elevando el tono de voz a lo que Naruto tembló durante unos momentos, tensando su cuerpo.- Esta hablando sobre su relación sentimental.

Gaara soltó una risa nerviosa mientras sentía como sus manos temblaban bajo el peso de su cuerpo debido al nerviosismo.

-Ho… pues… ¿Bien?-comentó Naruto rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Sakura suspiró y se puso de pié, caminando hasta posarse junto a Naruto, frente al escritorio de Gaara.

-Ella no ha estado con nadie más desde que desiste desaparecer de su vida.- le informó la chica decididamente.- Pero te advierto, Gaara, Hinata es mi amiga y se lo mucho que ha sufrido por esa razón, no puedo decirte con exactitud si aún sigues significando algo para ella, pero de lo que estoy segura es que si decides elegirla a ella para ayudarte, procura que no vuelva a salir lastimada por estar junto a tu lado en vano.

El Kazekague entornó la mirada ciertamente dolido por oír esas palabras. Pero de igual manera sabía que las oiría, que lo torturaría el saber algo sobre ella puesto que aún seguía sintiendo eso tan grande por Hinata, aún no había dejado de pensar en ella en ningún momento.

-No lo haré.- repuso él firmemente.

-Supongo que deberías verla y hablar con ella sobre este asunto.- comentó Yamato distraídamente.

-El problema es que… no puedo salir de la aldea… -respondió Gaara ciertamente desilusionado.

-¡Eso no es un problema cuando nos tienes a nosotros, los que haremos la guardia por ti!- exclamó Naruto eufóricamente.

-Entonces… -murmuró el Kazekague alzando la vista a su amigo, un poco mas esperanzado.

-Esta noche.- acotó Yamato poniéndose también de pie.

**Continuará**

* * *

Bienvenidos otra vez a la tercera y ultima parte de este fic! (Si, se que se me hizo muuuy extenso y que eso puede llegar a ser tedioso... u.u) Solo quiero comentar que no se nada sobre la extensividad de esta ultima parte, solo espero que abarque menos que la segunda pues comenzaré a ser mas breve con esto... Además quiero aclarar que al Gaara ya tener 19 años y Hinata al estar a poco de cumplirlos, los nuevos inconvenientes que deben enfrentar son mucho mas dificiles y serios, algunos que inclusive pueden llegar a llevar a uno de estos dos personajes a la muerte junto con otros mas... Esta tercera parte la cree para que posea mas tragedia y dramatismo... pero no olvidare para nada el romance.

Bien, creo q eso era todo lo que tenia para decir. Gracias de verdad por sus reviews y en respuesta de uno, si, puede ser posible que la escena en donde Gaara se despidio de Hinata fuera similar a la de Luna nueva, pero sinceramente jamas tuve la intención de que se pareciera o que similara ser un plagio... solo que cuando lei ese review me dio curiosidad el volver a leer la escena y comprove que la similitud es notable entre ambas.

Nos vemos!


	32. Objetivo

_Capitulo 32: Objetivo_

El viento que asechaba las calles ya desiertas producía el fuerte sonido de las lonas retumbar contra los techos de las casas, del arena arremolinándose y chocando contra todo lo que se le atravesaba.

De un par de agiles saltos bajó de la terraza y, envuelto en una capa completamente negra para no ser reconocido y a su vez para protegerse un poco de la ventisca, comenzó a correr rápidamente por las calles cual ninja era.

En uno de los oscuros callejones dentro de los límites del pueblo, el hombre se detuvo y se metió entre aquella negra espesura. Instantáneamente, sintió el roce de unos cuerpos algo apretujados dentro. Sus manos temblaron al instante, pero no de miedo, sino de la emoción que sentía en aquel momento aún sabiendo lo arriesgada que era su actual misión.

-¿Todo listo?- murmuró la voz de un hombre mucho mayor.

-Todo listo.- repitió el joven Shinobi observando las cuatro figuras por sobre sus ojos aguamarina.

-Naruto.- llamó una voz femenina dirigiéndose hacia su compañero de la derecha.

-¡Hai!

El chico de ojos azul eléctrico juntó ambas manos formando un sello simple. A su lado instantáneamente se materializo una copia, un clon de sombras semejante a su creador. Ambos chicos se observaron un eterno instante y el falso Naruto asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a formar un sello con sus manos y transformándose en un Shinobi de cabello color sangre con el casual atuendo del Kazekague.

-Ya te he dicho todo lo que tienes que hacer mientras no estoy.- Recordó Gaara dirigiéndose al clon de Naruto que ahora se había convertido en uno suyo.- Si te metes en apuros, solo actúa con firmeza, no permitas que te intimide nadie.

-Y SE maduro.- le recordó Sakura refiriéndose al falso Gaara el cual le brindo una sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

-Bien… entonces es momento de que me marche.- anunció el verdadero Kazekague observando a sus amigos.

Todos asintieron.

-Ve con cuidado.- lo alentó Yamato posando una mano sobre su hombro.- Mándanos un mensaje cuando estés cerca de la aldea… y procura que nadie te vea.

El chico asintió decididamente con la cabeza manteniendo serio su semblante.

-Gracias realmente por ayudarme en esto.

-Es lo menos que se puede hacer por un amigo.- Garantizo Sai con una enérgica sonrisa.

-¡Animo Gaara!- exclamaron Naruto y el falso Kazekague al unismo en un vitoreo.

-Realmente me veo extraño teniendo el comportamiento de Naruto… -murmuró el verdadero Gaara por debajo antes de colocarse la negra capucha de su larga capa sobre su cabeza, cubriendo toda su cabeza dejando solo sus ojos aguamarina a la vista.

-Sai.- llamó Yamato.

El chico asintió y rápidamente extendió uno de sus pergaminos, dibujó con suma rapidez un gran pájaro negro y lo expulsó de la hoja de papel en un ligero sacudón de este. El águila negra como el mismo cielo de la noche se confundió perfectamente entre las sombras en donde solo brillaban sus grandes ojos perlados como un par de estrellas.

Gaara rápidamente y de un ágil salto montó en él y este remontó vuelo hacia el oscuro cielo casi sin estrellas esa noche. Llegaron a tomar tanta altura que los cuatro Shinobis y su clon se perdieron de vista para el de ojos aguamarina quien luego volvió la vista hacia el frente. Justamente debajo de ellos se encontraban los AMBU que custodiaban la entrada a la aldea entre las dos imponentes rocas que daban la bienvenida a sus dominios.

El águila de Sai movió bruscamente sus alas y tomo mucha más altura hasta que la imponente roca se volviera pequeña a su vista. La ventisca ya no era tan potente a esa elevación por lo que se permitió no sujetar tan fuertemente las oscuras plumas del animal de tinta.

Una vez fuera del radio de vista de los AMBU de suna, el Kazekague notó que el ave descendía bruscamente tomando cada vez más velocidad en su caída. Volvió a sujetarse con fuerza del animal recordando que su dueño le había advertido que con el paso del tiempo la tinta se iría desintegrando con el chakra y solo quedarían restos de tinta normal conformando a la creación por lo cual le era aconsejable desabordarla en cuanto notara que perdía fuerza.

Así lo hizo y de otro impulso se alejó del ave de tinta que comenzó a caer más en picada contra el suelo, impactando fuertemente contra este creando un gran charco de ennegrecida arena en el lugar.

Gaara no se detuvo demasiado tiempo a examinar el desastre, sino que se acomodó mejor su negra capa y siguió el recorrido que le quedaba hacia Konoha rápidamente. Aún era demasiado de madrugada, y no hacia mucho había dejado Suna atrás, pero ese trayecto por aire le había adelantado mucho el recorrido… tal vez si no se detenía, llegaría a su destino antes del mediodía…

* * *

-Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres… ¡Estoy tan emocionado!

El falso Kazekague comenzó a caminar con demasiado poco disimulo por los pasillos hacia su oficina. El sol había comenzado a asomar débilmente por el horizonte y no había podido ser capaz de dormir absolutamente nada por la emoción… finalmente podría vivir unos días la vida de un Hokague… bueno, Kazekague… pero era casi parecido… ¿No? Estaba seguro de que no sería tan complicado ni aburrido como siempre había oído decir…

-Cálmate Naruto… -lo regañó Sakura a su lado con desagrado.- Recuerda que ahora eres Gaara y que debes actuar como tal…

-¡Es imposible eso, estoy muy emocionado Sakura-Chan!- exclamó el falso Gaara.

-¡Pues controla tu mal genio! ¡Recuerda que ahora eres GAARA, el Kazekague…!- repitió perdiendo la paciencia, a punto de abalanzarse contra el chico.

El falso Gaara dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, asustado por la repentina y amenazadora reacción de su amiga.

-C-Cálmate S-Sakura-Chan… -rogó posando sus manos frente a su cuerpo mientras intentaba convencerla con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Gaara-Sama que sorpresa verlo despierto tan temprano!

Ambos Shinobis se voltearon hacia el origen de la voz femenina. Una chica de corto cabello castaño se dirigía hacia ellos con prisa. Naruto la observó severamente anonadado y comenzando a ruborizarse… recordaba que Gaara le había dado ciertas instrucciones acerca de cómo actuar frente a ella pero en aquellos momentos todo se había borrado de su mente entre la reprimiendo de Sakura, la emoción del momento y los nervios por ver frente a sus ojos a su primer obstáculo a superar.

-H-H-H-Hola… -tartamudeó Naruto tras el disfraz del Kazekague.

Sakura observó con nerviosismo a Naruto. Definitivamente el no serviría para el trabajo… si no demostraba superar este pequeño primer obstáculo significaría que no servía para el trabajo… y a costa de eso, lo asesinaría brutalmente.

Matsuri observó a Gaara anonadada. Reparó lentamente en él de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en sus mejillas sonrojadas (algo completamente inusual, algo que jamás había visto en él) y finalizando en sus ojos aguamarina que la observaban con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Gaara-Sama…?- inquirió sonriendo con ternura.

Naruto y Sakura dieron un respingo de sorpresa. La chica de pelo rosado estaba comenzando por dar una explicación rápida para salir de aquel problema. Definitivamente Naruto había sido descubierto en menos de treinta segundos de comenzar a actuar como Gaara.

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, Matsuri comenzó a reír.

-Es una broma, no me ponga esa cara.- agregó rápidamente ante la expresión de turbación del chico.- Es que jamás lo había visto sonrojado, Gaara-sama.-

Aunque al instante sus ojos se dirigieron a Sakura, la cual había sido pasada por alto hasta el momento y la chica dejó de reír al momento en el cual Naruto sentía una leve sensación relajante en su pecho por haber superado el momento tan incómodo.

-¿Sakura, no es así?- inquirió la chica de ojos oscuros.

-S-Si.- afirmó la Kunoichi con una leve sonrisa demostrando tranquilidad.

-¿De qué hablaban?- Matsuri arqueó una ceja, dirigiéndose a Gaara.

Naruto intercambió una severa mirada con la chica de pelo rosado y se ruborizó un poco más, imaginando que Matsuri estaba intuyendo algo entre ellos dos… ¿Caminado solos a esas horas de la mañana…? ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza? Ahora entendía el por qué de los comportamientos que Gaara le había pedido que tenga estando frente a su antigua discípula.

-E-Eso es asunto confidencial.- respondió cortante el falso Gaara intentando imitar al real.

Matsuri también se cruzó de brazos.

-Recuerde la promesa que me hizo de que, cuando se enamorara de otra mujer, me lo diría.

-¿¡G-Gaa… d-digo… yo p-prometí eso…!-exclamó Naruto sobresaltándose.

Matsuri asintió con serenidad y le dirigió otra mirada desconfiada a Sakura. Luego se marchó hacia la dirección en la que se dirigía desde un principio, hecha un mar de ininconfundibles celos… Si en aquel momento Gaara le venía con excusas de que había elegido a la chica-pelo-de-chicle como compañera no lo soportaría… ¿Cómo podía explicar sino la turbación y el sonrojo que había visto en su cara al ver que los había descubierto andando juntos en los desolados pasillos? Y ella que había creído por unos segundos que esa coloración en sus mejillas había aparecido solo al verla a ella otra vez… que Insulza…

Pero por el momento iba a confiar en sus palabras… solo por el momento…

¿Pero Sakura… no tenían algo ella y Naruto? Según había oído, él había estado enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo… No creía que Gaara fuera capaz de traicionar a su mejor amigo, Naruto…

¿O sí podía…?

* * *

Camino iba avanzando, podía observar más y más nubes coronando el cielo. El amanecer se teñía de tonos grisáceos cada vez más pronunciados; Hasta que en un punto del bosque, comenzó a llover copiosamente y pero de manera calma por suerte, nada torrencial que debiera detener su recorrido a medida que se acercaba más a las puertas de Konoha.

Se volvió a cubrir la cabeza con la negra capucha para intentar mojarse lo menos posible. Y una vez que entró en el área de los bosques de Konoha, se aseguró de que el amplio cuello de su capa cubriera la mitad de su cara dejando solo a la vista sus ojos aguamarina para que nadie lo descubriera de por casualidad y arruinara gran parte de su misión.

Decidió primero buscar señales de quien buscaba en los alrededores de la aldea, sabía que a ella le agradaba pasear bajo la lluvia y esperaba que ese habito no hubiera cambiado con el paso de tantos años…

Refunfuñó por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas que veía caminaban usando abrigos los cuales también cubrían parte de su cabeza o grandes paraguas que le impedían divisar sus rostros desde las alturas de los árboles por lo cual se resignó a hacer su búsqueda intentando hacerse pasar por un viajero más, caminando entre ellos.

A medida que daba paso tras paso, sus latidos cardiacos iban en aumento. No se imaginaba que es lo que encontraría al verla… ¿Podría incluso reconocerla…? Él no había cambiado demasiado desde que tenía catorce años… ¿Pero ella? ¿Seguiría aún siendo capaz de reconocerla? Además de todo había olvidado preguntarle a Naruto como se veía al menos… que idiota…

Sintiéndose cada vez más desesperanzado, decidió que la mejor manera sería observar atentamente y de manera incluso minuciosa a cada mujer que se cruzara por su camino hasta encontrar en ella algún rasgo conocido. De última instancia visitaría en secreto la mansión Hyuga pues tenía la esperanza de que allí siguiera viviendo.

Cuando se percató de que el mediodía había llegado, las calles habían comenzado a vaciarse mucho más de lo que ya estaban a medida que la lluvia seguía cayendo igual en sus cabezas, aumentando un poco.

El frío comenzó a calar sus huesos y decidió finalmente tomar un descanso en uno de los bancos debajo de un árbol que lo cubría de la tormenta. Colgó sus brazos del respaldar del asiento y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que las gotas de lluvia cayeran libremente en lo poco que quedaba descubierto de su cara.

Cerró sus ojos cubiertos de ojeras sintiéndose completamente exhausto. Una vaga sonrisa se formó por su rostro, como le gustaría dormir en aquel momento, en aquel mismo lugar… completamente relajado… Desde que el Shukaku había sido extraído de su cuerpo, hacía más de dos años, el insomnio ya no lo acompañaba y poco a poco había ido acostumbrándose a dormir cada vez más. Aunque estaba seguro de que esas ojeras estarían con él la mayor parte de su vida por no haber dormido durante toda esta.

Horas tal vez oyendo el sonido de la lluvia caer y sintiéndola inclusive en su propio rostro. El sonido fue acompañado en un instante por unos pasos tímidos que se crearon en medio del silencio… gente que pasaba… no, solo un par de personas que pasaban… luego fueron tres, una de ellas corría en la dirección contraria a las anteriores.

El sonido de un choque retumbó en sus oídos pero intentó no hacer mucho caso a aquello. Una de las personas cayó al suelo mientras otra le reprochaba su descuido.

-¡Hey, ten más cuidado con lo que haces!- repuso una voz masculina con descaro.

-¡G-G-Gomena-nasai!- exclamaba una de ellas con la voz entrecortada y ciertamente tímida.

El hombre y su acompañante se apresuraron a que el sonido de sus pasos se perdiera entre la lluvia. La tercera persona se levantó del suelo con esfuerzo, su respiración entrecortada dejaba claro que llevaba un largo trayecto corriendo y que ya casi no tenía fuerzas.

La lluvia ahora golpeaba contra sus ojos abiertos, pero ya no le importaba.

Ya nada le importaba.

Bajó su cabeza permitiéndose observar a la persona que tenía en frente que aún estaba poniéndose de pié con dificultad. Una capa violácea cubría su cabeza y su cuerpo de la lluvia pero esta vez ya nada lo engañaría… esa voz, esa forma de hablar, esa timidez en ella, su manera de tartamudear…

Estaba completamente sorprendido, su cuerpo entero temblaba incluso al sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. De cualquier manera no podía creerlo… ¿Sería posible que… ya la hubiera encontrado… que fuera Hinata la que ahora se encontraba frente a sus ojos…?

Se puso de pie rápidamente, saliendo de su trance en cuanto se percató de que la chica pensaba echar a correr nuevamente. Sus labios estaban demasiado secos para gritarle que se detuviera, por lo que su único impulso fue sujetarla por la muñeca y tenerla.

La chica volteó rápidamente su vista hacia él, sobresaltada.

Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sentía como los latidos de su corazón desbocados, sus manos temblar e incluso, a pesar de eso, una sensación de extrema felicidad en la boca del estómago. Quería reír de felicidad, incluso abrazarla y jamás volver a soltarla, no deseaba que Hinata volviera a escapar de sus brazos…

Los ojos perlados que había visto pasaron de observarlo con susto a verlo con enojo.

-¿Q-Qué hace…? ¡Suélteme!- exclamó la chica tirando de su brazo para alejar todo contacto con él.

Gaara en cambio rió por lo bajo con aquella alegría que poseía. Seguía teniendo aquellos ojos tan bellos, no había cambiado tanto, solo que ahora aquel espíritu de niña arraigaba de un cuerpo de mujer, de unos rasgos de mujer.

Ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y alzó ambas manos en señal de defensa. Aquella persona no le transmitía un muy buen presentimiento, en algún sentido no le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo al verlo. Le inspiraba miedo. Iba a enfrentarse con él y a atacarlo, dejarlo inconsciente si era posible para poder huir de él… eso le ocurría por quedarse entrenando toda la mañana, perdiendo la noción del tiempo intentando el hacerse mucho más fuerte. Una Kunoichi digna.

-¿Vas a atacarme?- inquirió Gaara ahora seriamente, borrando todo rastro de felicidad en su rostro.

-¡No sé lo que quiere de mí!- exclamó Hinata temblando un poco.- ¡Usted me inspira miedo y voy a oponer resistencia si intenta hacerme algo!

-¿No sabes quién soy, Hinata?- sonrió por bajo el cuello de su capa.

La de ojos perlados lo observó exaltada, temerosa, completamente aterrada. Seguramente Incapaz de saber de donde pudo un desconocido obtener su nombre, en cambio Gaara volvió a sentir una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, por su reacción, ya no había dudas de que se tratara de ella… la había encontrado…

**Contunuará**

* * *

Hola! Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir el capitulo... Primero que todo, termine de escribir este capitulo hace menos de una semana, pero lo extendí mucho y recien acabo de decidir el cortarlo por la mitad para que no resultara tan extenso y para poder dedicarme a la escena de Gaara y de Hinata por completo. Como verán, en el proximo capitulo con seguridad seguramente se enteraran de cual era realmente la misión que Gaara debía llevar a cabo y para la cual había elegido a Hinata, en lugar de Matsuri quien anvicionaba ese puesto.

Me causo algo de gracia imaginar un Naruto actuando como el Kazekague Gaara... definitivamente no tiene la madera... en el proximo capitulo vere si puedo añadir algo.

Prometo estar con la continuacion en unos pocos dias, tal vez el martes o el miercoles a mas tardar n.n

Gracias por sus reviews, realmente me animan mucho, inclusive a seguir escribiendo este fic q tan largo s ha tornado ya!

Ns vemos! Buen fin de semana!


	33. Un solo propósito

_Capitulo 33: "Un solo propósito" _

* * *

_Song: "Far away" - Nicleback_

* * *

-¿No sabes quien soy, Hinata?- sonrió por bajo el cuello de su capa.

Hinata cerró sus ojos con fuerza y arremetió contra él usando su puño suave. Gaara no tuvo problemas en esquivarlo, aunque obviamente este se trataba de un golpe falso por lo cual Hinata rápidamente volvió a atacarlo, esta vez casi dando en el blanco de no ser por la rápida reacción del Kazekague quien se cubrió tras una delgada barrera de arena.

La Kunoichi entreabrió sus labios, ahora con la desesperación y el miedo visibles en cada una de sus facciones. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar e intentó volver a alejarse de él, pero la barrera de arena que había detenido el ataque de su puño se cerró torno a este, impidiéndole moverse.

-¡DEJAME!- exclamó ahora mucho mas fuerte, con desesperación intentando safarce de su agarre.

Gaara en cambio entornó su mirada aguamarina. Debido a los rapidos movimientos de Hinata, la capucha de su capa violácea había caído a su espalda, revelando un largo cabello negro azulado que se perdía bajo el resto de su atuendo.

En aquel momento sintió una leve punzada en su pecho ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota en dejarla ir? Ya no era una niña, volvía a planteárselo, ahora se trataba de una hermosa mujer… ¿Y qué si ahora le pertenecía a alguien más…? Pero según las palabras de Sakura, no era tan así… ella no le pertenecía a nadie… no había querido estar con nadie más despues de que él había decidido abandonarla…

Cerró sus ojos claros por unos instantes. La chica que le había devuelto la mirada con pánico era realmente hermosa, jamás había sentido algo semejante por nunguna otra Kunoichi en toda su vida. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte en ningún momento de su vida como en aquel.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos y le dirigió una plena mirada antes de llevar sus manos al cuello de su capa y revelarle su rostro y posteriormente, bajar su capucha.

**This time, This place** (Esta hora, este lugar)

**Misused, Mistakes** (Demaciados errores)

La lluvia siguió callendo, insensible, golpeando sus cabezas y mojándolos al unismo ahora. Hinata había permanecido inmóvil por unos segundos mientras rápidamente reparaba en su rostro, aquel que no había podido olvidar tras el paso de los años aunque no hubiera vuelto a verlo. Gaara era incapaz de irreconocer con aquel cabello rojo sangre, aquellos ojos aguamarina, sus ojeras pronunciadas y aquel rojo kanji de amor que coronaba su frente..

-¿Ahora sabes quien soy?-musitó el chico, liberando la arena que la mantenía presa.

Instantáneamente la chica ahogó un grito e intentó alejarse lo más que pudo de él. Sus ojos perlados estaban abiertos, sobresaltados, incapaces de creer en lo que veían en aquel mismo momento. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mucho mas, con violencia. Instantaneamente, comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos posando sus brazos frente a su cuerpo, creando una automática barrera entre ambos.

**Too long, Too late** (Demaciado lejos, demaciado tarde)

**Who was I to make you wait** (Quien era yo para hacerte esperar?)

-¿T-Tu… n-n-no e-eres…?- musitó por lo bajo, como si se quedara si aire en sus pulmones, su

mirada estaba aún más aterrorizada.

Gaara sonrió apenas, lo recordaba aún… eso le producía una estúpida sensación de felicidad. Al menos no lo había olvidado por completo. Pero en cambio, la chica desvió con rapidez sus ojos de los suyos.

-¿P-P-por que cr-crees que yo soy l-la persona q-que buscas…?- demandó rápidamente.

**Just one chance** (Solo una oportunidad)

**Just one breath** (Solo un respire)

**Just in case there's just one left **(Solo por si acaso no hay otra vez)

-No lo creo, estoy completamente SEGURO de ello, Hinata.

Gaara dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, acortando la distancia entre ambos. La chica de bellos ojos perlados, de labios finos y rasgos delicados intentó volver a retroceder, alejarse lo mas posible de su lado pero fue sostenida por los hombros por el Kazekague de Suna quien le dedicó una mirada profunda. Sintió una agradable sensación en su pecho cuando observaba los ojos de Hinata quien tímidamente lo había comenzado a observar, temerosa, mientras sus mejillas se teñían a un rojo vívido al contemplarlo, quedando aún shockeada pero a la vez marabillada al volver a perderse en aquellos ojos aguamarina tras tantos años de no verlos…

-Has cambiado tanto… -comentó el chico entornando su mirada y brindándole otra sonrisa al momento que alzaba una de sus manos y acariciaba lentamente la sonrosada mejilla de la chica.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz, podía incluso sentir cada una de las células de su cuerpo y el de ella vibrar en cuanto habían hecho contacto con su piel.- Ya no eres la pequeña Hinata que conocí…

Ella en cambio se tensó durante unos segundos, incapaz de moverse, como si su hubiese congelado completamente. Aunque finalmente, bajó un poco la cabeza, intentando perder el hilo de su mirada y jugueteando otra vez con sus dedo intentó volver a articular alguna palabra.

**'Cause you know**, (Porque tu sabes,)

**you know… you know…** (Tu sabes… Tu sabes…)

-¿S-Señor K-Ka-Kazekague… q-qué hace lejos de su a-aldea…?- repuso ella, esquivando sus palabras y bajando la cabeza.

-No me llames así.- demandó Gaara borrando su sonrisa.- Sabes perfectamente mi nombre, no puedes decirme que no lo recuerdas.

**That I love you… **(Que te amo…)

**I have loved you all along **(Te he amado por tanto tiempo)

Hinata cerró sus ojos con fuerza e intentó separarse de él por todos los medios. Pero le fue imposible hacerlo, Gaara deslizó sus manos desde los hombros de la chica hasta su espalda, acercando su cuerpo al suyo y ejerciendo una leve presión sobre este contra su pecho mientras la lluvia helaba su cuerpo que a su vez por dentro irradiaba un calor que muy pocas veces había sentido.

Sintió, también, como la chica se tensaba entre sus brazos, incapaz de moverse siquiera o luchar para que la soltara. Sino que el shock era mucho más fuerte que ella mientras oía la voz de la persona a la cual por tantos años había amado retumbando en sus oídos, sus murmullos los cuales le helaban la piel, el rostro que producía que sus latidos se aceleraran…

**And I miss you**(Y te extraño)

**Been far away for far too long** (Al estar tan lejos por tanto tiempo)

…había creido que jamás volvería a verlo… había creido que ahora que había tomado el rol de Kazekague ya no tendría la osadía de rebajarse de su puesto y buscarla… tantas noches había deceado que él apareciera y se disculpara por haberla abandonado. Por esas mismas razones había dejado siempre la ventana de su habitación abierta, abierta a todo paso de cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar, pero especialmente de su amado Gaara. La única persona que por años esperó con una falsa esperanza, y que jamás llegó…el cual la abandonó, llendose de su vida para siempre… jurando que jamás volvería…

Unas gruesas lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia que corrían por todo su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del Kazekague, gimoteando, sintiéndose indefensa, confundida… completamente sola en un mundo que aspiraba ser demasiado grande e injusto con su vida…

…había sufrido tanto tras su partida. Había crecido con la idea de volverse una mujer fuerte y ya no sufrir por ello… había intentado olvidarlo y había creido hacerlo, había incluso vuelto a sentir una atracción hacia Naruto cuando había vuelto a verlo hacía unos dos años atrás, pero despues de un tiempo ese amor que sentía comenzó a perder sentido y se sintió sola, como si en su pecho faltara algo fundamental, ya no era la misma sin ello…

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **(Sigo soñando que estaras aqui conmigo)

**and you'll never go **(Y que nunca te irás)

…Despues estaba su familia; Neji había hecho todo lo posible por aligerar el peso que Hiashi Hyuga cargaba en los hombros de ella, de su hija, con los meses que pasaban, su padre había comenzado a transformarse cada vez en un ser mucho mas frío que antes, ya no le dirigía la palabra, y si lo hacía era para regañarla o recordarle alguno de sus deberes como la heredera de la familia principal, así como hacerse más fuerte, entrenarse duro cada día, realizar las tareas de la casa experimentándose como mujer y sus misiones como Kunoichi de una manera pulcra. De cualquier manera, eran demaciadas obligaciones para una sola persona. Sabía también que en cualquier sentido, él siempre tendría preferencia por su hija menor, Hanabi, la cual dentro de poco se convertiría en la nueva heredera, dejándola a ella, la mayor, bajo el poder de la familia secundaria.

…Tantas preocupaciones había abarcado por años… tal vez ya era el momento de detonar de una buena vez por todas…

**Stop breathing **(Dejaré de respirar)

**If i don't see you anymore **(Si no te veo nunca más)

Gaara cerró más sus brazos torno a ella, sintiendo como lenta y tímidamente la chica correspondía a su abrazo, deslizando sus pequeñas manos desde su cintura, juntándose en su espalda, cerrando sus puños torno a su negra capa con fuerza, sintiendose miserable… ver a la persona que tanto había amado frente a sus ojos había hecho que aquella repreción en su pecho estallara.

El Kazekague acarició su cabeza mientras entornaba la mirada tristemente. Luego de esto notó lo mucho que había crecido. Anteriormente, Hinata solo era unos centímetros más baja en estatura, ahora al menos la sobrepasaba bastante, su cabeza solo llegaba a rozar la punta de su nariz. Darse cuenta una vez mas de la noción del tiempo que había pasado lo hacía sentirse aún más culpable de lo que había hecho, intentaba ponerse en su sitio, intentar sentirse como ella lo había hecho. Definitivamente no lo conseguiría fácilmente; Hinata había sufrido mucho por su culpa… le había causado tanto más desde que se habían conocido… tanto mal desde hacía tantos años…

**On my knees, I'll ask** (De rodillas te pediré)

**Last chance for one last dance** (Una ultima oportunidad para un ultimo baile)

Lentamente, Gaaraba bajó su cabeza hasta posar sus labios a la altura de su oído.

-Lo siento, Hinata.-murmuró débilmente, con una voz quebrada por la culpabilidad que había comnzado a crecer en su pecho.- Siento haberte dejado sola por tantos años…

Sus ojos aguamarina contemplaron como la chica se despegaba lentamente de su pecho y le devolvía una mirada de tristeza en sus brillosos ojos plateados los cuales lo observaron por un eterno instante.

-¿V-volverás a abandonarme…?- inquirió apenas moviendo sus labios, aferrándose fuertemente a la espalda del Kazekague.

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand** (Porque contigo puedo soportar)

**All of hell to hold your hand** (Todo el infierno solo con sostener tu mano)

Gaara suspiró apenas, luego de eso entornó su mirada y acercó más su rostro al suyo, lentamente posando su frente contra la suya, volviendo a sentir el contacto con su piel tíbia, deseando apreciar cada segundo, cada sonido que oía, incluida la respiración agitada de la chica la cual a pesar de todo, no se había movido ni un centímetro de su sitio, sin embargo no podía evitar que la sintiera temblar a cada instante.

-Jamas volveré a cometer ese error.- aseguró el chico observando sus ojos a aquella distancia tan corta en la que estaban.

**I'd give it all** (Lo daría todo)

**I'd give for us** (Lo daría por nosotros)

Hinata entornó más sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios para decir algo mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban notablemente, pero jamás dijo nada. En cambio, solo cerró sus ojos lentamente a al sentir al Kazekague tan cerca, a tan escasa distancia, allendo su respiración alterada por su ritmo cardiaco y por el frío de la lluvia que seguía callendo , retumbando contra sus cuerpos. Gaara cerró mas sus brazos torno a la chica, acercándola mucho más a su cuerpo, brindándole de su propio calor una vez más y a la vez, culminó por acortár mucho más la escasa distancia a la cual se encontraban y decidió posar un corto y suave beso en los finos labios de mujer.

Aquel beso no duró demasiado, pero de cualquier manera sintió esos escasos segundos formando una eternidad, no podía creer como algo tan simple y fugaz como aquel beso había logrado que la temperatura interna de su cuerpo aumentara aún más al momento en el cual aquel deseo de abrazar a Hinata hasta fundir su cuerpo con el suyo se hacía cada vez más grande.

**Give anything but I won't give up** (No perderé nada pero no me rendiré)

En cuanto se dedicó a volver a mirarla a los ojos tras aquel beso, ella le devolvió la mirada tímida de siempre, temblando entre mezcla de frío y de nerviosismo. Sonrió una vez más volviéndola a acercar a su pecho y aprisionándola contra sus brazos; Esta vez Hinata incluso lo abrazó con más fuerza y entusiasmo que antes.

-Necesito hablarte de algo muy importante… necesito que vengas conmigo.- soltó el chico sin elevar su tono de voz.- Quiero que nos alejemos un poco más de la aldea… luego te lo diré.

La chica alzó la cabeza sin comprender, aunque luego volvió a ruborizarce al cruzar su mirada con la aguamarina del Kazekague de Suna. ¿Cómo es que Gaara se había convertido en un hombre tan apuesto, fuerte e importante…? Practicamente sería el sueño de varias mujeres el estar como estaba justamente ella en aquel momento, entre sus brazos, sintiéndose en algún punto en el cual no sabía hasta cual era cierto, amada por él…

**'Cause you know,** (Porque tu sabes…)

**you know… you know…** (Tu sabes… Tu sabes…)

¿Realmente era… amada por él… despues de tantos años aún?

-¿N-Nande…?- musitó la chica tímidamente.

Gaara se separó a duras penas de ella y tras echar un vistazo rápido alrededor volvió a ponerse la negra capucha sobre su cabeza.

-Te lo explicaré en el camino, Hinata.- aseguró volviéndose a acercar a ella y posando un leve beso sobre su frente.- No me observes con tanta desconfianza, no planeo nada malo… ¿Cónoces un lugar lo suficientemente alejado?

Ella solo bajó apenas la vista y luego asintió con la cabeza. Comenzó instantáneamente una leve carrera por sobre los árboles del bosque, internándose lentamente en él. La fría lluvia ya no les molestaba puesto que las hojas de estos servían como un impermeable.

Cuando se alejaron un tramo del lugar en donde se habían encontrado anteriormente; Gaara comenzó a hablar nuevamente, manteniendo un ritmo concorde al de Hinata a medida que la seguía a travez de los árboles.

-No puedo dejar que nadie me vea fuera de la aldea… -le informó con cierta amargura.

**That I love you** (Que tea mo)

**I have loved you all along** (Te he amado por tanto tiempo)

-¿Has venido sin avisar a tu aldea?- inquirió ella comenzando a preocuparse.- ¡P-Por qué has hecho eso!

-Lo hice por ti.- repuso observandola fijamente.

Hinata también lo escrutó por sobre su hombro y luego volvió a fijar la vista al frente.

-Es aquí.- respondió, en cambio, cambiando el tema de la conversación deteniendo su andar y bajando en un salto hacia un pequeño claro entre el bosque.

Gaara la siguió y se posó frente a ella. Volvió a observar detenidamente a su alrededor por si detectaba la presencia de Shinobis no deseados. Aunque luego de unos minutos de silencio, finalmente se resignó a aceptar el hecho de que no había peligro alguno.

Se bajó otra vez la capucha negra y dirigió plenamente su mirada hacia Hinata quien también lo hizo antes de ruborizarce por completo y bajar la cabeza. Tragó con dificultad, Bien, ese era finalmente su momento, solo tenía una sola oportunidad y no pretendía desperdiciarla, pensaba utilizar todo su empeño en conseguir su objetivo.

La lluvia comenzó a cesar lentamente hasta dejar de oírse repiquetear en los alrededores. El Kazekague dio un paso adelante, acercándose mucho más a ella.

Hinata alzó la mirada con rapidez, luego alzó sus manos a la altura de su pecho comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué has vu-vuelto?- comenzó con un tono demandante.

**And I miss you** (Y te extraño)

**Been far away for far too long **(Al estar tan lejos por tanto tiempo)

-Porque debía hacerlo. Lo necesitaba… -Gaara also su Mirada al cielo gris.- En realidad… en ningún momento dejé de plantearme el volver, volver para buscarte y disculparme por haber decicido el marcharme de tu vida… Pero mis deberes como Kazekague nunca me lo permitieron… siempre debía permanecer en la aldea, o de lo contrario, avisar a donde iba, siempre acompañado y respaldado… Pero no he salido mucho de ella desde que me dieron el puesto… al menos no por asuntos personales…

-¿Esto no es un asunto personal…?- intervino ella levemente incómoda.

Gaara volvió a mirarla.

-En parte lo es. Por eso… digamos que me he "escapado" y que el equipo 7 de Konoha me esta apoyando en esto.

-¿Ellos te están ayudando…?- inquirió, sorprendida.

-Si. De lo contrario no creo que halla podido llegar a Konoha por mis propios medios sin que me descubran… ni que reparen en mi ausencia…

-¿Y p-por qué es que necesitabas venir…?- murmuró.

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me** (Sigo soñando que estaras conmigo)

**and you'll never go** (Y que nunca te irás)

Gaara simuló una pequeña sonrisa y dio un par de pasos más para acercarse a ella. Hinata comenzó a temblar pero no se movió de su sitio, sino que en cambio centró fijamente sus ojos en los pies del Kazekague con cierto temor.

-Veras… las aldeas de la Arena y de la Lluvia están enemistados desde hace un par de meses y Suna se ha visto plagada de bajas y tristeza por la perdida de varios Shinobis… por esa razón los sabios de la aldea postularon una idea para poder superar un poco esta tristeza. Esta es la misión que me encargaron a mi a voluntad para poder así traer más alegría a la aldea, para darles a los habitantes una razón para olvidar todos los males que han pasado.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo…?- murmuró Hinata entornando la mirada, escrutando sus ojos.

Gaara suspiro hondamente, luego prosiguió lentamente, con su voz firme la cual por cada palabra comenzaba a titubear cada vez más, sintiendo sus manos temblar ligeramente e incluso sus latidos cardiacos aumentar considerblemente. Pudo jurar incluso que sentía cómo un rubor poco usual se extendía por su rostro.

**Stop breathing if**(Dejo de respirar)

**I don't see you anymore **(si no te vuelvo a ver nunca más)

-Creo que… ya debes imaginartelo… -repuso Gaara intentando no parecer nervioso, sin caso.- Yo… yo accedí a cumplir esa misión… por voluntad propia… pero en realidad… más que una misión… para mí fue mas bien una desición que yo he tomado, un asunto personal… por esa misma razón yo… he venido sin avisar a mi aldea… solo a verte a ti, Hinata…

La chica comenzó a juguetear una vez más con sus dedos por sobre su pecho. Ver a la persona que por tantos años había amado estar tan nervioso le daba muy mala espina, la hacía temer por lo que le dijera en aquel momento… primero había reaparecido en su vida de aquella manera tan bruzca… y de la misma forma, la tenía en aquel momento frente a sus ojos, a punto de decirle algo que parecía dificultarle incluso el habla.

-Tu sabes que… Yo… siempre te he amado y que en estos años que he pasado lejos de ti… jamás te he olvidado por más que lo hubiera intentado… ese sentimiento que sentía por ti era mucho mas grande que cualquier otro… Por eso… ya no he soportado más tiempo, no podía soportar el tener que cumplir esta misión solo… Verás… -Gaara frunció apenas el seño.- Necesito una "compañera" en esta misión que debo realizar… y no puedo hacerlo si no es contigo, Hinata.

**So far away…** (Tan lejos…)

**So far away** (Tan lejos…)

-¿P-Por qué no… p-por qué m-me elegiste a mí e-exactamente?

El Kazekague se removió ciertamente incomodo en su lugar.

-No podía elegir a alguien más. No me atrevería a arruinar todo…

-No comprendo…

Él alzó su vista otra vez al cielo, intentando despejarse aunque obviamente ese era un hecho imposible de realizar… Introdujo sus manos en sus bolsillos e intentó suspirar y relajarse antes de volver a centrar su mirada en aquellos ojos perlados y confusos.

**Far away for far too long** (Tan lejos durante tanto tiempo…)

-Hinata… yo voy a hacer esto por una razón que va mucho mas allá de solo ser una simple misión. Yo… yo hago esto porque así lo deseé… porque para mí… tu eres lo único que siempre me ha importado y que siempre me importará… Lo único que deseo ahora es que puedas olvidar todo el mal que te he causado por tantos años… yo quiero… quiero… comenzar diciéndote que… quiero iniciar todo otra vez contigo…

La chica se ruborizó considerablemente, bajó su mirada hacia sus manos y comenzó a titubear al moemento en el que sentía una oprecion en su pecho. ¿Era un sueño… que sucedía ese día que cosas tan repentinas le estaban sucediendo…?

Pero prontamente, esa sencación desapareció. Fue tragada por un sentimiento ageno, una imposición… una barrera mucho mas fuerte que la separaba de Gaara… Su mundo se tornó gris al instante y aquella felicidad que estaba comenzando a crecer en su interior se apagó rápidamente como una luz que se funde en la oscuridad para siempre.

**So far away** (tan lejos…)

**So far away** (Tan lejos)

-N-N-No p-puedo… -gimoteó ella observando con una infinita pena sus pies, sintiendo un arrebato en su interior, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte interior en su ser… una barrera mucho mas fuerte que le carcomía la conciencia… que le insistía en que acabara con todo eso por su bien… por el bien de Gaara… y del clan…

-¿P-Por qué no?- inquirió el chico sorprendido, aunque debía admitir que ya había pensando en que su respuesta podría ser negativa, había mucha sposibilidades de que así fuera. Por eso entornó su mirada, dispuesto a no bajar sus brazos.- ¿Es porque sigues resentida conmigo…? ¿Hinata… cres que he regresado despues de tantos años a pedirte que vuelvamos a comenzar todo solo por un capricho…? Esto va mas alla de eso… Nunca más me dispondré a hacerte sufrir y esta vez es definitivo… ¡Ya no tengo catorce años! ¡Ahora entiendo más sobre las promesas y los deberes como un adulto…! ¡Hinata, dejame de…!

-¡Basta Gaara!

**Far away for far too long (**Tan lejos por tanto tiempo)

El Kazekague parpadeó un par de veces y dejó de hablar. Su monólogo se había convertido en uno rápido y desesperado. Ver que estaba perdiendo al ser que tanto había amado lo había hecho sentirse un idiota, un humano insignificante que había desperdiciado sus años de vida solo, por no saber apreciar el amor que otra persona le había dado tantas veces… tan incondicional… un ser tan puro y maravilloso como lo era la chica Hyuga que ahora estaba parada frente a él.

Hinata había cubierto su cara con ambas manos, volvía a llorar, ahora con angustia… con mucha más angustia… Sus manos temblaban torno a su rostro. Volvio a retroceder unos pasos, aumentando el muro que los separaba… pero ese muro permanecería para toda la eternidad si se lo confesaba… si le confesaba lo que… lo que debía haber hecho desde un principio… desde que había descubierto su identidad en aquellos ojos aguamarina…

…no debía herirlo… no debía fallar a su clan… a su familia… a su padre…

…pero debía sacrificarse a sí misma para el bien de los demás… debía hacerlo… confesarlo…

-Y-Yo… no puedo hacerlo… no puedo reacer nada contigo… ni con nadie… -murmuró, asomando su mirada por entre sus dedos, de manera tímida, con una voz que denotaba agravada angustia.- …Yo no puedo hacer eso, estoy manchada de por vida… mi clan ha querido ocultarlo… por mi bien… pero… pero yo solo te lo confieso a ti para que… para que entiendas mis razones…

**But you know…** (Pero tu sabes…)

**you know… you know** (Tu sabes… tu sabes…)

-¿De qué estas hablando?- se extrañó el hombre frunciendo el seño con preocupación.

-…Yo… yo le pertenezco… a otra persona…

Hinata escondió su rostro, rojo como el mismo cabello de su amado, entre sus manos mientras seguía gimoteando, llorando bajo su vergüenza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo…? Sacrificar su felicidad… lo haría… lo haría si es que no quería herirlo más tarde… no podía hacerlo… era mejor temprano que nunca…

-¿Estas… enamorada de otra persona?- Su voz se torno seca, casi sin vida.

Ella negó con la cabeza apenas.

-Fue… fué un accidente… -se excusó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.- Di-Digamos que… yo jamás quise hacerlo pe-pero… Yo sigo si-sin reconocer a la persona… la cual… la cual una noche me… me t-tomó como suya… a-a la fuerza…

**I wanted** (Yo quería...)

**I wanted you to stay** (Yo quería que te quedaras…)

Instantaneamente, volvió a romper en llanto. Recordar esa vez, esa noche… Se había jurado hacer lo posible por olvidarlo… por olvidar eso que carcomía su mente y la torturaba cada noche… Temía volver a ver a la persona que amaba… había deseado nunca más volver a verlo… todo para no decírselo… para no confesarle ese hecho… para no verlo herido…

De cualquier manera se sentía sucia… manchada por dentro por haber tenido que experimentar un hecho que una persona agena le había infundido…

…Desde aquel momento había sido conciente de que había perdido a Gaara para siempre…

El silencio fue casi mortal. El viento comenzó a azotar las copas de los árboles con fuerza. La chica Hyuga se removió en su lugar con incomodidad y alzó su mirada hacia Gaara quien permanecía incapaz de reaccionar, de actuar a bien o mal… Cerró sus ojos con fuerza… estaba esperando que le gritara… que le digera tal vez lo traicionado que se sentía… lo dolido… Ella sabía que se lo merecía de todas maneras…

**'Cause I needed** (Porque necesitaba)

**I need to hear you say****:** (Necesito oirte decir: )

-¿Quien… te hizo eso…?

Hinata also sus ojos al Kazekague quien no la observaba, habia desviado apenas su Mirada en un punto lejano, con sus puños fuertemente apretados, de rabia seguramente… Hinata juntó ambas manos en su pecho y volvió a negar con la cabeza con rapidez.

-N-No lo sé… -admitió.- Ja-Jamás lo co-conocí… todo su-sucedió muy rá-rápido… y nunca lo he vu-vuelto a ver… P-por eso… por eso es que yo… no puedo tener nada c-con nadie… menos contigo… -suspiró con angustia mientras un par de gruesas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.- …le pertenezco a otro ho-hombre… no soy d-digna de n-nada… fu-fui marcada pa-para siempre y… y eso no cambiará.

El Kazekague no respondió nada. Estaba hecho ya, lo había perdido… no sería digna de pertenecerle ya a nadie más… le dolía en lo mas profundo de su alma tener que recurrir a ello, decírselo para detener su ilución…

"**that I love you** ("Que te amo)

**I have loved you all along** (Te he amado por tanto tiempo)

-A mi… -la voz seca de Gaara volvió a retumbar en sus oidos. La chica frunció sus labios, intentando soportar la angustia que sentía.- …no me importa…

Alzó su rostro sorprendido, con sus ojos perlados abiertos, sorprendidos para observar como el hombre otra vez se acercaba a ella a paso lento, con su mirada clavada en la suya, con suma desición… tal vez mucho más que antes. No pudo retroceder esta vez, estaba demasiado sorprendida por su insistencia… había jurado que la odiaría si le contaba aquello… pero… había dicho que no le importaba… que le perteneciera a otro hombre no le importaba…

**And I forgive you** (Y te perdono)

**For being away for far too long"** (Por estar tan lejos durante tanto tiempo")

En cambio, el Kazekague solo llegó hasta posarce frente a ella, luego contempló sus ojos un eterno instante antes de alzar sus manos y sujetar las de Hinata las cuales permanecían sobre su pecho, aún creando una barrera entre ambos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

**So keep breathing** (Así que sigue respirando)

**'Cause I'm not leaving you any more** (Porque no te abandoraré nunca más)

-Hinata, yo he venido aquí justamente… para cumplir esa misión que para mí es más como un asunto personal… dije que quiero comenzar todo otra vez, y eso estoy dispuesto a hacer porque ya no soy un niño. Y no me importa en absoluto si le perteneces a quien sea… haré lo posible para que olvides aquellos malos recuerdos… -presionó sus manos un poco más contra las suyas.- Yo te amo… y solo quiero hacer lo posible por recuperar ese amor que antes tenías por mí… Lo que deseo es acabar con tus penas y con todo lo que te lastima, quiero comenzar aquella nueva vida contigo…

**Believe…** (Créeme…)

**Hold on to me and never let me go** (Sujetate a mí y nunca me dejes ir)

-¿C-C-Cómo…?- titubeó apenas moviendo los labios.

**Keep br****eathing, **(Sigue respirando)

**'cause i'm not leaving you any more** (Pues no te abandonaré nunca más)

-¿Quieres… ser mi compañera en esta misión personal que he aceptado hacer para darle a Suna un motivo para olvidar todas las guerras… así como también para… darme por hecho lo que realmente deseo…?

**Believe** (Créeme)

**Hold on to me and never let me go** (Sujetate a mí y nunca me dejes ír)

-Gaara… pero… pero yo… -Hinata bajó su mirada con culpa.

Gaara rió incómodamente, pero más que eso, fue levemente avergonzado.

-¿Hinata… quieres… casarte conmigo?

**Keep breathing** (Sigue respirando)

**Hold on to me and never let me go****…** (Sujetate a mí y nunca me dejes ir…)

**Continuará**

* * *

Hola! se que mas de una deseara ahorcarme porque 1- tarde en subir el capi, lo se, pero es que no tenia tiempo de subir el capi (ademas de otros serios problemas tecnicos con mi pc) u.u 2- creo q sera por haber cortado el capi ahi... escriibi un poco más pero... bueno, desee dejarlo en incognita pues la respuesta d hinata puede ser tanto negativa como positiva por su situacion... y bien...

mmm espero que la cancion tambien sea de su agrado... es la cancion q ma ayudo a ambientar el capi :) Se llama "Far away" de "Nicleback"

:D

No pondre mas fechas de subida puesto q podrian presentarse problemas y subirlas deaspues...

Nos vemos la proxima n.n Sepan disculpar las molestias y la tardanza!


	34. Emboscada

_Capitulo 34: Emboscada_

_"La puerta fue tocada un par de veces. El individuo que se encontraba esperando a su llegada le permitió pasar a su oficina. Los ojos del mensajero mostraban algo de temor y felicidad juntos… algo bastante curioso que le llamó aún más la atención._

_-Vengo del consejo, Lord Kazekague.- anunció el Shinobi mensajero, apretando unos papeles contra su pecho más fuertemente._

_Gaara asintió dándole a entender, de una manera algo impaciente, que ya estaba completamente al tanto de eso. Le urgía saber cuales eran las nuevas medidas que habían discutido para acabar con el dolor cernido en Suna… los viejos del consejo habían preferido reunirse solos, apartados del Kazekague debido a la necesidad de discutir una opción en la cual cabría la posibilidad de que él se viera involucrado._

_-¿Y bien, Hydeki?- lo alentó el joven hombre cruzando los dedos de sus manos sobre el escritorio._

_El Shinobi se removió en su lugar con nerviosismo._

_-Ya han tomado una decisión… -Hydeki hizo una pausa.- En realidad, ellos han dejado sobre sus hombros una "misión" para alegrar las calles de Suna._

_-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?- inquirió Gaara, con desconfianza._

_- Según ellos, Suna se olvidará del dolor que ha pasado gracias a una celebración que culmine con una felicidad plena. Algo que los mantenga entretenidos, pensando en los preparativos de esa fiesta y en la cual todos se apunten para participar… algo que deba ser a lo grande._

_-¿Una celebración común y corriente…?- El Kazekague frunció el seño.- ¿Y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto con respecto a esa "misión"? _

_-Ese es el punto.- Repuso Hydeki observando algunas de sus hojas con disimulo.- El motivo de fiesta debería estar arraigado a usted, quien es respetado en toda la aldea. El consejo ha pensando en que usted ya esta casi en sus diecinueve años de edad y sería momento en el que usted debería pensar en su futuro… _

_-Ve al punto.- repuso Gaara cortante, frunciendo cada vez más el seño._

_Hydeki formuló una pequeña sonrisa._

_-El consejo cree que sería un muy buen motivo la celebración su casamiento ¿No está de acuerdo?_

_Gaara lo observó con asombro, incapaz de creer en sus palabras. Mas bien, en las locas ocurrencias de los chiflados ancianos del consejo de Suna… Sintió como se tensaban cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y bajó rápidamente su mirada a sus manos, las cuales habían comenzado a temblar un poco, ciertamente nerviosas._

_Acomodó sus papeles sobre su escritorio intentando parecer paciente. En realidad, no había necesidad de hacerlo puesto que ya estaban en un perfecto orden, apilados alfabéticamente los de una pila y por fecha los de la otra. Sus manos rebuscaron a tientas algo con lo que juguetear, su mente inconscientemente le pedía concentrarse en algo ajeno a lo que realmente debía._

_Finalmente sus dedos tantearon un bolígrafo que usaba para realizar firmas y anotaciones. Jugueteó con él entre sus manos mientras tragaba dificultosamente. Sus ritmos cardiacos habían aumentado y debía respirar hondamente para controlar sus impulsos._

_Fijó su mirada en el pequeño objeto, como queriendo fundirse con él y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Hubiera deseado, en aquel momento, poder convertirse en una pequeña hormiga y perderse por una grieta hasta que todo el caos hubiera culminado… pero no culminaría…_

_Finalmente, el Kazekague alzó la mirada al Shinobi parado sobre su escritorio, el cual había esperado pacientemente su respuesta._

_-¿E-Es R-REALMENTE necesario…?- tropezó con su propia lengua, respondiendo con una pregunta, intentando desviar la decisión que lo haría caminar directo a la horca o no._

_El Shinobi asintió con la cabeza sin miramientos._

_-Son pedidos del propio consejo.- repitió.- Es una nueva petición… obviamente no es obligatoria, pero es un deber que debe tomar… Lord Kazekague… piense que mucha gente de Suna se alegrará si toma esa medida… tendrán un motivo por el cual celebrar durante este difícil periodo por el cual la comunidad ninja está pasando._

_El aludido cerró sus ojos con resignación y reposó su cabeza en su muñeca, pensativo. Si aceptaba cumplir esa medida iba a tener que dar un gran paso en su vida que obviamente aún no quería dar… Y la pregunta que se había planteado es ¿Quién lo ayudaría en esa tarea…?_

_-Deme tres semanas… -murmuró finalmente el Kazekague, tras un suspiro de resignación.- Después de ese periodo de tiempo supongo que tendré a alguien dispuesto a cooperar conmigo en esto._

_El Shinobi parpadeó un par de veces, absorto._

_-¿Pero y que hay de la señorita Matsuri…? Todos en la aldea han esperado algo tan inolvidable con la joven que ha parecido ser la más sercan…_

_-No tengo ningún interés más que amistoso con ella.- repuso severamente el Kazekague observando el techo distraídamente.- Sean los que fueren los rumores que se esparcieron por la aldea, son muy antiguos y otros extremadamente falsos…_

_-¡Pero Lord Kazekague… ella…!- intentó persuadirlo el hombre.- ¡…Ella es la mujer más cercana en su vida después de la señorita Temari…! ¿Es que va a elegir a una desconocida para el asunto…?_

_El hombre suspiró rotundamente y despeinó su cabello rojizo como la sangre con una de sus manos. Sus ojos aguamarina se entornaron pensativos. No fue capaz de decir nada durante unos eternos segundos, mas bien, se sumió en el completo silencio… Una decisión tan atropelladora en uno de los peores momentos… _

_-Dame tres semanas.- repitió Gaara en cambio, desviando la atención del tema.- Ya te dije que para ese tiempo ya habré encontrado una Kunoichi digna de ayudarme... Matsuri fue solamente mi aprendiz por unos años y ahora es una de los Shinobis de mi más cerca confianza."_

* * *

"-¿Hinata… quieres… casarte conmigo?"

Su mundo se quebró en miles de fragmentos. En cada uno de ellos, las palabras que había oído pronunciar retumbaban a cada segundo que transcurría.

Tardó más de lo debido en procesar sus palabras. Había permanecido tiesa, observando los ojos de atrapantes de aquella persona la cual había hablado. Hasta que un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se sentía débil, estaba segura de que debería estar a punto de darle un paro cardiaco… o tal vez podría entrar en un estado de trance completo… se sentía tan blanca como el papel… o tal vez tan roja como una llama de fuego.

Volvió a temblar, su cuerpo entero parecía de gelatina, mucho más sus piernas las cuales parecían a punto de derrumbarse y tras ellas el resto de su cuerpo. Su sangre hervía dentro de sus venas… no podía describir las sensaciones que cursaban su mente en aquel instante… ¿Por qué… por qué eso le estaba ocurriendo a ella…? Tantas desgracias… y tantas sorpresas acarreadas en un solo día… no iba a soportarlo… no podía hacerlo… su mundo se construía y se derrumbaba a la vez frente a sus ojos hasta que todo se tornó negro.

Tan negro que ni siquiera los sonidos resonaron, tan solo se convirtieron en un eco lejano.

Tardó en volver a la luz, pero no era una luz por completo… se trataba solo del brillo de una sonrisa tal vez, no, era una mirada… mucha preocupación concentrada en ella… Sus manos se movieron, temblorosas, hasta la persona la cual la sujetaba fuertemente para que no callera el suelo debido a su falta de fuerza en todo su entero cuerpo. Sus dedos viajaron hasta su mejilla y al instante reconoció de quien se trataba al tantear su piel con timidez.

Entornó su mirada e intentó decir algo, aunque ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Gaara, en cambio, posó su mano sobre la frente de la chica con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien? Parece que vuelas de fiebre, Hinata…

Negó con la cabeza y al instante notó que se encontraba recostada sobre los brazos del Kazekague de Suna quien aún seguía escrutándola con preocupación. Intentó separarse de él y ponerse de pié por su cuenta, aunque de igual manera aún sentía aún su cuerpo débil, inservible…

El joven hombre la ayudó a ponerse de pié debido a su insistencia, pero de igual manera resultó de manera fallida, por lo que la chica Hyuga se deslizó rápidamente hacia el suelo, sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus manos sobre la fría tierra húmeda.

Bajó su vista a sus manos las cuales sujetaban su peso sobre el césped y entornó sus ojos con tristeza. Instantáneamente había vuelto a recodar la razón por la cual había entrado en aquel shock, era capaz de permanecer en un trance permanente, del cual jamás podría escapar...

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué en aquel momento…? No podía hacerlo… definitivamente no podía salir de la aldea ya… se le tenía prohibido salir del clan… su padre se opondría definitivamente a todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el Kazekague de Suna… ¿Cómo hacerle entender a Gaara que… que por más que quisiera… no podía aceptar su… su "oferta…"?

El chico se agachó hasta su altura y la sostuvo por los hombros, produciendo que lo observara rotundamente.

-¿Hinata…?- entornó sus ojos por unos instantes, dudando en continuar con la conversación que habían dejado atrás luego del desmayo de la chica.- ¿Vas a negar… el casarte conmigo?- inquirió finalmente con levedad, intentando no sonar demasiado angustiado.

Hinata entreabrió sus labios. Luego los cerró y bajó su mirada, ruborizándose aún más y volviendo a sentir su cuerpo temblar al oír mencionar ese hecho...

"Casarse… Casarse… con él… con Gaara… con el Kazekague de Suna… con la única persona a la cual le había entregado rotundamente su corazón y de la cual había estado enamorada tantos años…" Hinata cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente, incapaz de atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Q-Qué hay de… de mi familia… mi clan… Mi p-padre…?-inquirió con dolor.

-Eres una Kunoichi libre que tiene el poder de hacer lo que desee con su vida.- insistió Gaara rápidamente.- Yo accederé a hablar con Hiashi Hyuga para que acepte ese hecho, no puede obligarte a permanecer como una marioneta, una esclava del clan y de él mismo.

Ella negó violentamente con la cabeza.

-¡N-No entenderá… él no…!

-Lo hará.- la interrumpió el Kazekague seriamente mientras Hinata lo miraba a los ojos sorprendida.- Pero, eso es un tema que me importa mucho menos. Solo deseo que vuelvas a amarme al igual que como yo lo hago… dame otra oportunidad… esta vez no voy a defraudarte… Lo que realmente me importa es si tu estas de acuerdo en casarte conmigo… ¿Lo harás…? Si aceptas eso, seré capaz de superar todas las barreras que se nos opongan a partir de ahora, no me importará que sea… lo haré por ti, porque eres la única persona la cual verdaderamente amo.

Parpadeó un par de veces, con sus labios entreabiertos, luchando por formar una sonrisa o una mueca de dolor en ellos… Luego bajó apenas su mirada, entornando sus ojos en la nada.

-Y-Y-Yo… -titubeó apenas ¿Lo haría…? ¿Aceptaría el casarse con la persona que amaba? Realmente aún lo quería… lo seguía amando como antes… no había renunciado a amarlo en ningún momento… él había tenido que marcharse por su deber como futuro Kazekague… Era comprensible su situación… y ahora volvía una vez más… jurándole que la amaba y que… que nunca la defraudaría otra vez… que no le importaba el que le perteneciera a otro hombre, que la ayudaría a superar todas las barreras que la ataban a su familia y a su clan injustamente… que lo haría por ella… Hinata alzó sus ojos perlados, brindándole una mirada tímida pero cargada de admiración y a la vez, un infinito amor por él, ruborizándose aún más hasta tomar un gracioso tono similar a una cereza-…L-Lo… lo haré.

La expresión de Gaara pasó lentamente a una de preocupación, a otra de sorpresa e incredulidad, y, finalmente a una de felicidad, coronando su rostro con una amplia sonrisa, permitiendo que sus ojos claros brillaran de una inmensa alegría.

-¿D-De verdad?- inquirió sin poder ocultar aquella sonrisa de sus labios.

Hinata asintió, sintiendo aún sus mejillas arder, devolviéndole tímidamente la sonrisa, intentando olvidar sus amargas experiencias vividas dentro de su clan por un momento. En sus ojos volvieron a asomarse unas lágrimas que rápidamente rodaron por sus mejillas, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya no lloraba de agonía ni de pena, sino de felicidad y de una dicha incomparables como las que sentía en aquel momento.

Gaara la sujetó por la cintura mientras que con rapidez ella entrelazaba sus brazos torno a su cuello para sostenerse de él quien la reincorporó del suelo, presionando con firmeza su cuerpo contra el suyo, la alzó un poco más de la cuenta, hasta que los pies de Hinata se despegaron del suelo y solo fue sostenida por los brazos del Kazekague quien la observaba con una inigualable admiración, unos centímetros por debajo de su cuerpo, alzando su mirada aguamarina a la suya.

Hinata se sobresaltó por la acción tan rápida por la cual había sido victima. Bajó su vista hacia Gaara e intentó decir algo para que la bajase, aunque fue imposible de hacerlo debido a que ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Más bien, permaneció en silencio, observando atentamente los ojos claros de este quien le devolvió la mirada con suma alegría.

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron un poco más mientras se sujetaba al cuello de su amado más firmemente al instante en el cual se impulsaba lentamente hace abajo hasta posar sus labios con los suyos los cuales fueron correspondidos al instante por los de Gaara en un beso que lentamente fue tornándose más profundo, de manera pausada, rememorando el tiempo que habían estado separados el uno del otro, sin atreverse a adelantar el final de aquel beso.

Una vez más, la lluvia retomó su accionar y volvió a caer sobre el bosque de Konoha llenando todo de un frío aire de tormenta, pero por más que así fuera, la sangre que había comenzado a hervir dentro de los cuerpos de ambos produjo que casi no sintieran este cambio. Hinata fue quien ahondó el beso, entreabriendo más sus labios junto con los de Gaara mientras que sus dedos temblorosos comenzaban a juguetear con su cabello rojizo a la vez que sonreía, al igual que él bajo aquel beso antes de acabarlo.

Una vez que ya se habían separado, Gaara aflojó el agarre de Hinata y volvió a posarla en el suelo, frente a él, al momento en el que posaba una caricia en su mejilla.

-¿Qué más podría pedirte?- preguntó, sin necesitar respuesta absoluta.

Hinata rió por lo bajo, con una risita inocente antes de volver a acercar su cuerpo al de él en un abrazo que le fue correspondido por inercia.

-Gracias… gracias por volver… -murmuró Hinata en un hilo de voz, cerrando sus ojos.

El Kazekague solo acarició su cabello demostrándole que todo estaba bien. Sentía su acelerado corazón palpitar con suma fuerza dentro de su pecho, pero de igual manera le agradaba esa sensación, le agradaba considerablemente lo que sentía en aquel momento… aquel cosquilleo en su estómago, aquellas ganas de sonreír plenamente… e incluso de reír con plena normalidad… Había leído una vez en un libro que algunas de esas eran señales de enamoramiento.

De cualquier manera, aquel mundo plagado de emociones bonitas en el cual se había sumergido, fue absorbido por completo. Se separó de Hinata rápidamente y le dio la espalda al momento en el cual oía el sonido irreconocible de casi inaudibles pisadas que iban de un lado al otro alrededor de aquel claro.

El Kazekague frunció el seño intentando averiguar desde donde provenía aquella fuente de sonido. Hasta que esta se detuvo por completo. Gaara volvió rápidamente su vista a Hinata para asegurarse de que se encontraba tras él, observándolo con sorpresa y miedo, pero completamente intacta, a salvo. Luego volvió su vista al frente otra vez.

-Son tres. Salgan de su escondite.- demandó el joven hombre al mismo momento en el cual dirigía su arena hacia tres puntos diferentes del claro, en picada contra las tres figuras que los estaban acechando.

La arena se estrelló contra los árboles solamente. Las tres figuras lograron evadirla y reaparecieron en el centro del claro. Los tres individuos se trataban de unos Shinobis mucho mayores que el propio Kazekague, ninguno de ellos parecía decente, más bien, ninguno de ellos llevaba ninguna insignia que lograran reconocer su aldea de procedencia… unos simples renegados…

-Takeshi, Taro y Tetsu para servirles… -se presentó uno de ellos señalando a uno cuya cara permanecía tapada casi por completo, luego al robusto Shinobi identificado como su líder al encontrarse en medio de los otros dos y finalmente a sí mismo, el hombre de cabellos rubios y de una significativa voz afeminada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- exigió saber Gaara, desafiándolos con la mirada.

El de ocultas facciones, Takeshi le dio un codazo a Taro y los tres observaron a Hinata por detrás del hombro de quien los retaba, esta los observó asustada dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, volviendo a temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Esa es la mujer que estamos buscando.- comentó Taro, el del medio.

-¿¡A-A mí!- exclamó ella en un grito ahogado.

-¿Qué quieren de ella?- demandó Gaara en un rugido.

-Fuimos pagados muy bien para llevárnosla.- Tetsu con una sonrisa burlona, aún afeminada.- Vale la pena creo yo, una hermosura como esa… nos han pagado lo debido entonces…

-¡Quién!- El Kazekague separó más sus piernas unas de otras. A cada instante estaba mucho mas seguro de que no quedaría ninguna otra alternativa más que luchar contra ellos tres… y defender a Hinata, sea lo que fuera para lo que la querían…

Los tres negaron con la cabeza al unismo.

-No podemos decir quienes o quien ha sido.- repuso Takeshi.

-Pues pasarán sobre mi cadáver primero… -amenazó Gaara con una voz cruel.

-No tenemos la orden de matarte, pero si te interpones, te romperemos varios huesos.- reprochó Taro, golpeando su palma con su puño con agilidad.

El Kazekague no respondió nada y alzó su arena la cual se dirigió hacia los tres Shinobis los cuales la esquivaron rápidamente. Este gruñó por lo bajo, al estar lloviendo y haber tanta humedad presente en el ambiente, su arena se hacía más pesada y lenta, lo que era una gran desventaja.

Dos de los tres Shinobis reaparecieron a los dos lados de él mientras que el tercero se perdió entre la maleza. Gaara dirigió sus brazos hacia estos y los pesados halos de arena se dirigieron hacia ellos en una carrera que fue esquivada por ellos al superarlo en rapidez.

El Kazekague gruñó por lo bajo y se dedicó a pensar en otra táctica rápida, aunque al instante observó como el tercer Shinobi, al cual reconoció como Tetsu, que se había perdido rodeaba el claro, se dirigía directamente hacia Hinata.

Se encargó principalmente de este y lo aprisionó con su arena, aunque eso le dio la oportunidad a los otros dos para detenerlo y lo invistieron al unismo, uno le dio un puñetazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza lo que lo hizo inclinarse hacia adelante por impulso del golpe mientras que el otro le propinaba otro serio puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

Hinata exclamó su nombre, sintiendo terror por la situación por la que él estaba pasando por su causa. Aún así, aunque Gaara se había visto acorralado, había preferido advertirle a ella sobre el pronto ataque de quien estaba tras ella y desprotegerse el mismo.

Cerró sus manos en puño mientras fruncía el seño, por supuesto que no iba a dejar a Gaara pelear solo, no pensaba ser una carga para él… mucho más si la cuestión estaba arraigada a ella.

Aprovechó que Tetsu seguía luchando contra la arena de Gaara a su alrededor y arremetió con su puño suave al que estaba detrás del Kazekague, contra Takeshi, alejándolo de él unos cuantos metros. El segundo Shinobi, el líder Taro, la observó levemente asombrado por la reacción tan rápida de la chica Hyuga y se apresuró por volver a arremeter contra Gaara quien se encontraba a pocos centímetros del suelo, luchando por soportar el dolor y volver a ponerse de pié. Hinata dirigió su atención en él y detuvo su brazo lanzando un par de shurikens a este, los cuales penetraron en su carne y paralizaron sus movimientos por unos instantes, dándole tiempo para dirigirse a él y atacarlo también con su puño suave.

Pero su enemigo esta vez, el líder de aquel grupo de renegados, era mucho mas rápido que ella y esquivó gran variedad de sus ataques con el puño suave. Hinata presionó sus dientes unos con otros, sintiendo la frustración correr por sus venas al no poder igualarlo en rapidez, este en cambio, se agachó y con su pierna golpeó los pies de la chica en un rápido movimiento horizontal que la hizo tropezar mientras que su oponente se preparaba para golpearla desde el suelo.

Unos halos de arena sujetaron a Taro por las extremidades y lo arrastraron lejos de ella, acercándolo a otro cuerpo el cual, gracias a su jutsu, lo golpeó con otro halo de arena, esta vez más grueso y con forma de un brazo espinoso el cual lo lanzó otra vez lejos de donde se encontraban.

-Tu pelea… es conmigo… -le recordó el de ojos claros entre respiraciones cortadas debido al golpe que había recibido en su estómago. Luego, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Hinata quien estaba levantándose del suelo.- ¿Estas bien… Hinata…?

Ella le devolvió una mirada preocupada, aunque asintió con la cabeza. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el Kazekague, dispuesta a ayudarlo aunque este alzó una de sus manos, haciendo que se detuviera en medio del camino.

-Aún no ha… terminado.- le advirtió el joven hombre recuperando su compostura ya.

Instantáneamente, se volteó y volvió a combatir con quien había intentado atacar a Hinata en un principio, el cual ya se había liberado de la prisión de arena y se había estado acercando al Kazekague en silencio, junto con Takeshi, quien había sido derrotado momentáneamente por el puño suave de Hinata con anterioridad.

Ella, en cambio, se percató de la presencia del líder de ellos, Taro, quien había vuelto a atacarla directamente por sorpresa aprovechando que se encontraba desprevenida, y aunque también ella había comenzado a defenderse de los ataques de este, en ningún momento pudo evitar el dejar de vigilar de cerca a su compañero quien, en suma desventaja, luchaba contra los otros dos llevando una delantera durante unos minutos hasta que, sorpresivamente, Takeshi, quien estaba peleando contra él, desapareció de su campo de vista y volvió a ser divisado detrás de la chica Hyuga golpeando la parte posterior de su nuca, haciéndola tambalearse en su lugar y caer al suelo tras dar en el blanco de uno de los nervios de su cuerpo.

Gaara rápidamente intentó intervenir, pero Tetsu, quien hasta el momento estaba luchando contra él, posó ambas de sus manos sobre su pecho y clavó sus largas y puntiagudas uñas en su carne, comenzando a absorber su chakra a través de estas y a su vez, paralizando su cuerpo.

-Una menos… y falta el Kazekague… -se mofó Taro levantando el inmóvil cuerpo de la Kunoichi desde su abrigo, victorioso.

-¡Déjenla ir!- exclamó Gaara moviendo su cuerpo apenas, escrutando con odio a los que habían atacado por sorpresa a su compañera.

Esos nuevos oponentes habían sabido cómo actuar en perfecta coordinación, rapidez y unismo… habría podido utilizar su chakra al máximo pero había temido el dañar a Hinata si lo hacía…

-No podemos.- se excusó Takeshi mostrando una voz burlona.- Pero tal vez podríamos negociarlo… ¿Qué te parece…? Si nos pagas el cuádruple de lo que nos pagaron por ella, quizás pensemos en dejarte su cuerpo para que hagas lo que quieras con él.

-Eres un maldito hi…

-Shhh… Un Kazekague no debe hablar así… -se burló Tetsu frente a él con su afeminada voz, clavando más sus uñas en su piel hasta las yemas de sus dedos incluso, produciendo que un halo de sangre comenzara a brotar de las heridas que le producía tras un quejido de su víctima, sintiendo su cuerpo debilitarse cada vez más con el transcurrir de los segundos.

Gaara entornó los ojos con desprecio hacia ellos. Luego los volvió hacia Hinata sintiéndose inservible… ni siquiera había podido durar demasiado tiempo, había estado completamente en desventaja… como si sus enemigos supieran de antemano sus ataques y su problema con la humedad… cómo se le dificultaba atacar a expensas de pensar en que también debía proteger a alguien que a su vez lo ayudaba…

En aquel instante, Taro, quien sujetaba a Hinata, se tambaleó y la soltó de repente. La Kunoichi había disimulado parte de su desmayo y había aprovechado ese momento para atacar con su puño suave el área cardiaca de su agresor. Se puso de pié en un instante y rápidamente utilizó su jutsu "**Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō**" dejando al Shinobi inconsciente tras la serie de rápidos golpes que le ocasionó en su cuerpo.

Takeshi, quien había estado observando cómo noqueaban a su líder, permaneció estático en su sitio debido a la sorpresa hasta el momento en el que Hinata dirigió su vista a él y se dispuso a atacarlo también.

En aquel momento, Tetsu frunció prominentemente su seño al ver tal situación y se separó del Kazekague, desenterrando sus uñas de su pecho con lentitud pero sin dejar de poseer una expresión victoriosa en su rostro a pesar del enojo.

Al instante, Gaara calló de rodillas en el suelo una vez liberado de aquella opresión en la que se encontraba, sintiendo su cuerpo débil debido a las heridas que ya poseía y a su falta de Chakra el cual había quedado reducido a cero. Intentó aún así advertir a Hinata, quien se encontraba de espaldas a ellos luchando con Takeshi, aunque no pudo hablar demasiado alto, era como si incluso sus fuerzas hubieran sido extraídas de su cuerpo por el ninjas de aquel Shinobi de aspecto afeminado el cual en aquel momento alzaba ambas de sus manos y formaba algunos sellos que produjeron que Gaara abriera más sus ojos, sorprendido, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando por su mente en aquel momento.

-Veamos… vamos a probar mi nuevo juguete… -se mofó el Shinobi con una sonrisa irónica hacia el Kazekague antes de volver a observar a la pareja que luchaba un poco mas apartada sin percatarse de ello.

-¡H-HINATA HAZTE A UN LADO!- exclamó el Kazekague forzando su voz al observar atónito cómo el hombre era capaz de realizar a la perfección su jutsu de control de arena, produciendo que un grueso halo de esta se dirigiera rápidamente a la Kunoichi desde detrás y la sujetara por la cintura antes de lanzarla con suma bestialidad contra el tronco de un viejo roble.

Los ojos desorbitados del Kazekague observaron como su compañera se estrellaba contra aquel árbol y caía rápidamente al suelo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, con desesperación… con nerviosismo… con odio… Era como si todo aquel tiempo ellos hubieran sabido sus movimientos y sus puntos débiles de antemano… ¿Quiénes eran…? ¿Y quién o quienes les habían pagado para que los atacaran…? Ese alguien… debía tratarse de un ser que sabía perfectamente las condiciones de ambos… de sus habilidades… de todo…

Takeshi observó a su compañero Tetsu quien había efectuado el jutsu de arena y ambos rieron.

-¿Divertido, no?- inquirió el rubio dirigiéndose al Kazekague quien intentaba volver a levantarse del suelo sin claros resultados.- Mi jutsu de copia extrae todo el chakra de quien a mí se me dé la gana y puedo usarlo a mi claro antojo… puedo copiar las técnicas que desee de mi víctima si es que las conozco…

Gaara presionó fuertemente sus dientes unos contra otros.

-Él tiene razón… -incluyó Takeshi.- Tu chakra ha sido succionado por completo y no podrás moverte por un rato, te lo tienes bien merecido… - Luego volvió su vista a su líder caído.- Creo que la Hyuga nos ha dejado sin Taro…

Tetsu alzó su barbilla con desdén.

-¿Y ya que importa…? Después de todo no se trataba de algo de gran cosa… Ahora solo me interesa divertirme un poco antes de que este Chakra se desvanezca de mi cuerpo, nuestra misión está hecha, solo nos queda jugar…

Tras decir esto, dirigió sus ojos al Kazekague de Suna quien había conseguido a duras penas pararse a cuestas de sentir como sus músculos fallaban ante su peso. No tenía más alternativa… Hinata había quedado fuera de combate tras recibir ese golpe con su propia técnica, lo menos que le quedaba por hacer era luchar por su vida, sacrificarse al máximo para defenderla… y rogar un milagro para que eso sucediera…

-No tienes ninguna oportunidad de ganarme.- se mofó Tetsu jugueteando con su cabello.

-Si mi propósito… es defender a otros, si tengo… oportunidad, porque no pienso… rendirme… -repuso, en cambio, el Kazekague formando una mueca de dolor en su rostro por el sobreesfuerzo.

Tetsu frunció sus labios en señal de molestia. Luego alzó una de sus manos hacia su enemigo.

-Se acabó, Sabaku no Gaara… -musitó el hombre mientras la arena comenzaba a circular lentamente torno hacia el cuerpo del Kazekague.- Ahora probarás un poco de tu propia medicina con la que durante tantos años has matado a tanta gente… ¡"**Sabaku Kyu"!**

Gaara exhaló un grito ahogado cuando la arena comenzó a arremolinarse frente a él, dispuesta a apresarlo bajo su propia técnica, iba a morir… no había otra explicación para ese hecho… iba a morir bajo la influencia de su propia técnica asesina la cual se había jurado no volver a usar en cuanto fuera necesario…

…Sabía que pronto sentiría su cuerpo rodeado por toneladas de arena, seguido de la oscuridad, de la muerte… de la nada… tal y como ya lo había experimentado en una ocasión…

…Pero nada sucedió. Había mantenido sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y había jurado haber sentir una fuerza mayor que lo golpeaba, inclusive había sentido su cuerpo tambalear por lo que intentó recuperar su equilibrio, trastabillando hacia atrás.

-Que sorpresa… -habló el Shinobi Tetsu con una mezcla de sorpresa y burla- ¿Tu en su lugar?

Gaara abrió sus ojos rápidamente, incapaz de creer en lo que ahora encontraba frente a sus ojos. Una figura que se había encontrado interpuesta entre ambos, que había decidido tomar su lugar como sacrificio y que lo había hecho a un lado casi sin haberse percatado él mismo de aquello. Pero ahora que era consciente de lo que había sucedido, no podía evitar encontrarse desesperado, incapacitado de creer que sus ojos no lo estaban engañando…

-¿¡Q-QUE HACES!- exclamó inmóvil a la chica que ahora se encontraba atrapada bajo el peso del ataúd de arena.

Hinata, atrapada entre la arena hasta la altura de los hombros pero de espaldas de él, bajó su cabeza apenas. Aunque luego la volteó y lo observó con una leve sonrisa por sobre su hombro, una sonrisa que le demostraba timidez y algo de justificación por lo que estaba haciendo.

-S-Suna te necesita… -le recordó ella con pena.- No puedo dejar que e-el Kazekague… muera por mi causa…

Gaara la observó como si estuviera demente, como si sus palabras no tuvieran ni pies ni cabeza, ni un gramo de coherencia… No fue capaz de decir nada, todo había pasado indudablemente demasiado rápido, como si el recuerdo que aún había quedado incrustado en alguna esquina de su mente en donde Hinata había aceptado ser su esposa hubiera formado parte de un pasado completamente ajeno y lejano de los sentimientos que pasaban por su mente en aquellos momentos… algo imposible, tal vez un sueño, o un delirio de su insulsa mente.

-Piensa bien lo que haces… -murmuró Gaara en un hilo de voz casi inaudible. Como si la cuestión de aumentar su tono de voz produjera que el ataúd de arena detonara en cualquier momento.- Hinata… no lo hagas…

Ella entornó un poco su mirada, sin atreverse a despegarla de los ojos de Gaara quienes rogaban que se retractara. Luego entreabrió sus labios aunque no obtuvo el tiempo para poder decir nada. Las palabras quedaron muertas en su garganta tras la interposición de otras provenientes del Shinobi que poseía la vida de Hinata en su mano extendida hacia ella.

-"**Sabaku Sousou**"

La explosión que prosiguió a esas palabras fue como la sentencia que oirían los oídos del Kazekague por una última vez antes de que su conciencia se borrara por completo. En cuanto la figura del ataúd de arena se desvaneció de su vista, también lo hicieron sus sueños, su entera vida, incluso su cordura.

Las gotas de lluvia se confundieron con la sangre. Una lluvia de sangre que por primera vez en su vida no disfrutaba… su dolor era tan desgarrador dentro de su pecho que podría haber jurado que estaban arrancándole el corazón en carne viva, solo podía dar crédito al vacío que carcomía su pecho, una angustia que jamás en su vida había sentido… Sus ojos fueron entornándose lentamente, en medio de aquella nube de arena y sangre, un cuerpo había vuelto a caer al suelo, un cuerpo inerte, sin vida… que no volvió a moverse ni siquiera en cuento impactó contra el suelo.

-Bah, viva o muerta… da lo mismo… No he usado demasiada fuerza en ese jutsu, supongo que está en sus últimos minutos de vida de igual manera…-se burló Tetsu con aburrimiento. Luego alzó sus ojos al tieso Kazekague quien no había vuelto a mover ni siquiera un musculo y alzó otra vez su mano hacia él.- ¿Qué eliges ahora? Ya no tienes ningún motivo por el cual seguir luchando. Pero si también quieres morir, no voy a oponerme.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos durante varios segundos.

Gaara le devolvió lentamente la mirada, una mirada vacía.

-¿De qué sirve morir cuando llevas muerto ya gran parte de tu vida…?- inquirió este, en parte, con una voz poco usual en él.

Tetsu frunció el seño, luego intentó volver a usar el ataúd de arena contra su enemigo, pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada, en cambio, la arena comenzó a arremolinarse en torno a Gaara, pero no para apresarlo, sino para apoyarlo, volvía a tener poder sobre aquel elemento.

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó el Shinobi renegado, sin comprender que había sucedido.- Aún sigo poseyendo tu Chakra… puedo sentirlo… ¿Por qué no puedo controlarla…?

-Estas subestimando a Gaara del Desierto.- Le recordó este, cerrando sus manos en puño.- Tengo total control sobre la arena desde que tengo conciencia… y eso es algo que ni tu ni nadie pueden arrebatarme…

Tetsu observó con terror a Takeshi quien había ya retrocedido unos pasos, aterrado también.

-Hay algo peor que el "**Sabaku Kyu**"- comentó Gaara cruzándose de brazos.- Ya no tendré temor de usarlo puesto que la única persona a la cual intentaba proteger de ese jutsu ya está… -entornó sus ojos, sin atreverse a continuar.

Aflojó la presión que estaba ejerciendo en sus manos e instantáneamente comenzó a formar una serie de sellos, uno tras otros a medida que la arena que obtenía del propio bosque se alzaba a su alrededor hasta formar un gran muro frente a él el cual sobrepasaba varias veces su altura.

-"**Ryūsa Bakuryū**"

Aquel gigantesco mural de arena decayó convirtiéndose rápidamente en un Tsunami el cual ocupó gran parte del bosque que se encontraba frente al Kazekague. Ambos Shibibis sobrevivientes intentaron al instante refugiarse entre las altas copas de los árboles que encontraban como más cercanas. Takeshi fue el primero en dar media vuelta y alejarse lo mayor posible del Kazekague de Suna hasta perderse de vista entre las copas de los árboles, temeroso por su vida mientras que Tetsu gritaba su nombre con desesperación para que no lo abandonara hasta que finalmente se reusó a seguirlo.

Gaara, en cambio, volvió a formar un par de sellos más antes de separar sus manos y posarlas sobre el océano de arena que él mismo había creado a lo largo del bosque, derribando a su paso varios de los árboles con los que se había topado.

-Tu no huyes… -comentó el Kazekague produciendo un movimiento justamente debajo de la arena que a su vez creó un pequeño sismo ante lo cual los pocos árboles que quedaban de pié cayeran el picada hacia el suelo.

Tetsu no tuvo más remedio que mantenerse de pié sobre el mar de arena que su propio enemigo había creado, teniendo una muy mala intuición sobre lo que estaba a punto de realizar.

-Esa persona que los contrató debe conocerme bastante bien como para conocer varios de mis jutsus y mis debilidades.- demandó el de cabello color sangre.-Dime quien es.

-No lo haré… -se reusó.-…Nosotros solo fuimos contratados para ocuparnos de ella… y de ti si es que interferías… Pero por más que me mates ahora… no cambiarás el hecho de que Hinata Hyuga esté casi muerta ya, es como si tú mismo la hubieras matado… ¿No suena gracioso…?

Gaara frunció su seño con desprecio y volvió a formar otro par de sellos con los cuales dio por sentada la victoria. La arena alrededor de los pies de Tetsu comenzó a abrirse hasta formar una clara imitación de arenas movedizas que comenzaron a tragarlo hacia el interior de la tierra y aunque por más que este luchara por su vida para escapar y gritara desenfrenadamente, ya nada iba a salvarlo de aquella muerte que lo avecinaba. Una vez sepultado bajo tierra, la arena comenzó a cubrir todo rastro de vida de aquel Shinobi.

Sus ojos se alzaron hacia el lugar donde había visto el cuerpo de Hinata por última vez, había caído en un punto lejano a sus espaldas por lo que la arena no había llegado hasta ella. Los miembros de su cuerpo temblaron ante aquella imagen en su mente, pero de cualquier manera sabía que no podía dejarla así, que no podía abandonarla ahora… lo único que había sido el verdadero significado de su vida.

Sus pasos lentos resonaron por el bosque. Volvía a sentirse agotado, sin fuerzas, herido tanto física como emocionalmente… La lluvia que aún no había parado acrecentó su caída, comenzando a repiquetear con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, helando su piel la cual ya no residía ningún tipo de calor, como si su alma hubiera sido extraída de su pecho incluso.

Sus dientes castañearon, no de frío, sino de odio... de odio hacia sí mismo por haber actuado como un ingenuo, por no haber predicho lo que podría acontecer… por haberle pedido que lo condujera a un lugar alejado de la aldea… el cual sería su tumba.

Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el frío y húmedo suelo, a su lado. Los ojos perlados de Hinata divisaban el cielo con aquella mirada ausente, sus labios entreabiertos, su cuerpo herido, pero mayormente intacto… parecía aún encontrarse despierta, o al menos era algo de lo cual deseaba engañarse.

Sujetó una de sus manos. Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro al notar que seguía manteniendo su tibia temperatura… eso tal vez indicaba que aún había una posibilidad de que despertara… tal vez aquel funeral del desierto no se había realizado a gran medida por lo cual había dejado a la chica en un estado de agonía… había incluso perdido bastante sangre, juraba que incluso algunos de sus huesos estarían rotos.

Algo que jamás olvidaría sería el desgarrador grito que había oído tras la explosión de aquella arena torno a su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Hinata se cerraron apenas, luego fijó su vista en él y presionó suavemente su mano torno a la suya. Gaara solo parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo sus ojos reflejados en los suyos.

-E-Estas… bien… -una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hinata.

-¿Por qué te has arriesgado tanto?- contradijo el Kazekague agachándose más hacia ella y posando su frente sobre la suya.- ¿Por qué has sido tan imprudente?

-Ya t-te lo dije… Suna te ne-necesita… mucho m-más que yo… -se excusó entornando su mirada con tristeza.

-¿Qué hay de mi? ¿Crees que yo no te necesito?

-Yo… n-no soy tan digna d-de ser la esposa de… de un K-Kazekague…- Cerró sus ojos, aunque volvió a dedicarle otra sonrisa mientras volvía a presionar más fuertemente su mano torno a la suya.

Gaara se separó un poco mas de ella, sintiendo otra vez su cuerpo comenzar a temblar, inclusive su voz la cual comenzó a flaquear al observar lentamente como el rostro de su amada comenzaba a palidecer cada vez más, cómo aquel color rojizo de sus mejillas comenzaba a fundirse y desaparecer.

-¡N-No digas ese tipo de cosas!- exclamó elevando su tono de voz para que lo ollera, como de aquella manera pudiera impedir que entrara en un sueño del cual jamás despertaría.- ¡No puedo ser capaz de elegir a nadie más porque nunca he amado a nadie más! ¿No Lo comprendes…?

Comenzó a experimentar una desesperación, una infinita tristeza, una opresión en su pecho que solo le producía deseos de poder revertir completamente todo. Sus ojos se humedecieron, siendo consciente de la situación por la cual estaba pasando. Una vez, hacia años, había llorado por ella, por el simple motivo de no querer perderla, de no desear que lo odiara… pero este dolor que ahora arraigaba en su pecho era mucho mayor, mucho más angustioso… y si esta vez la perdía, ni siquiera sería capaz de volverla a ver, o de oír su voz… la muerte sería la única que se quedaría con ella…

-Gaara-Kun… -murmuró Hinata abriendo apenas sus ojos, observando llorar en silencio al Kazekague, este solo había agachado su mirada, sintiéndose un ser miserable, inservible. Hinata volvió a presionar sus manos torno a la suya para llamar nuevamente su atención, aunque lo hizo apenas, casi sin demasiadas fuerzas en su cuerpo.-…Yo también t-te… te amo…

El de ojos aguamarina volvió a observarla ciertamente destrozado a quien le dedicó una última sonrisa la cual se convirtió en una dolorosa mueca al instante. La presión del agarre de su mano de volvió más fuerte antes de volverse débil y neutra, incluso sus ojos perdieron su brillo y se cerraron lentamente, como si hubiera quedado completamente dormida.

…Estaría dormida para siempre…

**Continuará**

* * *

Hola! Como veran, esta vez no me tarde tanto en terminar de escribir el capi aunque halla resultado bastante largo... siento mucho eso pero es que no deseaba acortarlo ahi...

Bien, al fin y al cabo la respuesta de Hinata a resultado como positiva... no es asi?

Agradezco sinceramente sus reviews :) Y con respuesta a alguno de ellos, Gaara, indagando, podrá descubrir quien era el culpable de lo que había sucedido con Hinata, aunque tal vez resulte ya demaciado tarde para ejercer algun tipo de venganza contra él. Como sea, en unos pocos capitulos esa situación se resolverá.

Animo! :) estare en breve con la continuación.

Sepan disculpar tal vez algunas faltas de ortografia o esta escena de pelea, realmente podría llegar a resultar algo aburrida pero sinceramente intente agregarle un poco de accion al fic para que pudiera parecerse un poco mas al anime real... Ahh... y bueno, ya saldra tambien a la luz quien o quienes fueron los culpables de aquella emboscada que les tendieron a Hinata y al Kazekague.

Nos vemos!


	35. Borrando Rastros

_Capitulo 35: Borrando rastros_

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

El de ojos claros le devolvió la mirada seriamente a su compañero de entrenamiento, deteniendo su combate tras oír aquel sismo tomar lugar, posteriormente al estruendoso sonido de los árbloles del bosque caer uno tras otro produciendo que cientos de pájaros hulleran en bandada a lugares seguros.

-Parece que fue un terremoto.- repuso el Neji.- Deberíamos ir a comprobarlo…

Kiba asintió con la cabeza y ambos rápidamente comenzaron su marcha sin detenerse, hacia el centro del bosque, saltando ágilmente de un árbol a otro con el gran perro del chico del clan Inuzuka tras ellos.

-¡Chicos, espérenme!

Ambos Shinobis voltearon hacia donde se había originado la voz. Una chica rubia peinada en una coleta que recogía todo su cabello se acercó con rapidez hacia ellos, con el susto reflejado en su rostro.

-¡Yo también los acompañaré!- exclamó Ino frunciendo el seño.

-De acuerdo, pero mantente detrás de nosotros. Si se trata de algo más que solo un sismo podría ser peligroso.- repuso Neji volviendo su vista hacia adelante.

Kiba se turbó al instante e intercambió una severa mirada con Akamaru quien gimoteó apenas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron Ino y Neji al unismo.

-Ese olor… -murmuró Kiba.- Ya lo he sentido una vez… es arena mezclada con Sangre… no hay duda alguna… ¿Puede ser acaso… Gaara…?

Neji también se sobresaltó ante aquella opción ¿Gaara… que hacía él en Konoha…? El Kazekague de Suna nunca había regresado aquella aldea… y si lo había hecho, había sido por tiempos realmente breves intentando no encontrarse con casi nadie. Estaba al tanto de que eso era nada más que por su prima Hinata… Conocía perfectamente todo lo que había sucedido entre ambos, incluso él había intentado darle contención a su prima siempre que la encontraba en algunos rincones de la casa… llorando…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, activó su Byakugan, dispuesto a rastrear el objetivo, el cual no tardó en encontrar. Había dos figuras en medio de un claro completamente sin árboles casi, repleto de toneladas de arena. Una de ellas era el Kazekague… y la otra de ellas, una figura en el suelo, inmóvil…

-¡HINATA-SAMA!

Comenzó a acelerar su marcha, sintiendo su corazón latir en su pecho con fuerza… Sentía sus miembros paralizados por la sorpresa y el susto… si algo llegaba a ocurrirle a la señorita Hinata… definitivamente… Él era uno de los responsables de su cuidado… no podía permitir que le sucediera algo, era su deber como miembro de la rama secundaria del clan…

En pocos segundos llegó hasta el claro, adelantándose considerablemente a Kiba y a Ino. En cuanto sus pies hicieron contacto con el suelo, Gaara alzó apenas la cabeza, aunque no volteó a verlo. Ni a él ni a los otros dos que llegaron tras él… no podía hacerlo…

-¡Ho, dios mío…! ¿Qué paso con Hinata?- exclamó Ino corriendo rápidamente hacia ella y agachándose también a su lado, comenzando a inspeccionar la gravedad de su estado con su rostro ensombrecido mientras que Akamaru se recostó junto a su cabeza, comenzando a olfatear su cabello.

Gaara ni siquiera miró a los que habían llegado después, sino que agachó más su vista.

- Ayúdala por favor… no permitas que nada le pase…-murmuró con una voz seca, ahogada.- …No merece que esto esté pasándole… si aún queda una oportunidad… sálvala… no permitas que la pierda tan rápido… no puede acabar así…

Ino, en cambio, se mantuvo observándolo sorprendida por unos instantes. Muy pocas veces en su vida había visto a un hombre llorar… mucho menos por una mujer… imposible que esa persona fuera un Kage siquiera… negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Sus latidos son muy débiles… -comentó con energía.- Todavía hay una posibilidad de estabilizarla…

Dicho esto, la chica posó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Hinata y comenzó a utilizar su jutsu médico de curación. Gaara entornó la mirada, intentando recomponerse a la vez que volvía a presionar la fría mano de la chica Hyuga la cual aún así permaneció inmóvil.

-¿Qué sucedió en este lugar…?- preguntó Kiba acercándose también a su compañera y acariciando su cabeza antes de alzar su vista hacia el pequeño desierto que Gaara había formado.

-Unos ninjas exiliados nos tendieron una emboscada… -explicó el Kazekague esquivando la vista para que no viera su rostro enrojecido e intentando borrar todo rastro de llanto torpemente.- No quisieron decirnos quien los había enviado, pero querían llevarse a Hinata viva… o muerta…

Alguien lo sostuvo por el cuello de su capa y lo alzó del suelo con rapidez. Sus ojos aguamarinas se encontraron al instante con unos perlados, cegados por la desesperación y el enojo, completamente diferentes a los de Hinata.

-¿¡Y NO PUDISTE HACER NADA PARA SALVARLA!- Le gritó Neji al borde de la desesperación.- ¿¡Tienes idea de cómo se encuentra Hinata ahora, de lo delicada que ha quedado…! ¡SI NO LLEGARA A SOBREVIVIR SERA POR TU CULPA!

Gaara entornó su mirada y se separó bruscamente de Neji, devolviéndole una mirada severa, aunque no amenazante como la que estaba recibiendo.

-Hice todo lo que pude, e incluso intenté defenderla hasta el punto en el que casi me aniquilan también a mí… ¿Tienes una idea de lo que hubiera preferido ser yo el que muriera? ¡Mejor hubiera sido yo que ella! ¡Hinata fue la que se interpuso para que no me mataran y ella sufrió por mi causa, soy completamente consciente de ello!

El chico Hyuga desvió la mirada dolido, intentando contener el desprecio que sentía por él en aquellos momentos, aunque se estaba volviendo completamente imposible; Por lo cual sus instintos lo impulsaron a propinarle un severo puñetazo en la cara, intentando descargar su desesperación y su enojo.

Observó lentamente y con asombro como el Kazekague, después de recuperarse de su ataque, no reaccionaba en su contra, sino que se comportó con total naturalidad, posando su mano sobre su mejilla.

-No deseo pelear contigo ahora.- repuso Gaara cortante.- pero si quieres desquitarte conmigo no me opondré. Después de todo, lo que sucedió es mi culpa.

Vio como volvía a alzar su puño para volver a golpearlo y cerró los ojos. Se lo merecía. Merecía ser golpeado infinitas veces por un Hyuga que solo deseaba vengar a un miembro de su clan caído por su culpa…

-¡Neji, ya basta!- Kiba se interpuso rápidamente entre ambos y sujetó el brazo de su compañero pata detenerlo al momento en el cual le dedicaba una severa mirada.- No es momento para pelear… Hinata está grave… deberías preocuparte por ella de otra manera.

El chico Hyuga no respondió nada, sino que esquivó su mirada y la dirigió hacia su prima quien seguía siendo atendida fervientemente por Ino. Luego suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

Gaara volvió también su vista hacia la chica con angustia. Intentó resistir el impulso de querer golpearse a sí mismo por lo que estaba presenciando, tal vez ahogarse con su propia arena… Si le llegaba a suceder algo, su vida se derrumbaría entera en aquel momento.

Cuando Ino suspiró y dejó de ocuparse de la chica Hyuga, los tres chicos la observaron con sus rostros ensombrecidos, esperando a su respuesta… a algún indicio… lo que fuera… solo deseaban saber su estado y por supuesto, albergaban una esperanza.

-La he estabilizado.- anunció la chica observándolos con sus grandes ojos claros y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

El ensombecimiento de se disipó para luego contener una expresión de felicidad y relajarse de todo momento crucial, excepto la del Kazekague quien permaneció atónito aún ante sus palabras. Ni siquiera una pequeña sonrisa, entornó su mirada aguamarina y se acercó otra vez a Hinata hasta agacharse a su lado y posar una de sus manos en su mejilla, ahora tibia.

Hinata frunció un poco el seño al sentir el contacto con aquella fría mano, pero no abrió sus ojos. Esta vez, Gaara sonrió, aunque dolorosamente mientras sentía como el llanto volvía a apoderarse de él, aquella tristeza… tampoco se sintió intimidado de que los demás estuvieran presentes quienes lo observaron sin decir nada... observaban su lado débil, pero no le preocupaba más que la vida de Hinata.

Ino sonrió con pena, sintiendo compasión por ambos… había oído rumores sobre un supuesto romance entre Hinata y el Kazekague de Suna, aunque no había dado crédito a lo que oía hasta aquel momento… Que afortunada era realmente… alguien que la amaba desde hacía tantos años… que daba su vida por ella… que lloraba por ella…

Lo único que sentía ahora era un gran alivio... seguía viva... seguiría a su lado después de todo...

El único que intentó decir algo ofensivo y separarlos fue detenido por Kiba. Ambos chicos intercambiaron otra mirada severa.

-No interfieras.- murmuró el chico del clan Inuzuka.

-Pero… -intentó explicar Neji, aunque luego volvió rápidamente su vista a su prima y suspiró reusado.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital.- sugirió Ino.- Aún tiene algunas heridas que necesitan ser tratadas por expertos.

En aquel instante, Gaara pasó el dorso de su muñeca por sus ojos y alzó su mirada hacia Ino y sus compañeros.

-No lo harán.- interrumpió.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- inquirió Kiba.

-No pueden llevarla al hospital de Konoha, sería muy arriesgado.- repuso el Kazekague cerrando las manos en puños.- Aquellos Shinobis exiliados podrían regresar a por ella y en aquel momento sería una presa fácil para ellos... Son realmente fuertes, no se hacen una idea de cuanto...

-¿Entonces qué propones que hagamos?- espetó Neji a la defensiva.

Gaara volvió a observar a su compañera, a amada Hinata, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, casi impredecible. Luego, la rodeó con sus brazos y la alzó del suelo, acomodándola contra su pecho.

-Yo la llevaré a Suna. –Anunció ante las sorprendidas miradas de los presentes.- Yo mismo me encargaré de que se encuentre a salvo... Si es posible, ordenaré a los AMBU que custodien todo el edificio por si algo llegara a suceder...- sus ojos se centraron especialmente en Neji.-Como el Kazekague, esta vez no voy a fallar mi palabra de proteger a mi prometida.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dar un ágil salto hacia las copas de los árboles que no había derribado aún. No pensaba quedarse a oír mas reclamos, quejas, o retrasos... tampoco opiniones. Solo quería asegurarse de que Neji Hyuga supiera sus intenciones y por qué razones lo hacia...

-¿Q-Que ha dicho...?- musitó Neji atónito ante las palabras de Gaara tras este haberse marchado.- ¿¡S-Su prometida! ¿¡Desde que momento HINATA-SAMA ES SU PROMETIDA!- exclamó abalanzándose hacia el lugar en donde Gaara había desaparecido.

Pero Ino y Kiba lo sostuvieron por los hombros para que se detuviera.

-Déjalos ya, ¿Quienes?- repitió Kiba sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.- Estas completamente alterado por el incidente de tu prima... solo necesitas calmarte un poco y te tomaras las cosas con más calma.

-El tiene razón... –agregó Ino risueña.- Si Hinata-chan es su prometida quiere decir que ella ha aceptado ese hecho, tu mejor que nadie debes saber lo que Hinata ha sentido por Gaara toda su vida, no puedes impedirle su felicidad… Además, estoy segura de que el la cuidará mejor que cualquiera de nosotros… -entornó su mirada recordando sus lagrimas de tristeza.

Finalmente Neji suspiró y desistió de su intento. Akamaru ladró felizmente y se alzó en dos patas hacia él para lamer su rostro.

-¿Qué le diré ahora a Hiashi-Sama…? Él jamás ha estado de acuerdo en lo posible con la relación de un Hyuga entre miembros de otros clanes… mucho menos con miembros de otras aldeas… incluso ha sentido un especial aborrecimiento por el Kazekague desde que era un niño…

-Pero Hinata es quien decide su propia felicidad, no su padre.- repuso Kiba.- Hiashi-Sama siempre ha sido un tipo muy estricto… ¿Pero realmente prefieres ser tu el que se case con Hinata, sabiendo que ninguno de ustedes siente ese tipo de amor por el otro?

El aludido bajó la vista levemente molesto y turbado, pero aceptando que su peludo compañero estaba en lo cierto… Frunció sus labios, incómodo, y finalmente dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la mansión Hyuga. Dispuesto a fingir que nada había sucedido.

* * *

Se detuvo en los límites de la aldea y observó a sus espaldas como nadie estaba siguiéndolo y sintió un profundo alivio en su pecho. Eso significaba que el primo de Hinata había aceptado el hecho de que se la llevara lejos de Konoha… Posó su espalda en el grueso tronco del árbol en donde estaba parado y resbaló lentamente hasta sentarse en él, aún con su prometida entre sus brazos, profundamente inconsciente, pero fuera de peligro.

La acercó más a su pecho y la abrazó una vez más con suavidad, acercando su rostro a su cabello, sintiendo su dulce perfume el cual ninguna otra mujer habría podido igualar. Había temido tanto el que no pudiera recuperarse de aquel Shutsu que había tenido que soportar… Aún no podía olvidar la dolorosa presión en su pecho, la sensación de que su corazón fuera arrancado, un ahogo que le impedía hablar, el shock…

Él mismo también poseía varias heridas que necesitaba tratar, algunas de ellas incluso estaban resultando ser una gran molestia… pero su objetivo principal era asegurarse de que Hinata se encontrara bien, completamente fuera de peligro, por lo cual intentó no tardar mucho más tiempo; Besó suavemente sus labios antes de volver a reincorporarse y continuar su recorrido hasta Suna.

Si tal vez se adelantaba más de la cuenta, llegaría en dos horas.

-AAAARRRRRGGGGGG GAAARAAAA!

El Kazekague de Suna escapó rápidamente de la oficina, seguido por una furiosa Kunoichi de cabellos rosados que lo acechaba, amenazándolo con los puños alzados.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! UN IDIOTAAAA!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa, Sakura-Chan!- intentó explicarse el falso Gaara aumentando su velocidad.- ¡Sabes que aún no tengo experiencia en esto!

-¿¡Cómo demonios vas a pedir semejantes cosas! ¡El verdadero nos asesinará!

Naruto se detuvo al divisar un callejón. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar como gelatina al observar a Sakura aproximarse con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

Yamato y Sai se asomaron por la oficina del Kazekague con timidez, como si temieran que la furia de Sakura también los acechara.

-¿No deberían ser disimulados en esto?- inquirió Sai de manera neutral.

-Si, pero creo que están llamando la atención más que nunca… -opinó Yamato golpeando su frente con su palma.

-¿¡COMO DEMONIOS VAS A ENCARGAR CIEN PLATOS DE RAMEN!… EL KAZEKAGUE NO COME ESA PORQUERÍA…! Y PEOR AÚN… ¿¡CÓMO VAS A DEJARLO TODO A LA CUENTA DE GAARA… !

Naruto se encogió en su lugar.

-Oh, vamos, Sakura-Chan… Gaara lo comprenderá… él sabe sobre de este tipo de cosas… él me conoce…

La chica de pelo rosado hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y decidió propinarle un estruendoso golpe en medio de la cara, y aunque se abalanzo sobre él con el puño en alto, el falso Gaara desapareció en medio de una nube de humo sin dejar rastro de absolutamente nada a su paso.

Sai y Yamato siguieron observando la escena con curiosidad, se suponía que el Kague Bunshin no debía desaparecer... Escucharon luego, otro estridente grito de la chica la cual había clavado su puño en medio de la pared que Naruto había tenido detrás de sí.

-Qué extraño… el kague Bunshin de Naruto no desaparece a menor de que deje de concentrar su chakra… -comentó Yamato por lo bajo.

* * *

Parpadeó absorto unas cuantas veces. Incapaz de reaccionar a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. No esperaba una llegada tan temprana, ni mucho menos esperaba que se encontrara en una situación como aquella, con una mujer completamente inconsciente entre sus brazos, cubierta con una capa violácea sobre sí hecha girones casi.

-Luego te lo explico.- le adelantó el verdadero Kazekage pasando por su lado y subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.- Sígueme.

Había intentado entrar en la aldea en pleno día de la manera más minuciosa posible, utilizando varias de sus habilidades para que nadie notara su partida. Solo se dejo ver ante un Naruto que quedó completamente shockeado ante su aparición, dándole casi un susto de muerte.

Entró con estrepito en su habitación la cual estaba completamente en orden, al igual que como la había dejado esa mañana. Encendió las luces y se dirigió hacia la cama donde recostó a la chica que aún permanecía completamente dormida. Le quitó la capa que cubría ya poco de su cuerpo y la arrojó al suelo.

-¿Vas a explicarme que es esto?- pidió saber Naruto acercándose a la chica con su rostro pálido.- ¿Qué le sucedió a Hinata?

-Nos atacaron.- explicó Gaara con su semblante serio.- Por favor, llama a Temari y dile que traiga a un ninja medico con ella.

-¿No será mejor llevarla a un hospital?- sugirió el Rubio mientras enviaba a un Kague Bushin a hacer el trabajo encomendado por el Kazekage.

-No.- respondió tajante.- No quiero arriesgarme a eso.- agregó acariciando su cabello el cual contenía parte de su sangre.- ...Ya está fuera de peligro, no quiero arriesgarme a que algo le pase sin estar yo cerca... –entornó su mirada.- Ya me siento lo suficientemente culpable de que esto le haya ocurrido...

Naruto agachó la mirada y no agregó mas nada por un periodo de tiempo. Finalmente se acuclilló junto a Gaara y le brindó una mirada de pena a Hinata.

-¿Ella aceptó?

Una leve sonrisa dolorosa se formó en los labios del joven hombre. Ya casi se había olvidado del tema que lo había atormentado con anterioridad a todo lo acontecido recientemente.

-Sí, me costó hacerlo pero pude convencerla...

-¡Ho... Muy bien!- exclamó con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

En aquel momento, el falso Naruto entró por la puerta con dos Kunoichis tras sí. En cuanto la hermana mayor de Gaara penetró en la habitación, se lanzó hacia su hermano y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-¡Gaara, eres un idiota! ¿Cómo vas a marcharte de esa manera?-luego se separó de él rápidamente y observó a la mujer que había traído consigo.- ¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado...? ¿¡Qué le sucedió a Hinata!

-Primero necesito encargarme de ella, luego te daré las explicaciones.- repitió su hermano menor observando a la ninja medica la cual asintió con la cabeza y se acercó también a Hinata. Los tres le permitieron el lugar.

Comenzó a examinarla detalladamente durante unos cuantos minutos. Tomó su ritmo cardiaco y la temperatura de su cuerpo.

-Aparentemente tiene un poco de fiebre.- sentenció la mujer.- Seguramente tenga algo que ver con la hemorragia... Por la magnitud de sus heridas el ataque que recibió fue realmente fuerte. No creo que esté en condiciones de retomar su vida como Shinobi en un par de meses... De igual manera necesita un tratamiento y mucho reposo por unos cuantos días.

Gaara agachó su mirada con frustración. Aún seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que había sucedido con ella... pero se aseguraría de que se recuperara completamente... iba a hacer lo posible porque se recuperara y retomara su vida normalmente.

-¿Quiere que lo examine a usted también, Kazekague-Sama?- inquirió la Kunoichi observando sus vistosas heridas.

-No. No es necesario.- se negó este.

-Yo lo haré.- Se ofreció Temari con una leve sonrisa maniaca hacia su hermano menor.- Además... este niño me debe una explicación...

* * *

Un infiltrado entró por la ventana y se arrodilló ante un ser en las penumbras. Había recibido un mensaje recientemente que le pedía el que se encontrara con él, y allí estaba. Frente a la minuciosa mirada de quien se había convertido en su superior en aquella misión.

-¿M-Me llamó?-titubeó el ninja bajando mas la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucedió con los otros dos?- demandó una voz masculina.

-M-Murieron… -respondió sintiendo un ahogo en su pecho.- Los mataron ellos…

El hombre que se paró frente a él rió.

-Si… ya me lo imaginaba…

El Shinobi infiltrado alzó su mirada hacia su jefe con sobresalto y enojo.

-¿Qué está diciendo? ¿¡Siempre supo que no podríamos contra ellos!

-En realidad confiaba en ustedes.- repuso el hombre.- Les dije todo lo que sabía sobre ellos dos para que se encargaran perfectamente… aunque debo admitir que no tenia demaciadas esperanzas al fin y al cabo.- sonrió otra vez.- Nunca subestimes a un Kage.

El infiltrado se puso de pié rápidamente, enfurecido.

-¡Pues si entonces es así, renuncio a este trabajo!

El hombre alzó su barbilla.

-Bien… no te retendré… pero al menos quiero saber los resultados de la misión.

-Ella murió.- relató frunciendo los labios con desprecio.- Tetsu la mató con el Sabaku Sousou del Kazekague.

Su jefe se removió en su lugar, como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera recorrido su cuerpo entero.

-Entiendo… ¿Y qué hay de él? Espero que siga vivo.

-Si, lo está… -Takeshi frunció el seño.- Ahora quiero que me pague el resto de lo que me debe.

Su jefe asintió con la cabeza y llamó a otra persona que se apriximó lentamente hacia ellos de entre las sobras. Una perfecta figura femenina sonrió con mezcla de timidez y felicidad y le entregó una pesada bolsa en las manos.

-Aquí está el resto.- murmuró alejándose de él rápidamente.

Su jefe rió apenas mientras Takeshi desataba el nudo de la bolsa para ver su contenido y asegurarse de que todo el dinero se encontraba dentro. Aunque jamás pudo conseguirlo puesto que al instante, esta explotó y en su lugar se reveló cientos de Kunais que salieron disparados en todas direcciones. Ensartándose varios de ellos en su cara y el resto de su cuerpo. Hasta que finalmente este calló sin vida al suelo.

**Continuará**

* * *

Hola! espero no haberte tardado mucho con la actualisacion! Pues no tengo mucho que comentar... a partir de ahora, estos "traidores" que vendieron a Gaara y a Hinata comenzarán a aparecer mucho mas recientemente...

Bueno, no tengo mucho q decir, solo q agradezco sinceramente sus reviews :) muchisimas gracias! Prometo estar con la actualisación pronto n.n


	36. Solo un comienzo

_Capitulo 36: Solo el comienzo_

-Así que eso sucedió… -murmuró Sakura por lo bajo.

-¡Yo voy a encontrar a los responsables, ya lo he decidido!- exclamó Naruto golpeando el escritorio.

Gaara alzó sus ojos aguamarina a su compañero desde su asiento.

-No será fácil… no hay rastro ni de los Shinobis responsables ni de los que los contrataron… -luego suspiró con pesadez mientras Temari comenzaba a vendar las heridas de su pecho con cuidado.

-Yo opino que deberíamos esperar hasta que hagan algún movimiento… o tal vez no lo hagan… -comentó la mujer de ojos claros como los de su hermano.- tal vez los causantes de esto crean que Hinata ya ha sido quitada del medio…

Yamato carraspeó.

-Tal vez deberíamos volver a Konoha e investigar los sucesos… -observó detenidamente a su equipo.- En menos de dos semanas deberíamos encontrar algún indicio…

Los tres asintieron al unismo. Naruto volvió su vista a Garaa con decisión, dándole a entender que no fracasaría en aquella misión. El Kazekague solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin demasiadas esperanzas… aunque tal vez, con un poco de suerte llegarían a hallar alguna respuesta…

Los cuatro Shinobis del equipo siete se pusieron de pié y desaparecieron del lugar con suma rapidez. En cuanto las nubes de humo en las cuales se disolvieron lograron dispersarse, su hermana mayor suspiró con pesadez y amarró las vendas de Gaara con firmeza a su espalda.

-Ya está… espero que sea suficiente musitó posando sus manos en sus caderas.- ¿Y qué harás con Hinata?

- He dejado a tres AMBUS para vigilarla.- repuso él colocándose lentamente su traje de Kazekague y acercando mas su silla a su escritorio. Luego, comenzó a despeinar su cabello, con nerviosismo. – Solo lleva un par de horas aquí pero no puedo dejar de sentirme preocupado por su salud… Ni siquiera sé cuando despertará…

Temari sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Tal vez debas estar un poco más tranquilo… Tomate las cosas con calma, Gaara… Si Hinata ya está estabilizada quiere decir que todo está bien. Ya despertará…

El Kazekague suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, apenas. No demasiado convencido, aunque alguien llamó a la puerta en aquel momento; Le dio permiso para que entrara y una chica de cabello canela apareció tras esta, tímidamente asomando su rostro.

-¿K-Kazekague-Sama…?- su voz denotaba timidez.- ¿Podría hablar con usted?

Gaara asintió y Matsuri se acercó más a su escritorio. Cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió este.

-¿Son ciertos los rumores que he estado escuchando?- inquirió rápidamente, con su rostro tenso.- ¿Ha decidido ya una esposa?

Gaara se turbó.

-¿De qué estás hablando… cómo sabes eso…?

-Algunos de los aldeanos aseguran haberlo visto con una mujer.- respondió ciertamente carcomida por los celos.- Y esa mujer no ha sido otra más que la chica a la cual le gusta a su mejor amigo.

Temari frunció el seño mientras su hermano continuaba asombrado.

Era imposible que supiera lo de Hinata, Gaara se dedicó a darle toda su atención a lo que estaba preguntándole. Él mismo había intentado guardar el secreto e incluso había hecho prometer a los que sabían de la estadía de Hinata en Suna, que no dijeran ni una palabra…

-No… eso es imposible…- musitó el Kazekague bajando la mirada.- ¿Te han dicho quien es la mujer?

Matsuri asintió, frunciendo el seño.

-¿Quien?- intervino Temari.

-Sakura Haruno.

Los dos hermanos de Suna intercambiaron una severa mirada entre ellos. El Kazekague, incapaz de comprender ni una palabra, y su hermana, comenzando a caer en la cuenta.

-¡Haaa…. Con que es eso…!- La Kunoichi comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.- Por supuesto que Gaara nunca le haría nada como eso a Naruto…

-Todo el mundo los ha visto juntos todo el día.- contradijo Matsuri mirando con desconfianza a su antiguo maestro.

Gaara comenzó a reír apenas, comprendiendo también la situación.

-Mira, Matsuri. Te lo explicaré, pero solo porque confío en ti y porque sé que no dirás nada.- agregó ahora seriamente.- Veras, la persona que has visto tu y todo el mundo no era yo, sino Naruto Uzumaki quien se estaba haciendo pasar por mí. Y como es lógico, siempre debió haber estado acompañado por Sakura Haruno quien lo controlaba para que no hiciera cosas indebidas con mi apariencia… -Puso los ojos en blanco.- Aunque creo que no ha funcionado del todo...

Matsuri parpadeó un par de veces, absorta por lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Eso es verdad…?- inquirió, algo Incrédula.

Temari asintió.

-¿Y dónde has estado tu?- demandó con desconfianza.

Gaara se turbó un poco y bajó un poco la mirada, sin ser capaz de disimular demasiado.

-Dímelo.- Repuso ella, en cambio.

-Fui… a Konoha… -murmuró por lo bajo mientras Matsuri lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Por "ella" ¿No es así?- inquirió la chica, irradiando desprecio en su voz a lo que Gaara desvió la mirada, en un gesto positivo.-Ya veo…

-Pero ella… no se encuentra muy bien… fuimos atacados y por poco pierde la vida… -repuso este.

Matsuri no le respondió absolutamente nada y Temari, en cambio, suspiró.

-Ahora, Gaara la ha traído aquí, a Suna, donde ya la han estabilizado y está completamente fuera de peligro.- la mujer sonrió.- Pero de igual manera se encuentra muy delicada…

Matsuri no reaccionó. Sino que permaneció observando fijamente los ojos de Gaara, quien desvió la mirada de la suya con indecisión, con resignación… No fue capaz de decir nada, sino que sintió como lentamente en su pecho se acumulaba el desprecio, la tristeza e incluso los celos que la carcomían desde muy dentro.

-Que… que bien… -fue solamente capaz de murmurar tras una mueca de desagrado que no fue capaz de ocultar.

-Lo siento… Matsuri… -murmuró Gaara por lo bajo, sin mirarla a los ojos.- Yo… ya he decidido casarme con ella, y en cuanto se recupere, llevaré a cabo la celebración.

La chica agachó la mirada sin decir nada.

-Por unas horas tuve la esperanza de que podría elegirme a mí… yo embicaba ese puesto más que ninguna otra mujer… e incluso podría jurarte que serías feliz junto a mí…

Una lágrima cruzó su mejilla y calló desde su mentón hacia su mano que presionaba fuertemente la tela de su pantalón.

Gaara, en cambio, intercambió otra mirada con Temari quien se puso de pié y posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

-Vamos, siempre supiste sobre el fuerte lazo que Gaara sentía por Hinata…

-Siempre albergué una esperanza… -musitó sin atreverse a verlo a sus ojos ahora.

Gaara, en cambio, agachó la mirada. Sintiendo culpable por tener que rechazar a alguien que estaba al tanto que lo había amado por años… pero no podía comparar ese tiempo con el que había sufrido Hinata por su culpa… definitivamente no podía…

* * *

-Gaara, es hora de irnos.

Kankuro se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, observando como el Kazekague terminaba de colocar los papeles sobre su escritorio de manera ordenada antes de levantarse de su lugar y seguir a su hermano.

-He oído de Temari que ya has encontrado una esposa… -comentó distraídamente mientras bajaba las escaleras junto con él.

-Si.- respondió este, en cambio, cortante.- Pero no es Matsuri, como has creído todo este tiempo.

Kankuro frunció el seño.

-¿Quién entonces?

Gaara sonrió con amargura.

-Es Hinata… creí que ya te lo habrías imaginado…

Su hermano lo escrutó absorto.

-Bueno… si… pero… ella está en Konoha… -alzó sus ojos al techo, distraído.- Es imposible que le hallas pedido que fuera tu esposa si es que has estado todo el tiempo aquí…

-Ese es el hecho, no he estado aquí desde la madrugada… Naruto ocupó mi lugar y he regresado hace unas horas.- suspiró.- Pero… ya no es lo mismo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- indagó su hermano con desconfianza.

Gaara negó con la cabeza. Se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba a su habitación y le hizo señas a los AMBU en señal de asentimiento y entró por ella con su hermano detrás.

-Velo por ti mismo.

Kankuro entró en la habitación frunciendo el seño, sin comprender que era aquello que estaba ocurriendo. Pero su cuerpo entero se congeló al ver a Hinata reposando inconsciente sobre la cama de su hermano menor, completamente ausente, como si estuviera durmiendo normalmente.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaron al verla, al comprobar una vez más su belleza incomparable aunque se encontrar completamente indefensa y herida. Entornó la mirada, sintiendo una punzada de celos en su pecho al verla otra vez, indefensa bajo los brazos de su hermano, su detestable hermano menor, producto siempre de todas las miradas y de las más bellas mujeres de la aldea…

Suspiró, incapaz de decir ni una palabra a lo que Gaara le explicó brevemente lo que había sucedido.

-Ya comprendo… -musitó Kankuro frunciendo el seño.- Y si es así, deberíamos encontrar a los responsables de semejante atrocidad.

-Naruto y su equipo están encargándose de eso.- repuso Gaara resignado.

-¿Y tú que harás?

-Yo me destinaré a cuidar de ella lo más que pueda hasta que vuelva a despertar.

Se agachó hasta sentarse junto a ella y acariciar con lentitud su largo cabello negro azulado con un infinito afecto en sus brillantes ojos los cuales reflejaban una infinita admiración al mirarla… una admiración que muy pocas veces había visto en su hermano, y que le asqueaba ver…

-Bien, te dejaré solo.- anunció su hermano mayor dando media vuelta y marchándose.- Si hay noticias sobre su estado o los culpables, házmelo saber.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y volvió su vista a su prometida y sonrió apenas, haría lo imposible por volver a verla abrir sus ojos otra vez… Tomó su tibia mano y la besó antes de acomodarse junto a la cama ahora, decidido a vigilar por ella durante toda la noche si era posible, de no dejarla sola y descuidada… era su deber estar a su lado, compensar todo lo que había hecho… todo…

Presionó su mano una vez más, sintiendo irradiar su calor. Recostó su cabeza contra el borde de la cama y permaneció de esa manera por minutos, tal vez horas, hasta que el mismo sueño y el agotamiento lo vencieron… aquel día había sido interminable…

La incomodidad de aquella posición lo estaba matando, aun en seños podía sentir el dolor de sus rodillas contra el duro suelo. Finalmente frunció el seño y alzó su cabeza del borde de la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido por aquella incómoda postura. Sus ojos aguamarina, aún mareados, observaron en la plena oscuridad una quietud incomparable.

Cerró sus ojos, al borde de quedarse dormido una vez más, incluso su pecho había comenzado a doler otra vez. Aquellas profundas heridas que había sufrido aún no se habían cerrado del todo… seguían presentes en su carne. Intentó reincorporarse, aunque costara, y dolía…

Pero sus ojos se abrieron más, asustados, cuando sintió el tacto de unas tibias y temblorosas manos en sus mejillas. Los finos dedos suaves recorrieron su piel, dejando un escalofrío en cada sector en donde rozaban hasta llegar a su cuello y su cabello.

Casi sin fuerzas, las manos se sujetaron con poca firmeza sobre la parte posterior de su cuello y lo impulsaron hacia adelante. Obedeció la orden, completamente tieso, hasta encontrarse con unos ojos perlados, apenas visibles en la oscuridad, que lo escrutaban confundidos, agotados.

Posó su frente sobre la de Hinata, quien entornó su mirada al reconocerlo y sonrió con ternura antes de pronunciar apenas su nombre.

Gaara tembló al oír su nombre pronunciado por ella. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos con suma delicadeza y la acercó a su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir alocado dentro de su pecho, de manera incesante, asustado y completamente alegre en aquel momento.

-Tengo miedo… -murmuró ella, enterrando mas su rostro en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, estaré siempre contigo.- repuso Gaara posando una de sus manos sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza, entre su cabello.

Hinata se separó de él y lo escrutó durante un eterno instante, aún con su mirada perdida, débil.

-¿D-Donde estamos…?

-En Suna, en mi hogar.- respondió rápidamente al ver que lo que apenas se podía distinguir en aquel lugar eran sus rostros al estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

La chica no respondió nada, sino que se sobresaltó en aquel momento e intentó separarse de él lo más rápido posible. Sus ojos expresaban miedo, un miedo incomprensible para los ojos del Kazekague.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió.

-M-Mi familia… -musitó ella, aterrada.- K-Konoha…

Comenzó a temblar y a intentar reincorporarse en la cama posando sus manos sobre esta para impulsarse hacia adelante. Comenzó a gemir al sentir sus extremidades y el resto de su cuerpo débil, adolorido e inservible para moverlos demasiado.

-M-Mi padre… mi padre va a… va a…

-¡Espera!-Gaara la sujetó por los hombros y volvió a recostarla con delicadeza.- No puedes levantarte ahora, no puedes moverte.

Hinata negó con la cabeza rápidamente, mientras gruesas lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos con suma pena.

-Debo volver… hablar con él… el va a… va a odiarme… a rebajarme… a…

-¡Ya basta!- insistió Gaara frunciendo el seño.- ¿Por qué estas tan desesperada…? Hinata, estuviste a punto de morir, no es momento para preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas…

Hinata bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, su compañero la observó incapaz de comprender que es lo que estaba sucediendo. Alzó una de sus manos y la posó sobre su cabello, comenzando a acariciarlo lentamente, intentando calmarla.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió, acercando su rostro al de ella para que pudiera oírlo.

-Yo… tengo prohibido salir de Konoha… -murmuró con agonía.

-¿Por qué?

-Él nunca… nunca ha querido que volviéramos a vernos… -agachó su mirada con pena.- Y ahora que lo he desobedecido… él va a odiarme… y a…

Gaara sonrió con amargura.

-Te aseguré que hablaría con él.

-Pero no pudiste hacerlo…

-Lo haré en su debido tiempo, Hinata.- Gaara posó un corto beso sobre sus labios.- Lo principal para mi es tu salud.

La chica no respondió. Sino que cerró sus ojos y dejó que las gruesas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

-Lo siento… -musitó.- Yo he…

-Está bien…- la interrumpió Gaara.- No necesitas decirlo.

Luego de esto, le dedicó otra leve sonrisa y sujetó su tibia mano torno a la suya. Ahora, después de unas cuantas horas, volvía a encontrarla a salvo… eso era lo único que le importaba, nada más… Su padre… Hiashi Hyuga… debería esperar a que su hija se sanara por completo antes de pedir una explicación indebida… nadie más volvería a controlar su vida…

Abrió la ducha de agua fría y se metió bajo ella. Dejando que su cuerpo entero se helara, que el frío recorriera cada centímetro de su piel con libertad mientras posaba su cabeza en la pared frente a él.

Su cabello rojizo se interpuso entre sus ojos, pero no le dio importancia. El frio comenzó a calar sus huesos y sus lágrimas tibias se mezclaron con el agua.

Todo era por su culpa, todo lo que le ocurría era por su causa… todo por sus errores, siempre ella era quien los pagaba… y ahora… ahora volvía a sufrir… sufría lentamente, en silencio, siempre en silencio, perdonando sus faltas… todos y cada uno de sus errores… toda la culpa de sus martirios… pero ella solo sonreía, recordándole que todo estaba bien… que se encontraba bien…

Recordó una vez más su mirada desvaída antes de cerrar sus ojos una vez más, sus labios con una leve sonrisa que luego se desvaneció para volver a caer en un sueño que no se aseguraba de cuando despertaría… todo, una vez más…

Golpeó la pared con fuerza, haciendo un pequeño hueco con el puño de su mano la cual comenzó a sangrar y a doler por el impacto. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, probando el sabor de las lágrimas mezcladas con el agua una vez más… Siempre decía que ya no se permitiría más errores… pero los seguía cometiendo… uno tras otro… una y otra vez…

**Continuará**

* * *

Hola! pues no tengo mucho que agregar, digamos que este capitulo ha resultado bastante tranquilo a comparacion con lo que vendra a partir del proximo... pues no tengo comentarios que agregar, solo q agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios :D


	37. Fallida imposición

Hola! Sinceramente pido disculpas por todo lo que he tardado… verán… este capítulo ha resultado algo complicado… jejeje es mi primer lemon, esa es la razón n.n' espero que tengan paciencia, intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible y me ha costado bastante redactarlo… Comencé leyendo varios lemons y de ellos tome algunas ideas, luego intenté adaptarlo a mi propio estilo. Espero que sea de su agrado… y si pues no les gustan los lemons, recomiendo que no lo lean...

Y pues... bueno, por razones obvias he decidido comentar primero. Y bueno, solo quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, de verdad :) Y pues una vez mas, disculpen la tardanza.

* * *

_Capitulo 37: Fallida Imposición_

En tanto a los días lograron transcurrir tranquilos, no había inconveniente alguno en el mejoramiento de la Kunoichi que estaba destinada a ser su esposa.

Durante las mañanas se dedicaba a ocuparse de los insistentes preparativos anticipados que se estaban llevando a cabo para la boda, durante la tarde solo reposaba en su oficina, leyendo expedientes y realizando incesantes firmas y anotaciones. Finalmente, durante la noche regresaba a su habitación donde ella siempre lo esperaba con una tímida sonrisa, aún reposando en su cama, generalmente con una bandeja ya sin comida sobre su mesa de noche.

Tal vez, ver su dulce sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes y cargados de afecto eran la razón de por qué ahora veía sus días con otros ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- era su pregunta de siempre, tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, dándole pasó a una intimidad que solo ellos poseían desde hacía unos cuantos días.

-...Mejor.- aseguró brindándole otra sonrisa, esta vez aún mucho más animada.- Mis heridas ya casi cicatrizaron del todo y no duelen mucho. La doctora dijo que en un par de días podré ser capaz de volver a retomar mi vida pero con lentitud...

-Eso quiere decir que podrás dejar de permanecer en reposo las veinticuatro horas del día... –agregó Gaara sentándose a su lado con una expresión calmada al mismo tiempo en el que comenzaba a acariciar con ternura sus largos cabellos negros.- No sabes cuánto me alegro de que así sea...

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y alzó sus brazos al Kazekague para así acercar su cabeza a su pecho, fundiendo su cuerpo con el suyo en un abrazo.

-Gracias Gaara... por dejarme permanecer aquí... contigo... –murmuró la chica.

-No tienes por qué.- el Kazekague acarició su cabeza con ternura.- Lo hago porque sabes cuánto te amo, y porque eres mi prometida, y pronto serás mi esposa... es lo menos que puedo hacer...

Sus ojos aguamarina observaron como los perlados de Hinata lo observaban con completa fascinación antes de que la chica juntara sus labios con los suyos, aún sonriente. Gaara correspondió a su beso, acercándola aún más a su pecho y recorriendo su largo cabello con sus dedos.

En cuanto comenzó a ahondar el beso, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, Hinata lo detuvo y desvió su mirada con sus mejillas encendidas.

-Gaara-Kun... quería preguntarte... algo que me ha mantenido en duda durante un par de horas...

Este solo frunció el seño, sin comprender.

-¿Qué sucedió con la mujer que cuidaba de mí... la ayudante de la Kunoichi médica que estaba al tanto de mi salud?- inquirió la chica.

Gaara parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder, aunque luego sonrió apenas.

-Enfermó esta mañana... y la primera persona que se ofreció a tomar su lugar...

-...fue Matsuri... –finalizó Hinata, desviando su mirada.

Asintió sin comprender el porqué de su voz desvaída, ni tampoco el porqué del cambio tan brusco de su comportamiento. Era verdad que Matsuri había sido quien se había ofrecido en un principio a tomar el lugar de la Kunoichi que estaba ayudando a la Shinobi médica de Hinata. Por supuesto que no había encontrado ningún problema en el asunto, tal vez Matsuri ya había asimilado que su verdadera felicidad reposaba junto a Hinata, y tal vez solo quería ayudar... esas buenas intenciones fueron las que se le vinieron a la mente en cuanto accedió a la petición de su ex alumna.

-¿Ocurrió algo con respecto a ella...?- preguntó el joven hombre.- Porque si lo hay, no tendré problema en complacerte.

Hinata rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no... –repuso, luego le brindó una sonrisa cargada de ternura.

Realmente si existía un problema. Matsuri no paraba de incomodarla a cada momento desde que debía verla cada seis horas cuando esta le llevaba a la cama su medicina la cual la shinobi medica le había recetado. No dejaba de mirarla fijamente, como si la taladrara con la mirada, brindándole una sonrisa ciertamente falsa, guardando tras ella un infinito rencor tal vez con sus comentarios algo sarcásticos y dolientes.

-¿Estas segura?- inquirió el de ojos aguamarina.

La chica Hyuga asintió una vez más. Él prefirió no insistir y besó su mejilla con ternura, luego de eso se acercó más a su cuerpo, tendiéndola sobre la cama y recostándose a su lado, como hacía todas las noches, mientras que sentía como las suaves manos de su prometida dejaban una leve caricia en su espalda antes de rodearlo por completo con sus brazos, fundiendo ambos cuerpos en unas caricias, palabras y algún corto beso. Algo que producía que el tiempo ya no importara hasta que uno de ellos, o ambos, se quedaban completamente dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Esas semanas que había pasado durmiendo junto a ella, no se había atrevido a tocarla en el sentido de aprovechar aquella intimidad que ahora tenían... Era consiente perfectamente de la situación de Hinata, del dolor que debería haber sufrido al tener que pertenecerle a otra persona a costa de no ser por su propia voluntad... No quería que por su culpa reviviera aquello, no quería que en su rostro viera a la persona que causó sufrimiento en ella aquella vez... No deseaba dañarla, y por más que se había planteado incontables veces el intentar dar algún paso con ella, siempre se retractaba en el primer momento.

Pero a pesar de eso, estar con ella era algo que disfrutaba cada día...

* * *

Pero ese día, cuando Matsuri entró por la puerta con desesperación, supo que su mundo no tardaría en venirse abajo.

-¡Gaara... es una urgencia, ven rápido!

El Kazekague no tardó en dar un respingo en su asiento tras su escritorio, lo mismo había ocurrido con Naruto que en aquellos segundos había estado dándole el informe semanal de la misión en la cual consistía en encontrar al menos el mínimo rastro de los Shinobis que los habían atacado... sin resultados aparentes hasta el momento...

Caminó con prisa por los pasillos, siguiendo las indicaciones apresuradas de Matsuri.

-Estaba por darle su medicina diaria, como todos los días, pero antes de que me marchara, cuando se levanto para ir al baño, comenzó a marearse y por poco se desmaya... Ahora la recosté en su cama, y ha levantado mucha fiebre en pocos minutos.

Gaara entornó su mirada y caminó aún más deprisa que antes, entrando en la habitación mucho más rápido que Matsuri. Al ver a la chica de ojos perlados cubierta de frío sudor y con un gesto notable de dolor, sus latidos cardiacos desaceleraron y volvieron a acelerar en un instante.

-Llama a la médica.- dijo con rapidez a la vez en la que se acercaba a ella y tomaba su tibia mano.

Matsuri asintió y salió de la habitación a paso rápido. En menos de unos diez minutos ya estaba de regreso con la mujer por la cual Gaara había pedido la cual tomó lugar a su lado y volvió a realizarle revisiones.

-Sera mejor que la dejemos sola.- murmuró el Kazekague poniéndose de pié.- Vámonos Matsuri.- agregó cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

En cuanto volvieron a encontrarse en el silencio del corredor, Gaara giró sobre sus talones y caminó lentamente, alejándose de ella.

-¿No vas a esperar a los resultados...?

-Iré a darme un baño primero.- respondió sin mirarla y sin dejar de caminar.- Necesito hacerlo.

En cuanto se dio la libertad de estar solo, en la intimidad de aquel baño, abrió la ducha de agua fría y rápidamente se metió bajo ella. Dejando que su cuerpo entero se helara, que el frío recorriera cada centímetro de su piel con libertad mientras posaba su cabeza en la pared frente a él.

Su cabello rojizo se interpuso entre sus ojos, pero no le dio importancia. El frio comenzó a calar sus huesos y sus lágrimas tibias se mezclaron con el agua.

Todo era por su culpa, todo lo que le ocurría era por su causa… todo por sus errores, siempre ella era quien los pagaba… y ahora… ahora volvía a sufrir… sufría lentamente, en silencio, siempre en silencio, perdonando sus faltas… todos y cada uno de sus errores… toda la culpa de sus martirios… pero ella solo sonreía, recordándole que todo estaba bien… que se encontraba bien…

Recordó una vez más la vez en la que su mirada se había hecho desvaída antes de cerrar sus ojos una vez más, presentando sus labios con una leve sonrisa que luego se desvaneció para volver a caer en un sueño que no había estado seguro de cuando despertaría…

Golpeó la pared con fuerza, haciendo un pequeño hueco con el puño de su mano la cual comenzó a sangrar y a doler por el impacto. Apretó sus dientes, probando el sabor de las lágrimas mezcladas con el agua una vez más… Siempre decía que ya no se permitiría más errores… pero los seguía cometiendo… uno tras otro… una y otra vez…

* * *

-Parece que algo no anda bien... –La mujer entornó su mirada una vez que cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, con la tensa mirada del Kazekague clavada en ella.- Parece como si todo se estuviera revirtiendo... o tal vez empeorando... – Sus ojos se dirigieron a Matsuri.- Quiero que a partir de este momento se le cambie la medicación, tal vez es momento de probar algo más fuerte.

La chica asintió sin miramientos.

-Yo me haré cargo.- interrumpió Gaara.- A partir de este momento. Yo seré quien permanecerá a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día y quien se encargará de ella en todo lo que necesite.

-¿Pero... qué hay de sus obligaciones como Kazekague?- inquirió la mujer, sorprendida.

-Kankuro puede suplantarme por unas semanas si es necesario... yo le daré las indicaciones desde este lugar, él solo será mi intermediario... –Gaara observó a su prometida.- Ya no puedo permitirme más errores...

Así fue como él mismo se encargó de cuidar de ella durante un par de días en los cuales su salud fue mejorando de a poco. Cuando observó como su temperatura volvía a bajar después de horas y horas de fiebre, una expresión calmada surcó su rostro entero y besó su frente, aún algo angustiado por ella, pero a la misma vez feliz de verla bien.

-Lamento lo que ha pasado… -murmuró la chica Hyuga al tercer día, el primero en el que no despertaba con fiebre.

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

-No hay de que, Hinata. Fue algo inesperado, no tienes la culpa de nada…

-Gaara… -ella, en cambio, entornó la mirada y se acomodó mejor, sentándose en la cama y sujetando una de sus manos con tristeza.- …en realidad, yo… te he estado mintiendo… Cada día me había estado sintiendo más débil pero… no quería preocuparte… ya demasiados problemas te he causado para que ahora… debas dejar todo por mi culpa…

El joven hombre solo entornó la mirada, aún preocupado. Observó lentamente como unas revoltosas lágrimas de pena asomaban por los ojos perlados de su amada y recorrían sus mejillas con rapidez.

-Ya no importa… solo me interesa que te recuperes y que me dejes al tanto de todo lo que sucede contigo...- Gaara alzó su mano para limpiarlas pero Hinata se alejó de él.

-Hay algo más que debo decirte.- Repuso ella, en cambio, bajando la vista otra vez con incomodidad.

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas... cuando te dije que yo... le pertenecía a... alguien más...?

El Kazekague asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo sus latidos acelerarse en su pecho... ¿Que es lo que estaba a punto de agregar sobre aquello...? Acaso... ¿Le revelaría la identidad del hombre que se había aprovechado de ella...? Frunció el seño un poco más, sintiendo las ansias arder en su cuerpo entero por saber la verdad... por comprender de una buena vez a quien era al cual odiaba tanto...

-Mi padre... él... –su voz se quebró antes de continuar y negó violentamente con la cabeza.- El me obligó a que te dijera eso... quería... él quería que te alejaras de mi para siempre... Me dijo que... que si volvía a verte en algún momento, utilizara esa excusa para que me odiaras y te fueras... para que ya no me quisieras...

Cubrió su cara con sus manos, llena de vergüenza por lo que había hecho. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco, de nervios que sentía. Mucho más cuando sintió las tibias manos de Gaara sobre sus muñecas.

-Hinata... – La chica alzó un poco sus perlados ojos para encontrarse con aquellos aguamarina que la observaban atentamente.- ¿Es eso cierto?

Ella asintió y luego de eso recibió una sonrisa por parte de su prometido.

-Eres una ingenua, no sería capaz de abandonarte perteneciéndole a alguien o no... Siempre seguirás siendo quien eres...

La chica entornó su mirada, sintiendo una inmensa alegría al oír sus palabras antes de alzar sus manos hacia las mejillas de Gaara y posar un delicado beso en sus labios con un leve "Te amo". Sus labios no tardaron en ser correspondidos, una y otra vez en unos cortos besos que pronto se convirtieron en unos cada vez más profundos.

Hinata fue la primera en separarse de él, con sus mejillas completamente enrojecidas por aquello. Gaara entornó los ojos y se acercó más a ella para besar su mejilla tras una leve sonrisa.

-Gaara-Kun... –murmuró la chica, sujetándolo al abrazarlo por el cuello, para que no se alejara de su lado.-...quiero que solo seas tú el único al que le pertenezca...

La mirada levemente perturbada que recibió produjo que su rostro entero enrojeciera de vergüenza, pero esa vez estaba decidida, quería a solo un hombre en su vida, y esa persona era la que ahora se encontraba a su lado, cuidando de ella, de su entera salud...

-¿Estas... segura...?- musitó el Kazekague, mientras sus mejillas también tomaban un tinte rojizo.

Hinata le sonrió, aún avergonzada. Sus dedos finos acariciaron una vez más la rojiza cabellera del chico y acercó sus labios a los suyos, los cuales fueron correspondidos con cierta torpeza debido a la turbación. Ella fue quien instó a Gaara a que abriera más sus labios y ambos introdujeron sus lenguas dentro de la boca del otro, inspeccionando cada rincón en medio de un fuerte abrazo que fundía sus cuerpos el uno con el otro.

El cuerpo de la chica se pegó más al suyo, instándolo a que la abrazara con mucha más fuerza. Gaara se separó de sus labios y la observó directamente a los ojos, unos que le devolvieron una mirada cargada de cariño, pero decididos, decididos a entregar todo lo que poseía solamente a la persona a la cual años había amado… Quería demostrarle con aquella mirada cuanto lo deseaba, y cuanto anhelaba que Gaara sintiera lo mismo por ella, que la consintiera…

Y él pareció comprenderlo, volvió a besar sus labios aunque esta vez comenzó a bajar sus besos hasta su mentón, luego hasta su cuello, besando cada rincón de su piel, dejando una marca en cada centímetro de ella que ardía como si de fuego se tratara. Cada vez más, el deseo por Hinata comenzaba a hervir en su cuerpo.

La hoyó gemir levente cuando introdujo sus manos debajo de la blusa Shinobi que traía puesta. Entrecerró sus ojos mientras sus dedos dejaban un delicado recorrido por su piel, subiendo por su vientre y desviando su recorrido por su espalda antes de sujetar la molesta prenda y deslizarla por su cabeza, quitándola de su cuerpo en tanto un agudo escalofrío comenzó a recorrer su entera columna, produciendo que la espalda de la Kunoichi se arqueara.

Sonrió apenas al observar su pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo, aunque se separó mas de ella y la observó a los ojos otro eterno instante, dudando aún en proseguir. Las mejillas de la chica habían tomado su punto máximo, hirviendo casi, y sus labios continuaban entreabiertos al respirar ella con cierta dificultad.

-No debería… -murmuró Gaara, entornando la mirada.

-N-No te detengas…- Lo interrumpió la chica abrazándose más a su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, sintiendo sobre su propia intimidad el deseo que Gaara estaba sintiendo por ella.

El Kazekague gimió un poco, luego intentó aparatarla.

-No quiero lastimarte.- agregó, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Hinata y besándolo otra vez.

-No lo harás.- aseguró.- Esto es lo único que quiero… quiero pertenecerte solamente a ti…

No se hizo rogar, se alejó y la sujetó por la espalda para ella que hiciera lo mismo y se sentara frente a él. Hinata comenzó a besarlo otra vez mientras sus torpes manos intentaban quitar la blusa negra que Gaara llevaba puesta. Este la ayudó a hacerlo, arrojándola al otro lado de la habitación también.

Comenzó a sentir como la chica posaba cortos besos por su pecho, que quemaban fervientemente, tal y como él había hecho con anterioridad, aunque esta vez, los besos de la chica bajaron hasta su vientre, y luego a sus caderas, a la vez en la cual lo incitaba a quitarse el resto de su ropa. Sin problemas de deshizo de sus pantalones y la instó a recostarse nuevamente, volviendo a besar sus labios, dejando leves caricias en su cabello, luego en sus manos y por ultimo volvió a bajar desde su cuello hasta su brasier.

Lo quitó con delicadeza mientras bajaba aún más sus besos hacia sus pechos, comenzando a juguetear con sus pezones, introduciéndolos en su boca. Excitándose cada vez más a medida que la oía gemir de placer, sintiendo como ella se removía incómoda bajo su cuerpo, intentando resistirse pero a la vez cayendo presa bajo su poder, como una ferviente esclava del deseo que estaba sintiendo, de poseerlo solamente para ella.

Hinata cerró los ojos y las manos en puño con fuerza, aquel placer que estaba comenzando a embargar su cuerpo lentamente, había acelerado su trayecto. Sus piernas, aún rodeando la cintura de su compañero, se tensaron y su intimidad comenzó a humedecerse cada vez más. Una de las manos de Gaara se posó sobre su pezón libre y comenzó a juguetear también con este, excitándola más mientras sonreía malévolamente.

Entre sus gemidos le había musitado que se detuviera, pero no fue demasiado audible su voz, a la vez, no deseaba que aquello terminara. Alzó más sus caderas hasta rozar las de Gaara, sintiendo su miembro eréctil, tan excitado como ella lo estaba, aunque lo holló gemir también cuando su intimidad hizo contacto con la suya, y aprovechó aquello para presionarla sus caderas contra la de él con más fuerza.

Gaara liberó su pezón y alzó sus ojos aguamarina a los suyos con un gesto de rencor.

-Eres una malvada… -murmuró, a lo que la chica le respondió con una sonrisa desvaída.

Ella volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos y volvió a hacer contacto su boca con la suya, volviendo a presionar sus caderas contra las suyas, moviéndola, sabiendo cuanto lo estaba torturando, oyendo los gemidos excitados de su amante entre sus besos.

-No pares.- rogó.

-No lo haré… - respondió rápidamente al momento en el que sentía como Gaara también comenzaba a mover sus caderas al igual que ella.

El Kazekague bajó sus manos hasta la ropa interior de su prometida y comenzó a bajarla por sus piernas hasta que consiguió quitárselas por completo, dejando su cuerpo completamente desnudo bajo el suyo. Su respiración agitada, al igual que la de ella, era lo único que se oía en la habitación. Rápidamente se deshizo también de lo poco de ropa que le quedaba hasta permanecer igual que ella.

Después de aquella mentira, después de que había creído que Hinata había pasado con otro hombre por lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento con él, no había podido negar que saber que él iba a ser su único poseedor lo hacía sentirse lleno de orgullo. Volvió a acercarse a su boca, Hinata se encontraba completamente tiesa ahora, tal vez temerosa, pero solo sonrió apenas y le dio un corto beso en sus labios para infundirle confianza, hasta que lentamente aquel beso comenzó a encender aquella pasión que culminaba entre ellos segundos atrás, tal vez mucho más en aquel instante.

No quería culminar con lo que había comenzado aún, quería seguir haciéndola "sufrir" un poco más, quería que ella lo deseara tanto como él la deseaba a ella… quería que el grado de su éxtasis llegara a tal punto que tuviera que rogarle que se apoderara por completo de su cuerpo…

Una de sus manos volvió a deslizarse por el pecho de la chica, dejando tras sí, lentamente, un camino marcado con fuego. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron por su vientre hasta sus caderas y se introdujeron en su húmeda intimidad. Volvió a oírla gemir de placer, eso le produjo volver a sonreír, comenzó a entrar y salir de ella. Sus gritos de placer lo excitaban cada vez más, aunque pronto obtuvo su venganza cuando se percató de cómo las manos de Hinata tanteaban su miembro y comenzaban a masajearlo, sobreexcitándolo también, vengándose de su picardía.

Ya no podía soportarlo más, en cualquier momento explotaría. Entornó los ojos, observando los desvaídos de Hinata debido al placer que estaba consumiéndola, ya no podría seguir jugando con ella. Alejó sus dedos, ahora completamente húmedos, de su intimidad. Ella también lo liberó e introdujo su propio miembro dentro de ella ahora, con lentitud, intentando ser lo más suave posible, intentando el no dañarla, o al menos, lo menor posible.

Cuando llegó a su punto máximo, presionó más sus caderas contra las de ella con suma rapidez antes de rodear su cintura con una mano y alzarla para rozarla más contra la suya. El grito que escuchó esta vez por parte de la chica ya no fue de placer, sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en su espalda, arañándolo, intentando inconscientemente hacerlo sufrir el mismo dolor que ella estaba sufriendo.

Gaara se acercó más a su oído y comenzó a murmurarle unas pocas palabras para calmarla, para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien… y lo feliz que se sentía de poseerla solo y completamente para él… Besó con ternura su mejilla y luego se desvió a sus labios; Hinata lentamente alzó su cabeza por sobre el hombro del hombre y le devolvía la mirada, aún desvaída, adolorida.

-Te amo.- murmuró el Kazekague, con una leve sonrisa.

-Y-Yo también. –respondió ella, volviendo a cercar sus labios a los suyos, volviendo a encender aquella pasión.

Fue impulsada por su prometido, quien se sentó sobre la cama, con ella sobre él. Sus manos rodearon su espalda y volvió a recorrer su cuello, sus hombros y su pecho con sus besos, sin terminar de saciarse de ella, de aquel veneno que lo estaba matando, y sentir el movimiento de sus cuerpos coordinados, finalmente unidos… era… completamente reconfortante… mucho más el saber que con quien estaba haciendo el amor por primera vez era con la única mujer que durante toda su vida, desde su infancia, había amado.

**Continuará**


	38. Efectos

Hola! Primero que todo, un millon y medio de gracias x todos los reviews, me siento realmente feliz y orgullosa de que el capitulo anterior les halla gustado! :)

Aqui advierto, hay otro pequeño lemon, aunque no dura casi nada.

Bueno, no comento al final del capitulo x razones obvias. Solo espero que lo disfruten y que, al final, me den su opinion :)

* * *

_Capitulo 38: _Efectos

_Otra vez volvió a tener aquel deja vu… aquellos recuerdos que la atormentaban… Ella parada detrás del hombre con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, observando los cerezos florecer y arrojar flores por todo el patio. _

_Sus perlados ojos tristes miraron el suelo… estaba segura de que era de lo que quería hablarle._

_-Ha sido nombrado como Kazekague._

_Sus palabras nacieron secas, sin cariño… cubiertas de un áspero desprecio. Su hija asintió apenas con la cabeza… claro que ya lo sabía… hacía casi un año y medio se había marchado… justamente por esas razones… la había abandonado aun después de haber dicho que no lo haría otra vez…_

_-Volverá.- Hiashi volvió su cuerpo a su hija y sus fríos ojos se clavaron en ella.- Estoy seguro de que hay una alta probabilidad de que lo haga._

_-N-No lo hará..._

_-Pero si llegara a hacerlo… -su padre frunció el seño pronunciadamente.-…esta vez vas a rechazarlo, vas a decirle que ya no lo amas, incluso intentaras luchar contra él para que te deje en paz… ¿Entendido?_

_Hinata bajó su mirada aún más._

_-P-Pero… él no se rendirá… lo sé… _

_-Pues entonces dile que le perteneces a otro hombre como último recurso. Dile que otro hombre te ha tomado, aunque así sea a la fuerza._

_Su hija lo observó completamente estupefacta._

_-¡N-No puedo hacer eso…!_

_-Claro que puedes… y si no lo haces, te enviaré directamente a la rama secundaria sin pensarlo dos veces por más que seas mi hija, Hinata._

* * *

Aquella mañana fue completamente diferente. Fue la primera vez en la cual despertó sintiendo un aire diferente en su pecho. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y encontró una persona acurrucada a su lado, durmiendo entre sus brazos con una infinita calma. Se inclinó levemente hacia ella y besó su mejilla con cuidado de no despertarla y a continuación comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

Aquella noche había sido completamente confusa… todo había pasado tan rápido… pero había sido reconfortante el sentir por primera vez aquellas sensaciones completamente desconocidas para él. Entornó sus ojos claros y sonrió. Cubrió el desnudo cuerpo de su prometida aún más con las sábanas y la acercó más contra su pecho, a su corazón.

Realmente la amaba, y lo que acababa de hacer por él jamás lo olvidaría… Cuando comenzó a ver como Hinata abría sus perlados ojos, le sonrió ampliamente.

-Buenos días… -murmuró.

Ella lo observó durante unos minutos, luego le sonrió también y se acercó a sus labios para posar un pequeño beso en ellos. Luego bajó su vista a sus cuerpos sin ropa y sus mejillas se encendieron instantáneamente, luego rió incómodamente y se cubrió más con las sábanas, completamente avergonzada.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- inquirió el Kazekague con una picara sonrisa.- Ya he visto tu cuerpo completamente y lo mismo has hecho conmigo… ¿Cual es la diferencia?

Hinata enrojeció aún más, luego desvió su mirada.

-P-Preferiría que s-solo me vieras así en "esos" momentos solamente… -murmuró y se vistió bajo las sabanas.

Gaara sonrió y luego la imitó. Finalmente se puso de pié y salió de la habitación con una inusual sonrisa en su rostro, una vez que llegó a la cocina, los encargados del desayuno le entregaron su bandeja de comida junto con la de Hinata. En cuando deparareció por la puerta, algunas de las mujeres comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas, deduciendo la razón de su tan buen humor de aquel día.

-Aquí está tu desayuno.- Gaara se sentó junto a su prometida y le dio su bandeja de comida una vez que volvió a la habitación.

Hinata, ya vestida, le sonrió ampliamente y tomó la bandeja, aunque su prometido le quitó los cubiertos y comenzó a alimentarla él mismo, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. Ella solo comía lo que él le daba, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sintiéndose completamente maravilladla por su atención y el amor que sentía hacia él, y que sentía que él le otorgaba a cambio del suyo.

Una vez terminó el desayuno, el Kazekague juntó ambas bandejas y sacó un par de toallas limpias del guardarropa.

-¿Vamos a darnos un baño?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hinata lo observó un tanto absorta y volvió a enrojecer súbitamente.

-¿"n-nos"?- preguntó, en cambio, sintiendo un leve escalofrío en su cuerpo.

-Claro. Nos bañaremos juntos.

Gaara la alzó en brazos desde donde ella estaba y la condujo al baño. Hinata se tensó en sus brazos pero no replicó, solo permaneció tiesa hasta que el Kazekague la liberó una vez dentro de la ducha y abrió la perilla del agua para que esta corriera sobre ellos, mojándolos completamente, incluso la ropa que llevaba puesta.

La chica Hyuga entornó sus ojos mientras su cara tomaba un color rojo intenso, rodeó el cuello de su amado con sus brazos mientras Gaara la alzaba y permitía que ella rodeara su cintura con sus piernas. Comenzó a besarla de la misma manera apasionada de la noche anterior, sintiendo la tibieza del agua cayendo sobre sus cuerpos. Sin darse cuenta debido a la rapidez, arrancó la poca ropa que él y Hinata poseían mientras volvía a besar su cuello, luego su pecho y otra vez sus pezones mientras la oía gemir y arañar sus hombros y su espalda de aquella manera que tanto lo excitaba. Con su lengua recorrió cada espacio de su cuerpo cubierto por sudor y agua, hasta que volvió a poseerla solamente para sí mismo, volviendo a introducirse en ella, formando un solo ser.

Sintió como ella mordisqueaba su cuello con nerviosismo hasta que aquel acto culminó. Su respiración entrecortada fue acompañada por una sonrisa mientras ambos se deslizaban hacia el suelo, completamente agotados. Ella volvió a posar un corto beso en sus labios.

-Te amo.- repitió y lo abrazó fuertemente.

* * *

Hacía exactamente un mes ya estaba dada casi de alta. Gaara tenía toda la boda planeada casi por completo y ella fijó la fecha para dentro de un par de meses… él incluso había mandado a trasladar toda la ropa de Hinata desde Konoha a Suna.

-C-Cuando mi padre se entere de esto… -murmuró Hinata, abrazando con preocupación a su esposo.

-El ya lo sabe.- El Kazekague sonrió.- Yo mismo le envié una carta unos días atrás avisándole que iría a visitarlo para tener una larga charla, además, tu primo Neji fue el primero en saberlo y supongo que se lo habrá notificado incluso antes de que llegaras aquí.

Hinata exhaló un grito ahogado y lo observó completamente consternada.

-¿P-Pero que…? ¡Gaara, él te odia…! –le recordó, completamente preocupada.- Es muy peligroso… Gaara… No… por favor, no lo hagas…

Su prometido solo sonrió y posó un suave beso en sus labios una vez más.

-No te preocupes por eso, soy un Kague, no puede negarse del todo, es como hacerlo entrar en razón.

La chica suspiró y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Supongo que está bien… pero ten cuidado… por favor…

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y el rodeo con sus brazos también, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

-No te preocupes por mí. Yo estaré bien.

* * *

Los días posteriores fueron completamente calmos. Temari fue elegida para ser la madrina de honor, ella se mostró completamente dispuesta al cargo e incluso abrazó a su hermano y a su amiga de la emoción.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Gaara siguiera cuidando de ella por los pocos días que quedaban para que a Hinata se le diera dado de alta, comenzó a sentirse otra vez en desmejora, la sensación de debilidad, de mareos... una inmensa opresión en su pecho la llevó a volver a deprimirse... ¿Por qué es que volvía a pasar...?

Esa tarde, a horas tras la partida de Gaara hacia Konoha, los ojos de Hinata se posaron en la medicación que debía tomar cada doce horas, la sujetó entre sus manos y la arrojó al suelo. El frasco en donde se encontraban se hizo añicos al instante. La puerta fue abierta en ese momento y una figura femenina algo menor que ella apareció por esta con un vaso de agua en sus manos, un grito ahogado se apoderó de su garganta.

-¿Señorita Hinata, que ha hecho?- exclamó Matsuri y corrió a recoger las píldoras esparcidas por el suelo.

Hinata no respondió nada.

-Eso... terminará matándome... –murmuró apenas, casi de manera inaudible

Matsuri suspiró y le dio el vaso de agua junto con una de las pastillas que había en el suelo.

-Pero debe tomárselas. Mi superior dijo que era necesario.

Hinata entornó los ojos por unos segundos, luego de eso, sujetó el vaso de agua, observando la pastilla durante otro eterno instante… Finalmente decidió tragársela lo más rápido posible… a lo mejor no era la medicación… tal vez algo andaba mal con su cuerpo como la vez anterior… tal vez había juzgado todo demasiado aprisa…

Matsuri comenzó a juntar las píldoras una por una y las dejo dentro de un pañuelo. Cuando la chica a su lado termino con su acción, sujetó su bazo y se precipitó a salir de la habitación, aunque no logró a hacerlo al tiempo antes de que Hinata diera un grito ahogado y corriera hacia el baño, a un par de pasos de allí, a vomitar todo lo que había ingerido, inclusive la medicación de tan solo unos segundos atrás.

La Kunoichi permaneció congelada en su sitio mientras oía los movimientos de la prometida del Kazekague en el baño, como sus pasos torpes comenzaban a acercarse otra vez a la habitación y sujetaba su estómago con una profunda mueca de preocupación.

-Esto últimamente me ha traído dolores de cabeza… e incluso me ha mareado… pero nunca lo he vomitado… -murmuró y se sentó en su cama, comenzando a cubrirse otra vez con todas las mantas que tenía a mano. Luego alzó sus perlados ojos a Matsuri- Por favor… no se lo digas a Gaara… no quiero que se preocupe por algo como esto…

Luego bajó su mirada, sintiéndose miserable e inútil… No quería que su prometido se siguiera preocupando otra vez, no ahora que aparentemente las cosas habían mejorado… Entornó sus ojos con tristeza y sujetó sus sabanas con fuerza por el enojo. Tras unos minutos de silencio notó que Matsuri no había respondido a su pregunta, ni que tampoco se había marchado, sino que había permanecido allí, parada en su sitio con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-¿Tu… te acostaste con Gaara, no es así?

Hinata ahogó un grito y su rostro rápidamente se tornó de un rojo completamente intenso, tanto o más que el cabello del hombre al cual había mencionado. Su cuerpo entero volvió a temblar… había prometido que nadie más sabría ese secreto que solo culminaba entre ambos… era algo intimo, algo entre hechos… aquellas noches compartidas eran solo de ellos… nadie más debería saberlo… y… Matsuri… ¿De dónde sacaba eso…?

-P-Por más que fuera cierto… E-E-Eso es algo p-privado.- Tartamudeó.

-Es verdad… -Matsuri entornó sus ojos.-…entonces la medicación no es la que te esta enfermando, sino el hijo que llevas dentro de ti…

**Continuará**


	39. Secreto

_Bueno, tengo que admitir que últimamente no escribo capítulos tan largos, puesto que quiero dejar todas las dudas posibles jejeje siento eso n.n además, lamento no subir en menos de una semana pero mi tiempo es limitado, sepan comprenderlo. Gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, el próximo capitulo será un tanto peor que este, creo que tal vez un poco mas extenso. Y si… hay muchas que acertaron en sus conjeturas anteriores…_

* * *

_Capitulo 39: Secreto_

"_-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- la mujer, aún en penumbras observó al hombre que la acompañaba, su compañero de secretos con quien llegó a compartir un millón de ellos en tan solo un par de meses… ambos eran testigos de lo que ocurría en aquellos días oscuros, cuando se encontraban encerrados bajo aquellas cuatro paredes donde ya habían ocurrido varios asesinatos… por obra de ambos… _

_-Estuve pensando en eso seriamente…_

_-¿Y?_

_-Ahora que hemos comenzado a acercarnos mucho más a nuestros objetivos, no será difícil tomar medidas necesarias si es que realmente ocurren_

_-¿Qué tipo de medidas… para que tipo de situaciones?_

_El hombre sonrió_

_-Tu lo sentirás en el momento, no por un simple capricho… tu sabrás identificar la situación según el rango de peligro que supondrá para nosotros y para lo que nos hemos propuesto a hacer.- Él dirigió sus ojos oscuros a ella.- Además, una vez ya te comenté lo que debíamos hacer ante ese tipo de situaciones… o no, Matsuri?"_

* * *

Sus ojos escrutaron a la Kunoichi como si no comprendiera a la perfección sus palabras. Su propio rostro comenzó a tornarse lentamente de varios colores; Rojo, violáceo, rosado, tal vez azul, y pálido al final.

Pero… ellos nunca habían buscado un hijo… Bajó sus ojos completamente avergonzada y sintiéndose caer en un profundo agujero cada vez más y más… Gaara seguramente no le perdonaría aquello… ¿O lo haría…? Jugueteó con sus manos, nerviosa, incapaz de reaccionar de otra manera.

Matsuri la fulminó con su mirada una vez más.

-No me niegas que tuviste algo con él.- espetó con rabia incontenida en su voz.

Hinata negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Matsuri… por favor… que nadie se entere de esto- rogó la chica Hyuga realmente preocupada –Si… si llegara a ser cierto… yo… yo misma me encargaré de todo… ¿Está bien?

Pero su interlocutora no respondió. Solo rebuscó algo entre sus bolsillos, algo que lentamente fue revelado como una bomba de humo la cual arrojó al suelo en un instante. En un par de segundos, su cuerpo fue rodeado por un brazo mientras residía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, incapaz de defenderse antes de esta reacción tan rápida que solo duró segundos, la Kunoichi se desmayó en los brazos de su atacante quien la sacó de la cama y a su vez de aquel edificio con una agilidad y rapidez inigualables.

Tras varios minutos, tal vez casi una hora. La puerta de la habitación vacía volvió a ser tocada. Esta vez, no hubo respuesta por lo que Temari se permitió entrar… Inmediatamente, al notificar la usencia de la prometida del Kazekague, comenzó a buscarla por todo el edificio normalmente, y tras varios minutos sin encontrarla, la situación comenzó a alarmarse y recurrió a la ayuda de los AMBUS para que se encargaran del tema.

Gaara le había hecho prometer que cuidaría de ella, había unas personas que intentaban hacerle daño… y estaba completamente seguro de que sea quienes fueran, volverían a atacarla… Y tal vez no se equivocaba mucho… tal vez habían aprovechado la ausencia del Kazekague y… No… no podía pensar en eso aún… aún quedaba todo un pueblo que rastrear… Hinata no debía estar lejos… no debería haber desaparecido…

Una vez que recobró la habilidad como para darse cuenta de que podía abrir los ojos, observó una habitación muy poco iluminada, casi completamente a oscuras. Sus ojos perlados parecían alterados y asustados, confundidos, desolados… Con la mirada intentó reconocer el lugar, aunque no hubo caso en ello… Intentó ponerse de pié, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que sus manos y pies estaban atados a una silla y que no podía moverse en lo absoluto…

Intentó gritar, pero su boca estaba tapada con un pañuelo. Viéndose completamente abandonada, temerosa y sin escape, comenzó a sollozar… ¿Cómo había llegado a qué lugar? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, tampoco recordaba muy bien lo último que había sucedido… no podía ver nada con claridad. Era como si algunas partes de su mente se hubieran difuminado por completo…

Unos pasos comenzaron a acercarse a ella. Alzó la vista y encontró una Figuera alta, masculina, devorada por las sombras. Comenzó a temblar lentamente al verlo, pudo sentir los dedos del hombre recorrer su piel, su mejilla, su mentón, su cuello… Luego su mano volvió a subir y acarició su largo y negro cabello desde la coronilla hasta las puntas.

-Eres realmente hermosa… -murmuró el hombre y esbozó una sonrisa que al segundo se desvaneció.- Lastima que ya le pertenezcas a otro hombre… Matsuri me lo ha contado todo, también me ha hablado sobre tu embarazo… hace mucho que no teníamos una conversación como esas… fue realmente… maravillosa…

Hinata entornó los ojos con rabia ¿De qué estaba hablando…? ¿Matsuri? Ahora recordaba, ella había sido la cual la había llevado a aquel lugar… ¿No era así? Ella la había noqueado y la había raptado, estaba completamente segura de ello… ¿Y donde se encontraba ahora? Intentó forzar la mirada para poder detectar otra sombra moverse al fondo de la habitación, pero lastimeramente no pudo hallar nada.

-Ella no está.- Comentó el hombre.- Ha regresado para no levantar sospechas.

Luego le dedico otra falsa sonrisa.

- …hemos llegado tan lejos… durante tanto tiempo… y esto es lo que hemos obtenido… nuestros planes no funcionaron tales y como los ideamos ella y yo… has terminado embarazada de aquel inmunda rata del desierto… -Pudo notar un gran dejo de rabia en su voz, incluso impulsividad… ahora que estaba mucho mas despierta, podía incluso reconocer esa voz vagamente.- Te diré lo que ha sucedido, si estás de acuerdo en escuchar, puesto que ya no vale la pena seguir ocultándotelo todo…

Verás… Ambos sabemos perfectamente que estabas enamorada de Gaara desde que ambos eran pequeños, y aunque ambos correspondieron sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, siempre hubo cosas que los obligaron a separarse. Pero es mucho más seguro decir que ninguna distancia detiene ese romance… Pues es obvio que no.

Por esa razón, Matsuri y yo, desde que nos conocimos, comenzamos a intentar detener ese romance que cada vez se hacía más enfermizo. Descubrimos los dos que poseíamos cosas que siempre anhelábamos, teníamos sentimientos en común y eso nos hizo mucho mas fuertes juntos que por separado. Por esa misma razón comenzamos despacio, sin ir demasiado rápido. Yo mismo hablé con tu padre, Hiashi Hyuuga una tarde y arreglé con él un trato el cual ya te imaginarás que no rechazó en lo absoluto: El debería mantenerte completamente alejada de Gaara y yo me encargaría de otorgarle cada mes un pago por ese trabajo. Eso era algo a lo que la familia Hyuuga no se podía resistir debido a su periodo de crisis.

A medida que pasaban los meses, nos dimos cuenta de que todo marchaba tranquilamente. Hasta que Gaara se vio forzado a elegir una esposa y partió directamente hacia Suna. Yo fui, creo yo, la única persona que lo vio marchar esa madrugada… y en tanto lo vi, yo mismo envié a tres mercenarios a que se encargaran de ti, que te trajeran aquí, a mi presencia… o de lo contrario, si es que no lograban traerte con vida, prefería que acabaran con tu vida.

No lograron hacerlo, pero al menos te dejaron realmente débil. Cuando Matsuri se enteró de tu estadía aquí, en Suna, viva y bajo el cuidado de Gaara. Intentó llegar a ti a través de él, intentó convencer a Gaara de que deseaba ayudar y así fue como se convirtió en la ayudante de tu ninja medico, dándote cada doce horas un veneno que comenzaba a matarte poco a poco en vez de esas pastillas.

Pero cuando Gaara decidió cuidarte por sí mismo, todo se complicó y significativamente mejoraste. Ambos sabíamos que aprovechando todos esos días enteros juntos, habría muchas posibilidades de que intimaran, aunque intentamos no pensar en ese minucioso detalle. Cuando residimos la noticia de que Gaara se marchaba, esta misma mañana, Matsuri volvió a poner su plan en marcha, pero antes de reemplazar las píldoras se percató de tu malestar. Dedujo que, como ella no había reemplazado las píldoras aún, tus nauseas y vómitos se debían a un estado de embarazo... no había duda de eso... por eso te trajo aquí, para encargarnos de tu situación de una vez por todas y para que nuestro objetivo sea cumplido… A partir de este momento, tú y tu hijo serán borrados del mapa…

El hombre sonrió una vez más al ver las gruesas lágrimas que caían de los inexpresivos ojos de Hinata. Sabiendo que ya no gritaría, le quitó el pañuelo de su boca. Sus labios fruncidos demostraban su tristeza, su dolor interno, su angustia.

-¿Por qué…? –Murmuró apenas, casi sin ser audible.- ¿…Por qué, Kankuro…?

**Continuará**


	40. Alerta

_Hola! Quiero pedir disculpas por mi retraso, la semana anterior no tube mucho tiempo disponible para escribir y comenze hace un par de dias, lamento no subirlo el sabado o el domingo como acostumbro siempre pero la inspiracion tambien llega a ser un gran mal de cabeza para mi._

_Bien, a este fic ya no le queda demaciado asi que solo podria asegurar unos cinco o seis capitulos mas tal vez._

_Gracias por todos sus reviews y si, varias de ustedes ya habian sacado conclusiones sobre Kankuro y Matsuri. Pero hay cosas que aún no se saben a ciencia cierta jaja _

Capitulo 40: Alerta

El brillante sol de Konoha era completamente resplandeciente aquella mañana. En cuanto puso ambos pies dentro de la aldea, sintió una calma que el lugar le inspiraba... era significativamente asombroso. Sonrió apenas y volvió su vista a sus dos acompañantes que le devolvieron la sonrisa y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí... –anunció el Kazekague y comenzó a andar otra vez por las calles principales de la aldea, directamente hacia una de las grandes mansiones, la mansión Hyuga.

Tras varios minutos de caminata, la alta contrucción pudo ser visible entre los edificios, completamente intacta a como solía estar. En cuanto el pelirrojo se dedicó a golpear a la puerta un par de veces, no tardó en ser resivido por un hombre alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos perlados.

-Señor Kazekague... ¿No es así?- inquirió inclinando un poco la cabeza.- Lord Hiashi ha estado esperandolo en la sala, por favor, dirijase allá y lo encontrará.

Él asintió con la cabeza y siguió al Hyuga hasta la sala la cual daba a los jardines cubiertos con petalos de flor de cerezos, sonrió apenas recordando las historias que Hinata le relataba sobre ese jardín, sobre esas flores tan hermozas... Era la primera vez en su vida que veía algo tan bello... y seguramente era la primera vez que se detenía a admirar la belleza de la naturaleza en sí.

Incluso llegó a preguntarse que estaría haciendo su prometida en aquellos momentos...

-Sabaku no Gaara...

El Kazekague alzó sus ojos al hombre que acababa de entrar y que lo obserbava fríamente con aquellos ojos brillantes pero penetrantes a la misma vez. Hiashi Hyuga caminaba hacia él a paso lento, como un lince que escaneaba con sus ojos cada detalle de su presa, de manera calculadora, astuta, como decidiendo el momento en el cual atacar...

-Señor Hyuga.- respondió con total naturalidad. Los dos Shinobis que lo acompañaban permanecieron en completo silencio tal y como él les habia encomendado antes de entrar a la casa. -Creo que sabe perfectamente la razón de mi carta.

-¿Cómo no saberlo?- su tono seco, grosero y completamente helado a la vez resonó por toda la habitación. – Raptaste a mi hija y ahora proclamas el casarte con ella… en un par de semanas… ¿Cómo crees que me siento como padre?

Gaara frunció el seño, permaneciendo completamente calmado a su diferencia.

-Solo puedo especular, puesto que no tengo hijos aun. –repuso, en cambio.- Y puedo comprenderlo a base de eso. Pero debería entender que en ningún momento la rapté, ella peligraba, habían hombres que deseaban matarla ese dia y solo la llevé a un lugar seguro.

Hiashi no respondió nada, sino que permaneció en un completo silencio, incapaz de decir ni una palabra. Sus puños se cerraron, llenos de desprecio y de enojo hacia aquel hombre, incluso si se trataba de un kague... ingluso así no podía permitir que una figura de mayor poder hiciera lo que se le diera la gana con su familia, con su hija...

Se lanzó hacia él dispuesto a golpearlo, lleno de furia. Los dos shinobis detrás de Gaara sostubieron al hombre por los brazos y lo alejaron de èl con suma rapidez, una rapìdez mucho mayor que la del propio Hyuuga quien fulminó al chico de cabello pelirrojo con sus ojos perlados, quien nisiquiera se había movido de su lugar.

-En la carta que le envie, le recordé que la violencia no debia ser usada.- comentó el Kazekague entornando los ojos.

-¿Y esperas que siga las palabras de un secuestrador?- inquirió el hombre con una voz fria. – ¡Yo soy quien rige sobre Hinata, Yo decido lo que es bueno o no para su vida y tu no lo eres!

Gaara negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Ella tiene poder sobre sus propias acciones. Hoy en dia, en el mundo Shinobi, los clanes ya no deben controlar tanto a sus miembros como usted lo hace con ella.

-¡Pero esto va mas alla de los clanes, yo soy su padre!

-¡Un padre egoísta que no puede comprender lo que a su hija la hace feliz!- esta vez fue el Kazekague quien frunció el seño, comenzando a tomar rencor hacia ese hombre.- Además, Hinata no se casará con un Shinobi cualquiera, ahora soy el Kazekague de Suna, uno de los cinco Kagues… puedo darle a Hinata mucho mas de lo que cualquier otro Shinobi podría.

Dicho esto, hizo una pequeña seña a los Shinobis que lo acompañaban y ambos liberaron los brazos del hombre y se desplazaron otra vez detrás de su superior.

-Nos casaremos en unas semanas.- Anunció.- Si acaso desea presenciar la boda de su hija sin ningún otro propósito mas que humilde, será bienvenido.

Luego, hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y se marchó de allí dando media vuelta. El mismo Hyuuga que lo había escoltado hacia aquel lugar los condujo hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera de la mansión, los ojos aguamarina de Gaara se cruzaron con los de Neji Hyuuga quien estaba a unos pasos de la mansión, llegando de lo que parecía una ardua mañana de entrenamiento.

-Gaara… -sus ojos parecían preocupados.- ¿Cómo se encuentra Hinata ahora?

-Mucho mejor.- él sonrió apenas.- Ya casi esta por acabar el tratamiento.

Él Hyuuga sonrió.

-Eso me alegra muchísimo. Si no te importa, podríamos ir a celebrar, oí que Naruto acaba de llegar a la aldea hace un par de horas de una misión.

-Eso suena bastante bien.- El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, luego le dio una mirada seria a sus acompañantes.- Sería mas recomendable que le avisen a la Hokague sobre mi estadía aquí por la tarde, díganle que han sido motivos personales, estoy seguro de que los entenderá a la perfección.

Ambos asintieron y desaparecieron al instante.

* * *

La oscuridad era completa, sus manos temblaban mientras se movían en torno a la pequeña vida que tal vez albergaba en su vientre. Comenzó a dejar lentas pero largas caricias sobre èl mientras lloraba, su dolor era notable, y podía sentir como si eso llegara a afectar gravemente a su niño. Intentó calmarse, aunque no pudo hacerlo. Los mareos eran constantes, por lo que tubo que sentarse en el suelo y recostarse sobre la pared mientras oia las voces poco claras de Kankuro y Matsuri al otro lado de la puerta que habìan cerrado con llave.

No podìa asumirlo, definitivamente no podía hacerlo... Todo lo que Kankuro le había relatado... todo lo que había estado sufriendo desde hacía años era plenamente por culpa de ellos… Se abrazó más a sí misma y hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y su pecho. Iba a hacer lo posible, lucharía por su pequeño hijo a toda costa… ya no le importaba su vida, lucharía solo por su pequeño niño…

La puerta se abrió y ella se estremeció. Alzó un poco la cabeza para volver a ver a Kankuro allí, parado frente a ella, exibiendo una sonrisa un tanto macabra pero una fría y calculadora mirada.

Le arrojó un pañuelo.

-Átatelo a los ojos, vendrás conmigo.- ordenó.

* * *

-Todos ustedes, deben prestarme mucha atención.- La mujer respiró hondamente, con su pulso acelerado y sus ojos claros completamente frios por la situación por la que estaban pasando.- Quiero que rastreen cada esquina de Suna, no me importa en absoluto si tienen que entrar a diferentes casas… ¡Ustedes haganlo! ¿De acuerdo?

Todos los AMBU presentes asintieron y desaparecieron al instante. Detrás de ellos solo quedó una figura femenina, de pequeño cuerpo pero de cabello y ojos castaños.

-Me enteré lo de Hinata.- Matsuri frunció el seño con disimulada preocupación.- Tal vez alguno de esos Shinobis que ha querido matarla se la ha llevado.

Temari entornó los ojos y se los cubrió con una mano.

-Yo no puedo creer esto… justo hoy que Gaara no está… Hinata estaba bajo mi responsabilidad… cuando se entere de esto… -sollozó un poco.- No me preocupa la reacción de mi hermano, sino la condición de Hinata… solo espero que siga con vida sea a donde sea que se encuentre ahora…

-¿Podría ayudar en algo más? Ya he rastreado todo el edificio junto con los demás pero no esta por ningún lado.

-…Si quieres podría ayudar a los AMBU… - murmuró, suspirando.- Ya he enviado un mensajero para Gaara… solo espero que logre llegar lo suficientemente temprano como para un milagro… Y Kankuro…

-A Kankuro lo vi esta mañana, había dicho que se iría a entrenar hasta tarde con su Marioneta Sassori.

Temari asintió y se sentó en una silla, junto al escritorio del Kazekague.

-Me tomaré un segundo y ayudaré con la busqueda… ya puedes irte, Matsuri, y avisale a Kankuro sobre esto… Muchas Gracias por ayudar.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta a paso apresurado mientras la mujer de rubios cabellos seguía lamentándose pesadamente.

-…Soy un fracaso…

* * *

-No humos hullodo obsoludamente nu on gastgo de ose nunjo quo su escupó lo otra vuz.- Informó Naruto detrás de su plato de Ramen, engulliendo su comida sin dejarse tiempo para hablar.

-¿Podria pedirte que no hables con la boca llena, Naruto?- Neji frunció el seño y dio un sorbo a su té.- Eso es completamente maleducado.

Gaara sonrió un poco y tomó una bola de Dambo de un plato.

-Esto realmente es delicioso… Temari solía cocinarlas muy bien cuando era mas chico.- comentó observándola girar entre sus dedos.

-¡Naruto, vamos a hacer una competencia!-Lee tomó un par de Palillos y se acercó un Plato de Ramen con una expresión seria- ¡El que acaba ultimo su porción de Ramen deberá dar trecientas vueltas alrededor del la aldea en ropa interior y caminando de cabeza!

Gaara y Neji intercambiaron miradas de aburrimiento y molestia mientras Naruto le gritaba cosas a Lee hasta que finalmente aceptó la apuesta y ambos comenzaron a engullir sin parar.

-Como decir Naruto, no ha habido rastros de los ninjas que los atacaron la vez pasada. – explicó Neji, ignorando a los otros dos.- Hemos buscado por días y es como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Yo mismo he estado visitando otras aldeas para saber si tenían alguna noticia de ellos pero no he encontrado nada.

Gaara entornó los ojos y volvió su vista a la pelotita de Dambo.

-Ya veo… solo me queda tener todo completamente vigilado para su seguridad… -murmuró.

Neji observó como Naruto y Lee seguían compitiendo antes de suspirar con pesadez.

-¿Pudiste resolver las cosas con Hiashi Hyuga?

-No del todo, pero le deje varios puntos en claro que me gustaría que respetara.

En aquel momento, un Shinobi apareció frente a Gaara y elaboró una profunda reverencia, posando su rodilla en el suelo.

-Lord Kazekague-sama, tengo muy malas y urgentes noticias para usted.

Gaara frunció el seño y se puso de pie al momento en el que Naruto y Lee dejaban de comer para prestar atención.

-¿Que pasó?

-La señorita Hinata ha sido recientemente raptada y no hay ni rastro de ella en toda la aldea.

El Kazekague palideció y la pequeña pelotita de Dambo calló de sus manos hacia el suelo. El silencio entre los tres Shinobis de la aldea fue sepulcral mientras los largos segundos pasaban uno tras otro.

-Vamos a Suna.- murmuró Gaara y, sin esperar al Shinobi mensajero, se puso en marcha.

Neji frunció el seño y se puso en marcha tras él sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Naruto, después pago mi parte!- exclamó Neji en su serio tono mientras se alejaba.

El Kazekague continuó su camino sin detenerse, sin nisiquiera quitar sus ojos aguamarina del frente... Podía sentir su aura violenta, nerviosa, a punto de estallar. Definitivamente no podía creer lo que acababan de decirle. Pero de igual manera no podía impedirse el pensar en aquello... Hinata... raptada... justo ese dia, justo en el momento en el que él había decidido marcharse por una tarde... Cerró los puños tan fuerte que quedaron palidos por la preción. No podía permitirse que algo le pasara... sea quien fuera el responsable de lo que había hecho con Hinata... se encargaría de darle su merecido... Y si ese alguien se había atrevido a tocar al menos un solo cabello de su prometida, realmente lo pagaría con sangre.

**Continuará**


	41. Primer Paso

_Bien, ya falta poco… muy poco… En fin, espero que este capítulos les halla gustado, me costo algo elaborarlo… Y además no conté con señal de internet ayer como para subirlo por lo que también me ha retrasado eso junto a la cantidad de exámenes que me han mandado en la escuela estas semanas._

* * *

Capitulo 41: Primer paso

No sabía con exactitud a donde la habían llevado, pero por lo que había podido deducir a través de la luz que entraba de las ventanas y del olor a desierto que aún habitaba en el ambiente, no estaban fuera de Suna, o al menos no demasiado lejos de ella. Kankuro le permitió desvendar sus ojos en cuanto cerró la puerta tras sí, Ahora estaban en una casa no demasiado grande, más bien pequeña pero un tanto abandonada.

La chica alzó su mirada a Kankuro con temor, sin saber que hacer o decir. Sabía que no podía atacarlo o lanzarse sobre él siendo consciente de que poseía un niño dentro de su cuerpo y de que aquel era un Shinobi mucho más experimentado que ella y, al ser maestro de marionetas, guardaba más de una habilidad secreta bajo la manga.

Este se sentó sobre una silla y dejó sus marionetas sobre la otra, a su lado.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos a partir de este momento.- Comenzó.- Así que préstame mucha atención porque no lo repetiré. –Sonrió un poco cuando volvió a mirar a una Hinata completamente asustada y temblorosa.- A partir de ahora aprenderás a mentir, dirás que tú misma te escapaste esta tarde por tu propia cuenta solo para estar conmigo, negaras todo motivo de rapto y dejaras a Matsuri completamente fuera de esto. Dirás que desde el comienzo te habías convertido en mi amante y que ese hijo es simplemente mío ¿De acuerdo?

Hinata permaneció observándolo completamente tiesa, incapaz de decir o hacer mas nada que solo permanecer allí, parada junto a la puerta con llave. Sus ojos, shockeados, su corazón apresurado, su presión sanguínea titilando en sus oídos... Parpadeó un par de veces, absorta, aterrorizada mientras Kankuro le brindaba otra sonrisa.

-Bien, espero que hallas entendido. Ante cualquier falla, te despedirás de tu hijo, Hinata.

-¡Temari!

El Kazekague penetró por la ventana de su oficina, donde su hermana mayor se encontraba al borde del llanto debido a los nervios, ella dio un brusco salto al verlo y su rostro empalideció mucho más de lo que ya estaba al ver a su hermano mayor allí.

-G-Gaara... – Temari ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.- Oh... Gaara lo siento... lo siento tanto...

El la observó durante un eterno instante, incapaz de saber que decir en aquellos momentos tan tensos e incómodos.

-¡Por favor perdona este descuido de mi parte, se que estuvo muy mal el que haya desaparecido justo en mi guardia pero la verdad es que estoy completamente desesperada, por favor no me grites ni me odies s-solo he querido ayudar y lo último que he hecho hasta a-ahora ha sido buscarla sin descanso... por favor yo n...!

-Temari, por favor cálmate... -El joven hombre la sostuvo por los hombros y la puso de pié suavemente al momento en el cual Neji entraba en la oficina tras él.- todo estará bien... esto no es bueno para tu hijo...

Gaara descubrió el rostro de su hermana sujetando sus muñecas suavemente. Ella permaneció observándolo con sus ojos claros llenos de lágrimas mientras este la instaba a bajar sus manos lentamente hasta su amplio vientre, donde una niña de no más de seis meses reposaba dentro. El llanto de Temari comenzó a transformarse levemente en un sollozo mientras Gaara soltaba las muñecas de su hermana y posaba sus propias manos sobre su sobrina y la acariciaba lentamente.

-Es mejor que vayas a descansar, yo me ocuparé de esto.- Le sonrió y besó su vientre- Shikamaru podría molestarse si te encuentra tan nerviosa, yo encontraré a Hinata.

La mujer volvió a gimotear y rodeó a su hermano con sus brazos. Debido al tamaño de su bebé no pudo acercarlo demasiado, por lo que sonrió con pena.

-Gracias Gaara, realmente te lo agradezco…

Él sonrió y acarició su rubia cabellera por unos segundos antes de tomarla por los hombros y separarla de su cuerpo con suavidad.

-Ve, yo me encargaré del resto.

Asintió y acto seguido desapareció por la puerta con rapidez. Una vez que dejaron de oír el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras sí, el Kazekague le dirigió una severa mirada a su acompañante de ojos perlados.

-Contigo no nos será complicado encontrarla, ¿No es así Neji?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y activó su Byakugan al instante.

* * *

¿Por qué debía sufrir de tantas maneras? ¿Es que había algo especial que realmente le impedía ser feliz...? Cubrió su cara con sus manos y lloró, lloró hasta que ninguna lágrima más pudo escabullirse de sus mejillas. Su cabeza le dolía a horrores, y sabía que si se levantaba de la cama, caería rendida al suelo sin más...

Su estado la estaba debilitando, los mareos, las nauseas... pero era la pena la que la estaba matando por completo.

-Toma.- Kankuro le ofreció una bolsa con hielo que ella no aceptó al desviar su mirada con cierto desprecio, aunque se la colocó en la frente de todas maneras.- No tienes que ser tan arisca conmigo. Después de todo, serás mía para toda la vida.- agregó y besó su mejilla.

Hinata frunció el seño e intentó apartarlo bruscamente de un golpe, pero su cuerpo apenas contaba con la fuerza suficiente como para mover sus miembros solo un poco, por lo que Kankuro sujetó su muñeca con delicadeza.

-¡Déjame ir!- le gritó la Kunoichi desesperada.

-No puedo hacer eso. No te preocupes, ya te acostumbrarás.- agregó comenzando a acariciar su tibia mejilla.- Si te quedas quieta, no te haré daño...

Sus palabras acabaron en un suave murmullo. Su caricia bajó hasta su cuello y se perdió en su hombro, donde lo aferró con cuidado de no lastimarla mientras sus ojos castaños permanecían fijos a los de ella, completamente fijos, como absorbiendo toda su pureza. Ella no dijo nada, aunque la mezcla de miedo y odio que sentía por él se incrementaba a cada segundo.

Kankuro comenzó a acercarse más a ella hasta tomar una distancia completamente cercana, intima. Sus labios llegaron a rozar los suyos, con la suavidad de un terciopelo contra una tela mal usada, desgastada por el uso y el maltrato.

Ella separó sus labios para volver a gritarle mientras tensaba su cuerpo completo, el hombre estaba por aprovechó ese momento para terminar de acortar la distancia entre ellos e invadir sus suaves labios con los suyos. La sintió petrificada, tiesa, temblorosa a la vez en la que una de sus manos viajaba a su nuca y la alzaba un poco, forzándola a presionar más fuertemente sus labios mientras la instaba a abrirlos más para que pudiera introducir su lengua en su boca, lo que logró conseguir tras desganados esfuerzos de impedirlo por parte de la Kunoichi.

Ella volvió a luchar una vez más, gritando bajo su beso, intentando resistirlo con toda la voluntad que aún le quedaba. Pero cuando ya llevaba buen tiempo besándola y a la vez siendo golpeado por ella, bajó una de sus robustas manos hacia el vientre de Hinata y hundió sus dedos en la tela de su ropa, sobre su bebé que llevaba dentro.

Ella gimió de dolor y volvió a tensarse, inmóvil.

Kankuro se separó de ella, agitado, y sonrió con malicia al igual que sus ojos oscuros centellaban, excitados por lo que acababa de conseguir. Dominarla... Dominarla tanto en palabras como en su propio cuerpo...

-No sabes cómo envidio a Gaara... como envidio a mi propio hermano... –comentó acariciando el cabello largo y oscuro de Hinata con sus dedos de la mano que le quedaba libre.

-No lo lastimes... –rogó ella en cambio, aterrorizada.- Ya no lastimes a mi bebé...

El marionetista entornó la mirada y lentamente dejó de presionar su vientre.

-Eso sucederá siempre que me desobedezcas de cualquier forma, que vallas en contra de lo que yo haga o diga.

Hinata le dedicó otra mirada aterrada, observando como Kankuro se predisponía a inclinarse sobre ella para volver a besarla en cuanto se escuchó un ruido sordo y a continuación, la puerta de la pequeña casucha fue abierta con estrépito por un par de figuras; Una de ojos perlados y fríos y otra de un encendido cabello rojizo y ojos aguamarina que reflejaban toda su preocupación mezclados perfectamente con la ira.

-¡HINATA!- gritó Gaara al verla, un tono de alivio podía ser oído, incluso sus ojos fríos antes podían verse brillar al cruzarse con los perlados de su amada; Pero cuando su atención reparó en su hermano, tan cerca de ella, su seño se frunció pronunciadamente.- ¿...Qué está pasando?

No lograba entender absolutamente nada... Hinata estaba supuestamente raptada... pero... no comprendía que es lo que estaba haciendo Kankuro allí con ella a la vez, ¿Acaso la había rescatado de los agresores...? Pero antes de decir o hacer algo más, sus ojos se dirigieron a su prometida, completamente expectantes y tensos al observar su aspecto alborotado, sus cabellos revueltos, así como su ropa hecha girones y su respiración acelerada, a la vez en la que su hermano se encontraba en una situación no demasiado diferente.

Entonces fue cuando comenzó a comprender.

-¿Qué estas haciéndole a Hinata?- Gruñó a su hermano.

Neji frunció el seño de manera aún más prominente.

-Pues nada. - Kankuro sonrió con malicia.- ¿Qué es lo que podría estar haciéndole de malo?- Inquirió intentando parecer inocente. –Solo estábamos divirtiéndonos como siempre solemos hacerlo.

Gaara entornó la mirada, demostrando que sus pensamientos no lograban acomodarse en su cabeza.

-Verás… -Su hermano suspiró.- Creo que nos has encontrado con las manos en la masa.- Fingió pena y observó a una aterrorizada Hinata, completamente sin habla tras haber vuelto a ver a su amado, pero con un profundo dolor en su pecho tras haber recordado las amenazas que había recibido.- Creo que es momento de decirlo.- comentó dirigiéndose a ella.

Hinata no respondió, sino que bajó la cabeza, repleta de agonía... Moría por saltar a los brazos de su prometido, de abrazarlo tan fuerte que incluso podría nunca más podría separase de él... Pero había algo mucho más fuerte que se lo impedía, su mano bajó lentamente hasta su vientre y se posó allí, mientras entornaba los ojos. Al menos tendría algo de Gaara con ella... su niño. Solo de ellos y de nadie más.

-¿Decirme qué?-Espetó Gaara comenzando a perder la paciencia.- ¡Habla ya Kankuro! ¡Hinata desaparece por secuestro y vengo a encontrarla aquí contigo! ¿Qué es lo que estas ocultándome?

-Primero que todo, ella no fue secuestrada.- Contradijo Kankuro fingiendo pena.- Ella vino hacia mí por su propia cuenta, como cada día sin que te percataras de ello... En realidad, finalmente nos has atrapado... –suspiró falsamente- Nosotros hemos sido amantes desde el comienzo.

La atmosfera se tornó silenciosa al instante, tan silenciosa que resultaba inclusivamente violenta...

-¿...Qué?- inquirió el Kazekague frunciendo el seño, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de oír.

-Lo que has oído.- Kankuro sonrió aparentando valentía.- Puedes verlo por ti mismo si fallan tus oídos... Hinata y yo somos amantes. Y ahora ella va a tener un hijo plenamente mío gracias a los estudios que mandé a hacer a tus espaldas.

-¿Eso... es verdad, Hinata...?- Tras un minuto de pleno silencio, la voz del pelirrojo volvió a resonar por el lugar, esta vez observando a su prometida, rogándole tanto con la mirada como con el tono de voz que había empleado, que desmintiera todo lo que había oído.

Ella sin embargo, aún con sus manos sobre su vientre, bajó la cabeza para cortar con aquel hilo que seguía su mirada, comenzando a sollozar en silencio dejando su cara cubierta por su larga mata de cabello oscuro.

**Continuará**


	42. Sálvame

_Hola! Bien… ya vamos 42 capitulos… creo que es demasiado como para un fic… Lamento haberme explashado tanto. Además de que ahora al encontrarme a fin de trimestre las evaluaciones me llegan a la cabeza… Debo comentar que este capítulo no le gustará a muchos… y eso es lo máximo que puedo decir…_

* * *

Canción: Salvame - De RBD

* * *

Capitulo 42: Sálvame

Oscuridad, si… eso era todo… Sus manos entrecruzadas frente a su cabeza. Su seño fruncido pronunciadamente por la… ¿Confusión? ¿El enojo? ¿Dolor? ¿Por la idiotez que sentía…? Realmente, tal vez eran todos esos sentimientos fundidos en uno solo: La depresión.

-¿Gaara…?- la puerta fue abierta por una chica de cabello y ojos castaños con una mirada desvaída. - ¿…Que sucede?

-Vete Matsuri, quiero estar solo.- pidió el Kazekague sin siquiera alzar la vista a ella.

-Oí que cancelaste la búsqueda de Hinata… ¿Eso quiere decir que la encontraste?

-No quiero hablar de eso.- espetó de mal talante.

Cerró sus ojos, enrojecidos por las horas de llanto, volviendo a tener el rostro de su amada en la oscuridad representada tras sus parpados cerrados. Por eso fue que volvió a abrirlos en un intento de dejar de imaginarse su rostro… en brazos de otro…

**Extrañarte es mi necesidad,**

**Vivo**** en la desesperanza**

**Desde**** que tú ya no vuelves más...**

Matsuri suspiró y se acercó más a su escritorio, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vamos Gaara, también he oído lo que parece que ha sucedido… - La chica alzó una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla.-…Déjala ser libre si no es para ti.

Gaara la fulminó con la mirada, luego volvió a esquivar sus ojos. Dolido, sin decir absolutamente nada. La chica suspiró otra vez y apoyó los codos en el escritorio, observándolo atentamente con una mirada completamente penetrante que a su amado comenzó a molestarle.

-Deja de hacer eso.- pidió volviendo a mirarla, cediendo ante su insistencia.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Mirarme de esa manera, me incomoda.

Matsuri sonrió apenas.

-Pero sabes que no puedo evítalo.- se excusó.- Por favor Gaara...

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-¿...Por qué no me das una oportunidad?- inquirió ella, ante su silencio el cual la estaba molestando ya bastante.- Te he prometido millones de veces que yo jamás haría algo como lo que ella hizo... ella no supo valorarte... porque meterse con tu propio hermano... no es nada decente.

**Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad**

**Con**** el nudo en la garganta**

**Y**** es que no te dejo de pensar...**

-¡Matsuri ya basta!- exclamó dolido y cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos para apaciguar el dolor que poseía en su cabeza. - ...Ya no quiero oírlo... ya no quiero oír pronunciar su nombre...

La Kunoichi suspiró, luego lentamente caminó hacia él, rodeando su escritorio y se sentó en sus piernas, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos de una manera lenta, gatuna. Sus labios se arquearon en otra sonrisa lastimera.

-Gaara... cree una vez más, yo te haré feliz como ninguna otra lo ha hecho en su vida... –murmuró y con una de sus manos libres acarició otra vez la mejilla del Kazekague quien la miró a los ojos incapaces de decir una palabra.

**Poco a poco el ****corazón**

**Va**** perdiendo la fe.**

**Perdiendo la voz...**

Ella le dedicó otra intensa mirada antes de acercarse más a él y posar sus labios sobre los suyos, que pronto se fundieron en un lento pero luego apasionado beso.

* * *

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas y las horas en días... Al cabo ya de una semana. El dolor había disminuido, apenas solo un poco... pero de a ratos solía volver como si una mano de finos y delicados dedos se aproximara a la herida y la raspara, rasgándola con su uña haciéndola sangrar aún más y mas... y la sangre que borboteaba se representaban en lagrimas... en gruesas lagrimas que no paraban de caer…

Kankuro estaba de espaldas a ella, cocinando un desayuno promedio. Había descubierto que no era un mal cocinero cuando realmente se estaba al borde de la anemia. Pues eso es lo que había ocurrido, había estado varios días en esa semana sin comer, hasta que hacía unos tres días su precio cardiaca había disminuido por lo debajo de lo normal y permaneció desmayada por un par de horas. Desde aquel momento se había decidido a cuidar mejor su salud... no porque quisiera verse en forma, sino por su pequeño hijo el cual sufría su pena siendo tan pequeño e indefenso.

**Sálvame**** del olvido.**

**Sálvame**** de la soledad**

**Sálvame**** del hastío.**

**Estoy hecho**** a tu voluntad…**

El Shinobi le entregó un plato de comida y sonrió apenas, luego se sentó en la mesa, frente a ella observándola comer. Estiró una de sus manos y acomodó uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja. Hinata se alejó del sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Cuándo vas a permitirme tocarte?- inquirió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Sabes que seré un buen padre para nuestro hijo.

-No es tu hijo.- Contradijo Hinata fulminándolo con la mirada.- Es hijo mío y de Gaara.

-Pero pronto dejará de serlo. ¿No lo habías oído? Gaara jamás ha cancelado su casamiento que supuestamente sería en dos días, más bien ha cambiado de prometida ayer por la tarde. Aparentemente ya no eres importante en su vida.

* * *

-Por supuesto que acepto.

Los ojos de la Kunoichi se dirigieron a su futuro esposo con admiración y felicidad. Gaara le devolvió otra sonrisa, completamente falsa puesto que ya no era capaz de sentir ningún otro atisbo de felicidad… Desde hacía un par de días ya no era el mismo, ya no le importaba si sus acciones lo herían profundamente puesto que sus heridas eran tan profundas que ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor.

**Sálvame**** del olvido.**

**Sálvame**** de la oscuridad**

**Sálvame**** del hastío.**

**No me dejes caer jamás...**

Cuando en el altar, Matsuri dio el sí, sintió su corazón latiendo acelerado por primera vez tras ver como el hombre que estaba a punto de casarlos se giraba a él lentamente, como si los segundos lo estuvieran torturando… Bajó la vista, esperando a su pregunta que acabaría con todo por completo.

-¿Lord Kazekague, acepta tomar por esposa a esta mujer?

No respondió por unos segundos. Podía oír el silencio de la gente detrás de su cuerpo, observándolo… Clavando sus miradas en su espalda. Muchos de ellos se habían mostrado descontentos con el cambio de esposa que había decidió a último momento. Otros apoyaban su decisión…

Temari, a sus meses de embarazo, casi había recibido un ataque cuando se enteró de la noticia y acabó por sufrir de un desmayo cuando le relató la razón. Pero ya no podía hacer nada como para impedir lo que estaba ocurriendo con su vida.

Tal vez Hinata jamás le perteneció totalmente porque nunca estuvo destinada a él… tal vez él solo había estado nadando en contra de la corriente todos esos años…

**Me propongo tanto continuar**

**Pero**** "amor" es la palabra**

**Que**** me cuesta a veces olvidar.**

Recordó en ese instante la impotencia que había sentido en cuanto la vio con su hermano mayor, completamente sobresaltada como si acabaran de terminar de reírse en su cara… tratándolo como a un idiota, un insulso… No había tenido más remedio… y el ver a Hinata agachar su cabeza ante él, como una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta no fue capaz de hacer más que dar media vuelta y marcharse, marcharse lo más pronto posible de aquel martirio que vivía pues sabía que si se quedaba, asesinaría a su hermano a sangre fría… y ya no quería seguir siendo un asesino…

-…Si.- murmuró sin mirar al hombre.

* * *

No podía hacer nada. De eso no cabía la menor duda... Se removió en su cama, cubierta por las sabanas hasta su cabeza, abrazando sus piernas sufriendo una profunda agonía dentro de su pecho, como si hubiera sido desgarrado de un segundo a otro... Podía recordar vívidamente en su memoria la manera en la cual Gaara le había pedido que se casara con ella... su sonrisa nerviosa, sus ojos aguamarina expectante a su respuesta...

**Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad.**

**Con el nudo en la garganta,**

**Y es que no te dejo de pensar...**

Y ahora todo había sido consumido a solo eso, Recuerdos... solo recuerdos...

Ahora incluso podía imaginarse junto a su nueva esposa, feliz de tener a alguien que el creía que lo amaba puramente a diferencia de ella que ahora pensaba que solamente lo había utilizado... y ella creía que él la amaba... que no creería las mentiras que entre Kankuro y Matsuri habían planeado... pero aparentemente no le creía lo suficiente...

* * *

Cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió, el Kazekague penetró por ella y se quitó el sombrero de tela blanca que llevaba en su cabeza, dejándolo sobre su escritorio. Luego suspiró y se sostuvo de su escritorio con la cabeza agachada, sus ojos cerrados, rememorando cada segundo de su vida... ahora ya había tomado una decisión que definitivamente era mala para su vid. Estaba seguro de que sería feliz con Matsuri y que haría completamente lo imposible para hacerla feliz de la misma manera. Pero... pero no estaba seguro de que con ella podría encontrar la verdadera felicidad que sentía sin darse cuenta, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, cuando imaginaba el tener a Hinata como su única y verdadera esposa...

La puerta fue abierta de vuelta. Estaba seguro de que no se trataba de ningún invitado puesto que ya había sido felicitado con anterioridad por casi todo el pueblo, pero luego de el suave portazo, holló la llave trabar la cerradura antes de escuchar los pasos y sentir el suave roce de unas pequeños manos femeninas en su espalda que lentamente recorrieron su pecho hasta que un cuerpo se recostó en su espalda.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Matsuri lentamente.

-…confundido… -respondió Gaara sin girarse hacia ella.- Me siento… muy confundido…

**Poco a poco el corazón**

**Va perdiendo la fe.**

**Perdiendo la voz…**

Ella sonrió y besó su espalda, luego presionó su cuerpo mucho más fuertemente contra el suyo propio.

-Te amo.- Murmuró y lo obligó a voltearse sujetándolo por los hombros. Luego enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y lo atrajo hacia sí para poder besar sus labios suavemente.

Fue correspondida torpemente en un principio, como sin ganas, un beso sin vida para él. Matsuri lo alentó a que la rodeara con sus brazos mientras a su vez introducía su lengua en su boca para explorarla libremente. El Kazekague entornó los ojos pero no los cerró, no disfrutó de aquello como creía que lo haría.

Por unos segundos juró haber visto la figura de Hinata entre sus brazos, como si estuviera abrazando y besando una dulce figura de tiernos ojos perlados y largo cabello negro azulado. Intentó resignarse y comprender que no era tan así, pero un punto de su mente intentó no pensar en la realidad; Sino llevarse por sus pensamientos, por sus ilusiones y la falsa y aberrante imagen que su mente le estaba dibujando.

Si, aquella debería haber sido la noche de bodas de él y de Hinata… solo suya…

**Sálvame del olvido.**

**Sálvame de la soledad,**

**Sálvame del hastío.**

**Estoy hecha a tu voluntad…**

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a corresponder los besos de Matsuri propiamente como si lo hubiera hecho con su amada, como si fuera ella a quien tenía entre sus brazos… como si en ningún momento la hubiera encontrado en presencia de otra persona… nunca… como si el pasado solo se hubiera borrado.

Matsuri ahondó el beso aún más, comenzando a llevar la situación a grados mayores. Mientras que con una de sus manos lo sujetaba por la nuca, con la otra comenzaba a quitarle los ropajes de Kazekague lentamente, como si tratara de incitarlo cada vez más y más con cada movimiento grácil que efectuaba.

Gaara se dejó llevar y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con su vestido, deshaciendo las costuras de su espalda y lentamente deslizando su vestido por su espalda hasta que este calló en el suelo con un sonido sordo al mismo tiempo que la prenda de Kazekague que el mismo llevaba puesta.

**Sálvame del olvido.**

**Sálvame de la oscuridad**

**Sálvame del hastió.**

**No me dejes caer jamás...**

La espalda de su esposa se arqueó cuando sujetó su mano y la obligó a que las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaran por su espalda mientras un leve gemido escapaba de sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso. Luego de esto volvió a controlar la situación y volteó su cuerpo, dándole la espalda al escritorio ahora; En donde comenzó a recostarse con la gracia de un felino a la vez en la que impulsaba a su esposo a recostarse sobre ella.

Los ojos de Gaara no se despegaron de los marrones de Matsuri por un largo instante. Quiso detenerse… eso no estaba yendo nada bien… no quería hacerlo… definitivamente no quería traicionar a Hinata por más que ella ya no fuera absolutamente nada de él.

**Sálvame del olvido.**

**Sálvame de la soledad,**

**Sálvame del hastío.**

**Estoy hecha a tu voluntad.**

**Sálvame del olvido.**

**Sálvame de la oscuridad**

**Sálvame del hastió.**

**No me dejes caer jamás**

Pero Matsuri pareció leer sus pensamientos, sonrió otra vez y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

-Ella ya lo ha hecho.- comentó como si le leyera el pensamiento y lo instó a que comenzara a quitarse su ropa interior

Hasta el momento jamás le había hecho el amor a otra mujer… y jamás esperaba que ese momento llegara algún día.

**Sálvame del olvido...**

**Sálvame del hastío...**

**Sálvame del olvido...**

**Continuará**


End file.
